Venom Kisser
by VampyricRedemption
Summary: Harry has a past with two individuals that no one knows about. He's played the good kid for three years, but now he wants to leave the wizarding world to home study and finish his muggle education. Vampires, Werewolves, the works. Slash...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I post a story on the net?

Note: To those confused or feel offended: Okay, the idea of the two characters of Harry's past, they're not religious at all in a technical sense. They just play to the ignorance of others toward the religions that may be mentioned and people's mindset of what they should be just by what they look like or any other general stereotypes. I'm sure you're aware that people make stereotypes on others. It's just a private joke between Harry and themselves. So I hope that is understood and I hope you understand that I'm not trying to be offensive. I actually know the differences, but I wanted to make a joke toward those that didn't and maybe get them to read and be interested. Perhaps study the differences, per say. So I'm hoping that that is cleared up, now please enjoy. And, no, this story isn't focused on religion. Thank you.

**Prologue**

I had met them years prior. My cousin and his posse had been chasing after me… _Harry Hunting _they called it. I was seven, I think. Maybe six? I can't remember. It was years ago.

I had streaked past the park, a lot faster than the lot behind me, and tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I practically flew through the air. Today I would find doing that amazingly hilarious, but as I was young, I panicked. However just as I was about to land and, no doubt, skid across cement, I was in someone's arms.

It is reasonable to panic in that situation. I did so with much tears. I had already been beat on by my cousin and his gang and now here a pair of arms held me, saving me from my painful near encounter with the cement.

I practically fled from the arms of my savior and surveyed the area frantically, horrified that they may catch up now due to my inexhaustible clumsiness. They were, however, nowhere to be seen. I tried to calm down, but the tears just poured out more furiously than before.

"Are you all right, little one?" I heard the deep foreign baritone ask.

I swung back around to look at him with surprise. I had never heard anyone in the neighborhood address me ever. My Aunt and Uncle kept a _he's a criminal_ rumor floating about and nobody would talk to me. Gods, I was how young and they all believed I was some sort of juvenile?

"Y-yes, sir," I replied softly, peering up at him with bewilderment.

Even now I describe him in this way: He was gorgeous. I guess for a little kid I had pegged him as that and, nowadays, I like to think something like _that _of some guy who saved your ass seems a bit cheesy. Especially when you're seven. Seven year olds shouldn't think that of anyone. Especially seven year old boys.

At least, that's what I think now.

But he was gorgeous. He had that smooth, flawless Middle Eastern or Indian dark skin and that pitch black hair that was cut into short spikes. He had a face that seemed beautiful and, at the same time, masculine. His eyes were his greatest asset though. Instead of the normal black coffee eyes you would usually expect from someone (Hey, I was young at the time! I had a right to stereotype!) of that race, his eyes were the color of honey brown, glowing with bemusement and concern at that time.

He was also very tall. Over six foot, in fact. He wore jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a beaten-up black leather jacket. A pair of sunglasses perched on his nose and he peered over them at me. Broad shoulder, small waist, and somewhat ebbed with muscles. You could tell by looking at him that he wasn't someone to be toyed with.

"What were you running from?" he asked kindly as he crouched down in front of me.

I noted that he still towered over me. "M-my cousin and his friends, sir."

"Is that who gave you all these?" he asked, gesturing at my bruised face.

I couldn't seem to lie to him even when I tried. "N-Y-yes, sir." My cousin and friends gave a majority of the bruises face-wise, but my Uncle gave the unseen ones. Though I wasn't about to tell him _that_.

He looked at me for a moment before presenting a wide smile with canines a bit longer and pointier than normal. I skipped over the surprise of the whole teeth bit as I took a step back. I never did trust anyone during that time, not after all the abuse I had been given. I guess it's normal. I never did think it was abuse until I read about it in the school library. I had always believed it to _really _be my fault, but even if it was my fault, I can't discount the facts. There's limitations in discipline. I knew that now.

"Would you mind terribly joining me for tea?" he asked after he eyed a group of kids coming down the walkway I had been racing down previously. "My sister and I were about to have a cup."

Usually I had more common sense, but I decided that he was the lesser of two evils as I caught sight of my cousin. I turned back to the man and nodded. He led the way into the house which was right next to the park. He opened the door to the house and ushered me in.

"What's your name, little one?" the man finally asked.

"H-Harry Potter," I replied with a slightly even voice.

He looked down at me with a smile and offered his hand, "My name's Amar Singh."

I looked at his hand for a second before shaking it and snatching my hand back quickly. You couldn't really blame me. I was not on even ground. I wasn't in my turf and even if I was, the guy could knock me about rather well if he wanted to.

Perhaps I should have gone back to my Aunt's?

"Amar, who in the name of Allah are you-?" I heard a lighter, musical accented voice growl as a woman stalked down the stairs before pausing and going red in the face.

She had the feminine version of beauty of her brother and the same honey brown eyes. Her dark skin seemed to glow as she wore a casual sky blue dress with black jeans underneath. She was short, probably five-foot-one, and had the figure that most women would exchange their souls for. Both wrists were covered with gold bangles of various designs and her ears were pierced with golden hoops in them. Her hair, however, dropped down to her waist in a sleek tumble of pitch black waves. I could tell she was younger than her brother. Overall, she was very beautiful.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly before giving a dazzling smile (with the same odd canines that were longer and pointier) filled with warmth. "I didn't realize we had a guest. I'm Mira Singh, by the way." A second later, her eyes widened and a frown appeared on her face. "Oh, dear, what happened?"

She swept past her brother and kneeled in front of me. She swept her hand gently down my bruised left cheek and her eyes seemed to spark red for a second. I stood stock still as she examined my injuries.

"Well I'm sure a cup of tea will make you feel better," she stated as she grasped my hand in her own as she got to her feet and led me into the kitchen where a small table with four chairs were situated.

I was surprised at how large the kitchen was compared to the one back at my Aunt's. This one was big enough to do mass loads of cooking. Mira chuckled as she went to start making the tea after catching my expression.

"That's why we bought this place," she stated matter-of-factly. "I do catering for lavish events and prefer large kitchens."

Amar strode into the kitchen and went to the fridge and looked in it with a broad grin. I caught sight of the inside and it was stocked with more food than I'd ever seen a fridge hold before. Amar pulled out bread, some meat, and some other items before going about making a sandwich while putting the food back into the fridge once he finished with it. He walked toward the table and gestured for me to sit. He placed the plate in front of me.

I must have looked even more bewildered for he started laughing, "I thought you'd be hungry. You're very small for a boy who the neighbors tell us gets into large heaps of trouble." His eyes twinkled with mirth. "We might as well energize you for your mischievous cause."

I couldn't help it. I started to grin. Then I started to laugh.

"You're bribing me with food to cause mischief?" I asked, laughing.

He frowned, but that didn't hide the humor in his eyes. "What does a kid know about bribing? If I was bribing you, you'd know it."

Mira started to giggle which resulted in all of us laughing. I felt more relaxed at that moment than I had ever felt before. It seemed at that moment I had found where I belonged.

During the following years before I left for Hogwarts, I had stayed with them for most of the time. They affectionately called me Surendra (Suren for short) within the first few weeks after we met. It was Indian for '_Lord of Gods'._ It didn't really cause that much problems. It kept me safe from my Uncle and my Aunt never complained as I made sure to complete all my chores. My cousin teased me mercilessly about the two adults being my _babysitters_, but that wasn't really the case. I just felt at home with them.

The three of us talked about everything. I always arrived at their place right after all my chores, which were done after school, and did my homework. Amar, who worked at all hours of the day on his articles (he was a free-lance journalist that worked for several magazines), always helped out with my work. He really enjoyed the fact that I loved to read and write. It was something we shared in common. That and we shared our moments of immaturity together. That drove Mira up the wall sometimes.

However she and I always got together to discuss new recipes and play with their Bengal cat Nitya. We also read different novels together and discussed them. We were both fanatics about animal rights and living conservatively. _That _drove Amar up the wall.

What drove me up the wall is when they'd ruffle my hair or sneak up on me when I was doing work. Though it was all in fun. We enjoyed each other's company. We were family.

When I found out that they were vampires, I didn't care. As long as they didn't bite me to change me or something worse, it didn't matter. Not that I really believed them. Not until I heard about me being a wizard.

They had to have known that when they first heard my name, I realize. Though it was like it didn't matter. The whole fame was something they could care less about. They cared about me. Just Harry.

When I was first introduced to the wizarding world, I nearly had a fit. They knew. KNEW!

But after a reasonable discussion on why they didn't tell me, I felt better. I knew they never lied to me, but that didn't stop them from leaving out things once and awhile. Like how they were both assassins that decided to quit early and lead a new life. However they were both being dragged back into it right before I started my first year.

They told me that they were going to be working as assassins-turned-personal-bodyguards and they didn't know how long it would be until they came back. I was miserable at the news. When would I see them again?

Over the next three years, I made do. I went to school and played the good kid. I wasn't as immature as most thought of me. I was rather mature. You'd only have to get through the childish mask I wore just to see that though. I did think situations through, I just didn't seem to care about the injuries in result.

As a result of my wanting to convert back to the muggle world (I had given it serious thought these past few months), I decided to just get the rest of my books for the following years with extra ones. No one knew that I wanted to leave the wizarding world. Not that they could understand. I just felt home in the muggle world. I wasn't running away, I was just going with what my heart led me to. The fact that Amar and Mira showed up today was pure genius, miracle-wise.

Now all I had to do was discuss my idea with them. That wouldn't be hard. Would it?

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I did do research on the religion and later you'll note that the Singh duo traveled much like gypsies (or in this case TRAVELLERS) and convey a private joke with one another about what they might be and what others think they are. I just think it's funny and wanted to have characters think it's funny that just because of how you look or what your name might be that people just assume your religion or ethnic background. However as a note, I don't like to think of them as really religious and Harry just picked a religion that suited him. Actually, I like to think he's picked and chosen what relates to him instead of just being entirely one. To the reviewer who said I insulted them: Had you read further, you'd have gotten the ploy I was writing. Considering that I actually like studying a far range and understand what I'm writing about before I write about it, I am insulted that you couldn't have gotten past just the prologue before seeing further evidence to give you the right to say I insulted you and your religion. I have no problem with both and thank you for pointing it out to me that I may have done wrong. However I did do research and know the name Singh is actually related to the Sikhs. I just hope this clears up any confusion for others and maybe the person who gave me said review if you do in fact return.

Also to this reviewer, not everyone with the name Singh is Sikh. Just like not everyone with the name Lynch is Irish Catholic. People as a whole are just a group, but remember this: The group is still filled with that of individuals with many similarities and just as many differences.

And, no, I'm not being insulting, just literal. However I am just stating this for clarification to everyone reading this, not goading you or anyone else.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends of the Past

**Chapter One: Friends of the Past **

I got to my feet as the train started to slow to a stop. Frowning, I tried to reassure myself that my plans weren't known. I looked up at my friends (being that I'm shorter than both; one by three inches, the other by a foot it seemed) and went ahead and gathered my things. I started hauling them (my trunk had a weightless charm on it) out just as the train pulled to a complete stop.

My friend's parents were waiting for them while my own relations were waiting on the other side of the barrier that connected the two worlds. I disappeared into the crowd just as the three of us headed into their direction. I didn't feel up to playing the meek and innocent boy they all thought me to be. I'm quite jaded compared to their idea of who I am, but they may be right on with a certain few subjects.

I noticed everyone greeting their families and I started to scowl. Gods, I couldn't be more jealous of them at this moment. I hated being the orphan who may still have relatives, but it was harder for me. My relatives hated me and still I tried to please and be loved. That was my innocence. My naivety.

With them, I saw through rose-tinted glasses.

Too bad that had faded a couple years before.

I hurried my pace, hoping not to be caught unsuspecting. It was when I was a few feet from the barrier that I bumped into someone and fell back. I scowled up at the person who blocked my speedy escape only to be shocked.

"A-Amar?" I whispered in disbelief.

The same old Amar stood in front of me, smiling like the devil himself. I noted the white V-neck shirt under the beaten up leather jacket, stark light blue jeans, and black biker boots. His sunglasses were tinted red and glinted in the stray rays of sunlight. His teeth were under a glamour, I noticed. Probably used to not shock people with his pearly white fangs.

"Though I know of your lack of manners, I do hope you can close that mouth of yours," he stated in Arabic with a solemn voice.

I closed my mouth and glared. I replied in Arabic, "You're blocking the exit, Amar."

"Am I?" he asked in English with a mock voice. "I guess that makes me the uncivilized being here."

"Your guess is as good as mine," I replied with a grin as I got to my feet and shook his offered hand. "Where's Mira?"

"I'm here!" I heard her familiar voice cry as she appeared suddenly next to her brother.

Her outfit consisted of a light violet dress with sequins of gold beads designed at the hem and neckline. She wore a pair of black jeans underneath it along with her usual array of gold jewelry. I was only two inches shorter than her now. When we both noticed this, we both started to laugh and greeted each other with a warm hug. Amar reached out to ruffle my hair, making it even more messy than before.

"Aw, shucks," I groaned as I tried to flatten it. "You just made it worse. I had it almost relaxed a minute ago."

"I highly doubt that," Mira laughed as she hooked her arm with mine as Amar grabbed my trunk and bird cage.

I looked at them with a wiry grin, "What's going on exactly?"

"Nothing is going on," she sang to me sweetly, her lip lifting to reveal a long fang.

"Mira, not here," Amar hissed. "There're wizards about."

"Like it does any good to hide what we are," she muttered. "It's not a sin. It's a privilege."

"Yes, yes, children would kill their parents for much less," he remarked, interrupting her effectively. "But you would do well to stay silent."

"Who are you to order me about?" she hissed, reeling back to look at her brother.

"Not good," I murmured as I unhooked my arm from Mira's and took several steps back.

"I'm your older brother, Mira," Amar stated through gritted teeth. "That alone should give me the authority to order you about."

"Oh, you're going to use the older brother trump card, are you?" she hissed, teeth clenched.

"Not good at all," I muttered as I took another step back. Then I suddenly stepped forward hurriedly, snatching Mira's wrist with surprise. "What is that?"

A cross-shaped burn marred her small wrist. I looked at her with sudden worry. I couldn't even reel in my expression of complete fear and concern for her.

"Oh, drat," she muttered as she gently pried my hand from her wrist. "I didn't mean for you to see that."

"She's quite fine, little one," Amar stated with a soft smile. "It happened a couple of years ago. No need for you to worry."

"It was well deserved, to tell the truth," she laughed softly as she touched my cheek gently. "It was kind of a _me or you_ situation."

"_You and I_," Amar corrected with a growl. "Speak properly, little sister."

"Bigoted giant," she muttered in affection. "Always referring to us as little."

"Can you blame me for pointing out the obvious?" Amar asked with a warm smile.

"You two are acting like you weren't even arguing seconds ago," I sneered jokingly.

"We'll argue later," Amar promised as Mira's eyes glinted wickedly.

"Harry, who are your friends?" I heard everyone's favorite over coddling matriarch ask.

"Damn, they found me," I muttered under my breath before turning around with a sudden beaming smile. I could hear Mira snickering behind me. "What?"

"Who are your friends?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she eyed the two behind me with something akin to suspicion.

"I'm sorry," Mira apologized suddenly as she stepped forward and wrapped an arm about my shoulders, pulling me to her side. "My name is Mira Singh. The man holding the trunk and bird cage is my brother Amar Singh."

"Wait," Hermione gasped. "Mira Singh... as in Mira Singh of Singh Catering?" She turned to Amar. "Amar Singh, the cynical free-lance journalist?"

"Yes," Amar and Mira agreed with an indifferent tone like it was no big deal that they were both very popular in their own right.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gasped, her eyes widening excitedly as she turned to me. "Why didn't you tell us you knew them?"

"Ms. Singh, it's nice to see you again," Mr. Granger stated with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you," she laughed. "Hello, Mr. Granger. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. Suren, my childe, do you remember when we catered at the Granger's Christmas party when you were eight?"

I vaguely recalled something, but then my eyes widened. "Oh, shoot! I forgot about that."

"You mean to say you're _that _boy?" Hermione squeaked with horror.

I suddenly grinned. "Oh, how could I have forgotten that?"

"Oh, shush!" Hermione growled while blushing a bright red. Then she frowned. "How could I have forgotten about _that_?"

"Well you did lecture me until I made that decidedly horrid remark that embarrassed the both of us thoroughly," I replied with a smile and a roll of my eyes.

"One question: Why aren't you in Slytherin?" Hermione asked with a slight smirk.

I smirked, "One answer: I asked the hat not to put me in there."

"Wait, the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" Ron asked with surprise.

I noticed Ginny handing money over to the twins with a frown. "George and Fred seemed to think so."

"Like it--"

"--Wasn't obvious."

"That reminds me," I muttered before flashing the group of redheads a smile. "Mira, Amar, this is the Weasley clan. The two look-alikes at Fred and George. Identify them at your own risk. The women of the group is Ginny and her mother Mrs. Weasley--"

"Call me Molly, dear," the elder redheaded woman stated.

"--The younger guy by me is Ron and the one trying to frown discouragingly at us all is Percy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mira stated cheerfully, eyes dancing with mirth. She glanced at the watch hidden amongst the golden bangles for a moment before flashing the group about us with a charming albeit sheepish grin. "As much as I'd love to continue this discussion, we really need to be going. I've got to supervise tonight at one of the parties my company is catering to." She looked over at Amar and I with a soft smile. "And I do believe Star Wars is on the menu tonight along with pizza and pop."

"Star Wars?" Hermione giggled.

"Like you haven't quoted it various times during our years together," I muttered sheepishly, shooting her a wolfish grin. "I've heard one liners in the library from you."

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about," she stated with a grin. She turned to Mira. "Are you offering any mentoring this summer?"

Mira gained a thoughtful expression before slowly nodding, "I think we can work something out." She flashed another winning smile. "Suren will most likely join you."

"Go figure," I muttered with a grin.

"Well we really ought to head out," Mira stated as she glanced at her watch again with a pointed gesture. "Maybe we can chat later?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Mrs. Weasley agreed with an affectionate glance at the darker woman. She seemed to take a great liking toward my pseudo-guardian. "Good day to you all."

"Likewise," Mira stated before tugging me toward the barrier after I waved at my friends with a quirky grin.

I noticed the Malfoy Duo watching us closely. No doubt trying to discern the situation. Couldn't really be blamed. I never had anyone greet me on this side of the barrier who wasn't a friend's family member. I waved unreservedly at them, receiving a sneer from both guys. I laughed as I followed Amar through the barrier.

"How was America?" I asked after we made it out to the vehicle.

"It went extremely well except for a few minor incidents," Amar replied with a slight grin as he put my trunk and bird cage in the back.

Now that we weren't being watched, Mira pulled me into a hug which I returned gratefully. "I've missed you so much." She put me at arm's length and looked me over. "How have things been since we left? I hope you're getting your work done. I won't tolerate a slacking Suren. Have you read the novels I sent you via mail?"

"I devoured the novels," I laughed. "I couldn't put them down." She ruffled my hair in affection. "And that book on psychology was absolutely fascinating. Do you have anymore on the subject?" She nodded. "And I'm sorry about the slacking, but it'll pick up with you, no doubt, badgering me. I have an idea that I need to discuss with you guys though, if that's all right?"

"Whatever it is should be worthwhile like always," Amar stated. "Have you continued writing that paper you started about the differences between the muggle world and the wizarding world?"

"I still haven't finished," I replied with a frown. "There's so many differences. It's been horrible just trying to see which ones are more important than others." I shrugged. "I don't know if I should mention all the differences or specific ones." I shot him a wiry grin. "With the progress I've been making on it, it'll sooner be a novel rather than a simply article."

"I'll help you out," Amar replied with a smile that showed no hint of fangs. Not that he took the glamour off anywise.

"By the way, Suren, you do remember how to make those fruit tarts?" Mira asked with hesitation.

"Yeah," I replied with a confident grin. "Do you need help with the catering, too?"

"We'll see about the catering," she replied as she tried not to look amused. "You'd probably distract the people again."

"We're working for Sherwood again?" I asked with a grin as she frowned darkly.

"Don't even think about it," she growled. "I swear had I not been watching you, they would have stolen you away." She growled again. "I've never seen so many old bats flocking about a child before and I don't intend to repeat it."

I remembered I couldn't help her with the work due to the old ladies paying attention to me. I couldn't have been more embarrassed at the fact that they kept me by their side so I didn't have to work. They didn't find it proper for such a _small_ child to work. Drove Mira up the wall, it had.

"We should get going," Amar stated with a frown.

"Yes, I suppose we should," I stated as I followed their lead and got into the vehicle.

Once we got settled into the vehicle and were heading toward Surrey, Mira whipped around to look at me, "So spill. What was it you were thinking about?"

"I don't think I want to continue going to Hogwarts," I stated bluntly. "I want to complete my studies at home. Here in the muggle world, that is."

"That's an interesting proposal," Amar sighed as he drove. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," I replied evenly. "I know I'll miss my friends, but I feel it would be better to do home study. Maybe in a couple of years I'll go back, but not now. I'm just going to follow my gut instinct." I looked at Mira with a frown. "Do you think I should do so?"

"I've always believed in following instinct," she stated softly. "If this is your desire, then we'll help make it possible."

"I don't think it'll be as easy as I plan for it to be," I stated softly. "I think they'll demand that I come back to the school." I growled, my fists tightened. "My relatives are too cowardly to say no to them."

"Which brings about the topic we were going to ask you later," Amar replied evenly, a smile in his voice. "We were going to ask about adopting you." He chuckled. "We all know your relatives aren't the best people to care for you." That was an understatement.

"And you practically lived at our house when you were younger," Mira followed with a warm smile. "If we don't get custody, then I'm planning on doing something rather risky."

"And what are you two planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Don't include me in this," Amar chuckled. "I'm new to Plan B also."

"It's just a simple aging potion," she stated simply as if it was no big deal.

"Aging potion?" I asked with curiosity.

That didn't sound _too_ bad.

"They can't order you around if you're of age," she answered defensively.

"What does this potion entail?" I asked.

"Depending on the dose, it'll age you faster," she explained with a smile. "Your normal mental and physical state will be sped up and you'll skip over your teenage years. However the hormones might be shocking at first." She looked over at Amar. "Maybe I should explain the birds and the bees to him?"

"No need, I'm sure he already knows all that nonsense," Amar chuckled. "He does go to a boarding school. There's no doubt in my mind that he knows more than he ought to."

"Considering that Seamus is a sex feign in the making, I'll have to agree with that," I stated lightly before laughing. "If it's not liquor, then it's sex with him."

"I feel we should worry now," Amar stated in a conspiring whisper to Mira. "The other boy could've rubbed off on him."

We arrived at the house and put my things upstairs in the guest bedroom where I normally slept when I stayed over. I walked over to the desk and picked up the drawing that I had done years ago. It was art child-wise and it was nice to see that it had survived over the three years it sat there on the desk.

I smiled. Things were going to be good from now on.

_**Preview of Next Chapter: **_

"_I was thinking," Amar began suddenly._

"_Never a good thing," I muttered before grinning and listening to the older vampire. _

"_Perhaps we should do home-schooling for your muggle school?" he stated evenly. "I think you'd be able to take the standardized test to graduate early if you spent it studying here. You do tend to get bored easily because the material is too simple. You always did say they went too slow for you."_

"_Yes," I replied. "I suppose I did say that." I nodded thoughtfully. "I do like the sound of that."_

"_And then you'd be able to get a job," Mira stated after a moment of thoughtful silence. "It'd keep you out of trouble."_

"_It's not like I intend to get into trouble," I muttered feeling very defensive. _

_**Note: **_

Okay, I love to see that I am already getting hits on this story. And thanks for the comment! You're the first! Love is beaming in your general direction! Okay, well I really have nothing to say, but the story is going somewhere as you can see.

If you have suggestions, please give. I am encouraging you. It helps me think.

Leave Comments!


	3. Chapter Two: From Thirteen to Fifteen Fl

**Chapter Two: From Thirteen to Fifteen Flat**

Amar and I were sprawled on the floor in front of the television later that night, watching the fifth Star Wars. Mira had left a few hours ago to go and supervise the large party that night. Amar kept shooting glances in my direction and I had been able to ignore his questioning eyes for the most part. It was an hour into the last of the film that Amar let out a long-suffering sigh.

"If you're thinking of taking that aging potion, Suren, you're going to have to take it in the next week so it doesn't look suspicious," he remarked as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up to look down at me.

"I figured as much," I replied as I closed my eyes. I opened them to look up at his frowning face. "When should we start on it?"

"First we need to know how much older you want to be," Amar stated evenly as he scowled.

"What do you suggest?" I asked lightly. "I was thinking two years older myself. We don't want to over do it."

"Right you are," he chuckled, finally smiling. "I think two years is fine. It'll look suspicious if we made you four years older. Besides, I don't think you're all that ready to deal with your family inheritance."

We were silent for a long time before I finally asked, "Are you serious about adopting me?"

"Why wouldn't we be serious?" Amar asked softly, running a hand through my hair.

"Amar, you know me," I stated sadly. "Everything comes with a price tag. I don't want to be adopted just because. It makes me suspicious of a person's intentions."

"You're just paranoid," he chuckled, tugging on a strand of hair.

"Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean that there isn't some psycho mass killer about to make me his next tally mark," I stated lightly with a frown.

"You're completely right, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't let your guard down and trust the sincere intentions of others," Amar stated seriously.

I snorted, "How long were you waiting to say that to me?"

"About two weeks, but that's beside the point," he chuckled.

"And the point would be…?" I asked as I looked up at him pointedly.

"The point is," he began with a broad smile, "is that Mira and I love you as our own. You're ours. Our childe. Our little one."

"Possessive much?" I snorted, but then turned serious after I saw his expression.

"We're serious about this adoption," he stated fiercely. "We want nothing more than to be your guardians. Your family. Your home."

"Okay," I murmured softly, looking away from his red gaze. After a few minutes passed, I looked back up at him. "I accept."

"Good choice," he murmured before kissing my forehead and pulling me to lay up against him.

I stiffened immediately. "What does that mean?"

"We've already put in for your adoption," he replied evenly.

"Sneaky gits," I muttered before glaring at him. "You could have said that in the first place instead of us having a really gay moment together." My face was definitely not red in that moment. I hope.

"But I thought it appropriate," he chuckled. "You showed a sensitive side."

"I'll show you sensitive, coffin-boy," I growled darkly, crossing my arms in immaturity as I glared at him.

"Oh, I bet you will," he chuckled as he ruffled my hair, earning himself a warning growl. "Come on, it's past midnight. Off to bed."

"Off you trot," I muttered sarcastically as I got to my feet and grabbed the dishes before heading to the kitchen to wash them off and put them away.

Amar put the pop and the pizza away and gestured for me to go to bed. I obeyed. I headed up and changed into a pair of shorts and fore went the shirt and slipped into bed. It was a few minutes before I slipped off to sleep.

---

The next morning arrived early and I had gotten up for my run. I liked to run off the early morning steam that made me bouncy beyond belief. I was the ideal night owl with a morning person mentality. It was a struggle at times.

I got back just as the sun was up and took a quick shower before dressing into the ratty, baggy muggle clothes that I had received as hand-me-downs from my relatives. I heard the phone ringing and heard Mira's distinct _I got it_ growl from downstairs as I headed down there for breakfast. I waved at her as I entered the kitchen and went to the fridge to rummage about. I pulled out two slices of cold pizza and munched on both as I went to the cabinet to get a glass. I filled it with water before going to lean against the island, ignoring Mira as she talked on the phone.

I had just finished my food when I noticed Mira had hung up the phone and was watching me closely. I looked back with confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied with a sheepish smile before heading into the garage and returning with a blood pack.

"So what's on the menu today?" I asked as after I finished my glass of water.

"We're going into London to get the ingredients to that bloody potion and then we are coming back here to make said bloody potion," she stated casually as she then proceeded to sink her fangs into the plastic pack and drink it.

"How did you get the permission to adopt me exactly?" I asked after she finished.

She wiped the blood at the corner of her mouth and smiled; fangs and all. "We convinced your relatives it was in their best interest to hand you over legally."

"Oh?" I asked with a lift of my brow.

"We might have said that there are abuse charges to be put forth," she stated just as casually. "We do have photographic evidence to prove it along with neighbors witnessing some of the yelling and physical gestures toward you that your uncle goes about making whenever something fishy goes on over there. The neighbors were just too frightened to bring up the subject because your uncle does have friends in higher places. Too bad that Amar and I've got ones that are higher."

"Thanks for talking about that," I growled, eyes narrowing. I tended to get angry whenever someone brought up the fact that I had been abused. It made for nasty arguments all around.

"Suren, you were being mentally and physically abused!" she snapped. "We couldn't leave you to those horrid humans!"

"Those horrid humans are my relatives!" I shot back with anger.

"They abused their position greatly! They have no right to call you their family!"

"Does that mean I have no right to claim them family either?" I asked darkly.

"I never said that," she hissed. "I meant that you were too good for them!"

"Meaning I'm some Lordling, right?" I growled, eyes flashing with anger. I hated being referred to as "higher-than-thou".

"Stop twisting my words," she hissed, eyes narrowing and burning a sudden red. "I meant that you tried everything and you cared whereas they didn't and they never will--" I paused, hurt. Her eyes widened. "Oh, Surendra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," I hissed through clenched teeth, closing my eyes at the sudden burning in my eyes. "But that doesn't mean you're not right either. They never did care. I was foolish to think otherwise." I turned away from her.

_The truth still hurts though_, I thought to myself in bitterness. _Everything I did was still not enough to make them love me. Not that you can make anyone love you. You can't make anyone love you. You're not-- _

My train of thoughts were filled with insecurity as they were usually whenever I thought about my relatives. It was something that still hurt me. It would probably still hurt years to come. Not that I hoped to be thinking of them during that time. I wished to erase them, but I knew I couldn't. Their words of hate and their abuse marked me. Marred me for life.

"No, you weren't, my childe," she murmured softly as she pulled me into a hug. "Children are excused from that. You were used in your innocence. That doesn't mean you were foolish. They were the fools. They couldn't see how wonderful you are."

"I'm not wonderful," I muttered darkly. "Far from it." I sighed. "I'm used is what I am."

She stiffened. "_What did he do?_"

"Not like _that_, Mira," I chuckled bitterly. "I would never allow anyone that pleasure. I'd kill myself sooner than allowing anything of the sort take place upon my person."

"Don't talk like that," she whispered as she hugged me tighter.

"But it's true," I murmured before pulling away and flashing her a forced smile as I avoided her eyes. "When are we leaving?"

"Soon, my childe," she replied after a few moments of looking at me with sad eyes.

I went to leave the room, but paused and turned to look at her. "What's my name?"

She looked at me with puzzlement before smiling softly in understanding. "Surendra Harrison James Dalca-Singh."

I looked at her with a thoughtful frown before smiling brightly, "Not bad."

Then I retreated to my room.

---

We were just heading out of the bank when I noticed something completely fascinating. I pointed it out to Mira as Amar headed into the book shop and she rolled her eyes before pushing me in the direction I pointed at. She headed toward the Apothecary while muttering in Arabic about the short attention span of youth these days. I headed over to the animal shop and entered slowly, looking over every detail and giving every animal I walked past a pet.

When I was younger, I was always fascinated by the different animals about the world. I always paid attention to each animal I was around. Always giving every one of them attention that they deserved along with lots of respect. I did the same with every animal here.

I noticed the snakes that were on display and smiled. I loved snakes. They held this simple attraction for me. Not only could I understand them, but they also could understand me.

"That's a nice collection you have here," I stated to the shopkeeper as the woman came to stand beside me.

"Yes, it is," I heard her gloat as I ran a finger along the top of one of the cages.

"Is that an Egyptian Cobra, I see?" I asked as I eyed the baby snake with wide eyes.

"Why yes, it most certainly is," she replied with a smile. "Any reason why you ask?"

"I've always fancied them and boas," I stated with a grin. "Rattlers as well, but I see you don't have one in your collections."

"A bit harder to come by," she admitted. "They don't sale them here in Europe."

"I see," I stated with a grin. "Is that a Redtail Boa over there?"

"Yes, we just had him hatch the other day," she stated smugly. "We also have a newer subspecies of the Boa called a Firebelly."

"Firebelly?' I asked with surprise.

She pointed me over to the red boa in the cage next to the redtails she kept. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Absolutely gorgeous," I whispered as I placed my hand against the cage. "I've never seen such a beautiful fiery red before."

"Yes, it's hard to come by," she agreed.

"I've come to a decision," I stated as I straightened up and looked over at her.

"Oh?"

"Yes," I replied with a grin. "I'd like to purchase the Egyptian Cobra over there. I would also like the baby Redtail Boa (the ivory one) and this baby Firebelly Boa."

"Are you quite sure?" she asked in surprise.

"Quite certain, actually," I replied. "I would also like to know if you have any books on raising these specimens?"

"I'll throw it in the purchase along with the appropriate foods to be given to them," she stated with a wide grin. "Is that all you'd like today, Mr. Potter?"

"Recognized me?" I asked with a sheepish grin. She nodded with a laugh. "Drat, guess I've been caught. Appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I've a mighty liking towards snakes."

"Can't promise anything," she laughed as she led me over to the register. "It would help me if my customers knew that the Boy-Who-Lived himself likes to have snake familiars."

"You're going to shout this to the sky when I leave, huh?" I chuckled as she rang up the total and I paid her.

"Would you like anything else, Mr. Potter?" she asked again with a secretive smile that was too smug for my liking.

"Not today, thank you," I replied with a grin. "But I was wondering if you could send the books and the mice off by owl in an hour to where I'm currently staying?"

"I believe I can do that," she laughed with a sunnier smile. "I take it you'll be taking the snakes with you."

"Of course," I chuckled as she shook her head and proceeded to retrieve the snakes from their current cages.

She put the two boas into a same cage and the cobra in its very own. She then handed them to me with a grin and sent me on my merry way. I shook my head, laughing. I knew that within the hour somehow it would become public knowledge that I obtained serpents. No doubt that there'd be a big sale in the near future if I knew anything about my influence in the wizarding world.

I hurried over to the Apothecary and entered only to bump into a black robed menace. I groaned as I noticed who it was. I then rolled my eyes at the answering growl of irritation.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape snapped in utter disdain.

"What does it look like, Mr. Snape?" I asked sarcastically as I adjusted the cages in my arms. "I'm here picking up ingredients." I gave a mock thoughtful frown. "Or are they selling something I have yet to become aware of?" His face turned from red to purple within a space of a couple of moments. I looked at him with a put-out expression. "If you'll excuse me, I shall continue picking up what I need today instead of holding a steady and utterly entertaining bitch fest with you." An even uglier shade of purple appeared. "I'm sure your imagination will help you in the meantime. Strangle my imaginary person in your mind, but do try to breath while you're doing so. You're looking a lot like a plum."

I brushed past him and came up next to Mira with a greeting smile. She greeted with, "Can't you do anything besides irritate people?"

"I would try doing so if they didn't make complete jerks of themselves in the first place," I chuckled as I adjusted the cages again.

"I see you've bought a nice collection of exotic snakes," she stated with a laugh. "But that's a beautiful type of snake, the red one, I mean. What type is that?"

"It's a newer subspecies," I replied. "A Firebelly Boa." I smirked. "Her fiery red scales are quite catching, no?"

"Lovely," she agreed as she collected an item off the shelf she and I were standing in front of. "You do realize that that man is staring at you and I with a sincere livid stare."

"And I should care why?" I asked with a smile.

She smirked. "He looks like he wants to take you and drown you."

"How strange," I stated aloud. "I would have thought he wanted to strangle me first."

"But worry not, my sour childe," she stated with a smirk at my rising brows, "I shall protect you from the big bad bat."

I started humming the Batman song as she giggled while collecting ingredients. Then I quoted the Riddler, "Riddle me this, riddle me that; who's afraid of a big black bat?"

"Not I, says the fly on the wall," she laughed as she turned to ruffle my hair in affection. "Dear childe, I truly love your sense of humor."

"Aw, shucks," I laughed as I pulled away. "It was nigh laying flat."

"I truly doubt that," she laughed before we both went silent.

"We made a rhyme!" we suddenly both cheered, drawing a couple of stares as we burst into laughter.

"I missed you," she laughed in Arabic as she ruffled my hair again. "Amar just doesn't get it."

"And he never will," I chuckled softly back.

I looked over at Snape who kept an eye on us as he collected some ingredients of his own. I had to think of something fast because I knew that he knew what ingredients made what. He was a Potions Master, after all.

"So again, why is this aging potion necessary for the garden?" I asked seriously, gaining Mira's attention with a playful smile. "I would think you'd want to grow your plants without the help of outside influences."

She caught on quick. "I want my roses in full bloom before that uppity muggle beats me with his own. I have magic; I should use it to my advantage."

"Sounds pathetic, if you ask me," I stated with a laugh. "Besides, what you're doing is called cheating."

"It's not called cheating if you use your talents to your advantage, my childe," she laughed musically, earning a few long stares in response.

I rolled my eyes. "So if you got it, flaunt it?"

"Exactly."

"I might know one or two things about aging potions, but I think it wise to seek advisement from someone with experience in this sort of venture," I suggested with a toss of my head in Snape's direction. "I mean, does it actually help when it comes to speeding up plant growth?"

"In theory, it should," she growled while she glanced at me in mirth. "Now go grab your kit for students over there and meet me at the register."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," I laughed as I left her to go collect the kit however it turned out harder than expected. "Of course this couldn't be simple." I attempted a third time to pick one up before someone leaned around me and picked it up and set it down on top of the cages I was carrying. I turned and flashed a wiry grin at Snape. "Thank you, sir." He then placed some sage on top of my kit. I eyed it in confusion.

"Do tell her to chop it all up in even one inch pieces and stir in counter-clockwise after the first batch of ingredients sets," he snapped before stalking over to another shelf.

I met up with Mira over at the register and relayed the message with a grin. She shot a thankful look over her shoulder while I eyed Snape. I noticed him unconsciously tip his head forward, letting the mass of hair that actually didn't look greasy for once cover his features. I started laughing silently before going quiet when Mira elbowed me gently in the ribs.

She paid our total and off we went, but not before Mira sashayed out the door. I followed along as we headed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Amar and have an early lunch before we left. We got a private room and sat down about the table. We finished eating within a span of half an hour and then we left, fleeing back to the Singh residence to start on the aging potion.

When we got back, I hurried to pick up the mice cage from one of the owls waiting along with the other owl's parcel that contained the needed books. I hauled them up to my room before hurrying down to retrieve the snake cages. I put them on my desk and then proceeded to click open the latch to the baby cobra's cage. I leaned forward.

"--Hello, little one,--" I hissed with a soft and friendly voice.

The cobra coiled and lifted its head to look up at me. "--You sspeak?--"

"--Yess.--"

"--I've heard of your kind, but never met one.--"

"--I would think not, little one.--" I smiled as she flicked her tongue. "--I would like to have you ass a familiar.--"

"--Iss a familiar the ssame ass a pet?--" she asked with disgust.

"--Quite the oppossite, love. You'll be cherisshed ass a unique ssoul. Cared for and loved as all of your sspeciess sshould be.--"

"--And if I sso choosse not to be your familiar, will I be let go?--"

"--Mosst certainly.--"

"--Then I sshall ssee what it iss to be a familiar.--"

"--I jusst assk you not to bite anyone, little one. Unlesss I've advissed otherwisse.--"

She flicked her tongue again. "--Agreed.--"

"--Agreed. Would you like to resst on me for awhile sso ass to ssee where you'll be sstaying?--"

"--Would be mosst wisse.--"

I slid my hand through the opening and let her slither up my arm and wrap about my neck to where she could look around. I chuckled as I heard the other two snakes bickering on whether or not they should be as trusting as their younger companion. Apparently the cobra had been born a couple days after these two were.

"--Would you like to be called Issa, young one?--"

"--It would probably be besst.--"

"--Then you sshall be known ass Issa.--"

I decided to let the other two argue while I go help Mira prepare the potion.

---

It was two days that the potion had to set before I could take it. In the meantime, I had began catching up in my muggle studies while getting to know my new familiars. I had discovered that I happened to be a bit overprotective of all three.

It was yesterday that the two boas conceded to become familiars. I had named the Redtail Boa Bella and the Firebelly Eva. Isa had taken a liking to being wrapped about my shoulders as I walked around while the other two slithered about in the garden under the promise that they'd stay out of sight. It had been a highly eventful negotiation between the two female boas.

It was also yesterday that Hermione and Mira had planned out how they were going to proceed into the mentoring that Hermione would be undergoing during the summer. I had been surprised that I would be helping her with the ropes the first few weeks. This was good however it did lead to trouble since Hermione would be coming over and staying most of the day here while I taught her the specific procedures.

It meant that I couldn't very well hide all the work that I was doing. It also meant that I had to tell her immediately what I was up to because if I didn't, she wouldn't stop nagging me until she found out. Not that she wouldn't figure out something was up within the next couple of days when we would be seeing each other since I would be taking an aging potion. No doubt I'd be a lot taller.

This would be most interesting. Quite interesting as long as she didn't tear out my hair. Or grab my ear and shake me about while lecturing me on my reckless behavior.

Yep, this would be most interesting.

I got to my feet as I slid out of the closet, deciding to face the world. I always hid in small spaces to hide from others. It was happenstance. It was my quiet place and I enjoyed the peace that it offered. I remember the first time that I had heard Amar and Mira get into a fight. I hid in this same closet in this same room that I now slept in until they finished.

Amar was the one to come and pull me out, telling me that I couldn't hide in it forever. I didn't believe him at the time, but I grew wise and knew that it wasn't right to always hide. It was only right to retreat if only to return to battle once you recollected yourself.

Mira called me downstairs, her voice hiding all traces of nervous as she spoke. I walked slowly, picking up my pace until I met her at the bottom step. In her hand was a vial of the aging potion.

I looked her in the eye and nodded with a determined stare, "I'm ready."

"Good because we didn't work this hard to make it to back out of our plans," she stated with a smirk. "Now let's go to the living room and set you on the couch. Allah only knows what will happen if you take this standing."

She led me to the couch and sat me down. She then handed me the vial filled with what looked like mold and I made a face. I really do hate potions. Don't get me wrong, I loved making them despite what I led others to believe, but the taking of them I didn't like. I looked up and toasted to her cheerfully before downing the entire vial. Nearly gagging, I felt tingling shoot throughout my body and then shards of pain.

Gasping from the fiery agony as the potion worked its magic, I remembered that it would instantly make me grow and that would no doubt be the cause of the agony I was in now. It lasted for quite some time and when it stopped, I felt the cold sweat running in rivulets down my face.

"Well that was astonishing," Amar stated matter-of-factly as he appeared in the doorway. "It's a good thing I let you borrow a pair of pants because yours would be very tight at the moment."

"What do you mean?" I asked after a few seconds of deep calm breaths as I noticed that I was lying down on the couch.

"You've grown at least five inches," Mira answered as she kneeled next to the couch and placed a damp cloth against my forehead. "And your hair is a lot longer."

"Is it?" I asked with anticipation. I had always wanted to try and grow my hair out.

"Yes," Amar replied as he went to sit down in the loveseat to the side of the couch I was in. "It looks to be past your shoulders."

"I believe we'll have to go shopping tomorrow for new clothes," Mira sighed anxiously. "At least then we'll be able to go into muggle London for some more books you need to study."

"I was thinking," Amar began suddenly.

"Never a good thing," I muttered before grinning and listening to the older vampire.

"Perhaps we should do home-schooling for your muggle school?" he stated evenly. "I think you'd be able to take the standardized test to graduate early if you spent it studying here. You do tend to get bored easily because the material is too easy. You always did say they went too slow for you."

"Yes," I replied. "I suppose I did say that." I nodded thoughtfully. "I do like the sound of that."

"And then you'd be able to get a job," Mira stated after a moment of thoughtful silence. "It'd keep you out of trouble."

"It's not like I intend to get into trouble," I muttered feeling very defensive.

"You could work part-time at the catering place," Mira said with certainty. "I could use an extra hand and you'll be paid." She sighed after a few moments. "How about you apply around the area and if none are hiring, then you could come and cater with me. That way you'll have a backup plan. I shouldn't push you into catering; I really shouldn't."

"It's all right," I murmured as I closed my eyes in exhaustion. "I think I'm going to go to bed early."

"Let me," Amar growled as he stalked forward to the couch just as I was pushing myself up into a sitting position with my jaw clenched. "Your joints will be stiff due to the accelerated physical growth." He scooped me up in bridal fashion and carried me up to my room. "You'll need to stretch out your limbs before the shopping trip with Mira tomorrow. Otherwise you'll be in a lot of pain. Worse than it is now most like." He looked at the window after setting me down in my bed. A large tropical bird was pecking at the window. "What in Allah's name?"

"It's got a letter!" I whispered as he went to other the window. The bird could barely get through but it succeeded and dropped the letter in my lap before disappearing right back out. "It's from Sirius!"

"Your godfather?" Amar asked with surprise. I had told them about my last three years at Hogwarts when we were making the potion. "Isn't he supposed to be in hiding?"

"Yes," I answered as opened the letter and began reading it. "He's in hiding and says he's doing fine," I cheered happily. Now I could stop my constant worrying about the bloody man. "He sends his best and hopes to hear back from me soon."

I would've jumped out of bed and went to write a reply had I not been so exhausted. Amar took the letter and set it on my desk which now was cluttered with books of muggle and wizarding alike. I noticed that Nitya, the Bengal cat, was just entering my room. The cat jumped up onto my bed and collapsed beside my stomach as I rolled to my left side.

"Night, Suren," I heard Amar chuckle before he disappeared into the darkening house.

"Night, dad," I heard myself sleepily mutter, not noticing my words as my eyes closed and everything went black.

_**Note:**_

I would have had this out yesterday, but I couldn't get an internet signal. Kind of prevented me from doing so. Sorry. I'll try to answer questions next time, but since I believe I nearly have the third chapter finished, I'll wait to do so. Thank you for your comments. I didn't even think of a couple things you guys mentioned. So thank you.

Well I'm off to complete the next chapter. Until then.

Leave Comments! Comments give me thoughts!


	4. Chapter Three: Shopping to the Oldies

**Chapter Three: Shopping to the Oldies**

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" Mira sighed as she and I walked into the mall and looked for the first store that met our fancy.

"Do you think we could go in there?" I asked at a shop that sold faded fashions after we had exited the book shop we had occupied ourselves for nearly an hour.

"Sure, whatever you think will be best," she stated with a smile and walked with me into it.

I started to pull out some long sleeve shirts of various dark colors while reaching for the faded colored t-shirts. All five of the long sleeves were black while the t-shirts varied from dark red, dark and faded greens, dark blues, grey, and a couple in black and white. I had to buy an entire wardrobe due to Mira's insistence about getting rid of my old clothes which were oddly enough hand-me-downs from Dudley.

And, of course, they didn't fit anymore since my growth spurt. That was another reason for a whole new wardrobe.

I had to try on several pairs of pants to find my size and decided to get three pairs that were well-fitted while the other four were loose and baggy; all being of the boot-cut variety. Out of all the jeans, only three were black, the rest being a dark blue with the exception of one being a very light blue.

Mira threw in some V-neck shirts that buttoned up that were dark red, black, and army green along with several other shirts with phrases on them that made me think she was being utterly excessive. I looked around as we finished getting socks and boxers. I found a belt that was studded and had a large belt buckle of a skull with crossbones on it. I picked it up along with a regular studded belt. Mira came back with the basket and smiled serenely as I eyed the many studded, leather, and rubber bracelets before grabbing several items.

"I think that's enough for here, don't you think?" she asked as we headed to the cashier to pay for all the items. The man rounding our total looked at Mira with surprise when we came over with a basket filled with clothes. "Growth spurt," she answered with a gentle smile. "He's grown five inches in the past four months." The guy eyed me with surprise before getting back down to business.

As I let Mira pay for the muggle clothing that I agreed to let her pay, I eyed a nearby store that sold leather clothing by the masses. As we exited the store we were in, Mira led the way almost like she had read my mind. We ended up with two leather racer jackets, one black and one chocolate brown along with a wallet. We went to the next store and got one pair of black tennis shoes and another pair of black lace-up boots.

We ended up going to the local salon to get my hair shorn unevenly. I had decided long hair was overrated. It was now short in the back and long enough to cover my scar still in the front, but also to be spiked. It was so spiky that when I had looked in the mirror, I had thought of those anime characters with the outrageous spikes every which way. It was the only was to describe what it looked like.

I was then handed clothing and told to go change out of Amar's clothing that I had borrowed. I went to change and examined myself in the mirror afterwards while holding Amar's clothing in one hand. Though with the exception of dorky round glasses, I looked pretty decent.

My hair was pitch black which sharply contrasted against my pale skin and bringing out the bright sea green of my wolfish eyes. I had to admit to having a striking face. You know the kind that the black hair seems to be pure black, contrasting with the pale skin and even better with the sudden color of the eyes all with animalistic face structure. The typical bad boy look.

A long sleeve brown shirt (Mira must've added it when I wasn't looking) clung to me and had the words of _Save a Broom Ride a Werewolf _with the picture of wolf pup looking dazed emblazed on the chest. My jeans were light blue and loose enough to be very comfortable and casual. I looked down at the black boots I wore and smiled. The normal studded belt held up my pants even when there really was no need; they weren't that loose or baggy. Overall, it didn't look half bad.

I hurried out of the bathroom to only be stared at by Mira. She practically gawked at me. I rolled my eyes and set the borrowed cloths inside an extra bag we had gotten for this purpose.

"Thanks," I stated with a broad smile as I took the black jacket, tugged the tag off in one yank, and slid it on.

"You look rather bad," she stated after a few seconds. "But in a good way."

"Again, thanks," I replied with a quirky grin, receiving a roll of eyes and a bemused smile in return. "Are we heading out?"

"I think it would be best to put these away before going to the eye doctor, yes," she stated with a sudden bright smile. "We're definitely getting you a new pair of glasses. Maybe contacts?"

"Sounds like a plan," I replied as we hurried to put the bags away and then hurried off to my appointment that had been set up not a month back. Amar and her had been busy little gits, it seemed.

I ended up getting a silver rectangular framed set of glasses that fit my face perfectly while ordering some clear and honey brown contacts. Mira then rushed me out of the office and we hurried over to the Leaky Cauldron.

We rushed off to the bank to pull some money out and went to Madam Malkins to get two new black robes that were only for our occasional entrance into the wizarding world. I noticed I had been getting strange looks as we headed down the alley to the bookstore where I started collecting all sorts of books on various topics. Especially ones that had to do with Animagus transfigurations.

It wasn't until we had separated with her going to Knockturn Alley for a few things and I to the pet shop that anyone approached me. I had just picked up owl treats when I heard someone step behind me. I turned around to see Remus Lupin standing there with a bemused expression.

"Hello Moony," I chuckled as I went about looking at the kittens nearby.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Remus asked politely, concern and worry appearing on his face.

"I'm not alone," I chuckled. "My guardian had to get a few things in the Alley over." I shot him a grin. "I'm just picking up some stuff that I may not get a chance of getting if I run low." I eyed a little Calico kitten who seemed to be conducting an escape attempt. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," he answered with a weary tone. Then he gave me a pointed look. "I thought your relatives hated magic. Lily told us they were quite against it, in fact."

"I said guardian, not relative," I stated calmly as I shot him a frown.

I do hope that whole werewolf against vampire thing that muggles all spouted wasn't actually for real otherwise I'm screwed.

"You're a lot taller than I remember," he noted suspiciously as he started to put two and two together.

"Yes, but I think that's what boys do," I stated off-handedly as Isa, who was hidden under my shirt, slithered up to wrap about my neck. I turned back to him. "Isn't that supposed to be part of growing up, Moony?"

"--He ssmellss like wet earth, chocolate, and ssomething dark and wild,--" Isa hissed as she flicked her tongue against my neck.

"--He'ss a werewolf, Issa,--" I hissed in reply.

"--Iss he trustworthy?--" she asked as she reared back to show off her hood, acting as menacing as possible.

"--He'ss family, my love.--"

"I had heard that you were a Parselmouth, but I've never actually witnessed it," Remus laughed quietly. "Did you have her when you went to Hogwarts?"

"I've just obtained her recently," I replied as I scooped out the Calico menace who slipped out of the cage in escape. I chuckled as I held the kitten. "This one seems a handful."

"That's the third time today that kitten has tried to escape," the owner growled as she stalked forward to us with a embarrassed smile. "Hello, Mr. Potter. Did you need anything?"

"I'm just picking up owl treats," I replied with a grin. "But it looks like I might relieve you of this kitten as well." I smiled at her questioning gaze. "My current guardian has a Bengal cat that's been a menace and it looks like I've found a partner for Nitya for the time. The two should be able to keep each other out of trouble."

"And if your guardian does not wish to have another pet?" she asked uncertainly.

"I know of a younger Ravenclaw who's birthday is in a couple of weeks," I replied with a smile. "I was just going to find a muggle books for her, but this may be a better idea." I shot her a smile. "In the meantime, though, Nitya will have company while I'm visiting."

"I was unaware that you knew anyone besides those in your year in Ravenclaw," Remus stated off-handedly after I made my purchases. I was currently carrying the kitten in one arm.

"Luna is rather eccentric and I may not know her very well since I'm almost always surrounded by my other friends, but I do find her as someone I can honestly get along with," I replied as Isa hissed down at the kitten and the kitten replied with a similar hiss.

"You mean Ms. Lovegood?" Remus asked with a smile down at the two animals.

"Yes."

"I do find it saddening that her fellow housemates treat her with acts of cruelty," he stated. "I find her to be one of the truer Ravenclaws in the house."

I chuckled in agreement. "She does seem to be the pure definition of the scholarly type." I shot him a grin. "I love listening to her talk about all the things she thinks up. She's got a wicked sense of humor." I started laughing. "The last time we talked, she started in on nargles and whether she should be careful about the discovery of their location. She doesn't want to throw their lifestyle off just because people will flock to see them." I turned to look at him. "And she told me that pigs could fly. I mean, I was being sarcastic and told her, 'pigs would fly before I did such and such,' and she then announces that there is something called Welsh Flying Pigs. I went to find out if she was right or not and I found that she was."

"Yes, that would throw anyone from the muggle world off," Remus noted with a smile.

"Suren, dear, do you have any idea how hard it was to get these boo--?" Mira laughed as she appeared suddenly before pausing at the sight of Remus next to me. She composed herself and smiled almost too brightly for anyone's own good. "Hello, you must be that Professor we heard so much about. I'm Suren's guardian, Mira Singh."

"Remus Lupin," the werewolf replied as his eyes slightly darkened with thought. "I hope those things he told put me in a good light."

"Never a bad comment, that one," she replied cheerfully.

She acted the exact opposite of a stereotypical vampire acted. It was funny to watch Remus try to discern the situation. When he finally spoke, I stiffened at his question.

"In what way are you his guardian, Ms. Singh?"

"My brother and I recently adopted him," she replied evenly, her expression challenging his own.

The adoption had been finalized the day before. Apparently the two had been up to this for awhile. I wasn't in the least bit surprised when I found out. They had been back in the country since the beginning of the year, after all.

He inhaled sharply. "W-what?" He turned to look at me. "Does Padfoot know? And, for that matter, does Dumbledore?"

"I sent off a letter to Paddy earlier and no," I answered stiffly. I caught Mira's wrist just as she was reaching out to touch my shoulder where Isa was hiding now. She allowed me to pull her closer and eye the watch on the same wrist. "Mira, we need to get back to the doctors before it closes or we'll have to pick the glasses up tomorrow."

"Indeed," she murmured as she gained a decidedly thoughtful expression. She handed me the car keys and the bottomless bag she was carrying our purchases in after eyeing the kitten in my arm with a smirk. "You go on ahead and I'll follow in a few seconds."

I nodded and started forward but stopped just as I reached the entrance into the pub. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and surveyed the area before my eyes met with a pair of autumn gold ones. My breath caught in my throat as those eyes glinted with something I was unfamiliar with but nonetheless made me uneasy.

The man was indescribable. His brown-black hair cascaded down to his waist in a thick sleek manner with fringe hanging down to his chin. He was the epiphany of nobility mixed with wolfish features that seemed just right. He had a medium tan and looked like he had came back from a roll in the dirt. He had dirt smudged across one high cheekbone. It didn't diminish his striking features. In fact, it seemed to heighten them.

He was taller than Amar by the looks of it and more muscular, but in a sleek way. He had a pair of broad shoulders and a thin waist with long, long legs. These accents were emphasized by muggle clothing. A pair of dark blue tight jeans, a faded army green t-shirt, a cloak thrown haphazardly about him, and dark brown boots were worn looking and looked close to falling apart. I caught sight of a gold hoop in his left earlobe.

His nose flared as he inhaled. He suddenly strode out of his hiding place. Striding toward me, he made a sight. I felt bats and grenades in my stomach as I suddenly became apprehension. Due to my nerves, I turned with the help of my guardian's orders replaying in my mind and headed inside the pub before hurrying off into the muggle world.

I didn't think he'd follow me and if he had, Mira was probably trailing right behind him. She did say she'd follow in a few seconds after all. I headed over to the car and put the stuff on the seat behind the front passenger seat. I slid easily out of the door and straightened up.

Turning, I crashed into something. Something that smelled strongly of the forest, an all consuming musk, the faint hint of herbs with, and a tangy distinct scent of liquer. I looked up to see the man with the autumn gold eyes. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, willing myself not to gawk at him. I noted that I was more than a foot shorter than him and he had to be around Remus's age.

He was giving me a warm wolfish grin as he brought one hand to place on my hip and another to slip behind my neck and into my hair. He stepped closer, making me back into the corner that the car and opened door to said car offered. I tried to shove him away, but it was useless since he was bigger and stronger. He stopped a breath away from me. I tried to shove him away again but it did nothing to deter him and my hands remained pressed against his chest as he tried to move closer.

He leaned down until his face was barely touching my neck and inhaled what I presumed was my scent. I held my breath, not believing this was happening because it seemed rather surreal at best, but also because I tried not to panic as I stood cornered. I shivered as his warm breath tickled my neck.

I felt lips faintly touch my neck and a beguiling deep baritone growl, "You smell delectable, luv." My heart pounded in my chest as I felt a swipe of a tongue against my pulse. "You taste even better." My breath hitched and I let out an odd strangled noise from the back of my throat when I felt him suddenly bite down on my skin.

"Get away from my childe!" Mira hissed as she suddenly appeared and used her supernatural strength to yank him off of me. Thank goodness he let go of my neck at that point.

Remus appeared next to me and pulled me into his arms, shielding me from the other man, as he returned the fierce growl the other let out. After being ripped from his quarry, I couldn't blame the gold-eyed man. I got cranky too when ripped away from my snacks. It took me a few moments to process that thought. Then I proceeded to have a minor panic attack.

"Suren!" I heard Mira gasp as she swept me out of Remus's arm and into her own. "Remember, breathe, breathe." I followed her instructions and slowly calmed down. Damn the aging potion and its effects on emotional situations!

"Is he all right?" the man asked with sudden concern as he took a few steps forward.

"I'm fine," I stated before anyone could answer for me as I pulled out of Mira's arms and suddenly felt dizzy.

I slid off my jacket and let the cool summer day chill me down. Both Remus and the gold-eyed man took one look at my shirt and burst into laughter. I smiled and chuckled at their reactions wirily.

You'd think how serious the moment was that they wouldn't have laughed at the shirt one bit, but apparently it didn't one bit.

"I'm tired, Mira," I stated after a few seconds of silence when the laughter died down.

"Well let's go pick up your glasses and then put you to bed," she replied gently, ruffling my hair and taking the keys out of my hand and went around to the other side. She looked at Remus with a warm smile while shooting the gold-eyed man a stormy glare. "This is farewell, I suppose. You'll remember what I asked you to think about?"

Remus nodded, "I'll give you an answer in the morning, Ms. Singh."

"That would be fantastic," she replied cheerfully. "Until then, good-bye." She offered a frown to the other man before motioning me to follow.

"I do hope sincerely that you will keep this information from Dumbledore," I stated softly, looking at Remus with a steely gaze that didn't hide my fatigue one bit. "Good-bye, Moony." I gave him a quick hug which surprised us both. I didn't regularly hug people. At least I knew I wouldn't make a habit of it. I turned to look at the gold-eyed man and offered my hand hesitantly. "I didn't catch your name Mister…"

"Anicetus Vukasin Abandonato," he replied with a grin that made me flush red. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." He took my hand and before I could fathom what he was up to, he pulled me flush against him. "A rather surprising pleasure." He leaned down and swiped his tongue at my pulse as my heart hammered in my throat. "I'll see you again soon, luv."

I was let go and I hurried back to the car as Remus and the man walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron all the while talking furiously with one another. Remus looked beyond pissed and his wolf was showing. The other just smirked as he remarked with something. I had no doubt that both would be brutally bruised before they ended their discussion.

We had just picked up my glasses and were driving back home when Mira broke the silence. She had looked extremely analytical the entire time while I just sat there, petting the Calico kitten in thought. I felt myself relax just a bit more when she spoke.

"That fellow was quite the oddity, wasn't he?" she asked with a thoughtful voice.

"Yes, but I think saying he's an oddity is a bit of an understatement," I sneered matter-of-factly.

A smile tugged at her lips. "If I didn't know better, I'd say the two of you were mates. Or he believes you to be his mate due to the way he was acting." She shot me a smile. "Wolves tend to be claim-oriented from the get go of sniffing out their mates." Her smile grew bigger. "And judging by that bite he was administrating to your neck, it certainly looks to be as if he was claiming you."

I froze when she said that. "Mates?"

"Didn't you learn _anything _while at that school of yours?" she replied with amusement. "Yes, mates. In the werewolf culture, there is supposedly one mate for everyone out there. Though since some go years without finding their special other, they enter a relationship to heal the rift it has left."

"You mean they believe in _soul mates_?"

"To a point, yes."

"Does this work the same with vampires?"

"Not really. We live forever and seldom do we get along with anyone outside of the family. It's a rather lonely existence. Or so I'm told." She was only two hundred years old plus her age when her and her brother were turned.

"Do you believe in this whole _soul mate conspiracy_?"

"Do you?"

"Don't play reverse psychology with me, Mira," I growled. "I'm tired enough now to be completely annoyed with it. Please give me a straight answer."

"I don't know what to believe, honestly. If it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So predestined life, blah, blah, blah?" I asked with an uneasy voice.

"Basically, yes," she replied simply.

She parked the car in the driveway and then started to help me unload all the bags. I was grateful for the help in the long run since I could barely keep my eyes open. I felt like I had been running a marathon for days and my joints were beginning to become very stiff. As I came out for the last bag, I let loose a string of curses in Parseltongue.

Mira had appeared instantly in alarm and barely suppressed a giggle that she hurried to cover up with a cough. She rolled her eyes in mirth. I followed her inside with the worn cloak tossed over my shoulder while I carried the last bag.

"That bloody arrogant tosser!" I hissed as I closed the door behind me. "That over-presumptuous bastard of Satan spawn!"

"Yes, yes, that bloody fruit," Mira supplied, giggling, but by then I had let loose a cry of frustration before succumbing to the exhaustion that seeped through my body.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and go to bed," I stated softly before heading silently up the stairs and placed the cloak over the back of my chair and the bag next to the others that set clumped together in front of my closet door.

_**Note**_:

And yes, it will be slash, but within reason. I hope that answers our last reviewer. Sorry for the non Remy and Harry slasher, but I felt I could do more with an OC. Harry will not yet take control of his finances, but will in the future. I will see about doing a flashback so you guys can read about Hermione and Harry's past meeting.

I think that's it. I should go before I give too much away. Yes, and yes. Anicetus is a bit cuddly. You'll see why in the next chapter. Also, I might have Hermione start her mentoring in the next chapter as well.

LEAVE COMMENTS! Okay?


	5. Chapter Four: Stalker’s Delight

_**Chapter Four: Stalker's Delight**_

(A/N: Read first chapter of the fourth book.)

I bolted out of the bed and looked around frantically, trying to figure out where I was. I finally calmed down as my mind filled with memories of what had recently been going on. I breathed harshly as I ran my hand through my hair.

I started to change into an old pair of sweats and a white muscle shirt while carrying my socks and shoes as I snuck downstairs quietly. I needed to run off the steam that the dream had garnered. The sun peaked a little, but it was still dark and I felt at ease as I set out at an even pace after I pulled on the last two items of clothing. I felt myself drift into the moment, relishing the morning air and the energy I was exerting.

Sweating heavily by the time I made it down to the little school that was about three miles down from the sibling's house, I picked up my pace and raced back down the park where I hurled myself into the chilly grass. Sated as I felt the buildup of energy leave me, I laid out on my back and watched as the sky lightened. I was humming a song that I had heard playing as Amar holed himself in his room to write.

Doubting very much that I'd at least see the elder vampire today, I continued to watch the sky lighten into various shades and colors. It looked like the weather was now warmer and I knew without a doubt that I would be found out here, among my books and the warm sunlight.

I picked myself up off the ground and headed in just as I noticed Mira rousing around the kitchen, a cup of warm blood on the kitchen table as she boiled a pot of tea. I noticed Remus sitting at the table silently. I nodded to him as I went to take a shower and change into clean clothes. As I returned to the kitchen after ten minutes, struggling with one hand to button up my jeans with a shirt shoved into the back pocket to put on later, I gave up as I excepted the cup and then took a sip. I smiled. Green tea was my favorite type of tea and I had missed it greatly at Hogwarts.

Sitting the cup down on the bar near where the stove was nearby, I rummaged in the fridge for the eggs along with the left over chicken fajitas that had been placed in there from the night before. I smiled as I looked over to Remus.

"Would you care for some breakfast, sir?" I asked with a broad grin.

"Depends on the breakfast," he replied with a smirk that seemed to go with his kind features somehow. I had never even seen this man smirk in the entire year I had known him. Though it was as if it was perfectly normal. "What on earth are you _attempting _to make?" He grinned. "From what I hear from Severus you can't even make a decent potion."

"It is a common belief that I cannot make a potion," I conceded sheepishly. "That does not stop me from my fantastic abilities to cook, I'll have you know." Then I gave him a pointed look. "And you wouldn't be able to make a decent potion either when you have that beast of a bat growling in your ear, heaving with petty contempt, panting words of disdain."

"I wouldn't be saying that around your mate, childe," Mira teased. "He might find that statement to be very suggestive."

I went bright red. "Only you and Seamus would find a sexual overture in that bloody statement."

"It could be I _might be_ channeling those two's thought pattern, but that did sound very bad indeed," Remus stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't start," I warned him with a pointed glare. "And I'm making a chicken fajita omelet."

"I might as well see if you can cook or not," he replied with a fake long-suffering sigh. Then he gave a frown to Mira. "Does he know what it is your planning, exactly?"

"Not precisely," she conceded nervously. She turned to me. "I asked him if he would tutor you privately." She held a hand, pausing me from my sudden surge of anger about to spill past my lips. "You cannot do magic when you're underage and out of school unless you have a tutor. The Ministry forbids it. Luckily, Mr. Lupin here agreed to tutor you. I have already gotten your files and withdrew you from the school. I will have the files of your tutoring at the Ministry tomorrow." She ran her tongue across one pearly fang while smiling brightly. "Your information shall be withheld from everyone who wants to look in on it." She grinned evilly. "Nobody will know what's going on until Hogwarts gets back into session."

I shot her a broad smile. "You clever minx."

"Clever as always," I heard her reply as I started making the first omelet. Then I heard panic in her voice. "What on earth is _that_ doing in my kitchen?"

"That's Isa," I chuckled after I spotted the Egyptian Cobra slither up on the counter and make herself comfortable on it while watching me cook. "And you know she doesn't bite unless I tell her to do so." Then I shot her a kicked puppy expression. "Besides, she's a baby. She needs positivists all around."

"Like that's comforting," I heard her mutter as she swept over to the table and sat next to Remus. "I've asked him to take the other guest room."

"Oh?" I continued to cook, ignoring the fact that I felt like someone, besides them, were watching me.

"I've agreed," Remus replied cautiously.

"I suspect you'll be helping with the catering as well?" I asked off-handedly as I finished the omelet and put it on a plate and went to place it in front of him. "Mira demands that one of us helps her at least a few times a season." I chuckled then. "Amar tries to get out of it consistently. I get left with the work at that point, but I like to cater. It's fun."

"The Sherwood's party will be the biggest event this summer and I need all the help I can get," she stated matter-of-factly. "Remus will be helping at the buffet tables."

"Ooh, that's fun," I chuckled deviously. "Watch your back, Lupin, 'ole boy, those old birds get very frisky after the first hour!"

"Quiet you," she snapped as she paused mid-sip of her cup of blood.

"Aye-aye, Captain," I chuckled as I went back to start on my omelet. "Ahoy maties, we be treading amongst dangerous females." I cracked the eggs open and smiled as I put them in the pan. "But luckily for you, you will be in my stomach unless she decides to cut me open and let you out into the world. If that is the case, it was nice while it lasted."

"There is that disturbing fact that Suren likes to talk to his food while cooking," Mira laughed musically. "That may be another reason why he couldn't do his potions properly. He likes to endear himself to the ingredients." She wrinkled her nose as she spoke to the werewolf. "That teacher sounds like one that would beat him senseless if Suren decided to do so."

"I believe his classmates might begin to question his sanity as well if he did something along those lines," Remus supplied helpfully with a grin.

I took a sip of my tea before flicking on the CD player on and starting bobbing my head to the song "Bent" by Matchbox 20. I wrinkled my nose as I poured more tea into my cup and took a sip. I finished the omelet and switched the CD to another with a sitar playing with a tribal beat and lively singers.

I pulled out a glass and filled it with water and placed it at the table with my plate. I returned for my cup of tea while asking, "Does anyone else feel like they're being watched or is it just me?"

"That damned idiot!" Remus snarled suddenly before he tried to compose himself. "I tried to convince him that you are anything _but _a mate." He growled. "He doesn't listen." He let out another growl. "He followed me here."

"We should at least invite him in so the neighbors don't talk about a bloody stranger lurking about," Mira sighed impatiently. I gaped at her. "_What_?"

"You sound just like my Aunt and those other housewives," I replied with a fake utterly terrified voice. "It's utterly creepy."

"Oh, shut up," she growled while blushing. "I do not sound like those dodos." She let out an impatient noise in the back of her throat. "I just got used to him being _around_. You just brought it back to my attention. Now go let the prat in before he wanks off in my bloody roses!" Lupin choked on his tea, sputtering in shock.

I growled as I tossed my napkin on the table and stood up. I went over to the bar to let Isa slither up my arm before heading to the door to let the other werewolf in. I walked outside, looking around for the elusive nutter.

"--My love, be careful,--" - I whispered in Parseltongue, crouching before the garden, and letting her slither down my arm and into the roses.

"Oi! Potter!" I heard a female voice call from across the street.

I looked up to see Roni, a girl I had known since two years before going off to Hogwarts, racing over and waving an orange flyer in her hand. She had a bright smile plastered across her face and her stormy sea blue eyes danced with excitement. I met her halfway and snatched the flyer out of her hand, reading it.

"So the party's at nine tomorrow evening?" I asked with a smile in reply after I finished reading.

"It says so," she giggled. "Are you coming? I don't want to go alone."

"Umm… sure," I muttered while blushing in embarrassment. "Is Blue-hair going to be there?"

She started to giggle, but muffled her laughter with her hand. "What's it to you? You said you didn't like him very much. The two of you last summer nearly annihilated each other at the last party I dragged you off to."

I blushed even brighter. I did say that and we nearly did, didn't I? "Well I'm just making sure that I don't happen to run into him on accident."

"Blimey, Harry," she giggled. "You're terrible at lying."

"Am not," I replied with a frown as I tugged on one strand of her deep auburn hair. I smiled thereafter. "Besides, I'm not much for those of the _emo _variety."

"I know," she laughed. "He's way too _mass suicide _for you."

"Affirmative," I chuckled as I ran a hand through my hair. I paused for a second. "I still have food on the table…"

She burst into laughter. "I can't believe you just left food lying about."

"Oh, shush you," I growled affectionately.

"So do you want to meet at my house or here?" she asked, changing the subject quickly as she looked at something over my shoulder.

"How about here?" I suggested. "You'll probably drag me inside your house and have your wicked way if I even attempt to journey over there."

She giggled. "That's so true." She paused with a deep frown. "Who's the guy at your front door, Harry?"

I turned to see Anicetus glowering over at the both of us. I turned back, rolling my eyes in the process. "I've picked up a stalker."

"Ooh," she cooed as she grabbed my cheek and shook it about. "You've got a big kitty after you. A cute one at that."

I pushed her hand away and straightened my clothes nervously until I realized I was only wearing jeans which made her giggle madly. "More like a wolf tracking my scent."

"Adorable," she giggled.

"You're not helping," I muttered dryly.

"Why should I?" she asked. "He doesn't look a mass killer to me and he's honestly hotter than Fabio could ever be." She sighed darkly for a second. "I don't understand what they find in the mammoth, personally, but to each their own." She then brightened immediately.

"He's also twice our age," I muttered darkly, glowering at her bright smiling features.

"Doesn't matter," she muttered in distraction. "At least you have him after you. If he was chasing my tail, I'd surely give a good romping about."

"I know," I muttered as I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shush," she giggled. "I'm going to go home now and hope that he snags that ever elusive tail of yours." She raced back to her house, waving at me with a sunny grin.

"Sometimes I wonder why there are optimistic people in the world," I murmured as I turned around and headed into the house, but not before hooking arms with Anicetus and dragging him in. He closed the door behind us. I let go of his arm and trailed into the kitchen with him following close behind. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful, luv," the man replied with a sunny grin.

I went to get him a cup and handed it to him before joining Remus and Mira at the table. I started to chow down food with a vengeance. Mira coughed while Remus chuckled.

"It's like watching one of those safari shows," Mira muttered.

I paused, looking up at him. "Growing boys devour things."

"More like savagely tear them apart," she muttered.

"You're a mean one, Ms. Grinch," I chuckled.

"Are you planning on cooking anything else today?" she asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of baking muffins and making cookies to start with Hermione's training, if that's all right?" I replied evenly, my face thoughtful. "Should I decide what's for dinner?"

"Could you lay out chicken?" she asked.

"I was thinking steak for our guests today, but chicken does sound better," I answered.

"Something light, if you will," Remus inserted.

"Chicken then," I muttered as I finished eating and stood up to gather my dish and finished glass of water before going over and setting them in the sink. I returned to sit down and started to finish my tea.

"Suren, childe, did you get much sleep last night?" Mira asked with sudden concern.

I turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Y-yes." I glanced at her with a frown. "Should we really be discussing this in front of guests, Mira?"

"You're right, sorry," she apologized quickly with a soft smile. "I'm just worried. I heard you bouncing about earlier after four this morning."

"Couldn't sleep after the dream I had," I admitted quietly. "It was indeed one of the strangest ones I've ever had." I smiled lightly. "Something I hope to never again have."

"At least get a nap after you cook those cookies and muffins, my sweet childe," she murmured as she got to her feet and placed a hand on my shoulder. She kissed the top of my head before going to the sink and putting her cup in it. She then left the room with a sashay of her hips.

"People are just touchy feely today, huh?" I remarked as I shivered when she disappeared.

"Not one for that sort?" Remus asked with a smile.

"I absolutely detest it sometimes," I replied as I got to my feet and started to make my way about the kitchen, collecting ingredients absently. "Especially when I was younger and first met the Singh siblings."

"Why do you detest touch?" Anicetus asked pointedly, frowning at me thoughtfully.

"If you must needs know," I began simply with a sigh, "it was the lack of affection given to me by my relatives so when I met people who actually hugged, I was so used to not being touched that it kind of put me out of sorts, to say the least. It's weird to have it after being denied it for so long."

I lifted a brow of confusion when I heard knocking at the front door. I cautiously took off to open it to see who it was. I peered through the opening after I slightly opened the door.

"Harry, there's no need to be a git about opening the door," I heard Hermione huff with annoyance.

I opened the door and let her in with a sheepish grin before closing the door. "Never can be too careful."

"Like somebody would actually think to attack your house in broad daylight," she muttered as she looked around.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" I asked with a note of curiosity.

"Not intentionally," she stated with a long calculating stare up at me.

"What?" I asked while wincing.

"Harrison James Potter, what in the name of all that is unholy did you do to yourself?" she growled, poking me in the chest until I started to back up into the kitchen.

"Moony!" I called with a pained tone as she clipped my ear, pulling me down to her level.

"Now, Hermione, do be reasonable," Remus chuckled. "At least don't rip his ear off. Merlin knows he needs it. He uses it more than he does his other senses."

I scowled at him for a moment before wincing again as she gave a good yank to my ear as she started forward and made me sit in my seat while she dragged the other free chair to sit down in. She then looked expectantly at me as she slowly let go of my ear after another good yank. I shot a glare at Anicetus who was covering his mouth with his hand while his eyes shined with mirth.

"Sadistic witch," I muttered, rubbing my ear while looking at her with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"You better start talking, Harry," she stated in a calm-as-you-please voice. "Or I'll be forced to make sure you never produce kids."

"You know what?" I stated matter-of-factly. "You're mean when we're in the muggle world. Much more meaner than when we're at Hogwarts. I don't understand why you're being mean. I mean, a little aging potion never did anyone any harm and it certainly doesn't permit ear pulling either."

"Aging potion?" she asked with a roll of her eyes. "I should have known." She then looked at me. "I knew you were up to something when you tried to disappear off into the crowd at the station. I knew it. Honestly, I don't see why you try to hide the fact that you're up to no good."

"She's right, you know," Remus stated off-handedly. "You're as bad as your father. Couldn't keep that up-to-no-good vibe to himself in the last few moments to save his life. That's why the Marauders always ended up in detention." Then he grinned at me. "That or McGonagall can read minds."

"How old are you now?" she asked while rolling her eyes at my scowl.

"I'm turning sixteen at the end of July," I growled as I leaned back in my seat.

"What else have you got up that sleeve, or lack thereof, of yours?" she asked with a smirk.

I sneered jokingly at her before smiling. "I'm deciding to finish my muggle education instead of returning to Hogwarts."

"That I can understand," she stated after a few seconds of thought.

I paused and shot her a confused look. "You can?"

"Harry, do you realize every one of those students who have been raised in the muggle world have at least thought of it once or twice?" she asked, leaning forward as she looked seriously at me. "I've thought of doing so almost every year. I may love magic, but I'm as muggle-born as they come. I love the muggle world, but I also love the wizarding world no matter its many problems. I just wish we could combine them together instead of having them both separate."

"And here I was thinking I was going to get the lecture of continuance," I stated after a few moments of letting her words sink in.

"Harry, friends support each other no matter what," she stated with a grin. "I support this venture you're taking. I'm just hoping you're doing it for all the right reasons."

"So we're five by five?" I asked.

"Affirmative," she laughed.

I stared at her for a few moments. "You want to see Ron's reaction, don't you?"

She grinned evilly. "I can't wait for him to find out. He's the one you should be worrying about."

I sighed. "Goodie." I looked over at the island where the ingredients were laid out. I turned back to her. "Want to make cookies and muffins?"

"I think that's a lovely idea," she giggled. "Only if you put on a shirt, though."

"I can do that," I chuckled as I got to my feet and pulled on my shirt.

"I only said that to get that one man to stop staring at you," she stated sincerely before looking at Anicetus. "And who might you be?"

"Satan Spawn," I inserted cheerfully before the werewolf could answer as I made my way over to the cabinet underneath the sink to pull out cookie trays and reached into the cabinet next to it for the cookie recipe book. "Otherwise nicknamed, 'That-Bloody-Arrogant-Tosser.'"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snorted as I glared pointedly at the werewolf who donned a smug expression.

"Wait here," I growled before stalking up to my room and returning with the worn cloak. "This is what he left in the car when he decided to corner me like some dog in heat!" I tossed the cloak at his face. "Keep your clothing to yourself, mate." He pulled it off his head and smirked at me and then shot a grin at Remus.

"Told you he'd be adorable when angry," he stated.

Hermione covered her mouth while emitting a loud giggle. Remus had the decency to glare at the other man. I sneered at the werewolf.

"Moony, would it be murder if my accidental magic kicked in and embedded a knife in his forehead?" I asked with a dark, but hopeful voice.

Hermione let out a squeaky laugh as he replied, "It would be deemed as an accidental death, yes."

"It'd still count as murder," Anicetus growled as he eyed me with a calculating gaze.

"Not if I planned it right," I replied wispily in an innocent sing-song voice.

"Harry, do try to be nice," Hermione giggled as she joined me over at the island. "What kind of cookies are we making?"

"I was thinking peppermint," I replied with a smile.

"How about we do another batch in chocolate chip?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay, that's a good idea," I muttered before disappearing into the garage and returning with a frozen package of chicken that I set on a wood board to lay out and thaw. "Nitya, Satan, stay out of this kitchen!"

I had noticed the two felines sitting just outside of the kitchen, tails swaying back and forth as if readying themselves for their new project of mayhem.

"Excuse me, luv?" Anicetus asked in confusion.

I shot him a sheepish grin, "I meant the kitten."

Hermione shot me a pointed look, "You called the cat Satan?"

"No, that was Amar's doing when he stumbled upon the wicked kitten last night," I replied evenly. "I meant to call him Jack, but Amar beat me to the punch." Then an epiphany hit me. "I have an idea. We'll call the kitten Jack Satan." I turned to Hermione with a grin. "What do you think?"

"You're absolutely barmy," she replied dryly as she flipped through the cookie book.

"We already knew that," I chuckled as I started on measuring what was needed to make the batch of peppermint cookies.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Anicetus asked after a few moments of silence as I proceeded to make the dough and Hermione to start on her own.

"You two can wait and sit on the stools over here until we have the dough prepared and then you can help us put them on the cookie sheet."

They proceeded to sit on the stools and wait for us to finish. I watched Hermione out of the corner of my eye as she dumped a couple cups of chocolate chips that I had made one very tall werewolf salvage from the highest cabinet that which I couldn't reach.

During the retrieval of the chocolate chips, I had done everything from jumping to jumping back up onto the counter with a dark glower while keeping sight of the kitchen's only doorway. As I jumped back up onto the counter, Anicetus walked forward and smiled as he wedged himself between my legs and leaned up to the cabinet and pulled out the bag. He smirked all the while at me before pulling away and setting the bag down next to the bowl Hermione was using. She stood there gaping for a second before shaking herself out of her trance and continuing making the dough. I slipped off the counter while looking down at the ground continuously before returning to my peppermint mixture.

I frowned at her as she finished the dough by mixing the with her hands that she had washed after every gathering of ingredients, following my example. The two men had done the same a minute before just as she was just starting to finish. I had already finished mine and turned on the oven and left it to pre-heat.

I then proceeded to roll little dough balls, with the apparent help of the stalker werewolf, and placed them in even spaces. Remus started to help do the same with Hermione's dough. Once finished, I placed the cookie sheet into the oven and retrieved the timer and set it accordingly. I then went to wash my hands before retrieving the muffin booklet from the same cabinet I had retrieved the cookie book.

I laid it out between the four of us and asked, "So what do you guys suggest?"

"I've always liked blueberry muffins, as you well know," Hermione inserted. "But, then again, I've always been partial to anything with fruit."

"Chocolate," Remus chuckled.

"Banana Nut," Anicetus suggested with a smirk, gold eyes glinting wickedly.

"Oh, how'd I love for accidental magic to kick in before I say this," I muttered before glaring at him. "But that last one actually sounds good."

"I'll bet," Hermione stated with a giggle as she eyed the two of us with mischief.

_**Note:**_

Back again with new chapter. Bad chapter in my opinion, but it was good enough to post. So ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.

Okay, so I hope you like this new chapter. More will be coming soon.

LEAVE COMMENTS! Please?


	6. Chapter Five: Riddle Me This

**Chapter Five: Riddle Me This**

We had finished making both batches of cookies and muffins by noon. Remus had left sometime earlier to settle his accounts. Anicetus had ended up asleep as he sat on the stool to the bar. Hermione and I set out the cookies and muffins on two big plates to set while we both headed up to my room.

"So what's that man's real name?" she asked with a smile as she went to sit on the bed.

"Anicetus Vukasin Abandonato," I answered casually as I retrieved my Arabic-translation of _**One Thousand and One Nights. **_

"You can read that?" she asked with forebode.

"I have been able to read in Arabic _fluently _since I was ten," I replied off-handedly. I shot her a confused look. "You can recall that I spoke it as well, right?"

"I didn't think you could read it," she stated nervously. "Is that man someone who we should be worried about?"

"I think he's harmless when it comes to us," I stated aloud. "All I know is he is a werewolf that most likely works in Sinner Alley. He did come out of its direction."

"Are you mates?" she asked suddenly.

"W-what?"

"Are you his mate?" she asked with a small smile at my flustering about.

"From what he's on about, yes," I muttered as I sat in the chair in front of my desk.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked softly with a sympathetic smile.

"I have a distinct feeling this is going to be one hell of a bumpy road," I replied matter-of-factly. "It's like I was free one minute and pulled yet into yet another twist by fate the next." I shot her a stormy glare. "And it seems that everyone is conspiring against me for this to happen except for Remus."

"That's not true," she laughed.

I frowned. "It isn't?"

"Sirius will be on your side most likely," she stated matter-of-factly.

"How about you, Mione?" I asked with a narrowed eyed stare.

"I'm going to tease you inexorably," she stated with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks," I growled as I set my book aside and went through papers. "I need to tell you about a dream I had first though."

"Shoot," she said with a grin that matched mine.

So then I went on explaining my dream. It was difficult to explain, but she nodded and looked thoughtful. Then when I finished, she gave me a dark frown.

"I really think you should tell Professor Lupin or Sirius about this, Harry," she stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, I strongly recommend mentioning this to Dumbledore or McGonagall."

"Isn't it strange though?" I asked nervously. "Do you think I was just dreaming or having a vision?"

"Harry, calm down," she commanded. "We need to go about this logically."

"I don't live in a world of logic, Mione," I growled. "_We're all mad here_. Ring any bells?"

"Don't you quote to me," she snapped playfully. "Now I will suggest you go through your Divination books for any such mentions of characteristics of visions. It won't do to just stand here talking about it until we both have our knickers twisted."

"I'll do that later," I stated. "I'll also send a letter to Sirius."

"Wouldn't Dumbledore know that you're not at the Dursleys?" she suddenly asked out of the blue. "I mean, he always seems so concerned with your well-being… Do you think he's caught on to what you're doing?" She paused with a sudden glare at my cheeky grin. "What did you do?"

"You know the silver objects in that far shelf in his office?" She nodded slowly, a dawning expression of understanding appearing. "Well… that's to say… I really didn't mean to… but it was necessary… I didn't do it on purpose… I accidentally… kind of short-circuited them… that last time I was in his office…"

"Accidentally?" she asked with a dry tone.

"Yes, accidentally," I reassured with a sheepish grin. "I relocated them to monitor Fawkes."

"And this was all done _accidentally_?" she asked with a smirk.

"In theory, it _was _an accident," I stated with a firm nod that made her burst into laughter. "He hasn't noticed yet."

"You're one of a kind, Harry," she giggled.

"That reminds me…" I muttered as I gestured the all famous _one second _and went to retrieve the three snakes from the garden. I returned to the room with a grin. "Hermione, meet Isa, Bella, and Eva." I gestured to the each snake as I stated their names clearly.

"They're gorgeous," she whispered, wide eyed as she got to her feet and stepped forward, hand raised hesitantly. "Can I?"

"Go ahead," I laughed as I handed Isa to her, knowing the cobra would most likely be taken with the bushy haired girl.

I went to the large cage that I had Amar enlarge previously, I set the two boas inside with a promise of feeding them soon. I went to sit at my desk as Hermione returned to curling up on my bed, letting the cobra slither about her stomach as she laid back. I smiled softly before returning to my school work that I was in the process of catching up with.

"She's so sweet," Hermione muttered with a smile filled tone.

"Yes, she's very kind-hearted," I murmured in agreement. "She's a baby, after all."

"Is she?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, she just hatched a few days ago," I chuckled. "I couldn't believe my luck. Those other two were hatched a few days before she was as well. They'll be even more gorgeous when they reach their adult years." I looked over at her as she propped herself on her side. "I have to keep Hedwig out of the room for a couple months. She nearly went mad with anger at my daring of getting a few more familiars. I tried to explain the situation to her, but she hasn't came out of the tree outside since."

"She greeted me just fine," Hermione stated with a small smile.

"She's trying to make me jealous, I think," I murmured as I turned back to my work.

"Suren, my childe," Mira called from behind me.

I turned and smiled at her. "Yes, Mira?"

She replied with a warm smile and answered, "I'm leaving for a couple of hours to the workplace. I'll be taking Hermione with me so she can acquaint herself with the kitchen. In the meantime, I want you to catch that nap I asked you to have." She turned to Hermione with a sunny smile. "Come along, childe dear, we need to get moving."

"I'll talk to you later, Harry," Hermione assured me as she placed Isa on the desk and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek. "Try not to worry about your dream, all right? It might just be your imagination at work. Good will hunting."

"Right back at you, Mione," I replied, waving them off.

As soon as the door closed, I hurriedly wrote a note to Sirius and called Hedwig, who flew to my window reluctantly, and took the note and was off. I watched her until she was just a speck in the sky. I turned away and ran a hand through my hair. I sighed in frustration.

I gathered a couple of books in my book bag and headed to the forest on the other end of the park. I entered in through the lining of trees within a few minutes and curled up in the roots of a tree and began to read through my books and write my essays. Isa, who I had taken with me, slithered about my lower arm in a serene tone.

Nodding off occasionally, I finished five essays effortlessly as the day passed along at a slow rate. I jolted awake an hour after nightfall. I looked blearily around as I heard the crackling of leaves being moved about by the breeze. I hesitantly got to my feet and stooped down to gather my things as quietly as possible. Then I started to head back to the house, stepping on the clearest spots of ground. Isa hissed with ill-concealed annoyance at me. She didn't like the fact that I had let us both nod off.

I let myself in and was greeted by a hysterical laughter in the kitchen. I peeked in to see Hermione sitting at the table with Remus, Mira, and Amar. I eyed for the other werewolf and couldn't see him amongst the quartet. I slid pass without notice and headed upstairs as quietly as possible.

Entering my dark room, I went to my desk and placed the items on it before unwinding Isa from my arm and lying her on the window sill where she coiled up and looked outside. I smiled softly before sitting on my bed. Then I noticed the same cloak that Anicetus had left previously slung across the back of my chair. I eyed it with annoyance and rolled my eyes.

I got to my feet and pulled off my jeans and shirt and replaced them with my earlier running clothes before sliding on my socks and shoes. I headed downstairs as quietly as possible and slipped out the door. It was another hour before I returned to the house. I slid back inside before I was caught and went to take a shower before returning to my room with the towel riding low on my hips. In fact, the towel was slipping slowly off my hips.

I tossed the towel on the bed when I entered my room and closed the door. Then I went to get boxers on along with a ripped up pair of jeans that I had retrieved from Amar's old clothes bag and slid them on casually. I felt like I was being watched again. I turned slowly to see the outline of someone on my bed. I let out a furious snarl.

"Get off my bed, mongrel," I snapped, stalking toward my bed without much thought, but when I made it, I squawked as an arm wrapped around me and pulled me down.

"You're so adorable when you get angry," I heard the werewolf murmur in my ear as he pulled me to him and lifted to drape half of himself on top of me.

"You're so getting a knife embedded in that pretty face of yours," I hissed in irritation.

"You think I'm pretty?" he murmured as he buried his face into my neck.

"That is besides the ruddy point," I snapped in irritation.

The man just couldn't take a hint!

I reigned in my temper and sighed darkly as I closed my eyes tightly. I reopened them and breathed. I counted to ten. Then I counted again. Then backwards.

"I am going downstairs to eat," I announced as casually as I could for someone in this sort of situation.

His breath was warm against my neck and I could feel his lips moving as he growled, "Stay here."

"What for?" I asked as casually as… well you get the picture. "You've got no food here so why should I stay?" I scrunched my nose as a thought hit me. "You're not offering for me to eat you, I hope?"

I could literally feel him frowning in distaste. "No, I'm not letting you eat me." Then a smile spread across his face. "But you can nibble all you want. I won't mind."

"I'm sure you won't," I muttered dryly before pushing him off of me and getting off the bed and went in search of a shirt. "But I'm not interested so I'll pass. Though thanks for the offer. I'll be sure to take you up on it if I ever lose the willpower to think. Luckily for me, that's not an option." I shot him a cheeky grin. "Are you coming or what?"

"Memo to self, remove his brain," Anicetus grumbled as he got off the bed and ran a hand through his long hair, trying to straighten out its mess.

"Memo to self, get a taser," I muttered cheekily in humor as I raced out of the room after pulling on a tight blue t-shirt.

I entered the kitchen where Hermione greeted me with her _we're so talking later_ look. Remus shot a beaming smile at me while Amar sat reading a magazine. His eyes were smiling all the while though he wore a gloomy frown. Mira was humming, doing a little dance as she was cooking, listening to Latin music. I walked to her and pulled her into a dance, laughing as we jokingly waltzed around the island and parted with her returning to the stove quickly. Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled, her eyes glowing with mirth. I leaned down and pecked her on the cheek before being pulled into a certain werewolf's lap in a possessive manner.

"OI!" I snapped as his arm held me in place.

Hermione pursed her lips and glared wasp-like at the werewolf. "You will behave yourself at this table, Mr. Abandonato or I'll deal with you for Harry's sake."

"I'd take her word, mate," I chuckled darkly before pulling away from him after he finally loosened his grip on me.

"Who are you to tell me--"

Hermione slapped her hand down on the table and got to her feet. I had never seen such spark of fury in her eyes at that level before. She stepped forward and snapped, "He is _my _friend and you will treat him not like a plaything, but as a person who can do what they want. And do remember, you are not mated yet. He still can get out of this. You cannot force yourself upon him. He's a human first and foremost."

"He doesn't smell human," the werewolf snapped back.

"I don't care what he smells like," she growled. "We're not discussing smells and you will not get yourself out of this one." She shot him a severe look that would've stopped even Snape in his tracks. "He is still human. You've got to remember that. He doesn't understand the whole idea of mates like you do. Do try to be reasonable."

"Hermione," Remus reprimanded as fast as possible to try and save the brunette from an all out fight with a rather tall werewolf she was waging against. "Please stand down."

"No," she snapped at Remus before turning her attention at me. Her gaze softened considerably. "What isn't human about you?"

"W-what?" I snorted in surprise. The girl had a one track mind sometimes. "I don't even know what I smell like."

"Serpentine," Anicetus, Remus, Amar, and Mira stated all at the same time.

Hermione and I rolled our eyes skyward. I answered, "I have Basilisk venom in my bloodstream. Maybe some of its blood too now that I think about it. I did get soaked in its blood when I killed the ruddy thing. Probably soaked some up before Fawkes healed me."

"That would explain why we couldn't get near any of those birds in Diagon Alley without them going mad," Mira muttered quietly as she finished cooking.

"That was because of you, not me," I stated quite frankly. "I had no predatory instincts running haywire like your own do."

"Wait, what?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"You didn't catch on that Amar and I are vampires?" Mira asked with a soft smile. Amar sent a glare over to his sister before rolling his eyes and heaving a dark sigh.

"Never was it brought to my attention," Hermione replied while donning a thoughtful expression. "I did not think vampires could walk in the sunlight."

"They can't," Remus offered. "Amar and her are using the latest potion that allows them to walk in the sunlight."

"It's not the latest really," Amar inserted sheepishly. "It was made a century and a half back."

"Didn't you notice the little fridges around the house?" I asked with a frown.

"I did, but I didn't think they were that big of a deal," she replied sheepishly. "I just figured someone had a low blood sugar and the fridges were there to be nearby just in case."

"That's a good excuse," Mira giggled brightly as she started to bring a large dish filled with mild spiced chicken and rice over. "I never thought of that one."

"Nor I," Amar admitted darkly as he eyed an article he was reading with a glare.

"We have a new excuse," I muttered in a mock cheer with a roll of my eyes.

"And contrary to popular belief, we also can eat food," Mira added with a smile down at Hermione who sat down and looked passionately at the two vampires. Then she added, "And also contrary to popular belief, we are not sex feigns. We just love a good nibble now and then is all."

I snorted, "Define nibble."

We all burst into laughter as Mira sent me a peeved glance and went back to the island to retrieve the flour tortillas. I headed toward the fridge and pulled out the bottle of pop and got the nod from Hermione before pouring two glasses and heading back to the table and placing one in front of Hermione and the other next to Anicetus. I then concentrated without turning around and heard the water at the sink turn on and the cabinet open.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mira growled as she raced over to the cabinet as I blinked, pulling out of focus.

Amar started to chuckle, "I forgot you could do that."

"You mean, you did that, Harry?" Hermione asked with excitement as her eyes shot over to me.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as I grinned, "It's a gift."

"It's magic," Remus inserted with a wolfish grin. "Wandless magic."

"Incredible," Anicetus murmured in bemusement.

"We use to tell him he had Telekinesis," Mira stated as she started to boil the water to make tea. "He used to do this when we had guests over. We'd tell them we had some kind of poltergeist. It freaked them out every time. It was fantastic."

"Certainly had the neighbors off our backs," Amar muttered happily.

Hermione started giggling, "Too bad you did not do this during our first levitation class. You would have gained applause from us muggleborns."

"Too true," I chuckled sheepishly. Then I looked at her with a mock frown. "Of course, I'd also be called Carrie."

She grinned before frowning in thought. "Do you think you'll get a letter from the Ministry for the use of underage magic?"

"Doubt it," Amar chuckled. "We have installed wards that allow underage magic here. Ministry won't detect it."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly, her eyes wide with delight. "You mean if I were to pull out my wand and give Mr. Abandonato a pair of bunny ears, I could?"

"Bright pink ones, if you wanted to," Mira replied with a laugh. "And a cotton tail, too."

"I didn't know this," I muttered thoughtfully as I grabbed a plate and started making a tortilla for Hermione and then one for myself.

"You didn't need to know this," Amar stated with a frown. "Allah knows how you love an early morning prank."

"That last one wasn't exactly my idea, if you recall," I growled while shooting him a nasty look.

"If you think of even pranking anyone again, Suren, Amar, I suggest you think of an alternative to putting toothpaste in the coffee at the workplace."

"That had to be disgusting," I muttered before sticking out my tongue in distaste.

"It was a riot," Amar chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I looked down to find my plate gone. I gave a look of confusion at the table before looking at Anicetus who was smirking. I looked over to see Remus eating the tortilla with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"That was my plate," I growled territorially.

"Really?" Remus asked after he gulped down his food.

"Uncle Remy," I growled warningly.

"I'm sure I taught you to never leave your food unattended around wolves," he stated thoughtfully as he ignored my growling.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Hermione was shaking with laughter. I growled before assembling a new plate. I got distracted as Mira asked me something and I off-handedly replied before returning to an empty setting. I looked over at Anicetus who was chewing his (_it was mine_!) tortilla thoughtfully.

I frowned before tugging on a strand of his long hair harshly. He shot me a small smirk before continuing eating. I assembled yet another plate, this time carrying it to the chair between the two werewolves and leaned over my food while holding a knife menacingly. I ate my tortilla without much trouble and went to put the plate in the sink thereafter along with my empty glass.

I pulled out an apple and munched on it while standing there, listening to the lull of the music playing. It was relaxing and I closed my eyes while swaying to the rhythm. A thought occurred to me just as Hermione got up and went to stand beside me after retrieving a pear for herself.

"If we were destined to be mates, Mr. Abandonato, then perhaps you can make an outline of your history for me," I stated aloud thoughtfully. "I mean, I wouldn't want to go into this blindfolded. I got to know who I'm dealing with."

"Only you would make this sound like a business transaction," Remus inserted with a chuckle.

"Perhaps I should restate that," I muttered while shooting a glare at the other werewolf. "Who the hell are you?"

_**Note:**_

Well I pronounce Anicetus 'An-ii-se-tus'… but I do occasionally pronounce it, mistakenly, with a Spanish accent. It does have a Latin vibe to it. I do not know what the real pronunciation is, but that is not why I chose it. I chose his whole name purposely for the meaning. Anyone guess what his whole name means?

I don't like slash either unless it makes sense. It has to have reason behind it. If it's not sensible to me, then it's not my kind of story. However, I did do the springing of the character… got to say that makes me somewhat passé.

Now I have to go back and rewrite my back story for Anicetus. I lost it somewhere in the hauling about my school items…

Well I'm off to the boiler room.

LEAVE COMMENTS! Pretty please?


	7. Chapter Six: Don’t Talk History With Me

**Chapter Six: Don't Talk History With Me**

"I'm Anicetus Vukasin Abandonato," he stated proudly after chewing his last bite of food while looking directly at me. His eyes glowed with calm. "Owner of the club Seven Sins in Sinner Alley and the ex-member of the Thor Pack."

"Thor Pack?" I asked in confusion as I looked over to Remus. "Were they not neutral in the first war?"

"Yes, we were," Anicetus stated with a smirk. "However we did pass along information to the Light when we could. Or, that is, that I can recall when I was still a member."

"I'm guessing Seven Sins collects the _D_ark?" I asked with a frown.

"We have a reputation of collecting all sides," he stated with a mischievous grin. "My establishment is neutral. It is a place where reality is nothing more than outside our walls."

"Sounds reasonable," I murmured. "Kind of like…" I paused as I tried to recall what I was relating it to, but couldn't remember. "Well I can't think of it, but it is like what I was hoping to say in comparison."

"In comparison to what?" Hermione muttered. "You're enchanting charm?"

"My charm was not to be used in such conversation," I replied with a stately tone. Then I gave her a smirk. "However if my charm be to your tastes, I think we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

She rolled her eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. "Like that'll happen."

"Oh, it will, my foxy girl," I laughed, slinging my arm about her shoulders and looking down at her with a wicked grin. "Just give it time."

She pushed my arm off of her and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "In your dreams."

"You bet that brilliant body that you're in my dreams," I chuckled, shooting her a sideways glance.

"Shush you," she giggled as she hid her face with one hand. She looked up at me with a grin. "You're much more fun when you're not playing the shy card."

"I'm so offended," I stated jokingly as I shot her a grin. "I never act shy."

"That's for the jury to decide at a later date," she stated matter-of-factly as she grinned up at me.

"That's a low blow," I chuckled as I wrapped another arm about her shoulders and pulled her close. "But I like it. I taught you well."

"More like I taught you well," she sneered jokingly before shoving me away while giggling.

"Little lions, please," Mira reprimanded lightly. "We're in the middle of an interrogation."

"Right you are, Mira," I laughed as I looked over at her before looking over at the tall werewolf. "So what else? You must continue."

"My mother was the daughter of the Thor Pack's Alpha," he stated with a smile. He frowned angrily. "Fenrir Greyback raped her when he first appeared on the rise of the pureblood's silly war. She committed suicide a few days after I was born. I was raised by my grandfather. It wasn't until two decades later that the war ended with you surviving the death curse, destroying Voldemort's physical body, leaving him to wander. I had already been starting up Seven Sins as a neutral club. I had left the pack a year later due to disagreements with various pack members." He fell silent for a couple seconds, his face twisted in thought.

"Please continue," Mira inserted quickly, eyeing the both of us silently.

"Remus has been at the club more times than one could count," he stated with a smirk. "That's how he was so comfortable around me." I glared at Remus with irritation. The man coughed politely while his cheeks flushed a bright pink. "We've been acquaintances for a long time. However our first argument happened last night." He shot me a smirk. "He tells me that I am wrong about you being my mate. I am never wrong about something so serious."

"You sound quite certain of that," I stated with a lifted brow in incredulous humor.

"That's not all of what I am quite certain of, luv," he stated with a voice that I would clearly call seductive. "I would say more, but that's left for pillow talk."

"Keep your head off my pillow," I growled warningly.

"You really should've stated that earlier," he replied with a smirk.

I was going to say something, but I snapped my mouth close immediately and blushed furiously. Hermione snorted before elbowing me lightly in the side in a teasing gesture. Her eyes glued onto the two vampires before turning back to me.

"And what about Mira and Amar?" Hermione asked with an interested smile, turning to look at the siblings. "What's their story?"

"Amar was the one that was initially turned," Mira explained with a glazed look. "I was to be married off to a friend of my father's. Disgusting man, he was." She rolled her eyes with a _what can you do_ shrug. "Father did always collect the less than pleasant companions." She smiled warmly. "Amar was the oldest and already had married and had three boys and one beautiful girl. I was the last born and the last to be married. Amar and I were, however, very close. He had told me he'd save me from the loveless marriage and take me with him to travel the world with his family. He had become a sort of traveler."

"We landed in Romania," Amar chuckled in remembrance before he frowned darkly. "We ended up being attacked by raiders. My wife and two oldest sons were murdered and they were going to murder us as well until Count Dalca arrived."

"He rode on horseback like the rest of his men and ravaged the raiders," Mira interrupted with a warm, glittering smile. "He looked like an avenging dark angel."

"He was going to change me, but I convinced him to change Mira as well being that she was my sister," Amar inserted after a few moments of silence. "My son and daughter were raised in Romania where we stayed with the Count. They married there."

"We visit the family every fifty years," Mira stated with a bright smile. "They serve the Dalca Clan, keeping their secrets, protecting them, managing finances, and other sorts of things. The Singh family is protected in return. Our family is notoriously known amongst both the wizarding and vampire community for their berserker trait."

"Berserker?" Hermione asked with confusion.

"Yes, berserker," Amar chuckled. "It's a trait most commonly found in the women of our family. They all are sweet tempered and calm, but when you put them in a fight…"  
"They are utterly ruthless and bloodthirsty," Mira stated with a glaze of happiness and pride. "It's beautiful to witness."

"Of course you would find it beautiful," Amar muttered. "You have the same trait." He looked at all of us as he leaned back into his chair casually. "My sister has a terrible temper." His eyes glinted warningly. "Pray you'll never experience or pay witness to it."

Hermione looked at me with a calculating smile. "At least we have the Dalca Clan's support if anything bad befalls you now." I sneered jokingly at her, eyes lightening with amusement. "They're the biggest clan in Europe and the most influential."

"That's because we live and do business freely," Mira laughed. "We fight until we can't fight anymore. Then we fight some more. We enjoy the taste of blood and the feel of it against our skin. We'll protect what's ours until the end."

"Come hell or high water," Amar added with a feral grin. "Sink or swim."

"So you're the _Singh Siblings _I read about when we were studying vampires," Hermione stated excitedly. "It is absolutely--" She lowered her voice to an ecstatic whisper. "--And pleasurably terrifying to meet you." She shot them a dazzling smile. "How did you meet Harry?"

"Can I be excused?" I asked as I straightened immediately and looked at Mira and Amar with a pointed look.

Hermione looked between the three of us with confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Please?" I asked Mira as I trashed the core of my apple and look pleadingly at the woman.

"Go brush your teeth," she replied with a shooing gesture.

I nodded my head in thanks before heading upstairs and doing what she told me to do. I knew Amar wasn't going to leave anything out of that story. He never was afraid to tell it like it was. Besides, it explained why I was currently residing in their house and not my blood relative's. Not that they all really needed to know the actual reason.

I shivered as I made my way into Amar's room after brushing my teeth, looking over everything, brushing my fingertips across the desk and the bindings of books that lined the shelves. I picked one up that was in Arabic and paged through it casually, not really reading anything much in it. I set it back onto the shelf and headed out of the room, meeting up with Hermione in the hallway.

"I knew it all along and never said a word," she grumbled. "I should've."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"I'm still sorry,"

"No worries," I chuckled as I slung an arm about her shoulders and pulled her into a one armed hug.

She recollected herself before pulling away from me and heading into my room. I followed her after sharing a look with Anicetus who paused mid-step as he entered the hallway. I headed into my room after I assumed a defiant look in my eyes.

"So you're going to a party?" Hermione asked as she looked through my collection of books on the shelf nearby.

"Yeah, tomorrow night," I answered as Anicetus stepped into the room and went to sit at the side of the bed. "Hopefully Blue-Hair won't be there."

"Blue-Hair?" she asked with a note of amusement.

"James Olin has neon blue hair," I answered with a simmer of bemusement. "I use to like it a lot."

"I'm guessing you two have quite the past," Anicetus growled as I sat beside him.

"I…um…" I murmured before gaining a determined expression. "It wasn't like it wasn't warranted."

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"I used to like him quite a bit," I stated darkly. "In fact, we both liked one another quite a bit. He's a year older, mind you."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I never really knew what to do with the whole thing, to tell you the truth," I replied sheepishly. "I always pulled away and he chased after. In fact, he did a whole lot of chasing after. Whenever the Dursley's left for the entire day, I'd be stuck with him hampering on me. Always trying to kiss me or pull me against him. You know, the usual shite." She shot me a grin. "I finally gave in and we had a bit of a tryst, I guess you would say. Nothing totally inappropriate for our age though. I wasn't the sort for that."

"Of course not," Hermione stated with a beaming smile of pride.

"Well I happened to go to the next to the last party and found him practically sweating and panting with one of the girls in one of the darker corners of the house," I explained quickly, feeling my temper rise. "I was so furious, humiliated. I couldn't see straight, I was so mad. Roni hurried us back to her house and I was a bit distraught." I shot her and Anicetus a wiry grin. "The next party was before Marge arrived." Hermione nodded with sudden understanding. No wonder my temper had flared and magic blown the woman up. "By that time, I was all right enough to face him without completely blowing up or so I thought. I broke his nose and left him there after he had tried to kiss me again when we started arguing. I was in such a rage. Though Roni and I laughed about it later. I put on a fake smile the rest of the time until Marge said her words and from there… well… I can't say I'm very sorry for the whole of the summer."

"I see," Hermione muttered before ruffling my hair before going to sit on my bed with a book from the shelf. "Are you over him yet?"

"I won't know until tomorrow," I stated with a dark glower at the floor. "Probably end up hitting him again."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Anicetus chuckled, wrapping an arm about me and pulling me closer.

"I'll be sure to doubt you," I stated with a frown. I turned to look up at Hermione. "Did Mira tell you when you're to have your first catering?"

"The day after tomorrow," she answered, her nose in the book. "I'm only to join in the work if told to otherwise she said that I should be watching how everything works."

"I'll be there then," I chuckled, tugging on her foot teasingly.

"I would stop that if you know what's good for you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What book are you reading?" I asked with a note of curiosity.

"The one on Animagus transformations," she replied with a smiling tone.

"Guess I'm stuck with you till she finishes the book," I muttered as I looked at the werewolf with hesitance.

"I must say she did acquire good timing," he stated with a grin.

"Don't make me hurt you," I growled.

He looked down at me and then at himself with glinting eyes before looking back at me. "Don't see myself minding that much."

"Pervert."

"Yes, indeed."

"You're very annoying."

"To some, perhaps."

"To me mostly."

"You're a special case."

"Am I?"

"Indeed," he stated with a broad smile. "But rest assure, you'll be falling all over yourself just to have me."

"Oh, I'm sure," I sneered before shooting him a disgruntled smile.

"Very sure," he replied with a wolfish grin.

"Am I amusing to you or something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Quite," he stated with a wink. "Your attempts to anger me and make me go away are very poor, indeed."

"You're starting to sound like something annoying that I'd like to hit repeatedly with an axe or whip," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Please use the whip, luv," he chuckled with a mischievous grin. "I don't think I could bare the flesh wounds so well from the axe."

Hermione snorted with amusement above us. "You two sound like some couple."

"We do not!" I snapped, turning to look up at her.

"If you do recall your words: _You're always right, Hermione_," she stated with a snicker.

"You're developing quite an ego, Miss Granger," I growled playfully.

"Then stop complimenting me so much," she stated with a winning voice.

"I'll be sure to do that then," I stated matter-of-factly before the both of us dissolved into laughter.

"Yes, I believe that," she stated with a giggle before going back to what she was reading.

"You two seem to have quite the relationship," Anicetus stated after a few moments of silence with a calculating glint in his eyes.

"Harry and I are best friends," she stated matter-of-factly. "I'll admit to having a bit of a crush on him during our first year, but at the end it had turned into a friendship where I don't even think of him in that sort of mind frame."

"_You_ _liked_ _me_?" I asked with a note of surprise.

"Well I fancied you after you saved me from a troll, yes," she admitted with a flustered voice. "It was like you were my knight-in-shining armor, there to save me from the horrible monster in a fairy tall like environment."

"More information than I needed to know," I told her with certainty. "I'll remember not to repeat any sort of thing along those lines again."

"Like that'd be possible," she giggled. "You have this whole savior issue."

"I really am trying to break the habit," I laughed.

"I'll believe that when I see it," she stated with a smirk over the book.

I turned back to the werewolf who was watching the both of us with amusement. "Mind you, we really don't get a chance to relax this much at school. We're actually rather mature there."

"We're always being watched," Hermione explained with laughter. "They all want to see how the Boy-Who-Lived-With-Hyphens interacts with his closest friends. Harry dumbs it all down, to my current fury."

"Had to," I chuckled sheepishly. "If people thought me rather intelligent, they'd expect a lot more from me. Besides, they'll notice it if I ever go back to Hogwarts. Or they'll think I was copying off of you."

"Too true," she replied with a giggle.

"And you cared what they thought of you?" he asked with mild concern.

"I used to care, but now I don't," I replied sheepishly. "I didn't know what to make of the fame and all the eyes watching me. I did what I normally did when I was at the Dursley's. Not my smartest move, but it allowed me more leeway in certain areas."

"Not that he didn't spend most of it in the hospital wing," Hermione noted with a grumble. "The school nurse has a bed always set aside for him or so I've heard. He's always in the same bed whenever he ends up there."

"It's not my fault," I growled with an embarrassed grin. "Stuff usually just happens to me and not to others. I really should start expecting anything abnormal as normal." I poked Anicetus in the ribs and growled. "However, on one hand, this is more abnormal even for me."

He rolled his eyes. "You'll find that it won't be for long."

"You'll be at every turn I take, eh?"

"I will happen upon every turn you take in mild coincidence," he replied cheekily.

"I see," I growled with narrowed eyes. I looked at the calendar where it said the full moon was the night of the catering gig that Hermione was going to be introduced into. "I doubt you right now. The moon is the night after tomorrow."

"Then I shall just have to spend tomorrow and that day here," he stated matter-of-factly. "I must make sure that I can attract you utterly."

"Going to seduce me, are you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Why I do believe yes," he replied with a replying smirk.

"You're in for a lot of wasted effort," I stated darkly as I went to stand and get a book from the shelf.

----

The following night, I pulled the Honey Maid box of crackers out of the cabinet and pulled a couple of crackers out to eat. I hummed with contentment as I munched on another cracker, reading my spell book with a smile. Hermione was listening diligently to what Mira was lecturing her on, even going so far as to take notes. I pulled out an apple after I was finished with the crackers and paced as I read, humming louder. I kept looking over to the clock with impatience. Where the hell was she?

"I'm going to strangle that girl," I muttered darkly as I went back upstairs to brush my teeth yet again. "I know she's doing this purposely. I just know it." I finished brushing them before heaving a long-suffering sigh, running my hand through my messily spiked hair. "Bollocks."

I rolled my eyes, heaved another sigh, and headed to my room and placed my book on the desk before grabbing my jacket and heading downstairs. I bid the two in the kitchen farewell before heading out across the street to Roni's. I knocked on the door and winced as I was literally tugged in before the door was slammed shut behind me. Then I was dragged upstairs to the bathroom and shoved against the counter. The auburn haired girl then started using eyeliner on me.

"This is abuse," I growled as she held my chin tightly, dragging the pencil about my eye, outlining it in a harsh black.

"It'll just take a few seconds," she muttered determinedly before shoving back my chin when she finished. "There. That wasn't so bad."

"To you perhaps," I growled as I looked at the mirror and glared at her reflection.

"Do you want me to get you a tissue or are we ready to leave?" she asked with a roll of her eyes in amusement.

"Let's go," I chuckled before I was tugged out of the bathroom and dragged out of the house with us bidding her folks night.

We arrived at the party a few blocks down and entered casually, staying close together as we noticed the usual keg placed in a far corner. Girls and boys were huddled in groups, dancing, or making the rounds, greeting everyone individually, joining a different group moments later. I huffed out an annoyed growl at the sight of Blue-Hair that stood across the room taking a drag of a lit fag.

The guy was a bit taller than me and had a bright neon blue faux Mohawk to top of his angular features. His grey eyes locked with mine and narrowed. The guy had an ego the size of a walrus and the current physical beauty of a Greek god. He was the bane of my existence as well. The Headmaster coming in at a close second, Snape in at third, and Malfoy at fourth.

I tugged Roni over to the offered bottles and took two, passing her one of them. We opened them and toasted before taking a sip of the piss-tasting beer. I ignored the calculating eyes watching me.

He stalked over, eyes cloudy with smoke lifting up, obscuring their stormy glory. "Why if it isn't little Harry Potter in the flesh." He ran his eyes up and down my body before returning to lock eyes with me. "But you're not so little anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm not," I replied in a dismissive tone that he ignored with a feral grin.

"You're looking spectacularly well for once," he stated off-handedly, leering.

You may wonder why I called him my bane of existence since I've only known him since the last two summers, but it was hardly worth the effort of explanation. I'll just jump to the point. What others didn't do is exactly what he did. He actually liked to tease me inconsistently in a flirtatious manner. At first, I thought his actions and dry wit were intriguingly funny and him mildly attractive, but not so much now. It begot more problems between us. I didn't like being treated like a piece of ass that he could have anytime anywhere. I wasn't some morsel to be had and tossed. I had some self-respect, after all.

He slipped closer, wrapping an arm about my waist, tugging me into his side. "You don't look too happy to see me, mate. What's wrong? Cat clawed your sack?"

I snatched the fag from his mouth and took a long drag before blowing out a long line of smoke, closing my eyes as I counted to ten. I handed the fag back to him and looked up at him (to my great irritation) with annoyance etched into my features, "What the ruddy hell do you want Blue-Hair?"

"The name is James Olin, mate," he growled with amusement. "Do try to remember it."

"I would if you were someone important," I sneered as I tried to get away, but his arm tightened about my waist.

"I'm important," he purred in my ear. "You just don't realize it yet."

"I'm going to go over here," Roni stated with apprehension as she gestured toward a group of her girlfriends. "I'll leave you ill-matched duo to your own devices."

I cursed in Arabic as she disappeared and I was dragged about from group to group, Blue-Hair's arm tightly about my waist, refusing to let go. This lasted for two hours until Roni rejoined the two of us in the middle of a rising argument. I snarled before wrenching myself away from him and storming out of the house, Roni chasing after me with a worried expression.

"Cheer up," she stated with an arm about my waist once we slowed to a companionable walk. "You know he just does that to bug the hell out of you and you let it."

"I absolutely dislike that whoremonger," I muttered darkly. "And right now, I'm going to brood."

"No brooding," she snapped playfully before twisting around to look behind us. She muttered a curse. "Here he comes."

"Why is that again?" I asked with a wasp-like glare.

"He is a couple blocks further than where we live," she stated casually before pecking me on the cheek. "Now cheer up. Brooding is not healthy and you should know better."

"Yes, yes," I grumbled before leaning in and giving her a peck on the temple. "Now why did you have to leave me?"

"Because he always follows you around and it dwindles into a fist fight or kiss-athon?" she replied rhetorically. "And you do recall that last time he tried to kiss you that you sent him sprawling to the floor, his nose bleeding lividly."

"I recall," I stated with a smug expression. "Best punch I've given him so far."

"I do recall how we both practically skipped home that night," she laughed, leaning into me. "You were glowing with forced delight."

"I remember; that was the day before Marge arrived," I replied with a wicked grin before frowning as another arm wrapped about my waist as Blue-Hair joined us. "Is it necessary to be attached to my hip all the time?"

He smirked, "Of course, little Harry."

I felt my left eye twitching with irritation as we continued walking before arriving at Roni's. She bid us goodnight before disappearing into her house. Blue-Hair twirled me about and looked down at me. I growled as he put both arms about my waist.

"Will you just get bent already?" I snapped, failing to shove him away.

"Will you scream if I did?" he asked with a smirk, pulling me closer as he put one of his arms about my shoulders, holding me in place. He pouted suddenly. "Honestly, why is it hard to believe that really I like you?"

I snapped. "The only relationship with you is between your throbbing member and every male and female psyche out there!" I glared venomously at him. "The only reason you're all over me is because even when you had your sights on me even while we were dating, I actually refused to fuck you. And it drives you crazy because you fucked up royally and now you'll never have me."

"Now that isn't at all nice," he growled, his grip on me tightening until it hurt.

"Let go of me," I snarled angrily.

"No because I actually like you here," he stated darkly, glaring angrily down at me, before pushing his lips against my own unyielding ones.

"I said let go of me," I stated through gritted teeth once he pulled away with a glare.

"You're so bloody unbelievable!" he spat before pulling away from me and stalking away.

I shook as I stood there, chin raised in defiance. I stiffly started forward to the house and entered with the air starting to crackle dangerously. Mira and Hermione paused as they both looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded to them before heading up to my room and going to the closet to hide until my anger disappeared.

It took half an hour until my anger simmered down, but it was still there, waiting to be let go. I got up and headed out of the closer, no pun intended, and headed to my bed where I sat, looking down at the still form lying there with narrowed eyes that were starting to burn. I got to my feet and went to the bathroom, taking a set of boxers and baggy sweats with me before showering.

I scrubbed my lips and eyes furiously until they were raw and the humiliated tears were from the rawness and not emotion. I turned off the water after scrubbing the rest of myself raw and toweled myself off. I slipped into my clothes and headed downstairs to get a drink of water and maybe a bite of fruit.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asked tentatively as I entered the room.

"I'm fine, Mione," I replied through gritted teeth, refusing to snap at her or anyone else in the same night. "Just a little irate from certain encounters with the abomination called Blue-Hair."

"The whoremonger?" she asked softly, using my exact words to describe him earlier from today when she got me away from Anicetus for an hour and a half.

"Yes, the bent almighty," I hissed. "That arrogant bender leeches onto me during the entire time, not letting me go for one moment. He just can't keep his hands to his ruddy self. It's nigh impossible!" I was gesturing wildly as I held an apple in one hand and a glass of water, half-empty, in the other. "And the bloody twat kissed me!"

Her eyes widened, "That's not good."

My attention caught the second innuendo in her words. "What do you mean?"

"He's going to hit the roof once he smells Blue-Hair's saliva on you," she stated cautiously, looking up at the ceiling.

"I kind of figured that, Mione," I growled. "It wasn't like I had a choice in the matter considering that he was wrapped about me like a monkey in heat. Disgusting twit."

"Just be glad that it's over," she stated softly, smiling sympathetically.

"I really don't have the patience to deal with this," I grumbled as I went to sit next to her at the table. "Where's Mira?"

"She went to talk to my parents, apologizing for keeping me here so late. I think she's trying to soothe them before I go home on the Knight Bus." She glanced at me. "Are you going to be calmer tomorrow? I really need a calm you with me at tomorrow's party. I don't think I'm going to do well."

"You'll be outstanding," I stated with a forced smile. "Besides, you can't be horrible at anything. It'd throw the planets out of orbit."

"Quite true," she joked. Then she glanced at me with a serious expression. "You don't need to wait up with me. I'll be fine. Besides, you look terrible. Were you drinking?"

"Half a bottle," I muttered while running my hand tiredly through my damp hair before finishing my apple. "I had a drag of a fag earlier, but only to remind myself to not lash out at the twat."

"I see," she stated, pursing her lips in a firm line. "Do try not to have a repeat."

"Oh, I'll try," I chuckled in amusement.

"Go to bed," she suggested, shooing me away with her hands. "I'll be leaving in a couple minutes and I can't have you hovering about as I reread my notes." She then smirked. "Enjoy your bed partner."

"Always do," I sneered jokingly as I cleaned my glass and put it away before heading off to bed, bidding her a goodnight before exiting the kitchen.

I greeted all three serpents silently as I stepped into my room and shivered as I walked to the bed and eased myself down on my stomach. I didn't care that the other was there, but that didn't stop me from not liking it either. I just couldn't believe how the night had went.

But as time went on, I couldn't ignore the guy as much as I wanted to.

I growled in frustration. I grabbed my pillow and took it with me to Amar's room where I knew he was up to working on his newest article. I entered the room without knocking and eased down on his bed with a sigh. Amar turned in his swivel chair and raised a brow in confusion.

"That wolf is in my bed," I grumbled with annoyance.

"Party didn't go well, I suppose?" he asked with a quirky grin.

"Stupid tosser kissed me," I mumbled darkly.

"Aw, I'm guessing he's not to your liking?" he asked with a teasing grin that eased my anger somewhat.

"I absolutely detest that whoremonger," I stated matter-of-factly. "And he doesn't seem to realize it either. If he does, he sure is ignoring it splendidly. He thinks I'm just annoyed."

"I'll bet you he notices it, but thinks he can still win you over anywise," he replied with a soft smile. "Men generally are like that."

"You're intentionally cursing all of us, you know that, right?" I asked with a snort of amusement.

"Of course," he laughed. "It's true for most of us. Not all of us."

"I suppose," I conceded with a glance over at him before letting out a loud yawn.

"But now it's sleeping time for all little boys," Amar chuckled with amusement. "Try to sleep well."

"Oh, I'll try," I sneered jokingly before drawing the covers completely over me and fell asleep within moments after letting out another yawn.

---

The next morning, I found Amar leaned over his desk, fast asleep for once. I smiled warmly at the sight. It felt like wonderful to be standing here, looking upon his sleeping form, knowing that he accepted me as family, letting me sleep in his bed as I did when I was little and had nightmares or didn't want to be all alone at night. It was comforting.

I hurried back to my room to grab a shirt and my socks and shoes before heading out for my morning run. It took an hour until I was back. I headed up to shower and got dressed before jumping onto my bed, forgetting the werewolf was sleeping there, and pulled up the blinds and opened the window. I yipped when an arm pulled me down and a growl emerged from the person in my bed.

"There's still night to be slept through, go back to sleep," Anicetus muttered tiredly.

"Werewolves are such needy gits," I muttered to Remus as he peeked into my room with a chastising grin.

"I won't disagree with you," Remus chuckled tiredly as he entered and helped me escape from the grip of death.

"Do we have to get up this earlier?" Anicetus grumbled, looking up at the grins that adorned Remus's and my face.

"Oh, buck up," I sniggered as I dodged the grab he made for my waist. "Come on, puppy dear, wake up."

"I think I'll have to use duct tape on you one of these mornings in the near future," he mumbled as he sat up and ran a hand through messy hair.

"Harry, please close the window," Remus muttered as he headed toward the door. "It's going to rain today."

"Yes, Moony, luv," I mumbled as I shut the window with a pout. I did like having it open.

He shot me a playful glare before disappearing into the hall and probably into the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom. The water was just turned on. I shivered as the chill of the room caught up to me. The house was unusually chilly for once.

"Are you cold?" Anicetus asked with a note of concern, getting to his feet immediately and hovering about my person.

"I'll be fine," I grumbled. "It's unusually colder than normal in the house. Perhaps I'll light the stove downstairs?" I frowned as I reached for my pressed dress shirt that I put down on the seat of my chair.

I shivered again. "Are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm fine," I snapped, suddenly defensive.

It was a childish response to the question, but I couldn't help being annoyed. I really hated to hear that question. Hermione no longer used that same question twice in one conversation because she knew I had a habit of snapping at her for doing so. I was glad she caught onto it even if she slipped up occasionally. Ron, however, had never seemed to understand how that question set me off into a fit.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you like that," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I looked up at him. "I just hate that question. People ask it all the time."

He looked down at me with an unreadable look before I headed out of the room, listening to the loud knocking on the front door. I raced down as fast as I could when I heard my name called out in cheer. I opened the door to reveal Roni in all her glory. A girl that had on a tight black t-shirt and loose khaki pants with combat books and was currently holding a bowl filled with pistachios while a bag was hanging from her shoulder. My eyes brightened and I gave her the biggest smile I had in my arsenal.

"Hail to the Queen, baby," she laughed with pleasure as she looked at my expression.

"All hail the Queen!" I cheered, laughing as I tried to snatch some pistachios out of the bowl, but she pulled away, taking it out of my reach.

"You shall bow first, servant," she sniffed with displeasure. "And kiss the back of my hand like a proper."

"Oh, forgive me, dear Queen, for I know not how to appease thee," I whined dramatically, sweeping a flare of a bow and taking her proffered and kissed the back of it before grinning up at her.

"Come in Roni," Mira called from the kitchen. "Get into this house and out of the cold."

Roni waltzed in, pausing to give me a quick peck on the cheek and headed into the kitchen, carrying the bowl of heavenly treats away with her. I heard her conversing with Mira as I stood there for a moment in a blank daze before shaking myself of it and closing the door with a glower. I headed into the kitchen and headed to the cabinet to look for the pasta.

"It's going to be a movie day, isn't it?" Amar asked as he stumbled on into the room; Remus and Anicetus trailing behind.

"I've got a Tom Selleck film," Roni replied with a cheeky smile over at me. "Just for my wee friend."

"What kind of seasoning, Roni?" I asked.

She leaned against the counter and paused with a thoughtful expression before looking up at me with a smile, "Herbal please."

"And I'm not little," I mumbled as I tried to jump and reach the pasta in the back corner.

"It's called a stool," Mira muttered with a delicate snort of laughter.

"Dually noted," I growled as I latched onto the two boxes and brought it down on my second jump. "Do we have any bread?" I asked off-handedly.

"Yes, it's in the fridge," Mira replied while flipping the pancake into the air.

"You know he got me into eating pasta on a slice of bread last year," Roni noted with a displeased frown. "I don't know why he eats it like that." She then snorted with laughter. "He's also influenced me against my will to eat herbed rice with tortilla chips."

"The rice is way too sweet," I grumbled with a dark glower. "The salty tortilla chips balance it out."

"The rice thing is not our fault," Mira muttered as she shot an incredulous expression over at me.

"It balances each other out," I snapped playfully, smirking at them both before pulling out a pan to start cooking. "Shrimp?"

"It's in the fridge," she replied as she set the pancakes she had made to the side. I could smell the blueberries vividly.

I walked past, rolled one up and took a bite into it, dancing away as Mira tried to grab at me for doing so. I finished the pancake while collecting ingredients with my other hand. I washed my hands then before setting off to work on the pasta.

"When is Hermione coming today?" I asked as I looked over the measurements I'd taken before putting the milk, butter, and water together before setting the heat on. "She didn't tell me."

"She should be over any minute," she answered, smiling as she took the plateful of pancakes over to the table where the three men sat, talking silently amongst themselves.

Roni raced out of the kitchen and returned a second with one of my sweaters on. She rubbed her arms and grinned over at me. I quirked a brow in amusement.

"It's cold in here," she giggled.

"You didn't go through anything?" I asked with a snort.

"Well your underwear, but that's it," she laughed jokingly, drawing a growl from Anicetus. She turned to him. "Don't worry, stalker-man, I've gone through everything in his room before. It's a normal occurrence."

"She has done it every time she ends up coming over," Mira muttered to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Though I did expect to not see her for the next hour."

"I found the Goddess in your pancakes," Roni inserted as she sat at the table next to Amar and helped herself to the food.

"I'm sure," Mira replied with a bright smile before humming in delight as she went to get the pot of tea and glasses for the group.

When she returned to the table with the pot of tea and then with the cups, she went about pouring tea in everyone's glass before settling herself into Remus's lap, making the werewolf blush. Roni covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes dancing with mirth. Amar's eyes narrowed in that intriguing overprotective brotherly look that he gains whenever Mira started to flirt with men.

"Enjoying yourself, Mira?" I chuckled as she leaned back into Remus and read the morning paper he had on the table. The two pink spots on his face turned to a steady red.

"Oh, quite," she replied with a smirk as she tried to embarrass the werewolf thoroughly.

"Ignore her," Amar growled as he finished eating and downed the rest of his tea as he glowered at his sister. "She always goes the extra mile to embarrass a couple of people on the morning before a big catering event happens."

"Which is why the group of people always end up passing around one bottle of rum before we cater," I muttered darkly as I mixed the pasta into the pan with a glower.

"I heard that," Mira growled as she looked up at me. "And you'd better not be among that group."

"Of course not, my lovely mistress of the dark," I chuckled as I poured the seasoning in with a smile as I cooked the shrimp in another pan with a spicier seasoning.

"I'm not your mistress, my childe," she growled playfully, winking at me with a bright smile.

Another growl emerged from the silent werewolf before Remus tugged him into another conversation. I smirked as I hummed to the music playing, murmuring the words in sync every once in awhile. Roni got up from her chair to answer the door when we paused at the knocking. She returned, arm slipped about Hermione's as she dragged the bookworm along with her. Hermione looked at me with a glare as I snorted.

"Looks like Roni has a new project," I muttered with raised brows as I smiled down at the pasta. "Don't you agree?"

"Stop talking to your food," Amar grumbled with playfulness.

"What does he mean by new project?" Hermione asked Amar with confusion.

"Roni likes to play with people's looks," he replied with a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry," Roni reassured. "It could be worse."

"A lot worse," I muttered, grimacing at the remembrance of the eyeliner.

"Tomorrow," Roni announced with a grin before handing Hermione a plate of pancakes. "Now eat, _mo múirnín_."

"Doesn't that mean 'my darling'?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"Yes, indeed, it does," Roni laughed with delight. "Oh, I can tell we're going to be the greatest of friends."

"Wait, what happens tomorrow?" Hermione asked with horror.

"We're getting you some clothes," Roni answered with a bright smile, twinkling eyes.

**_NOTES:_**

Thank you for the comments. You guys are great. So do you like?

Leave Comments, please?


	8. Chapter Seven: The Paws Are Off Now

**Chapter Seven: The Paws Are Off Now**

The day went by slowly enough and the night even more boringly so. It was one of those political type of parties where everyone was discussing the boring topics that circulated the system or there just to get laid. I had decided it wasn't worth the mentioning. Not even Hermione enjoyed it as she pointed out in disdain the couple in a hallway we past as we left the building earlier than expected. Mira had apologized profusely for the boredom we all felt before sending us off into the night.

We took the Knight Bus to our respective homes, mine being the last stop. I stepped off the bus and headed toward the house with a yawn. I felt exhausted and was looking forward to having my bed to myself. When I made it through the front door, the kitchen called to me. I went to retrieve and eat a pear before throwing the core away and heading to take a shower. I tossed my clothes into a hamper and slipped under the full blast of boiling hot water.

I scrubbed my skin raw and washed up before toweling off once I ended the shower. I then headed to my bedroom, towel-less and slipped on some boxers. I slid into my bed and sighed before falling into a deep sleep filled with violent dreams.

The following morning, I did my normal routine and once finished, I could be found sitting with a depressed air about me as I sipped silently at my green tea. Isa was asleep about my shoulders while the two boas coiled themselves about my legs. The bowl of sliced fruit sat there while I would every once in awhile reach for a piece, putting in my mouth, chewing as I stared off into space.

I distantly heard Roni sit next to me and ask with a frown, "What's wrong with him?"

"He sounded like his sleep wasn't that grand," Amar replied with a soft, concerned tone.

"I'm glad I'm taking him shopping then," she stated. "He could use the cheer up."

"How do you plan to get there?" Mira asked with confusion.

"I'm the daughter of a squib, madam," Roni growled. "I planned on riding the Knight Bus like normal people of our kind."

"Oh, right," Mira laughed with bemusement. "I always forget that you know about our world due to your relations. You always seem so muggle."

I could tell that Roni rolled her eyes. "Indeed." I knew then she smirked. "Remember when Harry found out about the wizarding world? He wouldn't forgive me till the day before he left for not telling him that I knew about that world all along."

"He doesn't know how to hold a grudge against you, does he?" Mira laughed musically.

"He's tried, believe me," she giggled before turning to me and shouting, "PAY ATTENTION!"

I turned to look at her with a dark stare, "What?"

"You will be happy or I'll sic that overgrown stalker-man on you the next time he's about," she threatened and I knew she meant it.

I straightened up in my seat and looked at her with a glower, "What's up?"

"The ceiling, but that's beside the point," she stated seriously. "I can't decide if we should dye her hair a darker brown to set off that natural tan of hers or if we should go a rich burgundy. What do you think?"

"I think burgundy is the way to go," I muttered in reply. "I think the purple tone of it will set it off a bit more so than just dying it darker."

"You know, I think it'll work," she stated after a few thoughtful moments. "I really think we should go light on the makeup. Nothing too severe except for the normal liner of black."

"I'm thinking a shade lighter for eyeshadow," I stated with more enthusiasm, getting into the whole _let's change the hell out of Mione_ idea. "Maybe something darker for the eyelid, though. Don't want to overdue it."

"Blue?" she asked with a smile.

"She's not a streetwalker, Roni," I snapped playfully. "I was thinking earthy tones."

"Pearl?"

"Let's see when we get to that," I muttered before looking back my bowl of fruit. "What type of clothes?"

"I was thinking boot-cut jeans that fit her nicely," Roni stated thoughtfully. "She's got a great body. We might as well emphasize it. I'm not sure about the shirts. I think V-necks would compliment, but let's not get too far ahead of ourselves."

"Lips?"

"Was thinking mulberry."

"No, it'd clash with the hair. Might as well keep it natural." I shot her an incredulous expression. "Besides, mulberry is disgusting."

"The bushiness of her hair has got to go, though," Roni stated confidently. "Maybe straightened it would be more manageable." Then she smiled. "Something lacy. I want the girl to be black satin and lace. With a shirt that ends just barely over the belly button. We need to make sure that those boot-cuts are low-riding on those hips of hers."

"I'm thinking a leather cord about her neck," I chuckled. "It emphasizes that delicate throat."

"I think it should be charmless then," she stated without bothering to emphasize the why. "If it's going to be a choker, then we need to stick with low square necks."

"Perhaps," I conceded. "If her hair's straightened, it'll probably be close to her waist. We should at least give her fringe that frames her heart-shaped face."

"I'd like to see two piercings on that left upper ear of hers," Roni continued without pause. "She's already got one on her lower lobes."

"She may want to kill us for doing all of this to her," I stated. "Especially if she's a bleeder when it comes to those piercings."

"Granted, but she'll still be sexy as hell," she replied before heading to the door to greet the knocker. She returned a second later with a nervous Hermione.

"Don't worry, honey-doll," I chuckled as she ruffled my hair as she past by me. "You'll be safe in our hands."

"Especially since they've been planning what to do with you for the last few minutes," Mira giggled from over at the fridge.

"Definitely lace," Roni murmured as she eyed the other girl with unconcealed glee.

Right now, Hermione wore a neon violet tank top under a fitted jean jacket. Her jeans hung at her waist and were baggy. Her tennis shoes were black. Her hair braided into long pigtails that looked heavy. She carried a small black backpack over one shoulder. Overall decent and ready to partake in today's activities.

Two hours later, we were in London and in the mall. We had already gotten two pairs of blue and black boot-cut jeans each along with a pair of lace-up boots that went to her knees. A couple of shirts with lacy hems and several V-necks of different colors and on sale made their way into the growing amount of clothes. The girls had gone to the underwear section and I was left to my own devices, looking through different varieties of bracelets and necklaces.

I pulled out a choker with several leather strings on it along with some plastic bracelets that most punks could be seen wearing all the time. They returned later and we bought the items quickly. We soon made our way into the beauty section. I let the girls discuss their monumental subject as I wandered over to the hair dye, picking two boxes of burgundy up and meeting back up with them in the front. I pulled out a fake ID and paid for the dye quickly enough.

"Not now," I hissed to Hermione who gaped in surprise as I tucked the card back into the wallet I was carrying.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked after we left the store and exited the mall.

"One of the goblins at Gringrotts owed me a favor," I replied with a smirk. "I retrieved something of value from Knockturn alley."

"What was it?" she asked while Roni looked at me curiously.

"Something Goblin-made," I chuckled. "The man selling it was trying to up the price every time one came in to purchase it."

"So you stole it?" Roni snorted.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," I replied before veering us toward a darker looking store on the street, one where a group of smokers stood outside looking at the designs displayed in the window. "However palmed would be the benevolent word I would use to describe it."

"I'm sure it would," Roni muttered with a roll of her eyes in exasperation.

"Roger?" I called as we entered into the place, Hermione stepping closer to me as we walked in. "Hey, Roger, it's Suren Singh!"

"Suren?" called a heavy brisk Scottish voice in the back of the building.

"Yes, it's me," I called looking around at the designs displayed about the entire room. "And I've brought company."

A man appeared from behind the beaded curtain and greeted me with a nod. His clean-cut appearance looked out of place at the tattoo shop and the almost conservative hair was white blonde and spiky. His features were aquiline and his eyes a piercing blue. His smile took up most of his face though when he saw me.

"You've changed," he stated off-handedly as he went about stacking papers on the counter. "How was your school year?"

"Eventful," I replied with a grin. "You mind doing me a favor?"

"Girl beside you looking for a tat?" he asked as we both looked over as Hermione moved toward the display of dragon designs.

"Piercings, actually," I chuckled in reply as I turned back to look at him. "A tattoo if she wants one. I don't mind paying for an early birthday gift."

"A bit young, if you ask me," he muttered before looking back at me.

"That hasn't stopped you before," I snorted with amusement.

"Where she want the piercings?" he asked as his eyes twinkled in agreement.

"Two on the upper left ear," Roni answered as she skimmed the walls of drawings. "Nice place."

"Thanks," he replied.

"Harry, I can't get a tattoo," Hermione hissed as she finally shook herself out of surprise. "My parents would slaughter me!"

"Not if you glamour it, lassie," Roger chuckled as he came from out behind the counter and headed to the photos she was looking at. "What one do you like?"

"The one that looks like it's crawling upward and looking down," she replied, pointing at it.

"That's me favorite," Roger stated with a grin.

"That'd look good on a shoulder," I muttered as I stepped up next to her. I looked down and met her eyes. "How about it? I've seen that if we get it with a potion solution that'll never fade nor will it stretch with age. It just readjusts itself."

"But I'm way too young," she argued half-heartedly.

Apparently, we had swayed her to the dark side already, so to speak. I shared a grin with Roni as Roger snorted, rolling his eyes. He gave me a pointed look.

"I got one before we left for Hogwarts," I inserted, catching her attention.

Her eyes were wide, "W-what? I've never seen a tattoo on you."

"You wouldn't," Roger chuckled. "The tattoo is charmed to let only vampires see it. Ms. Singh's doing, of course."

"Why only for vampires?" Hermione asked, her mind still running in surprise.

"I'm a child of the Dalca Clan," I stated seriously. "I have to have something that marks it else I'm free game."

"Where's the tattoo?" she asked as Roni stayed quiet since she already knew about it.

"Behind my left ear," I replied sheepishly. "It's a fierce lion wrapped around a lightning bolt. The symbol of the combined families: Dalca-Singh."

"Dalca-Singh?" Hermione asked with bemusement. "Are you telling me that they legally adopted you?"

"The paperwork was finished after we got back," I replied with a sheepish smile. "Had my name changed and everything."

"Harry, you never told me any of this," she growled with frustration.

"I wasn't aware of never mentioning it," I replied sheepishly. "Sorry. There's been a lot going on these past few days."

"I'll give that to you," she conceded with a glower before turning back to Roger. "Sure, why not? Let's add a tattoo to the mix. Just make sure you glamour."

"Are you serious?" I asked incredulously.

"Quite," she stated before leaning into me with a smirk. "Always wanted to do something drastic like this." Then she paused. "Isn't it illegal to give tattoos to minors?"

"That's a muggle law," Roger chuckled. "Wizarding law says nothing about it and never has. Besides, it's not like there are many young wizards and witches frequently getting tattoos like the muggle kids do. It's not really normal to have them as it is. That's why the shop is located in the muggle vicinity."

It was a couple hours later that we headed back to my home (imagine, I can actually call it home!) and put all the bags into my room. Mira was allowing an all night movie party between the three of us since we would be changing Hermione's appearance. Her parents only conceded to this arrangement since Roni lived right across the street and the girls could head over there to sleep.

"Okay, sit," Roni laughed as I retrieved the scissors for her as Mira laughed as we all met up in the kitchen.

"You're cutting my hair?" Hermione asked as her hair laid damp after I forced her to drench it for the time. "Are you joking?"

"Actually, she is good," I chuckled as I went to sit in the chair a bit away. "You'll be fine."

A half an hour later, her fringe framed her face by falling to her chin while the rest fell back in a sleek tumble of waves and curls down to her mid-back. I laughed as she shrugged and stuck out her tongue when handed a mirror to look at it. Roni flicked her ear before cleaning up the mess of hair.

"Now we get to dye that mop you call hair," I chuckled as Roni hurriedly finished cleaning up and pulling Hermione along with her to dye it.

"So how was your day out with the two girls?" Mira asked as she sipped at her mug of warmed blood.

"It was nice," I stated before snorting. "Fantastic actually. It's nice to act normal with those around you without the constant reminder of other things."

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughed softly before looking pointedly at me. "How is Roger?"

"He wants to rock your world," I snickered loudly. "As he did the piercings, he kept saying inappropriate things about you."

"I'll be sure to remind him to say nothing of our time together ever again," she stated with a smirk, her eyes gleaming like the cat that got the cream. "Did you convince him to give her that tattoo?"

"You can see it?" I asked with a incredulous expression. Then I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Let it be known that that man cannot perform a decent glamour."

"Indeed," she replied with a mischievous grin. "However he can perform various other things very well."

"I don't need to hear these escapades between the both of you," I grumbled with a glower at her. "I just don't need to hear about how well he performs at buggering…"

"Among other things," she giggled before I could cover my ears.

"Sex fiend," I accused, glaring.

"Vampire," she pointed out with a grin.

"Don't I know it," I muttered before looking at her with a simple frown. "You know I hate to state these things, but I miss those two bumbling werewolves."

"Does one miss Anicetus?" she giggled.

"Yeah, I do," I admitted dryly. "He has a wicked sense of humor." I glared. "But if you ever say anything to him about this conversation, I'll deny it all." I grimaced then. "I wouldn't be able to get him off my tail then."

"Like he clearly isn't hanging onto it right now," she muttered before taking a sip, her eyes dancing in mirth.

I shot her a cheesy smile. "Well if he's going to ride my arse, he might as well yank on my hair while he's at it."

Her eyes widened dramatically and she let out a breathy laugh before she went into a full on giggling fit. I joined in laughing, feeling great for surprising her so with that unexpected joke. I felt relieved at being around her right now instead of the two girls upstairs that I knew would use this line against me.

----

The days flew past as my birthday approached. Days filled with catering, working on homework, being chased about by werewolves, and having one on one time with my two guardians went by quickly enough. I felt this had to be the best summer of all my previous summers. Especially since Remus and I replaced my nightly jog with a game of dueling in the woods which Anicetus and Amar would join in on occasionally.

There were a few more parties that Roni and I dragged Hermione off to so we could all have fun and dance. I had been able to avoid Blue-Hair and my cousin Dudley (along with my Aunt and Uncle) effectively. Hermione and I were researching the Animagus transformation furiously and were having fun together at every party we catered for, especially when we invited the little Nigel Jolson (one of the caterer's kid) to join us when we both were on break. Anicetus, to my horror and everyone else's amusement, would come to see us occasionally.

It was a day before my birthday that I had done my usual routine of morning runs and showers. I had gotten up later than usual though. So it was no surprise that I went downstairs in nothing but a towel riding low on my hips. I retrieved the paper and met up with Roni who was coming over for breakfast. I allowed Anicetus to go in since he appeared at the door. He headed toward the kitchen as I handed the newspaper to Remus as he walked past. I looked back at Roni who stood outside the door with her head cocked to the side and readjusting her backpack. I noticed she had a camera about her neck.

"Are you coming in or what?" I growled playfully.

"Oh, right," she stated with a bright sheepish smile, walking in and, without much thought, took the towel about my waist with her as she entered the kitchen with a fit of giggles.

"VERONICA ALTHEA MALFOY-DELACROIX!" I exclaimed in horror. "GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL!"

I heard the room fill with shouts of laughter as the towel was thrown back to a spot where it'd be visible to see me in the stark nude if I retrieved it. I let out a curse in Arabic which made the occupants in the other room laugh louder if possible. I gritted my teeth.

"Accio towel!" I growled with my wand hand pointed at it.

I could vaguely hear Anicetus muttering, "Remus, he didn't get the summoning charm down, did he?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Remus snorted. "This should be a real test of his skills."

"Oh, please, Goddess, don't let him perform the charm," Roni giggled in glee. "I have yet to see my best friend's fine sixteen year old bum and I've been wanting something delicious since I got up this morning." I smacked my forehead in bemusement, turning red as I silently laughed at the silliness of the situation after she said this while I heard Anicetus growl warningly. "Don't worry stalker-man, I'm sure Harry will share the sight of his bum with me. He's done plenty before." A loud snarl and a scrabble of movements could be heard. "Geez, learn to take a joke, will you?"

"I don't think he had his wand with him," Mira stated off-handedly in thought.

"Oh, this should be good," Remus chuckled.

"Damn it all to Hades!" I snarled as I walked briskly to the stairs while flipping the middle finger at Roni pointedly when I looked at her with a _you shall pay for this, mark my words _smile in passing while the flash of a camera went off and disappeared up them as I failed to summon the towel for the tenth time.

I returned fully dress and looking at Roni with a glower. She grinned mischievously in reply. I noticed she was out in the open and both her bag and camera had been set aside. She squealed when I tackled her and pinned her before tickling her.

"STOP!" she shrieked with laughter. "STOP IT!"

"That's what you get for taking my towel!" I growled playfully as she let out another shriek.

"What the--?" I heard Hermione voice ask from behind me.

"You missed Suren in the stark nude," Anicetus chuckled.

"Why was Harry in the nude?" Hermione asked.

"Roni apparently took the towel he had about his waist," Remus chuckled.

Hermione started laughing, "And I missed this? Aw, shucks." She sounded decidedly wicked a second later. "Harry does have a nice bum, doesn't he?"

I paused in tickling Roni and turned to gape at her. "What is it with you two and my bum?"

"It's yummy," Roni giggled.

"Olympic, in my opinion," Hermione replied with a Cheshire smile.

"You both are barmy!" I announced with certainty before getting to my feet and helping Roni up. "I do not have that great of an arse."

"Oh, puh-lease!" Roni snorted. "Why else would that blue haired menace be chasing you?"

"Because he's a freaking Nazi?!" I cried in outright indignation.

"Yes, a Butt Nazi," Hermione inserted helpfully, smiling wickedly.

"I dislike you both for the moment," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Well your moment of dislike is over," Roni stated after a moment. "Now you'll have to go back to liking us."

"I wash my hands of this weirdness, ladies," I stated before ignoring them both and going for the food on the table.

"That reminds me," Hermione giggled with embarrassment before handing me a device with speakers and a button. I quirked a brow. "I had dad amp it up a bit, but other than that, this should help you with your little pest problem."

I glanced back at the device with the painted words _Stop the Howlers _in Hermione's handwriting and I had a sudden sadistic smile on my face as I realized what she meant. I pressed the button when I noticed nobody holding anything breakable. Both werewolves immediately howled in agony, covering their ears. I bit my lip and felt my eyes widen in surprise as I pressed the button to turn it off. Hermione and Roni stood there with hands over their mouths, emitting squeaks of laughter, their eyes wide with mirth and shock. I tossed the device to Mira and she hid it quickly as both men got to their feet and glared at me.

"Oops?" I stated loudly as Anicetus stalked forward as Remus went to retrieve the offending devise.

"That hurts!" he growled, eyes flashing a furious gold. "Why would you want something like that?"

I bit my lip and looked down. I peaked up at him with one eye. "Because Uncle Remy and you have a severe advantage in our game out in the forest and I asked Hermione for a way in which to help better myself and escape your attacks." I smiled sheepishly. "It was purely coincidental that something like this could have worked."

His lips pursed and his eyes narrowed as he backed me into a corner by the fridge. "And you knew what it could do and yet you still pressed the button."

I gave him a sheepish grin and replied innocently, "There really was only way to test its accuracy."

"_Surendra_," he growled warningly.

My eyes narrowed and I frowned up at him. "There were other reasons, mayhap, but since I know you'll be offended--"

"--I'm offended," he snapped as he grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto the counter and setting me down on it, wedging himself between my legs to be as close as possible. "Furiously so."

"Well I do tend to incite that emotion in others," I stated nervously as I tried to lean back as he leaned forward. I noticed his canines lengthening ever so slightly and his eyes brightening.

"Why do you keep leaning away from me, luv?" he asked as calmly-as-you-please which made me feel even more nervous. "Not scared of me, are you?"

"I fear nothing but fear itself, you overgrown chimpanzee mixed mutt," I growled, baring my teeth in warning.

"The correct term is Homo Lupis, you deranged psychopath!" he snarled angrily.

"I prefer the term deranged anomaly, thank you," I snapped furiously. "And I suggest you back off."

"I'm not some common mutt you can bark orders to," he growled.

"Could've fooled me," I stated darkly.

He snarled, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me forward until our noses were an inch apart. His lips were pulled back and showing off his canines perfectly. I bared my teeth in warning again.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"No," he replied with a decidedly smug smile. "You've just started a war. Might as well deal with it."

My eyes narrowed and if I were a cat, my ears would be flat against my head and tail waving warningly in the air as I lowered myself to the ground, hissing madly. His eyes were still angry as hell, but there was a glint of some mixture of emotion that I was sure to not like at all. I bared my teeth again and snarled.

Having been distracted by _him of all people_, it wasn't a surprise that the world went on without us. I didn't even notice the knocking on the door nor anyone going to get it. I didn't even notice as they brought the person in the room. All I had eyes for was the man in front of me that had just agreed to a war. Not that it wasn't like we hadn't fought at least twenty something times before.

"I would suggest that you let go of Mr. Potter, sir," that person stated calmly from behind the island.

"Mind your own damn business," we both snarled, turning to glance at the familiar person before returning to look at each other.

"The gloves are off," Anicetus stated with a glower.

"Don't you mean the paws?" I sneered.

"Whatever," he growled with annoyance. "They're off."

"Oh, how convenient," I sneered. "I just shaking now from such a weak arse challenge."

"As you should be, _my mate_," he growled as he bumped his nose against mine.

My irritation spiked up to a whole new level. "I'm not yours, damn it!"

"_Yet_," he conceded with a smug smile.

It was a moment of staring dead in the eyes of one another that had him smash his lips against mine in a dominating and possessive kiss. His fist tightened in my hair and for a moment I was completely astonished by his taking control of the situation. However as his tongue slipped past my lips, my mind blanked completely.

He pulled back a minute later so the both of us could breathe. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the cabinet behind me. I noticed his hand was no longer in my hair, but resting on the side of my thigh. He leaned forward to bump noses with me and I looked at him with a narrow eyed look with a _damn you_ smile. He looked at me with a pleased grin.

"Finally," I heard Roni mutter to Remus and Hermione. "Those two's sexual tension these last few weeks was quite annoying really."

I felt my face burn red with embarrassment as the two others agreed lightly. Then my face turned even redder when I looked behind of Anicetus to see Dumbledore. My eyes widened and I hurriedly pushed the werewolf away, but he wouldn't budge.

"What is wrong, luv?" he asked with confusion as he went to nuzzle my neck.

"Look behind you, you arrogant tosser," I snapped furiously with embarrassment.

He turned and looked surprised before smiling wickedly back at me. "You're embarrassed because of him?"

"He was watching!" I growled. "It was embarrassing enough with them watching, but with a distinctly old person watching… it's even more so."

He rolled his eyes. "You're just embarrassed because you got caught kissing me in front of your teacher."

"It's nothing to tease about!" I growled as I glowered at him.

He leaned in and kissed me again, tugging on my lower lip with a mischievous gaze locked with my own. My eyes narrowed into slits. I then counted to ten.

He let go of my lip and I pushed him away. "Now that you had your fun, stay away."

"Not for long, I hope?"

I licked my lips and replied, "I make no promises."

"You're driving me into an early grave," he stated as he stepped back, letting me get off the counter.

"Aw, shucks, really?" I asked with a playful grin before looking at the old man that looked questioning at the both of us.

"I see you've finally gotten that growth spurt you were hoping for," Dumbledore greeted with a sudden grandfatherly smile.

"Yes," I replied carefully as I stepped back. My eyes shot over to Hermione who raised a brow and nodded to me. She would make sure to have my back. My eyes returned to his. "What brings you here, Mr. Dumbledore?"

His eyes twinkled a second after a blank look flashed through them. "Young Mr. Weasley asked his parents to check on you, but they decided it'd be best for me to do so. I believe he tried to call you and he was told by your Uncle that you were no longer living there."

"Ron called on a telephone?" I snorted. "Can't believe I missed that horrid event." I looked at Hermione. "Bet you ten galleons he was yelling through the piece."

"I'm not betting on what I know to be fact, Harry," she replied with a smirk.

"Is it true that you no longer live with your relatives?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Considering that yes it is true," I began with a glower, "why's it such a surprise? I've never acted as though my relatives and I had a great relationship. In fact, I recall asking just to stay the summer at Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to be around them. I thought it was made incredibly clear when I had to leave last summer when I blew up Vernon's sister."

"Literally?" Anicetus asked with a note of surprise.

I turned to shoot him a sheepish grin, "She turned into a human balloon, Satan Spawn. As I told you and Mione, that whole thing was led with a very bad week and a few naughty words on her part. My temper exploded, so to speak."

"Wicked," he stated with admiring eyes. Then he frowned. "Remind me never to piss you off that badly."

"So says the man after he riles up an argument," Remus muttered making Hermione and Roni murmur agreements. "Which reminds me, Mira give me that horrid creation!"

"Nope!" she quipped with a sunny grin.

"Was there a recent situation that made your Uncle kick you out of the house?" the old man asked with worry. "You know you shouldn't fight with them."

"Excuse me?" I asked with a sudden spark of anger leftover from my earlier fight. "You think I started it?" The air was crackling noticeably with my magic. "I breathe and those fuckers have a freaking conniption!"

"Language, Surendra," Amar reprimanded, not even looking up from his newspaper.

I restrained myself from leaping at the old man, shouting out a battle cry in the midst of my rising fury. "I never did anything to them, but they'd certainly wouldn't say that. They blame everything on me." I bared my teeth in warning before he could interrupt. "And yes it is that bad, you bumbling maroon! As if the signs of it weren't clear enough. I'll forgive you for not saying anything because nobody likes shouting child abuse--"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, my boy," he interrupted and I saw red, but before I could do anything, Anicetus grabbed me about the waist and dragged me back against him.

"Not that bad?" Mira mouthed from behind him in horror.

"You couldn't have not noticed the signs of abuse, Professor," Hermione inserted before I could go into the mother of all other yells. "Remember how small Harry was when he was a first year? How thin he was? It was obvious that he was malnourished, starved, and there were many signs of negligence. I even remember how long it took him to eat a full sized meal. It took nearly the entire year for me to get him to eat everything on his plate." She growled and ploughed right through Dumbledore who tried to interrupt her. "He had black and blue bruises on him every start of the school year. You haven't even seen the scars."

"That's enough," I snapped with sudden sparks of terror.

She'd seen them!

"No, that's not enough!" she argued. "He needs to get pummeled with these details so that simple brain of his understands the severity of this situation!"

My eyes widened as those in the room glanced at her in bewilderment. She had just called the man who founded the twelve uses of dragon blood a simpleton. Not that it wasn't true, but for her to go and say that really showed how truly angry she was with the old man whom she looked up to on occasion.

"I'm afraid I have once again failed you," he stated with a sad voice that would probably earn my sympathy if I wasn't already fully against him.

"Don't try and apologize," I snapped. "Just be happy that I won't bring charges against you. You knew perfectly well that I was being abused. Mrs. Figg isn't your best operative, but she still noticed things, mind you." I looked up at his surprised features and growled. "And those damn monitors that you placed on me weren't exactly the kind to not go off when there's abuse upon my person."

His eyes widened and he let out a chuckle. "I'm guessing you've caught a worried old man keeping track of you, but I must tell you that I sincerely had no idea of such abuses.

"I'd like to know exactly how much you were keeping track of my childe," Mira growled as she appeared to be standing behind Dumbledore one second before appearing the next right next to me. "I thought there'd be many other letters that he would receive regarding different schools offering to have him, but he only got yours. Care to explain that?"

My eyes widened as Hermione stated sincerely, "I was offered to go to a school in France and another school in Greece."

"You mean you only received one offer?" Anicetus asked with surprise as he turned me around to look up at him.

"Why?" I asked in surprise. "How many were you offered?"

"Five, but I went to the academy in Greece that my grandfather had me signed up for since birth," he replied with a frown. He turned to Dumbledore. "What in the name of Merlin were you exactly keeping track of and for what reason?"

I felt my eyes narrow and I looked at him with a dark glower. "Exactly how many schools offered to take me?"

"Your parents had you signed up for Hogwarts since birth," Dumbledore replied.

"That wasn't what I asked," I growled. "Answer my damn question or get out of this house before I do something I'm too angry to regret." Before he could tried to elude again, I snarled, "HOW MANY?"

I closed my eyes as dishes exploded. When I opened them after counting until I was reasonably calm for a person in such a situation, I noticed Mira eyeing me with exasperation. Anicetus was now leaning over me, his lips brushing my neck as he whispered meaningless nonsense about calming down.

"I'll pay for those, Mira," I stated after I looked to the ground and counted again, breathing heavily.

"No need," she replied calmly, placing a calming hand on my wrist for a moment.

It took me a minute to recollection before I snapped my finger and shouted in a strangled tone, "Dobby!"

The little house elf appeared within a space of a moment and greeted me with an excited smile and started his usual praise of my person. I had to hold a smile back. The elf was a crack up.

"Dobby, can you do me a favor?" I asked with a kicked puppy expression and a pitiful pout complete with a quivering lower lip.

"Oh, yes, sir," he replied, bouncing around in concern at my expression. "What is wrong, great Harry Potter, sir?"

"You see," I began with teary eyes as I sat down beside the elf to be eye level with him while I leaned against Anicetus's legs in exhaustion (the accidental magic always did take a lot out of me), "the Headmaster is harassing me something terrible. Do you remember my relatives from your last visit?" A nod. I sniffled. "I begged him to not let me return to them. You've seen their treatment of me. Now when I'm happy with where I am, he insists that I must have done something to them. I haven't ever done anything." I sniffled and wiped furiously at my eyes. "I think he's going to make me return to them, but I don't want to go. They hurt me and I can't go back. Please don't let him make me go back." I let out a dry sob. "I don't want to be hurt again." I pulled my knees up to my chest and covered my ears while slightly rocking back and forth as I let out another harsh breath.

The elf's eyes flashed with the same fury that I had seen when Lucius Malfoy tried to strike me for freeing Dobby. He twirled about and slammed his magic against Dumbledore, making the old man fly backwards off his feet. He then floated the Headmaster outside and tossed him out onto the pavement from how everyone's whispering told me. The door slammed shut and I could feel as the elf warded the entire house.

The elf reappeared with a proud stance and a pleased smile with still concerned eyes. I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly, drawing it out with a river of real tears. "Thank you, Dobby! You're the best!"

It was after a few minutes of Dobby's constant mothering before he returned to whatever he was doing. I mopped up my face as I leaned back against the cabinet behind me and closed my eyes. I gritted my teeth as I tried to force the onslaught of emotions and memories to the back of my mind.

"That was very naughty," Roni reprimanded gently from across the room.

"Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly as she appeared next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Had to draw on some memories to pull that off," I muttered darkly as I placed both hands on my ears, trying to block out the voices in said memories. Not that it helped any. "How many dishes exploded?"

"Almost the lot of them in the cabinet," Mira replied as she looked through the cabinets quickly. "And every one of them on the table."

"I'm sorry," I whispered before I forced an expression of hardy indifference on my face.

"It's all right, my childe," she replied with a frown down at me. "It's not like it hasn't happened before."

I felt bile rise at the back of my throat as one of my memories of one of my beatings came through my block. I pushed away everyone around me, raced up to the bathroom, and threw up immediately when I got to the porcelain god. I pulled away when I finished and flushed it before laying down on the cool tile, closing my eyes as tears threaten to burst forth again.

I breathed shakily and hurriedly got to my feet and washed my mouth clean of bile. I even brushed my teeth. Then I hurried off to Remus's room where the window was open. I climbed through it and into the tree that I used to jump the backyard fence and into the park. I raced over to the forest and continued until I couldn't see the houses. I collapsed against a tree and curled up there, passing out from magical exhaustion.

I awoke to find myself pulled against what definitely had to be a sleeping stalker of mine. I blew the strands of his hair out of my face and eyed the sky. It was still light out, I suppose. Probably twilight. I groaned.

Not again. I swear this summer was filled with me passing out due to magical exhaustion and this time it wasn't due to a duel at all. I grumbled as I noticed his hair somehow journeyed into my mouth.

Gross. Dog hair.

"Undomesticated furball," I muttered with a frown.

I used my free hand to push his hair out of my face. I sat up, his arm wrapped at my waist as he laid on his side, facing me. I brushed the leaves and dirt out of my own hair while looking around cautiously. I didn't feel so comfortable sleeping in the woods as I had in the past and it wasn't Anicetus's presence that was sending my paranoia into overdrive.

I didn't feel like the presence or whatever was life threatening, but it certainly didn't help that I felt like it was watching us. I tried to shake the sleeping werewolf into the land of the wide awake. It didn't help that he always slept like a log when around me. I had no idea what that was about, but I knew it to be true.

"Ani," I whispered. "Ani, wake up."

He blinked blearily at me for a second, but sat up immediately, looking around. His body language told me he was alert and ready to spring into a fight at any moment. I looked everywhere until my eyes landed on a black lump on the ground not a few yards away. Something ginger and white and very small was jumping onto it, tugging it while yipping happily.

"Are those dogs?" I asked with bewilderment.

"Only one of them is a dog," he growled as he got to his feet and stalked forward. He paused and turned to look down at me. "Stay put."

I rolled my eyes as I scrambled to my feet. "I think I know who the non-dog is actually, so no, I won't stay put."

"Is it really necessary to argue with me all the time?" he growled with irritation.

"Yes," I replied with a snort as I hurried over to the duo yards away. I paused a couple feet in front of the two and looked down at the black dog lying there as the puppy jumped around it with excitement. "Padfoot?"

The black dog let out a weak woof and caught the little rascal under his front leg. He wagged his tail as he looked up at me. I caught sight of the collar about his neck that was equally black with the a coin hanging from the hoop with the inscription _PADFOOT_.

"That is so demeaning," Anicetus snorted as he caught sight of the collar. "I mean, honestly. It's distasteful."

"Clever though," I quipped as I scooped the puppy up before it could get away as the oversized black dog got to his feet. I held the puppy in the crook of my arm and ruffled his fur on his little head. "He's so adorable."

"Can we please stop loving up the puppy?" Anicetus growled with annoyance as his eyes narrowed.

"You're just jealous because he's cuter," I chuckled as I stuck my tongue out at him. The puppy barked in reply, its little face in a doggish grin. I turned my attention to the puppy. "You're just a little cutie, aren't you?" Padfoot barked, catching my attention. I patted him on the head and laughed. "Let's go. It's getting very late."

It was awhile before we made it out of the woods and back to the house. Anicetus let me go in before him and Padfoot raced past, causing the werewolf to growl warningly. He stepped in and pulled me into his side after closing the door behind him. Sirius appeared a second later, transforming back into his human self and taking off the collar immediately.

"Black!" Anicetus snarled, pushing me behind him and storming toward my godfather menacingly.

"Ani, no!" I admonished as I raced forward and got in between the two and pushed the larger man back. "Ani, it's all right. He's my godfather. Please, don't."

"Godfather?" he asked with bewilderment as he glanced down at me.

"Yes, godfather," I replied with a soft smile, tugging on a strand of hair playfully, pulling him down to my eye level. "Will you please not kill him?" I bumped noses with him. "I would be very angry if you did hurt him and I don't think I could handle another argument today." I turned my face to the side, his attempted kiss brushing my jaw line as I glanced out of the side of my eyes at Sirius who watched in shock. "Where'd you get the cute puppy, Sirius?"

"She's for you," he replied after shaking himself of his initial surprise. "I couldn't think of what to get for your birthday, but when I found her where I was staying--there's a breeder of Australian shepherds--and decided that she was perfect."

"Thank you," I said with a beaming smile. Then I looked back at Anicetus growling. I looked at my hand holding his hair. I shot him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Anicetus."

He caught my lips and kissed me, pulling me to him, but I resisted. He let out a deep rumbling growl. I glowered at him as I pulled away and backed into Sirius.

"There's a puppy in my arms," I pointed out darkly. "You'll not be yanking me to you because if you squash the puppy, I may have to hit you repeatedly with some blunt object." Then I shot him a cheeky grin. "Now sit pretty."

"I can't talk to you when you're like this," he muttered as he stalked past us and up the stairs. I presumed he was going to harass Amar.

"Who is that man?" Sirius asked with that tone that father's use when they've found something shocking. "And why were you two kissing?"

"I love your one track mind," I stated with a snort before ushering him into the kitchen. "Mira?" I called as I looked around. I turned to look at him. "That's odd. She's usually here and I'm pretty sure she didn't have any parties to tend to." I shrugged. "Probably a girl's night out seeing as Roni and Hermione aren't around. Unless…" I eyed upstairs. "Follow me and make sure to avoid Uncle Remy. He still looked mad when I left the house earlier."

"Why exactly was Moony angry?" Sirius asked as he followed me upstairs.

"An ingenious device was used to cripple his werewolf self and he's taking it personally," I replied sheepishly.

He chuckled. "I'm taking it that he didn't think it ingenious?"

"Anicetus threw a bit of a tantrum earlier about it," I stated with a wicked grin. "Mira hid said offensive device however I'm not sure if he ever got it." I gave him a smile. "I passed out in the forest due to magical exhaustion. I destroyed almost an entire set of dishes."

"You've got Lily's temper then," Sirius muttered while shaking his head as I entered my room to find both Roni and Hermione on my bed, leaning over a notebook with an opened book between them. I noticed they were both wearing my clothes.

"What else did you two go through?" I asked with a frown as I glanced about my room to see nothing out of the ordinary except a basket of dry clothes; their clothes. "And what did you two do earlier?"

"Water fight," Roni replied, not looking up.

"And your underwear drawer," Hermione followed, causing an abrupt growl to be heard from across the hall. She looked up at the sound. "He's so touchy."

"I can't imagine why," Roni stated with a confused frown as she looked up. "I do it all the time." Her eyes lit up when she saw what I was carrying. "OI! Puppy!"

She jumped off the bed, nearly tripping, before kidnapping the puppy, and returning back to my bed where she and Hermione proceeded to coo over said puppy. I glowered at them with annoyance. That's when Hermione looked back up in surprise.

"Hi, Sirius," she greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello, Hermione," he greeted with bemusement.

"Where's Mira and Uncle Remy?" I asked as I went to check on Isa, Bella, and Eva.

"They went to pick up pizza, I believe," she replied with a frown. "Why are you here Sirius? Aren't you suppose to be hiding?"

"Not while my godson is here amongst would-be guardians," he replied as he eyed me with a frown. "And you still haven't answered my questions."

"That was my supposed mate," I replied sheepishly as I noticed Anicetus appear and slip past us to sit at my desk. "Satan Spawn."

Sirius slowly smiled and started to chuckle at my nickname for the man as I walked toward him and looked at what he was shuffling about. Anicetus chuckled while Hermione told my godfather his real name. I leaned over Anicetus's shoulder to find him reading one of my history reports on the Boxer Rebellion. I pushed his long hair to the other shoulder as I read over his shoulder, confusion over what I had wrote in one paragraph. I snatched the paper out of his hand and got my pen and circled the paragraph with a note to rewrite it. I handed the paper back to him, but instead I was yanked into his lap where we both ended up reading the paper together.

I was completely absorbed in correcting it that I didn't realize that Sirius had joined us, reading the paper as well. I leaned against Anicetus, biting the end of my pen while reading the conclusion paragraph with a frown. I circled it and left a note next to it as well.

"You're going to end up rewriting the whole thing," Anicetus told me as I turned toward the desk and set the paper down while reaching for my notebook before hurriedly rewriting it.

He wrapped his arms about my stomach and set his chin on my right shoulder to peer down at what I was writing. I elbowed him when he started to nibble at my neck. He grunted, but still continued with his administrations.

"Stop that, will you?" I growled as I finished the fifth paragraph.

"You got him to rewrite the entire thing?" Roni asked in surprise.

"I didn't mean to," Anicetus replied sheepishly. "I was only reading it."

"And he calls me obsessive," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Aw, shucks," I muttered darkly as I screwed up on a paragraph, but Anicetus grabbed my pen and tossed it over his shoulder. "OI!"

"Ignore the essay for now," he stated as I turned to look at him with a glare.

I pursed my lips and turned to look at Sirius, deciding to ignore the werewolf. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine," he replied carefully, glowering at the werewolf that now was tugging at my ear with his teeth.

I bit my lip and yanked out a device similar to the earlier one that Hermione had slipped me before my mad dash for the loo. Before I could press the button, Anicetus had tried to snag it out of my hand. Therein started the wrestling for the control. It continued for a few minutes and in those few minutes we had ended up on the ground. He straddled my hips and was trying to pry my hand open to get the offending device.

"Does this occur often?" Sirius asked in bemusement as he watched us both closely.

"Weekly," Roni replied with a muffled laugh.

"Last time it was over a baseball," Hermione stated with a giggle. "But I can't remember why they were fighting over it."

"Harry told him to _go fetch_," Roni inserted helpfully. "The stalker-man tackled him before he could throw the ball."

"Oh, that's right," Hermione giggled.

I grabbed his hair and yanked making him howl. I scurried away toward the door, but Anicetus dove, knocking me to the ground, but not before I unnoticeably pitched the device to Sirius who caught it and handed it to Hermione who hid it. I started laughing horribly as he tickled me.

"Get off, you overgrown chimpanzee mixed mutt!" I laughed, struggling to get away.

"Give me the device," he growled as he tried to catch my hand again.

"Go fetch!" I laughed as I tossed my hand in the direction of the other side of the hall, making him hurriedly go after the nothing that I threw.

I snorted, covering my face with my hands as I snickered as he paused when he went over there and looked at the ground in confusion. Sirius snorted with laughter as the two girls leaned into each other, giggling something horrible. I got to my feet quickly and before I could stop myself, yawned as I leaned against the doorframe.

I looked up with a grin when I heard Mira and Remus enter the house, laughing. The girls hurried off the bed with the puppy in tow and raced downstairs. Sirius raised a brow in question as Anicetus threw me a dirty look before following the girls. I smirked.

"They're trying to get to the pizza," I answered Sirius's silent question as I went to retrieve my snakes. "This is Isa, Bella, and Eva, by the way." He nodded and followed after. "By the way, watch out for the cats. They're mighty wicked." I faintly heard Sinatra lifting into the air and carrying through the house. "Make sure to eat something as well. You're still too thin."

He snorted. "Look who's talking, fawn."

"_Angel Eyes_," I recommended as Roni flipped to another song.

"That's so depressing, Harry," Roni replied before flipping to the song, leaving me smiling as I retrieved a piece of pizza and began eating.

I hummed in tune with the song, loving the melody and words. My eyes were closed as I perched up on the counter next to where the stalker stood and leaned back into the cabinets. I opened them once the song was finished, the same time I had finished my slice of pizza.

Or, in this case, tried to finish it, but the crust was stolen as Sirius walked past. I narrowed my eyes in exasperation as the three males who were conspiring against me burst into laughter. Hermione tossed me an apple that I caught and began eating with a smile. Remus made a grab for the apple and winced when I smacked him upside the head with my free hand causing Sirius to roar with laughter while the girls burst forth in another fit of giggles. Anicetus frowned when I tossed the apple to the trash can and made the shot. I cheered enthusiastically with Roni before yawning again.

I slid off the counter and went to sit on the floor beside Amar's chair. He rested his hand atop my head and ran his fingers through my hair as the snakes slithered to me, coiling around my limbs as I closed my eyes. I yawned once more, this time emitting a whining sound.

"Do not fall asleep here, little one," Amar told me in a soft voice. "Lest we must needs carry you off to bed like a child you once were."

"Yes, dad," I murmured, keeping my eyes close as I leaned my head into his thigh.

"My childe, you will go to bed at once," Mira commanded, her voice filled with that motherly tone it gets when around me. "You're still exhausted from the over the top display of your magic."

"I'm guessing Harry really overdid his display of accidental magic this time?" Hermione asked worriedly. She had paid witness to one of my collapses from magical exhaustion.

"He blew up all but two cups," Amar replied dryly. "What do you think?"

"Dad," I reprimanded lightly. "No need to be sarcastic. She's just worried."

"I know that," he remarked lightly. "And I recommend that you stop this crusade of collecting pets. You're starting to become quite the savior."

"But isn't she adorable?" I sang sweetly as the puppy raced over to me and I pulled her into my lap. "And I don't mean the tall, dark, and pretty over there."

"He thinks I'm pretty," I heard Anicetus whisper triumphantly to Remus who snorted with laughter.

"He also called you a girl," Remus pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Anicetus replied with a chuckle. "He still thinks I'm pretty."

"That's grand," Sirius muttered darkly. "But that still isn't the point. You're far too old for him."

"That has been dually noted," Hermione laughed as Roni muffled her laughter.

"--Sshe'ss not lunch,--" I hissed to Eva and Bella as they discussed the prospect of the puppy.

"He's still much too old for Harry," Sirius insisted.

"He's still my mate," Anicetus growled.

"I'm not yours!" I growled as I looked up at him, but was distracted by the two boas once more. "--Sshe'ss not a nibble treat!--" And my attention went back to Anicetus with confusion. "Aren't you working tonight?" Isa hissed with laughter as the boas distracted me once more. "--No nibbling!--"

_**Notes:**_

To see Hermione's chosen tattoo, it's here:

http:// shadowdragon252 . /art/ Theoretical-Dragon-Tattoo-28180620

I might go back and rewrite some of this chapter... I'm not sure. Well that's it. I'm off to bed. Night.

LEAVE COMMENTS! Please?


	9. Chapter Eight: Birthday Bruises and Qui

**Chapter Eight: Birthday Bruises and Quidditch Mused**

I went to bed somewhere mid-argument after bidding Roni and Hermione goodnight as they went home. I carried the puppy which probably would remain unnamed until tomorrow and made up a small bed for the little excitable fool while telling my snake familiars to not eat her under any circumstance or they'll never eat another mouse again. The only thing they'd eat was kibble and bits. I covered my head with a pillow to block out the argument before falling asleep.

I awoke earlier than usual with an extra bounce (more so than usual) and did my routine. I was dressed in a loose pair of jeans and black t-shirt with the name _LIZZIE_ with two axes behind the name with one saying _40_ while the other had_ 41_ on them; all being shades of bright neon blue.

I made sure there was a newspaper set on the table and the puppy nearby in view. Nitya and Satan were chasing her around in the foyer much to my amusement. My snakes were currently sprawled out on the window sills, basking in the morning sun. I turned on the CD player with Sinatra in it, dancing in tune as I made breakfast.

I put on a pot of tea while bobbing my head, flipping the bacon over while starting to make scrabbled eggs. Going over to the table with old plates and set them out with silverware before hurriedly going back to check on the food. I let out a yell of pain as I accidentally placed my hand on the burner I had been using for cooking eggs when I finished and put a bowl of them on the table.

Sirius appeared, wand drawn, bleary-eyed and wand at the ready. I let out a stream of curses, holding my hand in the other while moving toward the sink to turn on cold water to run over my burnt hand. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"While you're standing there doing nothing, but fiddling with your wand, go check on the bacon for me," I hissed in pain and anger, but not anger that was directed at him.

He did so after a second and poked at it with a utensil. After I was sure that the pain would subside from a somewhat numbed hand, I hurried back to the bacon. He watched me finish cooking and placing the pieces on a plate before going to set it on the table.

"Will you stop staring?" I asked with a glance over my shoulder as I rearranged the table's settings.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "You made breakfast… why?"

"It's what he usually does," Remus answered for me as he went to sit at the table. "Remember to set out some blood."

"Oh, right," I laughed in sarcasm as I hurried to do so. "Knew I was forgetting something."

"Nice shirt," Remus chuckled. "Love to know there's a history lover around."

"Oh, shush," I laughed as I went about making a plate for him and Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked with confusion as he sat down and set the plate I handed him on the table.

"I'm not answering this," Remus laughed as he nodded to me.

I rolled my eyes and began singing, _"Lizzie Borden took an axe/And gave her mother forty whacks./And when she saw what she had done/ She gave her father forty-one." _

"Why that's terrible!" Sirius exclaimed with horror. "And you're wearing a shirt about it?"

"Sirius, she wasn't ever proven as the actual killer," I stated with a dismissive wave of my hand. "'Sides, kids sing it all the time nowadays. It's a song you'll hear on the playground. Kind of like _London Bridge is Falling Down_ or _Ring a Ring o' Roses_."

"It's normal to hear such songs in the muggle world," Mira stated as she entered the room and retrieved the packet of blood before biting into it feverishly drawing a grossed out expression from my godfather. "In fact, it's kind of like a warning to all. It helps us remember things that have passed."

"Nursery rhymes are great though," I stated with a sad smile. "They're very childish and demented, but still great." I sat down after handing Remus a plate and getting my own. I brightened quickly after Remus coughed pointedly. "Sorry, off through memory lane. Mira's the one that taught me most of the songs. Amar has a penchant for explaining why and how they were made."

"You called him _dad_ last night, I noticed," Sirius pointed out with a frown.

I gave him a glance of confusion. "Did I?" I shook my head to clear it. "He's the only father figure I knew when I was younger. He has the right to be called it no matter what anyone thinks." I shot him a long pointed look. "He took care of me." Mira coughed. "Mira did as well. She variants between mother and aunt."

I shot her a look that she grinned in reply, "I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Like you didn't know your position in our odd family," I chuckled with amusement.

"I did and still do understand my positions," she stated seriously. "Is your hand all right?"

"The agonizing sting will fade eventually," I replied.

"And that werewolf last night…" Sirius began pointedly, eyes gleaming with an annoyed glow.

"I'm not sure about that," I stated lightly. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that we're supposed to be mates. With that, I'm still trying to push his buttons to see when he snaps and rethinks the whole thing and realizes it's not worth it and leaves." I breathed harshly. I brightened after a few moments. "Other than that, I'm just going to ignore it in the meantime."

"Surendra," Remus began, using the name with affection, "I highly doubt you could run him off. Mates are a blessing within our community. We'd do just about anything to keep them with us." He wrinkled his nose. "Some of my kind even go as far as turning their significant others just to keep them." He rolled his eyes when I raised my brows in surprise. "While Anicetus would not do that, he'd definitely wouldn't leave just because of something you did to make him snap. He might go off by himself just so he can calm down and think through the situation rationally, but he wouldn't leave."

I started to breathe a bit more heavily, but this time in panic. "Remus, don't you see? He didn't even have a choice. I don't have a choice. We're just stuck. And I don't know about him, but being stuck scares the hell out of me." I gave him a pointed look. "I never wanted a relationship where it's being forced upon us. I don't want someone to be forced in loving me. It's absolutely disgusting." Then I growled. "And what does a guy his age want with a child like me? He's far too old as Sirius has pointed out and he's far more mature. If anything, he should be mates with someone like you, not me."

"The fact that you're trying to rationalize this whole situation shows far more maturity than some of your peers," Remus stated lightly, meeting my gaze with amused eyes. "And you're not too young for consent as far as the wizarding world is concerned once your birthday arrives."

"You people disturb me greatly," I muttered as I played with my food. I looked up at him and sighed. "Frankly, I'll stick to the muggle's age of consent. Gives me more time to come to terms with this situation."

"You'll probably have to come to terms sooner than that," Sirius pointed out reluctantly with a glimmer in his eyes. A glimmer I knew I didn't like. "When both wizards and werewolves come of age, it tends to set something off if together."

I narrowed my eyes at Sirius and then at Remus who went bright red and started choking on his food. My thoughts disappeared and there was only one thought. My eyes widened.

"YOU?" I exclaimed with surprise.

"That bloody fiend jumped me after everyone left the locker-room after a rather tough Quidditch game against Slytherin," Sirius pointed out accusingly as Remus looked at him with a sneer.

"I went looking for you, you prat," he growled. "I was the one who was jumped." He shot me a serious glance. "And the age thing is completely ridiculous. He's got some dead-brained theory on the entire event."

I frowned thoughtfully. "Is that why there's that human shaped dent in one of the lockers?"

Remus blushed madly, "We did get a bit rough."

"I had two cracked ribs and my hips were so banged up that I could barely walk for the next two weeks," Sirius chuckled, stroking his chin as he recalled the memory. "Mind you, I was covered in bruises afterwards." He smirked. "Upon visiting the nurse, she healed my ribs and then had to heal my pelvis due to it being fractured."

"He's exaggerating," Remus muttered grumpily.

"Oh, no, oh, no!" I growled as I put my hands on my ears and shook my head. "I'm never going to be able to look at the two of you the same ever again!"

"Oh, but the two of us aren't mates," Sirius added with a grin in amusement at my behavior.

I looked at him with a disgruntled frown. "You two… I can't believe you told me this!" I had to look away. "Geez, I can't look at you without thinking about it." I looked disgustedly at the food in front of me. "Gross."

I handed my plate to Remus and got to my feet, refusing to look at either. Upon noticing Mira, I knew she would somehow have a wicked plan in mind for the godfather and werewolf. I downed the rest of my tea and placed the cup in the sink.

"Not it," I muttered as I walked past Mira and hurried up to my room to return downstairs with my leather jacket on and shoving my wallet into my back pocket.

"Did you hear about a camera yet?" Remus asked as I paused to look at Mira's interruptive cough.

"No, but I'm going to check some thrifts today since I've finished my week's workload," I replied with a sheepish smile.

"How'd you manage that?" Remus asked in shock.

"I don't kiss and tell," I chuckled darkly, smirking. "The work is on your desk in your room. Enjoy."

"Didn't you have an essay in need of rewriting?" Sirius asked in suspicion.

I looked at him with a smile. "That's for Amar. I've all the other stuff done and on his desk. I just need to rewrite that one and I'll be finished." I paused. "I need to get him to read those transcripts for that research paper though." I smiled brightly. "I'll do that later."

"Is Roni going with you?" Mira asked before I could even think about leaving.

"No, but I'm meeting Hermione at lunchtime," I replied quickly, gesturing at the door.

"Be careful, my squirrelly childe," she sighed with an amused smile, shooing me dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"Thanks, bye!" I cheered, racing out of the house quickly.

----

Spending most of my morning in London, going through thrift shops for antique cameras, I came up with a joyful find. Mind you, the camera didn't really work, but that didn't matter. I could probably fix it up. If not, then I knew the lenses I had mangled along with the camera would be useful in one way or another.

Hurrying into Diagon Alley, I found Hermione sitting at one of the tables at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, enjoying a book by the looks of things. I could see several fellow schoolmates wandering about and enjoying ice cream. I shrugged off the leather jacket as soon as I set my bag of camera equipment. Hermione looked up, smiling in reply.

"I found the Holy Grail," I announced cheerfully.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked, setting her book aside after marking her spot and tugging the bag toward her to look in it.

"Oh, I'd say I did," I chuckled as she pulled out the camera from its case. "_Nikon F _from the early sixties."

"Isn't this a collector's camera?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," I chuckled, leaning over to ruffle her hair.

She shoved my arm away. "How much did you pay for it?"

"In cash?" I replied with a sheepish grin when she looked up quickly. "I'm not telling. I mangled down the price on the entire bunch. He knew a little about cameras, but not enough to play a fierce bargain." I gestured toward the shop. "Ice cream for lunch, Mione? Have you lost your senses or something?"

"Normally, I would think so," she conceded sheepishly, "but since it's summer, I suppose we can break the rules just this once."

"You suppose?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Don't give me that look, _Surendra_," she growled with a glower.

"Sorry, my lioness," I mumbled sheepishly. I smiled at her. "What kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Orange cream," she answered with a bright, sunny smile.

"I'll be right back," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

I returned after a few minutes, talking with the owner some of the time. I placed Hermione's cup of ice cream in front of her and my own peppermint mix in front of me. Chuckling, I watched as Hermione devoured the cool food. We both finished quickly.

"You know, you could choke eating like that," I inserted.

She looked down at her empty cup and then back at me. "I think I'm safe."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," I laughed.

She paused and looked strangely at me. "Harry, your glamour is fading, methinks."

I shrugged. "I'll redo it later."

"Considering who's coming up to us, I'd say redo it now," she stated while staring over my shoulder.

I quirked a brow and grinned in reply. "I really don't care momentarily about who sees it."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she stated, repeating my words from earlier.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter," the silkily voice greeted dryly.

I turned to greet the bat. "'Ello Uncle Sev, how's it hanging?"

His lip curled into a sneer and he glowered at me. I beamed at him, eyes glittering with mirth. Hermione shook ever so slightly and hid her smile behind her hand.

"Good afternoon, Professor," she greeted cheerfully. "How has your summer been so far?"

"Marvelous," he replied dryly. "However I find it intriguing how Mr. Potter here has ordered the whole incoming stock of phoenix tears." He glowered suspiciously at me. "What exactly do you intend to do with such a large supply?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss such topics in a public forum," I stated civilly. "However I'd like to know why it's of importance to you. Care to explain?" I waved a hand dismissively. "Never mind, you probably need it for the potions you make for Poppy."

"Indeed," he sneered.

"Here's a deal," I stated with another wave of my hand. "I'll have half the supply sent to you. I'm sure that will bide time till the next shipment is attainable." He looked about to argue. "No, no. I'm not agreeing to more or less. Half is what you will have. It is not negotiable." He glowered and growled with irritation.

I resisted the urge to bare my teeth in warning. "I will, however, offer you something that will make up for everything." I slipped out the recording pen in my bag with the notes of how to use it. I handed it to him. "I'm not sure that'll work, but it should in theory."

"And what is this and why do I have it?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It's a recording of me speaking Parseltongue," I stated with a mischievous smile. "Guess what it opens?" His eyes practically lit up before immediately being suppressed. "The entrance is Myrtle's bathroom. There's a sink with a snake carved onto one of the faucets. That's the entrance. Click on the button that says play and that recording should be able to open it." I looked directly at him. "However, if that is not the case, I am willing to go to Hogwarts and open it personally. The basilisk is in the main chamber. Do not expect to find anything in the other rooms. I had them cleared immediately upon discovery."

"You went down there afterwards?" Hermione asked in surprise.

I grinned. "No, never. Why ever would I do something foolhardy like that?" I turned back to Snape. "All I require from the basilisk is half the venom."

"Excuse me?" he asked in a note of surprise.

"You can have everything else, but I only want half the venom," I stated with a serious voice. "It's the best offer you're going to get."

"What exactly do you need basilisk venom for?" he asked suspiciously.

"To find out if it still affects me if injected," I stated calmly in reply, loving how his eyes widened slightly. "That's why I need the phoenix tears."

"Are you bloody mad?" he hissed, visibly restraining himself from dragging me out of my chair. "You could easily kill yourself, you dolt."

"Harry, normally I wouldn't agree with his view of you personally, but, in this case, I'd have to agree," Hermione stated harshly. "You are an utter dolt."

"Thank you," I stated cheerfully. "I don't care." I grinned wickedly. "Besides, madness is in the eye of the beholder."

She groaned, "Why would you want to do something as silly as this?"

"Isa and Ani gave me the idea," I replied with a grin, loving how they were giving me a pointed incredulous stare. "However he did it indirectly and without awareness."  
"I'll tattle on you," she threatened in a serious voice. "If you even try to attempt such a feat, I'll tell Anicetus!"

"If it helps you feel better," I assured her, patting her hand as it rested on the table.

"I'll go right now and tell him," she threatened, getting to her feet.

"You're not going into that alley alone!" I snapped suddenly, making her pause with wide eyes. I sighed, raking a hand through my hair as I got to my feet. My voice lowered into a soft hiss. "You're not claimed. It would be suicidal to go there without a mark. You're fair game." I looked at the table as Hedwig landed on it, hooting, a letter attached to her leg. "Hold that thought."

I retrieved the letter and opened it. It was written in Arabic. I read it quickly and smiled softly. Nodding, I refolded it and slipped it into my back pocket. I lent my arm to Hedwig my arm and she hopped onto it and went to my shoulder where she proceeded to rub herself against my cheek before nipping my ear in kind.

"Thank you, sweetie," I purred to her. She hooted kindly in reply before taking off. I looked at Hermione. "Mira needs us to cover shifts tonight. Apparently two of the girls have to go to the hospital where their friend just gave birth. Is your outfit clean?"

"Yes, it is," she replied with a glower at me. "This still hasn't distracted me from the fact that you're completely batty." She huffed. "And I'm still telling Anicetus."

"You're better off with telling Amar, lioness," I chuckled.

"To my knowledge, it was probably his support that made you begin with this venture," she stated darkly, glaring.

"It was actually Mira's," I chuckled sheepishly, gathering my things. I looked apologetically at both. "I have to get going. I need to finish my last essay for the week. Talk to you two later, perhaps?"

"Potter," Snape growled warningly as I stepped back away from them, accidentally crashing into Snape with a muttered apology before placing the paper cups into the trash.

"Harry James Potter, you will stop this instant," Hermione hissed, grabbing her book and stalking forward. "Or I will literally go get Anicetus!"

"What's this about getting me?" the familiar voice asked from right behind me, his warm hand placed on the back of my neck.

"Speak of Satan Spawn," I mumbled with a glower at Hermione who had stepped back in surprise before a determined expression appeared.

"That imbecile is thinking about injecting venom into himself to see if he has any serious problems," she explained quickly before I could get a word in edgewise.

"Let me get this straight," he stated as he leaned over me to look down at me with an annoyed look. "You want to see if you are no longer affected by venom?"

"You make it sound quite serious when you put it that way," I growled sarcastically. "It's only an experiment. You said so yourself that I smell like a snake. I just wanted to see if it's possible that my biology is accepting it instead of the usual end result."

"You deranged psycho," he growled.

"Mira thought it warranted," I pointed out. "And it's deranged anomaly to you, buddy."

"Yes, but let's remind ourselves that your guardian is not the best person to credit theories of any sort," he pointed out with a glower. "She's quite batty, if you recall."

"That's just your viewpoint of her speaking," I stated with annoyance. I noticed a scent that was not familiar though it did smell rather spicy and delicious covering his usual scent. "Just because you think she's batty doesn't mean she is."

"You've just gotten far too use to her that you don't notice it anymore," he replied darkly. "I do not like this idea of yours and do not want you doing--" he paused as I turned into him and sniffed him hesitantly. "--What are you doing?"

"Are you wearing aftershave?" I asked as I looked at his clothes in surprise.

He was wearing clean, ironed robes that were black. His hair was pulled back into a braid. I couldn't stop the bemused smile appearing on my face. He looked like the ideal pureblood noble. He was making the clothes kind of like Lucius Malfoy made the clothes and I just realized the scariness of that correlation.

"And what were you doing all dressed up in that horrid style?" I asked, circling him slowly.

He watched me pointedly with a smirk, "I had business with the Ministry. Apparently, Seven Sins needs to follow the guidelines or they shut me down."

I paused with confusion. "I highly doubt they could simply shut you down. If I know anything about you, I know that you follow those guidelines closely. You're a bit obsessed with that." I snorted. "You carry a checklist with you everywhere you go."

"Indeed," he replied with a wicked smirk, now poking fun. "And what is exactly horrid about these robes? I thought I looked quite dashing."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a very abnormal look for you." I shrugged. "Rather prefer the jeans and t-shirt. This look currently makes me think of pureblood arrogance."

"I shall remember that," he stated seriously.

"Now that I've successfully distracted you and myself, I shall take my leave," I stated with a pointed look at all three. "Adios."

"What about our lunch date?" Hermione inserted before I could move.

I turned. "I thought that was our lunch date."

"We were waiting for a third party," she told me with a roll of her eyes.

"You didn't?" I growled, looking between her and Anicetus.

"As much fun as that would have been, no, I didn't," she replied with a laugh. "Ginny is supposed to show up with her older brother Bill."

"And this is not an indirect attempt to hook me up with Ginny while you interrogate Bill for your own means?" I asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," she admonished, smiling. "I was going to pair you with Bill."

"You're a minx," I chuckled, noticing I was leaning against Anicetus unconsciously.

"And the only reason you wanted to leave early is because you wanted to avoid a fight," she stated with a pointed glare.

"Caught me," I chuckled. I sighed. "Where are we having lunch?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," she stated with a smile, looking at her watch. "We're supposed to meet them in twenty minutes."

"I suppose that gives me time to change out of this attire then," Anicetus muttered, his arm wrapped about me as he looked at his watch on his wrist. "I'll meet you there, luv." He ruffled my hair slightly before disappearing into an ongoing crowd.

I looked at Hermione with bemusement. "What just happened?"

"You were distracted again," she replied, rolling her eyes. "He just invited himself."

I looked down at the ground and smiled ruefully. "Damn werewolf."

"I think he's rather sweet," she stated with a smile.

"Oh, shush you," I growled playfully. "Let's head over just in case they get there early." I turned to look at Snape with a smirk. "Lost something?"

"Excuse me?" he asked with a raise of his brow. I held up the pen that I had palmed just moments before. His brows raised up in surprise. "How did you--?"

"I have a gift," I stated with a smirk as I wagged the pen at him. "Half the venom or I'll track you down and have you for breakfast." I tossed the pen to him and he caught it with a calculating gaze. "See you soon, Uncle Sev."

I grabbed Hermione and pulled her with me, heading to the pub. She laughed as she leaned into me, shaking her head in amusement. When we entered the pub, I hailed down Tom the owner with a smile.

"Can we get a private room, Tom?" I asked.

He eyed Hermione and I with amusement. "Yes. Will that be all?"

"If you could wave Ginny and Bill Weasley toward it, that'd be great," I replied with bemusement as Hermione started rolling her eyes. "Also, please send Mr. Abandonato back when he arrives."

"Mr. Abandonato?" he asked with a raised brow, eyes slightly narrowed. "How do you know him?"

"My uber coolness attracted him?" I threw out on a slight, mischievous whim.

He shook his head, laughing, "I'll get you that room, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks, Tom," I called as he disappeared.

"Tom seems a bit protective," Hermione subtly stated as she pulled away from me.

"He was a bit of a guardian last summer," I chuckled, raking my hand through my hair, grinning roguishly. "A bit protective, I suppose."

"Yes, you would, wouldn't you?" she inserted with sarcasm.

"Oh, be quiet, you witch," I chuckled, ruffling her hair in reply.

She shoved my arm away and growled, "Don't call me that."

"Witch," I teased. "Witch. Witch. Witch. Witch. Wit--ARGH!"

She grabbed me by the nose and yanked me down to her eyelevel. "Don't call me that."

"You're mean," I chuckled, my voice nasal-like.

"If you follow me," Tom chuckled as he reappeared.

Hermione, still holding my nose, started to follow Tom to the room as I was dragged along. I grumbled as we entered the fairly sized room and were left alone for the time. Hermione let go of my nose and sat down in an elegant type of way, smirking up at me. I glowered with annoyance.

"That hurt," I grumbled playfully.

"It was supposed to," she laughed.

I sat beside her, "I'm sorry about the venom. I just need to check it out, you know? It's driving me insane. I need to know if it can be used against me or not."

"I understand that," she sighed, raking her hand through her hair. "I just don't like that you plan on doing something as completely dangerous as this. You know I panic when you of all people do something silly and suicidal."

"I hardly think panic is the appropriate word," I stated jokingly, making her roll her eyes. "Hysteric is more like it."

"Well you can conclude that your entire idea is completely bonkers," she stated with a small smile.

"It is," I conceded. "But it has to be done. We don't know if this could be valuable or not."

"I still don't like this, Harry," she sighed, putting her head in her hands. She looked up at me with concerned eyes. "Promise me you'll have someone nearby, just in case?"

"Always," I murmured, leaning forward to brush the hair out of her face. "Don't worry about me, Mione. Seriously, you shouldn't."

"Did we catch you at an awkward moment?" a deep voice asked, making Hermione and I look up with surprise.

A tall redhead with long hair, a fanged earring, wearing punk clothing looked at us from the doorway. Ginny stepped out from behind him with an inquiring smile. Hermione and I looked at each other before looking back with sheepish grins.

"Hi," Hermione greeted.

"How are you both doing on this auspicious occasion?" I asked, shooting a mischievous glance to Ginny.

The younger girl rolled her eyes, "Splendidly. And you?"

"Couldn't be better," I chuckled.

"Is there a reason you're blocking the doorway?" I heard Anicetus ask as he appeared, taller than who I assumed was Bill Weasley.

He brushed past them and stepped into the room wearing a pair of worn down, knee-torn jeans, a white wife beater, and a wrinkly dress shirt of dark blue. I eyed at the flash of skin at his hip that was showing and felt my mouth dry. I tore my eyes away, ignoring the smirk it elicited as he moved to pull down the hem.

He stalked forward, setting his side bag on the ground beside my chair and leaned down to kiss me. Tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth, he slowly pulled away, looking me straight in the eyes as he did so. I looked at him wide eyed and cautiously let the shiver that tingled through my spine overtake me. He smirked again, pulling away as he greeted Hermione politely. She just rolled her eyes and stood up and went to greet the brother and sister watching with bewilderment.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked in a hiss, gesturing between us with fluster.

"Oh, but of course," he replied, smirking as he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. "Now will you please introduce me to your flustered friends?"

"I really loathe you," I stated with a glower up at his smirking face.

"Admit it, you love me," he chuckled as we walked over to the other three.

I rolled my eyes as he draped himself over me, an arm wrapped about my chest and his other hand trailing down to my lower stomach. "Hey, Ginny."

"Hello, Harry," she greeted with wide eyes as she looked at the werewolf's hand, inching under my shirt now. I shivered at the warmth of his hand on my bare skin. "This is my older brother, Bill." She gestured to the tall redhead.

"Nice to meet you," I chuckled as I met his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he chuckled as he glowered at the older man on me. "Who's your _friend_?"

"I'm Anicetus Vukasin Abandonato," the werewolf stated in a slightly amused tone. "I'm _his_ mate."

I felt my features grow disgruntled at that statement. I paused from making a nasty comment when I felt, not nails, but what felt like claws being gently ran across my vulnerable stomach. I squirmed at the feeling it created. It made me take a sudden deep breath in surprise however it felt like the breath was stuck in my throat. I let my eyes fall shut and started to count under my breath, trying to control the sudden surge of anger at the effect it had caused me.

"It now makes sense how you know him," Tom stated as he entered the room with a warm smile directed at Anicetus and I. "What would you like to have for lunch?"

"The usual for me, Tom," Anicetus purred before licking my jugular.

"The usual for you, too, Harry?" Tom asked, his eyes gleaming with mirth.

"Y-yes," I stuttered as I tried to concentrate. "A pitcher of water also."

The others told him their orders before we all went to sit at the table. Anicetus had yanked me into his lap and wouldn't let go. I growled with annoyance. Hermione snickered with Ginny as I gave them a put out expression. Apparently, Ginny thought the whole thing rather romantic and egged on the werewolf much to her brother and Hermione's humor.

"Stop it this instant, Abandonato!" I snarled suddenly, struggling like mad to get away.

"Harry, I hate to tell you this, but you two did declare war not too long ago," Hermione pointed out with a sympathetic smile. "You're kind of stuck with him until he lets go."

"Don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon," Ginny giggled.

"Your werewolf certainly doesn't look like he's going to let you go for the next few hours," Bill inserted with a playful smile.

"This is battery," I muttered darkly, refusing the childish urge to pout.

"Are you going to need a tissue or are you going to suck it up already?" Hermione asked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you implying something?" I asked suspiciously after thinking over that question carefully.

Anicetus started shaking with laughter. "Naughty."

I blushed furiously. "Realistic, not naughty. Major difference."

He chuckled, nuzzling my neck. "I rather think it naughty, not realistic."

"If you do not let go of me in the next five seconds, I will bludgeon you to death," I hissed. "And I mean that with pure honesty."

"Ooh, I'm quivering in terror from the threat of the big and bad Boy-Who-Lived," he teased before tugging my ear with his teeth.

"Ironic," Bill stated with a chuckle. I stuck out my tongue at him in reply. He leaned forward with his arms on the table before him. "Is that an offer, Potter?"

"M'name's Dalca-Singh," I growled softly with annoyance as Anicetus growled warningly at the redhead, his arms tightening about me. "And I'm not a teddy bear, Abandonato. Stop squeezing me to death."

"Sorry, luv," he chuckled sheepishly before turning me toward him and kissing me again.

I pulled away, "Okay, you've had your fun. Can I please use a chair of my own to sit in? I'm quite capable of sitting by myself, you know."

"No," he answered, pecking me on the lips again and smirking in satisfaction.

I slipped my arm about his shoulders and viciously grabbed a chunk of hair, yanking his head back, eliciting a snarl from him. "I don't like to get violent, Abandonato, but you've annoyed me a bit longer than usual. If you do not let me go, I'm going to test out the whole _taking the scalp with the hair_ theory out. Is that understood or do I have to swat you on the nose with a rolled up paper?"

Bill pursed his lips, eyes dancing in mirth. Hermione covered her sudden smile. Ginny just looked on with hilarity, thinking it romantic, no doubt. Anicetus let another growl out, his eyes flashing a liquid gold while his canines lengthened.

"Let go," he growled.

"Um… let's see… no," I replied in sarcasm. "What?--You get to be dictating and grasp onto me whenever you want, but I can't do anything in reply?" I jerked his hair in a quick yank eliciting another growl. "I bloody well think not, you arrogant tosser, Satan-Spawn, chimpanzee ridden mutt of the apocalyptic prick of bloody Mayberry's Darth Vader nitwit of the fallen!" I yanked his hair again, snarling, "Now let me go first or I'm yanking your hair out! Your ruddy choice!"

"Could you vague that up anymore?" Hermione laughed before ducking her head at my glower at her.

"I didn't even get a quarter those references," Bill muttered ruefully, laughing as he leaned back into his chair, watching in utter amusement.

"They're perfect together, don't you think?" Ginny asked Bill, leaning into him with a smile.

"They'd kill anyone else they got into a relationship with, that's for sure," he chuckled in amusement.

I rolled my eyes at them, "He'd be the problematic one. He can't keep his hands or mouth, for that matter, to himself. I'm better off."

"You like it," Anicetus purred, smirking at me when I loosened my grip.

I jerked him by the hair again. "Don't make me hurt you any worse than necessary. I might enjoy it way too much."

"Sadist."

"Masochist."

"Only in the afternoon, luv," he growled, his free hand grasping my hair and pulling me into a ruthless kiss that left me a bit dazed when he pulled away.

"I'm going to go wash my hands," I stated, nodding warily, pulling hesitantly from his grasp.

"Why?" Ginny asked with a confused frown.

"My hands have dog germs all over them," I started chuckling madly, eyes gleaming as I noticed Anicetus huff and cross his arms as he smirked at me.

I left the room and headed to the loo, proceeding to wash hands and face. I dried both and looked at the mirror. There was no reflection, but I knew someone was right behind me. I also knew who it was.

"Have you been following me, Malachi?" I asked, darkly glaring at my image, my nervousness rising and uneasiness coming up my throat.

"He says the bones have been cast," the voice replied.

I turned to see a vampire a few inches taller than me. His dirty blond hair was short and cut conservatively. His eyes a luminous, albeit blank ice hazel. His skin paler than my own which normally wouldn't be possible, but with him it was. I bared my teeth in reply to the tailored suit he wore.

His eyes always reminded me of Albert Fish for some reason. A predator. You could see it. It bothered me greatly. It would creep me out when I was younger and it still did. In fact, it made me so uneasy that I wanted to go lock myself in my room at times and hide.

"Yes, and what of it?" I growled, noting the lightning bolt tattoo behind his ear when I started to circle him. "What did Lord Dalca see?"

"Treachery," he replied. "Death."

"Death?" I asked, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. "Who's Death?"

"Four that are closest to you," he replied. "One by one, they'll fall." He shot me a smirk. "There is life," he assured me. "Two. One from the womb, another from the shadows of the death."

"Two?" I asked, frowning, circling him slowly, gripping the blade that I slipped out of my coat's sleeve. "But what does that mean?"

"We're not sure, young Lightning-Lion," he answered with a shark's smile. "Interpretations can be a tricky thing."

"Don't get lurid with me, Malachi," I hissed, baring my teeth again. "You know lives are at stake if he still lives."

"The direct Slytherin Heir will die at your hand," he replied calmly. "If he doesn't, we all die."

"Tell me something I haven't guessed already," I growled with irritation, raking a hand through my hair. "Do we know when he resurrects himself?"

"No," he replied. "Lord Dalca is worried for you. Treachery is in the wind. Danger sings in the air. It speaks your name and his. You've had those dreams of warning, have you not?"

"Yes," I hissed softly, turning away from him.

A cold hand caressed the nape of my neck. "You've grown quite lovely, pet."

I snarled as I swung around and within a moment had him slammed against the wall, my knife under his chin. He had allowed me to do this, I know, but, at the moment, I didn't care. "Am I lovely now?"

"Oh, quite," he replied, smirking. "Your blood must be even lovelier."

"You're never going to find out," I sneered, my blood turning cold.

"That's a matter of opinion," he chuckled, leering.

"Bloody vampires are horny menaces," I snapped, glaring in reply. "And you're just like the rest."

"What can I say?" he chuckled, baring fangs. "I find you utterly delicious, my pet."

"I'm not yours, you bloody underling," I snarled, leaning forward till our noses barely touched, trying to ignore the bile that rose at just that gesture alone. "Though whatever helps you sleep at night, I suppose."

"I could help you sleep at night," he murmured, eyes glinting wickedly.

"Jerk to another tune," I snapped, pressing my blade a bit deeper against his neck, drawing blood. "I'm not the one for you."

"You rhymed," he chuckled, amusement filling his expression.

"Why the hell Lord Dalca sent you is completely beyond me," I muttered, pulling away and hiding my knife again. "Stay away from me, Malachi. I will kill you if you don't. Lord Dalca has given me permission."

"And he gave me permission to pursue," he replied, stepping forward. "He doesn't like the idea of a werewolf for your partner. He's says it's utterly abominable."

"Really?" I asked with a smirk. "Is that what he said? If I'm not mistaken, Lord Dalca doesn't give permission to you underlings in your pursuits of the Singh family in general." I shrugged. "Or did I really miss the memo?" I bared my teeth again. "Heed this warning, underling. Your death is my gain. Dalca will praise me instead of punish. Your days are numbered if you keep up with these trivialities."

"You're still scared of me, my pet," he stated matter-of-factly, smelling the air.

And by the gods, he was on the mark. I was terrified of him. No matter how much I put forth a bravado, the vampire upped my jumpiness. There was something that screamed danger and I had always been perturbed by it. Though I wasn't going to let him think that I was. Not that I couldn't help it with my smell.

"No," I growled, stalking toward the exit. I paused and looked back at him. He was watching me with the dead gaze, predatory-like. "Remember what I said, underling. Stay away or I'll kill you."

"How do you intend to kill someone you're terrified of?" he called after me as I left the room.

My hands shook as I walked through the pub, my chin held up in defiance. I turned when he came out the door and our eyes met. He smirked and continued out of the pub. I watched him leave and knew I was drawing attention between the two of us. It didn't matter though. I wasn't going to lose focus. If I was going to kill him, I certainly had to put forth my fear and face it. All of it.

Once he left the pub, I continued on my way to the private room and let the shiver overtake me right outside it. Gods, I was afraid of that vampire. Have been since I first met him when I was nine. Amar would freak if he smelt him on me. Mira would explode and go straight to our Lord Dalca. It was well known that that particular vampire was a bad seed. The worst seed.

I stepped into the room after gathering myself. It was important to seem normal. Normal was good. Normal never had questions. Gods, I wish I was normal sometimes.

"Is everything okay, luv?" Anicetus asked as soon as I entered. "I could smell something was wrong."

"Everything's fine," I replied as I went to sit down in the chair beside him. "However I might need to discuss some things with my guardians later."

"Undead things?" he asked.

I turned to look at him with a slight lift of my lips, "Undead and soon to stay dead, yes."

"Happy trails, then?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Perhaps," I conceded, pausing with thought over the fortune I was told. "Do you have some spare paper and ink?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling her bag out and shuffling about before handing me a note pad and a pen.

I jotted down the whole of what I was told in Arabic, carefully penning it to perfection. Hermione watched with confusion. I would normally write in English, but only wrote in Arabic when I was jotting down very important notes. I ripped out the paper and folded it neatly before placing it in my bag with the camera.

As I handed back her things, Ginny leaned forward and asked, "What were you writing in?"

"Arabic," I replied with a frown as Anicetus wrapped his arm about the back of my chair.

"I wasn't aware you knew any other languages," she stated with a frown.

"There's a lot all of you don't know about me," I chuckled, leaning back in my seat, trying to relax.

"How long have you known Arabic?" Bill asked, curious.

"Since before Hogwarts," I replied, smiling sheepishly. "I don't like making it well known. However, it would help in Transfiguration and Potions. Snape and McGonagall both think I'm doodling instead of taking notes. Drives me bonkers when they get snappy at me."

Ginny and Bill laughed as Hermione stated, "I should've known you weren't doodling. You only do so in History and Divination." Then she stated as an afterthought, "And Defense."

"I'm the doodling master," I joked, winking at her. "I also know quite a bit in Romanian and French. Enough to get by, that is." I snorted. "And let's not forget, I'm the Parseltongue talking youth of our time."

"Of course," Hermione replied in sarcasm.

"You know you love me," I teased, smiling at her. "At least on the weekdays."

"Oh, shush," she giggled, rolling her eyes.

We continued onto Egypt and anything else that came to mind while our food arrived and ate while talking amongst ourselves. I stabbed Anicetus a few times due to his motives of stealing food. Once I finished my food and tried to keep Anicetus's hands away, I smiled slightly as I decided to sit across the table from Anicetus, hoping that he'd keep his distance for the time. He just glanced at me with a smirk, predatory eyes as he answered a question that was thrown at him by Bill.

Ginny elbowed me in the ribs and hissed, "Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"Him as in whom?" I asked with a glower.

"You know whom I am speaking about," she laughed, eyes glittering.

"Yes, but whom you're speaking about likes to touch a bit way too bloody much," I stated with a roll of my eyes. "I'm not sure if it's a werewolf thing or him doing it purposely because he knows it bothers me."

"I assure you," Hermione stated with a grin, "it's both."

"That's a bit problematic," I replied with a snort.

"I'm sure," Ginny joked.

I shot her a disgruntled glare. "You're not helping at all, I'll have you know."

"And why should I?" she asked with a playful grin.

"You're supposed to be on my side, not his," I muttered, playfully shooting her a pout.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked, jumping to the joyful, giggly girl she was currently channeling.

"I'm not telling you," I replied with a glower.

"Why not?" she asked, smiling.

"Because you'll start cooing and giggling," I muttered. "And don't ask me how I know that. I just do. And I swear, Hermione, I will withhold books in my room from you if you say anything."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're just not a romanticist."

"Obviously," I snorted.

-----

I bid them all farewell as we finished our luncheon together and raced into muggle London with Hermione. We called the Knight Bus and went to our respective homes. When I arrived, I raced into the house and went in Amar's room where he sat, typing on the computer hastily.

He paused, turned in his chair, and cocked his head to the side. His eyes flashed red and he bared his fangs. He rose from his chair and pulled me to him.

"Did he hurt you, little one?" he hissed.

"N-no," I stuttered.

"He was not to go see you," he hissed, pushing me down onto the bed gently. "I've forbidden it. He has not followed a direct order. For this, he will be punished severely." He pulled away and started up the internet immediately. "Lord Dalca will be made aware of this before nightfall."

"Did you hear what he saw?" I asked in a small, low hiss.

"Yes, I did," he replied with a glance over his shoulder. "He came here after you left this morning. I suppose when he left here, he followed you in London."

"I thought someone was following me," I stated with a sigh. "I didn't pay it any mind."

"Next time you will come straight here if you feel that way," he commanded in a parental tone.

I nodded. "All right."

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked, sighing heavily after finishing his email.

"I dislike that man," I stated with a shake of my head. "He scares the heck out of me." I looked up at Amar. "Why does he seek me out?"

"You're powerful," he replied matter-of-factly. "You're his ticket to a higher position. It doesn't help that you are growing to be quite handsome. It's an added bonus."

"Shucks," I mumbled. "And here I thought I would never amount to anything, but being an artist and thief."

"Don't rest everything on your peculiar skills," he chuckled in reply.

"I know," I growled, raking both hands through my hair. "I'll go finish that essay for you, I think." I paused when I made it halfway through the doorway. "Amar?"

"Yes, my little one?" he replied, a brow raised in question.

"What do you think of this mate business?" I asked softly.

"I think it will be good for you," he stated kindly, smiling.

"Really?" I asked with confusion.

"Everyone deserves to never be alone," he replied. "I know he'll take care of you. That is all I ask."

"Thank you," I stated with a small smile.

"Mira and I will always be here for you, little one," he stated seriously. "You're family and family takes care of its own."

I nodded before going to my room and placing my bag on the bed. I went to finish writing my essay and soon gave it to Amar who patted my shoulder, smiling. Nodding slightly, I headed back to my room to read through my Animagus books and take notes. I did this until I noticed a missing white mouse while getting ready for work.

-----

It was the morning of my birthday. It was still dark. I refused to get up on the idea that today I got to sleep in. People allowed this, I would think, but normally things just don't go the way we hope them to.

I covered my head with the pillow when I heard someone enter my room. The side of the bed dipped and they tried to take the pillow. I struggled, refusing to let it be taken hostage by another. It was my pillow, damn it. It was nobody's hostage but my own.

They gave up with the stealing my pillow and crawled over me to the side with the wall. I growled in warning to whoever it was. Honestly, was it really hard to let the one teenager that rose earlier than the adults to have one day to lie in.

I stilled as the familiar scent of person roused me enough to remove the pillow and turn to look at the blurry shaped person. I closed my eyes and snuggled a bit more in my covers and enjoyed myself. I blinked my eyes open when I felt them settle themselves down and placed their face close to mine.

"Good morning, Ani," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Morning, luv," he greeted, gently kissing me.

"How many hours do you actually sleep?" I asked, oddly curious. I was a little irritated that he was in my bed, but didn't have the ire to rise up to a full blown throw-him-out-of-bed.

"I only need two a night to function," he answered with amusement. "Not healthy, I know, but it beats just not doing anything. That is when you're not around, of course."

"You're a workaholic," I teased, a sleepy smile tugging at my lips.

"I suppose," he replied, pausing his trail of kissing to reply.

I could hear it raining outside. It was rather beguiling. Listening to his breathing and the patter on the roof, feeling his light touches, it was comforting. Against my reasonable side of the brain, I relaxed and snuggled against him.

"Happy birthday," he murmured after wrapping his arm about me, pulling me closer.

"Happy would imply more sleep," I grumbled.

"Why would you need more sleep?" he drawled, chuckling as he paused again in his trail of kisses along my jaw line.

"It would be nice to sleep in, but you're not letting me," I mumbled, pouting.

"There's food downstairs," he murmured as I proceeded to bury my face into his neck.

"But there's a pillow and bed here," I breathed. "And it's warmer here."

"Not to blow my own horn, but so am I," he chuckled. "Warm, that is."

"Yes, all werewolves are unnaturally hot," I laughed sleepily.

He sounded a little jealous at that, "Excuse me? What do you mean by _all werewolves are unnaturally hot_?" I mentally berated myself and an imaginary picture of Hermione and Roni for teaching muggle slang to Remus and Anicetus.

"We were talking temperature, you moronic cave man," I growled lightly, ignoring the way he pulled back and looked at me with those wolf eyes of autumn gold.

I sighed and pushed his arm off of me and struggled to get out of bed. I barely had my feet on the ground when I was dragged back up onto the bed and against him. I rolled so I could look at his face. He leaned in and kissed me in a possessive and dominating matter.

He pulled away, letting us breath, and growled, "Mine."

"You start this nonsense again and I'll sock you in the nose," I growled in a sleepy reply. "I belong to no one."

"First, I hardly think that would be beneficial," he purred as he placed his hand on my thigh as his other arm was wrapped about me, keeping me pinned flush against him. "Secondly, you're mine whether you care to admit it or not."

"I'm too sleepy to argue the finer points of this fascinating topic," I mumbled sarcastically.

"That's because you're mine and you can't argue it," he stated matter-of-factly.

He pulled me into another kiss and for once, I was too sleepy to care. Finally relenting to whatever force I was fighting, I returned it hesitantly. He growled in pleasure at that as he kissed me a bit more dominatingly. Surprisingly, this lasted for a couple of minutes before we were interrupted.

"I'd like to establish a new ground rule," Sirius growled from the doorway making us both pull back and look at him. "There will be no molesting those of the partially awakened state in this house."

"You know, if this was your house, I might follow that rule," Anicetus replied dismissively, running his hand up and down my thigh. "But as it is not, I do not have to worry about such things."

I pulled away and got to my feet and stumbled about, gathering clothes before heading to the door. I paused, leaning my face into Sirius's arm to hide the sudden smile on my face. Albeit, it couldn't hide the sounds of laughter being emitted.

"What's so funny?" Anicetus asked, mildly curious as I heard him get off the bed.

"Sirius Black, chastity enthusiast and virginity's protector," I snickered, causing Sirius to bark with laughter, shaking his head. I heard Anicetus's low chuckling.

I pursed my lips and continued to the bathroom, trying hard not to laugh. Then a thought hit me. I stuck my head out quickly and looked at Sirius.

"That joke that you were trying to have me on yesterday morning was not funny at all," I stated matter-of-factly. "Amar and I discussed it and he told me what you had said was utter nonsense and I should wring your neck for such crazed theories."

He chuckled, "You needed something else to ponder on rather than the worries you already had. I was trying to divert your attention."

"Well you didn't," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "You just made me even more panicky."

"Sorry about that," he apologized, giving me a sad smile before brightening. "Hurry up so we can give you your presents."

"You really shouldn't buy things for me," I stated sheepishly, stepping out and leaning against the doorframe. "It really isn't necessary. All of you being here is enough. Truly, it is."

"Can I not spoil my only godson?" Sirius asked, smiling down at me with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"I-I--" I stuttered, not knowing what quite to say to that. "I-I'm not sure. Can you?"

I could've rolled my eyes at my idiocy as he grinned at me, "Yes, I can."

"I-I'd prefer if you didn't," I stated with a guarded look.

"You may prefer it, but everyone deserves to be spoiled every once in awhile," Sirius stated in a tone that was far too wise and made me feel like a child.

"Not everyone," I murmured, looking up at him with an even more guarded expression.

"Everyone," Sirius reassured me with a sudden thoughtful look and I hurried into the bathroom before he could question.

I hurried up showering and getting dressed. It was just as I was pulling on a shirt when I paused, thoughtful. My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help myself in the next few moments as I stalked to the door, opened it, and leaned out with a glower down the hall.

"Lupin?" I hissed, hoping he was upstairs.

His poked his head out his door and looked at me, "What?"

"We need to talk," I growled, glaring. "Now."

"What about?" he asked cautiously, stepping outside, only jeans on.

I paused, "Are you alone?"

"Everyone's downstairs," he replied, pausing with a confused look.

"Put up a silencing ward," I told him as I disappeared to open the latches on the snake cages, letting them choose when they wanted to leave before hurrying down the hall to his room, closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I glared at him.

"Is the ward up?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes," he answered with a confused look. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Is the bond between mates one-sided?" I asked as I stalked forward before making myself stand still that rip out his lungs for not mentioning anything.

He winced, "Not exactly."

"And when did you think to tell me this, Uncle Remy?" I asked with a voice that was way too calm.

"Harry, calm down," he placated and I did calm down a little. I wasn't really as angry with him as I was with myself. "I didn't think it'd be a good thing to mention. I mean, would you really feel compelled to tell someone that a bond between mates is not one-sided when they're averse to the entire idea?"

"I know what you're saying," I admitted rather reluctantly, "but Remus… you should've told me."

"I know," he sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he sat down on his bed. "I meant to. I really did. I just didn't know exactly how you would take it. You've been a bit temperamental."

"I know," I sighed as I sat down beside him, putting my head in my hands.

He draped his arm about me, "You've just noticed the bond?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a grumbling voice.

He chuckled, "It's really nothing to be ashamed of, Harry."

"I'm not ashamed," I stated, shooting him an amused look. "I'm just really confused about all of this and that makes me a bit angry. I'm fumbling the whole thing up as I fight it all. If I stop fighting and things lead to another and… dear gods, I'm so screwed."

"I hope you mean metaphorically or your godfather is going to hit the ceiling," he stated matter-of-factly, grinning down at me. "I had to talk him down after Anicetus left the other night. He was in quite a temper. He wanted to up and take you away, making sure that Anicetus cannot defile his _poor, innocent godson_." We both rolled our eyes at the last part.

"You could've let him," I suggested with a chuckle.

"Yes," he conceded with a bemused smile. "But if Anicetus ever found out my involvement…"

"He'd kick your arse?" I asked with a laugh.

"He'd beat me to near death and then come to the conclusion that he can't kill me and that I must know something," he chuckled with mirth. "So he'll nurse me to health and then knock me around until I tell him something of importance."

"Poor imaginary you," I laughed, leaning into him.

"Yes, I must agree," he laughed. He looked down at me with suddenly serious eyes. "So what made you realize this isn't completely one-sided?"

"When I stopped fighting for a moment," I mumbled, feeling the urge to pout and give him puppy eyes.

"And?" he asked with an even more serious tone.

"I don't know anymore," I grumbled, raking a hand through my damp hair. "This entire thing is just one sick cycle carousel." I snorted. "I don't know whether to scream or jump at him."

He started laughing, shaking me with his one arm before pulling me into his side. "I think everything will turn out fine in the end." He grinned happily at me. "Happy birthday, pup."

"Pup?" I asked with a quirky grin.

"Yes, pup," he laughed, pulling away and reaching for the shirt that was tossed over the back of the chair at the desk.

I whistled as he pulled it over his stomach that was lightly toned. "Looking good, Uncle Remy."

"Oh, shush you," he grumbled, flustering about in embarrassment.

"No wonder half the female population has a crush on you," I snickered. "You flashed them that stomach while all us guys weren't looking, huh?" He growled, turning back at me, glaring at my grinning face before turning around with a blush. "Not even going to deny it, are you?" I got to my feet and headed out the room with him slowly following after. "I hope you never feel the urge to strip yourself of that shirt while Roni's around. She'll visibly drool." I flashed him a smile. "Knew you were playing at being mostly sick."

"Shush," he grumbled.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Remy," I laughed. "You should not be embarrassed. Looking good is not a crime. What's a crime is that you bury yourself under all those uptight outfitted robes."

I poked in the stomach lightly as we headed downstairs with him replying, "I never flashed anyone, just so you know."

I laughed in disbelief. "I so believe you it's not even funny."

"And yet you're laughing," he grumbled under his breath as we entered the kitchen.

I jumped as I felt my backside get swatted at. I whirled around and put Roni in a headlock and pulled her with me, laughing. She bit me in the side, making me let her go in surprise while she scurried away quickly.

"Happy birthday, little brother," she giggled, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Happy--" I paused, fumbling yet again. "Well happy unbirthday to you."

"You've been wanting to say that for awhile, huh?" she joked, pausing with a smile.

"You know me," I chuckled, sheepishly, raking a hand through my hand. "I'm just nerdy that way."

"Completely and utterly so," she agreed before handing me a wrapped gift.

"Same paper?" I asked with amusement.

"Same paper," she replied with a Cheshire smile.

"Same paper?" Amar asked, eyeing the wrapping and then us with confusion.

"It's our way of sticking it to the man," I answered sheepishly. "I nicked wrapping paper from the Dursleys and when they found out, they were furious, to say the least. So every other birthday, I'd use the wrapping paper to give Roni her gift and she returns it with my gift."

"Yep, this is our little way of irritating the Dursleys," Roni giggled.

"This paper has been through a lot," I stated with a fond look at it.

"We're severely fond of it," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Attached, really," I stated with an agreeable nod.

"Are we going to talk about this all day or are we going to open the present?" Roni asked suddenly, grinning at me with delight. She made a shooing gesture at me. "Open. Open. Open."

"Geez, lover, don't get your knickers in a bind," I muttered as I went to take a seat at the table. I carefully opened the paper and inside was a book. "A complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe."

I looked up with a smile at her as she stated, "I know how much you liked reading his works when we were little during lunch when we'd head to the library. Mum and I found it the other day and thought it perfect for you."

"Thank you," I breathed, thumbing through the pages slowly, staring at the black printed words with a small smile.

She draped herself about my shoulders, hugging me as she placed her chin on my shoulder. "Just don't start reading it right now, baby brother. We've got some partying to do tonight." She giggled. "I'm thinking slut dancing will be our pitch tonight."

I shook with silent laughter. "Slut dancing it shall be. We'll let loose and hope to reel in a few catches of our very own."

"Just don't let me get drunk," she giggled. "I can't handle my liquor as we've all discovered."

"Don't beat yourself up," I snorted. "Neither can Hermione."

I shot a look at Remus who blushed in embarrassment. Sirius asked with confusion, "What's got Moony all flustered?"

"Hermione kissed Uncle Remy when I went to help Roni," I chuckled with a rueful grin. "I've never seen someone so embarrassed before after waking up with a hangover. She wouldn't even look at Remus for the entire week, she was so embarrassed."

"Not to mention that we were so completely hung over that Suren had to remind us that we snogged each other ruthlessly for like two minutes before he could take control of the situation during our drunken spree," Roni muttered with a glower.

"Why were you drinking?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"I spiked Hermione's drink and had a spill myself," she replied sheepishly. "I was trying to get her to loosen up. It was our first party that Hermione went with us. She was so uncomfortable that I had to do something."

"Like get her drunk?" Amar asked sweetly, inserting his daily dose of sarcasm as he appeared dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Well that wasn't the plan in the beginning," Roni giggled rather sheepishly, her arms tightening about me, hinting that she was completely feeling sort of guilty about the whole thing.

"But it was the end result," Remus muttered disapprovingly.

"Well we've all proven that Hermione has a huge crush on you," I chirped, making Roni giggle even louder. "But never mention it. She'll go on a killing spree."

"She's scary when angry," Roni admitted reluctantly. Then she ruffled my hair as she pulled back. "And we all know Surendra can hold his liquor."

"He takes after his mother," Remus whispered to Sirius with a grin. "He seems completely sober and remembers everything. It just depends on the mood he's in. Therein lies the problem."

"Merlin, no," Sirius groaned with horror. "I always knew he'd take after her in that respect."

"Thanks for the vote," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Not that it's a bad thing," Remus reassured, glowering at Sirius with an amused glint in his eyes. "At least you have your wits about you."

"Whatever those wits may be," I chuckled, rolling my eyes again.

"Wits of logic, my little one," Amar laughed, shooting me a smile as he walked past with his mug of spiced tea, running his hand through my hair in an affectionate gesture.

Mira raced over and placed a box in front of me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and shook them lightly. I started laughing.

"A wee bit excited are we?" I asked with a grin up at her.

"Of course," she giggled. "It's not everyday I get to spoil my sweet childe."

"I assure you spoiling is overrated," I stated softly.

"Not when I give you things that are useful," she whispered in my ear after she brushed her lips against my cheek in affection.

I looked up at her with confusion before slowly unwrapping the paper and setting it to the side, folded neatly, making Roni huff with annoyance, and slowly opened the box. I pulled out several items and placed them before me.

"Oh, my," Remus breathed as he looked at the items.

"Katars," I breathed, running my hands over the blades with the design of a scorpion embedded in the metal with reverence. "And two Indian Bich'hwas."

"Is that a hunting knife?" Roni asked as she peered at everything closely.

"Yes," I answered as I unsheathed it with a small smile. "And there's two militant looking stilettos." I chuckled as I looked at the other sheathed knives. "Are we going to war?"

I could tell Amar had rolled his eyes, "I told you he'd think we were going to war. That's too many knives even for him."

"Quiet, brother," she snapped in Arabic.

"Are we going to war?" I asked in Arabic.

"No, love, we are not," Mira replied casually, albeit too casually.

"Liar," I growled. "What's going on?"

Amar and Mira exchanged long glances before looking down at me. Amar answered darkly, "Malachi is no longer under our Lord's command."

I drew a sharp breath of complete terror, "Are you sure?"

"A message went out late last night," Mira replied. "We did not want to wake you." She gave me a pointed look. "You will wear some of these wherever you go until he is killed or regained."

I nodded, "Believe me, I realize that."

"You will be safe, my little one," Amar promised, giving me a serious look. "I'd sooner kill him than let him harm one of mine."

"Hard to promise when you can't follow me everywhere, Amar," I stated seriously. "If it comes to it, I'll do my job." I looked at Mira, dismissing the serious topic for later, returning to English for the time being. "Where on earth did you get all this?"

"We collected it over the years since we've been gone," Amar chuckled, acting as though what we had been discussing seconds ago was just a form of thankful family discussion. "I told you in our first letter that we'd have something really large for you once we got back from our last job."

"This is amazing," I stated with a smile as I took up one of the katars and studied the scorpion design. "Self defense."

"Excuse me?" Anicetus asked, finally joining the conversation, having watched as he sipped his tea quietly.

"Scorpions in symbolism represent self defense," I explained with a grin. "Scorpions for the raccoon."

Roni burst into laughter, "I had forgotten about that."

"Raccoon?" Sirius asked in bemusement.

"That's what Amar would call me when I'd become too inquisitive for my own good," I explained sheepishly.

"Suren is a very curious person to start with," Roni informed my godfather happily. "And he's got bandit written all over him if you know him well enough."

"Oh, shush," I chuckled. "And thief is the appropriate term, Roni."

"I'm not even going to ask," Sirius muttered. "It's best if I don't know."

"In saying this, he'll be interrogating me as soon as you leave the room," Remus assured me as he handed me a vial of potion. "The animagus potion."

My eyes brightened immediately. "Are you serious?"

"I think we should start immediately," he stated matter-of-factly. "But you'll have to work a bit harder in your transfiguration studies to get the transformation down."

"I knew this was going to come with more homework," I grumbled, albeit I was mentally cheering.

"I'll help you, pup," Sirius chuckled with amusement.

"Come with me, my little one," Amar stated as he rose to his feet and waited for me.

"I'm guessing this something is the something that has kept you pretty occupied," I chuckled as I rose to my own feet and followed him to the backyard and down to the basement where a dark room was set up.

"Dad, this is--" I breathed, amazed.

"Consider it a gift for your and my own usage," he stated with a chuckle, placing an arm about my shoulders. "I've been setting up the sinks and equipment since we got back. It's not as grand as the one we have in our Arizonian home, but it'll do for what we both have in mind, one would think."

"Amar, wow," I breathed, still frolicking about for the exact words to describe how wonderful it was. I started chuckling as I stated the obvious, "And it smells terrible with the chemicals, but still, wow."

"I thought you were better at articulations than this," he sniffed jokingly.

"I'm still in shock value, I'll have you know," I laughed, poking him in the ribs lightly.

"The directions for everything is on the walls near the equipment and the photographic papers are in that cabinet there." He pointed it out, giving me a grand tour of the little space of the basement it was located. "I have wards to keep the chemicals at the appropriate temperature and there's different sorts of film in the cabinet next to the paper. There's a notepad so you can write down what you have taken out of the cabinets so we'll know what we need to replace."

"I don't even think a simple thank you covers this, Amar," I laughed with wide eyes up at him. "This is awesome."

"I'll teach you how to use the equipment later," he assured me with a grin, pulling me along until we got back to the stairs. "Now let us adjourn to the kitchen for breakfast. I'm starving."

"I'll meet you up there," I assured him, "I'm just going to commune real quick."

"Hurry up," he chuckled, nodding as I headed over to the far side of the basement where a little altar stood with a Lord Shiva statue stood.

I knelt before it, dipping my fingers into the sweet spicy scented oil in the bowl in front of it, letting the oil run down them onto my hand. I lowered my head and let out a breathy prayer for safety and many other things I shouldn't have asked for. I just wished for something that I knew I'd never get. I don't know how long I stayed like this, but I seemed to fall into a trance.

When I felt someone watching me is when I looked up. I rose to my feet and turned, rubbing the oil into my skin. I met the gold gaze watching me.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you," he stated with a honest tone. "You've just been down here a bit longer than we all supposed you would."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "I fell into a trance."

"And what did you see?" he asked as I paused in front of him.

"Freedom," I answered truthfully.

He tilted his head to the side in thoughtful prose and then smiled down at me. I stilled at that expression, feeling I had missed something important. I didn't know what it was, but it must've been important by that look in his eyes. He handed me a package and I took it cautiously.

"You do realize I wouldn't put something dangerous in a box and give it to you of all people," he chuckled in bemusement.

"Don't take it personally, Ani," I stated sheepishly, "I'm suspicious of everyone. It comes with the past history. Survival habits are harder to get rid of when you've always had to rely on them."

I could tell he currently wanted nothing less than to rip out a throat at that statement. I mean, who wouldn't? Any child being abused is a real sour topic for anyone. A child that has learned to be bitter, cynical, and suspicious makes for a bigger blow out. A jaded child is hard for anyone to choke on. It was unnatural and unsettling to those of the norm.

"They will not touch you again," he growled throatily, pulling me to him.

"You shouldn't make such statements," I stated in a low voice. "Besides, if they haven't destroyed me wholly already, they never will. Abuse isn't so bad when you've gotten used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be use to it," he growled, leaning down to be eye level with me. "No one should be use to such horrible things."

"But I am," I replied seriously. I placed my hand on the side of his face and held the package in one arm. "It is, however, strange how all of you care and make such statements when anything can happen and you'll never be able to stop it." I sighed. "I suppose we all want to be heroes where such situations occur, but, to be honest, you can't always help those of the abused. Especially the ones who don't want to be helped."

I pulled away and went to go sit of the steps of the stairs. I placed the package in my lap and waited for him to follow or do something. He watched me watch him and finally came over to sit a step above me, his legs encasing my body with my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms about my shoulders.

"You don't want to be helped, do you?" he asked silently in a wirra tone.

"I never wanted help," I replied softly. "It was selfish to ask for things that I didn't deserve. I allowed myself to stay in such a position. If I wanted out, I had to get out myself without help. It's important for one to realize that in the end, all you have is yourself. Abuse makes one open their eyes a bit wider."

"It isn't always like that," he stated in a low murmur, his lips brushing my ear.

"Yes, it is," I argued. "I know that people want to believe otherwise, but it's a sole truth. Everyone's alone whether they care to admit it or not. It's not something that can be helped. In the end, there is only me. I've learned to cope with that knowledge. I've survived and I'm not letting you nor anybody tell me that I'm wrong and never am alone." I locked my eyes with his. "A person can be surrounded by family, friends, or a group of people in general and still feel like they're alone. It's hard to interact enough as it is. I can't believe the things you all tell me. It's truth to me and I rather like it anywise. It's nice to have a stable belief."

"You can believe in me," he murmured seriously, grasping my chin with his hand and the other pressed flat against my chest.

"Perhaps I shouldn't," I replied, raising my brows in discord.

He swiped his thumb across my lower lip and chuckled, "Open your present."

I slowly opened the box and was surprised to see the sight of art materials. There was a variety of different inks and pencils and a large leather bound sketchbook. I gaped at it and then looked up at Anicetus.

"How did you--?" I fumbled, at loss for words.

"Roger Garvin told me about his new protégé by the name of Suren Singh," he chuckled with mischievous eyes. "He mentioned that he had been training you to use the needles and ink when he came in for drinks last summer and that he had a large hope that you'd get your license and work with him at his shop."

"I'm going to wallop him something fierce the next time I go to see him," I muttered ruefully before looking at him with a smile.

"He also showed off his tattoos that night," Anicetus grumbled with sudden distaste. He brightened. "However we all did see what talent one Suren Singh had as we looked at the tattoo he did for Roger."

"The lion-mermaid type of creature that kind of reminds one of the symbol of Capricorn ?" I asked, wincing slightly, remembering the exact location. It was on Roger's lower right hip, practically the only location free for a tattoo that wasn't below completely below the belt. "He was utterly smashed, right?"

"Oh, I say quite a bit more than smashed," Anicetus chuckled. "We had to reserve a room for him at the Leaky Cauldron because he was so drunk. I carried him out myself."

"Joy," I murmured, looking sheepish. "You interrogated?"

"I don't think interrogated is the correct term, but, yes, I suppose it will explain my motives of carrying him out myself," he answered with a pleased smile.

"I think a mere thank you is not going to really portray any sincerity," I stated softly, looking up at him with a lop-sided smile. "But, really, thank you." I kissed him shyly before ducking my head in embarrassment.

I went to stand but paused as he pulled me back to him, kissing me. He let me pull back as he smiled, "You're welcome, Suren."

I looked at him for a moment, feeling something important had occurred. It really threw me off the map and I couldn't help but feeling it was right. I cleared my heads of the thoughts and headed upstairs, hoping that distancing myself from him physically would help me save myself from damnation.

-----

I stood outside at the side of the house in the shadows, lighting up a fag and taking a long drag, leaning back and blowing the smoke out of my mouth slowly. I could vaguely hear the music blossoming throughout the house and feel the thrum of it through the wall I leaned against. It lulled me in a haze of pleasure as I closed my eyes, enjoying the tinkling of liquor in my blood and the taste of nasty drugs in my mouth. Perhaps I should head on home and go to bed?

"Singh?" I heard called from a person nearby. "Want some to take more of the edge off life?"

He held up a bag of white powder. I raised a brow and narrowed my eyes. He took a step back quickly. I smirked. My reputation as a juvenile psychopath sometimes preceded me.

"I'll keep to the fags, thanks," I sneered. "Besides, I don't think smack is my kind of drug."

"Don't hack it till you've tried it," he objected enthusiastically. "Come on, I'll even let you try it for free. Limited offer. How 'bout it?"

"Go fuck yourself, you puny shite!" I snarled dramatically, and then smirked lazily as he raced back towards the party inside.

"Now was that really necessary?" Blue-Hair asked as he appeared in front of me, smoking his own fag before putting it out and tossing it in a nearby ash bin that the person of the house left out here.

"No," I admitted dryly. "But it brought me some amusement." I glanced up at him. "What do you want Blue-Hair?"

He rolled his eyes. "What don't I want?"

"Finally admitting you're a man-whore, I see," I chuckled darkly. "Kudos."

"You think you're funny, don't you?" he asked dryly.

"I don't think it, I know it," I chuckled cheerfully in sarcasm.

"I heard you've got a chaser," he stated, the question in his voice was not missed.

"More like a stalker," I muttered, looking away from his eyes.

"So you're not together?" he asked casually, insinuating at the same time.

"Why?" I asked. "Do you think I would even give you another shot even if we weren't?"

"Maybe," he stated, licking his lips.

"Go fuck with somebody else, James," I sighed darkly. "I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Good," he chuckled, letting his voice deepen with confidence. More like arrogance. "I didn't come here to fight with you."

"Good," I muttered. "Now, please, go away." I looked back into his eyes. "I was having an ever so pretty time alone in these shadows. I'd hate to have to ruin that."

"Don't let me interrupt you," he chuckled slyly, stepping closer till we were barely an inch apart.

"James, don't do this, please," I sighed tiredly. "Please, just leave me alone already." I looked up at him with a sad expression. "Don't keep playing with me. I've told you no." I looked away and blew out the smoke after another drag. "Just give it up already. You've tried your best. Just leave it alone before you do anymore damage. Let bygones be bygones." I put out the fag a second later.

"How can you say that?" he asked, hurt.

I closed my eyes, wondering if he seriously convinced himself the victim. I couldn't stand it. Didn't he realize that it hurt me more than it could have ever hurt him? Perhaps I just didn't see the bigger picture? Maybe it hurt us both equally?

Gods, could I be anymore a failure at this whole thing?

"James, just go," I breathed harshly.

I'd already forgiven him sometime earlier. I didn't want to live in the shadow of this anymore. But damn it if the guy didn't give up, drawing it out and reminding me consistently.

"Just go, please," I begged, not wanting to fight. I was tired of fighting with him.

He turned to look in the other direction, toward the street. He turned back with determination. By the gods, did he never get the picture?

"I'm not going to give up," he stated as he grabbed me by the chin, making me look up at him.

"What did I ever do to you to deserve this hell you put me through?" I asked wearily, wanting nothing more than to trail home and hide under my bed with the fairytale monsters that lived there.

"If you don't want to suffer, then stop suffering," he whispered logically, leaning down, his breath mingling with mine.

"Then stop torturing me," I breathed as I felt extremely nervous. My voice went to a low hiss. "Just go."

"No," he stated fiercely, kissing me dominatingly.

I felt tears of humiliated anger prick my eyes and I pushed him off of me with little success. I opened my mouth to growl something at him, but he caught my lips with his own again, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I heard a growl and froze with absolute horror. Blue-Hair pulled back, licking his lips, pulling me into his side.

I felt choked up as I saw the swish of long brown-black hair of a figure stalking away, down the street before disappearing from view. I suddenly felt furious. I pushed the taller boy away from me in fury.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, crying furiously. "How could you!"

"I--" he tried, but went silent after I swung my fist and broke his nose with a satisfying crunch. "Shite!"

"You bloody fucker!" I shouted furiously. "I told you no, but you did that on purpose!" I felt an overpowering unreasonable urge to kick the shite out of him for doing this in an effort to hurt me and my werewolf.

I blinked suddenly. Where'd that come from? I shook my head. No matter.

I looked back at the cursing boy. "I swear to the gods that if you ever come near me again, a broken nose will be the least of your worries, you fucking tosser!"

"Not swearing on Allah, eh?" he choked back in laughter. "God, you must be serious."

I hated the snarling grin that I gave him in reply, "I am serious."

It was a bit of a joke to swear on Allah as it was. Not a big one, but enough so as to do it. Mira and Amar had moved to England after a decade of living in the Middle East. Everyone thought them to follow Islam. It was a bit of a laugh when my Uncle would start cursing them. None of them even realized the difference. They were from India. They practiced Hindu. I practiced occasionally myself. It'd become a bit of an ongoing thing that we did; swear by Allah. If we were really serious, you'd hear us start swearing by the gods.

When Remus and Anicetus realized the oddity of us swearing on Allah, Mira and I sat them down and told both the whole story. It was true that Mira and Amar did practice the religion when living in the Middle East, but they still faithfully followed Hindu traditions. I followed it when nobody was aware of it. It's hard to practice a religion when you're surrounded by people who watch you all the time. It's not that I'm ashamed, it's just that I'd rather commune alone, so to speak.

But that was neither here nor now.

"I realize that now, I think," he muttered as he held his gushing nose. He sighed with darkly. "Go get him."

"Fuck you, James," I snarled as I glowered at him. "Stop bleeding all over the place and get that looked at." I paused and we shared a look. "Make sure Roni gets home all right."

"Sure," he agreed, knowing it was something that bothered us both.

It was something commonplace and a part of me inside softened, knowing that even after everything, he would still do this. I looked at him for a moment longer, "Thanks, James." He grunted. "And get that looked at."

I hurried away from the side of the house toward the street and headed on home, hoping that'd be where the mammoth sized werewolf was going. I tried to think of everything to say, but all of it was shite for reason. I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

Yeah. That's what I wanted. Not that I cared anyway.

Yeah, I'll keep telling myself that and it'd be true somehow. I ran a hand through my hair before letting out a furious ragged breath. Gods, you'd think I was in denial or something.

I didn't care, damn it!

I didn't. I didn't. I didn't.

And if I stomp my foot, maybe it'd become true?

"Ani's not here, is he?" I asked Remus as I found him in the kitchen.

"No," Sirius answered as he looked up from the book he was reading on photography that Roni had gotten me the year before. "You just missed him. He said he was going to check on his club."

"He didn't sound happy either, pup," Remus stated with a frown. "What happened?"

"Damn Blue-Hair kissed me and Anicetus found us," I growled, raking a hand through my messily spiked hair. "From there, I think you can guess."

"I suppose we can," Remus agreed with a sympathetic smile.

"You can wait until the morning to talk to him, Harry," Sirius inserted cautiously.

"As much as that idea intrigues me, I can't," I sighed heavily. "I'll be gone for a couple hours, most like. Don't wait up?"

"Just be careful," Sirius stated, looking for all the world like he was restraining himself from physically stopping me.

"Aren't I always careful?" I chuckled darkly before leaving, calling the Knight Bus, and heading to London.

----

I stalked into Diagon Alley with a dark frown and darker eyes that steadily grew with determination. Without noticing, I passed through a cleared path, people catching sight of me and fleeting to the side. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. Even if I didn't want a mate, I certainly didn't intend to hurt Anicetus.

And it wasn't like I wanted to kiss Blue-Hair anyway. The guy jumped me. Not the other way around. I didn't even want to be anywhere near that thrice cursed bastard.

And why in the bleeding hell was I analyzing the bloody situation?

I thought I wasn't supposed to care. Gods, I was sixteen. I didn't know what to do with a mate let alone how to deal with an overly possessive one at that. I was too young for such a situation. Hell, I was too young for this guy in the first place.

And I'm whining about it now, damn it!

I growled in frustration as I headed into Sinner Alley where I would most likely find the bloody wolf. Not my best move considering that Sinner Alley was the capital of dark creatures. Not that my bloody common sense was working efficiently due to the frustration I was feeling.

Someone tugged me to the right when I was almost to the club Seven Sins where he worked and lived. I growled as I struggled and fell back on my bum. I snarled as I jumped to my feet.

"Where are you headed, little human?" the man asked while smiling sweetly, taking a step towards me. His fangs glinted like pearls.

"That is not any of your business," I snapped as I stood my ground.

"Oh, but it is," he stated smoothly, arrogantly as he took another step forward and wrapped an arm about my waist.

"Look, pal, I'm not in the mood for wanton pleasure from some underling," I growled, eyes flashing angrily. "If I wanted that, I'd go to my clan's elders."

"Why you--!" he snarled before slapping me (albeit, he pulled back _a lot_) across the face.

"Olaf, you dare touch a child of the Dalca Clan?" I heard Anicetus snarl from behind me.

"Dalca?" the vampire whispered in fear, backing away.

"Yes, Dalca," I replied meekly, stepping back myself.

The side of my face throbbed in agony reminding me of the abuse I'd been through when I was younger. It reminded me of when my Aunt Petunia would smack me for doing something she didn't find productive or respective. I tried to push back the memory, insecurity, and panic I felt from just being struck. In its stead was the surge of abrupt anger at being hit. I focused on that devoutly.

"What's worse is he is the adopted child of the Singh Siblings," Anicetus snapped as he stalked forward, grabbing the vampire and forcing him away from me. He had him pinned against the wall and the vampire looked like he was going to piss blood. "And you just struck my mate."

"I-I didn't--"

"I don't care," he snarled with rage.

I took a step back. I'd never caught him in this stage of anger and it kind of scared me. Actually, it terrified me.

It might be that I was used to seeing people in a really bad situation or it could be that I desensitized myself to bloodshed of all sorts, but when Anicetus started to wail on the vamp, I didn't look away. I looked on with glazed eyes. Apparently he had a lot of frustration to work through.

With the amount of blood splattering about, I'd say _a lot _of frustration.

When the corpse of one vampire toppled, he turned and practically started dragging me toward Seven Sins with glowing gold eyes. It didn't seem like he'd calm down one bit and I was starting to feel the uneasy feeling in my stomach increase tenfold; the anger wasn't lasting like I had hoped. He dragged me through the large crowd to the back of the building and through a door to where he lived.

He pushed me onto the couch and straddled me. He gripped my chin and turned my face to the side, exposing the large swell that was quickly appearing. He leaned it and nuzzled it in a harsh manner that made me whimper.

Fuck, that smarted.

I whimpered again as his fingers traced the sensitive skin. I closed my eyes, forcing the tears back. Damn, that had smarted well. Irrational fear pooled in my throat when I looked into angry gold eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against my ear.

"I know," I groaned as he started to bite my ear gently, tugging, making my fear slowly vaporize causing me to relax ever so slowly. "I've just never seen you that angry."

"I wasn't angry with you though," he murmured as he ran a hand through my hair and gently held my bruising face with the other. "I don't think I could ever be _that sort _of angry with you." He smiled softly. "No matter how much you like to try my patience and set me off."

"Can you blame me for that?" I asked, moaning as he sneaked the one hand that had held my face to the hem of my shirt, sliding it under while he moved to nibbling on my neck and shoulder.

He leaned back to look in my eyes and I held still. He dipped forward, barely pressing his lips against mine. I growled as he swayed back and forth teasingly. I felt his lips against mine smirk.

"Either kiss me or get off," I hissed.

He smashed our lips together in reply. I felt stunned at first, but felt myself move mine against his. It was everything gentle and I relaxed and let myself feel. Something that I was not (or hadn't been for awhile) familiar with, but began to think I might enjoy.

But that wasn't what I--

I pushed him off of me and got to my feet when he landed on the ground with a loud thud. I stepped a few feet away and looked down at him with a dark frown and stormy gaze. I couldn't do this to him.

I didn't want to disappoint someone in such a relationship. I couldn't do it to them. To myself.

And now I was making whatever excuse just to ignore the damn bond. Gods, I was pathetic. Remus had told me about the bond between mates. He had made it perfectly clear that I would notice it and yet I denied it. There was a bond. I didn't want it though. It was all too sudden. Too everything.

Gods, I hated this. This entire thing threw me off balance. I didn't know what to think anymore about the entire thing. I just wanted to make excuses and hightail it like the bloody roadrunner.

"I-I-I can't do this," I apologized as he shot me a confused hurt look like he thought he did something wrong, but couldn't figure out what. "It's not you."

He blinked once, twice, his mind quickly translating my words. Then he got to his feet in one fluid movement that was utterly not human. It was entirely animalistic and nothing short of breathtaking. I took a hesitant step back as I looked to the ground with a saddened frown.

"I don't want something that could take a bad turn and end abruptly," I stated, babbling anything and everything that came to mind. "This situation itself causes much doubt on my part. I don't understand any of this. Mates is such a foreign concept. By the gods, I'm only human. And until Voldemort is completely down under, I don't want to risk--"

"You talk about freedom from other's rules but your own and yet you're not willing to take a big enough risk to better yourself or make yourself happy besides what you think are within limitations," he growled, stalking forward, taking steps forward while I took steps back. "Don't you dare deny yourself happiness because of possibilities." He slammed me the last few inches against the wall and I gasped. "What is it that you truly want?"

I looked up into his eyes and fell short. I had to look away when I replied, "I want a family. One that everyone loves another and there's no shouting, abuse." I felt my eyes burn with tears. "I want to be normal. No Dark Lord. No Light. No Dark. Just constant life." I turned to look him in the eyes. "And I'm afraid that that will never happen." Then I lowered my voice to a bare whisper. "And I'm scared that I think I may want you too, but I'm too bloody confused to think straight. All I want to do is make excuses while I run and hide."

"Why'd you come here?" he asked after a few moments, letting my words sink in. "Why'd you follow me?"

I blushed a bright tomato red and refused to look away, "I don't care. Not really." I growled in frustration. "But I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't want him near me. I've told him to keep away, but he doesn't listen. I didn't want to kiss him. I--"

A finger was placed on my lips and I paused. He smirked down at me. I shrunk in embarrassment and tried to look away, but couldn't seem to bring myself to do so. I stared up at him.

"In explaining everything, you realize that you're digging a hole where it ultimately leads me to realizing that you do care whether or not I'm hurt by things of this sort," he whispered softly, leaning down to kiss me gently.

He pulled me away from the wall and toward the large bed. He sat down and pulled me down beside him. We were both lying on our sides looking at one another.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you?" he asked, quietly, thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked curiously. "He's so bloody short and geeky beyond belief?"

He chuckled. "No, I wondered where you could have received such green eyes. I see the jaded gleam in them. Your eyes are so expressive when you let down your guard. I know what I'll say next is a line you muggleborn's would roll your eyes at, but, truly, I could get lost in your gaze."

I started laughing at that. "You are bloody sentimental."

"Well I was going for that, but now you've ruined it," he joked, laughing.

"Honestly," I chuckled, rolling my eyes in bemusement.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered, kissing me again. "Like a green sea at night under moonlight."

"You're spouting poetry, Ani," I teased, pulling away. I frowned. "I still don't understand how you can be okay with all this. You're far older than I am and that does seem a bit unfair seeing as I'm immature. How could anyone want me for a mate? It does seem a bit unfair to you that you're stuck with me." I pushed his hair out of his face without thinking. I snatched my hand back. "You deserve someone better."

"Age doesn't matter in this world, luv," he stated with a smile. "And what does maturity have anything to do with us? You're quite mature even when you _force _yourself to bechildish at times." I rolled my eyes at that. "And if anyone deserves better, I think it'd be you. I'm not exactly perfect. And how can people not want you?" I frowned in confusion. "You care about others even if you don't want to and take care of them. You crusade for rights of those who cannot speak for themselves. You're brave, confident, and understand what's really important despite your desire to hide that last trait. You've a passion for your arts and skills that you use to your advantage, giving you an admirable amount of discipline in taking care of yourself and others, for that matter."

"I see," I stated, frowning darkly, the insecurity rising from the hidden depths of my person. I could never handle compliments well, could I?

"Don't let what your relatives said to you effect you," he whispered. "Their opinions don't matter. They were wrong about you. You're not worthless or a freak. You're you. You're human."

I gave him a glance of confusion, "Human?"

"Well I couldn't think of another word that could replace perfect," he stated, smiling. "I know you hate being referred to as perfect, after all."

"Ani," I sighed, looking at him with a sad smile. "I may not care about my relatives, but they still left scars on me. They abused me, mentally and physically. I keep hearing their words and I can't help but believe them. I mean, what if they're right?"

"They're not," he growled fiercely, pulling me against him.

"Sometimes I think they are," I laughed darkly, my eyes unseeing. "I had always believed it to _really_ be my fault." I paused. "I know there are limitations in discipline. I know what they did was wrong. I know it, but sometimes I can't feel it." I looked into his eyes. "My relatives hated me and I still tried to please them, make them love me. That was my innocence. My naivety. I always saw through rose-tinted glasses with them." I chuckled harshly. "They were family. Blood." I paused. "They say blood is thicker than water. I imagine that's a lie." I rolled my eyes, turning away from him and looked up at the ceiling. "Or I suppose it's truth. They could be right. I'm worthless. I'm a freak. I don't deserve to live." I looked back at him. "And yet you still want me. Why? I don't understand how anyone could want me around?" I started laughing harshly. "Is this all in my head? Am I just imagining all this? Is this hell? I know it's not heaven. I don't think I'd be confused if I was in heaven." I paused. "Are you all echoes in my mind? I can't tell anymore. I don't think I ever could." I sighed. "I don't understand why you'd want me as a mate or anything really. I'm rattled. It's not a quality one wants in a significant--"

My eyes widened suddenly as I realized what I was saying. I pulled away from him and got off the bed quickly. I started shaking my head, denying those words and their honestly. This wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't talk about this. It was too much.

"Surendra, luv," he murmured softly, getting to his feet quickly, reaching to touch me. I stared at his hands for a moment, feeling the want of being touched by them, comforted, before losing all confidence and bolting from him. "SURENDRA!"

I raced out of the room, out of the club, out of the alley. I dashed through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. I didn't know where I was running, but I ran all the same. Running was always safe. I was faster than a lot of people and it was always safe if I kept running.

I was suddenly yanked into an alley and slammed against the wall. I started to panic violently when I met Malachi's gaze. Now we knew where he was, but it definitely wasn't luck that had me find him.

"I don't understand how our Lord will allow you to be mated to a dog," he stated casually as though we were having tea instead of him pinning me against a wall. "He has gone mad if he thinks I, of all his children, will allow this to happen. You are of our clan. You should be mated to one of those in the clan."

"Let me go, Malachi," I hissed, limbs filling with fear.

"No, my pet," he replied with a smile that creeped me the hell out. "I shall be the one to mark you since no one is smart enough to do so."

"But I'm marked by Singh," I growled warningly. "I'm a Singh childe. You touch me, you risk death."

He yanked my blades out of my sleeves with a smirk and tossed them behind him. "You're not marked in the way I'm speaking about. You know that as well as I do, my pet."

I paused, knowing that was true, but rather feeling sickened at the implication. "You would be committing rape against a childe of the clan. That's punishable by death."

"Not if they don't find out," he murmured into my ear. "And when I'm through, you'll not tell a soul."

I shivered and then let out a yell of pain as he viciously tore into my neck. He lapped up the blood for a few minutes, but suddenly gasped, stumbling back. I collapsed to the ground, lightheaded, a hand against my neck as I watched him start screaming.

"Feels like acid, doesn't it?" I asked, a lazy smirk on my face as I realized what was happening.

"What did you do to me?" he yowled, seizing on the ground.

"My blood is filled with Basilisk venom," I replied. "You do the math."

He screamed one last time before dying. I crawled over to where my knives were and put them back in their rightful place. I felt lightheaded and swayed at I pushed myself up, using the wall to lean against. I stumbled to my knees, one hand to my head in dizziness.

I looked at the body and let out a breathy growl. I braced myself on one arm and sat down slowly, leaning against the body. I opened his mouth and started yanking out the fangs. I pocketed them when I was finished, and then proceeded to saw off his head with a the long hunting blade that I sheathed and hooked to my boot. When I finished, I sighed as I put the knife back into its sheath. I could feel my shirt staining with my blood and the dizziness grew stronger.

"Damn it to hell," I growled, dragging myself to my feet and leaning against the wall, using it as support.

I wondered if I could be safe falling asleep here, but knew the answer. I made it a couple of feet before falling back to my knees. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I leaned against the wall and wanted to sleep. My vision slowly blackened.

I was dragged up from the ground after a few moments with my eyes closed. I smelled the familiar scent and leaned against the strong body. I could hear a soothing heartbeat, lulling me to sleep.

"M'wolf," I mumbled as I felt something draped about me before I was scooped up.

"Don't go to sleep, luv," he growled. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Bad seed," I growled, my face buried in his shoulder. "Dalca not pleased. Dead. Blood bad. Nagendra protect."

"You make absolutely no sense, my love," he growled, picking up speed. "I don't speak a word of Arabic."

"M'sorry I ran," I apologized. I was pretty sure I said this in English.

"No apologies," he warned. "I've been pushing you when I should have been easier on you. It got too serious and you ran. It was a reasonable response for someone your age. I'm the one that should be sorry."

I smiled slightly at him as I started to be lulled back in darkness. I tried to keep my eyes open, but soon I couldn't. Darkness took me.

----

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was that I was no longer in the alley. The second was that I was in a bed. Third, there was a bandage on my neck. Fourth, someone had me lying against their chest and their arm pressed me against them as they propped themselves on their other. Fifth, the room and person were warm, very warm.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, snuggling into his chest, reveling in his smell.

"My home," Anicetus answered softly, settling himself down onto the bed, slipping that free arm under me to pull me into a tight embrace. "You passed out from blood loss. You're lucky Tom keeps medical supplies on hand though."

"He always has supplies on hand," I grumbled, yawning a moment later. "It's a quirk of his."

"I've noticed, thank you," he replied dryly, pulling me up until I was eye level with him.

There was a dinging sound and I looked over his shoulder at what looked like a dryer and washer. I looked back at him with questioning eyes. His autumn gold eyes filled with relief.

He kissed me gently, pulling me more securely in his arms. "Your pants are clean." I just noticed the lack of clothing (I breathed in relief that there were still boxers on) a moment before he answered. "I tried to save your shirt, but it's ruined."

I couldn't resist pouting, "Damn."

"Indeed," he chuckled before making to move.

I pulled him back, noticing the lack of shirt for a moment before asking, "Stay with me?"

He nodded, settling back down and pulling me to him. I buried my face in his neck and breathed as I felt weak, yet relaxed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

----

I awoke again to a note on the pillow. My clean pair of jeans and a shirt that was definitely not mine was set out. I narrowed my eyes at the appearance of my knives, shoes, and jacket nearby on the desk.

Sitting up slowly, I blinked and felt agitated. I had the driest contacts on and nothing on me that would help. I scooted over to my clothes, feeling slightly faint as I removed the covers and started to pull them on slowly. I got to my feet and retrieved my socks and boots, pulling them on as quick as possible. I pulled on my jacket and started to put my knives in their respective places.

I then read the note. Anicetus had gone to the Ministry again and that I was to stay here. I frowned at that and my eyes narrowed in calculation. Collecting the fangs that I noticed sitting on the desk, I shook my head and made my way slowly toward the door leading to the front. I pulled the collar of my jacket up once I had exited and made sure the door behind me locked. I paused when someone stepped in my path.

"Abandonato instructed us to make sure you stayed until he returned," the one tall man stated casually.

My cocky attitude was up and running by this time, "Really?"

"Yes, sir," he replied, growling, knowing the upcoming fight was nigh.

"Look, buddy, I'm not in the mood for a fight, much less in shape for you," I hissed. "But if you don't get out of my way, I'll show you why I'm the one that defeated the Dark Lord."

I met brown eyes and noticed them widen perceptively. I stepped around him and headed out before he could collect himself. Heading out of the alley, I hurried into the pub. Only to feel lightheaded again. By the gods…

A blackness was cast over my vision and I grabbed a hold of the closest person's arm to steady myself as I felt the sudden lightheadedness overtake me momentarily. I breathed heavily and opened my eyes slowly. I met a cold silver gaze.

"Sorry, Draco," I apologized sheepishly, pulling away instantly as his eyes took in my appearance and surprise set his eyes alight when he looked at my neck and then my face.

"Merlin, Potter, what on earth happened to you?" he asked in complete horror.

I looked at him with confusion, "What?"

I caught sight of a nearby mirror-like surface hanging on one of the walls and took in my appearance. Shite, I looked bad. A shiner was on one side of my face while there was a rather large bandage across my neck. Ah, maybe that's why Anicetus wanted me to stay. I looked like I got the heck kicked out of me and then some. Albeit true, but not helpful.

I started laughing much to my inner horror, "Gods, the hell Roni and Hermione are going to put me through when they see me. I look shoddy."

"I hardly think this look is something to be laughed about," Draco sneered with a raised brow as I snickered to myself, thinking for some odd reason that the whole thing was hilarious.

"Oi, dizzy," I laughed, leaning against the nearest wall.

I noted a few Slytherins joining Draco and looking oddly at me. Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass just stared. Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with similar exotic features of his famously beautiful mother, looked at Draco with questioning eyes.

"What's with him?" Blaise asked with a tad bit of worry.

"I have no idea," Draco replied with a glower. "I think he's finally gone around the bend."

"I'm fine," I chuckled, calming down, waving them off. I turned to look at Draco. "You should see the other guys; a bit worse for wear than I am."

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked with a roll of her eyes. "You look terrible."

The others glared at her except Theo as I replied, "What can I say? I do like 'em rough."

I started laughing again. Tom came up beside me just as Anicetus entered wearing the same black robes he had on last time. He paused, smelling the air before looking over at me. He stalked forward, an air of annoyance wrapped about him tightly.

"What exactly happened, Potter?" Theo asked with mild curiosity.

"Glass cutter to the neck," I lied with a small playful smile. "Accidentally smacked myself in the face with a door while trying to get some help."

"That's not funny," Pansy sneered nastily.

"Oh, but it is," I snickered as Anicetus appeared, looming over me, and blocking them from view.

"You shouldn't be moving around so soon after losing that much blood, you deranged psychopath," he growled as he leaned down to be eye level with me.

Smiling bemusedly, I patted the side of his face, "I'm not going to stay bedridden. It's poor in taste and ruins my groove. And I still prefer the term deranged anomaly, you chimpanzee ridden mutt."

"You don't have a groove," he growled, his eyes glowing with quickly repressed bemusement. "And I prefer the term Homo Lupis as you well know."

"I was being a bit… never mind," I growled in reply, my ire rising as I noticed the wolf shining through his gorgeous eyes. "I'm going home. Mira must be having a fit and Amar is probably sitting, reading a newspaper, wondering when exactly he should strangle her. Uncle Remy must be having albeit silent bloody conniption over what happened and--What's that?" I snatched the newspaper he had in his hand.

I opened it and started reading the front page article while dodging past Tom and Anicetus who tried to snatch it out of my hands with wide eyes. Anicetus backed away, dragging Tom back with him, when he realized they weren't getting the paper back until I was finished.

Correction, getting out of the line of fire.

I read the article and stilled. My left eye twitched. I felt my magic start to gather and heard the air crackle slightly. A few tables shook, rattling the things on the surface, I noted subconsciously. It was a few seconds as the article sunk in that I lost it.

"Those disgusting fascist fuckers!" I hissed. "How can they lobby something this… this… gods, there's nothing that describes this precisely!"

Some lady called Dolores Umbridge was lobbying to vote in a law where werewolves, among other magical creatures, had to register themselves in order for the Ministry to keep track of them. A safety precaution of course. Yeah, and what related concept came to mind when hearing this?

Albeit, I don't think it was a safety precaution last time in that similar concept.

Tom stepped forward and placated soothingly, "Harry, you should calm down--"

I snarled, eyes flashing, "I most certainly will not calm down. This is sickening. What next? Do we tattoo numbers in these people's forearms and place them into concentration camps and work those of the strong while killing the rest of the lot like swine?" I looked up at Anicetus and Tom. "And you two? You tried to hide this from me? Why? For what bloody purpose? You knew sooner or later that I'd find out about it!"

"I was hoping for later," Tom replied, gesturing at the quiet pub as they watched avidly.

"Well I most certainly do not care for that answer, but it'll do," I hissed, baring my teeth unconsciously with a great deal of righteous fury. "This--" I shook my fist with the newspaper in hand, "--this is fucking barbaric! How can anyone think of something like this is beyond me… wait, no, it's not. Actually, it really isn't." I could feel my magic tightening, waiting to be thrown. I was trying on concentrating and keeping it from destroying everything, but it was becoming a bit challenging.

"Surendra, luv, please calm down," Anicetus tried to soothe, stepping forward cautiously. "Let's talk about this reasonably. I know you hate anything in relation to what you're thinking, but you really need to calm down before you do something rash." He added hesitantly, "Like, for example, destroy the pub."

"I'm not going to destroy the pub," I muttered angrily, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps you won't mean to," he stated softly, "but you do tend to destroy things accidentally nonetheless when you lose your temper. Remember the dish incident?"

"Shush," I breathed, closing my eyes and counting, controlling my breathing as much as I could. After counting to seventy, I opened my eyes and smiled disgruntled. "Better?"

"Much," he replied with a nod, his eyes narrowed slightly.

My eyes narrowed in reply, "This cannot be continued. We have to do something about this. This is people's lives we're talking about. We're practically saying either sign here or we kill you on the spot. We shouldn't license others to live. It's not our right. It's the god's." I added as an after thought, "And I think I might need to lean on something." I waved Anicetus away as I leaned against an empty table I was standing next do. "You'll cause injury to my Gryffindor pride if you help me about like an incapable pup. And I made my way to this place alone and I'll be damned if I can't leave the same way." I shot him a sheepish smile. "Besides, I've been through a lot worse." I waved the newspaper at Anicetus to get his attention as he growled throatily over what I had said.

"Yes, luv?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Let's go home, shall we?" I suggested. "There's orange juice du jour. I'll cook something. Anything. I really don't want to stay here any longer. I've had enough of the wizarding world for the time." I chuckled. "And cooking something will calm me down, methinks."

"I think you should be resting, not taking care of others," Anicetus growled, stepping closer, placing his hand alongside my face in an affectionate gesture.

"You continue to think that," I chuckled with amusement. "I'll just continue on knowing I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Judging by how you look, Mr. Potter, one would think you're not doing a very good job of that," I heard the heavy tenor of Lucius Malfoy purr as he appeared next to us. He looked at Anicetus with raised brows. "Strange company you keep. Pray you take care in it."

"One could pray you do the same," I purred in reply, watching him closely as Anicetus stepped even closer to me. "However snakes do seem to slither rather unscathed in most cases."

Icy silver ices watched me carefully, showing nothing. I smirked as I took Anicetus's arm in my own in a gesture of dismissal as I turned my back on the pureblood. I knew it would be insulting for me to do so and that was what I was aiming for. No one ever said I couldn't be charming to those around me. Good thing that they didn't. They would be lying.

"Let's go, Ani," I murmured, knowing he would hear it and not the others. "Home is safer than here at the moment."

"Then let us be on our merry way, luv," he responded with a smile down at me. "But you're not cooking. You are going to rest for the day."

I started laughing, "I'd like to see you try keeping me under bed rest, Satan Spawn. Even Poppy can't do that and, trust me, that nurse cannot keep me in that wing longer than a moment without a fight."

"You've only managed to escape the one time, Potter," Daphne inserted with an incredulous laugh, causing the Slytherins with her to glare except for Theo. "I heard the nurse tell your Head of House about it last year when you landed yourself there once again. I believe she said that you slipped her a sleeping potion during one of the only times you were able to walk around with her permission."

"I didn't slip her a potion," I growled in annoyance before smiling sheepishly as Anicetus rolled his eyes in disbelief. "I spelled her asleep. That is the reason why now she takes my wand away whenever I visit. It makes for a hard getaway without it." I shrugged. "It's been hard to earn her trust to have no supervision while I'm visiting though after my first escape attempt."

"Oh, and how far did you make it before you were caught?" Lucius asked with a smirk and I could tell he was actually quite amused by this story.

"The stupid staircase," I replied with a disgusted laugh. "I would've made it farther, but, of course, someone had to have sent me mail which arrived seconds after I left, signaling my escape." I shot Anicetus a grin. "I still haven't forgiven Roni for that." I frowned then. "We're supposed to be leaving."

"You're easily distracted," he pointed out with an amused smile.

"You're supposed to stop me from doing that, methinks," I stated with an embarrassed smile.

"I like it when you do that," he chuckled, pulling me to him with one arm.

"Shush you," I growled, glowering. His eyes crinkled and he was about to say something when I cut him off. "Don't you dare say I'm adorable when I'm like that or I'll swat you on the nose with this paper."

He looked up at the ceiling with a wide smile, "Wasn't going to say any such thing, Suren."

"And I'm the bloody Queen of England," I sneered playfully.

"Well you're not too far off the mark in theory," he stated with a grin, looking down at me.

"I opened myself up for that, methinks," I muttered with a rueful smile. I looked up at him. "Stop laughing, you bloody chimpanzee ridden mutt."

"I prefer the term Homo Lupis," he stated in a teasing tone, pulling me along with him toward the alley.

"Eh, this is not the direction home is located," I stated with reluctance. "And I've already escaped once. Who knows if your workers will allow it again."

"What did you do?" he asked, looking at me with sudden suspicion.

"That's up for interpretation," I stated nervously. "They may say I threatened to blast them into oblivion while I say they were in my way and I had to say something very shocking to distract them from my attempt to escape."

He frowned at me, "I see."

"So you see why I cannot go back?" I asked with a cheesy grin.

"Not really," he replied, "but let me go get changed and then I'll come back and accompany you home. However you will _stay put_."

I raised a brow at him, "If you think I'm going to take orders--" His eyes flashed gold and teeth lengthened as he let out a low growl that I noted made everyone still and pause with surprise. I chuckled. "--And don't think because you growl menacingly, I'm going to listen."

"You're treading on dangerous ground, Mr. Potter," Lucius commented, watching with boredom. "One would believe you were smarter. Upsetting werewolves is quite a hazardous profession."

I refused to look at the pureblooded twat. "I'd advise you to keep your thoughts to yourself and go far away before you piss me off. I've already lost my temper once, a second time will be the last."

"I'll be right back," Anicetus growled, his eyes filled with annoyance and what I realized to be worry.

He gave me one last long look and I refused to look away. When he leaned down to bump noses with me, I leaned back, pushing a loose strand behind his ear. He smirked, ran his hand alongside my face in a gesture of affection once more before straightening and leaving.

"Damn werewolf," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Would you care for something, Mr. Potter?" Tom asked as he appeared next to me, hand on my shoulder. "Or would you like me to help you make your escape?"

I frowned at him as I felt an overwhelming exhaustion spread through me, "I think I'll stay." I shot him a forced smile. "They say things come in threes. I think they're right."

"Last night was not your fault," he sighed, ruffling my hair before leaving to attend to his other patrons.

"It sure feels like it," I muttered in Arabic as I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose again. "I think it's time to sit down."

I went to sit at the nearest clear table and put my head in my folded arms before me. I looked up when I heard a group gather about me. No doubt cornering me. That made me nervous, not that I would let it show, but it did. I shut my eyes after catching sight of Daphne sitting across from me.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Daphne asked softly.

Not that we hid our friendship, but it wasn't well known that we hung out together. She had joined a study session that I was having with Luna one night and we hit it off quite well. She wasn't like the other Slytherins or purebloods for that matter. Daphne, although sly and clever as hell, never did seem to take to being a complete antisocial arse. She loved talking about different subjects to the point of death. It was a hobby we both shared when we found a fascinating topic to converse about.

Daphne Greengrass had jade green, heavy-lidded eyes that looked abnormal on her young face, but I knew she'd grow into them. She had the delicate features of a porcelain doll and pale skin that glowed. Her light brown curly hair was long and always stuffed into a ponytail. Right now she wore a white blouse and pleated skirt that looked almost similar to the girl's school uniforms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured softly. "Just a bit out of it. More so than normal. Don't think losing my temper helped much."

"I've never seen you lose your temper," Theo stated off-handedly. "Quite a revelation."

I opened my eyes and rolled them in annoyance. "That was barely losing my temper. I had a little bit of restraint otherwise the entire room would be in shambles."

"Who was that man, Harry?" Daphne asked with curiosity, her eyes dancing in excitement about a new mystery. "And why'd he call you Suren?"

"My guardians call me that," I murmured, closing my eyes again. "And that was my wolf, so to speak."

"Guardians?" Daphne asked with surprise. "Don't your guardians dislike you?"

"My relatives dislike me, but my guardians like me considerably," I replied with a low growl, making it known that I was not pleased of where this conversation is headed.

"Guardians?" Pansy asked with a glare.

"Did your relatives kick you out?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Not exactly," I replied, looking at Daphne. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll owl you about it later, if that's okay?"

"Of course," she replied with a soft smile. "You were supposed to owl me earlier though."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly. "It's been a hectic summer. You'll not believe half the things I'll tell you about."

"How about we start with what happened to your neck, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked as he stepped beside Draco who was listening rather too intently. Probably trying to get some dirt on me.

"I think I shall keep it a personal matter, if you don't mind, sir," I stated calmly in reply. "Besides, it's none of your business." I looked at him. "And if you keep bothering me about things that are none of your business, I will file charges of harassment against you."

The group stilled and Daphne hissed, "Harry, that's very inappropriate and towards a pureblood of the higher ranks--"

"I'm feeling rather vindictive," I stated lightly, closing my eyes and placing my chin on my arm before me. "And right now I need an outlet."

"Is it true you picked up snakes from that store in the alley?" she asked, quickly changing the subject, knowing that it was about that time to do so quickly.

"Yes," I chuckled. "A lovely threesome. Full of personality, too. I swear the boas are ignoring me for the mere reason that I won't feed them what they think is the proper amount of mice. They have a theory that if they eat twice as much, they'll grow bigger twice as fast. I haven't the heart to tell them that it doesn't work like that. Their idea did have merit considering their perspective on things though."

She laughed, "You have the most interesting familiars."

"I haven't even mentioned Isa, the Egyptian Cobra, yet," I chuckled, eyes lighting up as I felt cheerful at the mention of my three muses as I liked to call them. "Bella and Eva, the boas, may be full of quirky theories, but Isa is just hilarious. She likes to travel on my shoulders when I go places. Always asking questions or telling me what she thinks of everyone. She's a bit protective too. Loves Hermione. Thank goodness Hermione doesn't have a talent for Parseltongue otherwise I'd have a feeling that those two would talk behind my back consistently."

"Sounds like a handful," Theo noted, looking away.

"You don't control the snakes, do you?" Blaise Zabini asked suddenly, interested.

"Gods, no," I laughed tiredly. "I have to go through three sides of an argument before we even agree on anything. Bella and Eva team up together and have a fun old time arguing with me. I think they do it for kicks rather than actually arguing. Isa only argues when she feels like she's being commanded about. I've only got really fussy the one time with her. She nearly bit Lupin when he tried to snatch food off my plate one night at dinner when I was at my guardian's. He's been helping me with some theories in some subjects and he's a regular at the house."

"He tried to snatch food off your plate?" Daphne laughed with bewilderment. "We're talking about the same stuffy Lupin, right?"

"The one and only," I chuckled, and then turned serious. "Never eat with a werewolf. They snatch food off your plate."

"We only do it to irritate you, luv," Anicetus inserted as he appeared, his hand cupping the back of my neck.

I turned to look at him. He had undone his braid and his hair was somewhat wavy and fell about like a silk sheet. I smirked at the ensemble of ripped jeans, boots, and a dress shirt over a wife beater. He winked at me.

"At least you no longer look like an arrogant pureblood," I stated off-handedly. "No offense, Mr. Malfoy."

Daphne pursed her lips as her eyes glittered with mirth. Theo shot me a bemused look while all the others of the group glared haughtily at me. I shrugged, grinning tiredly.

"I'm glad you approve," Anicetus replied with a roll of his eyes. "And I do not approve of that threat you used on Jack. He's still stunned that you'd suggest such a thing."

I playfully pouted, "And your point? He was in my way, not the other way around."

"You're going to be the death of me," he stated with a narrow eyed smirk.

"You know that would be a great title of a book," I joked with a large tired smile. "_Potter was the Death of Me_. It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes, "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Oh, I don't think it, I know it," I replied, poking him in the ribs playfully. "So are we ready to leave? I need to take out these contacts. They're terribly dry and I have the strangest urge to wear glasses."

"You know what?" he asked with bemusement. I shook my head in confusion. "I haven't seen you wear glasses since the day we met."

My eyebrows shot up. "Wow, you're right. I haven't." I frowned at him. "That's strange."

"Indeed," he replied with an equal frown before he brightened considerably. "Are we leaving or have you found a reason to stay put?"

"I'm so ignoring that last half," I growled playfully, poking him in the ribs, but he stepped back out of reach. "And yes, I'd like it if we left." I turned to Daphne. "I'll owl you later today or tomorrow."

She nodded, "You go rest like a good boy."

"I doubt very much I'll be a good boy," I joked, getting to my feet, and cursing as a wave of dizziness hit me and I nearly crumbled to the ground.

Anicetus caught me and pulled me against him. "Now you understand why I said you'll not being doing anything but resting?"

"A moment of near falling and you're sending me to the bench," I murmured, "I think not."

"You're truly the most stubborn person I've ever met," he growled haughtily. "I think you're worse than my grandfather."

"I'm worse than an Alpha?" I asked with a quirky grin. "Kudos on me."

"Come on, luv," he chuckled, pulling me along with them.

"Bye, Daphne," I bid with a smile over my shoulder.

Before we exited the pub, Anicetus pulled me to the side and pinned me against the wall. "There's something I've wanted to do."

"And what would that be?" I asked with a raised brow in surprise.

"This," he stated before kissing me roughly.

"Harry, I just wanted to sa--" Daphne's voice interrupted before she squeaked. "OI! Harry!"

Anicetus pulled away, but not before pulling me into his side. I frowned slightly, "Hi, Daphne."

"You and him?" she asked with wide eyes that turned sparkling with mirth and excitement. Definitely a new mystery for our favorite Slytherin. "Nice catch."

"I'll owl you later," I growled with narrowed eyes.

"You most certainly will," she responded with a giggle. "You must tell me everything."

"Oh, I will," I muttered halfheartedly. "After I drown myself in embarrassment."

"I don't know about that," she teased, looking at Anicetus before waving me off. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun snogging your wolf."

"OI!" I cried in indignation.

"You collect the most interesting friends," Anicetus chuckled as he pulled me along with him out into the muggle world. "Let's get you home, luv."

-----

We arrived at the house a few minutes later through apparition. I leaned on him, letting him lead me into the house where we were greeted with a puppy that sat, looking up at us, whining. Feeling my heart split at the sound, I stumbled away from Anicetus and nearly fell to my knees while scooping the poor animal up.

"Asha," I stated suddenly. "Poor Asha. Are you all alone?"

The puppy wilted under the attention. I smiled lightly. I heard a movie playing in the living room and I recognized the film and who was watching immediately.

"What's wrong, Mira?" I called, shooting Anicetus a warning look before I ventured into the living room.

I found her in a white tank top and tartan printed pajama shorts. She was holding a cup with what I knew to be spiced tea. Her eyes glued to the screen as she watched _Sophie's Choice_. She always watched it when she was upset.

I had a love and hate for the film. I loved the storyline and the absolute emotion you get from it. I was secure enough to say that it even upsets me when watching it. On the other hand, I disliked it because it was so upsetting. Mira should not be watching it at the moment, in my opinion.

"Mira?" I asked as I went to sit beside her, leaning against her.

She wrapped an arm about me and said, "I was so angry when I heard. I smashed everything in the kitchen in my rage." She let out a small laugh. "And Amar, as always, sat reading that damned newspaper, waiting for me to finish. The only thing he did was call Romania and speak calmly to our Lord Dalca. He sounded so calm. Why was he calm?" She sighed then, closing her eyes. "Sirius and Remus have holed themselves upstairs." A bloody tear trailed from one eye. "My brother won't even talk to me. Did I do something wrong like always? Was I not disciplined enough for his sake? I could have destroyed Britain single-handedly if I hadn't stopped myself after destroying the kitchen."

"I'm fine," I told her frankly, readjusting the puppy in my arms as I snuggled against her like I had done when I was younger. "And I'm sure Amar's just being his antisocial self when he's upset. You've been with your brother for how long and haven't figured that out?"

"I guess I'm still his fiercely independent, but rather insecure little sister," Mira laughed softly, her eyes brightening a bit. "And I know you're all right. I'm just furious about that vermin attacking you. I'm also sad that you had to kill him in particular. You were so scared of him when you were little. You still are. By the gods, I should've tracked him down and beheaded him in the first place. None of this would've happened had I done my job as your guardian. We knew he was a threat to you, but we didn't think he'd do something so horrible to a member of the Singh family. The vampires in our clan do not touch the Singh family. It is not allowed."

"Don't blame yourself," I stated.

"But you still prefer non-violence even when you're feeling particularly violent," she responded with a pointed look at me.

"I'll shall visit Shiva if you prefer?" I asked softly.

"I'll be visiting him later," she stated after a moment of thought, returning her attention to the movie.

I pulled away from her, feeling slightly dizzy and sad on her behalf. It was horrible when I started getting upset because Mira or Amar were upset. I usually blamed myself, but this time I knew it was truly my fault.

I felt a silent rage at myself for being so bloody stupid. Then again, it could've been karma. Yeah, let's blame it on karma. It would leave me time to come to terms with what had happened.

Brushing past Anicetus, I headed upstairs slowly, heading to the loo to deal with my contacts. I set Asha down and washed my hands and started to deal with it. The only good thing was that they didn't feel so dry that they would stick. Mind you, later I disagreed with that earlier statement as I peeled them off and placed them in their container before opening the bathroom door to leave.

I bumped into someone. I blinked before scenting the air. You could usually tell who's there by their personal scents. I smelt books, ink, paper, spice, and blood. It was Amar.

I pulled the fangs out of my pocket and handed them to him. He let out a rumbling laugh, "You took trophies?"

I nodded with a dark frown, "I didn't think it would be considered that, but, yes, I suppose that is what they are."

"I shall place these somewhere safe," he told me, taking them away quickly. I looked up at his blurry form. "You did remarkably well for your first vampire kill, my little one. However I pray you never be in that position again. Lord Dalca sends his apologies and pride."

"And you?" I asked with a small voice, looking at the ground.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and shook it. His answer was in Arabic. "I'm proud and happy that you're all right. Do not think I was not worried. I was. So very worried. I'm sorry you had to do something like that though. You handled it spectacularly well. I will always be proud of you even if I am not happy with the situation. You did not deserve anything he put you through." He switched to English. "Now I'm going downstairs to talk to my little sister. I did hear her and I hope to demonstrate that I'm not angry with her."

"We're visiting Lord Shiva?" I asked with uncertainty.

"All three of us must adjourn for guidance," he stated softly. "We will meditate tonight. We all need it."

I nodded, "I'll do what is needed."

"Then take a shower and brush your teeth," he chuckled, ruffling my hair. "I shall divert your mate's attention for the time. I'm sure your godfather and Uncle Remy will enjoy a conversation with him."

"Tell him to take Asha with him," I whispered quickly. "She sounds like she needs the attention."

"I will do so," he murmured before I pulled away and closed the door, leaning against it and sliding down to curl up.

I raked my hands through my hair, breathing. I couldn't see a thing which was good. I didn't want to see myself or anything really. I just wanted to stay here, sitting and avoiding the world. Not that I could. I knew someone would need to use the loo or come to check up on me. It was a matter of when. However I didn't want to know that. I didn't want to know anything.

Gods, things had spiraled out of control and I couldn't grasp any of it. I felt my fear and anger heighten at the thought. I hadn't lost complete control for awhile and last night everything seemed to tumble quite out of my grasp.

Yes, I was a bit of a control freak. It was something I had picked up from the Dursleys and I hated it. I hated and adored being in control.

This really had to stop, but I didn't want it to. I wanted to see where it would go. Though I still wanted control. Control is hard to have when everything changes and shifts on you.

And once you had control, you didn't want to lose it. Losing it meant facing things you hadn't wanted to face. I didn't want to face anything.

But I wasn't someone to give up on things. That's what I hated about myself. I never gave up. It wasn't in me to give up. I wanted to live.

And I hated myself for living.

I shook my head, trying to rattle the thoughts to something else. Getting up, I started to strip. I pulled off the bandage on my neck and was glad I couldn't see the bite. I didn't want to. It just made it real. I didn't want to face reality right at the moment.

Turning on the water, I let myself drift as the warm water washed away everything. When I finished, I turned off the water and got out, drying myself off before wrapping the towel about my waist. Heading out of the bathroom, I hurried into my room, reaching out blindly in front of me just in case.

I started pulling on clothes once I made it to the dresser. I felt dizzy and utterly lightheaded as I pulled on said clothing. Boxers, loose jeans, a baggy black shirt. I pulled on my new glasses that I barely ever wore and looked around silently. My snakes were gone, probably outside in the garden. Hedwig was sitting on her perch and fast asleep. I smiled softly as her. Nitya was downstairs if memory served me correctly. I thought I saw her curled up in her basket in the living room.

I lowered myself onto my bed, promising to just lay down for a few moments before getting up. That didn't happen as my eyes closed. I fell back into a deep sleep.

----

I sat up in surprise before laying back down in dizziness. It was starting to grate my nerves. I hated being dizzy and weak. With my jaw clenched, I sat back up slowly.

I pursed my lips in irritation. I got to my feet slowly and headed downstairs with as little sound as possible. Conversation lulled me to the kitchen and I went to sit on the ground beside Amar's chair. He placed a hand in my hair and I leaned the bruised side of my face into the side of his thigh. Yawning, I closed my eyes, letting the smell of spiced meat, steamed vegetables, and the lulling sound of sitar pull me into a trance. That is until my stomach growled.

"About bloody time it made noise," I muttered tiredly. "Haven't eaten in how long and now it rumbles. Shameful stomach."

"He's officially out of it," Remus stated with a chuckle. He must have been talking to Sirius. "He usually mutters about whatever presents itself to him when he's tired. Or he concentrates on everything but being tired."

"You have a white mouse on your shoulder," Anicetus pointed out with a frown down at me, leaning forward to pluck the supposed menace on my shoulder.

He held it in front of me and it took a few seconds for me to figure out the complication of this situation. "It's Wally."

"Wally?" Sirius snorted from across the table where I couldn't see him.

"Wally the Escapist," I snickered, smiling as I took the mouse from Anicetus and petted him, looking down at him with fond eyes. "None of my snakes would eat him. I decided to keep him as a pet rather than have him suffer a fate as his companions had."

"That's odd," Remus inserted with a frowning tone. "None of the three would eat him?"

"Don't ask me," I stated with a sheepish shrug. "My muses are way too picky. Said something about white mice not tasting as good as colored ones. I think they're being prejudice. He was the only white one of the bunch."

Anicetus rolled his eyes, "Mice taste the same no matter what. Your snakes are either afraid of that mouse or something is oddly different about it."

"He certainly smells magical," Remus stated and I noted suddenly that Sirius in his dog form was sniffing the mouse in my hand. "And mice do taste all the same."

"He's right about the smell," Sirius stated as he suddenly sat next to me in human form. "And mice do taste the same."

"I'm going to ignore those statements happily," I murmured as I got to my feet. "And you can leave Wally well enough alone. He doesn't need you all after him like wolves on a bunny rabbit." I glared at them. "And you will not hurt any bunnies around me. Don't even tell me stories if you know what's good for you."

"What if the bunny deserved it?" Anicetus asked with a wicked grin.

"Are you honestly telling me the bunny had it coming?" I asked with a bemused smile.

"In not so many words," he replied, nodding with a quirky sparkle in his eyes.

"Is there another reason you call Wally an escapist?" Remus asked with a curious smile.

"He somehow seems to get out of his cage," I replied with a sheepish smile. "I haven't figured out how he does it either." I started chuckling. "Nitya went after him the other day and he appeared directly across the room in a small space she couldn't get to. It was oddly clever." I shrugged. "He's not an animagus, just so you know. I've already checked with Amar." I turned back to Anicetus. "So this bunny, what did it do to you to deserve its fate as dinner?"

"He kept flashing that fluffy tail every full moon," he explained with a serious face, but his eyes glimmered with humor. "So finally I put him on the menu."

"I see," I chuckled, shaking my head. "That's still horrible."

"For him perhaps," he conceded with a wolfish grin. "For me, he was really delicious."

I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them as I tried not to smile at him, "That's not the least bit funny." I raised a brow. "What was this miscreant bunny's name?"

"Thumper," he answered with a Cheshire grin.

I pursed my lips as I narrowed my eyes. "That is severely not funny, I'll have you know. You really shouldn't say something like that; it diminishes the childlike spirit in me."

He immediately sat up as I turned away and looked at Amar while letting a smile bloom across my face. Amar was smiling behind his newspaper as his eyes met mine. I looked down at Sirius who was biting his lower lips with hilarity.

"Imagine if I had a bunny," I sighed dramatically in an uber sad tone. "I'd probably wake up to find it bunny-on-the-spit." I pouted at Remus. "It'd be bye-bye Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Remus asked with a small confused smile.

"Well of course," I stated with a dismissive gesture. "Buttercup would be an ideal name for a light brown, floppy eared bunny, don't you think?"

"Personally, I think Victuals would be perfect," Remus replied with a wolfish grin.

I glowered at him. "That's not funny."

A clown grin appeared on his face as he started laughing. "I think it is."

"He crusades for animals," Sirius muttered in bemusement to himself.

"It's time for dinner," Mira called lightly, laughing as she listened to us converse.

"I'll be heading out then," Amar stated as he refolded the newspaper and got to his feet.

"What do you mean?" I asked with surprise. "You said that we were meditating tonight!"

"I'm heading to Romania to discuss matters privately with our Lord," he replied. "He called when you were asleep. I'm leaving on the last flight out. I'll be back in two days." I pursed my lips before I could get ahead of myself. I nodded, looking down. A minor flinch when his hand touched my shoulder. "We shall spend the day I get back meditating, my little one." I nodded again, keeping my eyes down. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just need to meditate tonight," I replied shortly, feeling sort of slighted, but knowing it wasn't on purpose. I looked up at him with an understanding smile. "Tell our Lord I say hello."

"Of course," he replied, ruffling my hair and pulling back.

"What's the capital city of Lithuania?" Remus asked suddenly, drawing my attention.

He was doing a crossword puzzle. I gave it an odd look as it distracted me quite effectively. I looked back up at him.

"It's Vilnius," I replied with a pointed look at him. "It's near the border with Belarus."

"How do you know that?" Remus asked with surprise after writing it down.

"There's way too much random information in this head of mine," I sighed as I went to sit down in Amar's chair.

"What's a three letter word that's the synonym for exuberance?" Sirius asked after Remus handed the crossword puzzle to him.

"Vim," I replied offhandedly as Amar left out the door, my eyes following his movements.

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All, what's the poisonous gas used in World War One?" Remus asked with a smirk. "Starts with a _D_."

I looked over at him and smirked back, "Diphosgene. That was a question Amar had in one of my history reports on World War One."

I spelt it out for him and he growled as he looked down at what looked like a now finished crossword puzzle. Sirius looked at me with a bright smile. Mira placed a bowl of steamed vegetables on the table, pursing her lips as her eyes glittered in mirth.

I shrugged when Remus looked at me with narrowed eyes asking, "How do you know these things?"

"You're looking at the crossword champ," I joked with another shrug. "I used to help do the crosswords with Amar when I was younger."

"Then you don't mind answering what is a type of small African antelope, would you?" Sirius asked, pulling out another crossword puzzle; it looked a couple weeks old.

"Dik-Dik," I replied with a sheepish smile.

Anicetus turned to give me a surprised look as Sirius stated that that was _funnily enough correct_. "How did you know that?"

"Suren is an animal fanatic," Mira laughed as she placed the spiced chicken platter on the table before retrieving the pot of tea. "When he was younger, he'd look through all the books we had on animals after he finished his homework."

"I just don't believe in diddling my time away," I stated with a shrug as I started to fill my plate with food after setting Wally down on the table where he proceeded to sit back on his hind legs and rub his whiskers with his front paws. "It's productive to learn something than naught. That's why I'm one of the youngest to ever produce a fully corporeal Patronus."

"Full corporeal?" Anicetus asked with shock, looking at Remus and Sirius who started laughing. "I thought you were just learning it with Hermione."

"No, no," I chuckled, waving my hand dismissively. "Hermione is learning to do a Patronus Charm. I'm just there for support. Remus lectures." I looked at Remus. "I think she'll have it soon though. She's determined to not be bested by little 'ole me."

I noted that Wally stole a couple vegetables from Remus suddenly, scrambling away with his stolen goods back to where I was. Looking thoughtful at the mouse, I started to eat. The mouse finished his swiped goods before making another mission, swiping a bit from Sirius now. I decided I loved this mouse.

"Wally, this is a start to a beautiful friendship," I sang, watching my mouse with adoration.

Anicetus growled low in his throat as the mouse proceeded towards his plate, but hightailed it back over to me, racing up my arm and settling on my shoulder, hiding himself, squeaking in panic. I looked over at Anicetus with a glower. He smirked in reply and then stole some food off my plate. I rolled my eyes in pure irritation.

I grabbed my fork and stabbed a green bean on his plate and took it without a simple by-your-notice and took it off the fork before handing it to the mouse who took it happily. Humming in amusement at his indignant expression, I continued to eat with a pleased smile. I bobbed my head, trying not to burst into laughter as Mira tried to muffle her giggling.

I finished eating the small amount that I had placed on my plate and sipped at my cup of tea. I felt at ease suddenly, but I still wanted to go down into the basement to meditate. Though I wanted to do another thing as well.

"Is there peppermint anywhere in the kitchen?" I asked with a pointed look at Mira.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure. You can look though."

I got to my feet and went in search of anything peppermint. Coming upon the conclusion that the universe was conspiring against me, I found them on the highest shelf in one of the cabinets. I glared at Mira who burst into laughter when I told her my theory.

"Need help, luv?" Anicetus asked with an amused smile.

"No, no," I replied while he got to his feet and came over to help. "I'm capable."

"I'm sure," he replied teasingly as he retrieved the box before I could make any sort of reply.

"I hate being short," I muttered with a glower at Mira, Remus, and Sirius who all chuckled at my predicament.

He pulled out two canes and put the box away. He handed me one and walked back over to his chair. Pausing, I watched him with narrowed eyes, feeling as though I really missed something. Which, to my knowledge, was a possibility.

I heard Wally squeak in my ear and I nodded, "Yep, we missed something." Another squeak. "Don't know. I didn't get it either."

"My sweet childe, stop talking to your mouse," Mira laughed softly.

"I'm going down to the basement to state meditating," I stated with a queer stare at them.

I headed out, feeling a bit out of it. It would be in the early morning when I realized what I missed. The war was definitely going into another direction.

----

"So he made it clear that he's the one putting the peppermint in unreachable places?" Roni asked with shock. "That's just cruel."

"Especially since Harry loves peppermint," Hermione inserted with a sympathetic smile as she rubbed Asha's stomach as we all sat on the bed in my room, talking.

"He moved them after I left the kitchen last night," I muttered ruefully as I played with Wally. "I checked after meditating. He's put them on the top of the cabinets where I definitely won't try getting them when Mira's around and he knows it. The arrogant tosser."

"Look on the bright side," Roni stated with a cheerful smile. "At least that bruise on your face is fading quickly."

"There is that," I muttered unenthusiastically, feeling magically drained since I spent most of my time meditating and channeling the healing toward my face. "But the bite mark has to heal the old fashioned way." I smiled darkly. "Even my magic won't heal it."

"At least you're feeling better," Hermione pointed out with a small smile.

"There is that also," I chuckled, scratching Asha's ears as she made her way to me. Wally disappeared and then reappeared on top of Asha's back.

"That is the weirdest mouse I've ever laid eyes on," Roni stated casually, giving Wally a quick pet before scooting closer to me. "So this Quidditch World Cup Ron invited you two to?"

"Just when you think you're home free, something like this comes along and bites you on the arse," I muttered dryly.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Roni laughed, rubbing my chest in a circular pattern as she leaned into me.

"I like to be dramatic sometimes," I chuckled with a smirk as I reread the invite carefully before handing it back to Hermione. "Are we planning to attend? You know that we have a party later the following evening."

"I know that," she snapped before shooting me an apologetic smile. "It would be somewhat interesting."

"Yes, it would," I agreed. "I never really liked watching Quidditch though. Rather prefer to be playing."

"You just like the fact that you can go and fly all you want," Hermione pointed out. "If there wasn't even a game you'd still be out flying as much as possible."

"True," I admitted sheepishly. "Must have been a bird in my past life."

"A sparrow," Roni assured me with a grin.

"I think we'll go," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "It will be an interesting affair."

Roni and I looked at one another and replied with oddity, "Indeed."

_**Notes:**_

Random indeed.

I kept writing and writing this one chapter and finally finished… Some parts I do like… Maybe after posting this I'll figure out the parts I don't like… I like it as a chapter…. Harry is playful for a reason… it's to hide the mature side he really has. It comes out occasionally even though he tries to keep it to a minimal. Sirius and Remus reference… I thought it be kind of funny as a one night stand between those two.

And you guys can kill me for the Thumper comment... I love Thumper, but I thought Anicetus making a joke of a muggle children's favorite character was worth it.

Also, yes, bond. I can't really see a life mate between werewolves without there being some sort of connection whether one's aware or unaware of it. It makes it seemingly more real for Harry as he struggles to ignore his personal stalker even though he seems to give in to it momentarily. No, they won't be officially together for quite awhile. Scout's honor!

Well I'm going. LEAVE COMMENTS, POR FAVOR!


	10. Chapter Nine: Rave of Death

**Chapter Nine: Rave of Death**

I was on all fours, scrubbing the tile of the kitchen floor, feeling moody as hell. For some reason, I was extremely angry at myself and everyone and in that, brought on the cleaning. The floor of the kitchen was scrubbed clean, the counters, and cabinets shining brilliantly, making my hard work incredibly obvious. I had already gone through the bathrooms and other rooms, dusting, scrubbing, washing devoutly. I reeked of cleaning chemicals and it made me feel noxious, but I ignored it as I finished scrubbing, sitting back, observing my work.

It didn't help that the house was empty, nobody around. I couldn't distract myself from my utter compulsion. It was late in the evening, darkening twilight pastels casting their shine through the opened windows, letting a cool, fresh breeze run through the house. Mentally, I berated myself for quickly finishing all my studies for the week. Currently, I felt extremely glad (and irritated) to be alone at the same time. I was not looking forward to the mess that would be brought. I already cleaned my fair share of the house.

To be perfectly honest, I cleaned the entire house. I even cleaned everyone's laundry and reorganized their rooms. I was desperate to be kept busy and it didn't help that I had finished cleaning everything.

Rising to my feet, I started to clean the cleaning items I used. Normally, I would've knocked myself around the bend for channeling my Aunt Petunia's cleaning compulsion, but today was just not one of those days. If I kept busy, I wouldn't have to realize how utterly a freak I really was.

Damn those nightmares. They really did influence my actions through the day. It was starting to annoy me greatly. Gods, I was beginning to think amnesia would be a great course of action if possible.

Or would I just carry on all these nifty quirks of mine?

I growled as I finished cleaning the items and then put them away in their proper places. I cleaned my hands and then went about closing all the windows that I had opened. Then I went to take a shower. By the time I had gotten out, I heard voices downstairs, signaling that everyone was home finally. I hurried to pull on a pair of jeans and whatever t-shirt I grabbed. I met Mira in the kitchen, her standing with a cocked hip and her arms folded over her chest, a brow raised in bemusement.

"I leave you just finishing the tending to the rose bushes out front which you got up to do at three in the morning for some bizarre reason after you went for your morning run and come back to the sterilized house with everything in order," she stated softly, calmly as though she was talking to a really small child. "I'd like to know what provoked this compulsion of yours however I do realize I should not push you in this state so we will discuss this later at a more appropriate time. Am I understood?"

I nodded, sheepishly reply, "Yes, ma'am."

"All I want to know is are the bed sheets done and placed back in their appropriate locations?" she asked, remembering the last time I had done something along these lines.

"Your clothes are in their appropriate locations as well," I muttered, deciding that the floor was slightly more interesting.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you sometimes," she laughed softly, pulling me into a hug. She put me at arm's length and waited until I met her eyes. "Let's make dinner, shall we?"

"Mess," I moaned in reluctance, following her to the stove and started to make steamed vegetables with a side of spiced chicken.

"Who put my bookshelf out of order?" Remus asked, stepping into the room with a confused expression. "And why's all my clothes in perfect order and everything folded? And who did the sheets?"

Sirius followed him in and looked just as confused, "I didn't know there was a house elf working here."

"As if a house elf would fold everything in a militant fashion," Amar scoffed as he entered the kitchen, carrying a book in his hand, looking at me with bemusement. "I really dislike trying to figure out the order you decide to put things in, my little one. It's like you randomly change the types of orders you put things in on purpose to drive us all batty."

Knowing he was only teasing, I felt a small smile curve upon my lips and I felt a bit light-hearted at the joke. At least he wouldn't force me to talk about it. Amar had a funny way of letting everyone deal with their own problems. It was something that drove everyone batty in and of itself. We were, however, sometimes grateful for it, too.

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly as Remus and Sirius stared at me with shock. "I can't help it sometimes."

"It also doesn't help that you put all those essays in ordered folders either," Remus stated seriously.

"They're in their subject folders, ordered by date," I stated matter-of-factly. "Amar, yours is the same."

"At least I don't have to figure it out," Amar chuckled, his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Shall we proceed doing your animagus potion-taking tonight, then?" Remus asked, looking at me with a softer smile.

My eyes lit up in excitement, "Really?"

"I can't wait to see what you'll be," Sirius stated with laughter. "You'll probably be a kangaroo with how bouncy you are."

"I doubt that," I mumbled, suppressing my urge to bounce around geek-wise in joy. "I'd probably be a bunny. It'd prove ironic."

"You'll be a cute bunny, though," Mira teased, bumping me with her hip, as she passed by with the finished meat.

I followed, carrying the large bowl of steamed vegetables as Remus stated, "I don't think you'll be a bunny. Probably a snake."

"That'd be interesting," I laughed, eyes gleaming with joy as I started to retrieve the pot of spiced tea.

"Where's your werewolf stalker?" Sirius asked with a smile as I poured him a cup of tea.

"Don't know," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "However I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up sometime soon since you brought him up. He has a rather impressive habit of doing so. I think he's psychic or something."

"He's not psychic," Amar stated pointedly.

"I know that," I chuckled. "It is just that it sometimes feels like he is."

I sat down and began eating the plate I made for myself. Looking down at the small portion of meat and vegetables, I started to feel somewhat ill. Though I kept eating, knowing it was better than naught to do so. When I finished eating my food and drinking my cup of tea, I went to the sink and cleaned. Mira pushed me aside with the playful shove of her hip and took over, shaking her head and muttering about strange teenagers. I would've taken it personally if I didn't know she was right.

I retrieved the potion and met Remus in the kitchen where he wanted it to take place. He then started to lecture on the appropriate protocol. Lapse into a meditative state and take each change in, remembering the feelings. I nodded, listening closely. I'd be in animal form for the next hour, learning to adapt and take in the senses I felt. Then I would change back. It was important that I remembered everything.

I took a deep breath and nodded to Sirius who demonstrated a slow change to and from animal form. He ruffled my hair, giving me a reassuring smile. I uncorked the vial and downed the potion hastily.

I felt my bones beginning to snap and reform as I shrunk down. Noting the changes as they occurred, my eyesight shifted to black and white and became sharper. Considering that I had removed my glasses before changing, I was happy to note the sharper vision. I felt the fur start to sprout as the change began to affect my face, giving me a muzzle and changed my teeth. My hearing became sharper as well as smell. By the time I had finished changing, I felt slightly in pain and slightly tired.

Ignoring this, I tried to get to my feet. It didn't help that I had four legs and it was giving me a new appreciation toward all animals in general. Once I was standing, I turned in the direction that Sirius was laughing. I looked over at him with a soft growl.

"He's so cute!" Mira cooed, her arms wrapped about Amar's shoulders, her chin on one, looking down at me with bright eyes.

I felt something moving behind me and I looked to see a brush-like tail which then I avidly tried to grab with an excited yip. Remus started to laugh at this as did Sirius. Amar rolled his eyes as I walked clumsily over to him and sat down, placing my head on his leg, wagging said tail with glee.

I smelt his familiar scent that was now stronger and then sniffed at Mira, making her giggle. She smelt of spices, sugars, herbs, blood, and a fainter scent of something musky that I wasn't going to think on. I got up and headed over to Sirius and started to sniff him as well. However Remus smelt like something wild and magical. I rubbed my body against his leg, enjoying the smell.

"You must smell good, methinks," Sirius chuckled as Remus picked me up by the scruff of my neck, hauling me up off the floor.

My tail curled up and I snapped at it in a joking gesture. Remus rolled his eyes and stated matter-of-factly, "Do not put your scent on me 'less you want your mate to kill me."

I whined, putting all my apologies in that one gesture before feeling a compellation to lick the side of his face tasting his salty skin in full effect. Then I caught a new, albeit familiar scent and wiggled my nose, trying to smell more of it. My hearing picked up footsteps and then a knock on the door. My tongue lolled out of my mouth and I realized I was some sort of canine. It hadn't caught up to me until now.

"I do think it is a rather proud animal for him," Amar conceded as Mira went to get the door. "A coyote is a trickster in folklore."

A coyote, huh?

It felt kind of fitting in a peculiar way. Survivor, Charmer, Joker. The coyote presents two sides of one whole issue.

I barked in reply, grinning at them. Amar rolled his eyes, "I know you're pleased. I could see it in those unusual eyes. Rather eerie green. You're darker than a normal coyote." He looked at Remus. "Would you set him down already?"

Remus placed me back on the ground and I looked up at him with a grin before exploring with my brand new senses. I followed the familiar scent to the foyer and looked up to see Anicetus and Mira in a whispery conversation that even my hearing had a hard time sorting. I returned into the kitchen and decided to crawl under Amar's chair and curl up. My tail laid over my nose. I could smell the cleaning chemicals and it was bothering me. I whined as Sirius looked at me sympathetically.

"That's what you get for cleaning," Remus stated without sympathy. "Feel my pain."

I bared my teeth at him and snarled. His brows shot up in surprise. I looked up to the entrance of the kitchen and met Anicetus's gaze. I curled my tail about me tighter, trying to look small. Gods, I had no idea what he'd think. Padfoot blocked my view of him a second later, bumping noses with me, before tugging my tail with his teeth.

I crawled out from my hiding spot and got to my feet. Padfoot tackled me. From there it dwindled into an all you can wrestle match. I whined with frustration as he trotted off after pinning me to the ground.

Getting to my feet, I trotted over to where Anicetus was sitting on the floor watching and buried my nose in his hair, smelling him. His normal scent was stronger now. For some odd, infuriating reason, he smelled really, really good. I rubbed the side of my body against him as I decided to trail onto greener patches, hoping that maybe something besides the smell of him would catch my attention. Though it didn't help that he tugged lightly on my tail to get my attention.

I whacked him in the face with my tail with a warning growl before trying to get away. He dragged me into his lap and had my face held up to look into his own. He did something odd then and I might add reprimanding. He bit my muzzle.

"Anicetus," Remus growled, "Don't do that."

I bumped my muzzle under Anicetus's chin and whined. He chuckled, his finger's running through my fur in an affectionate manner. "Don't hit me with your tail, Suren. It's bad etiquette."

Padfoot trotted up and sat in front of Anicetus and I. He growled as he looked at the werewolf disapprovingly or as much as a dog could. I buried my nose in his neck.

I bared my teeth against his neck and growled, telling him to let go. He lightly smacked my nose in reply. I proceeded to press my forepaw against the side of his face and shove with annoyance. He rolled his eyes and let me go.

I proceeded over to Remus and curled up at his feet, taking a moment to listen to the sounds around me. Noting Anicetus growling lightly at my actions, I listened to the breathing of each member of the room. Letting the sounds drift around me, soaking in them, I fell into a lulled state. Padfoot joined me and laid down beside me, watching me carefully. It was in case I got too overwhelmed, which I was, but he didn't really need to.

The last five minutes, I decided to drive everyone batty as I tested the vocal system of my coyote form. Everything from whimpering to howling, I tried it. Anicetus grabbed a hold of my muzzle and clamped my jaw together after the chilling howl that sent what sounded like all the dogs in the neighborhood insane. I let out a muffled whine and started to feel the change.

When the change had finished, I stated matter-of-factly, "That sense of smell is going to lead me into trouble."

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, but, at the same time, no," I answered honestly. "It doesn't help that you all smell really, really good. Especially the werewolves in the room." I looked at Sirius. "And why do you smell like dust? And for that matter, get in the shower before I hurt you for ruining all my efforts of cleaning this room!"

Amar chuckled, "We'll never be able to get away with being dirty again."

"You're not helping," I growled warningly. "And you reek of gasoline."

"Not my fault," he muttered, refusing to look up this time.

"And Mira, you're not to tell me anything of what went on today at work," I pointedly stated, watching her eyes narrow slightly.

"I wasn't going to say a word," she stated with an admonishing tone.

"Good because I don't want to know," I muttered ruefully, shaking my head while grinning. "And whatever Remus has been rolling it, they should make it an oil or something for it because it'll certain get someone jumped and possibly shagged rotten."

Remus coughed, flushing bright red as Sirius burst into laughter. "That's not something you should tell a person."

"No, no," I laughed. "It needs to be told." I yawned suddenly. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Well after all that cleaning, I would think you mad not to be tired," Sirius admonished jokingly.

I got to my feet and bid them a good night before heading upstairs. I switched into sweats and pulled off my shirt, folding both the jeans and shirt and setting them on the seat of the chair. I paused for a moment before grabbing the sketchbook and a pencil. Settling down on my bed, I flipped to a clean sheet and started making the outline basis of a coyote at the top left corner.

"That's not called sleeping," Anicetus teased as he entered the room and came to sit beside me.

Not looking up, I replied, "I'm sleeping thoughtfully."

"Well literally you're not," he stated matter-of-fact as he crawled over to the corner the wall provided, lying on his side, propped up by his elbow, watching me. "I've heard you cleaned today. How'd that go for you?"

"Spectacularly well," I replied with a pause, looking over at him with raised brows. "Why do you ask?"

"Because nobody cleans that much without something bothering them," he answered with a concerned gaze.

"You've never met my Aunt then," I stated seriously. "That's where I get the compulsion from." I sighed after a moment of having a staring contest with him. "I just didn't sleep well and I'm a bit restless and needed to do something, anything than sit still all day." Then I started to ramble. "And I keep having this nightmare."

"Nightmare?" he asked, sitting up instantly. "What nightmare?"

In my defense, I was surprised at his behavior that I had just answered truthfully, "It's silly really. Voldemort is in this old musty room in a large chair. I can't see him in it, I just know that's where he is. Wormtail is crouched down before it and blocking the view of another person in a black, patchy robe. They're discussing something about getting me. They need to get me for something. Then there was this old muggle at the door, listening. Voldemort kills him once Nagini, his large snake, tells him of the old muggle listening to them. It's always the same." I took a deep breath. "I don't know what it means, but I'm quite sure I don't like it."

"Have you told Mira or Amar?" he asked, his eyes suddenly calculating.

"I told Amar in passing and he to Mira," I replied, feeling like I shouldn't have told him. "Hermione, Luna, Roni, and Daphne are the only others that know about the dreams."

"I do not think you should go to the Quidditch match tomorrow, luv," he stated softly, eyes filled with worry.

"They wouldn't do something so risky," I stated matter-of-factly. "Riddle isn't stupid, he's only criminally insane. Big difference."

He rolled his eyes, "They're borderline, luv."

"No, they're not," I argued lightly. "You've never once picked up a psychology or criminology book. Trust me when I say they're different. I have at least some mediocre understanding of this subject topic and I know I'm right and you're wrong."

He pulled back, looking bemused. "I think you're becoming a bit too passionate on the subject, Suren-baby."

"Well honestly," I growled, "you're arguing that there's little difference when there is a major difference. Besides, you were born and raised in the wizarding world where they do not credit sciences of any sort in the muggle realm of reality and therefore lack the proper thesis to make a valid argument. I, on the other hand, have read many subjects in both psychology and criminology and know a lot of what I'm talking about. So there can be no argument on your part to even sustain the hard evidence I bring to the table, so to speak. Therefore, I'm right, you're wrong, and don't you dare try to argue with me."

"There's a mean streak in you," he chuckled as I set the sketchbook and pencil on the desk and returned to the bed to sit down, cross-legged, facing him. "No wonder Remus gets frustrated with you after he tries to have debates with you."

"I like when he gets frustrated," I admitted sheepishly. "It's funny to watch him fumble about, trying to keep up at the speed I argue at."

"I'm aware of your love for arguing," he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

I looked up at the arrival of a black owl. "Ooh, it's from Daphne."

I retrieved the letter and opened it after getting back up onto the bed, this time turned away from him, leaning against him casually. She had replied with little information on Umbridge, not finding any sort of scandals in the old newspapers her father had archived over the years. I paused as I read over the list of laws that had been passed due to Umbridge's lobbying. I noted Anicetus reading the letter as well, albeit trying not to look too obvious.

"You're still on about that law?" he asked with worry.

"I have a disliking for such laws," I stated matter-of-factly. "I'm going to overthrow her new one at the drop of a hat. I just wanted to see if I can defame her as well." I shrugged. "I might as well ruin her while I'm at it."

"Did I ever mention that you're pure evil when you dislike certain things," he pointed out with a laugh.

"I'm going to need the goblins to help me with this," I muttered darkly, feeling like I was giving away a favor for something I could use it for later. "Lord Dalca is perhaps needed to play a part as well. Only how do I get him to play a part?"

"He can stop funding the Minister's campaign if he does," Anicetus suggested.

"He doesn't fund it at all," I stated, lightly admonishing the thought. "He and the clan donate money to the poorer institutions throughout Europe, making sure they're taken care of. He's also known for adopting human children into the clan from orphanages, giving them educations, and getting them jobs. That's how the clan is one of the better off ones in Europe. It's because we all work in a very nice, neat network and protect one another. It's kind of like the Mafia without the sudden murders." I sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to throw a curve ball if I can't use something movable." I raked a hand through my hair. "It does help that Lord Dalca helped gain the clan the right to administer their own type of judicial system. It keeps us out of the corrupted court system the Ministry offers. So if we do something illegal, we cannot be charged with anything outside of the clan's judicial system. Good thing is that Lord Dalca will probably let us off with a light smack on the wrist with a suggestion to try not to get caught next time."

"You can always use your fame," he suggested jokingly. I could tell he didn't mean it.

I winced, "I hate that option, but it does make sense." I smiled at him. "I can send a protesting letter to the _Daily Prophet_. Everyone reads it and it'll definitely be helpful to point out the pros and cons of the law including the list of that woman's lobbying history. All of which seems to be centered on passing negative laws on those of the non-wizard party which does show a surprising amount of prejudice on her part if you think about it. I'll have to send Daphne and Hermione off to research again. This'll be like an extra credit assignment. Only I get to ruin someone royally." Then I turned retrospect. "Albeit, the karma on a whole is going to be quite alarming, to say the least."

He rolled his eyes, "Only you'd think of this like a research project."

"Well it is," I pointed out with a laugh while setting the letter on my desk and crawling back onto the bed with a sudden yawn. "Now what's your purpose being here in my bed?"

"Why do I have to have a hidden agenda?" he asked with a lazy grin.

"Because everyone has a hidden agenda," I replied pointedly.

"Oh, and what's yours?"

"Oh, I don't know," I growled sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "mayhap trying to keep you in my bed for the night or up until I leave for the Burrow tomorrow morning?"

"I shall give in to that request," he stated immediately in a serious tone.

"I was being sarcastic," I growled.

"Well you weren't doing a very good job of it, were you?" he replied before yanking me to him.

I rolled my eyes, "You're just fumbling about for an excuse to stay with me."

"I do not fumble for excuses, luv," he pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, right," I muttered, closing my eyes as I let myself relax. "Alphas do not do such things."

"Indeed," he chuckled, pushing my hair out of my face. "You make for a striking coyote."

"Sure I do," I muttered dryly. "Right up till the point I howled."

"You did scare the dogs in the neighborhood, you silly coyote," he chuckled, tracing patterns on my face now. "And it did frighten your godfather some, if you recall."

"I just had to," I muttered sheepishly. Then I felt my eyes open and widen. "I forgot to clean the--"

He cut me off with a long kiss before pulling back and stating, "Rest now, clean later."

"B-but--"

"No," he growled, pinning me to him with his arms wrapped tightly about me. "Stay put."

"But why?" I asked, confused. "It'll only take two seco--"

"Just rest, luv, and stay with me," he murmured before kissing me.

I grumbled after he pulled away and decided not to argue for once. I was tired and didn't feel like trying to one up the werewolf. So, instead of arguing like half of me would have liked to, I let my eyes close and I slowly relaxed. Instead, I decided to poke fun.

"You smell like garbage," I murmured, smiling as I buried my face in his neck.

"Oh?"

"Yes," I replied reassuringly. "Like sweaty mold mixed with rotten eggs, sulfur, and vinegar. Gross."

"And yet you're lying next to me," he mused. "Why is that?"

"I have a trashy sense of taste, apparently," I replied teasingly. "Or the trash just prefers to run with me."

"I will not dignify that with a reply," he stated with bemusement.

"Just did," I pointed out, smiling tiredly. "I should probably throw you out of my bed."

"So why don't you?" he asked with a low laugh.

"I'm too tired to be ruthless for the time being," I murmured.

"Does that mean I can do whatever I want to you without you protesting?" he asked, joking.

"I may be tired, but I still am magically strong," I replied dryly. "I could toss you out of the room and then ward it from your entrance." I smiled sleepily. "Magic's a wonderful tool."

"You would think so, of course," he replied rather dryly, sounding for all the world like he hadn't thought of that possibility until now.

"But out of the goodness of my heart, I'm letting you stay," I chuckled softly.

"But of course," he laughed, pulling me tighter against him.

"What's Greece like?" I asked sleepily.

"It's Heaven," he replied passionately before telling me of the land, people, the air.

I relaxed against him, listening to his voice. He had a nice voice. Especially when talking about Greece. It was filled with passion. A lilt of a Greek accent tinged his voice and I wondered why I had never noticed it before. A very exotic accent, in my opinion. Sexy.

* * *

I awoke with startle, sitting up automatically and reaching for my militant stiletto under my pillow. Instead I felt a warm arm there and another about my waist. I pondered the circumstance with a half awake brain before concluding it was my werewolf. Taking long, deep breaths, I slowly relaxed, laying back down, closing my eyes.

His arm grew tighter about my waist and he sleepily asked, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Just a bad dream," I murmured. "What time is it?"

He turned his head to look at the clock on the desk and turned back, replying, "It's three in the morning. Go back to sleep, luv."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep after waking up," I groaned, rubbing my face with a free hand before yawning. "I can still smell cleaning chemicals."

"That's what you get for that compulsive cleaning you have," he teased, more awake as he sat up and loomed over me.

"Yeah, yeah, bad me," I grumbled, sitting up slightly.

He kissed me gently. "What do you plan to do until you have to leave?"

"I think I'm going to take Asha out and do my morning run," I replied, smiling up at him before slipping out of bed and grabbing a used shirt, pulled it on, before grabbing socks and shoes.

Pulling them on, I went to retrieve Asha in her little doggy bed. She was already stretching, wagging her tail, and giving me a doggish grin. I caught her when she jumped up into my arms and let her lick my chin excitedly. I walked over to Anicetus as he sat up, watching the puppy with a glower. I tugged on a loose strand of hair.

"You're not jealous of Asha, are you?" I teased, catching his full attention.

He let out a breathy laugh of incredulousness. He pulled me to him and kissed me long and hard. I blinked when he pulled back, smiling in pleasure as I let out a shaky breath. I blinked again before straightening and stepping away from the bed. One of his brows rose and he started to give me a wolfish grin. I cleared my throat and immediately headed out of the room.

I went out for the morning run, or rather jog, as I tried to keep Asha at a pace she could handle, and headed back inside once I was finished and let her go to the loo, so to speak. Dripping sweat, I paused as I heard movement in the kitchen. I peered in to see Sirius shuffling about in the fridge, looking for something. I leaned against the doorframe and quirked a brow and a grin as I watched him.

"Looking for something, Paddy?" I asked with a low chuckle, and then burst into laughter as he let out a startled scream in surprise, whirling about to glue his eyes on me.

He placed a hand against his heart and breathed heavily as I pursed my lips. He narrowed his eyes, "Sneaking up on people is not a nice thing to do this early in the morning."

I shrugged, gesturing lazily, "Oh, but it is." I laughed. "It's very rewarding especially when they shriek like little girls."

"That was a manly scream and nothing you can say can prove otherwise," he growled, blinking tiredly at me.

"Except that you and I are the only two Homo Sapiens in the house," I pointed with a chuckle. "Everyone heard that no doubt." He gave me a long, pointed look that made me put both my hands up in surrender. "I'll just be taking that shower then. Good will hunting on your early morning brunch."

"Thank you," he called as I disappeared up the stairs and decided to take a quick shower.

I had the towel wrapped about my waist when I headed to my room, going for my clothes, but paused at the sight that greeted me. Anicetus was doing push-ups. Real, militant, one-armed push-ups. My mind had wiped clear of any thought whatsoever and I just stood there watching, fascinated.

I shook myself out of my daze and slowly grabbed a pair of clothes and headed back to the bathroom to pull them all on. I pulled on a pair of loose light blue jeans over a pair of boxers, my black tight-fitting t-shirt, and my socks. Heading back, I found him doing sit-ups now. I rolled my eyes and started to pack my backpack with what I needed.

Pausing, I ran my fingers over the leather of the sketchbook in contemplation before tucking it along with the pack of pencils and pens with it in my bag. I put the bag on the desk and looked suddenly at the mouse cage. I glared.

"Damn you, Wally," I hissed, now in search of the devil mouse. "Where did you go now?"

It took me nearly half an hour to find the mouse. He, though, was on Asha's back, hanging onto her as she tinkered on in. Anicetus was chuckling under his breath as this went on. I huffed and ignored the mouse, knowing he'd return to the cage once he was finished doing his daily expeditions of the outside world.

I looked down at Anicetus who had just moments before finished his sit-ups. "Do you want something to eat, Ani?"

"I believe I'm already salivating at the mere mention," he joked, grinning up at me before yanking me down on top of him.

"Vukasin!" I hissed softly in surprise, laughing. "You're covered in sweat, no!" He rolled us over, now lying on top of me as I snickered madly. "Bad wolf. Very bad."

"I wonder if you're ticklish," he mused aloud before tickling me in the sides.

"S-s-stop," I laughed, trying to push him off of me, but not succeeding. "S-stop it, Ani!"

Once I could escape, I raced out of the room, him following close behind. I slid into the kitchen, nearly falling as I lost my balance if it wasn't for Anicetus grabbing me about the waist and twisting me about. Too bad that he had slid as well where it led to him and I on the ground, our limbs tangled, laughing. I pushed his hair back and kissed him, acting upon the sudden need to do so. He returned it without any hesitance.

I moved to his neck where I licked the tendon hesitantly and nipped at it making him growl. His skin was salty and warm; delicious in the oddest sort of way. He pulled me back into a longer, harder, dominatingly bruising kiss. A few minutes later when he bit into my neck, I could've sworn my vision blurred from the pain of it, but it was a sort of pleasurable pain. I gripped his upper arms and let out a low hiss.

"Surendra Harrison James, Anicetus Vukasin!" I heard Mira hiss dangerously. Both of us paused and looked up to see her in her flannel shorts and white top, crossing her arms over her chest with her hip cocked. "You will desist this instant. This is a kitchen, not a bedroom. I will not tolerate it."

"Sorry, Mira," I apologized sheepishly, hastily getting to my feet and giving her doe eyes and a pout. Albeit inside I was in a panic about losing all senses and kissing him.

"Don't give me that look," she sighed before yawning. "It's too early to deal with that look. I need my tea and blood first."

She grumbled as she headed to the pot and filled it with water, yawning once more as she put it on the stove with tea packets inside. I noticed Anicetus glowering in her direction, but shrugged as I flustered about, heading to the fridge. I pulled out the bread and then retrieved the toaster, putting the slices in.

"Where's the jam?" I asked, peering into the fridge with a glare, searching for it.

"I haven't opened any," she answered off-handedly, yawning again. "It's in the cupboard. You know which one."

I grumbled as I went to the cupboard and opened it. My eyes widened and sudden merriment filled me. Anicetus peered in beside me, his arms wrapping about me.

"The Holy Grail of jam cupboards," I breathed excitedly.

"Don't open more than two, Suren," Mira called lightly, and probably rolling her eyes.

I grabbed a strawberry and another of raspberry, humming with delight. Anicetus chuckled, letting me go as I practically skipped over to the toaster that went off, placing the jams beside it. I then retrieved a large plate and came back, making a simple, yet somewhat crumb-messy breakfast.

"Want some?" I asked Anicetus and he nodded with a smile.

After all the toast was toasted and jammed, we began to eat. I hummed happily, enjoying the raspberry. The entire thing was simple, relaxed. Mira rolled her eyes as Anicetus snatched my wrist and pulled it up to him before licking jam from my fingers. He licked the pulse at my wrist before letting me go. I rolled my eyes, muttering about dogs and their eccentrics, blushing madly.

Mira turned on the CD player and it let out a tribal tune out. I started to grin as she started to belly dance. It was a talent of her. She knew several types and used them effectively. After living so long, it was no wonder she perfected them. I went to clean up the mess I made and finished quickly enough before being pulled into the dance.

"Mira, no," I groaned, ruefully smiling as she made me dance with her.

I hated to belly dance in all honesty. Or, at least, not in front of others besides Amar and Mira. The fact that I was being dragged into it… well… I wasn't happy, but nonetheless did as forced.

She leaned backwards, undulating her stomach, spreading her arms and moving them like snakes. I imitated fairly well, using the flexibility that practicing yoga in passing gave me. I straightened up and rubbed my stomach, feeling the muscles react to the movement.

"I hate doing that," I muttered to Mira as she paused to look at me.

"You just need to practice more," she pointed out. "Besides, your work as a thief has been getting a bit sloppy from what I heard from Amar."

"I knew he was following me!" I hissed in outrage.

"He was just keeping an eye on your night job," she laughed, dismissing my outrage with a wave of her hand. "You nearly got caught."

"I tripped over a ruddy cat," I pointed out with a hiss. "Then it started yowling and woke up the shopkeeper." I ran a hand over my face. "It was embarrassing."

"I'll bet," she giggled, going for a cup of tea now.

"At least I got the dagger without much trouble," I pointed out with a Cheshire grin. "The goblin's were ever so happy."

"Wait a moment," Anicetus chuckled, his eyes lit up with keen interest. "You're that thief?"

"Oh, gods," I groaned, "there's gossip about it now?"

"Told you that you're popular," Mira pointed out with laughter.

"Oh, shush," I groaned, "it's not that great. I'm the laughing stock of the thieving underground. I tripped over a stupid cat."

"We never said you were graceful," she pointed out with a small smile.

"You're the _Goblin Thief_?" Anicetus asked.

"Yes, he is," Mira answered with a fond smile, patting my arm.

"It certainly explains why you know so much about law in particular," he chuckled, pulling me to him. "Especially when so few your age do not."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," I stated hesitantly, looking up at him.

"Mmm, I think you should," he murmured, leaning down to bump my nose with his own. "It would also explain how you know about the list I carry in my back pocket."

I blushed and pointed out meekly, "Raccoon."

"Coyote, methinks," he murmured against my lips before kissing me.

The doorbell went off and I ducked away from him. Hermione met me at the other side of the door with a bright smile and a bouncy attitude. She currently had on light blue, low-riding boot-cut jeans that were held up with the help of a belt with a skull buckle. Her cami shirt was black and had a lacy hem that ended just below her navel. The grey sweat jacket ended above her navel and was tight-fitting. Her hair was partly pulled back, but her fringe framed her face while a leather stringed choker emphasized her delicate throat. She had a similar backpack slung about her shoulders.

"Are you done with your staring?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"What can I say?" I chuckled. "You're worth the long staring sessions."

It was true. Hermione was wearing clothes that emphasized her slim, slightly curvy figure. It was enough to make an older man stop and drool.

"You're such a peeper," she giggled, hitting me in the arm before leaning forward and sniffing me. She pulled back and suddenly smiled mysteriously.

"What?" I asked with a perturbed glance over my shoulder, seeing Anicetus leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, watching with wolf eyes. I glanced back at her Cheshire grin. "What?"

She took me by my arm, dropped her bag at the side of the door, closing it behind her before dragging me upstairs. I kept glancing with confusion at her. We entered my room and she closed the door, warding the room effectively, using the advantage the house's wards gave her and I.

"He's rubbing his scent all over you," she hissed, smiling.

"What?" I asked, bemused and perplexed at that statement.

"I just noticed it," she laughed, bemused at the mere thought, walking over to my bed and sitting down. "I never noticed it before." She shook her head, laughing. "I mean, it just didn't occur to me that was what he's been doing."

"What the bleeding hell are you bloody well on about?" I growled, impatient.

"He's sweaty, right?" she asked pointedly.

"Yeah, he was doing pushups and sit-ups earlier, why?" I asked, confused, feeling as I should know the reason behind this entire conversation.

"Wolves are very territorial, Harry," she stated pointedly, smiling at my sudden comprehension. "He's been rubbing his scent all over you as much as he possibly can since we told him we were joining Ron and his family and going to the Quidditch World Cup with them. He's marking you as his. If there are other lycanthropes around, even vampires, they'll know that you're not to be touched."

"He's inadvertently, so to speak, staking his claim," I stated as much to myself as to her.

"And, Harry, you're plastered with his scent," she pointed out. "I can smell him all over you. Which begs the question: What have you been doing with him?"

Therein laid the story of what had happened the night before and this morning. She was grinning wildly, taking it all in with mirth-filled eyes. I finished with a glower in her general direction.

"You kissed him?" she asked with mirth. "You kissed the man who you are trying not to get with?"

"Oh, shove off," I growled, sitting down beside her with my head in my hands. "You know as well as I do about the bond between mates and thanks for not sharing, by the way."

"You're welcome," she laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry about not telling you. I thought you knew. I mean, you're the one with the mate and all. You should've hit the library as soon as you knew about it."

"The library is not the answer to everything," I grumbled darkly, glowering. "And at the time, I refused to believe the utter nonsense that it is as you well know."

"It's not utter nonsense, Harry," she admonished casually, giving me a pointed look. "You and I both know that it isn't. Even Mira and Amar know that it isn't. You're just afraid of letting someone in and I don't blame you. Letting people in is hard enough. Letting someone in that could and most likely will hurt you has got to be utterly difficult. You could lose yourself in someone like him and that scares you, doesn't it?"

I looked at her with a softened expression, "I can't lose control."

"There's this thing I was reading by Neil Gaiman," she told me with a small smile, wrapping her arm about me. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Sure," I replied with a hesitant smile.

"_Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up a whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life... You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' or 'how very perceptive' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a body-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. Nothing should be able to do that. Especially not love. I hate love._"

I looked at her long and hard and came to one conclusion, "That's fucking depressive, Hermione Jean Granger."

"It's true nonetheless," she pointed out with a glare at me. "You know it."

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get harder before it gets better?"

"Because nature demands nothing less."

"That's dreary."

"Dismal."

"Utterly depressing."

"Honestly true." She sighed and suddenly brightened. "Let's go wake up Remus."

We did just that, however, we were beaten to the punch of pranking him awake by Sirius who poured ice cold water on him. Exiting the room quickly, I went to put on my leather jacket and my boots before slinging a backpack onto my shoulder as I headed downstairs.

I met Hermione downstairs in the kitchen as Mira gave her some toast which she ate with a smile. Anicetus put away the jam as I went to put the toaster away. He then took my backpack and put it on the ground beside us and proceeded to put me up on the counter and kiss me. I pushed him away so as to breathe.

"You need to stop kissing me," I stated matter-of-factly in a low voice.

"And why should I?" he asked, clearly amused by the idea.

"I have an explanation, but it has yet to be properly worded," I told him, taking a deep breath, leaning away from him. "I'm sure however that it involves on an entirely too fast moving pace and not pushing your luck."

"Spoken maturely," Mira commended with a smile, taking my hand in her own.

I looked at her and practically melted under the praise; my inner child simpering after it like crème de la crème. I ducked my head after a embarrassing shy smile appeared on my face, covering it quickly with a blank expression. Nodding, I glanced back at her as she squeezed my hand gently before letting go.

"My sweet childe, it's all right," she murmured with a smiling gaze. "It's almost time for you two to be on your way."

"Actually, I think we're late," Hermione stated as she hurriedly finished eating and went to get her bag; Mira followed after her quickly.

I looked up at Anicetus and smiled slightly, "I think that's my cue to follow."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"You could try, but I don't think you'd get very far," I replied, nervous.

"I think I'll keep my hands to myself in that respect," he stated in a serious voice. He shot me a cheesy grin. "Otherwise you'll find your godfather beating me to death with a shovel."

"A shovel?" I asked, confused.

"It was his weapon of choice, if I recall correctly," he answered with thoughtfulness. "I think he'd do it, too."

"I wouldn't doubt it," I murmured. I forcibly brightened and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Finish your work and don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I looked meaningfully at him. "Trust me."

I slid down off the counter and picked up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me one last time before bidding me farewell with his gaze. Then I headed out of the kitchen, but not before I brushed past Remus, murmuring a goodbye and hugging Sirius, giving him a proper farewell, knowing it'd make him smile at the gesture alone. He ruffled my hair and sent me on my way, telling me that he would see me tomorrow.

I rolled my eyes before heading into the living room where the fire place sat. Hermione looked over her shoulder and grinned. "You might want to cover that _other _nasty bite on your neck, Harry, or the Weasley family will spend all day asking questions." The healing vampire bite was under a heavy glamour and she knew it.

"Wouldn't want that," I muttered as I readjusted my jacket nervously.

"Are you sure you both will be okay?" Mira asked nervously as she came up to me and readjusted the jacket on me, straightening my clothes methodically.

"We'll be fine, Mira," Hermione laughed assuredly. "This is Harry and me we're talking about."

"That's why I'm worried," Mira stated dryly. "The two of you get into more trouble than it's worth."

"OI!" we both cried in outrage before turning to look at each other.

We burst into laughter while Mira crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes, "See what I mean?" She sighed. "I guess you should go now before you miss out. You're already a couple minutes late."

"We'll see you tomorrow, promise," Hermione reassured as she waved at the woman and flooed over to the Burrow.

I looked at my guardian, "I promise we'll be fine."

"I know you promise, but that doesn't keep me from worrying," she sighed tiredly before pulling me into a hug. "May the gods keep you."

"And you," I murmured before kissing her cheek and flooing over to the Burrow after pulling away from her.

I tumbled out of the fire place, landing forward to the ground, bracing myself on my arms with a grunt of annoyance. I popped back to my feet and sheepishly smiled as I heard Hermione went into a fit of laughter. The room was empty for once except for Mrs. Weasley who came into the room immediately to greet us.

"Could never perfect my landing," I snickered, winking at Hermione who giggled before turning to Molly Weasley. "Top of the morning to you."

"Oh, you look good, dears," she greeted, hugging the both of us to her before letting go and then went to get something before returning to shove a muffin into our hands. "They left a second ago. You can catch up if you leave now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said before pulling me with her as we raced to catch up with the others.

Laughing, we caught up with the group with shouted greetings and apologies for being a few minutes late while shoving the muffins down our throat hurriedly. Everyone seemed shock to see the both of us since we both changed dramatically, but it would have to wait as we hurried to the portkey. We met up with the Diggorys before all gathering around a boot and placing a scrap of skin against it.

Next thing I knew was Hermione landed on top of me as I hit the ground. The both of us laid there for a second, wondering how we managed a move such as this. All that we felt was a horrible tug at our navels. Hermione shoved up off of me and got to her feet, dusting herself off with fluster. Cedric Diggory helped me up with a laugh.

"I'll have you know this is normal for me and traveling devices," I muttered as Ron started laughing at my clumsiness after Hermione blamed me for her falling over. "I just can't get it to work for me."

"Perhaps you just belong in the muggle world," Hermione laughed, nudging me in the ribs as we followed Arthur Weasley as he led us through the camp site.

I muttered in Arabic and wrapped an arm about her shoulders as we followed slowly behind. She leaned into me and started to whisper, "You know sooner or later you're going to have to tell Ron, right?"

"Honestly, it's crossed my mind," I murmured dryly, before smiling and waving at one of our fellow Gryffindors we passed. "I just don't want to do it here."

"Then when?" she asked. "You know it's only going to be worse if you wait to tell him."

"I think I've realized that," I replied with a chuckle.

"I'm sure," she stated dryly. "And that's why you have told him of your plans."

"You just want to see the explosion," I accused with a laugh.

"That's beside the point," she replied while smiling wickedly.

"I wash my hands of you, Ms. Granger," I laughed, pulling her along hurriedly as we almost lost track of the group.

"And I you," she replied sweetly, pecking my cheek before pulling away from me, racing to catch up with Ginny.

I frowned suspiciously before hurrying after the group. It was as we made it to a small tent that my worry grew. Did the head of this group forget how many people were actually here or did they think one tent would actually suffice?

I lifted my brow questioningly at Hermione who shrugged in reply. Ron looked between us with confusion as he followed his family members inside. I gestured to Hermione.

"After you, my lioness," I stated with a flourish of a bow.

"Why thank you, kind serpent," she laughed, lowering her head in reply before entering the tent with a gasp. I followed quickly to find a large room with beds and a living space and a kitchen.

And a… wow!

"This is so cool," I heard Hermione whisper lightly to no one in particular.

"Awesome," I breathed as I stood beside her, nodding in reply to her statement.

"I'm guessing you two weren't expecting this?" asked one redhead with a stocky build like the twins.

His fringe hung in his eyes while the rest was trimmed short. The color of his hair was more of a red-brown like Ginny had compared to their other siblings. He wore a loose white t-shirt and light blue jeans with black boots. Guessing from the burn marks, this was Charlie, the second oldest brother.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before gathering herself with a smile. "Quite."

"That is Hermione," I laughed as I greeted him with a nod. "I'm Harry."

"My brother made you sound shorter," Charlie greeted with a grin.

"I've gone through a growth spurt, so to speak," I chuckled in reply. "My guardians panicked when it happened."

"I'm sure," he replied with a calculating stare.

Hermione blushed as he turned to her with a grin much to my great amusement. She was caught staring at him. I could tell this was going to be an interesting day. I pulled her along and toward where Ginny was placing her stuff on one of two beds. I set Hermione down on the bed and patted her on the head. She glared in reply.

"You're going to be teased to the full extent," I stated lightly before heading over to where Ron was and placed my bag on a free bed.

"Harry has--" one twin began.

"--Gotten taller." the other ended.

"Yes, I have," I stated shortly.

"Is that--"

"--A bite--"

"--Mark we--"

"--See?"

"A bite mark?" Bill asked, frowning down at me.

"That looks to be quite fresh," Charlie added with a smile and wink at me.

"Who bit you?" Percy asked with curious confusion.

I muttered in Arabic, cursing the werewolf in question that left the mark. I was just glad I already covered the other bite mark from Malachi with a heavy glamour. Hermione plopped down on the bed, pulling off her sweat jacket and laying it beside my backpack before shooting me a smirk. I began to curse her in Arabic as well.

"I can answer that," she sang with a wickedly pleased smile.

"So can I," Ginny giggled.

"And I," Bill added with a roll of his eyes after he looked over at his sister.

"Pray--"

"--Tell?"

Ginny plopped down beside Bill while Charlie went to take the space beside Hermione, shooting her a grin. I smirked in triumph as Hermione blushed and shot me a glare. I gave a look that promised a painful downfall on her part if she said a word. I'd take her down with me if I had to.

"It was someone very tall and frisky," she stated mysteriously, shooting me a challenging smile. "Although the person wasn't the only one being frisky from what I know of the situation."

"I dislike you momentarily, Ms. Granger," I stated with a playful sneer.

"Just momentarily?" she asked with a giggle.

"I might extend it if you continue on that path of telling secrets," I muttered as I shrugged off my coat, not caring if they saw the impressive bite mark on my neck now.

"H-Harry, do you k-know there's a snake about your shoulders?" Ron stuttered in surprise.

I shot him a confused expression. "Shouldn't there be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. Isa is harmless."

"That's an Egyptian Cobra," Bill pointed out with a playful smirk. "Very poisonous, but still just a baby."

"A baby, yes," I replied while turning to look at him. "I'd appreciate it if none of you touched her though. She doesn't like much of anyone besides Uncle Remy, Anicetus, Hermione, and I. She'll only tolerate you if I beg her to, but that's only if I can manage to sway her."

"You're a parselmouth?" Charlie asked with surprise.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, raising a brow in silent challenge.

He winked at me, "Not at all."

I narrowed my eyes as Hermione stared pleadingly at me. I rolled my eyes before handing her Isa who slithered up her arm and flicked her tongue against the girl's cheek. I smiled softly at the sight.

"--Issa, love,--" I hissed affectionately, sliding a hand across her scales before pulling away and setting my backpack beside the bed and under it.

"Ron, could you go fetch us some water," Arthur Weasley asked as he handed two gallon jugs to the youngest brother. "Take Harry and Hermione with you."

"Off to see the wizard," I began singing as I followed Ron out of the tent.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz," Hermione finished as she raced after us after letting Isa wrap about her shoulders.

She jumped onto my back making me give her a piggy back ride as we laughed and waved at the people we knew from school. Ron kept shooting us suspicious looks. Hermione and I gave each other a pointed look before engaging Ron.

"Ron, we're not dating if that's what has got you worried," I stated clearly.

He whirled around and sputtered in surprise, a blush covering his features. "That's not what I was thinking."

"No?" Hermione asked as she looked over at him as I walked beside him.

"I was thinking you two are acting very strange," he stated with a smile. "More… what's the word?"

"Care-free?" Hermione and I suggested together.

"Exactly," he replied grinning.

We continued, laughing and telling each other about our summer so far. Albeit, reasonable telling of course. Didn't need Ron freaking out over the bigger things. Vampires, Mates, injecting venom… it tends to make people freak out if not in the loop.

After getting the water, we headed back while pausing once in awhile to say hello to those we knew and met with. Stopping at a vendor, Hermione and I got some things before we continued on. We arrived back just in time to stop Mr. Weasley from lighting a match. Hermione got back on her own two feet and hurried over to him to show him the proper way in lighting a match.

"So how is your Mr. Abandonato doing?" Bill asked as he snuck up behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him, shooting him a disgruntled smile. "He's fine, if you must know. The Ministry however is harassing him about the club though."

"They just don't like anything non-human in charge of anything," he stated with a chuckle.

"But he's still human," I argued. "Maybe not three times a month--" He shot me an amused smirk and in reply I glowered. "--Okay, not completely human. More like an evolved human."

"Don't go all scientific on the wizards, Surendra," Hermione laughed as she appeared next to me. "You'll confuse them."

"Sorry, forgot," I laughed as I tugged on her hair in reply.

"Surendra?" Ron asked with confusion.

"My guardians call me that," I answered sheepishly.

"They call you a girl's name?" Percy asked with distaste as he joined us.

Hermione rolled her eyes and huffed, "Honestly, you of all people should not jump to conclusions, Percy. It's an Indian name for boys."

"Oh?" he asked with a superior tone.

I was barely able to stop myself from baring my teeth in warning, but instead I calmly replied, "Yes."

Isa hissed at him, flaring her hood as she raised up from where she was wrapped about Hermione. Percy's eyes widened and he went for his wand. I let out a hiss.

"--Don't you dare hurt her,--" I hissed, startling him.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on my upper arm and murmured, "In English, Harry."

My eyes widened. "--Cursse it!--"

"Still not speaking English," Hermione teased gently.

I closed my eyes and counted to twenty before opening them again and smiling sheepishly, "That's been happening a lot lately."

"Indeed," Hermione laughed, patting my arm sympathetically. "Since the night of your birthday no less."

"What happened on your birthday?" Ron asked with concern.

"Something we're never discussing," I replied, rubbing the spot where the teeth marks were left.

Hermione glanced at me with concern, "You're sure you are okay? You've been off since then."

"Off? How?" I asked in slight nervousness.

"Well you did throw yourself at that werewolf of yours this morning," she pointed out, lightly swatting at the place where the visible bite mark was located.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, disgruntled. "I'm repressing."

"You shouldn't have told me about it then," she laughed. "I'm not letting you live that down."

"Of all the stupid, Gryffindor things I do," I muttered, raking a hand through my hair sheepishly. "It had to be throwing myself at that arrogant tosser, Satan Spawn."

"You threw yourself at him?" Bill snorted, laughing at that in hilarity.

"Well, not literally, anywise," I growled, glowering at him. "It's not funny."

"No, it was mostly hormones," Hermione giggled, leaning into me. "Anicetus keeps chasing his tail and Harry just sways in a borderline pattern that is utterly amusing to witness."

"I'm not telling you things anymore," I growled playfully, crossing my arms and pouting.

"Who's Anicetus and--?" Ron asked, but Ginny motioned me to ignore the questions her brother was asking.

"Nevermind that," I replied sheepishly, raking a hand through my hair. "Let's talk about what you all have been doing this summer."

* * *

We were making our way up the stands of the stadium, breathing heavy as we did so. All right, not true. We were just getting tired of the winding stairs of endless steps. Ron finally let out a question.

"Dad, how far up are we?"

"Well put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first ones to know," Lucius Malfoy replied on the stairs below us.

We all paused to look down at them; I leaned over the railing to peer at them with raised brows. I replied seriously, "Then we'll be sure to give you a good holler. That way you can run for cover and not melt under the rain."

Hermione, who was next to me, started laughing. "Harry, that was a mean implication."

"Well it's true," I snickered back. "_I'm melting, I'm melting--AHHH!_"

Every one of the purebloods gave us a strange look before Draco decided to boast about being invited by personal invitation by Cornelius Fudge himself to the Minister's Box. Big whoop. Lucius told him not to boast. We all turned to leave, but Lucius used his cane to snag my sleeve. That was his mistake.

I grabbed it and slammed it back into his chest, knocking him literally aside. He lost grip on his cane and I ended up holding it. Hermione let out a shriek of surprise before placing a comforting hand on my arm. I tossed the cane to Draco who stood there, staring in open shock. I was never known for being particularly violent.

My hands shook and my breathing was heavy. It was still a bit too early for me to get used to people making sudden gestures toward me. I now struck out like a cobra, striking before they could strike me. It was leftover from my recent venture with Malachi.

"I suggest you never, ever do that again," I stated in a too calm of voice, now enraged at being treated in such a way by that blond prick. "I will not be so lenient the next time." I lowered my voice, leaning against the railing in a lazy fashion. "Consider that your last warning."

I pulled away, brushing by the others, passing them at a casual pace. Hermione followed closely, her hand on my back. Bill and Ginny were the first to catch up.

"What was that?" Bill asked with worry and surprise.

"Harry's been having problems with certain gestures," Hermione explained quickly. "He's all reaction and later he'll ask questions. It's been a bit of a dilemma on how not to sneak up on him."

"I'm fine," I breathed heavily, pausing, running my hand over my face. "I'm going to end up killing someone if I don't stop these reactions soon."

"Considering that what you went through is the cause of these reactions, I'd say you're doing pretty well in the handling department," Hermione soothed kindly. "At least you didn't hit Anicetus this week."

"He's been hanging all over me," I pointed out. "It wasn't like I couldn't tell if he's nearby or not."

"Are you _that _aware of him?" Ginny asked with a grin.

I glowered at her, "Please do not start with that train of thought. I'm repressing."

* * *

We ended up back in the tent and celebrating after the event. We could hear the celebrations outside loud and clear. I hadn't any doubt that we'd be hearing the celebrations all through the night.

I stood behind the couch Hermione was sitting on, reading quietly from a small book. Ginny was watching from her perch on the table in the kitchen. The twins and Ron were standing at the other end of the couch, away from Hermione and I. Bill sat at a nearby chair, watching us all with amused eyes. Charlie and Percy were in a corner, talking furiously to one another about something.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron gushed, making Hermione look at him with raised brows. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete... he's an artist."

"I think you're in love," Ginny stated gently as she jumped off of the table to walk past the twins and Ron, coming over to sit next to Hermione.

"Shut up," he growled while he still gloated.

"Victor, I love you," George began singing.

Fred followed, "Victor, I do."

I joined as the twins sang, "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

We all looked up with smiles at the sounds of a large explosion and yelling outside. Fred responded, "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on."

Mr. Weasey rushed in, breaking up the pillow fight between the twins and Ron, and hurriedly stated, "Stop, stop it!" His voice was filled with panic. We all paused with a level of unease. "It's not the Irish. We've got to get out of here, _now_." He gave us a quick stare of fear. "Grab your stuff and get outside, quickly!"

Thankfully, none of us had unpacked so we grabbed our stuff quickly. Bill shrunk our bags with the help of Charlie as we rushed outside. We put our bags in our pockets and raced the rest of the way out of the tent. The sight that greeted us was of raging flames and mass crowds of scared people racing out of the campsite in mass panic. I noticed a group of people dressed in an outfit similar to those of the Klu Klux Klan, but their outfits were black and the group was shooting spells of destructive magnitude. They were floating a group of muggles that we had seen earlier today about in the air above the crowds.

Mr. Weasley told us to get to safety and then ran off with Bill, Charlie, and Percy to aid the Ministry officials that were trying to stop the large group. The twins grabbed Ginny and started racing into the woods. Hermione, Ron, and I followed after them.

Having gotten torn from the two within seconds, I entered the forest by myself. Looking around, I could hear the crackling of flames and shouts of panic from all directions. Taking another step into the forest, I peered around me, calm-as-you-please as one could be in such a situation, letting the sounds of the night surround me, taking it all in.

I leaned against a nearby tree, slipping out a knife from my jacket's sleeve while pawing for a minute, looking confused. My dagger wasn't on me. I stiffened until I remembered that I had slipped it to Hermione earlier in the first few moments before being torn apart.

"--What'ss wrong?--" Isa hissed with impatience; she had been asking since I entered the forest.

"--Forget about it,--" I replied coaxingly. "--I thought ssomething was losst.--"

I peered around again. It didn't help to panic now. All I could do was search for the others. Before I took another sep, I paused before swinging around, cursing in Arabic. Gods, I was going to be under supervision because of this.

This certainly would set the others to keeping a closer eye on me. Especially a certain someone who'd throw a bloody fit. Gods, I'd never get that man off my arse.

Metaphorically speaking.

"--Where are we going?--" she hissed in concern.

"--We sshould look for the otherss,--" I answered softly.

"--But where do we sstart?--"

"--From sscratch.--" I chuckled, raking a hand through my unspiked hair which was flat for once; a rare occurrence in itself.

I started heading to the line of trees and peered out to the camp, watching the growing flames with hesitance. I readjusted my bag, wondering how Hermione was doing. I gripped my katar's handle as Isa wrapped about my neck, rising to peer at everything.

The shouts grew slightly less. I wanted to move, but then I remembered that it was always wise to stay in one place when you're lost. I spun around at the sound of a breaking twig.

Keeping still, I moved my eyes back and forth, surveying everything. I slowly put my back at a nearby tree. Beginning to sing to calm myself, I kept still.

After awhile when everything seemed to die down, I headed into the camp. Keeping an eye on everything, I noticed a dark featured person draw their wand out and point it to the sky. The person cried, "_MORSMORDE_!" A colossal skull appeared with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was green, sparkling, bright. No doubt it'd be seen from a couple of miles around.

Then the person noticed me. I stilled with the held breath tight in my throat as they started stalking toward me but paused. I heard someone yelling from a distance. Then the man apparated with a pop.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she threw herself onto me with hugging arms. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," I replied as we both looked up at the symbol floating about above us.

"That's a symbol of Voldemort's," she breathed in horror as she let go of me.

Then we jumped when we heard pops from wizards appearing around us. I pulled Hermione to the ground with me. She shrieked with surprise as the men yelled, "STUPEFY!"

"STOP! STOP! They're with me!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he appeared with Ron out of nowhere. The older man hurried to us once the others stopped trying to curse us. I got up slowly, then I helped Hermione up with a quick look around. Ron came to stand beside her as she eyed the wizards with terrified eyes.

"Which one of you did it?" Mr. Crouch, a man we'd met with earlier, an official of the Ministry, snarled madly as he stalked toward Hermione and I. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?" He pointed the wand right at me and poked it harshly toward my chest.

"We didn't do anything," I replied calmly.

Crouch shouted, "Do not lie, sir! You were discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"I am not lying," I stated honestly.

"Barty," a witch in a woolen dressing gown whispered, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to--"

"Where'd the Mark come from, Harry, Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked quickly as he noticed Crouch's face was getting redder with frustration.

"It came from over there," I replied. I then pointed at where the man had been standing. "But you won't find anything. Whoever the man was apparated away when Hermione found me here."

"Oh, did he?" Crouch growled angrily as some of the wizards went over to where I pointed.

"By the gods, I am telling the truth," I swore with conviction. "Give me truth serum if you don't believe me, but if you don't knock off the bull then by all means, piss me off. I can have you charged with battery and mayhap harassment." He puffed up like an angry bird, his face turning plum.

We all turned when one of the wizards said he found something. A female house elf by the name of Winky was there and gushing sobs. Hermione gripped my arm as she watched Mr. Crouch throw something of a fit. Apparently, it was his house elf. He gave her clothes for not staying in his tent as he had ordered her.

"You can't be serious?" I asked with indignation. "She could've been killed staying in the tent during tonight's activities."

"Have you no heart?" Hermione asked with fury.

"She was told to stay," he stated matter-of-factly like that was all there was to it.

"You cruel bast--" I covered Hermione's mouth with wide eyes at her sudden outrage. "Winky, stop crying, please," Hermione soothed after I whispered a few warnings in her ear. "I know of a family that'll take you in. You'll be a good house elf to them. More respected."

Winky looked up curiously as Mr. Crouch glared at Hermione. I dropped to my knees beside Hermione and pulled Winky into my lap, wiping away her tears with my sleeve. I noticed Hermione shooting an annoyed look at Crouch as he watched with a growl.

"The Dalca-Singh family would be honored to have you," I whispered in the elf's ear. "I would be personally honored if you joined. I was hoping to find a house elf that could take care of a house I plan on getting. Until then, you can join Ginger in my cottage in Ireland. I think the two of you can get a garden started there."

It was official within five minutes. I had another house elf within my family which made a total of a dozen. I bonded with her and she disappeared off to Ireland to help Ginger. I smiled as Crouch sputtered in surprise.

"She will disappoint you," he warned.

"I look forward to it," I laughed. "I look forward to self-preservation. I find it a lovely quality." I turned away from him in insulting dismissal and looked at Hermione. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she stated seriously. "And you?"

"I appear to be in perfect health as I can be," I replied, slinging an arm about her shoulders. "So are we petitioning the rights of House Elves now?"

"Certainly," she conceded fiercely.

"Sounds fun," I laughed before turning to look at the forest. "Are we sleeping tonight?"

"I don't think so," she replied with a heavy sigh. "I'm too buzzed."

"Gods, I wish I had a cigarette," I grumbled before rubbing at my mouth.

"I thought you said you were quitting?" she asked in bemusement.

"I am," I admitted lightly. "I just want one momentarily."

"Really?" she asked as she tugged me away from the forest to follow Mr. Weasley and Ron after they told us we were leaving back to the tent which supposedly survived the flames.

"Just one."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

"I know I will, but I still have a craving for one."

"When are you taking the potion?"

The potion to get rid of the black gunk in my lungs. The stuff to get rid of any evidence that I smoked at all. It was a potion that was recently made for the wizards and witches that liked to smoke and died early from it due to the effect it had on the lungs. I took it every beginning of the school year and ended up in the loo throwing up the gunk for a few hours. It was another reason why I rarely ate at the beginning of the school year.

Hermione had recently caught me carrying the labeled bottle of potion one evening to put in one of my dresser drawers. She had been made aware that I smoked, but not that I took the potion. She informed me from thereon that she was to be there when I took the potion just in case there were problems.

"Maybe later next week," I replied with small chuckle. "I have to make sure Anicetus is nowhere nearby nor Sirius or Remus."

"Then why not take it during the full moon?" she asked with confusion.

"Sirius is staying apparently," I muttered unenthusiastically. "I promised to stay up with him and talk."

"You really shouldn't hide your lack of healthy behavior," she pointed out. "It's not healthy to keep all that's you hidden from the world."

I looked at her and smiled sadly, "I wish I could do that, but it's harder than you'd think."

"I know," she sighed heavily, rubbing circles into my stomach as she leaned into me. "I just think you shouldn't bottle things up."

"I can't help it," I murmured. "It's hard to tell you guys things. Especially when I know how you're all going to react. I don't know what to do with those reactions. It's more confusing than it's worth."

"So what about this cottage in Ireland?" she asked softly.

"You know you're practically one of the few that I actually trust with these sort of facts," I pointed out casually, smiling at her. I laughed. Then I lowered my voice and leaned down, my lips barely brushing her ear. "I have a seaside cottage on one of the Aran Islands. I've only been there once and that was to make sure it was in shape. It's my safe haven."

"I'm glad you told me," she sighed. "I'd hate to have to track you down, wasting my time with other places."

"Maybe one day I'll take you with me," I chuckled in relaxation. "It's gorgeous there."

"Mmm, I look forward to that," she replied with a dreamy smile.

"Why are our lives so fucked up?" I asked suddenly.

"Perhaps you're viewing it negatively and that is the cause of it being messed up," she replied.

"I have a reason to view things in a negative light," I pointed out.

"Perhaps you do," she conceded, "but do remember that things happen for reasons that are sometimes out of our control. It's life. It's messy. It's going to scar you till you wish for death and then some, but you can't let it take what little control you have in this world. Give yourself reason to keep fighting. To keep on living. That's all we can pray for."

"You know what?" I asked with a serious tone.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," I answered truthfully. "You may be this little Miss Know-It-All, but you're my little Miss Know-It-All."

She gave me a serious look, eyes glittering warmly, "I love you, too."

* * *

We arrived back at the Burrow the following morning. It was early, you could smell the morning dew, and it was chilly. Hermione leaned into me, yawning as we walked toward the house, but I pulled to a stop. Hermione paused, looking blearily around until her eyes landed on the taller figure next to Mrs. Weasley.

"He doesn't look happy," she stated softly, burrowing into my side as we started to walk again.

"Who is that?" Ron asked as he looked at the tall werewolf that had his hair braided over one shoulder.

"It's Ani," I replied with a frown. "I hope he hasn't been here all night and morning."

"Do you really think that the news already reached him?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"I think so," I replied with a darker frown. "I noted that there were some reporters on the scene last night. I think I also heard somewhere that a radio host was there staying the night."

"How did you hear this?" Ginny asked with confusion.

"It pays to be me sometimes," I replied with a smirk.

"Harry locates everyone that could be a reporter in the crowd before going into a situation," Hermione supplied. "I never noticed it until I spent most of the summer with him. He can pinpoint them without much trouble."

"And I like to eavesdrop occasionally," I added with a wide grin.

"It's really rather sad," Hermione added before poking me in the ribs. "He's never letting you out of his sight again, you realize?"

"Clearly," I muttered as we drew closer to the house. "I'll be lucky if I escape without any serious bruising hugs from both parties standing there." I shot her a conspiring grin. "Do you think I could outrun him with the head start."

"I think it could be possible if you didn't insist on smoking," she replied wispily.

"I don't smoke," I stated seriously.

"Of course," she snorted delicately. "That's why there's a cloud of smoke about your head at every party I've went with you to."

"I get moody," I explained.

"Then maybe you should stay away from Blue-Hair," she stated seriously. "All you two do together is cause trouble. It's like placing black powder next to a bonfire. Not smart."

"Doesn't that mean that we made sparks fly?" I asked with a bemused grin.

"No, it means that you both are a disaster waiting to happen," she replied darkly, glaring up at me before yawning. "It's remarkable how you two still remain on relatively good terms since your last quarrel to end all quarrels together. Albeit you two still argue like cats and dogs." She yawned again.

"You're taking a nap when we get back home," I stated with all seriousness. "You need to sleep before tonight's party."

"Will you make me blueberry muffins?" she asked sweetly as she yawned again.

"Sure," I chuckled before she stepped away from me and leaned into Ginny.

"We need to have a long discussion," Anicetus growled as I stepped within about two yards away from him.

I paused, cocking my head slightly, looking at him cautiously. "And exactly what does that entail?"

"Hermione was correct," he growled. "You're not leaving my sight again. You somehow get into trouble when you do."

I rolled my eyes and gestured at the both of us, "And us being together doesn't add up to trouble?"

"Not when you're being nice," he stated lightly as he closed the distance between us.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked as I peered at the dark circles under his eyes.

"I think that is beside the point," he scoffed.

"I don't think it is," I stated darkly as I grabbed the braid and started to undo it. "You shouldn't keep your hair yanked in a tie most of the day. It causes headaches."

"And to think you don't care," he chuckled as he cupped my chin, making me look up at him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied dryly.

"I know that," he stated, swiping the pad of his thumb across my lower lip. "But are you okay?"

"Seriously, I'm doing great," I replied, smiling slightly. "A bit worse for wear, but I'll be fine."

"You smell like a forest," he murmured before kissing me gently, his undone hair hiding his actions from the others.

I flushed a bright red as I heard Hermione laughing sleepily. "You know, telling people what they smell like tends to creep them out a bit."

"Indeed," he conceded as he pulled away, wearing a thoughtful frown. "We should be going home."

"Who's home?" I asked, smirking before allowing myself to be pulled into the mothering hug of Molly Weasley.

"You tease me so," he chuckled from behind me.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern, putting me at arm's length and checking me over.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," I replied sheepishly.

"Are you sure dear?" she asked as she pulled me along into the house after everyone went inside, excluding the werewolf behind the both of us.

"I'm quite all right," I laughed as I frowned with annoyance mentally. "I'm a little worried for Hermione though. She didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, poor dear," she cooed to Hermione as she went over to the fiend that now glared sleepily at me.

"I win," I told her lightly as an arm wrapped loosely about my shoulders.

Thank goodness that Hermione had Isa wrapped about one of her arms.

"When did you hear--"

"About the Death Eaters?" he finished for me. "Late last night."

"And how--"

"Long was I here?" he finished again. "Since I heard about it. Molly has been kind to stay up with me. She also somehow convinced me not to go after you."

I mouthed 'thank you' to the older woman with a cheerful grin. She nodded in return before setting out to make sure that everyone was eating the food she spent cooking on. I found myself being pulled into Anicetus's lap as we all sat at the table. Hermione was teasing me silently with her eyes.

"What is on your neck?" Molly asked with surprise.

"You know, I believe we're going to have to go over ground rules again," I stated kindly and yet in a low murmur to the werewolf as I looked over my shoulder at him. "Especially the ones on biting."

"I refuse to listen to such a conversation on the grounds that we've already established the ground rules," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm thinking we're going to have to add more," I told him with a firm tone. "Otherwise you're in the doghouse."

Hermione giggled sleepily again, closing her eyes, smiling in contentment. "You two are too much."

"Quiet, lioness," I growled playfully as Molly Weasley looked between Anicetus and I with a calculating gaze.

"You're a werewolf, right?" Charlie asked carefully, sounding as if it was considered a good option to ask now rather than later.

"Yes, I am," Anicetus replied with a smirk.

"How'd you know he was a werewolf?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's their eyes," I stated carefully. "It's always an unusual color. Anicetus has autumn gold eyes."

"Autumn gold?" Hermione asked, shaking with laughter.

"That's what I thought of when I first saw him," I admitted sheepishly, much to my chagrin.

"He also thinks me pretty," Anicetus stated with a smug smirk.

"Anicetus, I'm warning you," I growled, but he interrupted chidingly, "Yes, yes, I know that your accidental magic will cause a knife to be embedded into my face."

I turned to look at him as he smirked down at me. "You're a bloody nuisance."

"Language, Surendra," he admonished, grinning wolfishly before trying to bump noses with me, but I pulled away.

He growled low in his throat as I asked thoughtfully, "Did you finish your work at the very least before you barged on in last night?"

"I did," he answered lightly, narrowing his eyes as I pulled away from his next attempt.

"Did you get everything done?" I asked with an admonishing glower. "I mean everything. Did you get them done?"

"Yes," he growled.

I pulled away again and patted the side of his face teasingly. "Not at the table, you chimpanzee ridden wolf."

"The correct term would be Homo Lupis, you deranged psychopath," he stated through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, Ani," I replied, smirking. "The preferred term is deranged anomaly."

"Do they always fight?" Charlie asked Hermione who perked up at the sound of arguing, watching like an avid spectator.

"This isn't really an argument between them," she replied with a sleepy smirk. "This is the turning point in their conversation. They'll poke and needle each other until it dissolves into an argument."

"They provoke one another?" Bill asked, laughing, knowing exactly what was going on, but not letting it show.

"Essentially, yes," she replied.

"Stop it, Abandonato," I growled, noticing him sniff my neck and then swiping his tongue along it, making me shiver.

Ginny was pursing her lips, her eyes gleaming with mirth and I couldn't help, but glower at her. Hermione giggled sleepily, gaining a glower in her direction as well. Bill just looked down, shaking his head, smiling ruefully at the table. Everyone else looked confused, not quite catching on. As soon as he nipped at my neck, I made to get out of his lap, but he wouldn't let me go.

"You, me, outside, now," I hissed, catching everyone's attention.

"Yes, little coyote," he agreed, letting me go and we both headed outside, disappearing to the back of the house where he backed me up against a wall and pulled me to him, kissing me furiously.

His kisses were of the bruising variety and more of the worried and thankful type. I kissed him back, feeling like I should reassure him somehow. More like melting into him if I was to be perfectly honest. Conveying that I was perfectly all right. Anything to keep him calm this close to the full moon which happened to be tonight. His wolf was closer to the surface than I was comfortable with and that made me concerned. I had no idea exactly how he'd be today. Albeit, he'd become more touchy-feely than usual.

Eventually, I found myself on my back on the ground with him on top of me. A slight cough interrupted us. Anicetus whirled about, his face wolfed out and snarling. I looked around him to see Bill with his hands up in surrender, looking apprehensive. His eyes landed on me and I waved him away, gesturing that he should leave. He nodded and slowly backed out of view, Anicetus watching him predatorily.

Reaching up, I yanked him back down to me by his hair. I nipped his ear. I pulled back, breathing lightly.

"Calm down," I breathed in his ear. "I'm safe, remember? I'm here with you. Everything's all right."

"I was so worried," he growled lightly, breathing heavily, his tension leaving. "When I recalled your nightmare, I panicked. I almost went after you. That woman talked some sense into me where your would-be blood-sucking bastard of a father couldn't."

I started laughing. "Wouldn't, you mean?"

"He's not very concerned about anything, I'll have you know," he pointed out, looking down at me now with a pointed look. "I don't think he's a proper model for a father figure. Your godfather, though, sure takes to the role splendidly. He'd be here beside me had not Remus tied him to a chair."

"I'm glad you approve," I chuckled, amused. "Now we might want to return before the others come out to get us."

"And why would that be a problem?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Frankly, if I want to see Mrs. Weasley violent, I'd rather not see it with you and that cast iron skillet she's got lying around," I replied dryly, pushing him off of me with a roll of my eyes.

"Do you really think she'd do that?" he chuckled, leaning forward to nip at my neck.

"If you had a kid that you considered your own being snogged by a man in his early thirties, what would you do?" I asked him logically.

He paused, pulled back, and gave me a thoughtful look, "Point taken."

We both got to our feet and brushed the dirt off ourselves. I gathered an altogether confused glance as I picked up my jacket from the ground. Looking over at Anicetus, I noted that he was looking up into the clouds with a suppressed smile.

"I was sure there was no pushing off each others clothing," I stated as I glowered up at him. "But it appears that I was mistaken." I shrugged into my jacket and sighed. "I swear the full moon is a device for utter weird peculiarities."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a bemused glance.

"In the muggle world, they say the full moon brings out the crazies," I explained with a small smile. "The days before and after the full moon are no exception, I've noted."

He chuckled, "What happened?"

"The liquor finally caught up with me," I replied, shooting him a sheepish grin. "Well not really." I ducked. "I take a sobriety potion beforehand." I smiled up at him. "If you take it beforehand, I've read, you won't feel the full effects of the liquor. It's true."

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, bemused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"My mother left her diary in a family cottage that I visited after my first year," I replied. "I picked it up and read it over the next few days. She wrote her secret down in it along with many other things."

"And this night of where the liquor finally caught up with you?" he asked, smiling.

"Well the party of the summer after second year came around and James and I had finally called it official," I explained, smiling. "And let's just say I conveniently forgot to take the potion and ended up dwindled into a _I don't kiss and tell_ scenario."

"You didn't--"

"No," I laughed, lost in thought. "Although I'd have been better off rogering the prick than how I ended up, methinks."

When my Uncle had caught Blue-Hair and I kissing and quite drunk, he had the nuclear fit. He had been so angry that he didn't bother trying to keep the hits in the non-visible sections of my body. Add that he was a homophobe and that equaled disaster.

The next day when I met up with Blue-Hair, he'd made sure I was actually okay. He took me to Roni's and we all three had stayed there, safe and secure in the knowledge that nothing could come after us at her house. They had tried to get me to talk about it, but it was still a shaky topic, even now.

"Surendra, luv, what's wrong?" he asked, catching my attention.

I shook my head, waving at him dismissively, "Nothing." I shot him a small smile. "We should be going back in. They'll wonder what we're about."

I brushed past him and he followed, his hand tight on my shoulder. We entered the kitchen quietly and sat down as if we didn't do anything besides argue. I shot Ron an impatient look.

"Werewolves are so touchy near the full moon," I stated off-handedly with an amused tone. "It's no wonder Professor Lupin took the days off otherwise he'd be cuddling one of us during a lesson."

"I see," he chuckled, nodding in understanding.

"I see, too," Hermione commented with a pointed smirk.

"Hermione, don't even go there with me," I growled warningly, "or I'll tell everyone what you did to Uncle Remy."

"That's low," she noted with a glower before taking a sip of her juice.

"I dish it out lower if you say anything," I pointed out with a similar glower at her. "Remember when we first met?"

"You say anything and I'll have you castrated within a second," she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Anicetus asked with bemusement.

"But we like to argue," Hermione pointed out, pouting dramatically at him. "Come on, Ani. Please let us argue?"

"I hate to let you know this, Hermione, but not every adult is charmed by your stunningly pouting intellect," he stated dryly. "Especially when you're arguing with Suren here."

We started to eat the breakfast that Mrs. Weasley forced us to eat. Especially me. Anicetus poked me in the side, making me eat the extra helping that he and she piled onto my plate. I smacked his hand when he tried to give me a third helping.

"If you're trying to fatten me up, you might want to stop trying to steal from my plate all the time," I pointed out to him. "You nuisance of a wolf."

"Me?" he asked with mock aghast. "A nuisance?" He shot me a quirky grin. "Never."

"I assure you, you're a nuisance," I stated with a smirk, turning to look at him.

"How big of a nuisance?" he asked, amused.

I leaned back into him and looked at him with a smile, "Oh, the biggest, I assure you. Blue whale big."

"Okay, even I know I'm not that big of a nuisance," he chuckled in amusement.

I patted the side of his face teasingly, "Eye of the beholder, Satan Spawn."

"I'll remember that," he laughed, his canines still a bit. "How was the game?"

"It was amazing," Charlie inserted with a grin.

"The Irish--" one twin began.

"--Were really--" the other followed.

"--Good," they finished together.

"Merlin, another pair," Anicetus groaned with sudden despair.

"What does--"

"--He mean?"

"Veronica, my neighbor, and I talk like that a lot," I admitted sheepishly. "It throws Ani for a loop because sometimes he can't follow. Though, given, he was born in the wizarding world. He doesn't understand a lot of what we talk about. Albeit, it is funnier."

"You shouldn't prey upon other's ignorance, Harry," Percy admonished with a pointed look.

"Anicetus, stop grinning," Hermione admonished with laughter, looking at the werewolf pointedly. "You're not helping."

"I'm a wolf, little lioness," he pointed out, chuckling. "It is in my nature that I prey upon the weak."

"And bunnies," I grumbled with an impatient roll of my eyes.

"They are considered of the weak," he noted, his lips brushing my ear.

I shivered as he definitely smiled, one long canine against my ear suggestively. I caught sight of Arthur Weasley and stilled. He was leaned over on the table, propped up by his elbows, smiling knowingly at me with raised brows. I cleared my throat.

"The Bulgarians won the Cup though," I stated, hoping to distract Anicetus before he grew even more touchy.

"Their seeker Krum won the game for them," Ron followed. "It was an amazing catch."

"The veela, however, took the show," I noted with a smirk at Anicetus. "They were completely and utterly fascinating to watch."

"Oh, really?" he asked with a playful jealous tone.  
"Indeed," I replied with a smile. "Gorgeous women by the truckload. Never knew they even existed this pretty in this dimension." Hermione coughed. I licked my lips before looking over at her. "Of course, the women in this room sure could give them a run for their money."

"Nice backtracking, Potter," Bill chuckled.

I winked at him. "I know."

"Mr. Abandonato, may I please have a word with you?" Mr. Weasley asked politely, rising to his feet.

"Yes, you may," Anicetus answered as I got to my feet to let him stand.

They both left the room and Hermione breathed, "Someone's about to be lectured."

"We should be going once they come back," I noted sullenly. "You need to sleep and I think Ani needs a couple of hours to sleep before the moon rises."

"I think the inner eye is opening up to me," Hermione sighed. "It says there's to be no blueberry muffins in the near future." She breathed. "Oh, the inner eye is fading." She waved drearily at something imaginary. "Bye."

I cocked my head to the side, "That's not funny."

"You didn't sleep any last night," she pointed out. "I bet you ten to one he can tell you haven't."

"If he couldn't already tell, he probably heard," Charlie inserted with a chuckle.

"She does this purposely," I pointed out dryly. "She knows he can hear these conversations."

"That's plain rude if you ask me," Ron noted, defending me from Hermione's machinations.

"Ani forces healthy behavior on Harry," Hermione explained. "If no one else can, Ani can. If he can't, nobody can."

"Except Veronica," I noted dryly. "She can just about force silver nitrate in my lungs if she willed it so."

"Yes, but we're not counting Veronica," Hermione pointed out with a low laugh. "We're talking about the sane."

"Yeah, I suppose," I mumbled, feeling suddenly tired.

"Is everything all right dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I replied, smiling warmly at her. "I think the activities of last night have finally caught up with me and now I'm just tired. I'll catch a few Z's once I get home and to bed." I backtracked after they all gave me a confused look except for Hermione who giggled. "Catch some sleep."

It was half an hour later when the two joined us back in the kitchen. Hermione was leaning against Charlie, asleep. I was reclined in my chair, eyes closed and keeping an ear open for any questions thrown at me. I felt someone behind me and snatched the person's wrist before it touched my shoulder. I pulled him toward me and rubbed the side of my face into his wrist, enjoying the warm smell of him. For some reason just the smell of him was relaxing to me.

Then I realized what Hermione was talking about earlier. When she had stated that I was acting weird, she wasn't exactly wrong. I had changed since the vampire attack and I came upon a sudden epiphany.

I had been allowing myself to hide behind others and not put up much of a fight. I was being severely introverted, more so than was usual. It hit me like a freight train. Herein lies all damnation.

Looking up at him, I met his gaze steadily and gave him a clearly pointed look. He looked confused momentarily before understanding shined in his eyes. Then he smiled, baring his canines that had lengthened since I saw them last.

"Is our war to be continued?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I assure you, you will not win," I growled throatily, tossing him wrist back to him, making him smirk.

I was allowing way too much to go on. I wasn't about to lay down anymore. I wanted to fight and I'll be damned if I didn't. Especially since he was intentionally using my weakness to his advantage. Not anymore, though.

"Would you care for another cup of tea before the three of you leave?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly, distracting us from our staring competition.

"Yes, please," Anicetus replied politely, placing his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it to let me know that this wasn't over by a long shot.

* * *

Hermione, Roni, and I were all sitting outside on a blanket, enjoying the warm summer afternoon. I was currently working on my workload of math that Amar conveniently piled on, glowering with annoyance as I scribbled through calculations, occasionally resorting to using a calculator. The girls were playing an odd card game that was distracting at times and the werewolves had yet to make their appearance.

Asha was sleeping beside me, her tongue sticking out slightly which was extremely adorable. Wally was perched on top of her, surveying the area with mischief. My boas were out in the garden while Isa was slithering between the two girls and their card game.

Lying on my stomach, propped up by one arm, I scribbled an equation down and snarled in frustration, throwing my pencil down and hitting my head repeatedly into the ground. I felt someone crouch down beside me and grab my book, paper, and pencil. I was nudged in the side and I looked up to see Blue-Hair.

"Sit up, you twat," he chuckled.

I sat up and looked at him expectantly. "And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you with your math," he replied as he set the stuff in front of us and started showing me how to do the equation, step-by-step.

"This lessens my pride, but thanks," I stated sheepishly as I went through the steps he showed me and did it correctly.

"De nada, mi amigo," he chuckled, putting his arm about my shoulders and pulling me to him. "So how's your relationship with the wanker that's chasing your tail like a rabid dog in heat?"

"It's fine, James," I told him seriously. "A bit much at times, but still fine."

"I'm sure that's not what you really mean," he stated matter-of-factly. "Nothing's ever just fine where you're concerned."

"What am I?" I asked in bemusement. "A doomsday device?"

"I was thinking pincushion personally," he replied with a wicked smile.

I shoved him off of me, laughing, "Bastard."

"Right back at you, mate," he laughed, shoving me. "I've got something you need to hear."

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked, my curiosity peeking through.

He plopped headphones on me and turned on his CD player. Music pounded in my ears and I listened, my face instantly taking on a bemused smile. I rolled my eyes once it ended and leaned into him, laughing. He grinned winningly.

"That's wicked," I stated matter-of-factly. "What was that?"

"_Animal (Fuck Like A Beast) _by W.A.S.P.," he replied, laughing.

"Well it certainly is up there with _Closer _by Nine Inch Nails," I snickered.

"You two are certainly more friendly today," Roni noted with a glower at Blue-Hair.

"I've decided to let live and let die," Blue-Hair announced. "Albeit if that man hurts little Harry, I'll certainly put him in the ground."

I rolled my eyes, "He genuinely doesn't seem like the type to go about hurting others."

"I should think so," Hermione giggled. "He doesn't have the willpower to harm Harry. Exactly the opposite, I would think."

"He's been nothing, but an absolute sweetheart," Roni followed with a pointed look at me.

I shrugged. "If you were the one he was chasing, you'd feel differently. So no making such attempts at pointing out how nice and sweet he is." I lowered my voice. "It's a bit harder than you think. He may be quite the polite sir, but let's not forget his ultimate goals here."

"And what are my ultimate goals?" I heard Anicetus ask from behind us.

"Getting little Harry's arse on a silver platter," Blue-Hair replied meaningfully.

I whipped about and smacked him in the chest, "Shut up."

"Personally, I prefer gold," Anicetus chuckled.

"Don't help," I growled, looking up at the werewolf with a warning glare.

"Do I detect blushing?" Blue-Hair teased, laughing.

"James, I will murder you," I threatened in a hiss, "be quiet or so help me…"

"Don't make idle threats," he admonished, getting to his feet. "You're never going to follow through with them anywise." He gave me a pointed look. "You know where I am if you need any other help, sugar-baby." My teeth gritted as I glowered at him. "And don't give me that look, baby."

He passed Anicetus and I continued to watch him. Hermione was muffling her squeaks of laughter. Roni just looked pointedly at me.

"He still has a great arse, huh?" Roni asked pointedly.

"It's all in the jeans," I muttered ruefully, laughing as Anicetus sat down behind me, pulling me into his lap as his arms wrapped around me. I rolled my eyes as he set his chin on my shoulder. "We're going to be having one of those serious discussions, aren't we?"

"Indeed," he replied, smiling against my neck.

"I can honestly say there is nothing to be worried about," I pointed out happily making both girls roll their eyes. "Not even a scratch or bruise."

"I can see that," he chuckled before licking my jugular. "I can even smell that you're perfectly fine."

I didn't stop the shiver that went through me, "Telling people what they smell like is rather off putting, I'll have you know."

"Is it?" he questioned with a chuckle. "I wasn't made aware of such things."

"Anicetus, idiotic mutt that you are," Hermione placated dryly, "you would've ignored such things like you always do."

"Very true," he laughed. "I have done so before many times."

"Prat," Hermione muttered as she ignored us and concentrated on the game she and Roni were playing.

"She's not in a good mood, is she?" Anicetus asked with a bemused voice.

"She and Amar got into an almighty argument about house elves and their treatment in the wizarding world," I replied as I started doing my math again. "Hermione is of the opinion that they should seek better standards which I fully agree with, but Amar is of the opposite… well, not complete opposite… Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Quite," he chuckled. "Though they do like working, I'd see it as a better idea to give them work, but not treat them improperly. It's distasteful how some of the older purebloods treat the house elves."

"That's what I'm saying," Hermione exploded. "They are slaves in all reality. They are not aware of how badly they are treated. They all think it's normal. They're in a constant state of slave mentality. It's disgusting!"

"And here it goes," Roni muttered dryly, picking up the cards and putting them away.

I elbowed Anicetus in the ribs. "Thank you so much, you bloody halfwit. You just got her started again after much hard work of getting her off the topic."

He chuckled with bemusement, "Sorry?"

Hermione launched into the story of Mr. Crouch and his house elf. She then went into full depth about house elf history, using pros and cons of their situation. I rolled my eyes while Anicetus looked perplexed at the young witch. He looked like he didn't know how to make her quiet and was growing a bit shocked at how fierce Hermione was about the topic.

Roni finally pulled Hermione away with a hand over her mouth. "Shut up, lioness. We all understand your concerns. Now is the time to write it all out and mail it to the _Daily Prophet _along with Suren's letter tomorrow."

"You're quite right," she conceded, pulling away and running toward the house, Isa about her shoulders.

"Veronica Althea Malfoy-Delacroix," I growled, "you just made sure she didn't leave off with the topic for the next decade!"

"At least she isn't out here and harassing us about it," she pointed out with a cheeky grin.

I paused and nodded. "Marry me?"

"No way," she laughed, sticking out her tongue. "Gross."

"At least have my children?" I asked, pouting.

"I'll think about it," she conceded jokingly.

"You're the best," I chuckled, continuing with my work.

"I know I am," she laughed, sitting down and petting Wally and Asha. She gave me a thoughtful look. "Grandmere would adore the idea of us being together."

"Your grandmother is a complete witch," I muttered lightly, writing down a long equation. "The perfect Malfoy, so to speak."

"She does send the apologies about the marriage contract," she giggled.

"I'm sure," I muttered darkly, blushing as Anicetus went completely still.

"Marriage contract?" he asked with a dark growl.

"My grandmere has been of the opinion since I was little and knew the Boy-Who-Lived that he and I were meant to be together," she explained with a small smile. "I told her that her thoughts were distasteful, so to speak. She's been sending marriage contracts every year since."

"This last one arrived yesterday in the middle of my last hour of work," I grumbled. "I exploded, to say the least."

"From what I heard, you did more than explode," Roni giggled. "I heard you tore the kitchen apart for a pen and wrote back a note and sent it back to her. She gave us a fire call this morning about it. She wants to know who's the werewolf."

"I had to get her off my arse somehow," I muttered ruefully, smiling at my work. "At least now I have a valid excuse."

"Werewolf mate is a convenient excuse, eh?" she asked with a giggle.

"Shush you," I chuckled, completing the last piece of the assignment.

"I probably should be insulted that you used me as an excuse to get out of a marriage contract, but rather I'm flattered at the notion," Anicetus stated with an intrigued tone.

"As you should be," I joked, turning to give him a peck on the cheek before turning to start on my next assignment.

"Well she's on a new course, I'll have you know," Roni inserted delicately. "Broodmare status. Arranged pregnancy."

Choking with laughter, I looked at her with a large smile. "That's awful."

"Tell me about it," she muttered ruefully. "My grandmere just wants to beget a magical heir to the family through you and me."

"Well you can tell her I don't mind breaking you in," I joked, laughing. "But babies right now are not on my current agenda. I want to get a stable life set before having kids."

"I would blush if I didn't know any better," she laughed, ruffling my hair before gathering Asha and Wally and headed toward the house.

"You want children?" Anicetus asked quietly.

I resisted the urge to look at him. "Yes."

We both sat there quietly, our thoughts our own. I continued to do my work, silently contemplating on what could be running through his mind. Once I finished the last assignment, I closed my book and pulled away from him. Crouching down in front of him, I took hold of his chin.

"Are you going to sit here being depressingly thoughtful or are you going to come inside?" I asked, smiling.

"It's saddening that we cannot have children," he stated softly. "I can't imagine either of us having an affair with any chosen lady. It's quite distasteful in my mind."

I laughed, "Don't be dramatic. There are ways of having children without having sex."

He gave me a bemused look, "You don't honestly think the muggle story of the stork is true, do you? Do I need to retrieve one of the others to give you _the talk_?"

I burst into laughter after a moment of letting his words sink in. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. Artificial insemination, you silly gorilla. I've already gotten _the talk _from Roni's mother."

He gave me an odd look, "What is that?"

I had to just smile. This was too good. I sometimes loved the ignorance of those raised in the wizarding world. They were just so naïve. It was adorable.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and shook my head, laughing. "You're so cute when you're naïve."

He frowned, "What does it mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "Ask Hermione. She'll give you _the talk_."

"I don't need _the talk_," he pointed out seriously. "I just want to know what that is. I mean, I have some inkling of what it is, but I'd like to compare notes here on the artificial part. What does _that _mean?"

He got to his feet as I motioned him to get off the blanket. I gathered it up and headed toward the house while laughing. He followed, wearing a look of utter confusion on his face. Once we entered the house, I headed to my room to put away my work and then went about putting the blanket, folded, in the laundry. Anicetus had disappeared and I could hear Mira and Amar both laughing hysterically downstairs. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the living room where everyone was located and leaned against the back of the couch, hugging Anicetus about his shoulders, putting my chin on his shoulder.

"You asked, didn't you?" I chuckled in his ear.

"I have the feeling this will be joked about for quite some time," he chuckled darkly, turning his head to look at me.

"I think a bit more than that," I laughed, pulling away, but he tugged me back.

"How much more?" he asked, smiling.

"Until it's no longer an issue," I replied. I gave him a wicked grin. "If ignorance is bliss, you must be euphoric."

"That's truly mean to say," he pointed out with a frown.

"Mayhap," I conceded before pulling away and coming around the couch to sit between Remus and him. "But I've a bone to pick with you two werewolves."

"Oh, and what's that?" Remus asked, curious.

"I was thinking about the whole lycanthrope issue and came up with a question that needs answering," I sighed heavily, suppressing the smile that threatened to spread on my face. "Are there any other types? You know like were-penguins, were-whales, were-quails… I think it'd be awesome to see a were-Tasmanian devil."

At the same time, both took a deep breath and closed their eyes. I looked at Sirius and winked at him, making him snort with laughter. Mira and Amar shook with laughter as I shot them a mischievous grin, sticking out my tongue in humor. Roni and Hermione looked at me and shook their heads, giggling ruefully.

"How about were-bunnies?" I asked with a wicked grin at Anicetus as he turned to look down at me.

"There are no such things as were-bunnies, penguins, whales, Tasmanian devils, and quails," Remus replied with a stern look.

"No Tasmanian devils?" I asked, pouting at Anicetus.

"None whatsoever," he replied, giving me a pointed look.

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling like I was suddenly channeling Luna. "I mean, they could be keeping out of the lycan spotlight."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I think we would know if there were such a creature."

"No, not really," I pointed out. "They live in Tasmania. Have you ever visited Tasmania?"

"Have you?" he shot back with a glower.

"Don't get scrappy with me, Uncle Remy," I chuckled. "I'm just saying that there is a slim possibility there are Tasmanian devil lycans out there." My eyes widened. "I should ask Mr. Lovegood. He'd know for sure."

"Mr. Lovegood is out of his mind, Suren," Amar pointed out with a grin. "He doesn't know much of anything besides what he makes up half the time." He rolled his eyes. "I honestly don't know why you read that rag of nonsense."

"Dad, please," I chuckled. "It's not nonsense. We all know the article about Sirius is true."

Sirius burst into laughter, "Yes, I am a rock star."

"See," I laughed pointedly, leaning into Remus with a grin.

"You're completely barmy," Roni laughed, grinning up at me.

"When I told you to come up with a few questions about the wizarding world, I meant serious ones," Remus followed sternly.

"You just have no sense of humor," I chuckled, looking at him with a quirky grin.

"I do have one," he pointed out, "but not when it comes to that."

"But you still haven't answered my question," I pointed out.

"Yes, I have," he replied.

"Not really," I replied. "You answered that none of those examples existed, _to your knowledge, of course_, but what about other types?"

"There are were-lions, tigers, and bears," Remus stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Lions?" Hermione sang softly.

"And tigers?" Roni followed in a musical whisper.

"And bears?" I followed with a low laugh.

"Oh my," we all sang together before we all went in a fit of laughter.

"I don't see the hilarity in that," Anicetus stated with utter confusion.

"You weren't suppose to," I laughed.

**_Notes:_**

I don't know about this chapter; maybe later I will be able to tell whether or not I like it. Whether or not it is good. Hope you liked it. Thank you for the comments.

PLEASE COMMENT! It's helps... leave ideas if you want... it does helps give me different points of view...


	11. Chapter Ten: Summer’s Ending

**Chapter Ten: Summer's Ending**

Hermione and I were walking through Diagon Alley one late morning during the last week for summer, buying the required books and materials she would need for the school year that she still needed to buy. We were going to be meeting her mother and Roni at the mall in a couple of hours to buy dress robes.

Making our way through the crowded alley, we hurriedly entered our next to last shop. The book store. Knowing it would take a majority of our time, I dawdled, surveying the choices with a casual eye as Hermione raced into the throes of the shelves, looking for those on her list and those not on her list. I would've rolled my eyes if I didn't know that I'd be the same if it was a muggle bookstore instead.

"Ready?" she asked me two hours later where I sat, sprawled lazily in a chair, pushing my glasses up as I read a book that I had grabbed on the differences of muggle and wizarding society which was highly out of date.

"Sure," I replied, following her to the register to buy the books we picked up. "I think I should skip that dress shopping you plan to do. You should have a girl's day out."

"And you're saying you're not one of the girls?" she asked rhetorically. She sighed. "Do you have ulterior motives?"

"Many, but just one for now," I replied with a dark frown. "The house is empty and this could be the only time I can _right my lungs_."

"But you promised that you'll do it when I'm there with you," she pointed out, glaring.

"Mione, odd duck of my even odder heart, I've done this without anyone around before," I pointed out at her seriously. "I'll be fine." I gave her a long, hard stare. "This may be the only chance I get in a while to do this."

She huffed after a few minutes and threw her hands up in frustration just as we headed out of the store, "I give up. You're more stubborn than a steer. Fine, kill yourself. See if I care."

I rolled my eyes as her dramatic personality was forced, her eyes not hiding the spark of humor in them. She had settled down in the company of Roni and I. Albeit, she was a huge prankster when provoked. Remus and Sirius had recently found this out in the past week after dumping a pail of water over her head as she played with Asha in the back yard.

She had been so mad that she determined to rig the alarm clock into making the heightened sound that only dogs hear… only ten times worse. Her father had helped a bit. It went off on the hour, every hour, starting at one in the morning. Sirius's morning snacks had turned dicey when she sneaked a gender changing, voice changing potion combination in his two usual morning snacks. He had walked around as a woman, clucking like a chicken. Mind you, the last prank happened in the middle of the night. Apparently she had put a timer on two pails of water, disillusioning them and making sure that they didn't smell _at all_, floating them above where both men slept. The entire house woke up to shouts of angry gurgles and sputters.

No one ever said she didn't know how to up the stakes.

Mira had replied with blueberry pancakes, muffins, and just plain blueberries in a bowl in congratulations the following morning when Hermione arrived earlier than expected. She was giddy and eyed both men triumphantly. Both looked away, muttering amongst themselves in feverish impatience.

I never laughed so hard even at one of the twin's pranks and they were good. Admittedly, I was biased. Using muggle and wizarding pranks in combination was always to be admired.

"I can see you're so heartbroken," I chuckled, following her through the crowd, catching a few (what I surmised to be) first years pointing in awe of the alley, shopping for their last minute items.

"I can tell that you're not," she replied with a roll of her eyes, grasping my hand and dragging me to the robe shop.

"And why should I be?" I asked cautiously. "I didn't really like the idea of you witnessing what I surmise as the worst next three to five hours alone in the bathroom, gagging up tar." I shrugged. "I didn't think that's a girly thing to do. Forgive me for such an over-presumptuous thought on my part."

"No need to get touchy," she replied calmly, ignoring my sarcasm. Having dealt with my quick temper many times over, she treated it as though you'd treat a little barking dog. She turned to look at me before entering the store. "Are you sure that you want to stay home? No one will blame you for suddenly changing your mind."

"I'll take the easier road," I replied, patting the side of her face gently. "Besides, I need to spend time with those I feel home with. Albeit having you gone does put somewhat of a damper on that."

"Oh, I knew that you were so in love with me," she giggled, pulling me along with her inside.

"You're foxy," I laughed, giving her the best smile I had in my arsenal.

"No, I'm not," she growled playfully.

We followed the worker to the back room for Hermione's measurements. I sat in a chair at the side, writing in the book that Roni and I had been exchanging back and forth since I started Hogwarts. It was a book that kept us updated on one another's thoughts. It was a gay thing to do, so to speak, but it did keep us up to date with one another. The entire book had a mix of English and French.

"Are you sure it'd be fine to leave you alone today?" she asked suddenly, her expression turned in worry from where I could see it in the mirror.

"I'll be fine, my lioness," I growled warningly. "Now beat to your own disco and stop worrying."

"Beat to my own disco?" she asked, shooting me an outright amused expression over her shoulder.

"I thought it amusing to say," I chuckled sheepishly before looking up at the entrance of the worker and two customers.

"Oh, for the love of all the unholy," I heard Hermione mutter darkly.

"Hey, Daphne, Theo," I greeted with a cheery smile, pausing from writing in the book momentarily.

"It's so divine to see you in good health," Daphne greeted back with a smile, leaning down, allowing us to kiss each other in greeting.

"You look better," Theo agreed with a raised brow before turning to flash a charming smile at Hermione who glared in reply. "Hello, Granger. Fancy seeing you here."

I looked in surprise as I noticed the slight lift of her upper lift in a snarl. I leaned back in my chair and studied her pointedly, making her look over at me with a peeved look. I raised my brows.

"Is there an explanation that I should be fishing for?" I asked, bewildered.

"No, and don't ask," Hermione hissed, looking at me pointedly.

"Not at the moment, I won't," I promised, looking in complete confusion. "However I'm going to harass you later." I put the book away after clicking my pen close, slipping both into the bag slung on the back of the chair.

"Harry, did you know there's 46 chromosomes in a human body, arranged in 23 pairs?" Hermione stated casually, avoiding eye contact with Theo.

"Yes," I replied in complete hilarity. "Imagine that." I gave her an amused stare. "And they're genes that determine sex and characteristics an organism will inherit from its parent."

"Exactly," she agreed, smiling over her shoulder as the worker measured Daphne who watched with a long, hard stare of hilarity. "It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"Quite," I agreed, laughing. "Did you know that fish have eyelids?"

"No," she replied in puzzlement. "I never knew that. Did you know that the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows?"

"I hardly doubt that," I stated. "Think of all the restorations that it had to go through. Her eyebrows were probably just covered completely over time."

"Perhaps," she conceded.

"Bees have only five eyes, I believe," I stated lazily.

"Crocodiles cannot move their tongues," she shot back.

"Blue is thought to be a fair color to wear in the desert because of its association with cool water in some parts of North Africa," I shot right back, smirking.

"Weird," she commented as Theo started to bubble with laughter. She shot him a glare. "What?"

"The two of you throw out more information than a professor," he stated matter-of-factly, amused by the both of us. "However I have no idea what chromosomes or genes are."

"Neither do I, if it's any consolation," Daphne stated, smiling as she was finished being measured; the worker left the room with a roll of her eyes. "What do you plan for your dress robes, Hermione?"

"I'm shopping in the muggle world," Hermione replied sheepishly, running her hand through her hair, pausing to give me a pointed look. "Harry was supposed to join our friend Veronica, my mum, and I, but he finds the whole thing utterly dreary."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "Twist my words."

"Have you gotten your dress robes?" Theo asked, curious.

"Nope, I'd rather go au naturel," I replied lazily.

"I can see a lot of detentions in your future," Daphne stated haphazardly, stepping down from the stool and coming to stand next to Hermione. "I think a cream would suit."

"Really?" Hermione asked, focusing on her image and (from what I could tell) imagining the color on herself.

"T'would be very becoming, my lioness," I answered casually, giving her a smile.

"Personally, I would believe that she'd look good in anything," Theo stated in boredom, smiling lazily as he leaned into the wall next to me.

The three of us turned to look at him with stunned silence. That is to say Daphne and I looked at him with that rather than Hermione. Instead the quirky Know-It-All gave him the deadliest glower I've ever seen come from her.

"Okay," I sighed, standing up from the chair and gathering my bag. "I'll be washing my hands of this utterly weird situation."

"Don't you dare leave me, Surendra Harrison James!" Hermione hissed suddenly, making me freeze to the spot.

"The lady doth protest too much," I muttered in genuine sarcasm, turning to look at her. "You're explaining everything when we are at work tonight."

"Depends on whether I want to or not," she growled before the worker came back in with Hermione's robes and asked us to follow her.

"Bye, Daphne, Theo," I bid as Hermione gave a nod to Daphne, ignoring Theo completely as she left the room.

I gave the two Slytherins a puzzled look before quickly following after her. Hermione was blushing madly as she paid for her robes, shoving them into her bag hastily. I pursed my lips and followed her out of the store.

"Someone wants you," I teased in her ear, leaning over her shoulder.

"Back off, Harry," she warned me, shooting me a glare.

"You like one another and you don't know how to act, huh?" I asked, wrapping my arms about her shoulders and hanging on her as we walked.

"You can't let things go, can you?" she sighed, hugging one of my arms to her.

"I'm like a dog with a bone," I chuckled softly.

"Yes, but it's my bone," she pointed out sarcastically. "Leave it alone."

"Theo and Hermione, sitting in a--OW!" I yelped as she elbowed me in the ribs.

* * *

I was rolling on Roni's bed, laughing hysterically, tears nearly falling from my eyes. Roni was crouched down on the floor beside her suitcase, emitting howls of laughter. Blue-Hair stood in the only clear corner of the room, leaned over laughing.

"You're so horrible," I laughed, sitting up and looking at Blue-Hair. "I can't believe you'd tell someone that."

"It's not like he didn't have it coming," he replied, laughing.

"You still shouldn't have said it," Roni giggled crazily.

"I'm not going to apologize for my opinion," Blue-Hair chuckled, leaning against the wall in casual laziness. "He asked for it after all. I didn't realize he expected a liar instead of truthful sarcasm."

"You don't realize much of anything," I pointed out bluntly.

"I'm not exactly the best person for much of anything besides pissing others off," he growled playfully.

"Too true," I laughed, shaking my head. "But you do have one heck of a sense of humor."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "I'm glad you approve."

"I've always approved of your sense of humor," I told him seriously. "No matter how mundane it was."

"To hell with mundane," he chuckled, looking out the window. "You have to see the new kid moving in next door."

Roni and I raced over to the window to see who he was looking at. Next door to the Singh house was a large group of movers and vans. I had known we were getting new neighbors, but I hadn't realized them moving in today. Considering I had slept over last night, I hadn't been back over. It was late morning after all.

The guy who Blue-Hair had pointed out to us was tall from the looks of things. He had that blue-black hair and a face that slightly resembled James Dean at first glance. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the window.

"Mmm… looks like Christmas dinner," Roni remarked lightly, returning to her packing.

"More like my next piece of--" Blue-Hair stated.

"I don't want to hear about it," I growled playfully, gathering my sketchbook and bag. I looked at them both. "I've got to get home and get ready for work."

"But we'll see you tonight?" Roni asked, concerned.

"Of course," I laughed. "I'll be there. I need a night of dancing."

"Then see you later," they bid as I left, waving them off.

I left the house after bidding Roni's mum farewell, accepting a kiss to the cheek which I returned in kind. Walking across the street, I ignored the movers and neighbors. That is until I heard giggling and a puppy yipping happily.

Two seconds later, I saw Asha running full speed towards me with a little girl that looked all of four years old chasing after her, a bright smile on her face while her blue-black hair was bound in bouncy pigtails. I stooped down and scooped Asha up into my arms, letting her lick my chin in greeting. I scratched her behind the ears, laughing. She was wiggling right out of my arms in excitement.

"What are you doing out here?" I murmured to her. I looked down at the little girl that paused and looked up at me cautiously. I gave her a warm smile. "Hello."

She smiled brightly back, "'Owdy! My name's Belle. M'four n' a 'alf."

I gave her a puzzled look of amusement. "And quite the most intelligent girl I've laid eyes on. Already doing fractions." She gave me the brightest smile I'd ever seen and I couldn't help but smile back. "My name is Surendra, but everyone calls me Suren for short." I crouched down and placed the puppy on the ground before she wriggled out of my arms and fell. "I see you've already met Asha."

"Belle!" I heard someone call from next door until the guy that we all had been viewing from the window in Roni's room appeared.

"Renny!" Belle giggled, racing over to him.

I straightened to my feet and greeted what I guessed was her older brother affectionately as he picked her up and listened with a nod which he returned. I looked at my watch and noticed what time it was. I sighed before deciding I really needed to get ready for work.

I was saved by the bell as Mira peeked out the front door and started calling for me. I scooped up Asha and headed inside. I wasn't sure if what I did was rude or not, but I really did have to get going despite everything.

When I finished getting ready, I followed Mira out to the car, a bag on my shoulder with a change of clothes inside. I waved at Belle as she waved at me from where she was playing with bubbles. I slipped into the car with ease and felt ominous feelings tingle my skin.

* * *

That same evening I was at the last local party. Hermione arrived later by herself. Roni, Blue-Hair, and I had been there for over an hour already, making our way through much dancing and group gossip. I waved in reply at her smiling face when her eyes landed on us, but she waved me off, choosing to talk to a group of guys she had taken to chatting with when attending the parties.

"I'm going out for a mock-drag, luv," I whispered in Roni's ear after another hour and finally getting bored with the group of people around me.

I tugged on Hermione's hair as I went past, making her lightly shove me away, laughing. I stepped outside and went to lean against the side of the house that was immersed in shadows. I pulled a long sip of the spiked cola that I held in my hand. Feeling a nice, pleasing buzz, I closed my eyes. I was still aware of everything around me, but the buzz relaxed me more than a bit. Something I needed at the moment.

Half an hour passed by, the music and the partying still holding strong. I could hear laughter and shouting. It brought a wistful smile to my face. No matter how much I tried to remain within all that social behavior, I realized I just had to get away most of the time. Gather my thoughts. Perhaps just tune out the world while enjoying it at the same time.

Roni suddenly appeared in a frantic frenzy, "I can't find Hermione!"

It jolted me out of my pleasant buzz instantly and I straightened after pushing myself off the wall, flicking my lighter close and shoving it into my back pocket. "What do you mean you _can't _find her?"

"I was going to join the conversation she was having with the blokes and they told me she wandered off minutes beforehand," she explained frantically, trying to breath calmly, but not succeeding in the least. "They thought that she might have gone looking for you and that she was acting rather strange."

"You got a knife on you?" I asked quickly.

"More than _a_ knife," she replied with confusion before comprehension dawned on her.

Her eyes developed a blood-thirsty glint and her lips pursed, making her angelic face more of the fallen variety. I motioned her to follow and I searched the surrounding outside, but found nothing. I growled as I stalked into the house, heading upstairs immediately.

I immediately heard pained weak whimpers and headed to the door at the end of the hall, slamming it open and walking toward the guy pinning my weakly struggling friend against the wall. Something in me snapped at the sight. I grabbed him by the collar, hauling him back before slamming my fist in his stomach before trading his face.

Roni pulled Hermione to her as I beat the guy something rotten. He got a few hits in once he collected himself to think, but I was taking advantage of his already wounded state as it were. He tried to hurry downstairs, but I caught up to him, slamming a kick to his lower back, sending him sprawling in a yell of pain to the ground.

"Merlin," I heard a familiar voice gasp from the front door, but I was too intent on my current victim to care.

I grasped the guy by his hair and pulled him up after crouching down beside him. "If I ever hear of you doing something like this again here or any other place to anyone, I'll show you that the Spanish Inquisition have got nothing on what I will do to you when I find you. Are we clear?" He wobbled his head while wincing in pain as my grip tightened in his hair as I jerked him about. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding." Then I slammed his head into the floor repeatedly, drilling the message through what could perhaps be a thick skull just to make sure it penetrated.

When I was finished, I straightened, and punted the guy in the ribs, making him give an almighty shout of pain. I then turned to Hermione and Roni as they took the last step off the stairs toward me. Hermione looked like she was forcing herself to stay awake to the point where tears were streaming down her face. She was also clearly distraught.

"Are you all right?" I asked her, lightly brushing my hand across a swelling hand mark on the side of her face.

She nodded before letting whatever was effecting her take her into oblivion. I caught her just before she hit the floor. I looked at Roni. She nodded, eyes gleaming murderously as she proceeded to have her own fun with the guy.

No one stopped us. No one would. It would be a cold day in hell before they helped the guy. As it was, most of the people nearby looked furious. Someone that tried such things was not welcomed in the least. It would not be surprising if they later took out a little revenge. Any sort of thing that could ruin the party for us all. It wasn't exactly legal what we were doing. We'd all get busted just because someone wanted to attempt rape.

Yes, there would be retribution amongst this group. I could see it in their eyes. I had no doubt that the guy's streak of unluckiness to be caught would run its course for a very long time. No doubt we wouldn't be seeing him for quite some time after this night.

I looked at the front door where it was framed with a familiar redhead. I nodded to him as I swept Hermione up in my arms bridal style and nudged Roni with my foot, catching her attention.

"We're leaving now," I stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

She nodded as she got to her feet and smiled distantly. "That we are."

We headed out, the redhead following hurriedly after us. "What in the name of Merlin is going on?"

I looked back at him too calmly, "Why hello to you, too, Charlie. How's the family? Why are you here?"

He replied wasp-like, eyes narrowed, "You did say that at eleven it was okay to arrive. We just arrived half an hour earlier." He shot me a look that held all the older brother anger in it. "I came to retrieve you after your guardian Mira started to worry. I told Ron to stay. Looks like I was right in doing so. He probably would have killed that guy."

I looked to Roni. She replied with an uneasy smile. "I think he used Rohypnol. I've heard he had some insomnia problems; I've heard they've been prescribing it lately for those cases."

"Rohypnol?" Charlie asked in confusion as I felt my justified rage boiling furiously.

"The street name for it is _roofies_," I growled angrily before turning to Roni. "And he could have been prescribed on any other benzodiazepines. The other two he could've used was Restoril or Midazolam. They're also of the hypnotic benzodiazepines." I shot her a nasty look. "We can't just jump to Rohypnol, Roni. It may be so well used, but we shouldn't not include the others as possibilities."

"I know that, but depending on the times of this occurrence…" she began, but fell silent, looking close to guilty tears. "I should've kept a closer eye on her."

"Don't go all guilt-tripping yourself," I admonished hurriedly. "If you're guilty, then I'm certainly at fault in this as well." I shot her a comforting smile that was more forced then anything. "But we couldn't have been prepared for this. Sometimes, things just happen. It's nobody's fault, but the attempted rapist."

She nodded as Charlie looked at us in contained anger and confusion. "What is going on? What is this Rohypnol you're talking about? And what has it got to do with anything?"

"Rohypnol is a date rape drug," I stated with a glare at him. "It incapacitates the victim and prevents them from resisting assaults, such as sexual, in this case. It can cause the individual a loss of memory of the events while under the effect. We call that grade of forgetfulness in the muggle world _anterograde amnesia_, in this type of case." He nodded slowly, still looking furious, but not as confused. "If she was, indeed, slipped Rohypnol, then given our time frame, we were lucky to prevent any acts after she ingested it. Given that he probably slipped it in a drink she had in her hand without her awareness and given her leaving the group, our time frame was rather well played. It takes the sedative effects approximately fifteen to twenty minutes to appear after being ingested." He nodded, concern showing in his eyes as we drew closer to my home. I turned to Roni. "If it is Rohypnol, then it should fade in four to eight hours."

She nodded thoughtfully before shooting me a look of worry. "You look thoroughly thrashed, my love."

I felt like it, too. My jaw throbbed. My left eyebrow had received a slice through it after having been slammed into something that I couldn't quite recall. The blood was dripping into my eye slightly and the rest of my face. At least I could safely say that the other guy was looking a lot worse than I was. I tightened my hold on Hermione as Roni opened the door for me, hurrying me inside while Charlie followed closely. Roni brought up the rear and closed the door, locking it securely.

I hurriedly placed Hermione on the couch in the living room where Mira, Sirius, Remus, and Ron were gathered around talking. They all looked up in horrified surprise when they saw me. Charlie had already sat down, proceeding to do diagnostic spells on the girl whom he pulled halfway into his lap. Roni had raced to the kitchen and returned with a damp clothe that she handed to me. I instantly went to Hermione and started rubbing off my blood that had gotten on her.

"What are you doing?" Roni asked with dumbfounded surprise. "That was for you, you pounce."

"Let's all recall that my bloodstream has got basilisk venom in it," I answered with a glare at her. "If it gets near any orifice, it might kill her. Not that we've ever proven it to actually kill someone through those _particular _means, but let's not be unwary, shall we?"

"Oh," was all that she said in reply as I finished my scrubbing of Hermione's face.

"What happened?" Mira repeated for the fifth time, this time though she was angry.

"Well it started as such a fine night--" Roni began to explain as I left the room to get cleaned up.

I made my way into the downstairs bathroom and started washing off my face. I looked terribly thrashed. I dabbed at my face with a wince. I then cleaned and wringed out the cloth while staring at my reflection. I looked over at the doorway where Sirius stood, watching, waiting.

"I'll live," I stated seriously as I met his concerned eyes head on. "Unfortunately, so will the other guy."

He chuckled with a dark gleam in his eyes, "Yes, I suppose that would be unfortunate."

I let all the emotion drain from my face, leaving it blank. "I don't fancy the idea of someone doing that. Especially doing it to my sister. I shall not abide by it."

"I see," he conceded, knowing that he couldn't argue or reprimand me in such a situation because he knew me well enough to know I wouldn't care for an opinion. He looked at me with the same dark gleam in his eyes. "I would probably have done the same if it had been your mother or one of my cousins as much as I am loathe to admit." He gained a darker glint. "Especially if it had been my baby brother."

"I thought you didn't like your family, Sirius?" I asked with a cautious tone.

"I may not like them, but I certainly wouldn't let it happen to them," he stated darkly, grimacing. "I grew up with them though. They're still family. As they say, 'Blood is thicker than water.'" Then he shot me a tired grin. "And I was always a bit overprotective of my baby brother no matter how much we tended to hate each other at times."

"Is Anicetus around?" I asked silently, suddenly wondering if I was going to be tackled or not.

"He's completely wiped out in your bed," he replied with a dark look as he rolled his eyes. "Moony says he was swamped in trying to get things together in the last five days since the Ministry harassed him on new standards to keep the club open."

I growled, "The only reason they're doing this whole standard thing is because he's the only non-human that owns a club in Sinner Alley. The other clubs are operated by wizards even though the entire alley is infested with non-humans." I sighed tiredly, running a hand through my hair. "They wouldn't harass him so much if he was just a wizard." I rolled my eyes. "Gods, like they would care at that point."

"You're starting to channel your inner revolutionary," Sirius stated with amusement before pulling me out into the hallway and pushing me towards the stairs. "Go take a shower and then come back down."

"Okay," I sighed as I headed up the stairs, pulling off my shirt in the process before undoing my jeans as I entered my room.

I kicked off my shoes near my desk while placing the jeans and shirt in the hamper for the moment. I pulled out clean boxers, socks, light blue jeans, and a V-neck t-shirt of charcoal grey, setting them aside for the moment on my desk. Heading to the bathroom, I hurriedly took a shower and returned with a towel wrapped about my waist to pull the clothes on quickly.

Looking over at the sleeping form on my bed, I frowned when I realized that he had his hair bound in a tie. I walked over and sat down, taking out the tie and running my fingers through it. Smoothing it out as I looked down at him with concern. He looked a bit ill from all the running around that he had been doing. I looked up as I heard someone at the door.

"Harry?" Ron called lightly.

"You can come in, just don't make any loud noises," I answered with a sigh as I kept running my fingers through the werewolf's long hair.

"Who's that?" Ron asked as he came further into the room, eyeing the great lump on my bed.

"That would be my personal werewolf Anicetus Abandonato," I answered. "He's out cold from what I've gathered."

"But why's he on your bed?" Ron asked with confusion.

I turned to look at him with a thoughtful frown. "He likes sleeping in my bed."

"I've missed a lot, haven't I?" he asked suddenly with a frown and a calculating gaze.

"Quite a bit, actually," I sighed tiredly as I noticed that Asha, my puppy, was sleeping next to Anicetus, his arm loosely wrapped around the sleeping form. I smiled gently. "It seems that he now likes my puppy, though."

Ron leaned over and spotted the little rascal and chuckled, "I'm guessing this means they've formed a truce."

He must've guessed about the war between the werewolf and the puppy. I leaned over him and swiped the long fringe out of his face and frowned as I barely brushed my fingertips underneath his eyes, noting the black. Ron coughed.

"Er… I'll meet you downstairs when you're finished with whatever you're doing," he chuckled nervously before heading quickly out of the room.

"Strange," I muttered in Arabic before going about checking on my snakes that were sound asleep for some strange reason.

I rolled my eyes before making sure Hedwig's food and water bowls were full. Then I made sure that everything was in order on my desk and that the cloak of one werewolf was refolded and placed over the back of the chair. Checking on my personal werewolf once more, I brushed his hair out of his face before finding myself being pulled into a sleepy, gentle kiss. I forced myself not to wince at the pressure when his hand ran along my jaw as the other wrapped about my shoulders, pressing me against him.

"Have you eaten?" I whispered as I pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Not in a couple days, I think," he murmured sleepily. "I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked after another kiss. "Or do you want something to eat?" I bumped my nose with his. "You don't look very healthy, Ani." My eyes narrowed. "In fact, you look downright ill."

"Food?" he stated questionably to himself as if it was a difficult coin toss between his two options.

"I need an answer, not a question, Ani," I murmured as I looked at him with amusement. "If you want food, you're going to have to get up and go downstairs. You can relax on the couch in the living room while I make you something." He blinked sleepily at that. "What sounds good to you?"

He turned his head and yawned, answering, "Anything you make will do."

I scooped up the puppy and tweaked Anicetus's nose playfully, "Then get up and come down there with me."

He grumbled as he got up from the bed after I started heading for the door. He practically sleepwalked down to the living room, emitting mutters and growls of annoyance. I smiled fondly at his behavior. He was rather too adorable when he was completely out of it.

I headed to the kitchen and whipped up a few chicken fajita omelets from the leftovers from the night before, placing them on a large plate while carrying smaller plates with the silverware on top. I went to the room and placed it on the large coffee table. I retrieved the pot of green tea and cups on a tray and brought it back with me. Then I went about pouring him a cup and fixed his plate up for him much to everyone's amusement. I rolled my eyes before retrieving some mandarin oranges that I peeled while cooking the omelets. I placed the bowl next to his plate.

"You spoil him," Remus stated sleepily.

"He needs the nutrients," I replied matter-of-factly.

Charlie still had Hermione in his lap much to my amusement and great concern. Mira and Roni had disappeared while Sirius and Ron sat talking quietly together; Charlie inserting something occasionally, frequently shooting Sirius a suspicious glance. Anicetus blinked at everything before his eyes landed on Hermione. He sniffed the air and then growled.

I placed a hand on his shoulder as I sat on the floor beside him, apparently Remus had taken to sprawling in slumber across the couch on his stomach much to my great annoyance and amusement. "She's fine. The drug will wear off in a few."

He turned to look at me, more wide awake than before, and growled as he grabbed my chin. Tilting my head every which way to examine the damage, he let out a throaty growl that rumbled through the room, making everyone and myself still. I forced him to let go of my chin and growled in return.

"I'll live," I stated for the second time tonight. I gestured at the food. "Now eat. You're going to need your strength and you can't have that if you don't eat."

He grumbled, but did as he was told. I made up my own plate, eating as I stared at Hermione, keeping a close eye on her. I finished my plate after a few minutes and closed my eyes after setting the plate aside. I noticed that Sirius and Ron had helped themselves to the last two omelets as Anicetus began eating the mandarins.

"When did Hermione get a tattoo?" Charlie suddenly asked after running a hand over her hair, pushing it to the side, revealing the dragon.

I shrugged noncommittally, "You'll have to ask her."

"Or I could just beat it out of you?" he jokingly suggested, earning a glare from Anicetus.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I stated lightly, grinning in reply.

"Hermione has a t-tattoo?" Ron asked, mirth dancing in his eyes as he bore a wide grin.

"T'would seem so," I replied lazily, looking up at Remus as he hummed, smiling dreamily to himself. "But it's probably a fake. We have fake types you can get in the muggle all the time."

I took the finished plates with me into the kitchen, cleaning them quickly after a few minutes of solitude. I noticed Roni sitting on the floor with a box of peppermint ice cream, humming to herself as she stared off into space with glazed eyes. I took the spoon from her grasp as I plopped down beside her, taking a spoonful out of the box and eating it thoughtfully.

"I can't believe someone would do such a thing," she stated softly. "I mean, I know it happens. We've always heard stories, but--"

"To actually see it happen makes it more real, I know," I finished for her as she took back the spoon.

"I feel so guilty," she breathed, bursting into tears.

"Don't, please," I begged, brushing her tears away after setting aside the box of ice cream and the spoon. "Don't cry, Minx."

She snorted, tears flowing, "You haven't called me that in years."

"We'll have to change that," I stated, wiping her tears before reaching for the ice cream and handing it back to her. "Eat the comfort food."

"And live the life," she murmured more to herself than to me before stuffing a large amount of ice cream in her mouth. She sighed.

"Take my bed for tonight," I suggested as I pulled the ice cream out of her protesting hands and put it away after taking a spoonful myself and tossing the licked clean spoon into the sink with precision. "I'll go retrieve Hermione. You'll be bunking with her, methinks."

"Okay," she replied silently, getting to her feet slowly and rubbing at her eyes. "Are you sure your wolfers will approve of that arrangement? He does seem rather attached to your bed. Amar's room would do if you'd prefer."

"Yes, I think that would be a lovely arrangement," Mira agreed as she entered the kitchen. "I've tried to get a hold of her parents, but they've asked to be not interrupted tonight in their hotel in the Caribbean."

"At least you tried," I chuckled darkly. I looked between both. "I'll go retrieve Hermione now and take her up there. Roni, go change into something of mine for bed. I'm sure a mini and a halter really don't feel comfortable for sleeping."

"Another raid of Harry's underwear drawer?" she asked, a twinkle of mischief suddenly appearing in her sad, guilty eyes. She pumped her fist into the air with glee as she raced out of the kitchen. "Raiding underwear, yay!"

"She's utterly mental," Mira muttered to herself as she retrieved a pack of blood as I exited the room to retrieve Hermione.

I yanked her away from Charlie after an argument of pros and cons about her not being in a room filled with men and carried her up to Amar's room, placing her in the bed, making sure she was tucked in. Roni came in dressed in my largest shirt (that originally belonged to Amar) which skimmed her mid-thigh, showing off her legs effectively. I kissed her on the cheek before letting her retire to bed. Asha trotted beside me, her face in a doggish grin.

I went back downstairs and noticed that Anicetus had now taken to sprawling across it, Remus sprawled awkwardly on the floor, rubbing his neck as he sat up with an annoyed expression. Sirius frowned however you could see the laughter in his eyes while the two Weasley brothers howled with laughter. Mira was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear her on the phone, talking about a shipload of shrimp for the next party.

I rolled my eyes and went to take back the rest of the stuff into the kitchen, but was pulled down onto the couch and found myself being dragged underneath Anicetus's heavier form. I looked up at him with amusement.

"You know, if you wanted to jump me, you should do it without so many eyes around," I mused with a smile.

"I can smell your exhaustion," he stated softly.

"You know that still creeps me out," I murmured, trying not to yawn. I rolled my eyes and turned my head, yawning. He was smirking when I looked back at him. "All right, you've had your fun. Now let me up. I've got some contacts to take out once I finish the dishes."

"Always so busy," he murmured in my ear before tugging on it with his teeth. His hair curtained his actions from the other's views. "One would think you're avoiding sleep."

I breathed heavily, "You would avoid it too if you've dreamed things I do."

"Yes, that may be true," he conceded, now smirking devilishly. "But currently, my dreams consist of you and what I will do to you if you ever give me the chance."

I gulped with wide eyes as my face filled with fluster while he looked at me with predatory ones. I took a long deep breath before growling, "You're a bloody dog."

He grinned winningly, eyes dancing with mirth. "Indeed."

"Get off of me, you bloody pervert," I growled, shoving him off unsuccessfully.

"Stop struggling so much," he murmured in my ear. "It's tantalizing." He swiped his tongue along my neck and I groaned. "Stay with me." He bit down, hard.

I hissed and I wasn't sure what I said but he bit down harder still. I whined as he did so a little bit harder until he let go, lapping at the bruised flesh soothingly. He then captured my lips in a kiss. He pulled back, tossing his hair over his left shoulder and lowered himself back down, kissing me a bit more roughly.

It was just as it got really silent did I notice anything wrong.

Pushing Anicetus away, I glanced at the others. Sirius sat, glowering at Anicetus with pure menace while Remus was looking at the ceiling, off in his own world and ignoring all of us. Ron was gaping openly while Charlie just looked on with purely analytical eyes, taking in the situation calmly.

"You're gay?" Ron threw out bluntly, eyes wide with shock.

He must not have been fully thoughtful of circumstances earlier. Though I couldn't blame him. I wasn't exactly very open about anything to do with my likes or dislikes, gender-wise.

"No, I'm not gay," I replied rather darkly.

"Then what was that?" he asked with a glower. "Because you certainly weren't acting like you were straight just a second before."

I narrowed my eyes, "If you have a problem with me being bisexual, then please, by all means, say what you want to say."

"I didn't know you're bisexual," Remus stated as he peeled his eyes from the ceiling to look directly at me with curious wonderment.

"Well it's not exactly something people talk about in civilized conversation now is it?" I pointed out in sarcasm, feeling sort of insulted by Ron's abrupt exclamation. I turned back to Ron who was glaring at me with heated fury. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, I do not have a problem with your preferences, I just don't understand why you kept it secret from me," he growled. "So what else have you been keeping secret?"

I visibly winced, knowing now was the time to come out with it rather than later. "About that…"

"What?" he growled, rising to his feet, looking down at me.

I pushed Anicetus off of me and got to my own feet, facing him with a stubborn stance. "I'm not returning to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" he asked in befuddlement.

"I'm not going to Hogwarts at all, Ron," I stated meaningfully.

"You're joking, right?" he exclaimed with sudden anger. "What do you mean you're not returning to Hogwarts?"

"I'm staying at home to finish my muggle education," I stated honestly, wincing as his face turned from furious red to a ripe plum. "In the meanwhile, I'm being tutored by Uncle Remy for my wizarding studies."

"Excuse me?" he shouted with rage. "Why do you want to finish you're muggle education? You're a bloody wizard! You should be learning magic with the rest of us!"

"Yes, that may be the case," I conceded with a calm look at him with an equally calm tone which was totally fake because I was practically twitching with sadness and anger. "But I want to finish my muggle education. It's not a matter of being a wizard."

"You want to be a muggle?" he asked incredulously.

I snorted. "Ron, I'm as good as a muggle. I was raised in the muggle world. Things here make sense. I want to go into a muggle profession."

"Oh? And what would that be?" he snarled.

I took a step back, with my hands up in surrender. "I've always dreamed of being a muggle photographer slash free-lance journalist. I'm going to graduate in the muggle world to do just that. It's not my fault that you can't accept that."

"Don't turn this on me," he snapped.

I noticed that everyone was watching us trade blows. "I didn't turn it on you. I'm just saying you're being unreasonable. I would support you in any venture you would pursue. Why can't you do so for me?"

"Dumbledore--"

"I don't give a damn about what Dumbledore has to say in the matter!" I snapped in sudden rage. "He does not run my life and I do not need to run my bloody ideas by him. This is my decision and I'll be thrice damned before I allow anyone to say otherwise." I shot him a nasty look. "He is a Headmaster and the only authority he had over me is whatever involved my schooling at Hogwarts." Anicetus placed a calming hand on my back and I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed. I looked calmly at the redhead once more. "And after the things he has pulled, I shall never trust him to be involved in any of my affairs."

"Oh, and what did he do?" Ron asked rather snappishly.

"He's tried to have control in my life where he is not wanted," I snarled. "Remember when you called the Dursleys?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Your parents told him that I wasn't at the Dursleys and he came here to convince me to go back, saying that I shouldn't do so-and-so to my relatives to make them angry," I hissed. "He told me in not so many words that I was being unreasonable. That I must've provoked my relatives. I've never provoked them." I looked away before looking back into his eyes with my burning ones. "Have you ever had to pull glass from your hands and arms after you've been shoved down while carrying an armload of dishes?" I lowered my voice. "Have you ever been beaten until you're black and blue and shoved in a fucking cupboard under the stairs, bleeding and crying for something that you know won't come?" I forcibly kept my eyes connected with his as I fought the tears. "I have. I have and more." I let out a dry laugh. "Tell me what the fuck it was that I did to deserve _that _because I'd like to know." I lowered my voice. "I'd like to know." His eyes sparked with a deep pity that set me off completely. I bared my teeth, livid. "I made due with the card I was dealt. Don't look at me with your fucking pity. I neither need nor want it. I survived as I always have and will continue to do so despite other's wishes." Everyone looked abruptly taken aback. "Fuck your pity."

It took several minutes of hard breathing to regain a semblance of calm. It didn't help that everyone had stared at me with wide eyes. I knew that they weren't use to me concentrative and utterly enraged. Even when I was annoyed, I would lose control of my magic. This time it laid in wait, so to speak. I could feel Anicetus hand slip under my shirt, his warm hand splayed against the skin of my back, his other placed at my hip.

Ron looked down for a long moment before meeting my eyes once more. His brother leaned forward and asked, "How does Dumbledore fit into this?"

I looked at him, "He had the monitors and means of knowing all this was happening and yet he did nothing. He might as well had been the one doing it." I looked back at Ron. "If Hermione has seen the scars, you must have as well? How many do you estimate I have? Quite a few, I'd like to think."

"You keep them mostly covered," he murmured. "I've seen you perform the glamour to cover them." He took a shuddering breath. "The lower half of your arms are the worse."

"The glass was a bitch to get out," I replied in a low, distant voice. "Took me a couple hours and I had to bandage them with a cut-up old shirt." I looked up, shaking myself of the depression and horrible nostalgia that crept into my mind. I forced a cheery smile on my face. "I was adopted by the Singhs."

"You mean that lady in there adopted you?" Charlie asked, knowing to follow the topic change quickly for which I was thankful.

"Yes," I replied with an even more forced smile before gathering the things I had came to get in the first place. "Excuse me, I'll be off cleaning now."

Anicetus had followed me into the kitchen and as soon as I placed the dishes in the sink, I started scrubbing them clean before drying them off and putting them away. I turned on my heel and headed for the door that led to the backyard after grabbing my shoes and hurried to the tree which I climbed up easily. My personal stalker-man sat at the foot of the tree, peering up at me.

"Are you planning on coming down?" he asked.

"I think I'll just set up shop here," I replied, softly, knowing that he could hear me perfectly.

"I hardly think a kitchen will fit up in that tree of yours," he noted lightly. "Or a darkroom, for that matter."

"Technicalities, I assure you," I chuckled, smiling in appreciation to the humor he was providing.

"How about you come down?" he chuckled.

"Do you think you could behave yourself if I did?" I asked, smiling as I looked down at him.

"Depends on what you mean by _behave_," he replied teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean by _behave_."

"You'll have to remind me," he stated with a smile up at me.

"That will lead to nowhere but badness," I growled, narrowing my eyes. "I'd rather jump the fence."

"Then why don't you?" he asked straightforwardly.

"Because I didn't think of it until now," I replied sheepishly before climbing a bit higher into the tree and jumped the fence in a clean, smooth movement, landing on the other side gracefully.

"Surendra!" Anicetus growled from the other side. "Come back here now."

"No, thank you," I replied softly, starting to head toward the forest.

I felt his hand at my shoulder suddenly and I paused, looking up at him in confusion. He growled, "That wasn't a question as to whether you felt like it or not. That was something of an order."

I noticed his eyes melting completely into those of his wolf. I gave a breathy laugh of incredulity, "You're not my boss, wolf. Back off." He didn't remove his hand, but tightened his grip, pulling me back to face him. "I don't belong to your pack so you're not my Alpha. For that matter, just because you have complete Alpha temperament on your side does not mean you can walk all over me. I'm not a submissive bitch. Back off."

He closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. When he reopened his eyes, they were normal; a tiny hint of the wolf, but not much. I didn't know I was sort of tense until I relaxed.

"I know that," he replied with a calmer voice. "But you do have a tendency to run away and sleep in the forest after an emotional explosion. You've done it before."

"Passed out in the forest really," I countered with a glower up at him. "I just need to walk."

"You couldn't do so inside?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"After what I said do you really expect me to go back inside?" I hissed, poking him in the stomach. "I mean, really. Sirius is probably hell-bent on revenge. Remus is still bewildered at the fact that I'm bisexual. Charlie's probably thinking through everything before the famed redheaded temper flares. Ron is acting for all the world like I am betraying him by not telling him things. I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do? Let them give me pity where it's not wanted? Let Ron take his horrid temper tantrum out on me? I'm not--" He pulled me toward him and kissed me thoroughly. When he pulled back, I looked at him with bewilderment. "What was that for?"

"You worry too much," he murmured, kissing me again. "And you smell amazing when you're angry." He nibbled on my lower lip, tugging it, drawing a moan from me. "And for someone who doesn't care for other's opinions of himself, you sure do not act like it."

"I try not to," I breathed in honesty, "I can't help it." I turned my face away and laughed bitterly. "I'm a fucking insecure backside artist."

He grabbed me by the chin and made me look up at him. "You are not a bad person, luv." He kissed me gently, caressing my face with his roughened hands. "We all have our faults." He chuckled against my lips. "My wolf, for example."

I started to laugh dryly. "Yes, that frisky wolf. Always been your most annoying quality."

"I'll admit he's a bit of a bastard, but he does have an endearing quality," he murmured.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You," he whispered.

"I'm your endearing quality?" I asked incredulously, pulling back. I laughed. "Your definition of a good quality is sort of misconstrued."

"Werewolves are always so misconstrued," he stated in playful impatience before picking me up and putting me over his shoulder, heading toward the house.

"I can walk by myself, you know," I huffed impatiently.

"I prefer to keep a very close eye on you, luv," he chuckled, entering the house without much problem. He must have had the spare key! "You tend to disappear if I don't keep my hands on you."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled darkly, "Gee, I wonder why."

He set me down at the foot of the stairs and pulled me into another kiss. He then rubbed his face against my own. For some strange reason (that was unbelievingly irregular), this intimacy calmed me down despite everything that was going on.

"Excuse me," Ron interrupted.

Anicetus and I looked over at the redhead. He looked nervous. I felt a growl vibrate Anicetus's chest as he hugged me to him.

"Yes?" I asked apprehensively.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, eyeing Anicetus, but I knew the question was directed at me. "Alone, preferably."

"Um…" I looked up at Anicetus and his arms got a bit tighter. I looked back at Ron. "Sure." I gave him a pointed look. "Can you give me a second?"

"Of course," he replied, suddenly looking at me with a shared look before heading into the kitchen.

I turned back to Anicetus and kissed him after tugging him down by his hair. Pulling back slightly, I just stared into his autumn gold eyes. He started to smile before bumping noses with me.

"Do not be too long," he murmured.

"Wasn't planning on it," I stated thoughtfully before wandering into the kitchen.

"You had the biggest crush on Oliver Wood, didn't you?" Ron deadpanned.

"He had the sexiest accent and arse in the school," I replied bluntly, rolling my eyes. "However that faded after first year because from then on I just wanted to off him."

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "I'm not going to say I'm not angry with you because I am."

"Fair enough," I muttered.

"I'm sorry about the phone call and everything that followed," he apologized softly.

"Don't be," I chuckled dryly. "It wasn't your fault."

"It isn't yours either," he stated seriously.

I looked up at him and smiled weakly, shrugging. I had heard this conversation from the twins and him the summer before second year started. The three of them always made sure to keep what they saw a secret, but always made sure I was all right. It was a bit annoying really.

"I'm serious, Harry," he growled.

I looked down and licked my lips, eyes burning. I choked with laughter, "Actually, he's in the other room. Try again."

"Harry," he reprimanded lightly. "You know what I meant."

"I do," I grumbled, rubbing at my eyes.

"You're not going to cry again, are you?" he teased, wrapping an arm about my shoulders, dragging me along to the living room.

"If I do, I'm breaking your nose," I warned.

"So who's the beater in the relationship?" Ron asked playfully as we entered the living room.

I paused, closing my eyes, "I so hate you right now."

"Consider this payback for not telling me _anything _this summer," he stated casually, parting with me to sit with his brother.

"That's just evil," I stated seriously before leaving the room hurriedly to go and take out my contacts and put on my glasses.

Returning downstairs in the living room, I paused at the doorway. Ron was in full older brother mode. It was a sight that I sometimes found endearing, but not often. He was sitting next to Sirius and his brother and making a complete ninny of himself.

"And if you hurt him, I'll bury you," he stated darkly, glaring at Anicetus who looked at him with raised brows, smiling wolfishly.

"I'll remember that," he replied lightly, not even bothering to take Ron serious just to make the redhead shut up.

"I mean it," Ron growled warningly.

"I know you do," Anicetus chuckled, his eyes sparking with mirth.

I rolled my eyes before continuing into the room. Anicetus eyes glued onto me and I went to sit next to him, curling into his side. I looked at him plaintively.

"What he means to say is that if you hurt me, he'll castrate you," I stated bluntly, grinning impishly. "Then he'll roast your member and feed it to you after he stuffs it with flecks of silver."

He just stared at me before stating carefully, "Did Hermione come up with this idea?"

"No," I answered, smiling. "It was a spur of the moment, but it did get the point across. No?"

"Indeed," he replied before leaning in to brush his lips across my ear. "You wouldn't actually let him do that, would you?"

"I honestly don't know," I replied softly.

The night continued into one of those nights of conversation. We all fell asleep in the living room. It was nice comparatively. Especially when they acted like the earlier argument was to not be mentioned or referred to at any time.

Roni snuck downstairs near dawn, dressed in her halter and skirt, tiptoeing through the living room to me. I woke up as she whispered her farewell in my ear, kissing me softly on the temple. I tugged on her hand before she could leave.

"Tell her over 21 or nothing," I whispered. "I'm not going to argue over this anymore." I gave her a pointed look. "Is 21 all right with you?"

"I really don't care," she murmured softly, crouching down so our faces were nigh touching. "As long as you're there to help, I'm okay. This whole thing doesn't bother me in the least. I was aware of what occurs in an old family and have accepted some of the stuff they force feed me." She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead gently before pulling back with a soft smile. "Don't let them see a weakness, little brother. Only strength."

I nodded and watched her leave. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I heard the shower upstairs turn on and I sat up, looking up at the ceiling curiously. My eyes then caught sight of the book in the built-in shelf under the coffee table.

Snatching it, I started to grimace. The_ Story of O_ by Pauline Réage. I started shaking my head in disbelief.

"Who in Mayberry's twisted verse is reading this sadomasochistic romp?" I questioned to myself in a low whisper.

"Me," I heard whispered in my ear.

I whipped around and beat him over the head with the book. "You will not read this ever again! Bad, very bad wolf. _Bad_. _Bad_. _Bad_."

He grabbed both my wrists and kept hold as he laughed in amusement. "I was joking with you, Suren. I can't even read French."

I paused, "Oh, right." I glanced at him with annoyed eyes. "Then whose is it?"

"Well I can only think of four people that we both know that can read in French," he replied calmly, smirking.

"Well it's certainly not me," I stated assuredly. "I've already read this book and was most appalled albeit shocked in an uncanny fascination that something like it exists. Sirius hates anything to do with sadomasochism. Thinks of it in abhorrence. Roni has already read it and found it quite the read. Nevermind that she holds a weird fondness for it. Hermi--" I paused, rolling my eyes. "I can't hit her with a book."

"You read this book?" he asked, snatching it from my hand and perusing through the pages.

"I picked it up and started to read it," I replied sheepishly. "It was one of those times where you're so shocked that you can't stop reading it until you're finished. Then for a few hours you'll sit there thinking about it, trying to reason that you just imagined the whole thing."

"I see," he chuckled, tossing the book onto the top of the coffee table. He pulled me into his arms and rolled onto his back with me lying on top of him. "What's it about? It has to be bad because you've never been so passionately against a book before."

I gave him a summary and watched his expressions closely. It slid into puzzlement to outright surprise and then back into bemusement. He smiled at me when I finished.

"And you read this?" he chuckled.

"I plead the fifth," I replied sheepishly. I went to get up while saying, "But that's neither here nor there. So if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on a certain lioness."

"Are you quite sure that's wise given recent developments?" he asked, sitting up, tugging me back by my wrist that he latched onto.

"Hermione won't freak out by the sight of me," I assured him before disappearing to the top floor just as the shower turned off.

I headed into my room to change into my running clothes and waited for her to come in. She treaded into the room, dressed in only a bra and underwear. I looked down in favor of tying my shoes after meeting her eyes.

"I'm fine, Suren," she stated matter-of-factly. "A little shaky, but I'll be fantastic after I eat something. I assume that will be when you get back from your morning run."

I looked back up at her as she turned away, digging into her trunk for clothes. "You can always make something."

"No, I think I'll wait," she replied, smiling over her shoulder. "My hands are shaky."

"Do you want to join?" I asked, concerned as I rose to my feet and walked toward her.

"No, I'm good," she sighed, leaning against the wall, clutching her clothes to her stomach.

Placing a hand on her arm, I leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I got your six, lioness."

I pulled away and headed for the door, Asha at my feet, panting happily. I paused at the sound of a sniffle. Her voice came out strangled.

"T-thank you, Harry," she murmured.

I gave her a smile. "I'm going to ward the room so nobody can come in and bother you. Relax and read. Play with the muses or Wally. I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"I'll run like the wind," I chuckled.

She snorted, "Go away then."

I rolled my eyes, smiling and headed out. Asha kept up with me on my run and on the way back, I stopped and let her do her business. When I reentered the house, I noticed that everyone was just starting to wake up. Anicetus looked like he was trying to read an article from a magazine. Asha, however, didn't let him as she proceeded to jump into his lap, gaining his attention affectively. I noticed that Crookshanks was curled up on Sirius's chest as he slept. Satan and Nitya were proceeding to dive bomb Remus.

Hurrying, I took a quick shower and went to dress in boxers, jeans, socks, and tight V-neck shirt of navy blue after taking down my room's wards. Hermione had a pair of baggy jeans on with a knitted white sundress on over it. Currently, she paged through my sketchbook, looking at the pictures curiously.

She looked up with a sunny smile.

"Is it time for breakfast now?" she asked pleasantly, setting aside my sketchbook and running a hand over Isa's hood as the cobra slithered about her shoulders. Bella and Eva were about her legs.

"Yes," I chuckled, pulling her to her feet and wrapping an arm about her waist. "What sounds good?"

"Anything really," she sighed heavily, leaning into me.

"Then I'll make a specialty of mine," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, and what's that?" she asked dryly. "Peppermint delight?"

"Do not joke about the mint obsession that I have," I chuckled. "It's better than what most people obsess about. Like Uncle Remy's chocolate obsession, for example. I'm pretty sure that it is not at all healthy for him to consume considering his canine alter ego."

"I don't think he cares all that much," Hermione replied conversationally.

"I was going to make spiced waffles with caramelized apples," I chuckled. "And a side of bacon."

"Oh, my hero," she giggled as we entered the kitchen.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, going toward the cabinets to collect ingredients as she went to sit at the bar. "You know I hate it."

"Yes, well, I never liked to be called Mione so I think we're sort of even," she replied jokingly.

"You make light of it all you want, but until people get their heads out of their arses, I'll probably have to suffer through those horrid hero nicknames," I pointed out dryly. "I'm not a hero. I'm just always at the wrong place at the wrong time and have terribly great luck at eluding the enemy, trying to save everyone in the process occasionally, so to speak. That luck's not going to last forever." She gave me a pointed look. I shot her a scowl. "I'm not a hero."

"Yet you're so great at the role," she replied wispily, giving me a dismissive gesture.

I rolled my eyes, "I just don't want you gits getting yourselves into situations that leave you hurt."

"And you are constantly trying to take care of us," she pointed out with a smile. "In fact, you may dislike people, but you still try to make sure they're all right. Remember when Anicetus was around right after you two met. You purposely slashed him with a knife during your first argument."

"I'm still of the opinion that it was purely accidental," I stated lightly.

"Of course you would," she mumbled dryly, rolling her eyes. She gave me a pointed look. "When you noticed how bad the cut was, you went for the jar of honey. Then you washed his wound, slathered honey on it, and then bandaged it with conjured bandages." She made a noise of amusement. "Albeit you never apologized--"

"I'm not apologizing for something that was accidental!" I growled.

"Not that he would even if it was on purpose," Amar chuckled as he entered the kitchen from outside the side door, clad in only knee-torn jeans and a worn maroon shirt, exuding the smell of chemicals.

"Which it wasn't," I followed closely, nodding furiously.

"And sure enough he sticks to his story," Anicetus grumbled, carrying an angry Crookshanks in one hand. He had since discarded his shirt and looked like he'd been about to shed his pants as they were unbuttoned. "And, luv, I have to be honest with you. Your habit of picking up strays is getting to become a bit of a nuisance. This cat, for example, is evil."

"He's mine," Hermione corrected with a raised brow. "And why is he evil exactly?"

"He used me as a scratching post," he grumbled, eyes downcast and glaring at the culprit in question.

The culprit took a swipe at him. In return, he wolfed out, snarling in warning. Crookshanks hissed right back, swiping again. Hermione pursed her lips as he let out a louder snarl, shaking the feline.

I went to him and he stilled, still glaring at said culprit. I took Crookshanks from his hand and smiled when the feline started to purr with pleasure, looking at Anicetus with a pleased kitty look. I noticed the scratches on Anicetus's stomach and the blood.

I looked at Crookshanks and purred, "Naughty Crookshanks."

The smashed-face, bushy, long-haired feline purred in reply.

Sirius walked into the room and Crookshanks jumped out of my arms to trail behind my godfather. The cat jumped into Sirius's lap after he sat down at the table. Anicetus let out a small growl. Hermione giggled.

I turned to look up at Anicetus and tugged him by his arm over to the kitchen counter. I pushed him into it before going to retrieve the first aid kit. Feeling sort of mischievous, I got a wad of cotton and put some disinfectant that stung like hell that Mira personally made on it before applying it to the scratches. He made a low hissing noise that had me smiling slightly.

"Is it me or are you always fighting with the cats in this house?" I murmured as I set aside the cotton wad and went to put the first aid kit away.

"Well they started it," he muttered grumpily.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it," I growled, glowering up at him as I returned to check on the scratches.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms about me loosely, "Oh, really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Be quiet. I don't want to mess up this spell because you're being distracting."

He shook slightly with laughter as I concentrated, murmuring the spell that I learned from Mira. The spell was entirely in Arabic and completely hard to do if one wasn't concentrating. I finished the spell and blew softly on the scratches, letting the magic heal him.

I pulled back and went to throw away the wad of cotton in the trash before going to the sink to wash my hands. Then I went back to making the batter for the waffles, ignoring the heated pair of autumn gold eyes watching me. I put down the stirring utensil once I finished the batter a bit too harshly before going to get the waffle maker out.

"Would you please go put on a shirt if you're just going to stand there watching me with that stare?" I snapped suddenly, not able to ignore him any longer.

Mira started shaking with laughter, I noticed, as she prepared the apples after setting the pot of tea to heating. He then proceeded to sneak up behind me, wrapping his arms about me before burying his face in my neck. The shadow on his face tickled my neck making me shiver. I noted the others entering the kitchen as he continued to nip and nuzzle my neck.

"Do you have anything for a sore throat?" Ron asked, his voice a bit roughened.

"Why?" I asked absently. "Did you deep throat someone?"

A sudden silence swept the room. I paused, confused. I looked up from what I was doing and noticed everyone gawking at me. I felt Anicetus go completely still.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Amar smiled, shaking his head, returning to his newspaper and tea. Mira looked at the ceiling, suppressing a smile by the looks of things. Remus and Charlie both had their heads bowed, refusing to look up, but shaking. Sirius was outright gawking. Hermione had both her hands pressed against her mouth, her eyes shut tight while her face turned red while she shook rather violently. Ron was looking down, his face buried in his hand and bright red. He shook ever so slightly.

I gathered an agitated expression when Anicetus nuzzled my neck again and chuckled, "Never you mind, luv."

I rolled my eyes, pulling away from the oaf of a werewolf, went to the spice cabinet, and pulled out the container of cayenne pepper. I got a small glass, filled it with water, and sprinkled some cayenne pepper into it. Then I went over to Ron and handed it to him.

"This'll help," I grumbled as he took the glass.

I trailed back over to where I was cooking and scowled at the waffles I was making. Anicetus decided to resume his administrations much to my frustration. That is until I reached back and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked. He growled in reply. I could even feel fangs against my neck.

"You either stop and go take a shower or so help me, I will make your life a permanent hell of frustration," I threatened, feeling rather annoyed now.

"I hardly think you could," he stated matter-of-factly. "You usually make me greatly amused, not frustrated, after all."

I pondered on his words and came up with a plan. It was war. I should use all available causes at hand. Albeit this would probably get me killed, but the reasonable part of my brain was not yet working up a solution. Instead I turned to look at him after letting go of his hair.

I pressed my hands against his chest and using them to trace the lines of muscle gently, teasingly. Leaning forward, I tugged his hair and pulled him down into a hungry kiss before moving to his neck. I bit him harshly making him groan. Then I licked and nipped elsewhere about his neck, then his throat, and back again.

Moving to breathe heavily into his ear, I murmured, "Don't make me send you to the shower with a hard on, you arrogant tosser. Trust me when I say it'll make you frustrated beyond belief. Especially if I cast a spell to make sure it stays until you hump the hydrant at the school a couple miles down." I rubbed my face against his, suddenly enjoying the effect I was having on him if his heavier breathing was anything to go by. I pulled back and pecked him on the cheek. "Now go take a shower. You stink like a dog."

I then proceeded to the sink, washed my hands, and went back to making waffles, blushing madly all the while. I noted Remus watching with amused eyes as Anicetus stood there, looking for all the world confused. Albeit, he was clearly frustrated if the growing glint in his eyes was anything to go by. Mind you, he looked thoroughly turned on.

Suddenly he let out a string of slews in Greek before stalking out of the room, throwing me furious glances. I ignored him as best I could. Amar coughed, bringing my attention to him.

"I must say you are playing this war quite well," he stated off-handedly. "Though I might suggest to be careful on how you go about certain situations. You almost lost the position of control with your administrations."

"I have to agree, my sweet childe," Mira sighed, finishing the apples setting them to the side as I made the waffles.

"He looked like he was going to jump your bones," Hermione stated with a smirk. "However he did also have that look of him wanting to bend you over his knee and give you a right spanking."

"Changing topics," I mumbled pointedly, making everyone laugh.

"Congrats on that piece in the newspaper," Charlie chuckled. "I was in the Ministry when the papers arrived that morning and you could hear the fit that Umbridge had from where dad was working."

"Yeah, that's what Ani said," I laughed. "I don't think I once caught him frowning that day, funnily enough."

"He was practically frolicking, Harry," Remus laughed. He turned to Charlie. "He caught sight of Umbridge at the start of her fit and thought it to be the funniest thing he's ever seen." He paused for a moment. "Scratch that, the second best. He said Harry dancing around in triumph, thinking people aren't looking when he does it, is the funniest thing he's ever seen." He chuckled, looking conspiringly at the redhead. "I must agree."

"Oh, shush you," I muttered, deciding to ignore everyone.

"I've seen him do that," Ron stated with a smile. "It is rather amusing."

"He's an utter geek," Hermione added happily.

"Like you aren't one either," I grumbled.

"The Goblin Thief is at large again," Sirius stated, reading Amar's issue of the _Daily Prophet_. "Looks like he stole another dagger made by the goblins." I didn't look up at all, feigning boredom at the news of the event.

The conversation turned every so often. I ignored it as I cooked, finishing quite a few minutes later. Then I hurriedly cooked the bacon. After finishing, I put them on the table where they all grouped, talking and laughing. We were interrupted by a loud snarl and a thump upstairs and presented with two soaked cats streaking into the room.

"Damn cats," we heard above us and at this point I had to bury my face in my hands, laughing.

"Does he always have such a problem with the kitties?" Ron asked, chuckling as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "I don't know why though. Remus gets along with them just fine."

"Remus tries to get along with everything," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Even when he shouldn't."

"I'd like to say the same for you," Remus replied with a pointed look.

"It's Mira's fault," I pointed out, listening intently on the slew of Greek being grumbled above us. I went to lean against Sirius after grabbing a waffle from the stack. "He's utterly entertaining when he's irate, don't you think?"

I noted my godfather rolling his eyes. "You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, he would," Remus agreed. "He riles him up all the time to enjoy the show."

"I'm not that bad," I muttered. "Besides, he deserved that."

"Yes, what with the walking around with no shirt and his jeans unbuttoned," Hermione remarked casually in a dry voice. "I can see how he deserved the foreplay. I'd probably be doing it as well if I was in your stead, but, alas, I am not." She shot me a wicked smile. "That man has the sexiest torso I've ever seen though. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

I gave her a look. Ron started laughing. I noted an oaf of a werewolf leaning in the doorway, brows raised and him watching me expectantly. I gave him a look before looking back at Hermione who was gaining an amused expression.

"I've always thought Adrian Paul shirtless was more fetching," I stated dismissively before finishing my waffle.

A low, throaty growl reverberated through the room and I gave Ron an amused look. He shook with laughter. I shrugged, smiling.

And Anicetus said I couldn't frustrate him.

* * *

It was early morning when everyone started to head out except for Amar. Remus left first with Sirius, both going to the latter's family home to check and assist on its progressive cleaning that was taking place by the family house elf. Mira was the last to leave, winking at me as she left out the front door with a bright smile. Amar had brought down my research paper, notebook, and two pens, one red and the other black, to work on. Hermione arrived downstairs not an hour and a half later having slept in just as I was finishing the Indian snack _Bhel Poori_.

"So what's on the menu tonight?" she asked as she entered the kitchen slowly, Isa wrapped about her shoulders, Nitya and Crookshanks at her feet.

"Well the snack is done now," I replied, pointing to the finished food. "We already have the crudités with Lemon-Pested Goat Cheese Dip done and ready to be served at a later time and will suit Italian food addiction for now."

"What else?" she asked, leaning against the bar, tossing a long braid back over her shoulder.

"Remus likes Mediterranean so I thought Radicchio Salad with Oranges and Olives," I answered with a bright smile. "Sirius mentioned in passing that he had developed quite a liking for Moroccan food before going to Azkaban so I'm thinking Arugula and Mint Salad with Oil-Cured Black Olives, Oranges, and Ricotta Salata. The main dish is Greek and is a Spit Roasted Leg of Lamb with Preserved Lemon, Saffron, Olive, and Vinairette."

"And dessert?" Amar asked with surprise as he looked up from my paper, smiling in bemusement.

"Buttermilk Panna Cotta with Berries and Vanilla Sabayon."

"You have possessed my heart utterly, my little one," he stated with the largest smile he could muster. "There is no one, but you."

"Of course not," I laughed in mischief. "Why would there be when you've told me I make this dessert even better than Mira?"

"We were to never mention that," he chuckled mischievously. "She'd be heartbroken."

"No, she wouldn't," I laughed. "She'd become competition."

"That Greek dish isn't for someone very important, is it?" Hermione teased, drawing my attention to her with a glower.

"You shush," I growled. I brightened, ignoring the correlation between the dish and a certain werewolf. "I've never made anything Greek before." I looked at the top of the cabinets and saw a box of peppermint. "Darn werewolf."

"Don't even think of climbing onto that counter, little one," Amar warned lightly, humor lacing his voice. "I'll punish you with more Algebra and Geometry."

"That's cruel," I stated, pouting at the box as Hermione patted me on the arm in sympathy.

"Which reminds me," Amar drawled, rising to his feet and instantly reappeared to have moved everything to the bar, him sitting in a stool calmly.

"Here we go," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to take your graduation test this October instead of in the spring. Your mathematical and English skills are quite up to par. I think you'll do very well."

"Are you sure I should try my hand at the test this early?" I asked with sudden unease, feeling terribly uncertain.

"My little one, you surpass most even at your age in both subjects," he stated matter-of-factly. "Due to your constant want to learn things, you have made your way through many levels in each. Besides, I taught you your skills in English. I am sure of your passing in that topic. I've learned that much from reading your papers."

"Math's a toss up though," I followed with a glower. "You said so yourself the other day that I'm a bit behind in Algebra."

"You're doing college level Algebra, little one," he stated with impatience. "Of course you'd be a bit behind. It's not the same as they teach it in the younger years."

"I think you should do it, Harry," Hermione inserted with a supportive tone. "It'd be good for you. If you want, I can try to do it too. I'm sure Dumbledore would allow it. I mean, shouldn't muggleborn's have the right to have something to fall back onto after graduating in the wizarding world?" She grew thoughtful. "It's too bad that the wizarding world schools just focus on wizarding when we live in a time where having both worlds' education would indefinitely benefit both societies."

"I see a new idea springing forth," I chuckled as I went to the fridge and pulled out a bag of leafy spinach and opened it, eating a bit while watching Hermione grab the notebook Amar had and the black pen and started writing in it hastily.

"It's amazing what she comes up with during our discussions," Amar noted with an affectionate smile toward the younger girl. "She could literally change our entire world with the progression of her ideas." He turned a thoughtful gaze at me. "We should inform Lord Dalca of a potential."

Hermione paused, looking between the both of us in confusion. "What do you mean by a potential?"

"I think we should adopt you into our clan, little lioness," Amar replied seriously.

"A-adopt?" she asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"It would benefit our clan with someone of your intelligence," Amar explained. "Our Lord would be happy at the new ideas that you are developing. You could do many things with our clan's help." He smiled. "Do not worry. You'll be considered of the Singh family, little lioness. We do not want you harmed by the others in the clan. Surendra, bless my little one's heart, would not allow it nor would Mira or I."

"Are you sure?" she asked in puzzled surprise. "I do not wish to be a burden upon your family or the clan."

"Never a burden, little lioness," Amar reassured with a smile, "you are a light among dark times. We all need your light. You will make us stronger by your ideas alone."

"Hermione, really, you're never a burden," I chuckled, amused by her idea of herself. "I've told you before, you may be a Know-It-All, but you're my Know-It-All. It can be a hassle living with a Devika, my lioness, but I love you nonetheless like a sister I never had. You're my mate and nobody will change that."

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she launched herself at me a moment later, "I love you, too, you big goof."

"I told you she wanted me," I told Amar jokingly.

She punched me in the chest lightly, wiping at her eyes furiously, smiling, "Gross."

"You fancy me, I know you do," I pointed out playfully, dancing away from another punch.

"I do not," she argued back just as playfully, laughing.

"Let's get the desert ready," I chuckled, starting to collect the ingredients.

After a few hours, Sirius and Remus returned. Hermione and I were practicing glamour spells on one another, trying to get a specific look. Several times we ended up making each other look like the Crow. We both looked up after canceling our spells to see the two watching us with amusement.

"What are you two up to?" Remus asked, eyeing the both of us suspiciously.

"Nothing," Hermione answered instantly.

"We're about to make dinner though," I followed, smiling while getting to my feet.

"And it'll be a great treat," Hermione added with a grin.

"Isn't all the cooking in this house a great treat?" Sirius remarked as he went to sit down at the table.

"Don't get scrappy," I muttered as I retrieved the snack for Remus and him.

Then I went to start both the salads with the amazing help of Hermione. Before too long, I started on the lamb, knowing Mira and Anicetus would be showing soon. It wasn't too long after the table was set and everything was ready when they both entered, laughing about something or another.

Mira gave me a quick hug after showing me the bottle of white wine she purchased. She went to go and open it as Anicetus leaned down to sniff my neck. He licked and then nipped before pulling me into a kiss.

"You smell too much like Hermione," he murmured.

I pulled away from him, smiling cheekily, "That's because Hermione and I decided to elope come morning."

He laughed, "Oh, I'm sure that'll last."

"Just wait," I chuckled. "You'll see."

"Sure I will," he growled, pulling me over to a chair that he sat down in before yanking me into his lap. "And you'll no doubt be separated within the following week due to some silly argument. I see that forever is quite not like you imagined in this case."

I paused, looking at him. "I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one here. Not you."

"I didn't get that memo," he replied, chuckling. He put his chin on my shoulder. "Is that lamb I smell?"

"Yes," I answered happily. "I've never cooked lamb before so if you decide on any criticism refer to Amar."

"And why should I refer to him?" he asked, confused.

"Ask," I told him seriously.

"Amar, why should I not criticize the little coyote's cooking?" he asked, turning his attention to the vampire that turned to give me a dark look.

"Blood and vinegar," he replied seriously. "That is all you need to know." He gave the werewolf a pointed expression. "Only Mira is truly allowed to criticize."

Anicetus turned back at me with a mildly surprised expression. Amar and I never stooped to pranking one another. What I did was out of character. Mind you, I was a tad bit distraught and unreasonable when I did the deed. I told Anicetus this primarily because I had outgrown such reactions.

But he didn't need to know that last part of the outgrowing thing.

Dinner started and we all sat down. I tried to sit between Amar and Mira, but Hermione beat me to it. Instead I sat right between the two werewolves. Dwarfed by the looks of things. I scowled as Hermione glanced at me before covering her mouth with her hand, shaking and emitting squeaks of laughter.

"Yes, yes," I grumbled, "I look like a dwarf compared to these two ninnies."

"I'm not a ninny, I'll have you know," Remus stated matter-of-factly as he looked at me with amused eyes.

"Do you even know what a ninny is, Uncle Remy?" I asked with raised brows.

"Well, no, but--"

"I rest my case," I chuckled.

He pursed his lips and gave me a pointed look as Amar shook with silent laughter. Mira rolled her eyes as Hermione just shook even more with laughter. Anicetus placed his at the back of my neck and squeezed gently.

"I know what that means and I'm here to say that I am definitely not a ninny," he stated frankly.

"So says you," I replied, turning to look at him seriously.

"Suren--"

"Ani, give up," Hermione giggled. "He's trying to get a rise out of you and you're letting him. He does the same thing to Percy, Ron's older brother."

"I see," Anicetus grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, thanks Hermione," I muttered, "I almost got him all riled up."

He removed his hand from my neck and instead put it on my knee, "You can rile me up later, luv."

I rolled my eyes, "Moving onto the eating portion of this program."

Two hours later after a wonderful dinner, we cleaned up and retired to the living room. Anicetus was reading while I leaned against him as we sat on the couch. His arm was looped with mine while I traced patterns into his palm, listening absently to the conversation between the others. Hermione leaned back against my legs, reading one of her textbooks quietly, pausing to write down notes in the notebook beside her.

Remus and Sirius were discussing the latter's family home and the heavy cleaning needed before it was sanitary with Mira and Amar inserting their thought's on the matter. Amar was still reading through the research paper, adding notes of red words filled with criticism. I ignored it in lieu with my current fascination with Anicetus's hand.

Finally, I took back my arm, freeing his hand, and nudged Hermione. She looked up inquiringly. Her eyes filled with a touch of surprise.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked, filling slightly restless all of a sudden.

"Sure," she replied with a questioning glance again.

She got up and put her book and notebook on the table to retrieve later. I got to my feet, feeling Anicetus lightly brush his hand across the small of my back in a comforting gesture. Hermione and I both left together, heading out into the starlit street, walking companionably.

"Are you all right?" she asked, taking my hand into her own.

"Yeah, just needed to walk," I replied, smiling at her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll write to you daily," she promised, smiling at my odd behavior.

"Just isn't the same," I stated softly. "I'm going to miss just hanging out, goofing off, and having fun with you. You're kind of like my security blanket against the world."

She laughed, "I've recently realized that. Are you sure you don't want to come to Hogwarts this year?"

"I'll be fine," I dismissed quickly and sheepishly. "I'm just being silly."

"But that's why we all love you," she giggled, leaning into me. "And do not worry. I'm sure you'll find someone else to protect you from the Big Bad Wolf."

"Funny that you mention that," I chuckled, "you're the only one that keeps him in line."

"You'll be fine," she reassured me. "Better than fine, I suspect."

"You suspect much," I chuckled in a low voice. "None of that reassures me however."

"You're just being an uptight prat," she told me matter-of-factly. "I don't know why you don't just call the war over already. You're obviously falling for him despite all your protests."

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" I asked, laughing incredulously.

"Oh, no," she laughed, eyes glittering. "I'm not on anybody's side. I have my own side."

"Please don't tell me you want me too?" I whined, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Ew," she replied, sticking out her tongue in distaste.

"Thank goodness," I breathed happily. "I can't deal with the bookworm chasing me as well. It'd piss him off royally that I'd pick you, my foxy girl."

She poked me in the ribs, laughing, "Of course that would be quite the problem, wouldn't it? He'd never be able to get in between us."

"Neither would Theo," I stated, sidestepping the punch she tried to land on me following my words.

"Would you leave it alone," she hissed, eyes narrowed.

"He's nice enough, my lioness," I remarked casually, heading toward the swings, sitting down in one.

"His father is a suspected Death Eater," she whispered in my ear. "He could end up getting himself killed for any relationship with me."

"I'm sure he knows that," I replied, looking at her with surprise. "I'm sure he's thought of all the consequences, but if he wants to, perhaps--"

"Perhaps nothing," she hissed. "I don't want anyone killed because of an association with me."

"My feelings exactly," I murmured.

"Ani can take care of himself, you know?" she questioned softly in my ear.

"I don't want anyone hurt because of me," I murmured.

She gave me a sympathetic smile before brightening, "Let's play tag."

I started laughing, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," she laughed, pulling me to my feet and tugging me toward the forest. "Come on. It'll be fun." She giggled. "When do we ever get to really play tag at Hogwarts?"

"I'm not even sure that the wizarding world even knows what tag is," I laughed.

"Then we must not lose focus," she giggled, completely serious. "Come on, let's go."

I laughed as I followed her into the forest, enjoying her presence greatly. When Hermione was being playful, everything was fine. It was refreshing to have her around. It was like capturing a childhood I never had.

Chasing her back and forth for almost two hours, I had almost too much fun. We raced out of the forest, stumbling after one another, covered in twigs and leaves. Laughing, we both collapsed into the house, landing on one another and wrestling. We stopped after a few minutes, gasping for breath and relaxing.

"I'd like to know just one thing," I chuckled breathily.

"What?" she asked, pausing to look at me.

"Why are you always the top?" I asked in a quite serious tone.

It took all of one second before we both burst into a fit of laughter. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed after pausing to close the front door with a mild kick. I let out a breathy chuckle, relaxing.

I started singing nursery rhymes making Hermione start laughing. She pushed off of me and got to her feet.

"Tag," she giggled. "You're it."

**_Notes:_**

Another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The threat of a hard on... yeah, that came absolutely out of nowhere. No se. It was an idle threat, just so you all know. Harry has a bit more modesty than that.

Now it's time to get to the real juicy bit of the story... yay! And to those comments from all of you, thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I was surprised how many like it. I will get back to answering, but right now it is bedtime. So I bid you peace out.

LEAVE COMMENTS! (they do help)

And to _Pisces199_, I'll get back to you as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Day It All Came to L

**Chapter Eleven: The Day It All Came to Light**

The day that it was for the Hogwarts Express to take the batch of students of students to a new school year, I was up and going to see Hermione off. As she was staying over, we decided to take the Knight Bus early that morning. Wherein we stayed on the platform, sitting on a bench after having put her trunk on the train. I had Jack Satan (the calico kitten) on my lap while Isa was wrapped about my shoulders, looking around curiously. I had a pair of headphones on with loud music playing as Hermione read a science-fiction novel.

As it was chilly, Hermione had on her grey sweater coat that ended above her navel. She wore a pale violet cami under it, lacy at the hem with low-riding jeans of dark blue. Her hair was straightened and half pulled back with her fringe pushed behind her ears. Her lace-up boots were shiny and looked new. A leather choker about her throat.

I, on the other hand, wore boots with loose light blue jeans on with a silver skull belt buckle on the black leather belt. A merlot V-neck t-shirt was tight on my upper body and didn't hide the fact that I worked out. I had also packed on a bit of weight comparably due to those all watching eyes, but not much due the fact that I kept active. I had on one black rubber bracelet on one wrist while the other wrist was adorned with a silver one that had miniature handcuffs on it that happened to be Roni's bracelet coincidentally. My leather jacket was in the bag that I carried my camera and its case in.

Hermione pulled off the earphones and laughed, "I believe we've arrived too early for once."

I nodded in agreement as I looked around at the nigh empty platform. "It's a first."

"At least we're early instead of scrambling about like we usually do," she stated with a smirk.

"Indeed," I chuckled as I set Satan on the ground and watched as he sat down and watched us.

I started to get my camera out and Hermione looked warily at it. I smirked as I set it manually and went to find interesting things to photograph. I got a few of Hermione sitting, reading, unaware of me snapping pictures. I returned after a few minutes of finding nothing else noteworthy. She turned to look at me when I came up to the bench, putting the camera away.

"Any good ones?"

"We'll have to see once I run them through."

"Is this what you'll be doing today?"

"For most of the morning and afternoon if Mira doesn't call me in," I replied sheepishly as I watched as the floo system activated and a family stepped through one-by-one. "If Luna is nowhere to be seen, can you give her Jack Satan?"

"Yes," she replied, laughing as she tossed her hair back, putting the book away. "Speaking of which, where's your Satan Spawn?"

"He's being harassed again," I stated with a suddenly dark expression. "Those in the Ministry really hate that he's the owner of that place. They're just looking for an excuse to shut him down."

"I'm sure it'll be all right soon," she replied soothingly.

"Just not soon enough," I sighed heavily. I shot her a forced smile. "The Ministry really needs to stop harassing him and start looking at those other places. Comparably, he is following the rule book while the others lack the concept of a rule book."

She frowned. "I don't know why you don't just use your fame to your advantage in this case."

I turned away from my sudden pacing and shot her a surprised look. "Excuse me?"

"Harry, you're the Boy-Who-Lived," she pointed out with a smirk. "People fall all over themselves when they hear about you. You should have seen the skyrocket of snake sales at that store in the alley you went to. People practically worship you." She shot me a pointed look. "If you go to the other clubs and then made a decision to keep on returning to the club your mate owns, people will follow. Speak out about it to a gossip reporter. I'm sure you'd get the Ministry off Anicetus's back, forcing them to check the others. I mean, wouldn't it be insulting that the famous Harry Potter likes the werewolf establishment better than those owned by wizards?"

"That sounds absolutely Slytherin," I stated with a grin. "I love it."

"Thought you might," she laughed.

I looked up as we both started to notice the rush of people arriving. It was kind of frightening how they all just suddenly appeared. Hermione and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"I never knew there were so many people," I chuckled with a note of surprise.

"You never paid much attention," Hermione muttered with amusement as she got to her feet, picking up Crookshanks in the process.

I leaned down to gather my things and pick up Satan, "I really didn't care too much about it."

"Understandable," she stated as she looked up at me as we made our way through the crowd. "You were always in the clouds."

"Cloud nine is always fun to be on," I replied sheepishly as we laughed at her statement.

"I'm sure," she laughed.

"Oh, look, there she is," I chuckled, pointing out Luna who was just putting her trunk on the train.

I raced over to her and laughed at she looked at me with those eerie blue eyes that shimmered momentarily. I pulled her into a hug, noting that her blonde hair was wavier and longer than before. I put her at arm's length and handed her Satan.

"Happy late birthday, Luna," I greeted merrily.

"Harry, really, you don't need to give presents," she stated with the calm tone that I didn't for once miss being warmer than normal.

"His name is Jack Satan," I stated with a smile, handing her a bag with kitty food and toys, all packed nicely together.

"Your friendship is enough," she stated with a small smile. "But you do have a way of making others smile."

"I do try," I chuckled as I wrapped an arm about her shoulders and pulled her along with me towards Hermione. "Do you know Mione?"

"I believe they call her a know-it-all in Ravenclaw," she replied softly, shaking Hermione's hand with a kind smile. She leaned in to Hermione and jokingly whispered, "I think they're just jealous."

I grinned at the younger girl as Hermione gave a breathy laugh of surprise, her eyes wide with bemusement. She gave a conspiring grin to the younger girl. "It'll be our secret then."

"Has Harry decided not to return then?" Luna asked as she looked up at me momentarily.

"Sadly, I'll be taking lessons at home," I replied sheepishly, running my free hand through my hair. I gave her a pointed look. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to write you loads of letters though. Expect one in the morning."

She gave me an amused look. "I'd be surprise if I didn't receive one a bit earlier than that."

"I'll see what I can do," I replied with a chuckle, but frowned as I heard Isa hiss warningly, looking behind me.

I turned to see both Malfoys. I let Isa slither onto my free arm and watched as she raised herself up and flared her hood while hissing. I cocked my head to the side in surprise.

"It would seem your cobra does not like us," Lucius Malfoy stated with a clearly amused expression.

"Perhaps she dislikes how you smell," I replied as I looked up at him with warning. I sniffed the air pointedly. "Yes, definitely how you smell."

"Very mature," Draco sneered.

"I like to think so," I replied with a smirk. I quirked a brow. "What is it that you'd like to talk about, sir?"

"The Ministry is confused about not knowing about your recent adoption," he replied pointedly.

"I didn't think it was their business," I stated pointedly. "And as it is, I do not think it any of your business either."

His eyes flashed and I let a playful smirk form on my face. Hermione came up beside me as I pulled Luna securely into my side in an older brother sort of manner. Both Malfoys caught our movements and smirked in reply.

"Is that all?" I asked with an indifference tone. "Or are you going to waste time standing here and staring at us rudely?"

Both sets of silver eyes flashed angrily, but Lucius chuckled suddenly, "Should we call you Dalca-Singh now?"

"Of course," I replied with amused eyes on a blank face. "After all, it would be appropriate, no?"

"Indeed," he replied with a calculating stare. "You've changed dramatically."

"No," I replied with a decidedly vicious grin. "You've just been unobservant."

"The Weasley family just arrived," Hermione stated kindly, smiling warmly at the two men before directing her gaze to Luna and I. "I think we should go over and greet them."

"What a lovely idea," I chuckled before looking back at the two. "Lovely time talking to you, but we must excuse ourselves for a more important matter."

As we walked over to the group, Luna laughed softly, "They don't like the fact they haven't caught onto your ploy."

"And they shouldn't," I replied with a frown. "It was a lack of observation and great assumption on their part. They should be downright furious at such ignorance." I smirked evilly. "I know I would be."

"You just like to poke and prod until you get someone to explode," Luna giggled.

"I do so love to watch them simmer," I stated jokingly as we intercepted the red-headed family.

I poked and prodded because it was safe to know where limitations were. I liked to know how not to get hurt. It only helps if you know what annoys others. Hence the poking and prodding.

"I'm going to go find a compartment," she stated kindly as she pulled away from me.

I chuckled, "Promise to write me?"

"I always write, do I not?" she asked with the same smile.

"I can't always be sure," I laughed while tugging a strand of her pale blonde hair. "With you and your search of these nargles you're so fond of, I worry."

"There's nothing to worry about if there's nothing to suspect," she stated in her odd riddling way.

"I'll try to remember that," I stated with bemusement before giving her a peck on the cheek and watching her walk away through the crowd gracefully.

"You know Loony Lovegood?" Ron asked with surprise, forgetting all anger he had told me that he would have towards me.

"Her name is Luna," I replied warningly.

It was like he was hit with a bolt of lightning and remembered his anger. His eyes narrowed and he stalked away after saying his farewells with his mother. I raised a brow in faint amusement.

"Heard you weren't--"

"--Coming back to--"

"--Hogwarts with us."

The twins appeared on either side of me and were glancing down at me with identical grins. I smirked at the two. I rolled my eyes as Ginny joined us as Hermione discussed something with their mother.

"I'm on home study," I replied, laughing. "But I'll be sure to send you letters. Have no doubt of that."

"As long as you're happy," Ginny stated with a soft smile. "Ron doesn't seem to grasp that. He's come to the conclusion that you're as mad as ever."

"He's just a--"

"--Little sore about--"

"--The whole thing."

"He'll get over it eventually," I stated with a sad smile. "Meanwhile, he'll just have to deal with it."

"Very--"

"--Heartless."

"No," I laughed. "Just realistic."

"What are you doing today?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"I'm going to be touring London, taking pictures," I stated with a smile. "I might visit Roger at some point if I get bored. It's my day off, so who knows."

"Who's Roger?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"He's a wizard that owns a tattoo shop in muggle London," I replied lightly. "I've known him since before I started Hogwarts."

"The train's about to leave," Mrs. Weasley announced to us pointedly.

"That's my cue," I chuckled as I pulled away from them. "I have to get going before I lose the good lighting."

"Are you sure you'll be all right alone today?" Hermione asked, pulling me away before Mrs. Weasley could interrogate me over what I meant.

"I'll be fine," I stated before leaning down and pecking her on her cheeks. "You need only worry about yourself."

"I worry about you more than for my own welfare," she stated before pulling away, shoving me toward the exit. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Don't I always?" I chuckled mischievously, before waving her and the others off and disappearing through the exit, into the muggle world, and out of the train station.

It wasn't hard to disappear when you're as good at it as me. I didn't hide the fact that I was unusually good at it nor never showing it. It was just something I chose to acknowledge and keep others guessing with.

Which is why Anicetus kept on insisting on hanging all over me.

The glamour that I put up immediately helped as well. Wandless magic, when forced to be concealed, cannot be detected as I learned during my escapades as a thief. It was dead useful, knowledge-wise.

I walked past a large window filled with antiques and noticed my look. I looked the same, but with a different coloring. My hair was silvery-white and remained in its anime spiked look while my eyes had turned a bright amber while my skin looked darker. I smirked lightly before taking out my camera and beginning my day.

Lunch rolled around quickly enough and I decided to visit a certain tattoo shop owner with a smile. I entered the building, carrying two bottles of soda and a medium pizza as a peace offering. Roger met me with a wicked smile and bright eyes as he finished up the person he was just tattooing.

"How are you, Suren?" he asked as he spotted the scar on my forehead with a grin.

"I'm all right," I chuckled. "I come offering pizza and soda."

"Great," he replied, laughing as the person paid and left. "I'm starving."

"As am I, dear friend," I chuckled as we headed over to the couches in the back room that was separated from the equipment after he closed the shop for lunch. I had dropped the glamour at that point.

"So how is your friend Hermione?" he asked. "No problems with her piercings or tattoo?"

"None whatsoever," I replied as I opened my soda bottle and took a swig. "She loves the tattoo. You did an absolutely great job on it."

"As always," he stated with arrogance before shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth, closing his eyes with pleasure.

I followed by munching on my own slice. "How's the shop?"

"It's been doing really well recently," he stated. "I think there's been an influx of witches and wizards lately in here."

"Really?" I asked with a hint of surprise. "That's rather odd."

"Apparently there's a rumor that the Boy-Who-Lived has gotten a tattoo," he explained with a roll of his eyes. "I'm guessing that he dropped the glamour on his tattoo recently." He leaned around to look behind my ear. "Ah, yes, he did."

"Yeah, well, it's magically draining to keep up the spell," I joked with a pointed look. One time without a glamour spell and everyone starts getting a tattoo. It could've been fake and they would've still done it. Lately, I had kept up the glamour though except today was one of those days I didn't. "I don't know where they got off thinking you did the design however."

"Must be a lucky guess," he replied with a sheepish smile.

"You've been advertising again," I accused with a shrewd smile.

"Well you can't very well blame me," he replied with a smirk. "You're an idol of our world."

"I didn't need reminding," I muttered darkly, shooting him a glower.

"If it makes you happy, I'll give you your next tattoos for free," he stated with a sheepish grin.

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" I laughed as I finished another slice of pizza.

"Thought you might like that offer," he chuckled. "How's Mira?"

"She's fine," I replied with a roll of my eyes. "And no, she's not interested."

"One day, mate," he chuckled, leering at the drawing of her he had on the wall. "One day."

"In a cold and empty hell," I pointed out with an amused smile. I shook my head, laughing. "You're obsessed."

"That woman is my muse," he explained dramatically. "She makes my head turn and rocks my world."

"One night of unbridled passion and you've become like this," I chuckled. "I wonder what will happen the next time you two shag."

"I'll marry that woman," he stated seriously, nodding in certainty.

"I'll remind myself to tell her that," I stated in mock seriousness. "I'll just have to make sure Amar's nowhere around to say it though."

"You think he'd kill me?" he asked with confusion.

"She's his sister," I explained in all seriousness. "Imagine if you slept with Hermione or Veronica. Think of what I would do."

He grimaced. "You're absolutely right as much as I hate to admit it."

"Good," I laughed. "At least I got the point across."

"You always get your point across," he stated with a laugh. "No matter how physical it gets."

"OI!" I snapped in indignation. "I do not get that physical."

"Oh, of course not, cupcake," he chuckled jokingly.

"I'll not dignify that with a reply," I chuckled, sticking out my tongue in childish humor.

"Whatever you say, cupcake," he chortled before we went to silently eating the rest of the pizza.

It was an hour later that we finished the pizza and soda and started talking shop while he tattooed the next person on his schedule. I laughed as the person tried to keep up with the conversation, but was obviously trying not to look in pain at the same time. Roger glowered at me, trying to shush me. When he finished with the third person is when I got bored and started to look at his designs on the walls in the front room. I chuckled as I noted the paw prints that seemed to be obsessively strewn in various places on the wall.

Roger walked up behind me and ruffled my hair as he finished closing up the shop completely. "Do you want to get one of these or should we go dancing?"

"Let's ink, I think," I laughed as I pointed out the only normal paw print (which actually was a coyote's print, if I was assuming correctly) on the wall. "Low on the left hip?"

"Good place, methinks," he replied, taking me to the back to get started. "Remove shirt."

"Bet you've been wanting to say that all day," I teased, making him smirk at me before shoving me into the chair.

"Don't get your hopes up, imp," he stated as he got a clean needle out with new ink after tracing the design over my hipbone. "Though you look good with the start of those abs, I'm still into the femme."

"Sadly," I joked with a grin.

Some time later, he finished. He helped me up from the chair and patted me on the back after going through the usual instructions of taking care of the tattoo. I nodded and chuckled.

"So now can we go dancing?" he asked, pouting playfully. "I've got to do something active tonight."

"All right, but only for the next hour," I conceded as I pulled on my shirt as we left the shop after cleaning up. "Any ideas?"

"How about that Seven Sins in Sinner Alley?" he suggested mischievously. "I've heard you and the owner are close mates."

"I suppose you could say that," I chuckled, shaking my head as we headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Let's eat first though," he stated quickly. "I'm paying since you got lunch."

"Whatever, mate," I laughed as we placed orders as soon as we arrived and went to sit down together in the darker of corners.

"Your guardians aren't worried about not seeing you today?" he asked after the food arrived.

"No," I replied with a soft smile. "They know I'll be home on time. Anywise, if they needed me, they would've owled. Remus is out doing some stuff while Amar was held up in a big news conference out in Scotland. Mira's been busy with the food ordering for this one big wedding we're catering for later next month."

"Sounds like you got the good of it all," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm just trying to stay out of everyone's hair," I stated with a small smile.

"And where's that tasteful Veronica?" he asked with a smirk.

"She's visiting her grandma in France for the week, missing the first week of school just to visit that old buzzard," I answered with a wave of my hand. "The girl is no doubt going to jump me when she gets back."

"Why's that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"She'll want to know about all the local get-togethers amongst the group we hang out with," I replied with a lop-sided grin. "Too bad I'm not attending them for the time being. I'm using the next few weeks as a major catch up for the work I need to do before getting to my level."

"I'm sure you're not that far behind," he chuckled.

"I'm not," I pointed out in agreement. "I'm just trying to graduate early."

"That makes sense," he conceded. "What're you planning on doing after that?"

"I'm thinking about getting my license for tattooing and piercing," I replied sheepishly. "That is before I continue on my work in photography." I gave him a bright smile. "Amar set up a dark room down in the basement for us to use. It's rather wicked."

"I'll hire you," he assured me with a warm smile. "I enjoy having you around anywise. I'm sure my other worker will like you too."

"Really?" I asked cheerfully.

"Sure," he answered, laughing. "You have this way of making people liking you against their will."

"I doubt I'm that good," I laughed with mirth.

"And you're a damn fine artist," he chuckled. "Especially lately. I like the pictures of those sketches you sent me."

"Glad to hear that," I chuckled as I hurriedly finished the food and butterbeer.

"I still have to introduce you to the wizarding inks that I use," he stated thoughtfully. "Perhaps the next time you visit I'll have you mess around with them. How's that sound?"

"I suppose it sounds all right," I conceded cheerfully as he finished the last of his meal and went to pay for it. He had been showing me how to work with a needle and ink since the last summer when I snuck off to see him.

He dragged me out of the chair once he returned and dragged me along with him as we headed to the back. After the wall disappeared, we headed toward Sinner Alley without pause. It was a few minutes before we entered Seven Sins.

In the wizarding world, the teenagers weren't exactly restricted from going out, getting tattoos, dancing in clubs. It was an oddity, to be quite honest. In fact, I scanned the laws carefully about ten times when I realized this.

It didn't say much for the wizarding world. That, or all the kids are bloody prudes like their elders except for the rare few. I couldn't really tell since my study of it was sort of proven inconclusive.

"Billiard tables?" he asked, bouncing about excitedly like a child.

"I'm going to win," I laughed as he tugged me over to them.

"I seriously doubt that," he stated with a serious tone. He gave me a pointed look. "And no cheating!"

"Who said anything about cheating?" I asked with a casual tone, catching the cue stick he tossed to me without looking up.

"How do you do that?" he asked with a note of curiosity.

"What?" I asked with surprise. "Catch it?" He nodded. "I don't know. I just know when something is being thrown at me. Oliver Wood, the bloke who was captain of my house team, used to throw things at me all the time. He even did it in the hallways just to keep me up to par."

He gave a bark of laughter at the thought of me having to catch everything being thrown at me. I shook my head, grinning, before making the break shot after setting down my bag to rest on the chair nearby. I set up a electric-like ward over it to make sure nobody steals it.

"So what happened to this whole _I want to dance_ vibe?" I asked as I tossed him the cue stick after missing.

"I'm feeling a bit competitive," he replied as he shot the ball into the pocket and missed the next. "And because it's not everyday that an eleven year old beats you at Eight-Ball."

"It's your own fault to make such ill-conceived notions," I replied with a smirk as I got two balls into the pockets before missing.

"Figure I was still a bit high after that spectacular shag," he chuckled mischievously. "Gah! To be in the presence of that minx!"

"I didn't need a reminder," I laughed as he missed again and tossed me the cue.

Another two. "I don't know how you're so good at this," he muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. "You told me it was your first time when you were eleven."

"It was," I conceded. "But I just know about something that you do not."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked with a mocking sneer.

"I know my angles rather well," I answered seriously as I shot another ball into the pocket.

He roared with laughter after I brushed past him, bumping my hip against his member jokingly and shooting another ball into a pocket. I missed the next one and he took over, shaking with laughter as he did so. He missed again because he was laughing so hard.

"You're such a tease," he chortled in amusement as I missed the next shot, tossing him the cue stick.

"Really?" I asked with surprise. I pointed at myself. "Me? Surely not."

"Yes, you," he chuckled, shooting another ball into a pocket.

"Oh, fine," I conceded with a wicked smile as he missed the last. I got the last ball in and smiled triumphantly. "I win."

"Cheeky bastard," he muttered with bemusement.

I looked at my watch and chuckled, "Cheeky bastard I may be, but late one I am not."

"You've got to leave?" he asked with surprise. "I didn't think we took that long."

"You'd be surprise how much time likes to run when you're having a good go of it," I replied wisely as I gathered my bag after dropping the ward. "I'll see you later, mayhap?"

"Perhaps," he conceded. "Call me when you get a chance. I'd like to know when you plan on trying to get your license."

"Plan on doing so," I chuckled as we both gave each other a brotherly hug before I tried disappeared out of the club only to be yanked back with a strong familiar arm about my waist.

"Hold on," he grumbled as he let go of me and waved off to the bartender.

I rolled my eyes and waited as he finished talking to someone about guidelines. Narrowing my eyes, I watched the man check things off on his list as they talked and I quirked a brow at the number of things on the list. I looked around and spotted the nearest reporter that I had noticed earlier taking pictures of Roger and I. I gestured drink to Anicetus who nodded as he continued talking.

I went to the bar and ordered a bottle of water much to the man's amusement. I rolled my eyes and handed over the money before making my rounds of the place, noting the things on the list and check marking them in my mind. Everything on the list was definitely being done in the club. Obsessively so.

I went to sit near the reporter, not hiding the fact of my presence. Roger came over to join me after he caught sight of me during his dance with an exotic blonde. I chuckled as he looked at me in confusion.

"Hey, Roger, I'm waiting for my friend to finish up," I chuckled in reply. "He'll be done in a few minutes, then we'll leave."

"So how do you like the club?" he asked after returning from the bar with a couple shots of tequila and catching sight of the reporter nearby watching us.

"I like it," I replied. "Really clean and friendly to boot." I shot him a confused glance. "I've heard the Ministry has been harassing this place constantly due to guidelines or whatnot. I don't see how that can be though. It looks better than those other clubs we've been to. Actually, I rather prefer this one."

"Good to note," he chuckled with amusement. "It's really great. I can't understand why they're harassing this one so much either. The other club, Drake, is absolutely appalling if you know what I mean. So is White Lies and Murdock's."

"Don't need to tell me," I chuckled darkly. "Rather hang myself than go in those places again."

Roger smiled darkly and quirked a brow as we watched the reporter hurriedly leave the club. I leaned back in my chair and took a swig of the water. I smirked lazily.

"So how was I?" I asked with a twinkling gaze.

"Dialed in," he replied. "We're right about those clubs though. Don't know why the places haven't been shut down. All three are filthy and disgusting. And the clientele don't leave much to the imagination."

"Thanks for the help," I stated as I noticed Anicetus finish talking with the man and heading over in the bar's direction.

He was whispering in the bartender's ear before heading to the back where he lived and returned with a large folder and a bag slung about his shoulder. Heading toward us, Roger quickly downed his shots. I rolled my eyes at the tattoo artist with amusement.

"Ready?" I asked with a smile as Anicetus wrapped his arm about the back of my chair.

"Now I am," he chuckled as I slid out of the seat and nodded to Roger who nodded in reply before disappearing with his shot glasses back to the bar.

Anicetus wrapped an arm about my shoulders and we left the club quickly enough. We got some peculiar glances as we went through the pub before disappearing into the real world. He apparated us to the house and we entered quickly. I called a greeting before heading upstairs, placing my stuff down and setting Isa in her cage where she proceeded to curl up on the warm rock.

I turned when I heard Anicetus enter the room and proceed to put his large folder on my desk. I shook my head as I went to pull out some clothes for bed, but I placed them on the chair instead and gathered my two canisters of film and headed downstairs. Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table, discussing something as I walked past, waving at them before heading down to the basement and into the darkroom. It took me half an hour to finish developing the film and placing it in a dryer, hoping to return later to check on it.

Hurrying back up to the kitchen, I found myself watching as all three men were arguing over a card game. I stepped into the room slowly and caught sight of Mira laughing at the sink as she washed off the chicken before spreading a spice over them. She caught sight of me and told me to go turn on the barbeque.

It was half an hour later that we started dinner. As I was still growing and always moving, I ate again. To my constant annoyance, all three men swiped food off of my plate. I stabbed Sirius with a fork and once again later. Anicetus though kept making sure I was eating more than my worth.

"Where's Asha?" I asked as I went to put my plate in the sink.

"In the back yard," Sirius replied with a chuckle. "She was running about the house madly."

"I'll go see to her," I stated before heading out and catching sight of Nitya chasing the ginger furred pup about the yard.

I scooped the puppy up with a smile and greeted her. Nitya rubbed herself about my legs before heading inside to pester the men. I carried the happily panting, doggish grinning pup as she yipped in contentment, making me grin. When I set her down on the floor, she raced away and returned with one of her doggy toys.

I chuckled, "You have way too much energy."

I took the toy in my grasp after sitting in front of her once we were both upstairs and played a tugging war with her for the time being. I was laughing as she shook the toy away from my grasp violently with puppy yips, growls, and snarls. I could hear all three of my snakes hissing, cheering on the puppy enthusiastically. Once she made it clear that it was her toy and was triumphant, she pounced on my hand and nipped at it.

"OI!" I shouted in surprise, laughing. "No biting!"

She gave me a doggish grin in reply before jumping onto her toy again. Nawing on it with a cute look up at me. She returned her attention to the toy. I stole the toy back with a grin. I held it out of her reach. She jumped at it and whined in annoyance. I let out another laugh.

Nitya tackled the puppy out of nowhere and they both slid under the bed in result. I could hear playful growls and hisses. I started laughing in surprise before rolling my eyes and getting to my feet. I took off my shirt and yanked off my shoes before heading toward the bathroom. I made sure the charm to protect the tattoo was still working and paused at the sound of a pained yelp.

Returning, I lowered myself to the ground and yanked the two off from under the bed. I growled at the sight of slashes across the puppy's muzzle. I shook my head at Nitya and shook her by her neck in a gesture of anger. She mewed in reply.

"Okay, here's the plan," I stated with a glare at the two. "No more rough play with each other until you've learned not to injure the other, understood?" Nitya mewed again and I got to my feet before tossing her out in the hall where she gracefully landed on her feet. "You need to be playful, not hurtful, Nitya. Now go downstairs." She went reluctantly, tail swishing in annoyance. "Let's get that looked at, shall we?" I ran my fingers gently over her muzzle after I put her in the cradle of my arms. She whimpered. "Let's go see Mira, then."

I headed downstairs and noticed Mira sitting at the table, drinking a strong brew of Columbian coffee. I noticed the men were talking silently amongst themselves. I knelt to the side of Mira's chair.

"Your cat doesn't understand no foul play," I chided as I caught sight of the cat in her lap.

"I see," she replied, running a hand over Asha's muzzle.

Nitya raced out of her lap and into Remus's when Mira gave the feline a pointed look. She got to her feet and gestured me to follow. Together we patched up the muzzle as best we could without resorting to magic. You didn't use magic on young animals. It never mixed well apparently.

"New tattoo I see," she murmured softly as she rechecked our work. The tattoo was under the same glamour the clan badge was currently under.

"Roger owes me for using me for advertisement means," I murmured in reply.

"I see," she stated with a smile. "I think she'll be fine now."

"Okay," I muttered with relief as I scooped the puppy back into my arms, earning a lick to my chin in reply. I held her to my eye level and she licked the tip of my nose. "You need to know when not to wrestle with the big and bad, Asha." She barked happily in reply. I lowered her and shook my head. "I know you know that, but let's not have a repeat. Now let's get you into your bed. You've had enough excitement for one day, methinks."

I returned to my room and put her into her little bed. She circled in it before collapsing. She let out an adorable yawn and closed her eyes. The tip of her tongue peaked out, making me grin and roll my eyes.

Before I could turn, I knew that my stalker was behind me. I turned slowly, looking up at him with a smile. He returned it before brushing past me to sit at my desk to work on whatever was in that folder.

For once, it confused me. Did he just brush pass me instead of jump me? Was this intentionally done to throw me off guard? Was I going to just stand here and analyze it? No.

I shook my head, catching the wicked grin on his face before going to take a shower after retrieving my clothes that he tossed onto my bed. I showered quickly and returned to my room, dressed in boxers under baggy navy blue sweats. I went over to check on the puppy who was sleeping peacefully before noting that the lamp at the desk was on while the overhead was shut off.

"Shite," I cursed.

I hurriedly changed into a pair of jeans and pulled on a random shirt because there was no way I was going down to my darkroom in just sweats and quickly made my way down to the basement, leaving the door above slightly ajar. I used the light table to go through the pictures and snip them into strips, placing them in plastic holders. I heard footsteps an hour later just as I was finishing up and turning everything off. I looked up in confusion. As Amar wasn't here, who on earth would be coming down here?

"Hello?" I called while blinking in the dark, grasping my scissors to me in a tight grip. "Ani, is that you?"

Footsteps hit the concrete floor and I backed up into the light table, fumbling for the light switch on the wall beside it. I cursed as I heard the footsteps come closer. The red lights of the room flicked on immediately once I flicked the switch.

To my utter surprise, there stood Snape. I gaped in shock. Then I glowered.

"You don't come down into a private darkroom without permission," I growled as I went about gathering my folder filled with film strips and placing it in a drawer nearby.

"I'll try to remember that," he replied as he peered at the pictures hanging by clips on a thread that went about the room. "Did you take these?"

"Yes," I conceded sheepishly, feeling very exposed. "At least on that wall, I did."

I noted he was looking at the photos of Anicetus sleeping that I had taken. I felt my tension grow as I noticed several of him. How many did I have of that bloody wolf?

Not many came down here besides Amar and I. It was our private sanctuary. At the moment, I felt very vulnerable amongst Amar's and my own photos.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" I asked as I put the scissors away hesitantly as I wondered if I should keep them with me or not.

"The Headmaster asked me to come and collect you," he replied darkly.

"He never does seem to understand that you have more important things to do rather than waste time on me, does he?" I chuckled as I went to turn off the drying machine.

"No, he does not," he reluctantly agreed as he peered at the photos, wandering about the room slowly.

"If I say no, are you still going to take me to the school?" I asked, watching him closely.

"I'm under orders to retrieve you," he replied as he turned to look over his shoulder at me.

"That still doesn't answer my question," I stated with annoyance as I made my way around the room and closer to the stairs.

"I think the answer would be obvious," he replied, watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

"It was," I conceded softly as I took one step up and another, slowly. "I just wanted some clarification."

"You do realize I know what you're doing," he stated with a smirk.

"I wasn't exactly hiding what I was doing, now was I?" I replied as I glared at the wall behind him.

The lights went out and I could hear him stalk toward me. I stumbled back and rolled off the steps to the side, watching him as he went up. I tried not to breathe as he did so.

A hand grasped in my hair and jerked me to my feet and I yelled in anger and lashed up with a right hook that connected. The hand let me go and I climbed the stairs hastily, taking the fight to a higher ground. I dodged a stunner on the way up. I hit the ground a second later and was yanked back, I turned and kicked. I heard a grunt while he went flying into the side wall with muffled yell. I scrambled to my feet, raced up the stairs, and found myself jerked into a set of arms.

"Ani," I breathed in relief as I recognized his scent.

I noticed Mira had stunned Snape while Remus and Sirius retrieved him, dragging him into the house, bickering on what they could do with him. I breathed, trying to shake the adrenaline. He put me at arm's length.

"Are you all right?" he asked seriously, leaning down to look in my eyes.

"Just a bit shaky," I replied with nervous cheer. "Still feeling the adrenaline."

"Oh, is that right?" he whispered huskily, pulling me closer.

"Keep to yourself, you animal," I chuckled as I started to finally calm down. "We've got an interrogation to deal with."

"Spoilsport," he called as I yanked away from him and headed into the house with him slowly following behind.

"You know if you don't answer my questions immediately, I will be forced to bite you," Mira stated mischievously from the kitchen table where they gathered about Snape who was tied to a chair.

"I have a better idea," I inserted, joining them after grabbing a pair of scissors and stalking forward.

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked with unease as he looked at the scissors in my hand.

"Something I've been wanting to do since I first met this man," I replied with a quirky grin. I snatched Sirius's wand and waved it, making Snape's hair soaping wet. I turned to Sirius with a sheepish smile. "Can you summon me a comb?"

"Er… sure," he replied before doing so after I handed back his wand.

"Thanks," I muttered as I grasped the comb and started combing out Snape's hair as Remus started laughing.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" Snape snarled as he struggled to get away.

I leaned about the side of him and flicked him on his broken nose with the comb, causing him to let out a yelp of pain. "Shut up and stop struggling."

I started to cut his hair while humming merrily. Snape kept growling and snarling threats as the two Marauders leaned into each other, laughing. Anicetus watched with amusement as he sat at the table casually. Mira covered her mouth and looked away. I finished within twenty minutes. It was short and simple. I smiled triumphantly to myself as I banished the left over hair on the ground away.

"See that wasn't so bad," I chuckled, patting him on the head with mock affection. "There, there. All over now."

"I hate you," he muttered while glaring at me.

I smiled cheerfully in return. "You should heed some advice: Never attack me in my darkroom without my permission."

He sneered. "I'm beginning to see reason."

"Oh, that's good," I chuckled before I let my features go completely blank. "Now what part of _I've withdrawn_ do you and that geezer not grasp?"

"I clearly grasped the concept, he didn't," he replied darkly, sneering in reply.

"Don't make me hit you again," I stated with a serious expression.

"Please hit him again," Anicetus chuckled in glee.

I turned to him and shot him an amused smile. "Do you get off on me hitting others?"

"I love it when you're violent," he replied, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Dogs."

"That's wolf to you," he stated with mild annoyance.

I shook my head and returned to looking at Snape who was currently looking between Anicetus and I with a calculating gaze. "So, Severus, how about we call it a night and let us all rest on this whole situation? Perhaps we'll visit the Headmaster tomorrow?"

"Excuse me?" he asked with faint surprise.

"I don't believe I stuttered," I stated with amusement. "I think we should call it a night. You can stay tied up or you can sleep on the couch. I'm sure Mira will not mind seeing as she looks like she wants to jump your bones--OW!" She smacked me behind the head with a disgruntled smile.

"I do not mind," she stated as she looked at me with the same smile with narrowed eyes.

"Just so we're clear, there will be no kiddy-napping in the night," I growled warningly. "Understood?"

"Yes," he hissed in reply.

"Oh, one more thing," I stated with a cheery grin.

"What?" he sneered unpleasantly.

I grabbed him by the nose and jerked it back into place, making him let out an almighty yell of pain. I let go and gave him a vicious grin. I could hear Sirius and Remus give surprised sounds.

I turned away and yawned. Anicetus got to his feet and brushed past me. I turned to watch him disappear up the stairs. I waved at them all and headed off to bed after Mira nodded with a small smile.

I entered the room to find it empty and shook my head as I heard the shower going. I switched back into my sweats from earlier and slipped into the bed. Shortly after, Anicetus stepped into the room and slipped under of the covers beside me. His hair was damp and felt good against my skin as it brushed against me.

I suddenly started laughing. He turned to look at me. An almost expectant look appeared on his face as I shook with laughter before burying my face into his chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked after three minutes of my constant laughing.

"How many pranks do you think Sirius and Uncle Remy could get him with before dawn?" I snickered.

"Why?" he asked, shaking his head, chuckling. "You want to join in?"

"No," I laughed, running my hand over his stomach. "I'm just curious."

"I don't think they'll do anything with the talking that they both received from that crazy vampire," he chuckled. "Which reminds me, how did you meet the famous Singh Siblings?"

"I think I was seven," I began the story and continued. I finished with, "And of course he made me this huge sandwich that I could barely even eat. Even if my family wasn't starving me, they gave me very little. Not even bare essentials. I've a theory that my magic took care of me instead."

"Why didn't you tell someone?" he asked, running his hand in a gentle caress down the side of my face.

"My Uncle and Aunt made sure everyone thought me some juvenile and compulsive liar," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Right now they wouldn't be too off the mark excluding the liar bit, but back then I wouldn't even touch trouble or go near it. I stayed out of trouble as much as possible. Trouble meant something would happen to me." I started to chuckle. "Trouble started tailing me when I received my first letter from Hogwarts." I sighed, frowning. "Do you think I'll have a quiet life?"

"Personally, I'd rather like to hear you," he teased.

"And, of course, I'd end up with the insinuating werewolf," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Scream, moan, groan, pant, mewl, whimper, whine, howl, growl, snarl, yelp, yip," he started naming off before grunting when I poked him a bit harshly in his side.

"Pervert," I growled.

"Preferably in Arabic and Parseltongue," he chuckled. "And that other language that I'm sure isn't Arabic that you only talk in with Amar when you're both discussing important things."

"Hindi," I replied, shrugging slightly. "Arabic is usually what we use in front of all of you. Hindi's Mira and Amar's mother tongue." I looked at him with confusion. "What's so interesting about Parseltongue? People tend to find it a bit creepy."

"You're incredibly sexy when you're hissing," he murmured, nuzzling the side of my face.

I rolled my eyes, "I am not sexy." I pushed him away. "And where do you get off thinking I'm sexy? I'm so not sexy. Rather the opposite. Completely and totally--"

"Suren-baby, shut up," he chuckled huskily before kissing me.

* * *

It was still dark outside when I woke the following morning. I slipped over the werewolf's sleeping form and grabbed an old shirt, socks, and shoes and put them on quickly. Then I slipped from my room and out of the house to do my morning run.

It was still dark when I returned to take a shower and get dressed in my light pair of jeans and long hemmed, tight fitting army green t-shirt. I had brown contacts in and resembled my father somewhat. I let Isa wind herself about my left shoulder and Bella around my right while Eva slithered up my left leg. I then went down to the kitchen. All three slithered away when I entered. Asha scrambled after me, panting with happiness. I let her go into the backyard.

I got out the eggs, bacon, and potatoes and started cooking a large breakfast for everyone to eat while setting a pot of water to boil with green tea inside. That is after I had turned on the CD player and let the current sitar disk play. I got out the apple cinnamon muffins and placed them on the table along with the fruit salad that I pulled out of the fridge. I finished cooking just as I heard Remus get up to shower. I heard Mira up and about getting ready in her own room just as I went to retrieve a blood packet from the outside fridge.

Placing the packet inside the fridge after I reentered the house, Snape sitting in the same chair he was in the last time I saw him. Then I went about preparing his plate and placing it in front of him. He growled as I did so.

"Morning, luv," Anicetus greeted as he entered the kitchen casually and went for a cup of tea before assembling his own plate and coming over to sit in the chair next to Snape's.

He pulled me into his lap after I reached for a pear and a muffin for the small extra plate that I had carried. I looked at Snape, "Would you like some green tea, sir?"

"That would be nice," he said carefully, trying to discern the situation.

I left the werewolf's lap in retrieval of two cups of tea. Then I returned, sitting willingly in the man's lap. I didn't have it in me to put up much of a fight with the older man. I'm vexed to admit that, but it was true. I just didn't feel up to fighting with anyone today. In fact, I felt kind of put out, so to speak. However that didn't mean I was going to let anyone push me around though.

He nuzzled the back of my neck before returning to his food. I ate my food quietly while thinking over the different scenarios that could take place during the meeting today. Anicetus had somehow finished before me and was about to reach for the second half of my muffin when I slapped his hand away unconsciously, drawing a chuckle from him.

"You seriously need to learn that if it's on my plate, it's mine," I muttered quietly before taking a sip of my tea.

I just reached for the second half only to find it missing. I looked down at the plate in confusion before glaring at a certain other werewolf sitting across from me. His bright amber eyes glinted mischievously while smiling with an obvious mouthful of the second half of that bloody muffin.

"I'm strapping one of those zap collars on the both of you," I muttered in annoyance. "That way when you steal my food, I press the button and you will be zapped."

Anicetus nuzzled my neck again as he tightened the arm about my middle, "Don't speak that way, luv."

"I think a firm hand will be necessary if you two don't stop with the stealing of _my _food," I stated matter-of-factly as I turned to look at him, accidentally brushing my lips against his.

"But it's so fun to steal your food," he replied, bumping his nose against mine. "Besides, you're absolutely adorable when you're angry."

"You're mental," I stated seriously before turning back to the apple that I had set on my plate beforehand. I quirked an eyebrow at the wolf across from me that chewed on it. "Moony, I'm going to tattle on you to Padfoot."

"He'd be doing the same thing, pup," Remus stated with a chuckle.

I muttered curses in Arabic before taking the finished dishes to the sink and cleaning them as Mira walked in, gathered her blood pack from the fridge, and bit into it. I rolled my eyes at the disgusted mutters from the two werewolves. I put the plates away after drying them and then went back to the table in retrieval of my cup of tea to find it also empty. I growled as I stalked toward the pot and poured another glassful.

I downed the cup before cleaning and drying it as well and putting it away. I then went upstairs to brush my teeth. After doing so, I ran into Anicetus as he was about to enter the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as he blocked my path and allowed myself to be stuck. I went to sit on the sink and watch as he brushed his own teeth with a toothbrush that magically appeared out of nowhere. He put it next to mine after he was finished. I rolled my eyes before he picked me up, threw me yelling over his shoulder, and headed back downstairs.

"Mira! Make Satan Spawn put me down!" I shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Now, now," she laughed. "No horse playing in the kitchen."

"It's not my fault that he wants to be a Neanderthal!" I laughed as he placed me on my feet.

"It's Homo Lupis to you, Surendra," he joked as he tried to snatch me about the waist.

I dodged him as Mira said, "Suren, do go upstairs and retrieve your book bag. I want you to work on your assignments while I talk to your ex-Headmaster privately."

I dodged past the werewolf again and hurried upstairs to collect my things and threw them in a book bag before grabbing my black leather jacket and throwing it in the bag. I then pulled on socks and boots before heading out of my room with the bag and going back downstairs to the kitchen. I noticed Sirius sitting and eating with the rest.

As it was still too early to go to the school, I made Snape accompany me down to the darkroom as to avoid any confrontations. He quirked a brow and watched me with a disgruntled expression as I got out the binder filled with the negatives and turned on the light table. I flicked on the CD player nearby; it let out a tribal beat that would be appropriate for belly dancing. It was soft enough to talk over without complaints.

"For now you can just go through the photos, I'm going to take awhile in getting some of these prepared," I responded as he cleared his throat pointedly.

It took me several minutes to get a dozen slips of photo paper with images on them with the machine nearby after turning off the light table. I motioned Snape to follow and handed him a tool to help with the stuff we were going to do.

"Since we have a lot of time till breakfast starts at Hogwarts, we'll just develop these here pictures," I stated with a smile. "Don't take down the ward, by the way. It's to keep the chemicals at a decent temperature. Don't flash any lights while we're doing this, understand?"

"I believe I've gotten that idea a long time ago," he sneered as I handed him half the pictures.

"Now the instructions are on the wall with the times we're supposed to leave them in there," I explained, pointing at the wall nearby that had a red light flashing toward it. "Keep an eye on the clock when you're doing this. Now follow me." I placed one photo in the first tub and started swishing the watery substance over it. He followed. "This is called agitating. Do this every time you put it in these tubs. Now keep an eye on the clock and do one photo at a time. It's a bit easier though more time consuming."

"You're making me do this why?" he asked with a glare.

"Do you really want to start a fight with two werewolves, an innocent convict, and a woman this early in the morning?" I asked with a glower. "I mean, get real. I'm saving the kitchen from the lack of control on all your parts." I shot him an amused glance. "Innocent convict is such an oxymoron."

"Indeed," he sneered.

I looked up as I heard Asha whining for attention at the foot of the stairs. I smiled as I looked over at her. "Asha, you're not supposed to be down here." A whine. "I see. Is Nitya around?" Another whine. "Did she hurt you?" A happy bark. I heaved a sigh. "I don't know what to do with you two."

"You do realize that you're conversing with a canine, Potter?"

"Do I look like a maroon?" I growled at him as I placed the photo into the next tub. Snape followed my actions. "And it's not like you can't talk to animals. You just have to be able to set aside some pride and sink to their level." I smirked up at him. "But I can see where that would be difficult for even you to do."

"Like you're one to talk," he sneered.

"And the name's Dalca-Singh," I stated lightly, ignoring his bad mood effectively for the time being. "And stop being so damn hardcore; it's a waste of time and energy." I shot him a smirk. "And it's counterproductive. Be happy. Share sweets. It's quite beneficial in the long run."

"There was a rumor of you being adopted, but no one could prove it," he stated after a pregnant silence in thought. We had already moved to developing the fourth picture in our stacks.

"There are ways of keeping things quiet," I chuckled darkly. I smirked at him. "My private life is just that: Private. It's nobody's business with what happens to me or what I may be doing." I frowned slightly. "However this whole gig can be useful when required as we will most certainly see in the news this morning if I'm correct."

"Oh, and what did the Golden Boy do exactly?" he sneered with a suspicious glare.

"I've become a bit of a rebel," I chuckled jokingly as I put the photo into the wash before going to start the next one. Asha whined as she laid down, looking mournfully up at us. I chuckled. "Don't worry, Asha-baby, we're almost finished." She perked up at that and gave us a doggy grin.

We finished the last of the pictures soon enough and had waited until the last were finished in the wash before pulling them out. I turned on the machine behind me and ran the photos through, getting them dry in the process. I shut off the machine once I was finished before going to hang the new ones up on the line.

"And that's how you develop a photo," I stated cheerfully as he went to peer up at them. "The sink is over there if you want to wash your hands. I suggest you do if you dislike the smell of the chemicals." I heard him do just that as I peered at the different color-toned pictures I had of Anicetus sleeping.

I looked up when I heard someone coming down the stairs. "Are you two quite finished down here?"

Mira appeared a second later, her eyes glinting red as she stepped into view, scooping up Asha in the process. Snape looked up as he dried off his hands and I could barely detect a tinge of blush making itself known across his face. I pursed my lips, trying not to smile as I walked past him and started washing my own hands before drying them off and grabbing my book bag. I took down a silver-toned picture of Anicetus, a picture of Charlie and Ron sleeping on the couch together that Amar took and I had developed and had copies of, and one of the recently developed ones by me and followed them up the stairs, turning everything wandlessly off.

"Are those for Hermione?" Mira asked as we went into the house.

"Yes," I answered with a smile. "She wanted some pictures for her photo album." I took Asha out of her arms once I slid the pictures into my binder's plastic cover. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes," she replied. "Sirius is going to be gone today though. He wanted to check on his old family home for the time being. Remus is going to go with him."

"And Anicetus is doing what exactly?" I asked with a frown.

"Oh, he'll be coming with," she laughed in reply, sashaying ahead of me. I noticed Snape watching her.

"You know, you ought to stop drooling," I hissed to him with a smirk.

I hurried ahead, gathering my snakes and putting them out in the garden for the time being. Isa, however, insisted on coming along for the ride. I allowed her. I was surprised as Asha leapt out of my arms and raced upstairs and returned with her doggy toy from last night, wagging her short tail happily.

"Might as well bring you," I muttered as I scooped her up into my arms, noting that she was practically shaking with excitement. "Can't leave you by yourself. Who knows what will happen."

"Are we ready?" Anicetus asked as he entered the room, donning boots, dark blue fitted jeans, a black muscle shirt, and a stark white dress shirt with his hair braided over one shoulder.

"Yes," I replied, eyeing him with narrowed eyes.

We apparated to Hogsmeade and headed toward the castle at a casual pace. I noticed Isa peeking out of my book bag and watching everything carefully. Asha squirmed in my arms, trying to take in her surroundings like a normal, overjoyed puppy would. Anicetus had his arm wrapped about my shoulders, pulling me into his side while Mira followed Snape before racing ahead with a wide smile as she cast glances over the school. Though I knew she loved new places, I also knew she was mentally scanning for all possible places to do battle in case we happened upon a tight jam.

Knowing that it was probably breakfast for the school, we entered quietly as the early morning rush happened upon the Great Hall. We followed Mira into the Great Hall. She headed straight for the head table and stopped in front of Dumbledore with narrowed eyes. Dumbledore glanced over her shoulder and spotted me with a wide smile.

"It's lovely to see you again, Mr. Potter," he greeted cheerfully as he stood and came around the table to greet us. He looked over at Snape with a twinkling gaze. "I do love your new look, Severus. It suits you." Snape shot him a sneer and turned to glare at me before heading toward the table for the coffee pot. Anicetus's arm tightened about my shoulders. "It is nice to see you again, Ms. Singh."

"I'm sure," she replied with a frown. "I cannot say the same."

"Why's that?" he asked, playing the elderly innocent card too well.

"Seeing as you sent that disgruntled man to pick up my childe after we've specifically had him withdrawn would make it very obvious why I'm not happy, Mr. Dumbledore," she replied lightly, keeping her tone calm and severely polite.

"Perhaps we should go up to my office to discuss this?" he suggested after a moment of thought.

"Suren, let me handle this," Mira sighed heavily as she stepped forward before pulling Dumbledore into a private conversation. The two of them soon headed out of the hall together with Snape following reluctantly.

"So that leaves us to do what?" Anicetus asked as we both looked at each other before heading out of the hall. He took the puppy out of my arms.

"You do what you do and I'll go to a place somewhat quiet to stud--"

"SURENDRA!" I heard shouted across the hall as I noticed a blur of color jump onto my back and cling to me.

"Oi, Nigel," I gasped, laughing. "I didn't know you were attending this year."

"Isn't it great?" he asked excitedly. I could feel him twist to look over at Anicetus. "Hello, Mr. Abandonato, sir. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Nigel," he replied with a chuckle as he reached over to ruffle the younger boy's messy brownish-red hair.

"Have you caught Suren's tail, yet?" he asked in a most serious voice that made me shake with laughter as Anicetus grinned wickedly.

"Not yet, I'm afraid," he answered truthfully. "He insists on eluding me, but, I assure you, he won't be able to resist my charms for much longer."

"That's good," the younger boy stated cheerfully. "Then mum will be able to talk publicly about the two of you being together." He laughed. "You know that the older girls are always talking about the two of you."

"I've come to happen upon quite a few subjects that they talk about," I chuckled while rolling my eyes. "And I didn't even want to know half of them." I looked over my shoulder at the boy. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor," he answered proudly.

"And here I thought it would be Slytherin," I joked while the boy in question slid down off my back and grinned impishly up at me.

He followed my train of thought. "You planned those pranks, Mr. Serpent. I pulled them off."

"Quite right, Mr. Leo," I laughed as I ruffled his hair in amusement.

"Hermione told me you weren't going to be here for the school year," Nigel stated seriously. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I didn't get that point across too heavily for a certain Headmaster," I replied just as seriously. Then I grinned. "But not to worry. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Where are you going now?" he asked with a gloomy frown.

"I have to finish reading _**One Thousand and One Nights **_and finish the report I have to do on it and another on the rise and fall of the Roman Empire," I chuckled in amusement. "Now off you trot. Get some food into that wee stomach of yours. I want to see you grow a foot at least for this year alone."

"Like that's possible," Nigel muttered with a roll of his eyes before bidding us both farewell and leaving to talk with his year mates.

"OI! Suren!" I heard called from the house table the little bloke went to. I noticed Hermione dressed up in her Gryffindor robes and her hair was in bushy waves.

"What's up, doc?" I asked as I signaled Anicetus to follow, he shook his head and did so, handing Asha back to me.

I sat across from her, with Anicetus taking the seat to my left and opening up his accounting book to do work after setting up a ward to protect the book from all fatalities that could occur. She grinned in reply. "Nothing besides the fact that you're here and the current news article that has got everybody gossiping."

"What's in the news?" Anicetus asked with a frown, slyly snatching the paper away from Hermione.

"Harry was spotted clubbing," she laughed in reply. "Apparently the news reporter there trying to get the latest gossip overheard a conversation he was having with the renowned tattoo artist Roger Garwin." She shot me a mischievous glance as he read the article. "There's a picture of the two of you playing at the billiard table."

"That reminds me," I muttered as Anicetus started shaking with laughter while trying to determine whether he should glare or smile at me. I retrieved the photos and handed them to her. "I know you wanted some to start that album."

"These are perfect," she stated with a grin. "Thank you." She shot me a devilish smile. "I especially like the one of Anicetus."

"Excuse me?" the werewolf asked with a hint of surprise. She showed him the picture and his whole face lit up before he turned to look at me. "It looks amazing."

I blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "It's nothing really, but thanks anywise."

"You're too modest," Hermione laughed as she handed the photos to Ginny who just joined us.

"These are fantastic," the redheaded girl agreed with a grin. "Can I get a copies of Hermione and my two brothers?"

"Sure," I replied, ducking my head with an sheepish grin. "I'll send them when I can find the negatives."

"Thanks," she laughed as Asha jumped out of my arms and onto the ground, disappearing for the while.

"Aren't you going to go after the pup?" Anicetus asked as he wrote something down in his book.

"She'll be back in a moment," I stated as I looked around in confusion, losing sight of the ginger pup. "Or not."

She appeared in Daphne Greengrass's arms a second later. Daphne appeared to be cooing at Asha with a bright smile while her fellow Slytherin friend Theodore Nott rolled his eyes, muttering something. Hermione let out a laugh.

"That puppy will be uniting people one day," she sighed as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"At least I don't have to worry about her being in danger," I chuckled, keeping a close eye on the Slytherin table that my puppy was currently gathering attention at. "Daphne is a dog lover. I told her she could take Ani for a spin, but she didn't think it altogether nice to steal him away. I don't understand why though."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the sight of some of the girls grouping around the puppy, "Harry, I believe your fame and popularity rubs off on your familiars."

"It's a gift," I laughed with embarrassment.

I took Isa at her command and settled her on Anicetus who she coiled up on and dozed. She loved the unnatural warm skin that the werewolves offered. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the puppy admirers were overdoing the whole loving factor. I decided to head over and collect.

"I'll be back in a few," I chuckled, getting to my feet and leaving my bag with Anicetus who paused to look up at me with a smile.

I passed the Ravenclaw table and slipped a letter to Luna as I walked past, throwing a smile over my shoulder before continuing on my path. I made it over to Slytherin and tried to make my way through the crowd gathered about Daphne and the puppy. I rolled my eyes before letting out a loud, ear-ringing whistle that caused those nearest to cover their ears and jump back in surprise. Asha squirmed out of Daphne's arms and raced over to me. I scooped the puppy up, earning a lick to the chin in reply.

"Asha, you know you shouldn't use your powers of overt cuteness for evil," I chuckled as I looked down at her in my arms. She wiggled her tail excitedly and let out a cute bark in reply, giving me a doggish grin of pleasure as I scratched her ears.

"That's Potter's puppy?" one Slytherin asked in surprise.

"Cute puppy, Harry," Daphne laughed with a bright smile.

"Thanks," I replied as I sat next to her and handed the puppy back as she squirmed in my arms. "So what did I miss during the whole _love up the puppy_ marathon?"

Theo snorted, "You missed the flock of girls throwing all pride to the wind and making fools out of themselves over a dog."

"I see," I stated thoughtfully, grinning wolfishly. "But she is cute. Got to give the pup that."

"Indeed," he conceded while eyeing me with a sudden calculating stare. "What are you doing sitting at our table?"

"Seeing as I was almost sorted into Slytherin until I begged that bloody hat not to place me here," I replied with a roguish grin, "I'm like an honorary member." I gave him a playful pout. "You're not going to run me off, are you? It'd break my wee heart."

"Or the lack thereof," Cedric Diggory chuckled as he passed by, going to sit with his friends, "considering that he dissolved it with acid years ago." He shot a smirk over his shoulder at me as I rolled my eyes.

Daphne let out a laugh of mirth at that while Theo snorted in bemusement, "Always knew you were not a complete lion."

"Chimera, mate," I replied with a smirk as I retrieved an apple. "I'm just a cocktail of fun."

"And you're eating here why?" Pansy snootily asked as she sat next to Daphne, scratching the puppy's ears affectionately as the group dissipated slowly.

"See that tall, dark, and pretty specimen discussing something with Hermione?" I pointed out and she nodded. "He keeps swiping the food I put on my plate."

"Why does he do that?" she asked, turning to look back at me.

"He lives to irritate me so," I replied, smirking lazily as Hermione and Ginny looked over at us. "Oh, look. Wave." I waved cheerfully, causing Hermione to roll her eyes and Ginny to start laughing.

"They don't seem to care as much as the others in your house," Theo noted.

"They all must think I'm harboring a darker side," I chuckled, leaning forward onto the table with my forearms resting on the edge. I cocked my head to the side, grinning. "Too bad that they're right."

"You're terrible," Daphne laughed as Pansy left to rejoin Millicent a bit further up the table.

"What can I say?" I chuckled wickedly. "I can slither with the best of you snakes."

"You're unusually cheerful this morning," Theo pointed out with a grimace as Daphne and I laughed together.

"I'm always cheerful," I pointed out with a Cheshire smile. "But I always have to repress since we usually have Potions early in the morning. Uncle Sev would crucify me to the dungeon wall if I was bubbly bright with cheer."

"Uncle Sev?" he asked with a snort.

"Bonding time," I chuckled, nodding with a vicious grin. "Who did you think cut that hair of his?"

They burst into laughter. Daphne leaned into me, "Oh, you have brightened my day."

"I've always liked to please," I chuckled before looking up when I heard shouting from Gryffindor's table. "Why is it those stupid lions always have to start something in the morn?"

Theo shot me an amused look. "Care to explain that?"

"I never really understood it myself," I grumbled, shrugging. "It always seemed useless to fight over the silliness of things with the others in my house. I was much too into keeping a low profile."

"That never kept you away from detentions," Theo noted bluntly. "Or rumors, for that matter."

I shrugged, "Trouble follows me like a rabid dog." I smirked. "For a prime example, the one sitting at my ex-house's table."

Anicetus turned around to look at me with a pointed expression of annoyance. All werewolves hated to be referred as dogs by or around others. I had yet to understand why. I mean, they were apart of the dog family. Shouldn't they pride themselves?

Anicetus on various occasions normally didn't care, but considering I gave him a bad time about it all the time… yeah, I was mean. Oh well.

"By the way, Theo, mate," I chuckled, leaning forward and looked him right in the eye. "You even harm a hair on Hermione's pretty little head and I'll see to it that your skin is melted right off through mysterious means. Are you comprehending what I'm saying? I'd hate to have you not warned prior to this accident taking place. Bad manners and all."

He looked at me with a decidedly shocked expression. "O-okay."

"Not the answer I was expecting, but it'll do," I chuckled, patting his hand in a calming gesture before looking at Daphne who smiled. "And I must say, Daph, love, you look delectable this morning. Is it me or do you just seem to get prettier?"

"Oh, you tease," she giggled, shoving me away lightly.

"No, no, I'm not teasing," I laughed, rising to my feet.

"In your dreams, Singh," she laughed.

"But don't you know, baby," I chuckled in a low voice, "you're always in my dreams."

"Don't get used to it, _baby_," she laughed as Theo started laughing himself. "It's never going to happen."

"Vous brisez mon coeur, amie," I remarked before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Owl you later, Daphne." I looked at Theo. "Nice chatting with you, too, Theo."

I took Asha from her and headed back over to Gryffindor table and sat next to Anicetus. I pulled out my work and started to write my essay. The next thing I know is that Seamus is snapping at me.

I didn't look up, instead I just ignored him. I wrote my essay quietly. Anicetus's hand on my knee squeezed suddenly, catching my attention.

Hermione had Seamus by his nose. "If I ever hear you call her or any other girl in this place that nasty word again and I'll castrate you on the spot with the bluntest knife I can summon. Are we clear?" His eyes were wide and he nodded hastily before she let go and walked away quickly. She sat down regally and took a sip of her juice. "Boys today are ever the little bastards."

"Gee, thanks," I grumbled.

"Oh, Harry, sweetie," she sighed patiently. "You're one of the girls, remember?"

I scowled at her, "After jumping me in the shower with Roni as an accomplice, you should know that that is not true."

Anicetus let out a sudden growl as Hermione waved dismissively, "You so deserved that."

"Yes," I sneered lightly. "The Norman Bates Slasher Attack was totally deserved on my part. What I did to the two of you was hardly worth _that_." I shrugged after a second, smiling. "Or, at least, I think so."

"At least you had prior warning that we were up to something," Hermione pointed out.

"That's because Roni couldn't stop giggling," I chuckled. "Damn vixen could be heard coming a mile away."

"Those two didn't hurt you, did they?" Anicetus asked in a low voice.

"They were just trying to scare me," I replied automatically before going back to my work before he could ask any more questions of the girl's revenge.

"What did you do to them?" he asked, no doubt frowning at me.

"Nothing," I stated instantly.

He snatched my pen and threw it. I watched with a gawk as it sailed through the air. Then I turned to him after a moment of forlorn thought with a glare.

"You car-chasing heifer!" I snapped, using the nickname that Roni had called him on many occasions when she found him outright annoying. "What was that for?"

Both Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing as he stated matter-of-factly, "You were ignoring me. So I got rid of the distraction."

I snatched his pen and threw it, accidentally nailing someone in the back. I pointed in its direction, "Go fetch!"

"I'm not a dog," he told me with a low growl, scowling at me. "I do not fetch."

"At least summon them back!" I growled, folding my arms over my chest.

"Not until you answer me," he replied with raised brows, imitating me with the folding of his own arms.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"What if I do?" he shot back, amusement flickering in his eyes. "What are you going to do? Slap me around with your books?"

"I have half a mind to do so, but no," I growled, resisting the urge to pout at him. "Not until Isa is out of the line of fire, of course."

I took Isa away from him and put her on the table, letting her have a front row seat to my beating the brains out of a certain werewolf. I snatched my history textbook and made to hit him, but he grabbed my wrists and took the textbook out of my hands, placing it calmly on the table. I growled.

"Come on, answer me," he chuckled. "You're not going to be able to win anyway. You're smaller, not as strong as me, and quite adorable. All of these reasons makes me not want to hurt you. So let's just be nice and answer the question, shall we?"

"Let go of me," I snapped, struggling.

"No," he replied happily, "not until you answer me."

I growled and yanked my wrists toward me and bit into his own wrist, making him yelp in surprise. He tried to shake me off, but I bit down harder, using my animagus form to my advantage as I grew my canines a bit, sinking them into his flesh, making him howl with pain. When he tried to jerk away, he made both of us go off balance and fall backwards to the ground. I let go of his wrist in surprise.

"No biting!" he growled as he examined the damage to his wrist.

"Right back at you, arrogant tosser," I hissed as I slowly sat up and went to get a napkin to spit into with his blood and cleaning up my face.

When I finished, I was tackled to the ground. I noted that the dress shirt had been discarded, strewn across the bench where we had both been sitting. He tried to pin me to the ground as I struggled like mad to get away. I kneed him in the ribs and scrambled as he loosened his hold slightly, grunting in pain, but was dragged back.

Grabbing his braid, I yanked, but all he did was snarl and hold on a bit tighter. I hissed when he put pressure on my left hip where one of his hands were, making my new tattoo sting like hell. He paused before putting pressure there again making me hiss again and this time curse in Parseltongue. He pushed up my shirt slightly, his thumb lightly stroking my hip.

"So this tattoo…" he murmured.

"Were we not discussing about my prank against the girls?" I growled as I sat up, pausing to look at him with raised brows.

"We were," he admitted with a similar growl. "But I am interested about this tattoo. It's under vampire magic, no?"

"Yes and no," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Dogs were so easily distracted. "And does it really matter?"

"Of course, it does, little coyote," he chuckled.

I looked away and to the small barks that came from the side of us. Asha stood, wagging her short tail fanatically while two pens sat at her feet. A bubble of happiness filled me.

"Asha, you clever pup, did you retrieve our pens?" I laughed happily. "That's a good girl." I turned to Anicetus. "She fetched and I don't see her complaining or grumbling about doghood."

"That's because she's just a dog," he growled. "I am a wolf. I have a little more dignity."

"More like arrogance," I grumbled, rolling my eyes. I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Really?" he asked happily. Then he frowned. "That was easier than I expected." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "What's wrong with you? Are you all right?"

I swatted his hand away, "I'm fine. I just not in the mood to argue for hours on end."

He stayed quiet, looking thoughtful. Then he gave me a blinding smile. "I think I might take advantage of this."

"What don't you take advantage of?" Hermione giggled, leaning over the table to stare down at us.

"You can take advantage of him right now," Ginny giggled as she appeared next to Hermione.

"I know where you both sleep," I stated matter-of-factly, glaring at them. "And I've got dirt on the both of you. Don't tempt me."

"Ooh, you're scary," Ginny sing-song sang to me.

I turned back to Anicetus. "Uncle Remy told Hermione and I to practice on glamour magic. So we did. However I took my practice of it a bit farther. I snuck up on them, looking like one of those horror movie characters, and jumped them during a scary scene in the movie that they were both watching at that time." I started laughing. "I've never seen either one jump so high before. Nor squeal as loud. It was hilarious."

He shook with laughter. I tried for a few moments not to look very pleased with myself, but I couldn't help it. I was sort of proud of this particular prank.

I shoved him off of me and grabbed the pens and went to pick up his dress shirt. I examined it and noticed the blood stains. I flustered about, thinking what to do next. A thought appealed to me suddenly.

I gathered my books and Isa, whistled for Asha, waved bye to the girls, and walked off. I heard Anicetus get to his feet and growl. I paused, smiling.

"What about my wrist?" he asked, pointing at the still bleeding bite.

I leaned against the doorframe and looked at him blankly. "You're a wizard. Heal it yourself."

"And what about _my _pen?" he asked, scowling.

"There's this thing called conjuring, maybe you've heard of it," I replied with a smile tugging at my lips.

"What about my shirt?"

"Well I was thinking I should burn something in effigy," I chuckled. "So I thought of transfiguring your shirt into a doll that looks sort of like you and lighting it on fire. I think it should make me feel better."

"Ha ha," he growled, rolling his eyes. "And the bloody napkins?"

"With me," I answered, shrugging. "I was going to burn them. I don't know if leaving blood about in the wizarding world is altogether a good thing to do."

I shrugged again before disappearing out of the hall, heading toward the stairs. I paused before changing directions and headed back into the Great Hall. He looked at me expectantly as I put everything down calmly and pushed him down to sit. Pausing, I looked at him with a frown.

"I'm only healing you because I believe all animals deserve care," I stated matter-of-factly. "Even if they did deserve the wound they got."

"So this was karma?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, this wasn't karma," I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I examined the bite. "Although next time do you mind not jerking away when I've got my teeth on you?"

"I think I can agree to that," he chuckled as I started to look for honey on the table.

"I wasn't being kinky," I told him seriously, pausing to give him a pointed look.

"Nor was I," he laughed. "But since you brought it up…"

I rolled my eyes as I wordlessly levitated the honey over to me. I snatched it out of the air and the spoon that followed. Setting them to the side, I conjured up paper napkins and spelled them damp, and proceeded to clean the bite.

"Keep your hand to yourself, Ani," I growled, noticing movement out of the corner of my sight.

"Mr. Potter, I recommend taking him to the hospital wing," I heard someone gruff and relatively older advise from the side of me. When I ignored him, he snapped, "Mr. Potter!"

"Shut up," I growled, not even bothering to turn and look at him as I said it.

I grabbed the honey and dipped the spoon in it before slathering it onto the bite wound. Conjuring bandages, I bound his wrist tightly. I put the honey and spoon onto the table before trying to gather my things, but he yanked me back to stand in front of him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself, Suren-baby?" he asked, his eyes teasing.

"Sorry for palming the list out of your back pocket?" I suggested, handing it over quickly.

He literally gawked at me. "When did you get that?"

"That would be telling," I pointed out with a coy smile. "I'm also sort of sorry about making you bleed a bit."

"Just a little sorry?" he teased, pulling me closer so he could bump noses with me.

"Just a little, I assure you," I murmured before pulling away and gathering my things as the first bell rang, signaling everyone to hurry off to class.

"Where are you off to?" Hermione asked as she hurriedly slung her bag over her shoulders and paused to look at me.

"Mira's taking too long," I replied hesitantly, a dark frown marring my face. "She should've been done already."

"I'm sure she's fine, little coyote," Anicetus stated as he rose to his feet and gathered his accounting book.

"She's not fine if she's taking this long," I grumbled before sighing. "I'll talk to you later, Mione."

"You too, Suren," she replied, giving me a pointed look before hurrying off to class. Ginny nodded to me and scurried to her own class.

I turned to see a man a couple inches taller than me. His face looked distorted, a chunk of a nose missing, a spinning eye, and his hair very disorganized sandy blond. He was also covered in scars. He had a wooden leg and a staff to boot. A flask at his hip and shabby looking robes sealed the image. He looked like an old, very crazed and paranoid man.

I didn't like him at all, I decided. Something was missing. I didn't know what, but I felt something was wrong altogether about him.

Then again, prejudice and all, I never did have a great standing with new Defense teachers. I was allowed to be a little wary. Okay, a lot.

Although given all realism, I decided to rely on my instincts and not to trust the man at all. That, and trust Asha's instincts. She was at my feet, looking at the man, and letting out little growls.

So with that note, I stepped closer to Anicetus, peering around him at the man.

I snaked my arm about his waist while I silently set up a ward as soon as the old man started to move forward. He crashed into the ward and let out a curse. Anicetus looked down at me.

"Paranoid much?" he asked with amusement.

"I don't like him," I told him seriously.

"Drop the ward, Suren," he chuckled. "He has a class to teach."

"Okay," I murmured before dropping the ward.

"It would seem that you would know of _constant vigilance_, Mr. Potter," the man told me in a gruff, short tone as he came closer. Asha's growling turned fiercer when he got within two feet of us. "I am your new Defense teacher, Professor Moody, if no one has told you."

"I beg your pardon, but I've decided not to return to Hogwarts," I growled. "Now if you excuse us, we have to be going."

I started tugging on Anicetus's hip, trying to make him follow, but, no, the man didn't budge. A few seconds of standing there, looking at Moody, he made a noise before turning, his hand placed over mine suddenly. I tried to not feel the need to run like hell, but instead focused on breathing.

"You do realize he is not a danger to you?" Anicetus pointed out as I led him to the Headmaster's office. I looked at him critically. "That was Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He's probably one of the most well-known dark wizard catchers of our time. He brought in numerous dark wizards during the first war."

"Do you know him?" I asked in curiosity.

"We've never met," he answered dryly. He looked at me with a pointed stare. "Stay away from him."

"Oh, and here I was minding my own business about to give him a great big hug," I murmured sarcastically. I gave him a similar pointed look. "You stay away from him. He's not right."

"Excuse me?" he asked, pausing, looking at me with confusion. "What do you mean he's not right? Were you two having a discussion that I was not part of?"

"No, no, no," I whispered hastily. "He's not right. He's like Malachi. He's not right. He's different in the dangerous sense. More dangerous than Amar, Mira, Remus, or you dangerous."

He looked at me seriously. "Well I figured as much. They said he's gotten worse with age with his paranoia and cynicism." Then he smiled off-handedly. "Or good, if you want to look at it from that perspective."

"I don't mean it like that!" I snapped in frustration. "He's not at all normal in the sense of…" I fumbled about, but as I was about to say something, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I understand what you're saying, luv," he told me as he slowly backed me against the wall. "But would you calm down; nothing's going to happen."

I pushed his hand off of my mouth, "You can't be sure of that, Ani."

"Maybe I can't be, but it doesn't matter," he told me with a lower voice. "I will not allow anything to happen to you."

I sighed heavily, pressing my face into his chest as I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I drew blood."

"Actually, I found it quite the stimulus," he chuckled making me pull away to look at him critically.

"Pervert."  
"I had to wonder if it would be appropriate to toss you onto that table and--" My hand went over his mouth as my eyes grew wide.

"That's completely inappropriate," I hissed frantically as I felt him smirk against my hand.

"Which is why I didn't do it," he laughed after removing my hand and licking my wrist before pressing a kiss to the palm of my hand. "That, and the fact that I have more respect for you than to do that to you in the middle of a room filled with children. No matter how much the thought is intriguing." He leaned down to bump noses with me before rubbing his face against mine. "I'd like to add to that list of your sexy qualities. Your fangs, for example."

I looked him dead in the eye. "You are delusional."

"If I am, then I like it," he confessed as he started to press kisses against my face, trailing down but not touching my lips. "I haven't kissed you at all this morning, have I?"

"I-I'm not sure," I breathed heavily. He hadn't, I don't think. "I don't keep track."

"Yes, you do," he murmured.

Ah, yes, that one time I had. Roni and I had a bet on the amount of kisses throughout a day. To say the least, she won.

I'm still of the opinion that she cheated somehow. Anicetus and her were really chummy on occasion. Hermione would join in, but never play for either side. At least someone was truly neutral.

However as he was just about to kiss me, we were interrupted by a discreet cough. We both looked up to see Snape standing there with brows raised, a dark frown marring his face. I looked down, flushing bright red.

"I never did figure you for--" He sneered.

"Excuse me, but why are you here?" Anicetus growled, pulling me into his side.

Snape scowled. "The Headmaster would like to speak with Mr. Potter."

* * *

Anicetus had sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk in the office and pulled me into his lap. I rolled my eyes as I felt his arms snake about my waist tightly. He set his chin on my shoulder after kissing the back of my neck, making me shiver.

And, yes, I was bright red with fluster.

"Harry, my boy, why are you so set on not returning this year?" Dumbledore asked with a kicked puppy tone after studying Anicetus and I very closely.

"First of all, _he's not yours_," Anicetus growled warningly.

I rolled my eyes before shooting him a small grin before turning to look at Dumbledore with a coy smile. "Secondly, not that it is any of your business, I always planned on returning to the muggle world when I finished here, but I needed to finish my schooling there. So Mira helped me out and hired Uncle Remy to come and tutor me for my _other_ education." I frowned. "And why should any of this concern you? You are only a Headmaster of a school that I have previously attended. You should not involve yourself where you do not belong."

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling for a moment before resuming that utterly horrible quality. "Hogwarts is here to serve you admirable help from experts in the fields that you need to study."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," I growled, growing tense. "However where I choose to gather expertise is none of your damn concern."

"Language, Surendra," Mira reprimanded firmly. She turned to the old man. "I believe he explained his reasoning. As for anything else you want to know, he does not have to answer."

I felt something wriggling through my mind. I had felt it before many times and could never place it. I kept a firm hold on the twinkling blue gaze and had buried memories rise into my thoughts.

Suddenly I was thinking of memories between Anicetus and I. I shivered, remembering when he slammed me against the wall, confronting me on the night of my birthday. I felt my hands start shaking.

"What are you looking for?" I croaked, suddenly knowing what he was doing.

"You do realize he is too old for you, Harry," Dumbledore stated plaintively.

"I'm quite aware of a lot of faults," I growled, rising to my feet after removing Anicetus's arms about my waist and pulling out my militant stiletto, playing with the blade as I crept slowly towards his desk. "I've came upon quite a few of them." I kept my eyes on his, blocking him with my sudden meditative state or so I hoped. I didn't feel the wriggling sensation anymore. "I've also came upon quite a few of yours." I paused, slipping the stiletto back into its holder. I looked at him. "For a role model, you really suck at your job."

"My dear boy--"

I felt violated. I felt dirty. I felt used. Far worse than normal.

My eyes burned. "How can you justify reading my mind? How can you justify anything you do?" I glared at him. "I bet you did the same thing to Tom Riddle." I growled. "How do you suppose me defeating him when I'd rather be on his side rather than yours if this is the treatment I receive?"

"I--"

I snapped, "No, no, don't try to reason with me. You're a liar. A faker. A fraud." I stepped back as he tried to reach out to touch me. I gave him a pointed look, not even thinking about what I was saying. The words just kept spilling from my mouth. "If you go anywhere near or do anything to hurt him, I'll kill you. Consider this your only warning."

"Do be--"

"Serious?" I asked, clearly amused. "I am. You come after my family, I'll do far worse things than you could ever imagine. I'm capable of great violence. I learned of it at an early age. I'll torture you to the brink of death, nurse you to health, and start all over again. I'll make you far more than broken. I'll annihilate you."

I went to grab my things and whistled for Asha who followed immediately. Anicetus had risen to his feet and had his hand gently touching the back of my neck. Mira had risen herself and looked blankly at the wall. It was a creepy vampire trait and she was moving more fluidly than normal. Completely inhuman.

"Har--"

"We bid you good day, Mr. Dumbledore," Mira bid with finality as her Hindi accent thickened to where it literally dripped like honey.

* * *

"Are you mad?" Mira hissed, pulling me with a vice-grip on my upper arm after we entered her room after arriving home. "You have just made open war on one of the most influential men of the Light."

"He wants to use you all against me," I snarled. "I will not tolerate it."

"We can take care of ourselves, damn it," she shot back. "It's you who should be the one that any worry is pointed at."

"Meaning I can't take care of myself?" I growled.

"Well you sure haven't been out of trouble since everything's started," she replied impenitently. She waved her other hand dismissively as my next reply nearly left my lips. "I adopted you because I wanted to protect you from all this yet you haven't once let Amar or I _really _protect you. You insist on taking care of everything yourself that is related to current matters."

"And so what if I do?" I snapped indignantly. "Do you really expect me to sit down and let you adults talk amongst yourselves about what to do with me?" I gave her a pleading look. "You know I can't do it. I can't give you my life. I can't give you my control. You know I can't so why do you keep insisting I do?"

"I want to take care of you," she whispered to me. "You're my childe. I need to take care of you."

"I want to take care of you, too, though," I murmured as I hugged her. "I need to. I want to repay the kindness you and your brother have shown me."

"You make it sound terribly based on pride," she laughed.

"Partly is," I admitted heavily. "I don't know how to act. I never did. I just go with my emotions when I'm around anyone but blood. Or, at least, now I do. I'm tired of playing games. I hate them. They're useless."

"And still you allow yourself to play them," she pointed out.

"How can I not?" I asked weakly as I pulled away from her and walked to her bedroom door. I paused and turned. "Life is filled with machinations."

She followed me, but soon brushed past casually. "Well here's one more machination you'll just have to sink your teeth into…"

It took me several minutes to think on her following confession. I paused, pursing my lips, eyes scrunched in thought. By this time, Mira had already made it to the kitchen downstairs.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I snapped suddenly, racing downstairs.

**_Preview of a Future Chapter: _**

_"This is the sad dance of a brave little toaster," Hermione told me sincerely, showing the picture of me dancing with Blue-Hair and Rene._

_I smiled at her. "At least I looked good at the time."_

**_Notes:_**

So... I hope you like the chapter. I tried to have teachers interrupt Anicetus and Suren during their fight, but it went nowhere. I kept getting terribly stuck. So... that's how their fight went.

Next chapter you'll find out what Mira did. Hehe... yeah, sorry for the hanger. Have to go to sleep now. Adios until next time.

LEAVE COMMENTS!! (Pretty please?)


	13. Chapter Twelve: All Relationships Have T

**Chapter Twelve: All Relationships Have Their Problems**

"You have got to be kidding me," Amar growled as he stalked after Mira into the kitchen where I was proceeding to bake a variety of cookies that I had mixed.

"It is just for one night," Mira laughed, finding the whole thing irreversibly funny. "Everything will be perfectly fine. You'll see."

"You invited the neighbors over for dinner," he huffed as he came over to sit at the bar. "Are you rabid?"

"No, that would be the three others that impose themselves upon our family," she hissed though her words were light in manner. "What is your problem anywise? You wanted to be normal on occasion! This is normal!"

"I didn't mean it like this!" he snapped angrily. "You should've discussed this with Suren and I. You know we both hate to have guests of any persuasion over."

They both paused at once and as one turned to look over at me. Then their eyes dropped to the five different cookie doughs sitting on the counter. They at once shot me incredulous expressions.

"Are you running a cookie operation behind our backs?" Amar asked jokingly, his expression however very serious.

"No," I murmured, looking down and bustling about.

"What's wrong with you?" Mira asked gently.

"You're acting like you accidentally broke another vase," Amar pointed out.

Years ago, I accidentally tripped over my baggy jeans and knocked over a vase in the living room right in front of them both. The next day after much tears and profuse apologizing, I made so many cookies that Mira literally banned me from the kitchen. However later, she invited me to her pig out on the cookies.

"You didn't, did you?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine," I told her honestly, "just a bit off today. I—"

"What's wrong, sweet childe?" she asked, coming over to wrap an arm about me.

"I just don't feel clean," I breathed before shrugging her arm off of me before I took out a pan and set it aside before placing the next inside. "I feel like I have dirt all over me. I have to do something to distract me from the constant urge to shower again and again to scrub it off."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, little one," Amar told me seriously. "Everything's all right."

"Oh, I'm sure," I chuckled darkly. "Stupid old codger rapes my mind and everything's fine."

"I knew that would set you off," Mira breathed before pulling me by the arm over to the table and pushed me into a chair. "Let me go get something to help."

I watched as she left the room and reappeared just as suddenly, holding a heavy looking textbook. She handed it to me and put her hands on my shoulders. Amar came over to sit in the chair next to me.

"This is a book on Legilimency and Occlumency," she told me with a soft voice, her Hindi accent thick as molasses. "Dumbledore used Legilimency to extract feelings and memories. What we need to have you learn is Occlumency, the counter to Legilimency."

"But you need to suppress those emotions of yours, my little one," Amar told me with a pointed look. "You need to keep them under control like you did when you were little. Meditation is key. You'll be doing it a lot more until we've made sure you've mastered this skill."

"I'd advise trying to practice it with us and Sirius, my childe," Mira informed me quickly. "Remus and Anicetus can smell your emotions. It would prove frustrating to suppress if you practiced with them. So until we have met a certain level, you'll not practice with either. Understood?"

"Yes, Mira," I answered with a serious expression.

"Now I've noticed that the effects that aging potion on emotions has slowly diminished over time and you're getting back to your normal self, but at your current adolescence, it will prove difficult considering hormones among other things," Amar told me with a smirk. "It will be somewhat difficult to manage, but I'm sure you'll succeed as you normally do."

"You must control that temper of yours, childe," Mira told me seriously, her hands tightening briefly on my shoulders. "It's always been your weakness."

"Or strength if you choose to look at it from a different perspective," Amar followed quickly, flashing me an amused smile.

I smiled hesitantly back, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"From now on, you're to be practicing this skill during everyday life," Mira told me seriously. "This is an important thing to learn, Surendra, so please do as you're told and practice as much as possible. I want you to have mastered this before Spring."

"Before Spring?" I asked with a little hesitance. Gods, everyone wanted on the time results, huh? I felt like I was being stretched and still I had yet to tell everyone to stop.

"It's important to learn this spellwork," she told me with a stern look.

"Everyone in our clan is to learn this," Amar chuckled. "Our lioness will be learning this soon as well. I had hoped to start her on it next summer when she is free from prior commitments."

"Which brings us to another topic, when is the negotiation to be done on the contract between you and the Malfoy-Delacroix family?" Mira asked with a pointed look that made me cringe slightly.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "I know that Roni is giving her grandmother a list of objectives for the contract. Grandmother Malfoy-Delacroix is refusing that a child of Roni and I to carry my name. Not that I'm not fully agreeable with, I'm just worried about it. The child will be of the clan, will it not?"

"A mother and a child tied to one of the members of our clan is instantly adopted in," Amar answered with a smile. "Veronica and the babe will be considered Singhs of the Dalca Clan. They may not carry the name, but they will be family still."

"That's good, I suppose," I chuckled. "I was worried about it. I didn't want to start a fight over a thing like that. I mean, I'm a little offended that a child between us will not carry my name, but I will not let that be my biggest concern. My concern is first and foremost the child. I want to be there. Every moment. Every decision. I have the right because after all I would be the father. Roni agrees, but doesn't think her grandmother will like it."

"When the negotiations take place, I want to be there," Amar told me seriously. "I will not have that woman running the show, so to speak."

"He still thinks women are nothing more but ninnies," Mira jokingly whispered in my ear. "He's one of the biggest chauvinistic men, don't you think?"

"I'd say Anicetus and him are almost equal," I replied back with a chuckle.

"Anicetus can't be that bad," Amar laughed. "He might have this tendency to treat you like a girl—"

"He's always hauling me around like a bag of potatoes," I pointed out with a bark-like laugh. "He tries this whole Alpha act which I'm trying to not hit him over the head for and he has this odd tendency to treat me like I can't take care of myself."

"Well that last one has been a bit of a toss up, don't you think, considering how much trouble you've gotten into?" Mira pointed out with a laugh.

"Considering that coyotes are rarely seen, I think I can see reason in why he hauls you around," Amar told me with a smirk. "You always hear a coyote, but never truly see them. It's the oddest thing."

I made a face at him to which made all three of us burst into laughter. I sighed, rubbing my temples. "I think the whole mind-reading incident has yet to fully hit me. I can see it, but I've been suppressing and ignoring. Instead I'm experiencing some minor attacks before the big one hits."

"Maybe we should talk more on it?" Mira suggested. "Freud style."

"No, thank you," I chuckled, looking up at her. "I'll talk to Roni about it. I'm in need of an adolescent response. You two will just try to make me rationalize the whole thing. For an example, the book you just gave me."

"It'll help you immensely," Amar reported with a grin, his fangs not under glamour for once.

"I'm fine for now," I told him with a putout look. "I just need to keep busy. I've finished my work and now feel like an idiot for doing so."

"You still haven't practiced developing colored pictures," Amar pointed out with a smile.

"I want to take a roll of colored film before I develop any," I replied with a weak smile. "That way I at least can mess around with my own negatives instead of yours."

"You're not averse to using my black and white negatives," he pointed out with an eye roll.

"That's because I was bored with mine at the time," I replied dryly. I brightened. "I might use my day off to use a roll of colored film when I go off to that one big church in London. I think it has stained glass and that would be perfect."

"Flowers work just as well," Amar pointed out dryly. He frowned. "How are your pictures turning out with that _Nikon F_?"

"Gorgeous," I replied honestly, smiling brightly. "I'm so glad we fixed it up to work." I shot him an innocent smile. "However I really would love to borrow your _Canon_ and its macro lenses."

His eyes narrowed and he had a smile tugging at his lips. "Oh, would you now?"

"Oh, yeah," I replied, nodding with a large grin. "Please?"

"Since I see no problem with letting you borrow it considering how well you take care of your camera, I'll allow it," he replied with a pointed look that made me reply with a Cheshire grin.

"Yippee," I cheered with a laugh.

"You really need to start making a portfolio of your work, Suren," Mira told me as she bustled about the kitchen, pulling out a cookbook to look for a recipe. "You could win scholarships with your work."

"I'm planning to do that soon," I replied sheepishly. "I realize I'm taking up a lot of room in the darkroom with all of it." I looked at her. "What are we cooking for the dinner when the neighbors are over?"

"I was thinking a pot roast," she sighed as she flipped through the cookbook lazily. "I should think that will suffice. It's simple…"

"Have you checked if any of them have food allergies?" I asked, knowing that Mira never thought about allergies that others might have.

"Yes and not that they know of," she replied with a smile. "However they do have to carry an Epinephrine needle for their daughter. She has a bad allergy toward bee stings."

"That's terrible," I chuckled even though I didn't find it at all humorous.

I had paid witness to an allergic reaction and to say they were terrible was a bit of an understatement. Sure the minor stuff seemed terrible as well, but nothing compared to the really bad reactions. It took days afterwards to get over the painful swelling. Not to mention the throat closing up due to the swelling, causing suffocation. Epinephrine shots were to help open everything up. A shot of adrenaline. Enough to suffice till you can get to the hospital.

I planned to never forget to ask if someone was allergic to anything. It was happenstance. I knew for a fact that Hermione had bad reactions to Grapefruit. Yeah, odd, I know.

And don't ask how I found out.

"And dessert?" Amar asked with a sigh, facing his fate with a glower at his sister.

"A simple cake," she replied. "No need to become too fancy. We don't want to appear egotistical."

"Of course not," Amar and I said together after looking at each other with incredulous stares.

"I'll go retrieve the mail," Amar stated casually before disappearing instantly before reappearing just as suddenly.

How I hated it when he and Mira did that!

He handed me several pamphlets before sitting down with his stack. I looked through them. Ah, yes, the several universities that I looked at had sent me information back. I smiled cheerfully as I noticed three were from America that I had asked for through internet halfway through last month.

"Does Anicetus know you're looking at schools in America?" Mira asked with uncertainty.

"No and you're not to tell him," I growled, giving her a dark look. "He'd have a fit over it."

"I think it's obvious why he would," Amar pointed out with a pointed stare. "And I think you should tell him about that and the contract between you and the Malfoy-Delacroix family before the last minute or you'll have a bigger fit to deal with."

I stamped my feet in childish annoyance and whined, "Why do you have to be right all the time?"

"It comes with the age, little one," he pointed out, smiling at my burst of immaturity. "And you should tell him since he is your mate."

I rolled my eyes as I looked through the pamphlet of Northern Arizona University. I ignored Amar's conversation with Mira. I set down the pamphlet to bake another batch of cookies and get the next pan prepared to go in. Then I returned to reading the different things the school had sent me on them.

I heard the front door open and footsteps, however they didn't register in my mind as I was busy writing down pros and cons of the university. I should've registered the shadow that fell over me, but didn't bother, too busy creating my list. When the pamphlet was snatched away is when I looked up. Anicetus looked severely annoyed while Remus looked at me with a silencing glance.

Anicetus gave me a dark look and started to go through all of the pamphlets. He shuffled them about, pulling out the two from Scotland, one from Ireland, and the other two from America leaving the loner from London and whipped out his wand. Then he banished them all leaving me staring in shock at him. When my shock had worn off, I was furious.

"Who in the name of the Gods do you think you are?" I snarled, rising to my feet, gripping the pen in my hand.

"I'm your mate," he growled, his gold eyes showing his wolf was surfacing. "And I'm putting a stop to this before you get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours. You're not leaving."

"You had no right to do that!" I hissed. "It's my decision, not yours."

"Harry, pup, let's go into the living room and take a moment to calm down," Remus suggested, reaching for me.

"Back off, Remus," I growled warningly, snatching my arm away before he could grasp it. My eyes were on the werewolf standing inches away from me. "You have no right to make any decisions or actions where my education is concerned. You had no right to banish those pamphlets. Now give them back!"

He looked down at me and growled, "No."

"Damn you, Anicetus," I snapped, feeling the urge to strangle him. I grabbed him by his shirt instead and yanked him down to be eye level with me. "Give me those bloody pamphlets now, you selfish mutt!"

He grabbed me by the hair and yanked, baring my throat. I hissed viciously as he loosely gripped my neck with his elongated fangs. The sharp tips dug into my skin warningly. He growled when I unhooked my stiletto and pressed it into his neck.

"This is how it's going to be," I snarled as he tightened his hold on my neck, still not breaking skin, but damn near close. "You will give me those pamphlets back and we will discuss this like civilized human beings else I'm going to ram my fucking knife in your throat."

It was surprising that the whole thing came down to this. He was getting a bit more possessive over me recently for some reason. The last two days had been filled with him trying to rub his scent all over me and trying to get me to realize the situation (or relationship, if you wanted his exact wording) we were in. It had been one fight after another.

Remus had helped me a bit in escaping the constant fight until Anicetus had found out. The two had a rather lovely yelling match. Several blows were exchanged. They were ordered to leave the house by Mira who chased them out with a furious expression. A couple hours later they both returned and Remus kept avoiding meeting Anicetus's eyes acting utterly submissive. From then on, I was alone in fighting the older man off.

Both of us too stubborn to back down, I dug my knife in a little deeper and he growled. When I felt claws against my stomach, I whimpered without meaning to. He let go of my neck and brushed his lips against my ear. Without warning, he scooped me up bridal style and carried me up to my room where he set me down before going to close my door, warding it so no one could hear or interrupt.

When he turned, I backed up, the back of my thighs pressed into the bed behind me that stopped any and all retreat. He stalked forward, lifted me up suddenly and tossed me up onto the bed. He then proceeded to the side and sat down.

"Okay, talk," he growled, looking down at me.

I blinked in wide-eyed surprise. Considering his actions, I was a bundle of stricken panic. I had thought he was going to…

He blinked suddenly, his eyes suddenly wide with horror, "Oh, Suren-baby, no." He pulled me into his lap and held me in his arms, kissing my forehead. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't mean to do anything to you up here. I just didn't want those three interrupting our discussion."

"Oh, Gods," I breathed, shivering with a surge of emotion. I should've known better to think he'd do such a thing, but I had let panic take me. Which kind of brought the surge of _Where the hell is Amar? _"Oh, Gods, I thought you were going to—"

"No, baby, never," he murmured, pressing kisses against my face. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then what happened downstairs?" I asked incredulously after a couple of minutes when my panic subsided.

"I thought you were going to leave me when I saw that pamphlet," he admitted grumpily. "The wolf in me has been a bit moody and that finally set him off."

"And why are you and that wolf moody?" I asked with wide eyes as I looked up at him.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm a bit frustrated with your running away from our relationship," he grumbled, shooting me a pointed stare. "I don't understand why you don't come out and admit your feelings when they're quite obvious."

"I—"

He shook his head and growled, "Let's just get something straight. You and me—we're together. There's no buts, ifs, or ands. We care about one another. We're a couple. We're mates. End of discussion."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you are in charge of what I can and cannot do," I conceded with a glower deciding it'd be better to argue that at a later date. "Besides, I was only checking out the schools. That doesn't mean I was planning on going to them. I have ten more pamphlets of English schools coming in the mail."

"How about we compromise?" he suggested suddenly after a couple minutes of thoughtful silence.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, looking at him critically.

"Considering that you will not be attending any of these schools for a reasonable amount of time, we agree to allow you to look at the different schools," he told me, his expression a bit pained at the idea. "If we become more serious which we will no doubt be, you promise to go to a school in London."

"How about no," I growled, rolling my eyes. "I'll agree to consider the school in London if it is what I want, but if it doesn't meet my standards, I get my choice without you arguing even if it may be in the States."

"No schools in the States," he replied with a growl.

"Let's leave that as a matter to discuss at a later date," I grumbled.

"No, we're going to discuss it now," he growled. "And I said no."

"And you think I care what you've said?" I asked him with a sneer.

"Oh, you care, you just won't admit it," he pointed out with a smirk. "And I'm still saying no."

"Agree to disagree for now," I grumbled before pushing his hand away as he tried to sneak it under my shirt. "Now would you please give those pamphlets back to me?"

"Why didn't you ask that in the first place?" he laughed before calling them back with a flick of his wand, handing them to me.

"I swear if you did this just to annoy me I'm going to hit you repeatedly over the head," I grumbled as I set them on the desk. Then I whipped around and tangled my hand in his hair and jerked his head to the side, making him growl. He grasped my wrist tightly in warning. "The next time you have me by the neck, you'd better have me pinned or I'll take your damn throat out. Are we clear?"

"Absolutely," he purred after awhile of us just staring at each other.

I let go hesitantly and went to stand, but he had other plans. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to not give in, but for some irritating reason my mind couldn't process _run like hell_ very well. Instead, I wrapped my arms about his neck as his hands slid down to my waist. I squeaked when he lifted me, forcing me to straddle him. I whimpered when he kissed his way to my collarbone before biting down.

He proceeded to kiss me again after he let go. I pushed him away and panted. He licked the side of my face before nuzzling it.

"I've got to go back downstairs," I told him seriously.

"What for?" he asked, one hand pressed against the middle of my back while the other was no doubt being tested to see if I'd let him get away with sliding it down my jeans to grab my arse.

"Because I'm baking cookies," I answered with a warning look.

He grinned, "Cookies, really?"

"Ani, get your hand out of my pants," I snapped.

* * *

I was mixing the cake batter in the glass bowl by whisk when I heard the entrance of the neighbors. Not looking up, I continued and ignored Anicetus watching me with a small smirk. He had been informed to not touch in any sort of manner close to any definition intimate in front of our guests. So while we had been waiting, he, of course, took any and all advantage he could to touch me as often as possible.

Old dog.

"This is my brother Amar Singh," Mira introduced with a cheerful voice. I made a face at Anicetus who pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "This is Remus Lupin and Orion White." Sirius, with the help of glamour and cosmetics, had become different. Now his hair was short, auburn, and spiky with his same pale skin and pale eyes. The glamour made him look like he was in his early thirties without the stress of Azkaban and his features slightly altered, giving him a blander look. "And in the kitchen, is Surendra Singh and Anicetus Abandonato."

"Hola," I greeted with a smile up at them before finishing the batter and pouring it in a pan, getting it ready for the oven.

"This is John and Joley Sheridan," Mira told the rest of us. "And their children Belle and Rene."

"Dinner will be ready in a few," I announced as I cleaned the bowl and whisk before drying them and putting them away.

"Your son knows how to cook?" Mrs. Sheridan asked with amusement as Mira, her, and Belle entered the kitchen while the men headed into the living room.

"He's an excellent cook," Anicetus stated matter-of-factly as he turned to look over at them as they sat at the table.

"I wish Rene would learn," she stated with a laugh. "However I think for the safety of all those in the vicinity he shouldn't touch even a frying pan just to wash."

"That bad?" I asked with surprise.

"Worse," she laughed.

I went to lean against Anicetus where he blocked my actions. Being small certainly had its advantages. Pushing his hair behind his ear, I leaned forward and tugged on his ear with my teeth, trying to drive him crazy for once. His sharp intake of breath was the only indication that it bothered him.

Kissing, licking, and nipping at his neck, I tried to see when he'd lose control. He'd done this so many times to me with company that I decided to repay the favor. His control was quite good, I'll give him that.

When I dragged my teeth along his jugular, he groaned. I smirked, pulling away. He dragged his hands down his face and looked at me with dark eyes.

"Mr. Abandonato, are you all right?" Mrs. Sheridan asked in concern.

"I'm fine," he replied with a chuckle even though he looked at me with a heated stare. "Just a bit sore. And, please, call me Anicetus."

"I'm sure," Mira giggled before drawing the other woman into a discussion.

I placed my chin on his shoulder and licked his neck lightly before whispering, "How long will you last before you lose control, hmm?" I nipped his neck, sucking on the delicious tasting skin with a mischievous grin. "How long will it be till you just want to toss me up on the counter and have your way with me?" I smiled against his neck as he let out a small almost inaudible growl. "Or will you toss me over your shoulder and take me to somewhere secluded? Too many prying eyes does not suffice, one would think." I pressed a kiss against his neck. "I think you'd prefer the latter. You'd rather have me all to yourself, huh?" I blew into his ear. "But where is the question. In the darkroom, the bathroom downstairs, the one upstairs, or up in my room? Or would you leave the house altogether? The forest? By the stream, by a bush, or against a tree?" He rubbed his hands against his face, trying to ignore me. I rubbed circles into his stomach with one hand, smiling wickedly because I knew I was really bothering him. "And when it comes to my room... the bed, the floor, the desk, or up against the door?" I brushed my lips against his ear. "So many possibilities, so little time." I dragged my teeth against his neck again before biting down harder than necessary, making him growl throatily. "And what makes you think I'd give into any of these fantasies? What makes you think you're man enough--?" He stood up abruptly, his folder placed in front of his groin and stalked out of the room, heading upstairs.

I went over to Mira and she handed me money. I took it, counted, and then placed it in my back pocket. Heading into the living room, I collected from Sirius and Remus. They both rolled their eyes. Remus mouthed, _You should be ashamed of yourself_, making me shoot him a cheeky grin. He was the one that started the whole bet in the first place. Talk about being ashamed. Amar gave me a pointed look that didn't hide his amusement at the entire situation. It didn't even take me nine minutes to break Anicetus.

Technically, I had to drive him into frustration as the bet noted. I succeeded. I did admit he kind of deserved it considering that he'd been making lewd comments all day whenever he saw fit. Which, by the way, was all the bloody time.

He'd tell me where, what position, whether or not it'd be slow or quick. The man was creative in his fantasizing. I'll give him that.

Considering the possibility of being jumped upstairs, I decided to take a chance. Heading up to my room as quietly as possible, I entered and went to stash the money in the bookshelf. Checking my surroundings, I exited before being dragged inside the bathroom by one sexually frustrated werewolf.

"What was that for?" he panted after setting me down on the sink.

"Consider a one time revenge for all the times you've touched and molested," I replied as I gave him an innocent smile.

"Do not play coy with me," he growled, pulling my legs apart, putting himself between them. "You were doing a little more than revenge." He pulled me against him and kissed me roughly. When he himself against me, I gasped in surprise. He growled, "The next time you decide to make me this aroused, I will not let you get away with it. This is your last escape from me, my little coyote." He nibbled on my lower lip, his rumbling growls vibrating it. I moaned, but it was muffled as he plundered my mouth with his own. He pulled back and growled, "And I'm man enough, Suren-baby."

I licked my lips, feeling rather warm and dizzy. "I'll remember that."

He growled as I looked up at him before slipping down from the counter and exiting the bathroom. It was almost half an hour later that he came back down to the kitchen looking just as frustrated though somewhat calmer. At the moment, Belle had discovered the cookies that I had made and begged and pleaded for one.

"But I want a cookie," Belle whined with puppy dog eyes filled with unshed tears.

I paused when I noticed a cookie floating in the air toward her. I stared at it with wide eyes of panic as Anicetus looked at it with a note of surprise. Anicetus snatched it out of the air suddenly as I started making wild gestures to him and popped it in his mouth when Mrs. Sheridan and little Belle both turned suddenly to look at us both. I paused, mid-gesture with wide eyes. Anicetus turned, mouth stuffed with the cookie, and shaking with laughter as his hair hid his face.

"Um... Hi," I chuckled as I gave a geeky wave before turning my back on them and cringing in embarrassment.

Then I heard the ice machine in the fridge go off and a couple cubes of ice fall to the ground. I watched with amusement as Nitya swatted the ice about the floor, chasing after it in chase. Anicetus, finished with the cookie, looked at the Bengal feline with criticism.

"At least he amuses himself," Rene stated as he walked into the room and stared at the cat as well.

"Actually, Nitya is a she," I corrected with a bemused voice before looking up as the timer went off.

I went to pull out the pot roast with a smile before setting it on the square mittens that I laid on the counter. Checking details, I heard Remus, Sirius, Amar, and Mr. Sheridan come in, discussing recent news reports. Mira walked in and I could hear her reprimanding Nitya in Hindi. Belle suddenly appeared beside me with a pout that was so adorable that it melted the lack thereof a heart.

"Can I have a cookie?" she asked in the most adorable way ever.

I crouched down before her and gave her a smile, "You can have one after dinner, sweetie-doll." I lifted up her face with a finger under her chin as she tried to give a perfect pout. "I'll even make sure you get the sweetest and biggest of the cookies." She gave me a bright smile. "As long as you eat all your vegetables and roast." I gave her a look. "Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed happily, skipping away and over to her brother.

Well that as easier than expected, I noted with a smile.

"So, Surendra, do you like comics?" Rene asked casually as he came over to sit at the bar.

"Never get much of a chance to read them," I answered with a smile. "But I do like _V for Vendetta_. Amar has the original copies."

"That is a good comic, I'll admit," he chuckled, leaning forward, eyes watching my every move. "Have you read any _X-Men_?"

"The ones I can get my hands on," I replied, ignoring the look that Anicetus was giving me. "I especially like Remy. You?"

"Wolverine," he answered with a smile.

"How about _Batman_?" I asked with a smile. "Roni likes Catwoman. I'm more into Poison Ivy and The Riddler. What say you?"

"The Joker, really," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "Any other comics?"

"Definitely _Daredevil_ and _Ghost Rider_, " I answered sheepishly, grinning as Amar looked at me with confusion before shrugging. I looked at Rene. "I've only read a copy or two in passing. The plot and storyline however did intrigue me for both."

"I'm a _Superman_ junkie myself," he admitted.

"Only weakness Kryptonite and is faster than a speeding bullet," I grumbled. "It's a bit of a let down. However I like the idea of Kryptonite, it's just not my cup of soup."

"And what's your cup of soup?" he asked while flashing me a smile I could only describe as sexy.

"I don't really know," I admitted while frowning. "I just like the idea of superheroes. Some of them are just normal everyday individuals who can do something that makes dramatic changes in the world. I think that gives hope for us all. I think it shows that anything is possible. Survive through hate and all that rot." I shrugged. "Besides, the stories and adventures are rather cleverly written."

"And James made you out as a major hater on all things comic," he chuckled.

"Blue-Hair got to you?" I asked with horror. I placed my hand over his and leaned forward to whisper dramatically, "Run for the hills, mate. That boy's nothing but trouble."

It was all of five seconds before he burst into laughter. I pulled away and hauled the roast over to the table and set it in the middle. Then I turned to retrieve the bowl of salad in the fridge.

"How did you meet with James anywise?" I asked before muttering. "He probably threw himself at you."

"In not so many words, yes," he replied with a laugh. "How'd you two meet?"

"At a local party while I was dancing with one of the older guys," I answered with a smile. "He practically dragged me into a dance with him. From there, our friendship was rocky. Then again, what's a few broken noses between friends?"

"He did say you had a wicked right hook," he laughed as I noticed Anicetus shaking with laughter.

"He lets me practice," I admitted with a laugh.

Dinner was fun despite what I had previously believed it was going to be. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I still would've preferred to be alone with just family. Anicetus glared at me every so often when Rene and I would start getting a little too passionate about the subject matter we were discussing. When I noticed him go upstairs, I excused myself, pleading a case of checking on him, making an excuse of him not feeling too well. I headed upstairs quietly and over to my room.

Anicetus grasped my arm and yanked me inside my room, closing the door quickly and pushing me against it. He pressed against me, his hands grasping my own and putting them up, and his lips smashed against mine in a furiously bruising kiss. I tried not to moan, but didn't succeed. He let my hands go and I pushed my hands in his hair and pulled him closer, kissing him. He wrapped his arms about me, pulling me closer.

When he pulled back, we were both panting. I slowly let go of his hair and pressed my hands against his chest. I looked down unseeingly and took deep breaths. I pulled away and went to the bookshelf, sliding out a fag and my lighter from where I hid them and went to sit beside my bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"Relaxing," I replied, flicking open my lighter and gearing it up.

He sighed heavily and stalked over, pulled the fag from my hand and banished it with a sudden wave of his wand which I didn't even think he had on him. I gawked up at him, flicking my lighter shut. He then sat down beside me, wrapping his arm about my shoulders.

I leaned against him after sliding the lighter under my bed, not wanting to give him the chance to banish that as well, "Do you think they'll leave soon?"

"You don't seem at all averse to Rene and Belle," he pointed out with a laugh. Then he growled, tightening his arm about my shoulder, "Especially Rene."

"I didn't realize I was flirting," I admitted sheepishly having realized it after awhile of doing so.

"Of course not," he grumbled, pulling me into his lap and nuzzling the side of my face.

"I just didn't realize I was doing it," I told him seriously. I frowned as I slumped against him. "I'm a bit of an idiot, aren't I?"

He leaned back, his arms wrapped about me while he smiled. "You're young still. I suppose it's acceptable."

"Gee, your opinion of my youth is splendid," I grumbled. "Especially since you were probably around when dinosaurs roamed the earth."

"Should I be insulted that you criticize my age?" he asked with a large grin. "Or should I be insulted on behalf of Amar and Mira for being older than dirt?"

"You better hope Mira didn't hear you," I told him with a laugh. "You never mention a woman's age. Bad idea." I then shot him a wicked grin. "And I didn't say it. You did."

"Bad me, I suppose," he chuckled before frowning and blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "I really should just cut it."

"Don't you dare," I snapped before covering my mouth with wide eyes.

"You like it?" he asked rhetorically, giving me a broad smile. "I think I'll keep it then."

I rolled my eyes, trying to backtrack indifferently, "You can cut it for all I care."

"You know you can't excuse your earlier reaction, luv," he pointed out with a chuckle before rubbing his face against the side of my own.

I turned to look at him. My eyes locked with his. I brushed a strand of fringe from his face then slid it along his face. I leaned in and kissed him hesitantly. Then his cheek.

I pressed against him and admitted in a murmur, "I do care for you."

He put me at arm's length to look down at me with a frown before his entire face lit up after meeting my eyes for several moments. He then pulled me into a fierce kiss. I moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer. He loomed over me when he pushed me onto my back on the floor, smiling, autumn gold eyes glowing with happiness.

"I care for you as well," he told me with a grin before kissing me again.

"We should go back downstairs soon," I groaned as he tugged the neck of my shirt to the side so he could nip the skin there.

"I prefer if we stay up here so I can keep touching you," he murmured as he trailed kisses. "And I happen to like your idea of using the desk."

"We really should be heading back down," I panted, drawing out the last few words in a moan as he tore his teeth into my collarbone.

"I think I'd like it better though in the forest," he growled as he pushed my shirt up, exposing my stomach and resting his hand flat against my chest. "You covered in dirt and leaves." I squirmed when he licked my stomach before nuzzling. I whined as I felt his fangs against my skin. He licked my hip where my tattoo was that he'd never seen but was quite aware of it. "Right before the rain so later when I take you against a tree, the little drops of water run down our skin, cooling it."

"Stop it, please," I whimpered as he nipped at the tattoo.

He pulled away after one more nip and pulled my shirt down. He pulled me back into his lap before setting his chin atop my head. I breathed heavily, trying to suppress all emotions.

"You are a bad, very bad wolf," I breathed as I buried my face into his neck.

"Returning the favor, luv," he chuckled, rubbing my stomach in soothing circles.

"You couldn't have just forgotten it altogether?" I asked in amusement.

"Not when you do things like you did earlier," he grumbled.

"What can I say?" I joked. "I'm an overachiever."

There was knocking on the door and I dove from Anicetus's lap and sat a couple of feet away, making him burst out laughing. Rene entered with Belle at his feet. He looked at the two of us for a second before shaking his head, clearing it of whatever he was thinking. Belle instantly went to look at my muses in their cages.

"Pretty," she whispered, fascinated.

"Do you want to hold one?" I asked her as I got to my feet to go over and crouch beside her.

"Please?" she begged, her eyes excited.

"Are you sure that is altogether safe?" Rene asked as I took Isa out and she wrapped about my arm and raised herself, flicking her tongue.

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "Isa's harmless. I've had her wrapped about my shoulders and never been bitten. I hardly think she'd attack Belle after dealing with me."

Belle ran her hand over Isa's hood and giggled when the Egyptian Cobra leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the little girl's cheek before rubbing herself against her. Rene watched with surprise. I chuckled.

"How'd you get it to behave so well?" he asked.

"I'm a snake charmer," I replied. "Comes with the trade." Isa pulled away from Belle and slithered up my arm to wrap herself about my shoulders.

"Gnarly," he murmured.

"Yeah, I suppose," I muttered. I looked at Anicetus. "I really should start milking her."

He gave me a smile as Isa dropped down from my shoulders onto the ground and slithered toward him. Rene gave me a spooked look, "You're going to let it just slither away?"

"She'll be fine," I told him with a shrug. "She's just trying to find somewhere to keep warm."

"You're not worried?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Should I be?" I asked, confused.

"Suren, people don't normally let poisonous snakes slither about the house," Anicetus told me seriously.

"Oh, right," I laughed, feeling sort of dumb for not realizing that.

"You'll have to forgive him," Anicetus chuckled. "He doesn't understand conduct as well as we do. He sleeps with those snakes on occasion. He doesn't find it at all odd to let them slither about him or in the house."

I opened the latch to Bellla and Eva's cage and took the two out before letting Belle pet them. She giggled as they flicked their tongues against her skin. The two were also talking a mile a minute.

The night went on in something of that succession. Rene seemed nervous that Isa was slithering about and kept an eye out on his sister while she let Bella and Eva slither about her. Anicetus shook with laughter when I kept looking confused at this. I didn't understand, not really.

When the Sheridan's left, Belle was talking a mile a minute about the three snakes she got to pet. I shrugged when Remus gave me a pointed look. I still didn't understand it.

* * *

I had just gotten done with a meeting with the goblin in charge of my family's affairs when I decided to see Anicetus. I hadn't heard from him in a day and a half and was a bit surprised by it. I had heard that that Umbridge lady had been causing a ruckus for all dark creatures recently. Though I had yet to have that confirmed from any of my sources.

I tugged Anicetus's cloak tighter about me as the wind blew harder. Rain falling madly. London had been having a thunder storm all day today.

I entered the club slowly and looked around. I caught sight of Anicetus. Except he wasn't alone. A blonde woman had her hand tangled in his hair and had him lip-locked with her.

I stared in sudden horror and hurt. He pushed the woman away as soon as he caught my scent. Hurt filled me completely as I was already leaving the club and alley.

I stalked into the pub, huddling under the heavy black robe, hood up to cover my face, and felt him more than saw him following me. He whirled me around by my arm and I didn't know who was more surprised when I hit him full in the face. I stared up in abrupt terror, him in surprise, and the whole pub in hushed shock.

"Surendra, luv, please listen to me, I--"

I shook my head, not able to listen, "Please don't, Abandonato. Don't give me any explanations. I can't take it from you. Just go back to that gutter-like street urchin. She sure as hell wants you more than I do at this moment or the next."

"Please Surendra, I wasn't--"

Turning away from him as I felt like I was slowly suffocating, I breathed, "If I'm yours, then you're mine. It didn't look like you were mine nor I yours."

"I am yours," he growled. "You are mine. I would never have it otherwise."

"Then what the hell was that?" I asked with my voice above just a mere whisper.

"Not what you think," he replied softly, turning me toward him and hugging me to him.

I snarled as I caught the smell of horribly cheap perfume and pulled back. "You reek of her."

"Surendra, luv--"

"Don't placate me," I snapped before bolting out of the pub and calling the Knight Bus to take me home.

As I sat there, my anger grew. As did my heartache. I let out a derisive snort.

Let someone in and they end up breaking you like always. I had about enough of it to last for a lifetime. I don't think I could take another relationship like it. Already cheated on twice. The greater fool am I. Shame on me.

I had furious tears falling from my eyes and I rubbed at them in rage. Gods, I hated breaking down in public. I hated to show weakness. People take advantage of it all the time. He sure did.

Oddly enough, I started singing nursery rhymes to myself, huddling under the cloak that I suddenly wanted to burn. It was his. It had his smell all over it. Annoying, reminding, and consistently hounding me.

Once it was my stop, I had gotten enough control over myself. I was now boiling over with rage. I clung to it devoutly because I didn't know what else to do. The boiling rage heightened as soon as I caught sight of him. Whereas when my anger was uncontrollable and lashed out at random things, my magic was honed and gathered now that I was able to function almost as well as I had been before taking the aging potion.

"Surendra, please," he growled, grabbing me and pulling me to him. He paused, his voice soft now. He pushed the hood of the cloak from my head and revealed my face. He ran his hands over my face as he dropped to his knees. "Have you been crying, my little coyote?"

I tried to jerk my face from his hands, but he held on, keeping me in place. "I don't cry." I bared my teeth in warning. "Let go of me."

"No," he replied softly in warning. "I still have a couple things to make clear to you."

"I said let go of me," I hissed.

"I've not now nor have I ever wanted or slept with that blonde," he stated honestly. How honest, I didn't know. "And I am yours. Always. Forever. And you're mine. Always. Forever."

"We are not each other's," I snapped, tearing myself from his grasp, falling back on my arse.

I scrambled to my feet as he snarled, eyes flashing gold and his canines lengthening a good inch, protruding over his lower lip dangerously. I hurried into the house and up the stairs. He followed closely behind, slamming the front door before him close. Sirius and Remus had followed. I didn't know where Amar or Mira was, but I didn't go to search. Instead I entered my room and threw up the ward I had been working on. I closed the door just as Anicetus crashed into the ward. This time I was grateful that I hadn't let anyone see my notes on the building of it.

I started yanking off my clothes, changing into my work outfit. I had work and I'd be damned if I let anyone, one particular bloody good-for-nothing shite of a werewolf included, stop me from going to do my shift. I then packed my backpack, filling it with two outfits and my boots inside. Then I put my camera case inside it along with several books, pens, and notebooks. Thanking whatever gods up there that I had an extra bag filled with necessary items, I put the ward on a timer, letting it drop after fifty minutes, giving me enough time to leave. I grabbed the portkey that the goblins gave me to the place of my family's I was hoping to head to after work.

"--Where are you going?--" Bella hissed curiously.

"--Family cottage after work, my sserpent,--" I hissed in reply, listening closely to the door where on the other side there was a heated argument between the three men.

"This isn't very mature even for you, Harry," Remus suddenly call, making my anger spark dangerously.

"I don't care if it's mature or not," I snarled, enforcing the wards that blocked their entry. "I'm not talking to him. I don't want to even see him right now."

I had work in an hour and no way to escape my room. Except for the window. I really hated using the windows for escapes, but damn it all. I was required to go to work and couldn't be bothered.

"--Take uss with you, little hatchling,--" Eva hissed, catching my attention.

"--All right,--" I replied, gathering all three of my snakes and letting them wrap around me.

I took to the window after I retrieved the other portkey that would take me to work. Mira had finally broke down and made it for me. She thought it to be good for usage. She was right.

I jumped out the window and landed on all fours, which jolted my joints greatly. I hissed as I straightened and started racing toward the woods. I called the password and reappeared in the alley next to our building. I headed in, using the shadows to keep myself unnoticed and unseen.

It was by the time my shift ended that I told Mira not to expect me home. She nodded, knowing something was up and that I was safe in my preplanned movements. No doubt she'd go home to find out what was going on and hit the ceiling. She'll probably send Hedwig with a message.

I gathered my things and let my snakes wrap about me tightly before heading toward the exit. I had my portkey already out and ready to use. Pausing, I saw Anicetus leaning casually outside on the wall next to the door.

"I'm not talking to you," I sighed, readjusting my bag as I walked away.

"Oh, really?" he growled, his eyes furious. "Pray tell?"

I ignored him and that seemed to make him even more enraged. He grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and leaned down, breathing his warm puffs of breath into my ear. I tried to not let it bother me, but it did.

"Did you know that all predators love the thrill of the chase?" he whispered, his lips brushing my ear in a feathery soft manner.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and breathed, "Y-yes."

"Why do you think I'd go for someone so simple to catch when I can take down a bigger prey?" he murmured, nibbling on my ear afterwards.

My breath hitched from the assault of his words and his administrations. "--Sstop.--"

"I don't believe I understand snake language, my love," he murmured, his lips moving at my neck before he bit down, hard.

I whimpered, closing my eyes against the pleasurable pain. "--Pleasse.--"

He let go, licking my neck soothingly before pulling slightly back to look into my eyes. "I am yours. You are mine. Always. Forever." He proceeded to rub his face against my own. "Please believe me."

I shook my head slightly, struggled to get away, but couldn't. He held on tight. I did the only thing I could think of and it wasn't smart to do to an Alpha wolf. Though it'd definitely surprise him.

Focusing on changing, I kept an ear out for any questions. As soon as my hand changed, he was just noticing my actions. He didn't move fast enough. I slashed the side of his face, drawing out a snarl of pain and righteous fury. His grip loosened enough that I could free myself and allowing me to dodge into the alley.

"Freedom," I murmured in Hindi, activating the portkey.

I landed outside a very small seaside cottage. I headed inside and settled in. I let my snakes wander as I went about lighting the old-fashioned lamp nearby, brightening the dark, but warm cottage. I had several house elves that served at various homes of my family, keeping them up to par. This one in particular. Ginger was the house elf that worked it. Winky had been relocated to the new cottage I had bought in secret under the alias Étienne Delacroix with the help of the goblins.

The name came from Roni and I having agreed that if we ever did have children together that Étienne was the name we'd give to a son. Jacqueline or Océane for a daughter. Her grandmother had been pressing a contract onto the both of us recently, desperate for a union. We were both close to agreeing to the contract just to shut the old fruit bat up, but instead we were caught up in a fierce negotiation over everything.

"--Where are we?--" Isa asked, following the other three to the stairs, slithering up them as I headed that way with one lamp.

"--One of the Aran Islandss,--" I replied.

"--What iss that ssmell?--" Eva asked.

"--Probably the ssea nearby.--"

"--How long are we sstaying?--" Bella asked.

"--The morning after tomorrow,--" I replied, yawning.

"--Are you sscared of your wolf, my love?--" Isa asked, sounding skeptical.

I sighed heavily, "--I'm not ssure what I'm sscared of anymore.--"

When entering the bedroom and I started to change clothes. I slipped into bed and fell into a depressing trance, feeling my muses slither about me, comforting me. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

* * *

I was breathing hard when I awoke from the dream of all hormonal dreams. Groaning, I rubbed my face with one hand, rolling onto my back. Sitting up, I pushed the dream out of my mind and thought about what I was going to do today. Hopefully, I'd be able to manage on my own for the time being.

Getting up, I decided to go for a walk with my camera, trying to lose myself elsewhere. I spent the day taking pictures, going through almost ten rolls of film as I went to the nearest town and enjoyed myself, viewing the daily life of people without cares of such worldly problems. I had only been to this place once before, but had not stayed long enough to enjoy myself.

The people were friendly enough. Not that I talked to many people. They just shot me smiles of greeting, continuing on in their normal routines. Heading back to the cottage, I noted that Ginger had cleaned up since I left this morning. She seemed to like to keep out of view which made me somewhat nervous, feeling like I was being watched. I relaxed after awhile, getting use to it.

The day helped me clear my thoughts and the only thing I figured out was that I really liked that great oaf of a werewolf. This was complicated enough, especially with the dream I had which definitely was an eye opener considering the situation. Herein lays all damnation.

Liking him was just disturbing me greatly. He threw me off balance. Probably the only person to do so ever, oddly enough.

And maybe I did overreact. I didn't see all but two seconds of a single kiss to see whether or not Anicetus wanted it or not. I may have just walked in at the wrong moment. I felt like I had. I had just been too upset to think clearly about it.

And I wanted to believe this vehemently, but my anger was still raging somewhat.

Albeit I was also looking for an excuse to run like hell.

"I want him," I stated matter-of-factly and out loud to the empty cottage. "And I don't know what the hell to do with that."

Gee, isn't life grand that way?

* * *

The portkey dropped me off in the small alley next to Gringotts the following morning. I had sent Ginger to take Bella, Eva, and Isa with my bag back to the Singh home. She knew where and I had complete confidence in her. She was beyond bouncy at the idea of work.

I wore a navy blue, tight-fitting t-shirt under a baggy hoodie sweater under my leather jacket with loose fitting jeans. My hands shoved into my coat pocket, I kept my head bowed slightly, letting the hood of the big sweater stay up and obscuring my features from everyone. I gathered a few strange glances, but I didn't bother in caring.

I had this whole guilt thing building from attacking Anicetus and now it drove me to put me in his mercy. Thinking I had finally become completely abnormal, I headed into Sinner Alley and to Seven Sins. When I entered as a crowd left, I was immediately greeted by Jack, the man I had threatened when we first came face to face.

"He's asleep," he stated matter-of-factly, folding his arms over his chest. "And he probably doesn't want to see you anywise."

"Are you just being overprotective of him to piss me off?" I asked off-handedly, feeling sort of irritated with this peculiar guy.

"After what you did to him, yes," he growled, glowering down at me.

"Leave him alone, Jack," a brunette woman called from behind with a laugh, "and let him go see his mate."

Jack bared his teeth and looked downright unhappy. I didn't care. I went to the door that led to Anicetus's living space and entered, closing the door behind me and warding it extensively with wandless magic.

I spotted him on his bed, nude, on his side; sound asleep from the looks of things. An empty vial on the bedside table. I paused, feeling somewhat out of place and somewhat embarrassed to be gawking whether caught or not. I shook myself of my uncertainty, letting the braver part of my personality show for once.

Tugging off my jacket, hanging it on an empty hook of the coat stand, and then taking off my shoes to set aside for the time being, I made my way to the bed after taking the folded light blanket that was on the couch with me and crawled up onto the bed.

I snuggled close to him after covering his lower body with the blanket, pushing back loose hair from his face. I traced the fast healing slashes on the side of his face. I don't know how long I had laid there watching him sleep or tracing the lines of his face, but I had fallen asleep.

I woke slightly up as I noticed it was suffocating, temperature-wise. Squirming, I tried to pull my sweater off and succeeded however my shirt went with it. Too lazy to even attempt pulling back on my shirt, I set them to the side on the ground. Then I went back to snuggling my werewolf, emitting a minor yip of surprise when I was dragged flush against him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my face buried in his chest. I looked up at him, noticing him looking at me quietly. I gave him a small sheepish smile. "The slashing of your face, I mean. Pulling a Houdini, not so much."

I felt the rumbling laugh before I heard it. "I should have expected that."

"Yes, you should have," I agreed, frowning as I buried my face in his chest.

"I was being serious when I told you that I only want you," he murmured. "There is no one but you."

"I wish I could believe you," I murmured. I pulled away and went to retrieve my shirt. I didn't want to discuss this. "I don't know if I can or not." I cleared my throat. "I just came here to apologize to you."

"Nothing else?" he asked as I heard him move before feeling him snake an arm about my waist and felt the small kisses he pressed against my shoulder. Then he pressed his face into my shoulder, nuzzling. "You're running again."

"I know," I murmured. "It's safer that way. I never get hurt if I can keep running."

"No, that's not right," he sighed, his breath warm against my skin making me shiver. "Running doesn't keep you from being safe. You just hurt yourself more in the process."

"Noted," I breathed as I practically melted against him. I decided to just say what was on my mind. Placing my arm about his, tangling my fingers with his. "Gods strike me for saying this, but blast it. I like you."

"What?" he asked.

"I like you," I repeated a bit more fiercely as I turned to look him in the face as I stated it thus. "I get immensely jealous and territorial over you. I want to keep you to myself. I don't understand what you did to make me feel this way. I don't particularly like it. I don't like you primarily because I'd rather view this as your fault. Which it is." I sighed heavily. "However I do take great care in my emotions, somehow they worked against me and invested themselves into you. I take responsibility for them because they really rather be quiet. Though they do speak for themselves rather loudly at certain times and certain issues."

"Your emotions have personalities?" he asked with amusement.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. That would be preposterous."

"So you like me?" he asked.

"I said so," I grumbled. "But don't let it go to your head. I'm still angry at you."

"But you like me?"

"Yes, I like you," I snapped fiercely. "I'm even dreaming of you. Against a tree, near a stream, against the door, and even on the bloody floor. My skin burns at the thought of you." I growled at his smug expression. "And it is not at all normal!"

"Didn't you say that you should just expect the abnormal as normal?" he asked with a chuckle.

"What's between us is far beyond the normal abnormal," I snapped.

"We're mates," he growled. "Did you not get that the first time or must I and others keep telling you? There's the bond, yes, but everything is invested on emotions." He grabbed me by the chin and looked me in the eyes. "I want to be with you. I'd sooner die than leave you for anybody else. I need what you have because I can't get it anywhere else. It's not the bond that makes me feel this way. It's you." He put both hands on my face and stroked with his thumbs. "And if you're scared that I might leave, forget it. I'm not leaving you. I have what I want and need. I swear I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you."

I felt tears prick my eyes because he spoke about something that was my all time fear between us. If I gave in, I wouldn't want to lose him. It would hurt me to lose him. I was needy in that concern.

"I promise," he murmured before kissing me gently, drawing me against him. "Please stay with me."

"I'm still angry with you," I told him seriously.

"I'm well aware of that," he told me with a smile. "I know how much it hurt you. I just hope you can forgive me for letting the desperate psychotic woman crawl all over me after letting her get too plastered."

"I'll forgive you on one condition," I told him with a weak smile.

"And what's that?" he asked with a frown.

"That you never kiss or sleep with anybody else while we're together, relationship-wise," I stated firmly. "Because I'm not going to share you."

"I think I can promise that," he chuckled before drawing me into another kiss. "I'll even make a Wizard Oath on it."

"We're not to the point in the relationship where you should be doing that," I murmured as I pulled him into another kiss.

The rest of the night was spent practically snogging him rabid. Enjoying him thoroughly. Some of my doubts fell about that night.

Maybe liking him wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

* * *

"Did you know that men in the wizarding world can get married?" Roni asked out of the blue on the following afternoon as I finished the load of homework assigned.

"No, I didn't," I replied off-handedly as I wrote my last paragraph of my last essay. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well I was pondering on how Anicetus would pop the question," she stated.

I spat out the sip of juice I had taken all over my essay. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Oh, come on, like you haven't thought about it," she grumbled with irritation.

"No, I haven't thought about _that_," I growled, mopping up the juice on the essay and the drops that spread about the counter. "I just found out about _that_. And, hell, Roni, I just admitted to liking him. That doesn't instantly bring in any ideas of marriage."

"And here I thought you were gay," she murmured jokingly, making me roll my eyes.

"Not all gay men fantasize about weddings," I chuckled. "Some like to get laid. Me--I just want to live without the threat my Uncle made to me." I paused, stilling, horrified after I realized what I said. Roni stared at me with wide eyes. I shook my head. "Forget what I just said. We were talking marriage?"

"He threatened you?" she whispered, placing her hand on top of mine.

"We're not having this discussion," I told her seriously.

"Baby, you need to get it out there," she whispered, grasping my hand tightly. "Just write it down or talk to someone. Don't let it eat you up inside like you always do."

I looked at her and broke. I needed to tell her. She was the only one I could trust to listen freely. She always took care of me. No matter how bad I was, Roni had never turned me away.

I got up from the chair and cleaned up my papers silently, shuffling them into order and gathered my books. Leaving them in a neat stack, I cleaned up what I spat up and put the cup in the sink. Then I gathered up my stuff and headed out of the room. I entered my room and she closed the door behind us. Setting my stuff on my desk and going to sit on my bed, I scooted to the corner and curled up, knees pulled up my chest and arms wrapped tightly about them.

I looked up at her before beginning in a low voice, "Gods, is it my fault? It has to be my fault. I was sick from the start, wasn't I? Dirty. Filthy. Disgusting. A freak. An anomaly. Worthless. Unworthy. Pathetic. Faggot." I ran both my hands through my hair and gripped, yanking. "I can't even keep my thoughts to myself anymore. Violated. Used. Raped." The tears began falling as soon as she came to curl up beside me, lending support. "That old man fucking raped me. My mind. The only thing I thought no one could take. I didn't think they could actually read my mind." She fingered my hair with one hand, the other gripping my arm gently. "I remember us joking about it last year during Christmas when we were trading letters constantly. I remember you telling me that they probably would find out that I was fantasizing about the shower room with one of the guys. I laughed so much, finding the whole thing rather funny. I never thought about it seriously. I always viewed it like a muggle."

"And your uncle?" she prodded in a soft voice.

"What's there to say?" I asked in growl.

I became angry because anger felt better than misery. I slid over to the edge of the bed, getting to my feet and went to the door. She followed after me closely, her hand clenching mine as we left the room and went down the stairs.

"What happened that night, mon Ange?" she asked in a mere whisper.

I forced a smile as I pulled her into my arms and moved in a fast waltz, "He beat me so badly. He called me names. I felt like I was hit by an oncoming freight train at full speed." I laughed. "Then he called me a queer." I could feel my entire body shaking from the memory. "I remember the blood in my mouth. When I looked at him, I smiled. I couldn't help it. I suddenly found everything hilarious. His hits rained like a downpour and all I could do was start shaking with laughter." I pulled her with me to the ground so we were both tangled together. "I had blood in my mouth and I spat it full in his fucking face and said, _Judge yourself_." I gave her a dark smile. "And the funny part of all this is that I cannot remember what happened the rest of the time. I know I was conscious, but I can't remember. It's all a blur." I broke down as she pulled me securely against her; my arms wrapped tightly around her. "_And that's what scares me_."

_**Notes:**_

To the reviewer Jgooullieyette on the pronunciation of both Anicetus and Suren's full names because I happen to used the names so much that I assume to know the correct pronunciations:

__

I pronounce Ani's name as: An-ee-say-tus Vuk-a-sin A-ban-do-nat-o.

Suren's full name quite literally is: Sur-en-dra (I'm assuming you already know how to say Harrison and James correctly) Dal-ca Sing.

I hope this helps you immensely. I know that they could be hard. I mean, the pronunciation for Hermione took me till the first movie came out at which time I actually could get through the books. Yes, the first movie is when I actually started reading the series. I was finicky when it kept bothering me about the pronunciation of her name.

And to those wondering about Nigel… remember in the fourth movie… the first year that delivered the package to Ron for Harry's autograph… that's Nigel. I just redefined him in my own way. He, I'm so sure, is not mentioned in the books. That's maybe why he is familiar.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Over the Railing

**Chapter Thirteen: Over the Railing**

All my photographs were scattered on the kitchen table to place in the binder I had gotten with plastic pages when everyone started to arrive. Roni and I had cleaned up and made sure no evidence was left to suggest earlier even happened. However now that I had told her, I felt calmer, better. Not that I wasn't still hanging by a thread before I would start getting emotional again.

Though even with all the clearing of the evidence, my eyes still looked puffy and red.

Roni was trying to help me get everything in order. I caught Mira out of the corner of my eye carrying a bag of groceries. She made to put them away quietly, looking thoughtful.

"Weren't there ten of Anicetus?" Roni asked as we gathered the ones of him sleeping. "Excluding the test strip?"

"I gave the tenth to Hermione," I answered with a shrug before placing them all into a plastic sheet and into the binder.

"I didn't get one," she whined.

"You never asked," I replied with a bored stare directed at her. "But I'll make you one later."

"Better," she mumbled, pouting.

"Veronica, stop pouting," I grumbled before looking down at the glass of red wine that Remus had set so he could look through the pictures himself.

"I'm not pouting," she grumbled before handing me another stack of photos to put away.

"Thanks," I sighed before shying away as Sirius reached to ruffle my hair. "Please don't touch me for a few minutes."

"Don't Sirius," Remus followed a second later, his tone firm and had a bit of a biting warning.

Finishing the sorting and filing of the photos, I went to put my binder away upstairs in my room on my desk. Going over to my bed, I crawled underneath the covers, covering my head as the tears started to run down my face. Gods, I was pathetic.

Being around those who knew you were close to breaking and just wanted to comfort you was really hard. I felt guilty for not letting them do so, but it'd just set me off again. Not that it hadn't already.

I felt someone sit on my bed and pull the cover down. Mira laid down on her side and wrapped her arms about me, pulling me securely against her. I broke down again.

"You're all right, baby," she whispered, trying to soothe me. "Ssssh, calm down."

For nearly an hour we both laid there as I tried to calm down, but broke again. By the time I was completely exhausted, now understanding why girls needed a good cry every so often, I was damn near asleep. Mira smiled at me.

"Feeling better, you drama queen?" she asked with a teasing tone.

I chuckled tiredly, "Yes. Much."

"Are you willing to come down for dinner?" she asked, pushing my hair out of my face.

"I think I'm too tired to move," I admitted before yawning as she sat up.

"You're to eat a large breakfast," she told me seriously before smiling, ruffling my hair, and suddenly disappearing from my room.

I slowly sat up. I needed to wash my face. For some unexplainable reason, dried tears were the most annoying thing to have on one's face. Hurrying through a shower, I dried and pulled on the clean pair of jeans sans the boxers and headed back to bed, burrowing myself under the covers. I heard footsteps and the bed dipped.

"I realize that coyotes like burrows, but this is sort of an odd one, don't you think?" I heard Anicetus ask, his voice lightly teasing.

I pulled the cover up off my head and looked up at him with a small smile, "No, it's not."

He went to lay on his side and pull me to him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Sort of," I admitted with a shy tone, completely embarrassed in a way.

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Not really," I murmured. "Just an actual burrow."

He burst into laughter before leaning in to kiss me. "We'll see to that later. Right now, you need food."

"No," I argued lightly. "Too lazy to move."

"That's the beauty of having a stubborn werewolf as a mate," he chuckled, scooping me up into his arms and rising to his feet as I let out a series of whines and pleads, "we just don't care if you're too lazy."

"You are evil, I tell you," I grumbled as he carried me over to my desk and sat me down. I paused, looking up at him and then at the plate of food in front of me.

"I don't think you're up to being surrounded so I decided to instead bring you food," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Your skills of observation continue to impress," I noted with a frown at the food, contemplating if it would be healthy of me in my current mental state to devour anything.

I pushed the plate away, suddenly feeling nauseous at the thought of putting anything in my stomach. Anicetus crouched beside the chair and wrapped his arms loosely about my waist. I leaned my forehead against his.

"You're still too thin," he stated in a low voice of worry.

"I'm fine the way I am," I countered, shrugging.

I tried not to notice how thin I was as a point. If noticed, I remembered all the times of being starved. Only Mira and Amar were really aware of just how bad it was and how it still affected me. Lately, Mira had taken to hovering around the dinner table while I was eating. She was trying not to be obvious and failing miserably. I knew Sirius had caught on to her actions and was giving her a thoughtful look before focusing on me.

And, yes, my eating habits had been severely bad recently. I hadn't been feeling altogether well which made me eat less. Which led me to be unhealthy yet again.

However the strange thing about it all was that my magic did help keep me alive. Despite everything, it held me together. Though Amar did note that it isn't altogether healthy to rely on my magic to keep me alive all the time.

Mentally shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked at the plate with narrowed eyes. There were breaded clams, some shrimp, and black beans with spinach to the side. All of these items on the high iron listing. Can we say somebody tattled to the werewolf?

"Who told you I had a low iron count?" I asked without thinking, a dark frown directed at him.

Amar had been coming down on me about my recent eating habits all of which lacked proper iron. I think he's just trying to drive me mad. Honestly, low iron count?

Then again, when I was little and having severe problems, Mira had taken me to a doctor secretly when I had told her one of the nurses at my school told my Aunt that I should be checked for anything such as deficiencies. The doctor, who was actually apart of the Dalca Clan I later found out, had told Mira that I may have iron deficiency due to some of the symptoms I was having beside the initial malnutrition.

From then on it turned into a fight about whether it was true if I had that or not. I refused to think anything was wrong with me. It was the first disagreement I ever had with the Singhs.

I still hadn't come to believing the idea of it.

His brows shot up, "Beg your pardon?"

I backpedaled mentally, panicking as the expression of surprise appeared on his face, "I mean, who made up the plate?"

"Amar," he answered and pulled me back down into the chair when I was getting ready to make quick exit. "What do you mean _low iron count_?"

"Nevermin--"

"I'm not going to forget about something that sounded very important," he growled, grabbing my chin to make me look him in the eyes. "Exactly what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm not altogether healthy if I don't eat a large amount of iron," I stated slowly. I shrugged it off dismissively. "I've had the problem since I was little. I mean, you're not altogether healthy when you're being denied a proper nutrition. My magic sustains me in such cases. Besides, I don't think the doctor that Mira took me to was altogether right about the whole thing."

"And I'm guessing from the spinach on the plate that that is why you intake great quantities of it?" he asked.

Yeah, even if I didn't believe in this deficiency didn't mean I wasn't going to be safer than sorry.

"The soybeans help, too," I admitted as I remembered the bag that I carried around with me everywhere.

I've convinced Tom at the pub to help me out when I had stayed at the Leaky Cauldron before third year. He allowed me to go to the muggle world despite what he had been told, covering for my disappearance. He realized how finicky I really was when it came to food and allowed me to keep my secret to myself. That's how I would end up with soybeans to carry around during the summer and a couple weeks into the school year.

"Well it explains why Mira forces you to eat certain things," he chuckled.

"Please don't make a deal about it," I begged suddenly, knowing him too well. "I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. It really isn't. I've adjusted to it. It's not as bad as it seems."

"Oh?" he asked, his brow raised incredulously. "What are the symptoms of this deficiency?"

"Depression, irritability, sleepiness, being cold a lot, poor appetite," I replied matter-of-factly. "Nothing big so don't worry about it. Besides, I seriously don't think there's anything wrong with me. It was a bad couple of months when she finally decided to take me to a doctor when the Dursleys didn't when the school nurse advised it."

He rolled his eyes. "You really don't think I'm not going to worry."

"I was aiming for a miracle," I admitted sheepishly.

"I don't think you've had a really bad time of any of those symptoms until lately," he noted. His eyes narrowed. "Eat now."

"You know, I don't bark on comman--"

"This isn't a democracy," he growled. "This is me telling you to eat something."

"Hitler," I grumbled before turning to the plate, snatching a spinach leaf and putting it into my mouth, and chewed before swallowing. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he chuckled before kissing my temple. "I can't help but worry about you, little coyote. You're so small and human. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Hate to break this to you, Mr. Abandonato, but without pain, there's no passion, no life," I murmured.

"That's pretty wise, even for you," he laughed.

"I'm a philosophical idiot," I muttered as I continued munching on the spinach.

"You're confused is all," he murmured with a smile.

"That's psychologically normal for those in their adolescence," I stated matter-of-factly. "We all go through the identity crisis."

"Honestly, do you really need to rely on a textbook just to reassure you that what you're going through is normal?" he asked with a twisted smile. "I hate to break it to you, but nobody is normal."

"Gee, you're a tremendous reassurance," I grumbled. "Not that you aren't usually, but the whole approach on your part was pretentious."

He rolled his eyes, "You were born a critic."

"Better than being a fairy of a werewolf," I pointed out with a grin.

"I honestly don't know how you expect to live a long life with that sarcasm of yours," he muttered, shaking his head in amusement.

"I have a great amount of luck," I pointed out with a weak smile before shivering as a cold chill struck. "Look, I can take care of myself. I've been doing so for a long time. It's not that I don't appreciate the help, I just rather you don't fuss over me anymore. It's not necessary. I'm perfectly fine." He gave me a look that seem rather pointed. "And you said I was human, and I am. I want you to trust me. I'll live and I won't break."

"You and trouble are synonymous," he stated matter-of-factly. "Therefore I worry."

I growled with sudden anger, "I'm not a child."

"Yes, you are," he replied carefully.

I felt myself burn with sudden rage. Oh, yes, rage was better to handle than misery. Even better than to handle in face of insecurity.

However I noted that I was about to get really nasty in my temper. Remus and Sirius both agreed that I had my mother's temper. Aim to be blunt and to hurt.

"And what am I then?" I snarled, trying to rise to my feet, but he wouldn't let me. "Am I to be your fucking Lolita?" He looked at me with a frown. "If I'm a child, then you must be a pedophile. A bad, bad wolf."

"I'm going to ignore what you just called me because I know you're trying to get a rise out of me," he stated with a low voice that made me tense. "But let me straighten you out, Surendra. I am not a pedophile. I don't consider you a Lolita, whatever that may be." He shook his head and smiled, putting me completely off guard. He placed his hand at the back of my neck and pulled me forward until our foreheads touched. "You've been through a lot, I know. I've seen you in action and it excites me as much as it scares me. I don't want you hurt though. You're still a pup. No matter what, you're still young. I don't mean to offend, but that's what you are despite everything." He bumped his nose with mine and in doing so, deflated my surge of anger. "Now eat before you annoy me."

"What's the point?" I muttered, feeling rather oddly depressed and rather guilty.

"Well you need foo--"

"I didn't mean it like that," I snapped. I looked at him. "Why don't you get angry?"

"What's the point?" he asked with a smile. "Would you rather that I yell at you instead?"

"Yes," I laughed suddenly, brightening immediately. "I would love that. Shout, yell, scream, break things. Pace back and forth, growling or snarling, whichever. It would be fantastic."

He smirked. "Eat. Now."

"But why don't you ever get angry?" I asked in confusion.

"I know you're just trying to hurt me with your words," he answered, brushing hair out of my face. "You're upset and as they say, misery loves company." He paused, smiling. "I know you're trying to put on a mask of bravado. You don't want to feel vunerable as you do currently. So in making me angry, you can fight with me for some silly reason to save face." He chuckled. "But you forget. I was once your age and remember what it's like. Albeit my grandfather would have beat me quite senseless for the utter disrespect."

"He beat you?" I asked in a bare whisper, wide eyes.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that," he laughed, caressing my face. "He made sure that I respected his authority and position as patriach. Remember, not only was he my grandfather, but he was also my Alpha. He had to discipline me. I was a mere pup after all."

"I don't understand," I murmured.

"Nobody likes to hear others tell them they're a child, Suren," he explained with a smile. "My grandfather likes to point it out on a regular basis to me that I am still young and not nearly as jaded as he. Though I assume he says such things in tease. Mind you, I reacted badly the first time in my own youth. He did discipline me."

"He disciplined?" I asked, feeling rather lost. I thought... "Didn't you say he beat you?"

He started laughing. "My poor coyote. You must be really tired if you're this slow." I scowled. "Werewolves are different than humans. We can take the harsher punishments and understand them. You don't have the same instincts as we do. We always fight for dominance. We're rougher than mere humans."

"Like what happened between Uncle Remy and you?" I asked. I really must be tired not to follow this.

"Yes, exactly," he replied with a broad smile. "Remus interferred with my pursuits. I cannot allow that."

"Cannot or will not?" I asked with surprise.

"You're right," he added after a moment of thought. "I will not allow anything to stand in my way of having you. You're mine."

I looked blankly at him. "I think I should be disturbed of this constant claiming of yours. And what do you mean by having me? You say it like you want to slaughter me or something."

He leaned forward, his eyes locked on mine. His hand slid to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer. Bumping noses slightly, he held my gaze before kissing me. He pulled back and gave me a look of something completely animal. Possessive and hungry. Something that should have sent me running for the hills, but right at the moment I was feeling like the little bird that the cat had been staring at for hours on end before getting ready to pounce on said bird.

"Trust me, when I slaughter you, you'll be ripe for the picking," Anicetus chuckled in a low husky voice.

"Those were two phrases I never wanted to hear in succession," I breathed. "And that was the worst innuendo I've ever heard before."

"You'll probably will hear more like that," he admitted sheepishly. "I can't help but make very cheesy statements like that." He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. "Eat."

And so I ate as I thought about what he said.

* * *

"I like to point out that it is officially too blasted hot today," Roni announced as we casually strolled into the house with Blue-Hair and Rene following behind the two of us.

"Why, then, are you all drenched?" Anicetus asked as he sat down with Amar at the table.

"Harry started it," Roni pointed in accusation.

"You all followed suit," I replied with unsuccessful suppressed laughter.

"What did you do?" Amar asked with a visible grin.

"I--"

"He decided to turn on the cold shower and jump in with all his clothes on," Rene replied with hilarity.

"You joined me not two seconds later," I laughed.

"Hey, I thought it was a great idea," he replied, ruffling my hair. I noted Anicetus jaw clench.

"Sure, uh huh," I stated with sarcasm while rolling my eyes and shoving his arm away. "And then James joined in thinking we should have a threesome."

"It turned into a foursome when Roni joined us," Blue-Hair laughed.

"Then the fifth chased us out of the shower and out of the house," Roni added.

"My mother hasn't a very good sense of humor," Rene admitted with laughter.

"It didn't help that you and Blue-Hair had me sandwiched between the two of you suggesting crude activities," I growled, scowling at the two taller boys. "And there was Roni, giggling madly as she listened."

"We were only teasing," he laughed, ruffling my hair, making sure that all it in the front landed in my eyes. I really needed to cut it soon.

"That may be, but it was rather unpleasant, thank you very much," I stated with a pointed look before shooing them away.

I followed them upstairs, trying to ignore the look Anicetus gave me. At the moment, we were preparing to make a letter for Hermione. It was her birthday in a couple of days and Roni had already gotten the letters from some of the guys who hung out with Hermione on a regular basis at parties.

And she said nobody cared about her birthday. Insert evil smiley face.

* * *

I was laughing. Sirius, not even aware of the prank I had played on him, trounced around with a mustaches and strip of beard painted onto his face with shoe polish not two hours ago while he had been napping. Remus, on the other hand, had received green hair and bright pink skin and gotten rid of it sometime ago and now was laughing just as hard when he saw my godfather, completely unaware, joining a game of poker with Amar and Anicetus.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asked, suddenly frowning at me.

"I-I--" I snickered, trying to say something, but unable to do so instead I waved my hand dismissively.

"Have you looked in the mirror in the last couple of hours?" Anicetus asked casually, not looking up from his cards.

"No," Sirius replied in confusion. "Why?"

"It's the reason why Remus and Suren are laughing," Amar answered with a grin, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"What did you do?" he asked, looking pointedly at me.

I all but pointed at Remus. The werewolf shouted, "OI! This wasn't my doing!"

I started laughing, "I would never prank my own godfather."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Do not lie to me, Pronglet. What did you do?"

"N-nothing," I laughed, looking up at him wickedly.

"Excuse me," he said before rising up and leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

I made to count, "One. Two. Three. Fou--"

"Harry James Potter!"

"At least he isn't a girl like I intended to do again," I mused, shrugging.

* * *

I woke up and blinked sleepily as I met autumn gold eyes watching me. Smiling sleepily, I snuggled closer and kissed his throat before closing my eyes. Then I jumped up, accidentally bumping my head into his chin and making both of us give shouts of pain.

"What on earth was that for?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his chin as he watched me scurry out of his bed and start searching for my bag.

"I have work in an hour," I replied, crouching down and pulling out my work uniform from it.

"Actually two," he chuckled.

"Oh," was all I said when I realized he was right when I looked at a clock. I paused before deciding to get back into bed. I crawled all the way back up to him and kissed him. "M'sorry."

He rolled, putting me beneath him as we kissed. He nibbled on my lower lip before pulling back and smiling down at me. I loved that smile. He settled himself down on top of me, his weight crushing, but comforting.

"How does a werewolf live with no windows in his personal quarters?" I asked suddenly. "Doesn't it feel like a huge cage?"

"You tend to forget about things like that over the years," he chuckled, his face turned to the side of mine. "You don't like it?"

"It feels like being suck in a cupboard at times," I murmured. "But it smells like you so it's safe, but still suffocating. I don't know. I've gotten use to windows over time."

"Don't think about it," he replied. "Just try to sleep, little coyote."

When I next woke, not even realizing that I had fallen asleep, I didn't open my eyes, but instead pawed around for the werewolf that I was currently referring to as my personal heater. Pausing when I felt the bed dip, I opened my eyes to see a blurry Anicetus.

"Looking for something?" he asked with amusement.

"My heater," I replied with a smile.

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked in mock indignation.

I didn't even think before I replied, "You're a fantastic pillow."

"I see," he murmured before brightening. "I'll take what I can get."

"The fact that you're content to be a pillow worries me," I laughed.

"The fact that you're making fun of me shows that you truly care," he chuckled.

"You're delusional," I pointed out with a frown.

"I love being delusional," he chuckled before giving me a peck on the lips. "You have only twenty minutes before you have to leave, Suren-baby."

"Shite," I cursed, jumping off the bed.

He caught me about the waist and hauled me toward the little bathroom he had. "Go take a quick shower, luv. I'll get your bag."

"Do not join me," I warned, knowing to say so as soon as possible before he got any wicked ideas in his head.

I took the quickest shower known to my existent thought and hurried through dressing. Before I could rush out, he yanked me back to him and kissed me. Then he shooed me, laughing as I dodged gracefully through the crowd and out the door.

When I entered the building, Mira was pointing and directing. She paused and looked at me. Her eyes and smile said it all.

I hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Entering the castle quietly, I paused, looking around before completing my step. At the moment, I had a glamour on that made my eyes ice blue and my hair dark purple. Mind you, I had been playing around with looks for awhile now. I had just gotten off work and had been planning to use the macro lenses that Amar let me borrow when a raven had delivered a sadistic message from Snape.

Whether the bird was told to start biting my ear off or not, I didn't care. I was already in a bit of a bad mood. It was Friday, my week's workload was completely finished, I had to inform Anicetus of the contract between Roni's family and my own before I lost my nerve, and I needed to get with Roger this weekend to go through my training with wizarding inks. Mind you, sleeping over at Anicetus's wasn't smart on any level, but, then again, I was using it as a way to manipulate the situation into my favor due to the breaking of my news.

Yes, it wasn't realistic, but it was to my current nervous state.

When I had to change out of my work clothes, I changed into the loose pair of dark blue jeans and a Ramones black band T-shirt, I had been attacked by the crazy raven just as I headed out of the building. It had set me off so royally. I had almost thought to roast the poor devil bird. Instead, I came to Hogwarts to deal with the bastard of the potion-making a.k.a. the Resident Dungeon Master.

Yes, I am aware of the geek that is I.

Opening the door, I leaned against the frame, waiting to catch the man's attention. It was the beginning of class and he was barking orders. It was something I sort of missed. Remus never barked orders. In fact, he never barked.

Which is weird because aren't dogs supposed to…

That's neither here nor now, I grumbled mentally before mentally rolling my eyes as well.

"Mr. Singh, if you'd please come in," Snape sneered when he looked up at me after sitting behind his desk.

I walked into the Potion's classroom, ignoring the startled glances from those of the fourth year students. Stalking up to the desk where Snape sat, I stopped in front of it. He looked up at me with a raised brow.

"I do hope whatever you have to say is important," I growled, ignoring the whispers going through the room. "I haven't the temperament to tolerate anyone else's crap today let alone yours--" I sighed heavily. "--Even if your sarcastic comments bring me loads of amusement."

"I'm glad to be of service," he replied in sarcasm, looking at me with a dry expression.

"As you should be," I stated with a slight smile, giving him my full attention. "Now do please proceed with your explanation of why I've been called here to your classroom. I'm just dying to hear what you of all bigoted pricks have to say."

He glowered at me for a moment before sighing heavily and tossed me the pen that I had given him during the summer. I examined it carefully, mentally calculating, noting, and planning through the situation. This took all of seven seconds.

"It didn't work?" I asked casually.

He blinked in reply.

"Well then that means that vocal recordings do not open the chamber," I stated with a thoughtful expression. "I think I'll have to be there in that moment, opening it with actual vocalization." I shot him an amused glance. "And here I thought you were holding out on me. Good to know it was otherwise. I'd hate to have to break your nose again even though I didn't actually mean to do so to begin with."

"Indeed," he replied dryly, his tone filled with annoyance.

"I'm guessing we'll be working together then," I muttered, pulling out my planner, flipping through it to today's date. "When are you free?--I'll see if I'm free as well."

"And why wouldn't you be free exactly?" he asked, thoroughly amused by the circumstances if that gleam in his eyes was anything to go by.

"Dad and Uncle Remy doubled my workload, muggle and wizarding, since the last full moon considering that they've planned for me to take an early graduation test and that OWLs examination," I explained casually. "More like tripled my workload." I took a brief moment to breathe deeply in irritation before brightening. "Then I've got work with Mira's catering company; I think we're booked solid till after New Years and my schedule has already been made." I turned to look at Hermione who returned my smile. "I forgot to bring your already forged schedule. It didn't cross my mind though. I'll send it to you tonight." I turned back to Snape after receiving a nod and an even brighter smile. "Also Roger has got me working on some objectives to receive a tattoo and piercing license so I can work in that tattoo shop he owns. He's been mentoring me for awhile, but we haven't had much of a chance during the summer to work together since everything's been one thing after another. He wants me to get the license before my birthday." I shrugged. "I might even look for another job. I heard there's an opening at the local automotive shop for secretarially filing and management. Should be interesting to look into."

He blinked. Then blinked again. Then again. He gave me a blank stare.

"Merlin, Potter, when do you get time to sleep?" Malfoy asked from behind me with a dumbfounded voice. There were murmurs of the same question.

"I've already penned in sleeping hours," I reported jokingly, waving the planner to where it was visible.

"Are you feeling well, Suren?" Hermione asked in Arabic. She had picked up a few phrases since the beginning of the summer. However her pronunciation was rather lacking finesse.

"Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor," Snape snapped making her duck her head and purse her lips.

I chuckled, "I'm fine, lioness. The shippers were giving me a bad time earlier and the older girls were all harassing me." I looked back at my planner. "I'm free Saturdays and Sundays in the morning up to two in the afternoon. Is that perfect for you?"

"I believe that would suit," he replied dryly.

"Then you'll be penned in," I congratulated with sarcasm as I jotted down the notes in the planner before placing it back in my bag. I started to take out my camera and load it with film. "Are we finished so I can get back to the real world?"

"And what makes you think you are not already in the real world?" he asked with a blank stare.

"I've come to the conclusion that all of you are figments of my imagination and that I am slowly succumbing to this crazed delusion that my mind is having on me," I replied with a cheeky smile. "And that when I leave here to go back to what I believe to be the real world, you'll all fade to nothingness and I shall be free momentarily of such a vastly detailed delusion only to ensconce myself once more when you all come calling." I gave him a thoughtful frown. "I believe myself to be completely mental."

"I see no argument in that respect," he replied dryly.

"Is that all you can say?" I asked with a smile. "I throw myself on the line and you don't even take the hook to belittle me? Geez, Uncle Sev, you're losing your touch."

I heard the classroom door open and then Dumbledore ask, "Mr. Potter, can I have a moment of your time?"

I turned to look at Snape and mouthed while looking completely annoyed: _Fucking son of a bastard's a bloodhound!_

Snape quirked his eyebrow and looked at me with glittering black eyes. He was so amused that he couldn't even hide the smug look that appeared on his face. No doubt Dumbledore had the same mental look as well.

"I have a question," I stated suddenly, looking at Snape with a thoughtful frown.

"I do hope it is purely academic, Mr. Singh," Snape sneered.

"Why, yes, it is," I replied sarcastically. I deadpanned, "How much Belladonna does it take to kill an old geezer exactly?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, completely shocked it would seem as he looked blankly at me.

"I meant it theoretically, of course," I followed quickly, shooting him a smile. "Don't get any wrong ideas."

"Get out of my classroom now, Mr. Singh," he snapped, rising to his feet.

"Geez, it was just a question," I grumbled before turning and heading towards the exit. "Some people just don't have a sense of humor."

Not that I meant that question in humor. In fact, I was serious. Maybe if I killed Dumbledore, I'd save us all a lot of trouble.

Hey, now there's a thought!

Albeit my karma couldn't really be all that great if I did manage to kill him, could it?

I paused before I reached the door and looked at the old man blankly. "You wanted a moment, right?"

"Only just," he answered with a smile grandfathers use with their grandsons.

"Oh, if that's all," I chuckled, looking at him with a smile. "Drop dead."

I stalked past him as the room fell silent. Heading toward the Entrance Hall, I started to pick up speed, not feeling safe in this territory. Hogwarts may be my home, but no home is really safe, is it?

I hurried off the school property before disappearing by port key to outside Gringotts. Hurrying back into the muggle world, I started to relax. Safe in the muggle world where no little wizards and witches would bother me. If only that were really the case.

* * *

It had been a quiet couple of weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary. It had been enlightening.

I still hadn't told Anicetus which didn't help. The meeting was next week. He was so going to strangle me.

Snape and I worked together rather well when it came to getting the basilisk all cut up and ready to jar. I began to milk Isa of her venom, storing it in vials for usage later. Ani and I had no serious arguments which was well enough. Sirius, Remus, and I pranked one another constantly. Mira and I had formed a truce and instead pranked the other two.

Everything was perfectly normal as it should be. Nothing to be fussed about. It made me relax despite my want of not wanting to.

And now that time had came when the big test was to be taken to see if I would be able to graduate early or not. A week before Halloween. I had to have become more subdued as the days went by. So much so that Roni had started to spend hours with Rene and Blue-Hair when I was being a bit of a downer. Not that I blamed her.

I threw myself into the English and math like a mad person. Ignoring everyone else. Hoping against hope that a nervous breakdown would not come to pass before or after the test.

Hermione had owled telling me that Dumbledore was allowing her to take the test. She had her parents sign her up for it and everything. They were very excited, to say the least. In fact, Mira and them decided that we would be having dinner together that evening when Hermione and I finished the test in celebration. I found it enthusiastic on their parts.

Anicetus agreed when I explained the whole thing to him. However I'm sure he was agreeing only to get me to shut up. He did have that glint in his eye that usually meant that he just didn't get why I didn't grasp the idea of such simple things when he apparently could.

It was that time of day when I was going to go retrieve Hermione. Having finally told Anicetus a firm no that he was not coming with even if I had to tie him up, I left. Now heading through the gates of Hogwarts, I regretted it slightly. I was nervous and that made me more jumpy. Werewolf senses were far better to have around. Not that anything could happen, right?

I ignored it for lack of a better preoccupation. For once, I wasn't going to be paranoid. I refused to be paranoid. No paranoia here. Nope.

Deciding to hasten, I tugged on the hem of my (well it actually was Anicetus's) large shirt of faded navy. My dark blue jeans were paint-flecked due to helping Roni paint her room a week ago. Mind you, it turned into a fight when I took the brush and wiped it down the front of her face when she sat down and closed her eyes, feeling tired. She had caught a minor cold at the time. I was awaiting my turn to catch it because, let's face it, if she got sick, I was bound to follow suit.

When I caught the whole of the school gathered outside, I paused. Curious despite my desperate attempt to quell it, I began to walk forward again, smirking when Hermione got told off by a thin-lipped McGonagall when she fell out of line to wave at me. Ginny followed suit, laughing.

I dodged past Dumbledore, ducking my head and shoving my hands into my leather jacket's pockets. My mouth quirked into a grin when I met McGonagall's gaze.

"Hello, Professor," I greeted with a smile that brightened as I noted Hermione bouncing around like a little girl that had too much sugar.

"Hello, Mr. Singh," she greeted with a small lift of her lips. "I believe you're here to retrieve Miss Granger for the test you are both taking, correct?"

"Yes, I am," I chuckled. "Is it all right if we leave now? I don't want to intrude, but I have to be getting to a meeting with Roger in half an hour." I licked my lips before raising my upper lip in a grin. "And Hermione's not going to be sitting still as well as she should. Better get her out of here before she embarrasses herself."

"I would advise you to retract your fangs, Mr. Singh," McGonagall replied off-handedly as she stared at my mouth. "Were you practicing your Animagus form?"

"Uh, yeah," I answered sheepishly.

"Oh, and what are you?" she asked, curious.

"Indian Cobra," I answered instantly, not even acting odd or anything.

I had practiced answering this a dozen times before with Remus. He told me never to say what I really was no matter who asked. To answer was now second nature.

"Interesting even for you, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore inserted, standing beside me. "Isn't the Indian Cobra quite poisonous?"

"It's one of the Big Four in India," I admitted.

"And you bit that man called Anicetus's wrist with these fangs without injecting venom?" he asked, his eyes glittering.

"Sadly for all those would-be watchers, I decided not to develop venom sacs when doing that particular deed," I growled, my eyes narrowing as I felt a probe at the forefront of my mind. "Now if you'll excuse me, I want to get Hermione and her things and leave."

"Excellent idea, Mr. Singh," McGonagall suddenly chirped before rushing both Hermione and I toward the castle.

"McGonagall seemed glad to be rid of me before the storm hit the beach," I laughed as I followed Hermione up the stairs.

"Watching you and Dumbledore in a duel wouldn't have been appropriate for our guests to see," Hermione giggled. "However I'd be selling tickets to see that."

"I'm glad you'll profit in my endeavor to make him rue the day he ever messed with me," I chuckled as we entered the tower quickly.

"Okay, you'll have to give me a few minutes," she giggled as she went to the girl's staircase and paused to look at me. "I have to change out of these robes. They're becoming quite a nuisance."

"Dually noted," I chuckled before watching her disappear upstairs.

When she reappeared, she was dressed in a low cut silk cami of black, black jeans with her black boots, her wrist adorned with a leather band that had a silver button, and her cloak. She had a duffle bag over her shoulder. She wore a black knitted hat that she had pushed all of her hair up under. She smiled when she noticed me admiring her.

"You are one hellacious fox, Mione," I chuckled, winking at her with a smirk.

"Why thank you," she replied, grinning. "I do ever so love compliments." She then looked at my shirt. "Is that--?"

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly. "I was with him before I came to get you."

"With him, _with him_?" she asked with a sudden frown.

"Geez, we're not having sex," I stated with a gesture of surrendering. "Why does everyone think we're _sleeping _together?"

"Because you both share a bed," she pointed out with a grin. "It's warranted that we think the way we do."

"Anicetus would so love it if we were like that," I muttered unhappily. I shot her a sudden grin. "I don't think he'd let me out of the room for very long if he had any choice."

"It's a guy thing," she told me seriously.

"And a dog thing," I pointed out with as much seriousness as her.

"You know, it'd be funny if you were able to spend time with him while it was the full moon," she stated off-handedly, smiling with aloof.

"How so?"

"Oh, you know, he'd probably start humping your leg," she giggled before racing out of the tower with me chasing after with a howl of mock irritation.

I had caught up to her on the third floor, laughing, "That is so not funny."

"But you're laughing!" she giggled as I pulled her to me.

Suddenly, I pushed Hermione to the ground as a knife went sailing through the air. We looked up to see an average size, dark hawkish featured man watching us with Siberian blue eyes. He returned our stares with a sinister one of his own, a lip pulled up in a sneer that showed lethal fangs. Getting to our feet, I pulled out my knife with a scowl.

Honestly, did I have not an ounce of good luck somewhere in my arsenal?

I growled, gripping my Indian Bich'hwa tightly. "Who do you belong to?"

"Orlov," he hissed, eyeing Hermione. "Our Lord is interested in the new potential of your Lord's."

"Her adoption into the Dalca Clan and the Singh family is nigh," I growled, eyeing him warily as we circled one another. "Leave her alone."

"She has not officially been adopted yet," he pointed out with a snarling grin. "She's free game."

"Do not dare touch my sister," I snarled, pausing at the railing of the stairs, pushing Hermione further behind me. "You have nothing to offer her."

"We have a lot more to offer to her than your Clan," he hissed.

"Yes, and that's why you're the backwash of the vampire community," I sneered, feeling Hermione slip free my militant stiletto at my back.

The vampire dove and knocked me out of the way, going for Hermione, pinning her to the railing. I landed and took a tumble down the stairs, feeling every bump increase tenfold in pain. I heard a shriek of pain and then another yell. I dragged myself up and hurried up the stairs to see Hermione on her knees, my knife appeared to be in the heart of the vampire who had to have died instantly. Her throat was bitten and looking quite torn. The blood flowed freely from the bite.

She looked up with wide eyes and started crawling over to me. "Are you all right?"

"I dislike vampires," I replied as I crouched down beside her, pulling her to me. "Keep pressure to your neck." She nodded, eyes still wide and glassy as she applied pressure to her neck with her cloak. "I'll make sure he's dead."

I straightened to my feet, stepping over to the vampire carefully and nudged him with my foot. He was dead. I swooped down and I pulled out my stiletto, wiping it on a clean patch of the dead vampire's clothing before putting it back on my person. I used my wandless magic to call my Indian Bich-hwa back to me as I dropped it before tumbling down the stairs.

Hermione's strangled shriek of warning sounded in the hall again and I went down, a body on top of my own. I let out a yell as I struggled to escape from the attack. He knocked my Indian Bich-hwa out of my hand and held my other arm down. A kick to his ribs and a blast of magic sent him sailing into the nearby wall.

I straightened to my feet and wobbled, holding the railing. Hermione shrieked my name. My eyes widened dramatically as I felt a body collide with mine and we both went over the railing.

_**Notes: **_

To BOOMrobotdog: It would be a sin as a valley gal not to spell _gnarly_ correctly. It's like treason for my kind. And Anicetus's full name literally means: _Unconquerable Wolf Forsaken_. I always choose names usually for their meaning. I'm picky in that respect. And the friendship between Cedric and Harry... They've played Quidditch against each other. They've probably thrown playful insults back and forth in my mind. To me, Cedric was not being cynical, but playful and a little flippant. And who says that polyjuiced Crouch isn't there? /winks/

And thanks to Moonlit-dew, we have a theme song for the chapter twelve. T.A.T.U.'s "Show Me Love". Thanks for the recommendation, sweetie. It really seems to sum it up.

Well I will be posting a side note of Hermione's birthday surprise... This chapter is a bit off, but it wasn't for the lack of trying on my part to make it better. I hope you like it though.

LEAVE COMMENTS! Please?


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Another Error in the L

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Error in the Life of a Hero**

I let out a howl of agony as I felt my bones snap sharply in my arm which I used to brace myself. My entire body felt broken. Luckily my head hadn't been cracked open because instead my arm pillowed it. Hell, I was lucky to still be alive from a fall from the third floor level.

Once my vision cleared of the metaphorical yet imaginary rubber chew-toys circling cartoon-style about my head, I started to hurriedly scoot, my broken arm held tightly to my chest and my other being used to help me crawl. He slammed into my leg and a loud snap rang through the air. I howled with pain as tears stung my eyes. I kicked the vampire in the face, successfully breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. I let out a cry as he dove for me and knocked me to the ground, successfully crushing my broken arm in the process. Another bout of accidental magic sent the vampire flying again. I scrambled to my feet, favoring one leg, and pulled out my stiletto and gripped it, warily watching the vampire.

He rose to his own feet, eyes burning bloody red and livid. I gave him a vicious smile, baring my teeth in challenge. He bared his own and hissed.

"So this is it," I hissed, refusing to let my gaze wander from his own.

"Anticlimactic, isn't it?" he hissed, stepping forward as we began to circle one another.

"I wouldn't say that," I chuckled, suddenly feeling very confidant.

"Oh?" he asked, eyes lighting up with dark humor.

"I know something you don't," I laughed, knowing we were both going to do something very stupid.

He suddenly appeared in front of me and had me pinned against the wall behind me just as suddenly. I took in a sharp breath as his cold skin of his hand slid about my throat. He leaned forward, his lips brushing my ear.

"Oh, and what is that?" he hissed, his grip on my throat tightening ever so slowly.

"I'm going to win," I growled, suddenly striking with my stiletto.

He caught my arm and twisted it. Then shoved it forward, the stiletto going into my side, making me give a strangled noise of pain from the back of my throat. I crumbled to the floor, holding the knife's handle, looking at the wound, briefly wondering if it was fatal.

"It seems that you were very wrong," the vampire hissed, kneeling beside me.

He then dug his fingers into my wound, pulling back with blood dripping from his fingers. He put them in his mouth and sucked them clear of the almost vivid burnt red liquid. I started laughing, gagging on the blood that somehow appeared in my mouth.

"There's something I forgot to mention," I snickered, leaning against the wall, looking up at him. "My blood is filled with basilisk venom."

He gave me a startled look before his face suddenly crumbled in gut-wrenching agony. He let out a scream. I snarled, wrenching the knife out of my gut and using almost all of the last of my strength to ram the knife into his heart, instantly killing him. I fell on top of him, breathing raggedly.

"Harry!" I heard someone shriek, footsteps sounding not from too far away.

I breathed raggedly as I sat up, getting down to business while I was still mentally and physically able. I opened the vampire's mouth and started to rip out his fangs. I slipped them into my pocket before pulling out my stiletto. I gave the vampire a wary look before hacking away at his neck with the knife, not bothering to feel disgust as blood splattered all over me.

"Harry!" Hermione cried as she slid to a stop beside me after I finished beheading the vampire and crawled over to the wall to sit and lean against. "Oh, please don't die."

I looked at her with bewilderment. She was falling apart right in front of me. I could've strangled her as I watched with wide eyes as she screamed for help.

"Fuck, Hermione, calm down," I snapped, feeling slightly woozy. "At least give me a full exam before screaming Redrum." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them to look at me with fury. "Go help yourself. You've been bitten."

"Screw you," she hissed before whipping out her wand like some kind of gunslinger.

"I don't think now is the time, lioness," I joked with a weak smile.

Hermione ignored me as she started to do diagnostic spells that Mira had taught the both of us during the summer. All in Romanian and very complicated. She paled at each answer she had received. I tried to keep control.

I pushed her hands away from me, "_Go help yourself_."

I started to cough up blood. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Sleep didn't sound half bad as long as the pain went away.

"You have several broken bones," Hermione told me or, perhaps, herself. I wasn't entirely sure at this point. "A hairline fracture in one arm while the other is completely broken along with your leg. You have fractured and broken ribs. You have a concussion."

She tore my shirt off of me and exposed my upper body to the hall. I whimpered when she pressured the stab wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Then she snapped her fingers and there to my wondering eyes should appear, but a Dobby.

"Dobby, I need your help," Hermione told the elf hastily. "I need you to get one of the Professors. McGonagall, Flitwick, or Snape preferably along with Madam Pomfrey. Tell them we're here and that there was a vampire attack. Hurry."

He nodded with wide eyes and disappeared, leaving us alone. I looked at Hermione and placed my hand over hers as she pressured my wound. I felt like relaxing, but I knew that would be a bad thing. If I relaxed something was bound to happen.

It was several minutes before Pomfrey arrived, rushing towards us with a bag of supplies. She said nothing about my predicament for which I was thankful about as she started to do her own diagnostic spells after Hermione informed her of her own findings. Snape was the one that arrived. I felt a wave of exhaustion fall over me.

Then it went black.

* * *

I felt heavy and weak. My arm felt like it was on fire. Tucked in tightly, I couldn't help feeling trapped. Though it was when I heard the shrieks of anger did I realize what had woken me up.

"Get the hell away from my brother," I heard Hermione shriek. "Or so help me I will cast fiendfyre on your sorry arse!"

I do hope whoever it was that they took her seriously. If there was one thing she'd do, she'd protect me from whoever wanted to get near me. I wanted to move, say something, blink my eyes open, but I couldn't bring myself to do much of anything. The exhaustion that held me bound me tightly in its grasp.

"Miss Granger, do contain yourself," Dumbledore stated calmly. "I'm not here to hurt him."

"The hell you are," she snarled. "You'll stay away from him if you have any self-preservation, old man."

"Miss Granger, please, my patient is resting!" the nurse hissed.

"I will not calm down," Hermione hissed. "He will not be getting close to my Harry so long as I'm standing."

"Little lioness, do calm yourself immediately," Amar's command rang out starkly. Footsteps sounded towards me while Amar asked quickly, "How is my little one?"

"He's stable," Poppy replied calmly in a low voice. "I've mended the bones I could including his ribs, but he's re-growing the bones in his right arm tonight. He also sustained severe blood loss. The stabbing he took to his abdomen is healed, but I suggest he take it easy for the next few days." She sighed. "He's lucky to be alive."

I heard the curtain brushed aside and the footsteps paused. I couldn't move. I tried to speak, but all that came out were whooshes of air that sounded like little pitiful _woofs_. I wasn't completely aware of what I wanted to say, but it didn't matter as long as I got some attention.

I forced myself to be a tiny bit louder, "_Woof. Woof. Woof."_

I got the attention I wanted.

A warm hand enveloped my left one and I could hear Poppy's familiar footsteps hurrying to my side; no doubt to berate me. I slowly blinked my eyes opened as a sweep of hair brushed across my face. A pair of familiar lips brushed my own tenderly. My eyes glued onto the autumn gold ones above me.

Anicetus looked at me with an indescribable expression before leaning forward to kiss my forehead. Brushing my hair back in a comforting gesture, he looked over to where Poppy stood. I could hear the sudden intake of breath of hers, but I didn't care. All I did was stare up at Anicetus.

"I had to break all his glamour spells due to the fact I couldn't see any of his bruises," Poppy stated as Amar appeared, his arm wrapped about Hermione's shoulders. "Miss Granger helped me with it. She knew what his anchor was after all."

"He knows about anchors?" Anicetus asked with a note of surprise. He looked down at me with a sad smile. "My little coyote." He leaned down to bump noses with me. "Why are you always in quicksand?"

"He's an adrenaline hound," Amar joked lightly as he smiled sadly.

I tried to lift my left hand just to give him an inappropriate gesture, but felt overwhelmed at that slightest of movement. Anicetus summoned a chair and sat down promptly, still holding my hand tightly in his. He lifted my hand to his mouth and held it there, pressing a kiss to it.

"They were after me," Hermione murmured as she looked at me while leaning into Amar. "I don't understand why. I'm not that important. I haven't even done anything to warrant attention unless you include that essay on house-elf rights."

"Every potential of the Dalca Clan is spied on by the other clans, little lioness," Amar chuckled. "It was only luck that they didn't find out about you sooner. You're to be marked as soon as possible." He turned to the nurse. "Is she allowed to leave or must she stay?"

"She's all right to go," Poppy answered stiffly, "but I want to see her as soon as she gets back."

"That's the first thing I'll do upon returning, Madam," Hermione agreed.

"Abandonato, you're in charge," Amar commanded with dark eyes. "If anyone so much as tries to harm him, you're allowed to kill them by any means necessary. Our Clan will protect you from any injustices the wizards will bring against you."

"With pleasure," Anicetus hummed, his eyes flashing.

I concentrated on my magic, using it to my advantage like the dozen of times before. Hearing gasps, I closed my eyes, letting myself drift. Using my magic to speed my healing was one of my better achievements, but it still left scars and exhaustion when I was finished.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open. I was in the hospital wing. I pouted when I noticed the plaque on the wall above me. Hermione had did exactly what she promised to do.

I noticed I was alone. It was dark. Visiting hours over and the nurse nowhere to be seen. I got up, feeling the dry blood on my skin crackle. I made my way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I stripped of my blood-dried clothes and turned on the shower's water.

"Ginger?" I called, feeling slightly dizzy as the steam hit me at full force.

A pop sounded in the room and I smiled as I looked down at my favorite mothering house elf. "Yes, sir?"

"Can you please take these clothes back to the Singh house and bring me another set, Ginger-love?" I asked as softly as I could.

"Yes, sir," she replied before gathering the, what I presumed, ruined clothes and disappeared.

I went to step into the shower and took the time to make sure all the blood on me was cleaned entirely off. I filled my mouth with water a couple times and spit out pink gulps of it. I finished quickly enough and dried off with one of the towels provided in the room.

Then I put on my jeans which were folded over the back of the chair nearby. I slowly pulled on my shirt after examining my stomach and seeing a pink scar there; then socks and shoes. That is after I pulled out my knives from my boots and put them in their appropriate place on my person. I pulled on my leather jacket while exiting the bathroom.

I paused again when I heard movement behind me. I whirled around and had a knife up to Anicetus's throat before anyone, awake or asleep, could say mercy.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with an intense gaze.

"I…uh…" I stuttered with shock, taking a step back.

He smirked. "Did I surprise you?"

"Uh…" I couldn't speak because I was surprised. I shook myself out of my daze and replaced my knife into its holder. Then I placed my hand at his neck, checking for a cut. "Are you all right? I didn't mean to…"

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Are you all right?"

"I'm capable of taking a shower by myself," I pointed out with a sarcastic tone. "Of course I'm bloody all right."

"I could've helped," he pointed out with a tight smile.

"Not ever going to happen," I replied darkly.

"Sure it won't," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Without warning, he scooped me up and carried me back over to the bed. I let out a whine that instantly woke up the nurse. I could've knocked myself over the head several times.

"Mr. Potter, you're not trying to make a run for it again are you?" she hissed as she stalked over to see me as Anicetus set me down on the bed with a smirk.

"No," I lied while glaring up at the smug looking werewolf.

"I caught him before he could get far," Anicetus stated with a tone of seriousness.

"Thank you, Mr. Abandonato," she chuckled. "This one is notorious for his escape attempts. Even gone so far as to spell me asleep. However he never gets far."

"Why I would never!" Anicetus exclaimed in mock horror. He looked down at me. "You should be ashamed."

I hissed a vulgarity in Parseltongue as I scowled at them both. Poppy gave me a silencing look before doing diagnostic spells once more. She looked at me critically.

"Well you are entirely healed now, but I still want you to stay the rest of the night," she growled, looking at me with annoyed eyes. Her gaze softened when she looked up at Anicetus. "Can you keep an eye on him?"

"Of course, Madam," he replied with a charming smile.

She looked at me. "Take off your jacket and shoes and get under those covers immediately."

I hissed with irritation, shrugging out of my jacket, tossing it on the chair behind Anicetus, and then pulling off my shoes. I tossed my shoes at Anicetus's feet and grumbled as I pulled the covers over me. I stuck my tongue out at Poppy who huffed in reply, looking thoroughly dismayed, but utterly amused.

I pouted as she cooed condescendingly, "Now that's a good boy."

And thus my relationship with Poppy.

She nodded to Anicetus and went to her office. I rolled onto my side, turned away from him in retaliation. The bed dipped and he loomed over me.

"Don't be like this," he teased before nibbling on my ear. "If it pleases you, I'll bring you food."

I huffed with sarcasm that dripped heavily like honey, "That's a load off my back."

"That's a peculiar phrase," he noted with a curious tone.

"It's muggle," I grumbled.

"Cheer up," he chuckled. "Neither one of us would have made it far. She has wards set up especially for you. I checked earlier."

"Okay, that's just not fair," I laughed, finding that altogether too hilarious.

"I can take them down for a price," he murmured, licking my neck.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Would tell me what in the name of Zeus you were thinking?" he growled, looking extremely angry.

Oh, yeah. Another fight. What convenient timing.

"Frankly all I was thinking was keeping Hermione safe," I answered honestly. Then came the annoyed, "And first of all, I didn't start it."

"Of course not," he muttered with irritation. His accent completely bled into a Greek one. "You're innocent on all charges. Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Hermione say that you called the Orlov Clan _the backwash of the vampire community_?"

I paused, "Well he started it."

"That's the most childish response I've heard from you yet," Anicetus growled.

"Good," I noted sarcastically and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Will you be serious?" he snapped. "You could've been killed!"

"Would've, could've, should've," I noted. Then I smirked, "Haven't."

He growled throatily before pulling me to him rather angrily, "Honestly, do you take nothing seriously?"

"Why should I?" I snapped. "I was perfectly aware of what was at risk and the consequences of my actions."

"You could've called for help," he argued. "You could've stalled instead of antagonizing him like you always do."

"Clearly that's an issue I've yet to come to terms with," I snarled.

"Use your brain then," he snapped. "Use your bloody common sense!"

"There wasn't time for much common sense," I exclaimed. "He threw a fucking knife at us. There wasn't time to do anything but react!"

"Be that as it may, you still should've called for help," he seethed, quickly letting go of me and getting to his feet to pace. I just noticed his eyes were almost fully wolf and he wasn't at all looking nice. "I swear you scare me sometimes. This inability to ask for help when you need it most is going to get you killed one day."

"OI!" I exclaimed in surprise. "I do know when to ask for help."

"Oh, really?" he growled. "Any examples come to mind, huh, Surendra? They're certainly not coming to me that's for damn sure."

"I asked you to get the box of peppermint sticks not a couple of days ago," I pointed out with a slight smile.

He looked at me and his eyes literally darkened as he pursed his lips. He balled his hands in fists and closed his eyes. I heard the phrase, "Resist the urge to strangle him," leave the werewolf's lips.

I felt kind of bad for winding him up at this point, but he did ask for an example and who am I to not answer. Though currently I realized how upset he was and that was sort of making me upset to see him like this. Although I was thoroughly furious with his inability to comprehend that I could take care of myself and was aware of what I was doing.

He suddenly stalked forward and grabbed my face with both hands, making me look at him with wide-eyed surprise. "You need to stop getting into trouble."

"It's not like I plan for this to happen," I hissed. "Sometimes you just can't help it."

"Then start helping it," he growled.

"The bloody execution is rather elusive," I snarled.

"Then try harder," he snapped.

"If I tried any harder, I would just resort to black magic and genocide to get it done," I hissed.

He pulled back and sat in the chair. He glared at me. I glared back before rolling onto my side, facing the opposite direction so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"Suren-baby, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured.

"What the hell does that mean?" I barked.

"I--"

"No, it's not your responsibility," I snapped over my shoulder. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Suren--"

"I get it, okay!" I snarled, sitting up to look at him. "I'm a fucking child. An idiot. Well fuck you too."

"Now you listen here--"

"No, you listen," I growled. "It's over. There's nothing we can do about it now. So just drop it and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Sure--"

"Sod off!" I snapped as I laid on my side and refused to look at him.

There was a pregnant silence after that. I finally calmed down enough to stop shaking with anger. Not bothering to apologize, I just closed my eyes and evened my breathing.

The bed dipped suddenly and I felt myself being drug into his arms and against him. His chin placed at the top of my head, I could tell his was about to say something. I rolled over and buried my face in his neck.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," I growled softly before going to sleep myself.

I woke up next sometime after sunrise. I stretched and shivered when I finished. It was always so cold in the morning here. I shrugged off the arm about me and sat up. Getting off the bed, I went to see if I could smuggle my wand back. Lucky for me, Poppy was already bustling about in her office.

"Good morning, Poppy," I greeted cheerfully. "Can I get my wand please?"

She gave me a pointed look before handing my wand over. "You do well to take better care of yourself. Unlike your companion, I know you couldn't do anything any differently yesterday. However I do hope I don't see you here for quite some time. Are we clear?"

"Inexplicably," I answered, nodding and looking at her sheepishly.

"Do remind Miss Granger that she's to come here first thing when she gets back," she told me seriously before sending me away with a smile.

I headed to the bathroom rather quickly to splash water on my face. I looked in the mirror and noticed how long my hair was now since I last cut it. It was starting to look like a mop again albeit unevenly cut. I looked at my wand with a thoughtful stare.

I remembered when my hair was annoying me that I finally asked Lavender the spell to cut my hair. She was delighted to say the least. She taught me the fairly easy spell with a wicked smile. From then, I kept it manageable during school since my hair grew pretty quick funnily enough.

I thought about it for awhile before smiling. Quickly picking up my wand and imagining the same haircut I had earlier during the summer, I cast the spell. Then I banished the cut hair. Looking in the mirror, my hair was shorter and manageable and spiky.

Cheering at a job well done and mentally reminding myself that Lavender was actually useful once in awhile, not that she's an idiot of course, I made my way out of the bathroom. I bumped into a solid wall of person when I looked down to see that I'd forgotten to pull on my boots. Looking up, I noticed Anicetus looking down with me with an unreadable expression. I smiled slightly, not sure if last night's fight was going to bite me on the arse or not. He sighed, shook his head, placed his hand on the back of my neck, and leaned down to give me a kiss. I pushed him away and went to go put on my jacket and shoes.

He had another thing coming if he thought that kissing me would make me less annoyed with him. Following me, he waited till I was finished. Then he followed me out of the hospital wing.

"Wait," he sighed heavily. "I left my wand in there."

"No you didn't," I laughed before waving his wand in front of his face.

He tried to snatch it back, but I pulled away. He gave me a pointed look, "Give me that back."

"I don't think so," I chuckled before bolting.

He chased after me, but it didn't help that I was quicker and knew where I was going. I slid to a stop in the Entrance Hall and paused in thought. It would be a few seconds before he caught up. I decided to hurry into the Great Hall. I dove under the nearest table and scrambled about as Anicetus entered the hall. I cast a quick spell on my scent, making sure he couldn't track me.

Just as I made my hair as auburn and my eyes bright amber, I realized that I was the only one with muggle clothes on. At least, that's what I gathered when I caught sight of a few people. I passed a few girl's legs, making them squawk in surprise. I got out from underneath the table and apologized to the girls with a sheepish smile before dodging Anicetus and racing toward the doors. Dodging him again, I dove underneath Gryffindor table and came out beside Seamus and Lavender, winking and grinning before scrambling to my feet and racing to where I saw Hagrid standing. He gave me a greeting smile and let out a howl of laughter as I dodged Anicetus, circling about him.

Hagrid pulled Anicetus right up off the ground once the werewolf let out a frustrated snarl at me. I grinned up at him when I stumbled back and landed on my bum. Hagrid gave Anicetus an admonishing look.

"Now, Anicetus, be'ave," Hagrid admonished.

I noticed Anicetus scowling as he hung limply from Hagrid's hand. He didn't even fight it. Oddly enough, I understood why. Hagrid could easily crush him.

I couldn't help myself when I cooed, "OI! Look at that! Looks like the wee pup is misbehaving. That's a bad dog. Yes, sir. Bad. Bad. Bad. You a naughty one, you are. Chasing after little 'ole me like some kind of bat out of hell. Naughty, indeed."

"Can I ask why you're chasing Mr. Potter?" Professor Flitwick asked as he appeared next to me.

"He stole my wand," Anicetus grumbled in irritation.

"I so did not!" I cried in mock indignation. "Why would I do such a horrible thing? It's so unlike me. Professor, are you honestly going to believe that, _that _dog over me?"

The little man looked between Anicetus and I for several moments before sighing. He gave me a smile before looking up at Anicetus, "How did he manage to escape with your wand?"

"OI! You're going to believe him?" I asked with a shocked expression which didn't look completely real due to the fact that a smirk was threatening to appear on my face.

"You forget that I've already taught one Potter, Harry," Flitwick told me with a laugh. "You're as bad as your father at lying."

"Well, shucks, there goes my acting career," I sighed dramatically, making all the men roll their eyes.

Anicetus closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me. "Can I please have my wand back?"

"Why didn't you ask that in the first place?" I mocked, making him look severely annoyed.

I got to my feet and started to brush myself off. Then I walked away. I heard him snarl.

"Surendra, I'm over here," he growled.

"Yes, yes, indeed you are," I grumbled before rolling my eyes. Dropping the glamour as I went, I stopped as I reached Ginny. "Hey, little girl, can I borrow your bag?"

"Why, yes, you can," she replied evenly, looking at me with puzzlement before handing her bag over.

I shuffled about in it before pulling out a long dark piece of wood. I smirked as she gawked at me. Her own wand was lying next to her hand on the table. I winked.

"Got to return this, luv," I chuckled before leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek. "You look great today."

"You're sweet," she giggled, pushing me away. Then she gave me a pointed look. "You couldn't figure that out before now?"

"I suspect I'm an idiot," I murmured before ruffling her hair, creating a bird's nest in the process. "Now have a good day. Give the twins hell."

"Oh, I will," she laughed as she tried to organize her hair back to what it was. "Good luck on your test today."

"With that, I may just pass," I murmured in her ear before pulling away as she tried to swat me. "Later, little girl."

"I'll show you little," she growled playfully. "You, me, the pitch."

"Is that an offer?" I sang, smiling.

"Bet you I could catch the snitch before you," she laughed.

"That's a challenge if I ever heard one," I chuckled, leaning forward close enough to be in her personal space. "But I hate to make little girls cry, darling, so no thanks."

"Caveman," she remarked with a glower.

"No, not caveman," I laughed as I pulled away. "A gentleman."

She rolled her eyes as she laughed. "Good-bye, Harry."

"Talk to you later, darling dear," I chuckled as I winked at her before returning to over where the three adults stood. "Anyone missing a wand?"

Anicetus snatched it back before tucking it back wherever its hiding place was. I was only lucky to manage a clean swipe of it in the first place. He gave me a scowl as I smiled spacily. Then he snatched me by the waist and lifted me clean off the ground and tossed me over his shoulder. I yelped in the process.

"Okay, really, this is high up off the ground," I whined. "Put me down!"

"You will be quiet if you know what's good for you, little coyote," he growled.

"I was just stabbed in the abdomen not twenty-four hours ago," I pointed out hastily. "This could ruin all healing."

"I have faith you'll survive," he growled, sounding annoyed.

"I will hurt you if you don't put me down," I snapped angrily. "Your lower back will hurt and bruise when I'm finished."

"If I drop you, you'll be the one in pain," he pointed out.

"At least I'll be on the ground," I growled darkly.

"Hagrid, you must come by for drinks soon," Anicetus brightened with his statement. "On the house."

"Ye too kind," Hagrid laughed.

"Well if you'll all excuse me, I have to get this nuisance home," Anicetus joked making all three of them laugh.

"He's just as wild as his mother," Flitwick noted. "Couldn't sit in the same place for too long."

"He can't sit still for even a moment," Anicetus chuckled. "And he can't seem to stay out of trouble."

"He got that from his father," Flitwick laughed.

"It's not like I actively seek it out," I grumbled.

"You still seem to be right in the midst of it though," Anicetus argued.

"Well excuse me Mr. High-and-Mighty," I snapped sarcastically. "Not everyone is as perfect as you are."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," he growled before smacking me lightly on the arse.

I snarled. "It has everything to do with how you act, Mr. Abandonato!"

"We will discuss this later," he growled darkly.

"The hell we will," I snapped. "We're discussing this now unless you have other things to do."

"Surendra!" he snapped. "Will you drop it for now?"

"Will you put me down for now?" I hissed.

"For goodness sake, are you really this stubborn?"

"Damn straight I am!"

"Fine!"

_Fine!_ I yelled in my mind as I was set down on my feet.

"Happy?" he snapped.

"Ecstatic!" I shot back.

"Now gentlemen..." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Mind your own damn business!" We both snarled at the older man before returning to glaring at one another.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?" Anicetus snapped.

"You make it sound like I should apologize to you," I growled, glaring.

"Oh, yes, I forgot, you don't have any manners," he stated sarcastically.

"As opposed to you?" I laughed darkly. "Talk about manners. You're an animal. You don't even have manners."

"Why you little--"

"Oh, sure, call me little to make yourself feel big and bad," I snapped sarcastically.

"You're just bent out of shape because you know it's true," he pointed out.

"At least I don't chase my own tail every full moon," I hissed.

"You'd know about chasing tail," he growled.

I flushed bright red. "At least I don't act like a bloody dog all the time!"

"I'm not a dog, you silly human!" he snarled.

"Wolves are dogs, you bloody idiot!" I pointed out. "They're apart of the same family. That's why they're called Canis Lupis! Canis means dog!"

He took a step forward and jumped back in surprise. He glared at me. "Are you afraid of me, little coyote? Setting up a ward--"

"No, I'm not afraid of you," I sneered. "I just know what you're going to do when I don't back down like a good little pup. I'm not going to be playing little submissive in this scenario so you can just toss that thought right out the window!"

"You are impossible!" he breathed angrily, balling his hands into fists after making strangling gestures.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I remarked calmly, smiling in response.

He suddenly paused to look at me for a moment. "You're doing this to distract yourself from your test, aren't you?"

"Wow, am I that transparent?" I asked in sarcasm.

"So you are doing just that?" he asked rhetorically.

I looked at him with an incredulous stare. "You really are dense."

"It's not?" he asked in puzzlement.

"I can't talk to you," I muttered, waving my hand at him in dismissal. "You're completely irritating."

"It's mutual, I assure you," he grumbled, rolling his eyes before muttering in Greek.

"You're your mother's son," Flitwick told me suddenly, smiling brightly up at me.

I smiled lightly at that. "Thanks." I shrugged off the anger and smiled cheerfully. "Well I should get going before Mira sends out the search teams in my recovery. It was nice chatting with you. You, too, Hagrid."

Hagrid nodded, looking between Anicetus and I with surprise. I don't think he was expecting the all out argument between the two of us. That, and the fact that I never ripped into anyone viciously in front of him before. Not even with Malfoy.

"I'll be going now," I admitted sheepishly, feeling somewhat embarrassed about the argument now.

"And what about me?" Anicetus asked with a scowl. He gestured at the box-like ward I set up for him.

"I've set it on a timer," I admitted, shrugging with great amusement. "It'll drop in fifteen minutes."

"I'm supposed to be watching you," he snapped. "How can I watch you when I'm in a cage made up of your wards?"

"Technically, you will be watching me," I pointed out with a helpful nod. "You'll be watching me leave you here in a cage of my wards."

He suddenly roared with frustration. "You are driving me mad."

"Good," I laughed. "That was what I was aiming for."

Those nearby listening to us burst into laughter. I shrugged mentally. He was driving me mad all the time. Why not repay the favor?

Besides, I just wanted to see if I could get him to scream.

"I'm going to wring your neck, I swear it!" he snapped with furious wolf eyes.

"You're going to have to catch me first, darling," I laughed.

"How do you plan on getting home exactly?" he asked furiously.

"Now, Ani," I chuckled wickedly, "you know that I don't kiss and tell."

He made to say something, but instead pursed his lips, glaring at me. His eyes were fully wolf and he had fangs. His hands looked like they were slowly turning into clawed renditions. I smirked.

"Surendra Harrison James Dalca-Singh, you better stay put," he growled suddenly.

"Or what?" I growled, my eyes narrowing. "You going to hurt me?" If he had wolf ears, they would've been flattened to his head as he steadily grew in his rage. "Like that really scares me."

"It should," he snarled.

"Ooo, I'm quivering in me timbers, luv," I sneered.

He visibly gritted his teeth.

"Now you know how I feel when you piss me off," I stated matter-of-factly. "Sucks, huh?"

"You're making a point?" he snapped incredulously.

"Well, duh," I replied sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Adios, Ani."

"You must have angered him something fierce," someone noted as I turned and went to leave.

"Surendra!" he roared.

I paused and looked over my shoulder, tilting my head to the side like an observant dog would. Then I called, "The next time you talk down to me, expect the same treatment from today. This isn't a dictatorship, Anicetus. This is a democracy and if you don't like it, then stop wasting my time."

"This is childish," he snarled.

"No, it's not," I laughed. I shot him a smirk. "This is called being vindictive while making an ultimatum."

Then I left.

* * *

I was pacing back and forth, back and forth in the middle of the kitchen not fifteen minutes later. I had already took another shower and dressed, making myself thoroughly presentable. I was currently in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and dark blue jeans. Hermione had also gone for being presentable in the same white knitted sundress and dark blue jeans. Together we looked cleanly and posh.

Though her neck was bandaged at the current moment.

I noted that those in the room were watching me with heightening annoyance. Suddenly, I was slapped in the chest by Roni.

"Stop pacing, you ninny," she snapped. "You're making me nervous and you know what happens when I get nervous."

"I can't help it," I breathed heavily, stepping back and started pacing once again. "I'm a bundle of energy and the test is in two hours. I can't sit still."

"Really? You can't?" she asked sarcastically. "I would never have guessed." She suddenly snapped. "Stop pacing, damn it!"

"Sorry," I snarled back, glaring at her.

"Don't snarl at me," she growled.

"Don't snap at me," I shot back.

"Will the both of you be quiet?" Amar stated calmly.

We both went to sit at opposite sides of the room and glared at one another. We both turned to look at both Sirius and Remus as they burst into guffaws of laughter. We rolled our eyes and started laughing as well. Hermione rolled her eyes before giving me a curious look.

"Wasn't Anicetus supposed to be with you?"

"He would've been had he not pissed me off," I answered with an annoyed voice.

"What did he do this time?" Remus asked, smiling kindly.

"He talked down to me," I stated matter-of-factly.

"It's kind of hard not to, to be perfectly honest," Remus laughed.

"Oh, pish tosh," I grumbled.

"What did you do to him?" Amar suddenly asked, giving me an expression of disapproval.

"I set up a cage of wards to trap him in the front of the Great Hall so I could piss him off in return," I muttered, giving him an annoyed expression. "I wanted to show him exactly how much it angered me when he talked down to me."

"You chose to do this so close to the full moon?" Remus snapped. "Are you mental?"

"Gee, clearly that didn't occur to me until now," I pointed out with a sarcastic tone.

"Harry, werewolves are very unreasonable during this time," Sirius informed me with a frown. Then he gave me a firm look. "Exactly how pissed off is he?"

"He had wolf eyes and fangs when I left," I noted with a sheepish smile. "And his hands looked to be forming into claws."

"Merlin," Remus breathed with a scowl at me. "You just had to make an Alpha male who is also your mate lose his temper."

"I was making a point," I snapped. "A statement if you will."

"Can't you make statements not so close to the full moon?" Hermione asked with a small laugh.

"Again, didn't occur to me," I pointed out sheepishly. "Okay, this is simple. I'm grounded until further notice. Okay?"

"I'm not going to ground you just yet," Amar grumbled. "It wouldn't do anything anywise."

"True," I chuckled with thoughtful look. "I'm going upstairs to look at the math again."

"You do that," Roni laughed.

I headed upstairs and went to sit at my desk and study. It was a few minutes that I jumped at the sound of a slamming door downstairs. Then I heard a deeply enraged shout.

"Where is he?" Anicetus asked.

I noted this was bad since I could hear him from here. I heard the heavy, enraged footsteps stalk up the stairs. Then I heard my door open with swiftness it had never experienced before. Turning in my seat, I looked at his enraged features.

"Well if it isn't the king of the forest," I muttered before turning away from him dismissively.

He stalked over to me after I heard him cast a few wards to block everyone from hearing us and bothering us. Then he cast a spell to make sure no one could see what was going on through the window. Then he set down his wand on my bed and shut my book and shoved it off the desk along with everything else there. I turned my attention to him, giving him an expectant look while my hands shook out of sheer nervousness.

"I would like nothing more than to toss you onto this desk and fuck you into submission," he stated in such a low, calm voice that it made me wary.

"Okay," I replied in an even voice that was calmer than what I was on the inside. Inside I was in the midst of screaming.

I dropped my spell that masked my scent. Hoping for it to make him back off just a bit. However he just got closer.

I got to my feet and started backing away from him. He matched every one of my steps with one of his own. I started shaking uncontrollably.

"Stay away," I breathed.

He looked at me with a frown. "I don't, however, plan to do so."

"What do you plan to do?" I asked with apprehension.

"I want to mark you," he growled.

I blinked. "Okay. You want to rub your scent on me?"

"Not exactly," he chuckled darkly, his eyes brighter than normal. "With teeth."

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Teeth?"

"Teeth, yes," he chuckled huskily.

"But wouldn't that make me a wolf?" I asked with wider eyes.

"Not unless I bit you when I was a wolf," he chuckled. "This will just be my own claim on you."

I knew what he was talking about. I did. It scared the hell out of me though.

Werewolves with mates usually bit them in human form. It was a mark. The sign of being someone's mate. Providing the mate with the werewolf's constant scent and claim instead. Warned other lycanthropes off of the individual. I didn't understand the chemistry. I didn't want to. It was a mark that would last for life and made the bond even stronger than before or so Remus had explained when I interviewed him one late night on what he knew overall on mates and their bonds.

Something that I was not going to allow willingly. Struggle was a normal occurence during these acts of claiming. Remus had noted that it was unusual that someone wouldn't fight this. Come to think of it, I was lucky Anicetus hadn't suggested to do this earlier in our relationship.

"No," I stated firmly.

Then I bolted to the door, but he caught me about the waist, hauling me up off the ground. I kicked him the shin and grabbing one of his arms and tore into it with my coyote teeth. He howled with pain. I dropped to the floor and hissed up at him before scrambling away.

He pulled me back and straddled my hips and fought to get ahold of my arms as I struggled. I balled up my fist, throwing a punch and broke his nose. I'm thinking I'm gaining a signature fighting move. He cried out with pain and I scuttled away for all my worth, but he dragged me back. He grabbed both my wrists and put them above my head with one hand. I struggled furiously as he unbuttoned my dress shirt and leaned forward to lick the skin at my shoulder.

"Get off of me!" I hissed, struggling even more furiously when I felt his fangs against my skin.

I threw him off of me with wandless magic and hurried to my feet. He caught up again and without further ado, I slashed his face with my clawed hand. I yelped as he tossed me onto the bed. I just noted his eyes were completely wolf and livid before he tried to pin me down. I punched him in the side where the ribcage ended, making him grunt. Another burst of magic knocked him back. I was afraid to use too much in case of actually accidentally killing him.

I darted to the window and made to jump out, but he caught me about the waist. Then he twisted me around and slammed me into the wall. Without a moment's warning, he sank his teeth into my left shoulder and locked in.

I could feel his teeth grip the flesh possessively. Tears sprang forth in my eyes as I still struggled against him, breathing hard. I even grasped a chunk of hair to yank furiously on, but it didn't stop him. It hurt like hell. He bit down harder, making me whimper and fall still. I could feel him panting against my skin that he held. I panted myself, desperate for air and rest from the surge of adrenaline bouncing inside of me.

He slowly let go and set me down on my desk. I felt tears fall down from my eyes as I looked down in silent fury. He spelled his mouth clean suddenly before turning back to me. He looked like hell. I mentally grinned viciously at the sight while I looked blankly through him. I felt unusually tired all of a sudden.

_Prick_, I thought sullenly to myself.

I felt him nuzzle my cheek, but kept staring ahead. "Do you feel better?"

"Actually, on some level I feel rather terrible," he replied with a low voice. "On another level, I'm delighted at my having finally marked you."

That was all I needed to know before I smacked him as hard as I could across the face. He pulled back with an understanding expression. He was giving me more reason to dislike him.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he sighed before picking me up and carrying me to the bathroom to then set me down on the counter. He retrieved a damp cloth and started to clean the bite mark and then my face.

I pushed his hands away and looked at him with puzzlement. "You chose me. Why?"

"You really expected me to leave when you threw out that ultimatum?" he chuckled.

I nodded. That had been part of the point of the ultimatum. I wanted to see if he'd leave, but instead he marked me. I was beginning to think he might be serious.

"I've told you already that I'm not leaving you," he sighed, using a serious tone. "I wasn't lying, Suren."

"You should've ran while you had the chance," I pointed out with a tired look at him. "Now you really have doomed the both of us."

"You make it sound so foreboding," he chuckled.

"Isn't it?"

"No, not really," he chuckled as he pushed of my dress shirt and tossed it into the tub. "You are covered in blood."

"I'm tired," I stated with a small voice.

"Your nurse did tell you to rest," he pointed out with a critical glance. "Instead you floundered about like an intoxicated squirrel."

I started laughing. "And you were too slow."

"I wasn't slow," he replied indignantly. "I was lost."

"Slow, lost, same difference," I chuckled. "You were still like a headless chicken."

He shook his head as he turned on the shower. "I'll have you know that your ex-professors do not think highly of me. Even Hagrid gave me a firm talking to."

"I'm of the opinion you deserved it," I replied tiredly.

I felt him lift me up after taking my glasses, setting them to the side, and placing me under the warm spray of water. I noted that he had discarded his own shirt. When he stepped in after me, I noted with alarm that that wasn't all he had discarded.

He was freaking stark nude!

"Anicetus Vukasin Abandonato, have you no shame?" I snapped while flushing bright red with embarrassment.

"None whatsoever," he chuckled as he grabbed the soap and started washing my bite mark.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Even if it wasn't, it is amusing to watch you squirm," he laughed in reply.

"This isn't at all appropriate," I pointed out with a glare.

"Sure it is," he chuckled. "I promise to behave though."

"That's what they all say before they defile the younger individual in this scenario," I growled.

I snatched the soap from him and washed my face before he got any bright ideas. Washing off my face, I handed the soap to him before stepping out and stumbling. He caught me about the waist and set me down evenly. I pawed around for a towel and dried off.

I hurried out of the room after snatching my glasses and went to change into clean clothes of a similar style for earlier. I went downstairs and curled up between Sirius and Amar. Remus gave me a knowing look.

Anicetus followed a few minutes later, his old jeans on and a shirt from my drawer that once belonged to Amar, but I had claimed as my own. Hermione and Roni gasped at the sight of him.

"What happened?" Roni asked.

"Never you mind, little mouse," he chuckled. "It's of no concern now."

Yes, of course not.

_Prick._

* * *

"Well that was an easy test," Hermione stated as we both walked out of the building.

"Easier than I thought it to be," I admitted sheepishly. "But don't tell anyone I said that."

"Why not?" she asked with puzzlement.

"I was stressing out over it for the past month," I laughed. "They'll be critical if they heard that I thought it easier than I expected."

"I see," she giggled. She frowned suddenly. "Do you know where we're supposed to be having dinner?"

"I heard Mira talking about Soho," I answered with a shrug. "But that doesn't really make it specific."

"Maybe Chinatown?" she suggested excitedly. "I bet you'd love it there."

"Perhaps," I replied with a shrug.

"No, Harry, I'm serious," she laughed, nudging me in the ribcage. "You'll love Chinatown. You should bring your camera just in case."

"Mira would have my head," I pointed out with a laugh. "She's annoyed with my obsession."

"It's art," she laughed. "Not an obsession. An obsession is Anicetus."

"No, that's not an obsession," I stated seriously. "That is something entirely different."

"Then what is it?" she asked with a smile.

"I have no idea," I admitted.

Later that evening we were in Chinatown much to Hermione's excitement, eating at one of the restaurants. I will say the food was delicious and the sights even more spectacular. I'd forgotten my camera, but promised myself to return soon fully prepared for a day of exploration.

Hermione went home with her parents that night, choosing to later floo from the Leaky Cauldron to the Three Broomsticks. Then it was up to the castle to be checked by Poppy. I wished her luck.

* * *

I looked down and read the piece of notebook paper that Roni had raced in and handed me and had total image attack.

_Sweaty skin against sweaty skin, slick, smooth, sliding. Teeth sinking into skin. Viciously. Possessively. _

"Merlin, Potter," Sirius exclaimed in horror.

I looked wide-eyed at him. "Did I actually broadcast that image?"

"I can't believe you just thought that," Sirius grumbled as he got to his feet and headed upstairs.

"What did you think about?" Roni asked.

"It's your fault," I pouted as I sank down into the chair and flushed bright red.

"Why is it my fault?" she asked, smirking.

"Because you gave me the image," I pointed out.

She looked at the piece of paper in my hand and then gave me a surprised look. It took all of a moment before she burst out laughing hysterically. I sank lower into my seat.

I felt sort of disgusted with myself. I could act promiscuous with the best of them, but I was still embarrassed at the actions. I could dance like a slut and I couldn't care less because I find dancing takes everything away and there's only me and the movement and the music. I could say things that were all perverted and wicked. I could sound like a right whore. Though at the end of the day, I was embarrassed of myself.

I stood up immediately when Roni continued to laugh. Roni could handle the things. She could go out and do them just as well as Blue-Hair. Not that she would have a casual affair, but that she could act as horrendously terrible as the rest of the lot. I imitated a lot. Roni knew that.

I didn't know how to act around others so I imitated because I was really good at it. I may not be a skilled actor because after awhile I had to run in the opposite direction, but I sure as hell gave as good as I got.

I knew if I didn't run now this would bound me. It scared the living daylights out of me. I was falling for everything, wasn't I?

Mira gave me two weeks off work after Halloween. I could hint that I was taking off because that would be appropriate to do. I could ask if Remus had all the assignments ready to start before I left. Sirius would freak if I didn't inform him.

So I left to go upstairs to see Sirius. Remus and Anicetus had yet to return. Last night was the last day of the full moon.

It gave me a perfect window of opportunity.

"Sirius, can I talk to you?" I asked as I entered the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, looking up with concern.

"First of all, I'm sorry for giving you that mental image," I apologized quickly. "My mind processes everything picture-wise and what Roni made me read was the cause of it."

"Embarrassed are we?" he asked with a frown. Then he noted dryly, "I believe that is a first for you."

"Believe me you, I get embarrassed about almost everything," I pointed out with a scowl. "I just don't let it show. Lesson the first, don't let stuff get to you because if you do, they'll make you go through it again and again because they finally know what gets to you. Lesson the second, shyness kills confidence. Don't be shy. Take things head on and try not to think about it. Always be confident. Lesson the third, be bad while in reality you're trying to drink and smoke away the world and your problems." I looked at his surprised face. "Follow them and you survive. You learn that when you hang out with the people I do. Roni survives because she can be just as bad. Not that she's got the problems to back it up. Not unless you put being friends with me on her resume, but because she likes to party and is naturally wild. She lives her life like she'll die tomorrow. Imitation, however, is an art."

"Coyotes are observational learners," Sirius murmured, eyes widening. "Why are you telling me all this? You don't trust much of anyone."

"Might as well tell you," I stated, shrugging. "Who else is going to believe me?" I went to sit on the bed beside him and curled up. "I've got the problems to back up my intake of liquor and the smoking of fags. My parents were murdered when I was just a baby and I have the memory of it taking place. My relatives were abusive, hateful shites who gave me willingly to a set of vampires who do care about me in their own way without looking back. Their words and scars litter me. I'm becoming what they said I would. Like my parents or the parents which they made up stories about. Drunk degenerates. Then I was introduced to the wizarding world. I was famous for something I cannot fathom why I should be famous for. Everyone either hates or loves me when they find it convenient, but they never want to know me. The 'Just Harry' is non-existent there. I have to go through year after year of crap just because they either want to revive some great Big Bad or someone's out to kill me. No offense."

"None taken," Sirius sighed.

"I've been apart of a vampire clan since I was eleven. I realized at thirteen that I was desperate to leave the Dursleys. I had to leave. I had enough of them. I planned on leaving the country after a week of living with those muggles. Get the hell out of there and leave this place. Go somewhere safe and finish my schooling there. I had been planning to apply to one of the other schools before deciding that I wanted to return to living as a muggle. I realized when you offered for me to live with you that I would've for the sake of just being away from those people. I would have probably taken Snape up on a similar offer, to be perfectly honest. Then the return of the Singhs who had already been in the process of adopting me behind my back. I was happy because the Singhs were family already. They took care of me when they could when I was younger. Now I'm supposed to be mates with a werewolf who is your age. Falling for everything because I yearn for love because I lacked it growing up. I want a connection with someone. Love them. Be theirs because I've never been anything but a freak and the boy-who-couldn't-die. I wanted to be wanted just because of being me. Just Harry. I want my own family and here I am. Lost. I don't understand the system and all you guys ever seem to do is worry that I'm getting into too much trouble which isn't entirely my fault. Then you worry that I'm not taking good enough care of myself. This werewolf mate keeps wanting to protect me and I would allow it if it wasn't for my pride and rebellion to anything guardian. Years without a stable guardian and a hateful set of relatives makes a certain sense of inability to ask for help. Anicetus demands that I start asking for it and to start using my common sense. He treats me like I'm a child and tells me I am one. Then gets this whole _I'm so mature_ attitude when I rebel to this certain ideal. I can't help but feel I'm in too deep and I should break it off because it's altogether too much and it scares the hell out of me. I'm too young to be in such a serious relationship and I don't know what to do. I decided to make an ultimatum to give him a clean way out and he still chooses me even when I think he shouldn't. He promises not to leave. It's hard to believe him since the instability of those in my life. Then he marks me to prove he won't leave. It feels right to be with him and I do care for him. I do like him. I do want him. I feel safe and protected when he holds me through the night. Like he'll protect me from my memories while I'm sleeping. None of it makes it simpler though. I want to run. Take the two weeks I have off after Halloween and take a vacation to clear my thoughts. What do you think?"

"When you lay it out, you lay it out," he muttered, shooting me a sympathetic smile. He wrapped his arm about my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "Harry, I've told you he's too old for you and that you're doing too much. I don't like him much for wanting to force this on you. You've never asked for help though and Amar made it clear we shouldn't bother until you do because you'll just rebel against our wishes."

"He's not wrong," I muttered with a shrug.

"I want you to know that I support you no matter what," he pointed out quickly, "but I think you shouldn't be involved with someone _my_ age. You shouldn't be seeking out such a serious relationship. You should be dating."

"What about the contract with the Malfoy-Delacroix?" I asked.

"You shouldn't do this contract, Harry," he told me seriously. "It isn't right. People shouldn't make contracts just to have children. Roni will be fine without it. Trust me. Let her live without the contract. Let yourself not deal with the responsibility. You both are too young to make these kind of decisions."

"Okay," I murmured. "I think I'll follow that advice."

"Good," Sirius chuckled. "Now this vacation of yours… any idea of what you're planning to do? For that matter, do you know where you're going?"

"I was thinking one of the Potter estates," I answered quietly, feeling exhausted after that big speech. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Do you?" he asked.

"I need a break from everything, everyone," I stated. I chuckled sadly. "You know, I am sixteen. I could just move to one of them and live there. It wouldn't be altogether bad, would it?"

"We all would miss you," he pointed out with a similar smile. "It wouldn't be the same in the morning without you being bright and cheerful."

"Do you think the Singhs would be insulted?" I asked quietly, feeling tears sting my eyes at the thought.

"Are you that miserable?" he asked.

"It was all right from the beginning, but I need space to roam," I answered. "I need to be free."

"Then go," he stated with a smile that laced his consent.

"You're not going to stop me?" I asked with a surprised frown.

"Why should I?" he asked. "I would be a hypocrite if I did."

"Now I have to talk to Amar," I muttered with trepidation.

"Remember, if you need a place to stay, I've always an extra room available," he told me. "That offer will always stand."

"Do you think everyone will be terribly mad at me?" I asked.

"Sure they will, Harry," he laughed, shaking me lightly. "That's the beauty of running. It pisses everyone off."

"Gee, thanks," I murmured sarcastically. I lightened. "Maybe I just need some time to myself. Take care of myself, you know? Maybe I should wait until after the vacation to think about moving out."

"I think that would be best," he laughed. "You're getting too far ahead of yourself already."

"And this werewolf mate business?" I asked suddenly.

"Tell him it's too serious for you," he sighed. "He may think differently, but let's face it, you're too young. He's going to have to understand this, Harry. Make sure he understands it as well. You know how bad werewolves can be."

"Gee, this'll be fun," I muttered as I pouted at him. "Then he's going to wiggle back in somehow so that we stay together. He's really good at that."

"Resist temptation," Sirius laughed, ruffling my hair.

"Attempting to resist," I pointed out. "It's really hard not to be seduced. He's really good at this seducing business."

"You'll figure it out," he chuckled.

I went to lay down on the bed we were sitting on and paused. "Remy's pillow is better than mine."

"Planning on stealing it?" Sirius burst out laughing as I curled about the pillow, hugging it to me.

"That would be naughty," I pointed out. "Anicetus would have a fit."

"He doesn't like sharing you that's for certain," Sirius noted dryly. "I warned you this would happen." He had through various means.

"I told you so isn't going to work with me, you know," I pointed out with a roll of my eyes. We both paused when the front door downstairs opened and we heard Remus and Anicetus chatting tiredly to one another. I gave Sirius a smirk. "If he thinks I'm moving from this spot, he has another thing coming."

He burst out laughing before he leaned forward and ruffled my hair with a fond expression. I smiled brightly. Then I promptly yawned and closed my eyes.

"Oi!" I heard Remus cry out in indignation. "That's _my_ pillow."

"Not anymore," I grumbled as I tightened my arms about it. "It is _mine_. Touch and I'll bite you."

"Don't even bother arguing with him, Remus," Anicetus chuckled. "He won't let up. He's even got a claim on one side of this couch I have back home. He won't let anyone, especially me, sit there."

I looked at Sirius with a wicked smile. "I've cursed it so nobody but me can sit there."

"He didn't see fit to inform me of this either," Anicetus noted as both my godfather and Remus gave me startled looks.

"You shouldn't have sat there," I pointed with a small smirk.

"It's my couch!" he snapped.

He still had a fit about it. I don't know why. I had made it clear that it was _my_ side of the couch. It's his fault he hadn't listened.

* * *

I had just gotten done with work when I decided to visit Anicetus, but when I arrived I found that he had an important issue with one of the liquor companies he was in trade with so instead I decided to relax and wait for him. Jack, for once, didn't give me any shite even if he looked altogether unhappy. So laying in front of the fire, it had been cold all day, and drawing a new tattoo design, I waited.

Falling asleep hadn't been my plan, but I had been tired for the past week. I felt movement and suddenly snatched a chunk of hair and pulled Anicetus into a kiss. Except it wasn't Anicetus I was kissing I realized with panic after a moment of my tongue in the mystery person's mouth. I opened my eyes wide and met amber eyes instead of gold, white tinsel like hair instead of brown-black, and sun tan skin instead of natural dark one.

I pulled slowly away and stared with wide eyes while stating the obvious, "You're not Ani."

He gave me a smile that immediately frightened me while replying, "You're very observant."

"Not observant enough apparently," I murmured as I tried to scoot away, but couldn't when he pushed me back down and leaned down to sniff me.

"You smell like my son," he growled. "Are you fucking him?"

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Did he just ask that?

"Are you fucking my son?" he asked with a bigger and creepier smile.

"Even if I were, as you so blatantly put it, fucking your son," I suddenly growled, my eyes narrowed, "what makes you think I'd tell you?" Then I sneered. "And what makes you think it's any of your damn business?"

"You are quite the sassy pup," he growled. "One would think my son would have taught you manners."

My mind was racing about, tag-teaming itself. Anicetus's father. Father raped mother. Father bit Remus. Father is Fenrir Greyback. My mind slid to a halt.

Well, fuck.

Then I thought to hell with it. I had just about enough of this streak of bad luck. I was about to say so when I felt him bury his face in my chest.

I felt this was a moment in time where I was just completely dumbfounded. "What in the name of Shiva are you doing, you weirdo?"

"You smell like something dangerous," he murmured. "Serpentine." He pulled back and looked at me. "What are you?"

"Ani!" I shouted as I burst into a violent struggle.

"There are silencing charms throughout this room, pup," he chuckled as he tried to keep me pinned. "Nobody can hear you scream."

Not until I take them down, I thought hastily.

"Now again what are you?" he asked.

"Er..." I started in surprise before we both looked up at the sudden slamming open of a door and loud music thrumming through the room.

"Get off of him," I heard Ancietus snarl angrily.

I scrambled away as soon as he moved from top of me. I gathered my things and tossed my bag over my shoulder before hurrying to my feet. Anicetus dragged me to him, sniffing me. He growled as he smelt my face.

"I'm going home," I stated seriously.

"We will discuss this later," he murmured before kissing me possessively.

I pulled away and bolted out of the room and into the night, back home to where it was safe. It would be a couple of days before we discussed what had happened.

* * *

It was the night of Halloween when I was called to start catering that night at a costume party. I wore a white shirt under an orange and green plaid vest with black dress pants. I had my hair and eyebrows charmed to a solid white while I wore a set of clear contacts. I had taken the charm off the Dalca-Singh tattoo so that it was there for everyone to see, but covered the scar on my forehead effectively with a smear of makeup. I had a rather old-looking gold pocket watch with me. I had left the white gloves and a black top hat with a card sticking off of it reading 10/6 back home as I figured I could crash the later Halloween party that was being held at one of the houses in Surrey.

It was one of those events that you had to dress up at and made sure to have lots of fun. The rum and coke had been passed around and stashed. I was stuck in the kitchen helping make the trays for half the night. It wasn't boring per say, just extremely uneasy as I felt like something bad was going to come. I kept Isa wrapped about my shoulders, letting her sleep.

Mira came in and told me that I should head on home since the worker that I was covering for had arrived finally. I had just finished the tarts and sent one of the girls off with a large tray of them. I hurried out of the kitchen into the empty back hall that was lined with a table and a couple of chairs on either side. I sighed as I heard my replacement take her cue. It was time for me to be leaving and I was going to do so happily.

I looked up in surprise as a spark of fire lit up the nearby corner and then Fawkes appeared. I looked at him with surprise. I looked around me to see no one in the hall. Before I could move, I felt an arm snake around my waist before being dragged back into a hard chest.

"You need to stop sneaking up on me," I stated matter-of-factly, trying to ignore the fluttering in my stomach, turning slightly to look up at his grinning face. "Aren't you supposed to be in Sinner Alley?"

"I'm off for the night," he replied with a devious grin. "I came to see how you were doing on this festive evening."

"Aren't you so thoughtful?" I chuckled with a smirk.

"More so than you'll ever realize," he started with a softer smile.

"Oh? Is that right?"

He just looked down at me with a smile before leaning down to press his lips against mine in an innocent kiss, but after a moment's lip pressing, he suddenly growled and it turned fierce. He spun me around and pressed me back against the table and kissed me heatedly. After a second's tension, I started to return the kiss, moving my lips against his own. I melted against him and if it hadn't been for the table behind me, I would have fallen backwards to the ground.

He lifted me slightly off the ground and set me down on the table somewhat before kissing me even more fiercely. I couldn't stop myself from pawing at him with one hand and using the other to slide up the back of his neck and into his hair. His arm behind my back held me in place against him while the other was placed against the side of my face.

Fawkes flew forward and landed on Anicetus's shoulder. Before I could state how odd the bird was acting, we suddenly were swept in a tomb of fire from the hall only to reappear somewhere else altogether. I let out an alarmed squeak before I felt Anicetus maneuver us mid fall. I landed on top of him while his back hit the stone floor with our legs tangled together. Anicetus let out a groan above my head as I hid my face in his neck, breathing warily before pulling myself together.

"And so answers the question: _Will you catch me if I fall?_" I stated with a thoughtful frown as I pulled away.

Anicetus burst into loud laughter, "I believe so, luv."

"Does this mean I'm Alpha?" I asked jokingly as I looked down at him.

"No, it bloody well does not mean you are," he growled playfully, pulling me back down so he could bump noses with me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled away and looked for the buzzard.

"Bloody pigeon!" I growled as I untangled myself off of him as Fawkes decided to land not a few feet away. "You're so lucky I don't have a bloody nail gun." I heard twittering noises from the phoenix. "Oh, sure, laugh it up, birdie." More twittering.

The werewolf sat up chuckling and dragged me back by the waist as I dove for the bird that twittered even more. "Now, now, luv, we shouldn't hurt such a beautiful creature."

"He'll come back anyway!" I growled logically. "He did this on purpose!"

"He's not smart enough to do that," Anicetus tried to reason while trying not to smile. "He's a bird, after all."

"He's a phoenix," I pointed out. "Magical creature. Ring any bells?" I growled as I eyed the bird. "That bloody buzzard knew exactly what he was doing."

"Harry?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I turned to see Hermione.

"Uh… hi," I greeted with a confused expression. I turned to the bird. "You brought us to Hogwarts? During dinnertime?" More twittering. My eyes narrowed. "Laugh it up, you buzzard! I'll find some way to repay the favor!"

"Harry, please, you wouldn't hurt a fly let alone Fawkes," Hermione stated logically as she got to her feet and offered a hand. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I was covering Anita's shift," I replied as I took it and got up and then helped Anicetus. "I just got sent off due to her arrival and was planning to crash the local party until this wolf interrupted me." I looked around with a curious glance. "What am I doing here exactly?"

"I believe I have to let Professor Dumbledore answer that," she replied as she gestured toward the front of the room where the adults all stood.

I swept an eye about the room and noticed a lot more people than I expected. "What's going on here? Is this the thing you were talking about in your letters but never told me anything specific?"

"Oh, yes," she replied with a mischievous grin. "It's nice to see you again."

We started toward the front of the room, following Anicetus who stalked forward with an annoyed expression. I eyed the large crowds of students with a curious expression. What exactly was going on and why on earth were they gawking at me?

"Who's your _friend_, Harry?" Hermione asked with a sly glance at me.

"Shut up," I stated with a wiry grin. "That's not funny at all."

I heard Anicetus chuckling as Hermione replied, "Fawkes found it funny."

"Bloody pigeon," I muttered as I eyed the bird that now was perched on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek in affection. "All right, I get it, fiend. I miss you, too." I scratched the bird under the chin.

Hermione sniffed at me suddenly and giggled as she noticed my swaying movements, "Have you been drinking?"

Anicetus paused and turned back with a smirk, "Now that you mention it, I think I tasted a bit of rum and coke."

I tried to repress the wicked smile while blushing furiously, but couldn't as I replied, "I plead the fifth."

"Yes, I'm sure you would," he replied with an evil grin before stepping towards me. "Now I have blackmail against you." Hermione let out a snicker which she covered up with a cough immediately.

"Oh, hell no," I snapped in surprise. "You wouldn't dare…"

"To get a date out of you," he replied with a grin, "I think I would." He smirked. "And don't go on about _dare theories_ because it's not going to save you. After all, you did stab me in the thigh with a knife not too long ago."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished with wide eyes of shock.

"I told him if he bit me that I would stab him!" I growled, eyeing the werewolf with a glower. "And don't act as if I literally did so because you did catch my arm before I could actually stab you."

He gathered a thoughtful expression suddenly. "I should remember to get you a little rum and coke though. It's the only agent that makes you warm up to me without much work on my part."

"I refuse to reply to that atrocious statement," I growled with annoyance.

"It did loosen you up," he stated with a grin. "Once you loosened up, you seem to enjoy my company even more so than usual."

"I'd probably enjoy just about anybody's company at this point," I pointed out with a sneer. "I'm a bit tipsy. I think if I were a little bit more, I'd be half a slut." Hermione let out a delicate snort of laughter in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that, Surendra," he growled as he stepped closer, grabbing me by the arm. "Besides, you enjoyed yourself."

"I'm tipsy," I pointed out angrily now in denial. "I think it's safe to say I'll enjoy just about anything. And if I were less than tipsy, _that _would not have occurred." It seemed the alcohol was disappearing from my system as my anger rose.

"Don't say you enjoyed yourself because you were slightly drunk," he growled, eyes flashing even a more brilliant shade of gold. "I know that even if you weren't drunk, you'd enjoy it."

"You'll just have to clarify that, then, eh?" Hermione quickly inserted with a devious smile.

"Traitor," I muttered as I noticed the whole hall staring at us now.

"Admit it, you love me," Anicetus chuckled suddenly as he too became aware of where we were.

"Not a chance in hell," I replied softly as a thought hit me as I returned my eyes to his own. "Damn it! If Mira finds the bottle of rum that the girls and I stashed, we the people will be screwed literally and metaphorically."

"You stashed the rum?" he asked with a bark-like laugh.

"It's not like we had any choice in the matter," I growled with an incredulous expression. "Would you tell Mira you had a couple shots of rum to loosen your nerves about such a serious event? It's the last _big _party of the bloody season!"

"I'm guessing you take shots of rum right before every event?"

I coughed with sudden embarrassment, "Not _every _event."

"Mr. Dalca-Singh, I take it?" I heard someone behind the annoying werewolf ask.

"Who wants to know?" I shot back in reply while going all defensive.

"Your name was pulled out of the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore explained calmly as he stepped forward with non-twinkling eyes.

"Goblet of Fire?" I asked in confusion. "What is that?"

"That would take too long to explain," Hermione inserted with a grim expression. "But in summary, you've been chosen to fulfill tasks that take place in a tournament of sorts."

"And my name was in this thing _because_?" I asked with even more confusion as I stepped closer to Anicetus without thought. He placed an arm about my shoulders and pulled me to his side.

"You didn't put it in?" one of the adults who I didn't know ask.

"How could I if I don't know what any of this is about?" I shot back viciously. "I've been in the muggle world undergoing home study… why would I place myself in a tournament that doesn't concern me in any way, shape, or form even if I did know what it was about?"

"I don't know," one sneered back in a heavy Eastern European accent, "why would you?"

"_Surendra_," Anicetus growled warningly as I felt a flare of my magic rise furiously.

"Why does this shite always happen to me?" I muttered furiously. "I can't even live in the muggle world without these things occurring as well."

"I think we should go to where the other champions are and discuss this," an old man stated suddenly as he looked at me. "I should tell you now that you are bound to compete. You see, the contract is magically binding."

"The hell it is," I snarled suddenly before Anicetus pulled me back and placed a hand over my mouth.

I felt Isa slither off my shoulder and wrapped herself about my neck before peering out over everything. I heard a few frightened gasps litter the hall while some of the adult's eyes widened. Dumbledore looked calmly on. Anicetus removed himself from physical contact with me in a jolt of surprise.

"--That'ss peculiar,--" she hissed in my ear with a tired voice. "--Were we not in a kitchen awhile ago?--"

"--Yess, my love, we were,--" I hissed in reply while lifting a hand up to her, letting her slither onto it, and then petting her with my other hand. She hissed in contentment. "--Go back to ssleep, Issa, love.--"

"--Yess, love,--" she replied before slithering up my arm and back to my neck, wrapping herself and falling back to sleep.

"You had her with you the entire time?" Anicetus asked with a frown as he ran a hand gently across her hood. "She didn't get hurt when we were--?"

"No, Anicetus, she was not," I replied with a soft smile and softer eyes.

The fact that he even asked made me light-hearted. He knew I cared a great deal about Isa, Bella, and Eva. He knew it would indefinitely hurt his advances if he hurt any of them, but that still didn't bother me. At least he cared about what I cared about.

"Good," he replied with a kind smile.

"Y-you're a parselmouth?" the youngest adult asked.

"Yes," I replied evenly. "Is that a problem?"

"N-no," he returned nervously.

"Relax, human," Anicetus growled darkly. "He wouldn't sic her on you. She's still just a baby. He wouldn't risk losing her." Then his voice lightened to an evil chuckle. "Attacking you if you try to harm him will be my job." Then he added slyly, "As it will always be."

"You're not helping, Vukasin," I growled.

"I love it when you use my middle name," Anicetus teased while pulling me to his side once more.

"Shush you," I growled as I pulled away and placed an arm about Hermione. "You and I are going to talk later, no?" She nodded with surprise. I gave her a kissed both her cheeks before pulling away. "Do remember that I will want to get to the bottom of this stupid scheme someone's having on me." Her eyes narrowed with sudden determination.

My eyes narrowed and we (excluding Hermione) followed the teacher's to a room that was set in the back. I noticed Cedric Diggory standing next to another guy while a beautiful blonde sat down in a chair.

"Oi! Potter!" Cedric greeted in surprise after recognition appeared in his eyes. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts? I thought you were on home study."

"I am," I replied with a lazy smirk as I grasped his forearm and he my own, shaking, and then letting go.

"So what exactly brought you here, Harry?" he questioned.

"Mr. Potter has needled his way into the tournament," Snape sneered as he went into the darkest corner in the room.

"Excuse me?" he asked with surprise, looking between him and me. "Is that true?"

"From what everyone keeps telling me," I replied with a look of distaste. "I don't know what's going on."

"If it's any consolation, I will try to support you as best I can," he chuckled before stepping back toward the fire.

"Thanks, mate," I snorted as I looked at the other two. "Who are you?"

"That's Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum," Cedric answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted with a nod to each.

I flashed one of my best smiles at Fleur before being yanked back toward Anicetus who let out a warning growl. I rolled my eyes in bemusement before turning to the other adults. I quirked a brow.

"So what's going on exactly?" I asked with a sudden dark look to them. "I want to know the details, loopholes to get out of this, and anything else you've got to offer. I've not the time to waste being in a tournament. I have a job, many studies to complete, and a werewolf I've got to keep at arm's length." They all were silent for a moment, staring. "Make it snappy people. I haven't all night."

"Like I've said before, the contract is magically binding," the older man stated with a placating tone. "Nothing short of death will get you out of it."

I turned to my personal werewolf with a slightly demented smile, "Do you know CPR?"

He looked at me strangely while carefully answering, "I do."

I chuckled darkly, "Okay, here's the plan." He groaned. "I'm going down to the lake and drown myself and you come and do your job and we're five by five. No more tournament. Game over. We win."

"That little mental disorder you call survival is going to kick in, you deranged psychopath," he growled with a pointed expression of annoyance. "Unless you're really three sheets to the wind."

"Okay, minor problem, that, but it can be fixed," I agreed while stroking my chin in thought before my eyes landed on Snape. "Old plan out, new plan in." He mumbled something under his breath that I chose to completely ignore. "Since Snape really hates me, he can take this monumental chance of a lifetime and drown me." There were several gasps of horror in the room. "He relieves the whole hate on me thing and I drown. Then you can come to save the day." Cedric snickered while Krum snorted. "You can be my wolf in shining armor and save me from this tournament right now." I looked up at him with a grin. "What do you think?"

"You're completely mad as a hatter if you think I'm going to let that bat drown you to relieve his hatred of you," he stated dryly with a glare. "And you're absolutely psychotic if you think I'm going to let you do something as mentally deficient as that."

"We might have to magically exhaust me first though," I muttered as I started to pace after rolling my eyes at his reply. "That way I won't have any accidental magic spells shoot him about." I looked at up at Anicetus when he let out a furious snarl.

"I will not stand for that plan!" he snapped angrily.

I turned to the old guy that I just recognized as Crouch. "Does being knocked into a coma count as a way out of the tournament?"

He stared at me with horror. "Y-yes."

"All right-y then," I chuckled as I turned to Snape with a grin while he glared at me. "All right, Batman, have at it. Lay me out. Make sure it's quick though. Don't want anyone to interrupt, do we? Out with it."

"As much pleasure as it would give me to hex you, I will not do so," Snape growled while eyeing Anicetus who was letting out a warning growl as he yanked me to him.

"Bloody pansies," I muttered darkly before brightening. "I have an idea." Cedric, I noticed, was leaning over, holding his stomach laughing. The beautiful blonde had gathered an expression of alarm while Krum stood there, shaking as he turned away to look into the fire. Probably laughing. "I know it's odd, really, but it should work. I know the Slytherin Quidditch team has it out for me--"

"NO!" McGonagall finally shouted with fury. "You will not do anything of the sort, Mr. Potter."

"It's--"

"I do not care!" she hissed, eyes gleaming dangerously. "Unless you want to be in Poppy's care--"

"Oh, right," I groaned. "She won't let any healer other than herself near me, huh?" I looked sadly at them. "I really don't want to be strapped to that bed anymore." I shot her a disgruntled look. "Hermione's already put up a plaque for me and that bed specifically the last time I landed in there." I gave a nasty expression. "That way everyone knew which bed is _mine_." I looked at Crouch again. "What's this whole thing about?"

"Well the first task will be on November 24," he stated with a frown at me. "I'll owl you the rest of the information seeing as we've kept you all long enough."

"I better receive that owl in the next two days or you'll be seeing me," I stated with a glare before stalking out of the room with Anicetus following closely behind.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back before we entered the Great Hall. "Were you serious about all that in there?"

"Quite," I replied with a sigh. "I don't want to be included in someone's jerk off scheme." I growled as I pulled away from him and stalked into the hall. "I sometimes hate being me." I looked over my shoulder at him. "I'm sorry about this as a whole."

"Sorry about what?" he asked with confusion as he quickly followed me.

"Sorry that you're stuck with me," I replied as I paused and looked at him. "You do deserve someone better. You really do."

"I'd still rather be with you," he replied stubbornly. "You may not be perfect, but that's what I love about you. Why would I want to be with perfect when I can have you instead."

"Gee, that makes me feel incredible," I replied dryly before noticing everyone still in the hall. I turned to him. "We really need to learn to have these discussions elsewhere, Vukasin."

"Still using my middle name, luv?" he asked with bemusement.

"I'm annoyed," I replied dryly. "And now I'm going to go get completely smashed up to the point of no tomorrow." I shot him a grin. "And look forward to the hangover that follows." I reflected at that point. "I must've pissed off Lady Luck something fierce in a past life because this is just getting ridiculous."

He snorted. "I would suppose it tends to look that way."

"And you know another thing?" He shook his head. "I was really looking forward to a little dancing and a little drinks tonight. Simplistic, really." I rolled my eyes. "But no, I can't have that. I have to be drawn back to this hell hole--" I gestured around me. "--And continue this ridiculous streak of bad luck. It's utterly dreary." I looked at Hermione as she appeared beside me. "I could be doing a plethora of other things and I have to be jerked about once more. I swear the next person that plays me up is going to have the nearest metal rod shoved up their bloody arse." I gave them both a pointed look. "It'll be no more Mr. Nice Guy. It'll be Mr. Will-Kick-Your-Ribs-Till-They-Break-And-Puncture-Lungs Guy."

Hermione gave me a pointed look and stated quite clearly, "Like you weren't that guy already?" She looked at something behind the werewolf. "Oh, no. Can't that man leave well enough alone?"

"Harry, my dear boy, can I have a moment in private with you?" Dumbledore asked as he appeared next to Anicetus.

"You know what?--No!" I snapped, stalking up to him furiously. "I swear I have never in my life felt more irate than I am with you right now. All I want to do is rip off your head and use it as a football. You dare to think you can send Fawkes after me and have me sparked here instantly at your bidding? Well you need to have your bleeding head examined you bloody psychotic old codger!" I shook my fist at him angrily. "I will not stand for this kind of disrespect you blatantly give out to everyone else. I'm not some toy you can cart about back and forth and I'll be damned thrice before it will happen again!"

Before I could lunge into a more heady rant, Anicetus dragged me back and placed a hand over my mouth, silencing me. I narrowed my eyes angrily. I could hear snickering and I felt my temper rise when Dumbledore looked calmly at me and twinkled his eyes in amusement. I let out a snarl that was muffled by the werewolf's hand.

"Ignore him, it's been a very long day," he stated clearly. "You don't mind waiting to discuss anything when he is in a better mood, perhaps?" I bit his hand in a firm _don't you dare offer that_. He chuckled. "Or perhaps not, seeing as how he really is averse to you currently." He stopped chuckling and turned serious. "Can you have us flamed back home? I'm sure Suren is exhausted."

My eyes narrowed into slits of irritation; Hermione tried unconvincingly to hold back her laughter as I struggled to get his hand off my mouth. I gave up, huffing with annoyance as I leaned back against the taller man. He cautiously took his hand away and before I could even huff another annoyed breath, he placed it there again with a chuckle. I growled.

"Yes, he does seem to be tired," Dumbledore replied sincerely.

I rolled my eyes in suffering as I tried not to gag. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and was emitting squeaky laughter. I shot her a glower. Her shoulders shook more furiously and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Mmdy mmolf," I growled with a muffled voice as I looked up at Anicetus who grinned down at me.

"Let's go home, luv," he chuckled. He scooped me up bridal style. "You need your rest."

I scowled. "You may think you're funny, but you're not."

"Clearly there are others who think otherwise," he pointed out as Hermione giggled.

"I don't need to be carried around like some invalid," I growled. "Fawkes!"

The phoenix appeared and went to sit on Hermione's shoulder. She smiled up at the large fire bird. He looked up at me with an expectant look.

"Hey there buddy," I murmured as I launched myself out of Anicetus's arms and landed rather clumsily on my feet.

Anicetus made a sound behind me. Now I could feel the glare he directed. I was most likely going to be lectured later.

"Would you help the old wolf and I out?" I asked.

Fawkes twittered, shaking his tail feathers in reply.

"Yes, I'll visit you in return, you old buzzard," I replied fondly. Then I gave him a pointed look. "You could always visit me, you know? It's not like you're not welcomed."

Fawkes tilted his head to the side and then chirped in affirmative. Then he puffed himself up and twittered once more.

"Yes, I'll even cook for you, you bag of feathers," I laughed. "And any and all licorice you find in the house is yours by default."

"So you're the one that sends him back with a sugar high," Dumbledore sighed, looking really old for a moment.

Fawkes raised one of his wings and pointed accusingly at me. I looked at him critically. "It wasn't my licorice!"

"That does explain the disappearance," Hermione noted with a frown.

"I told you," I pointed out with a smug expression. "Besides I don't even like licorice."

"You could have said it was Fawkes," she sighed.

"You wouldn't have believed me," I argued.

"Stop," Anicetus growled, making us both pause and look up at him. "I sometimes think the two of you are together behind my back the way you both go at it."

"I think we shoud be going," I stated suddenly, giving him a sharp look.

"Indeed," he agreed. "Come little buzzard, take us home."

Fawkes flew up to his shoulder and proceeded to smack Anicetus with his wing. Anicetus growled, scowling up at the bird. Fawkes proceeded to squawk at him.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to call him that," I translated.

"I'll remember that," Anicetus sighed heavily, looking at me with slight annoyance. He pulled me to him. "Now let us go home."

"Oh, this will be good," I grumbled nervously before Fawkes flamed us home.

* * *

_**Notes: **_

This was long... Hope you guys liked it. I would say more, but I've been up for hours... I'm wiped. I'll answer all questions in the next chapter... Or I'll mail. Well I'm off. By the way, I might come back and add more to this, but I'm not sure... Who knows?

LEAVE COMMENTS! Please?


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Twist It Good

_A/N: _There will be some outtakes from the fourth book in this chapter. So head's up on some of it being taken from the book and all.

**Chapter Fifteen: Twist It Good**

"I'm going to cut to the chase and say it's the Defense teacher," I stated confidently as I looked pointedly at Remus. "It's always you bastards that are up to something."

"Gee, thanks," he replied with impatient amusement. "Now do try to be serious. Moody would never do that. He may be quite batty at best, but he wouldn't do this."

"Or maybe someone's disguised as Moody and--"

Amar interrupted, "Suren, this is not a detective novel. Do be realistic."

"Though the Headmaster may be old, he's not stupid," Sirius pointed out. "He and Moody have been friends for quite some time. I think he'd be able to tell the difference between the disguise and the real thing."

"It could be that Karkaroff fellow," Anicetus pointed out lightly. "He was a Death Eater that escaped prison through means of trading inside information. He could be the one that put your name in that goblet."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "He was as surprised as everyone else. That man doesn't hide his thoughts as well as Snape. I could tell he had been astonished at the entire situation. Besides, what would he have to gain?"

"To ensure a high standing position if he ever returned to the _dark wizard_," Mira suggested with a playful smile.

"He'd be killed," I chuckled, sharing a similar smile. "Voldemort wants me dead by his hands. It'd be insult to injury that a servant could do what he couldn't."

"He's right," Amar chuckled. "The dark wizard would want to kill my little one himself. He would be quite angry to find out that someone one upped him. Especially one as low as that man."

"How about that giant woman?" Anicetus suggested casually, smiling. I think he was just throwing out suggestions for the hell of it.

"You know as well as I do that she was livid at the entire idea of me competing," I growled playfully as I poked him in the stomach. "She was literally blowing sparks."

"Dumbledore?" Remus suggested quietly.

"At this point, we shouldn't put it past him," Anicetus growled, his eyes narrowing in thought. "He seems to want to keep Suren in his sight. However my little coyote is quite against that more or less."

"At least someone approves," I grumbled.

"Snape?" Sirius suggested with an irritated scowl.

"No, I trust him enough to say he'd never do something like this," I pointed out with an impatient glance at my godfather. "Besides, it would contradict his actions through previous years. He also has many reasons to keep me alive."

"He can't be trusted," Sirius growled.

"Neither can you," Anicetus noted with a vicious smile.

"Do put aside old grudges and live in the now," I stated impatiently.

"What if the person is not at all present?" Mira suggested with a frown.

"An outside force?" Remus questioned with widened eyes.

"Just so we're clear, I haven't done anything to anyone lately that would set them off like this," I pointed out quickly. "Besides, Dumbledore most likely had wards on that goblet thing. Whoever did it is inside the loop or excels at taking down wards and reassembling them."

"Glad to know," Amar chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "But this does not help us at all. Who'd have the sheer knowledge of all the spells used and are they capable of doing this themselves?"

A couple of those in the room looked at me and I waved them off, rolling my eyes. Like I'd waste my time on disassembling wards at a school. The only time I disassembled anyone's wards was the time I found Snape's private rooms and turned the furniture acid green with the walls a bright neon orange.

That is after I raided Lockhart's rooms with the leftover pixies that I caught and caged myself in retaliation to his lesson that day. His wards were like pudding compared to Snape's. The Batman was literally seething the following morning. Lockhart irritated me by not looking at all disheveled and was even cheerier than before.

But that was neither here nor there, I noted as I caught Amar smiling at me. I shoved him out of my mind. His eyes filled with mirth.

"I've already came to my conclusion," I stated confidently.

"Oh, and what is that?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"It's Moody," I stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not Moody," Sirius snapped.

"It's always the Defense teacher," I argued.

"Sirius, just give up," Remus muttered, laughing. "He's dead set against the Defense professors for good reason. One possessed by Voldemort. Second was Lockhart. I don't know what happened there, but he lost his memory during a squabble with Ron and Harry down in the Chamber of Secrets."

"It's his own fault," I muttered, looking around rather sheepishly.

"Then his third year was me, a werewolf," he stated as if that explained everything.

"You know none of us that were raised by muggles had any problem with you being a werewolf," I stated conversely. "I heard one say that he'd like to study your true mannerisms. We were all quite fascinated. I must admit to a certain fascination myself."

"You can keep your fascinations directed at me," Anicetus growled as his arm about my shoulders tightened.

I rolled my eyes, "Uh… sure."

Remus chuckled, "I did hear some of the muggleborns ask quite embarrassing questions when it came out that I was a werewolf. One asked me on my way out if I'd play fetch with him. I believe it was Colin, your stalker."

I smirked. "I told him he should ask. We had a bet down on whether or not you'd get angry or not. I won."

"Ah, so that's where it came from," he sighed heavily. "Another asked me if I chased my own tail on a regular basis."

"You have a stalker?" Anicetus growled, eyes narrowing angrily.

"Give it up," I chuckled, patting him on the knee. "Colin likes to stalk me and get pictures. At first it was because I was this mass iconic figure. Now he does it to get me all flustered. He says that it's funny to see me get embarrassed over having my picture taken."

"He doesn't like his pictures taken," Amar chuckled pointedly, "You can see after all there are hardly any of them of when he was younger except the ones that I've captured when he was completely unaware or after a big disaster he gotten himself into."

"Do not dare show those pictures," I growled, my eyes narrowing as I noticed the sparkle in his eyes. "I look like an utter bug in them."

"He's so embarrassed at how little he is in them," Mira giggled, her eyes warm and lively.

"Back to the topic before this embarrassing one," I stated hastily, flushing bright red.

"He was quite the adorable child," Mira told Remus with a smile. "Always getting into things. We have one where he's completely covered in flour."

"I tripped while I had it in my hand," I admitted sheepishly.

Anicetus looked at me with a smile, "So it's a constant clumsiness?"

I nodded while looking down with a flustered expression. "Yeah."

"It's quite an endearing quality," he reassured me with a chuckle before nuzzling the side of my face.

I smiled slightly before being horrified as Mira jumped up to retrieve those pictures. "Mira! No! Please, no! Don't show them the pictures! I look like a right midget!"

"Oh, please, Surendra, you do not look like a midget," she laughed as she pulled out a small album and went to sit down next to me.

She flipped it open and pointed at the one of me being covered it a great amount of flour. I was looking up with a chagrined expression at the camera. My eyes were filled with tears, I noted.

"He looks upset," Anicetus noted as he placed his chin atop my head.

"He was having a bad day," she stated with a sympathetic smile at me. "We had just been to the doctor a couple hours prior to this picture being taken. Suren doesn't like being in the hospital we've discovered."

"Why was he in a hospital?" Remus asked curiously.

I launched myself across the room and landed in Amar's lap and covered his mouth just as he was about to open it. He smiled against my hand as his eyes sparked with mirth. There was an abrupt silence in the room. I yelled at Amar mentally. His smiled widened and I felt fangs against my hand. His eyes glimmered with even more mirth before he nodded in acceptance.

I removed my hand and smiled sheepishly at everyone who stared in open shock. I flushed bright tomato red and slowly got up and headed back to where I was seated before, but the doorbell rang, distracting me. I practically dove for it as everyone else looked up.

"Harry, open this door!" Roni called. "I've brought movies, popcorn, and pop."

I opened the door and peeked out to see her, Rene, and Blue-Hair. I smiled hesitantly. She rolled her eyes.

"We've decided to bring on a silent party for your sake," she murmured. "I know how you get during the holidays."

I smiled brightly, "You're going to have to ask Mira or Amar."

"Will do," she giggled before I allowed them all in.

"Mira, can we have an all-nighter?" Roni asked sweetly. "I swear we'll be well behaved."

"Better than newborns," Blue-Hair supplied with a sickening sweet smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't be good if it bit you on the bum and infected you."

"That's harsh," Rene chuckled as Blue-Hair turned to give me an indignant look.

"He's also kind of right," Blue-Hair admitted with a shrug after a moment.

"Wait, is that _the _photo album?" Roni asked, making me cringe as she shrieked excitedly and raced over when Mira nodded. She jumped onto Anicetus's lap and cooed over the picture her eyes landed on.

"Why do I even try?" I muttered, looking forlornly at the ceiling. Blushing with embarrassment no doubt.

Anicetus looked over at me with a frown and gestured at Roni who made herself comfortable on his lap. My best friend had no shame sometimes. Nor was she aware at how annoyed Anicetus got with her when she did things like that.

"Roni, get off of Ani," I growled.

"He'll put up with it," she announced with a smirk.

Blue-Hair and Rene went to stand behind the couch and look at the album as well. Anicetus finally pushed Roni off his lap and went to stand up. I covered my mouth with my hand before I burst into laughter. He winked at me as Roni dusted herself off and sat down after sending him a scowl.

"You'd think I was a cushion to her," he muttered as he pulled me to the kitchen by my arm.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" I asked as he led me to the door that led to the backyard.

"Nowhere," he chuckled as he pulled me down to the basement where he proceeded to push me against the wall under the stairs and kiss me.

"What's with you?" I asked breathily as he moved to my neck, trailing down as he unbuttoned my vest and then started on the dress shirt.

I pulled him back to lock lips again, completely distracted after his hands pushed the two slips of clothing off entirely and began to roam. I used one hand to unbutton his before sliding my hands along his torso, enjoying the warmth of his skin. I squeaked when he lifted me up, forcing me to wrap my legs about his waist and my arms about his neck.

When he moved to my neck, I was panting, "Wait, wait, let me think."

"I don't want you thinking," he growled heatedly against my neck before biting the skin there and tugging. "I want you to just feel."

"What are you--" I moaned as he nipped at my collarbone. "--Doing?"

"I want you to feel wanted, needed," he purred. He tugged on my ear. "I hate seeing you so insecure, baby."

_Harry! _I heard Sirius call angrily in my mind.

_W-what?_ I groaned in reply before completely focusing on Anicetus as he kissed me again.

_Harry, pay attention_, he hissed.

As Anicetus moved back to my throat, I growled in frustration. _Leave me alone, Sirius._

_Harry, you're not resisting like you should,_ he snapped.

Anicetus growled, grasping my chin and making me look at him, "Stay with me, luv."

I bumped his nose with my own before rubbing my face against his and began pressing kisses to the side of his face, trailing down to his neck. He groaned when I bit into his shoulder. He pulled me back and kissed me.

_Harry James Potter!_ Sirius yelled, making me flinch.

Anicetus paused, pulling back. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"Sir--"

"What is he doing to you?" he growled, his eyes flashing angrily.

I looked at him with tired eyes, shaking my head after a few seconds. I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed. "Nothing."

His arms tightened and he nuzzled the top of my head. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Several mayhap," I stated with a murmur as I turned my face to his neck to breath in his scent.

He suddenly waved his wand and then sat down, a couch appearing for use. I frowned slightly and tried to pull away, but he kept me in place despite my struggling. He let go after I quit struggling and as soon as he did, I pulled away from him quickly, sitting as far away from him as possible.

He asked, "What do you have to tell me?"

"Do you promise to keep your peace until afterwards?" I asked with a shy look up at him.

His eyes narrowed, "What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything yet," I stated defensively.

"I promise not to get angry for now," he stated as he looked suspiciously at me.

"The Malfoy-Delacroix family and I are starting negotiations," I stated hastily.

"What kind of negotiations?" he asked, anger and confusion filling his face.

"For Roni and I to have a baby together," I told him bluntly.

He leaned forward and ran his hands over his face and through his hair with his eyes closed. He then looked at me with an intensely angry gaze. "When are these negotiations?"

I cringed, shaking my head. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I knew you'd get upset and I didn't know how upset and--"

"When are they, Surendra?" he growled.

"Tomorrow afternoon," I answered in a nervous voice as I curled up into a ball.

"And you couldn't tell me sooner?" he snapped.

"See," I replied quietly. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Besides, I just thought you should know. Not that it is any of your business."

"What you do with yourself is my business," he snarled suddenly after putting up a ward to keep our argument between us. "I absolutely forbid you."

I shook my head and uncurled before heading to retrieve my dress shirt that I put on quickly. "I don't care if you forbid me or not. It's my decision."

He pulled me to him, looking down at me with something akin to apprehension, "Please do not do this. We'll find a way to have children together. I promise you. I'll do anything just please do not do this."

"Men don't have children, Anicetus," I stated. "It's not possible. It's biologically unnatural as well."

"Surendra, please," he begged. "Don't do this. I don't want you having cubs with someone else. I don't think I could take it."

"It's negotiations, Ani," I growled, hating the look he was giving me because I was feeling like I should give in. "Roni and I--"

He snarled and pushed me against the wall roughly, "I don't want you doing this. Veronica is doing this for duty to those silly purebloods she calls family rather than just having a child, you silly coyote. How is that having a family? A forced pregnancy? That's not real!"

"It's not your choice," I murmured, looking down. "Please let me go."

He dropped to his knees and hugged me to him. I hesitantly ran my hands through his hair, feeling slightly clueless as to what to do next. So I did the only thing that came to my mind first and it was sincere.

"I'm sorry."

He trailed kisses along my stomach. I closed my eyes and swallowed. He nipped at the skin making me open my eyes and look down at him. He met my gaze and looked at me with determined eyes.

"I'll give you children," he growled with conviction. "Just give me time to do so."

"I don't think I can wait forever, Ani," I murmured before pulling away from him and headed upstairs, buttoning my shirt and straightening it as I did so.

Going upstairs, trying to look like I just came up from a simple discussion over photography, I went to take a quick shower. I paused when I entered my room, seeing Sirius sitting on my bed with a reprimanding gaze directed at me. I had this sudden urge to strangle him.

"Pronglet--"

"Do not Pronglet me, Sirius Orion Black," I replied calmly. "It's one thing to check my mental shields, but it's entirely another when you practically invade my mind because you don't like what I'm doing with Anicetus."

"I--"

"No, you're already forgiven, but if you do it again, you're out of here," I stated with narrowed eyes. "You may be my godfather, but by Shiva I will not allow you to do that again."

"But--"

"No, no, I don't even know why I bother with people sometimes," I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he asked, looking at me with concern.

I sighed and went to sit next to him. I looked at him seriously. "Did you ever want children?"

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked sardonically.

I elbowed him in the ribs, "I can and will kick your arse all over this room."

He chuckled, "Dually noted."

"So?" I asked inquisitively.

"Not really," he replied with a soft smile. "But after your father and mother had you, I suppose I wanted one of my own eventually. You were such a quiet, easy-going baby. Never really cried about anything. However you did like to snatch things. You also called Remus Daddy instead of James who went a little mad at that. Your father and I were always away on missions. I use to tease him about Remus being the actual father of you. It wouldn't be surprising. You were always so attached to him. You would cry sometimes when he left. Though we all knew you were James's. You had the Potter characteristics." He looked at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"I want children," I replied with a shrug.

"That's the Potter in you talking," he pointed out with a laugh.

"And I can't have them with Anicetus," I murmured. "And I think it'd kill him if we were together and I finally just gave into the contract with the Malfoy-Delacroix family."

He nudged me in the side with a softer smile, "Follow your heart."

"My heart's an idiot," I pointed out, suddenly laughing.

"So be an idiot," he chuckled. "It's better than being something you're not."

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed, pushing him away. "Now you must leave this room so I can get dressed."

"You know that you being naked will not bother me," he pointed out with a bark of laughter. "I changed your nappies when you were a baby."

"Thanks for that disturbing commentary," I murmured before glancing at him. "I'd prefer to get dressed without you looking at me."

"Embarrassed?"

"I just don't like dropping cloth and frolicking in the buff," I replied defensively. "It's not exactly my idea of fun. Not to mention, I've had my towel stolen several times by Roni who loves to keep me embarrassed and out of my shell. I just don't find it incredibly likeable."

"Good to know," he laughed. He waved me off. "I see I can't argue with you. I'm going to bed."

"Night," I bid before waiting for him to leave before getting into some night clothes.

I cooed at Hedwig when she came in through the window and landed on my shoulder. I stroked her chest as I went over to the bed and sat down. She hopped to my knee and I scratched under her chin. She ruffled her feathers, practically purring.

"You know, Hedwig, I've missed you," I cooed to her, noting the dead rodent she left on my desk as a peace offering. "You're such a beautiful owl, sweetie." She hooted with pleasure. "I absolutely love you. Especially this weird habit of leaving rodents for me which we're going to discuss one of these days." She nipped my fingers kindly before I started stroking her chest, smoothing her feathers down. "Such a clever girl. Do you want a treat, luv?"

She hooted in reply before hopping onto the bed and waiting for me to retrieve her a couple. She ate them happily. I spoiled her rotten and we both knew it.

I looked up to see Rene and Roni standing at the door. Hedwig hooted again and nipped at my fingers. I turned back to her and scratched under her chin again.

"I'll be down in a second," I told them.

They left me alone quickly. I gave Hedwig another couple of minutes attention before placing her on the stand that I had conjured for her and she hooted softly. I stroked her feathers one last time before heading downstairs.

We ended up sitting watching _Silence of the Lambs_, finding ourselves unable to take our eyes off the screen. I burrowed into Anicetus's side, using his hair as a screen when Hannibal went to bite the policeman's face. Actually, I used his hair for a screen a lot and when I jumped, I jerked his head to the side accidentally, proceeding to cover my face effectively before peeking through it. From that first incident, he would pull me into his chest when there was a moment of something scary.

I could handle scary moments in person, but put me in front of a screen and I became a girl, so to speak. I didn't normally watch scary movies for this reason. Scaring myself witless wasn't a favorite past time of mine.

I found myself relaxing as soon as we put on the next film and laughed at the random jokes. My eyes felt droopy halfway through it. The general rule during movie night is that you stay awake for at least one and a half movies.

I felt myself being picked up eventually, carried off upstairs, and placed in bed before a warm body joined me. Feeling the kiss to my forehead, I sleepily kissed him back on the lips when he pressed his forehead against mine. I fell into black.

The following morning, I was taking a bit of a lie in. A first for awhile. Snape and I had agreed to continue our meetings the following week. I burrowed under the blankets in my bed and made sure to lie as still as possible. I listened as Anicetus moved around. The bed dipped suddenly making me tense and I blinked my eyes open as the blankets were slowly pulled down to uncover me.

He leaned down and kissed me attentively. I kissed him back, unsure. He pulled away and looked at me. I couldn't look away for all I was worth. I scooted closer after a few moments, leaning against him.

"I'm unsure of our situation," he stated gently.

"It's simple," I murmured.

"For you perhaps," he chuckled incredulously before he regained his serious tone. "But for me, I don't think it easy. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you having cubs with anyone else. The wolf in me is quite possessive as is the human." He looked down at me with a sad expression. "Surendra, I promise I'll find a way for us. Just don't do this."

"I--"

"Just think about it, luv," he breathed before pecking me on the lips again before leaving.

Well people do say that not every relationship is perfect.

* * *

I let Amar handle the contract terms. He knew exactly what I wanted. I liked him for this reason alone. He was also able to keep a fierce argument with the old bird and Lucius Malfoy who was there for his Auntie's sake, not once falling for any of their uses of phrases to give error to the contract and lean the favor in their direction.

Roni kept quiet as well. Her eyes were glazed and looked red with unshed tears. I had heard her and her grandmother arguing earlier when Amar and I arrived. When break was called, I pulled her along to a chair outside that she immediately sat down in.

"Roni, look at me and tell me you want to do this," I growled as I crouched down before her. "Tell me you are positive that you want to have a child with me, your best friend since we were little. Tell me and I'll do this, but if you're not sure then I will back out because I'm not putting you into that position."

She looked at me, straight in the eyes, and said, "It's my duty--"

"Forget your duty," I snapped as I grabbed her hands into my own. "This is you and me. Just us. Just Veronica and Harry. The troublesome duo who follow no duties but the ones that we choose." I looked at her seriously. "Tell me truly. Do you want to go through with this contract? Do you really want to have a child with me?"

She sighed and smiled softly, "The only person that I would ever have as my first choice is you."

"Yes or no, Veronica?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, let's do this," she laughed, leaning her forehead against mine.

"Then don't let anything here get to you," I stated. "Remember, you're the designated mother. You call the shots. Not them. Give your opinions and make them stick. Amar will listen to your thoughts without interruption."

"Are you two quite finished with this droll display?" Lucius Malfoy asked with a raised brow as he stood in the doorway watching us.

We wrote up the contract quickly and took copies of it home, ending the first meeting of negotiations. There were only to be two more. Amar studied the contract extensively, humming with amusement. He thought this one big joke.

As we walked out of the building, he leaned down to whisper, "I think they didn't realize that I'd be able to keep up word for word and instead just let you do the negotiating." He chuckled. "Like I'm some uneducated foreigner."

"I don't negotiate very well on certain things," I pointed out with a shrug. "However I think we'll have to add a few more details to that document."

He looked at me critically, "You're going to do something, aren't you?"

"I'm not telling," I stated. "I want them to know as soon as it's signed. I don't want you knowing until it's finished."

"You're going to do something beneficial for you and Veronica," he stated with a curious look. "Or is it for you and your mate?"

"Always read the fine print," I murmured, knowing he could hear me as we walked past the Malfoy-Delacroix delegation. Roni smiled at me albeit her eyes were suspicious. She could tell I was about to do an entirely large no-no. She shot me a smirk. "That's all I have to say."

* * *

I left sometime that night and headed back to the my favorite cottage. I was going to spend the next week doing work and meditation. I wanted my mental shields to be supreme and I found that if I isolate myself long enough, I could perfect them.

Over that week, I slowly built my mind into a desert landscape with tumbleweeds and cacti. There was a green stone that was carved into Shiva sitting faraway in a little alcove in the mountains to the horizon that held all my memories and thoughts. In the distance, crying howls could be heard, comforting to me, disturbing to others most like. The sky wasn't clear blue, but readying for a lightning storm. The broil of thunder lacing through the crying howls. There was also the occasional hiss that broke through. It was comfortable to me.

I felt calmer than normal. Relaxed and easy going. Something that I hadn't felt in a long time. However I felt lonely as well.

I hadn't told Ancietus I would be gone. I felt guilty. More guilty about not telling him than the leaving part.

I certainly had my priorities in order, huh?

But I still felt lonely all the same.

The second week however was filled with traveling from each of my family's homes and checking them out for inspection purposes. I was thinking of selling the ones that were never going to be used. There were a dozen cottages and three big estates. The Potter family had been everywhere and bought homes in those parts when it had been bigger. Though as the last of the Potters, I couldn't exactly see why. A couple homes were all right, but that many was just plain ridiculous. Deciding on selling seven of them which I knew I'd never be able to use and because I felt guilty about having more homes than most people, I went to Gringotts to inform them of my plans.

Over the past few years, I had slowly taken over as the Potter heir. It was hard and ruthless at times. I felt I was doing good for the family. Changing it to a newer regard yet holding the older ideals that I've gathered through many family portraits. Some of which had criticized my conservatism. I didn't let it bother me. Instead I asked the family house-elves to put the portraits and belongings in one of the bigger estates until I could find suitable places for it to go.

By my next birthday, I would be taking over completely, finances and all. I was nervous and wanted to go back and not have taken the aging potion, but then I'd reason with myself. I had recently found out that Sirius had been making a will. There had been subtle hints from him that I was being chosen as his legal heir. Nervousness didn't even cover how I felt about that.

Doing this, I was then ordered to steal an item from Knockturn Alley. I agreed to doing so and left, returning to my central cottage. I got ready to survey the item's location.

* * *

I had been out for the night up until now, studying the wards that were on this shop that held the artifact that I needed to steal for the goblins. I felt a little dizzy from the lack of food and water, but I had a job to do and there wasn't anyone that could take up my place. Not that it was important now that I think about it.

I leaned against a wall in one of the little gaps between the buildings in Knockturn Alley, watching as my next target was setting up his wards outside. He had hired help as well. Someone distinctly Romanian. It was sad that I knew that the man was apart of my clan; one of the family's descendents.

I might have to turn this assignment down, I noted boringly. It wasn't wise to mess with someone else's gig in the clan. Maybe I could find another item to suit.

I looked up when I felt eyes on me. There stood Lucius Malfoy in all his arrogant glory. He looked at me with a smirk.

"This is the last place I expected to find you, Mr. Singh," he noted.

"I'm here on family business," I replied casually as I pulled out a fag and lit it up nervously.

Tossing my sight back to where my target was, I noticed the Romanian looking at me with a knowing smile. He gestured one second at me before turning back to his client. I smirked as I turned back to face Lucius watching him watch me.

"Are you going to be rude, sir, and just stare at me?" I asked with a thoroughly amused expression before taking a drag.

"Forgive me, but I am at a loss for words," he stated. "I did not expect you to smoke as well. You are a very confusing child."

"I like to keep 'em guessing," I joked, smirking.

"Excuse me, but I have business with the lad," the Romanian stated with an icy smile at Lucius.

"Good day, Mr. Singh," Lucius bid with a smirk before sweeping away in superiority.

"What are you doing here, Singh?" the man suddenly asked with a pointed look. "And put out the cigarette, you're too young for them."

"What do you think, Mordecai?" I replied teasingly, noting the tattoo of the lightning tattoo over a violent watery background.

He laughed. "I'm not going to say it aloud, but I will say this: Do not target this place. I'm just starting my own warding agency here in England. I'd appreciate if you don't ruin me before I get started."

Apparently, news of my warding skills had spread through the clan like wildfire. Geez, I should probably have an ego about these things. However I didn't even think it was all that great. If I was really good, I'd know at least several different languages worth of wards. Okay, perhaps I did, but a few more seemed more like an accomplishment.

"Don't worry," I laughed as I put out the fag before banishing it. "I don't intrude on matters where the Clan is involved. However I think we should help each other out. What do you say? Give me the codes and I'll help you flourish?"

He stroked his chin, his light blue eyes glimmering in thought. He gave me a smile. "You got yourself a deal. I'll owl you the logistics as long as you make sure they come my way when everything's all said and done."

"Sounds fun," I chuckled, shaking his hand in agreement. "I'll be looking forward to our work together."

"Indeed," he chuckled before walking away and back to his client.

I waited for a few minutes before pulling my collar of my leather jacket up as I walked. Before I could get very far, I noticed a lady selling what looked to be German Shepherd puppies. A small crowd surrounded her as she did so. Curious despite myself, I got closer, pausing at a nearby distance. She was selling them for an amount that was perhaps less than it should have been. The puppies looked to be top pedigree.

Twenty galleons at the most.

Lucius Malfoy appeared next to me. I noticed that he had been waiting at a distance, watching Mordecai and I converse. I shifted slightly, making sure I could see him clearly out of the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?" I asked darkly.

"You are quite fascinating," he stated plainly. "What makes you so dark when you're supposed to be one of the good ones?"

"Nobody's good," I stated lightly. "Everybody is just."

"You are very naïve," he stated.

"That's where you're wrong," I laughed. "I'm just very good at playing naïve whereas you're just a man who's playing backwash."

His cane lifted my chin and he made me look at him. "Watch your tongue, boy."

"Heed your own advice, wizard," I growled, eyes narrowing as I noted the threat in his voice, "or I may not be so lenient."

"You sound like the Dark Lord," he told me plainly, eyes narrowed in calculation.

"What of it?" I asked with a bark like laugh. "You forget there are differences between him and I."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"He's afraid of death and life," I stated seriously. "I try to embrace it. Where he hates, I care even when I don't want to."

"You think yourself better," he stated pointedly.

I laughed. "I'm no better than the ground I walk on. I know I'm no better than the insects that crawl. I'm no better than a murderer and a saint. I'm no better than muggle or wizard. I only am."

"You sound like a religious folk," he stated softly. "Would you die for us?"

"I'd die for you. I'd die for your son. I'd die for Voldemort if it meant saving the one thing that is good about all of you. I may not be nice, but I certainly make up for it."

"Last one," the woman shouted. "The runt of the litter."

Nobody came forward to claim the small pup. He was a wee thing. A lot smaller than his brothers and sisters. Also looked to be the only one that was entirely black. She looked about and you could see the conclusion she came to. I knew enough about what happens to runts when nobody claims them. Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, was quite open about what she did to them or what happened to them if she did not involve herself. The woman pulled out her wand.

I pushed myself up off the wall and stalked forward, pulling the bag of galleons in my coat's pocket out and tossed them in front of the woman as soon as I was in front of her. She glanced up at me, her eyes widening. She mouthed _Potter_ before shaking herself out of her daze.

"That's twenty-five galleons for the pup," I stated with a dark look down at her.

She handed me the small black pup and thanked me as she took the bag. I walked back over to Lucius and looked at him seriously. His eyes were calculating again.

"Would you follow someone that doesn't give a damn about you?" I asked darkly. "Or will you follow someone who would die for you and your family? He would look on with glee as this pup was killed. I couldn't stand it. That's the difference and differences make everything."

I walked away as I readjusted the pup in my arms, making sure to keep him comfortable. I checked my watch and noticed the time. I sighed before deciding that I perhaps should perhaps visit Anicetus.

Hurrying through the early afternoon crowds, I walked into Sinner Alley. Hurrying to Seven Sins, I traveled through the mostly empty walkway. Entering, I paused as I noticed nobody there and hurried to Anicetus's private living space. I walked inside and heard guffaws of sudden laughter.

Setting my bag down to the side of the couch, I followed the sound to the small space that hid a kitchen and small dining area. In there stood Anicetus with a flat pan, covered with flour, and staring up at the ceiling with frustration. I followed his gaze to see that there were six slightly circular pieces of dough sticking to the ceiling.

I couldn't suppress my laughter. He looked like an overgrown child trying, but failing something horrendous at cooking. His entire kitchen looked a right mess. I could smell the hint of something like stew cooking in a large pot to the side. At least he managed that, I thought to myself with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you make pancakes," I stated as I gained his attention.

Anicetus looked down at me at loss for words. His eyes immediately brightened and a smile stuck to his face before he set down the pan on the stove and came toward me. "Suren, I've missed you."

He drew me into a kiss. I kissed him back, melting into him. I couldn't help it. I hadn't realized what had been missing the entire time I was gone. Now I knew.

I knew I was in too deep and right now it wasn't in me to care at all. I wanted him and I wouldn't leave, I decided.

Didn't I already decide on that to begin with?

Gosh, maybe I did hang out with too many girls. I change my mind as much as they do. Geez.

Besides, I would probably never be able to date another human after this, I admitted with a mental shrug.

I pulled back with a smile, "I've missed you, too."

His eyes suddenly glued to the puppy in my arm and he suddenly drew in a heavy breath. "Amar is going to make you send that one away."

"Let me worry about what Amar will do," I murmured before looking around him to see Remus, Jack, and one old white, curly long haired man sitting at the small table. "Is there a werewolf meeting going on here? Should I leave?"

"No, don't," Remus chuckled, sending me a greeting smile.

"Yes, please do," Jack growled, his eyes narrowed at me.

Anicetus rolled his eyes, sighing. He really wanted nothing more for Jack and I to get along, but it wouldn't happen. Jack and I lived to antagonize each other it would seem.

"Do you need help with the flipping of pancakes?" I asked, eyeing him as he turned back to the stove with a wider smile.

"No, I will be fine," he stated, but not two seconds later one of the six fell right smack on his head sending the rest of us into fits of laughter.

"Hold the puppy and go sit down and let a professional show you how to flip a pancake," I laughed as I handed the puppy to him and shooed him to the table.

I took off my jacket, tossing it over to the couch with accuracy and went to wash my hands. Then I got down to business. Pouring the batter on the pan and letting it set before flipping it accurately, landing it back on the pan. After a time, I had made enough for everyone sitting. I brought the plate over to them and set it down in the middle of the table.

Then proudly, I stated, "And that is how you flip a pancake."

I took the puppy from Anicetus and cuddled him to my chest. I then sat at a free chair between Anicetus and Remus, curling up out of habit. I tilted my head to the side and met the gaze of the puppy. His eyes looked like liquid amber. His fur pitch black. He looked like a little wolf pup.

"I think I shall call you Rouen," I murmured, putting my nose to his smaller one.

"That is quite the runt," the older man noted as he continued to watch me, barely blinking.

"This lady wanted to kill him and I couldn't allow it," I stated firmly, frowning.

"Harry is an animal activist," Remus stated proudly making me flush bright red. "Actually more of an activist for every being's right."

"Oh, that reminds me," I murmured as I reached into my back pocket and pulled the unopened envelope out. I handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked with confusion as he slowly opened it.

"It's an essay on the rights of centaurs," I stated with a shrug. "And how we should give them more territory instead of stealing it from them. Something like that. I don't know. I was just doodling out some thoughts on the subject matter and I thought you could help."

"Centaur rights?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Just because every little wizard is generally some egotistical twit does not mean I am like that as well," I snapped, my eyes suddenly flashing with sparks of anger.

"Calm down," Anicetus shushed with a small smile.

The puppy barked happily and started squirming out of my arms. I set him down and he started to race over to each wolf and sniff them curiously. I then leaned against Remus as he read over the essay I wrote before yawning. Anicetus growled and pulled me to him, right out of the chair, and into his lap.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked softly.

"I haven't been sleeping well," I admitted. "Besides, I was working last night."

"And what exactly does a boy your age do that it requires him to work all night?" Jack sneered with implication causing Anicetus to tighten his arms about me and growl low in his throat.

Jack's eyes widened when a knife levitated off the table and headed toward his face. I growled, "I will not say this twice. If you imply that I'm a whore again, I'll carve up your face and then I will rip out your heart with my bare hands and use it as a table decoration. Are we perfectly clear?"

He nodded with suddenly narrowed eyes. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I growled.

"Don't make me come over this table after you," he growled.

"Don't make me have to kill you," I returned with a laugh. "Trust when I say that I'm creative enough to make it look like an accident. Besides, do you really think any of the investigating Ministry officials will believe anyone saying that the innocent Boy-Who-Lived and advocate for all being's rights would actually kill someone like you? Not that they could prosecute me anywise. Clans prosecute their members themselves as is the right they were given." They all looked at me with surprise. I shrugged. "I've got no qualms about taking down threats if provoked into action." I could be taken serious for a moment until Anicetus licked the back of my neck making me jump slightly and yip in surprise. I turned to his grinning face. "_Don't do that_."

"You're so adorable when you try being all homicidal," he chuckled teasingly.

"I was trying to be serious," I told him firmly.

"It's so hard to take you serious with those big green innocent eyes of yours," he chuckled. "And using a heart for a table decoration. Do be serious, Suren. It wouldn't go with the decor at all."

The other men snorted and laughed.

"I'll show you innocent," I growled as I poked him rather harshly in the ribs.

"Indeed, you will," he laughed once he caught me by the wrists.

"That's not funny," I told him. "Which reminds me that I have to talk to you."

"Whatever for?" he asked with amusement.

"In private," I told him seriously.

"I see this discussion is long overdue," he noted as he rose to his feet and followed me out of the kitchen.

I pulled him into the bathroom and put up all sorts of wards. Then I went to lean against the sink. He leaned against the wall, giving me an expectant look.

"I really think I'm an idiot," I stated matter-of-factly. "And I'm not going to whine, I just want to state it how it is. The conclusion I came up on my previous actions."

"Go ahead," he murmured, looking at me seriously.

"I must admit to whining during our previous have-at-it," I stated with a grimace. "I pulled you into a fight in an environment that I acknowledged subconsciously as safe due to the fact that if you did do something rash, I would at least have something at my back to protect myself. I now think we really should have at it in less public premises. Realize I was trying to humiliate you on some level, but instead I humiliated and embarrassed myself as a result. I apologize for that, but I was really angry at the way you lectured me. I felt as if you were saying self-safety before Hermione's safety or something like that and it hurt. It was like someone saying that self-sacrificing yourself for your friend was a waste of time on one's own part."

"That wasn't what I meant," he stated with a scowl.

"I know that now," I muttered. "I didn't even process that until a little while afterwards. Secondly, I need to stop running from this relationship. On some level it scares the living Hades out of me, but I shouldn't ruin a good thing. I want to stay with you and I won't leave willingly. You'll have to toss me out first." I looked him in the eyes. "I'm afraid of letting someone have control over me, but I think I can allow you that. Sirius thinks…"

"You listened to _him_?" Anicetus growled.

"Anger later, explanation now," I begged.

He took a deep breath and looked at me with an annoyed glance. "Go on."

"Sirius thinks that you are too old for me and I should just date someone my own age and that I'm not exactly needed in a relationship as serious as this one," I explained hastily. "When I was upset and confused over you claiming me, it made sense. Our relationship isn't logical in that manner though. It's something else. Sirius doesn't see that. I know that he doesn't. He's acting in terms of an overprotective godfather and he can't see past the fact that his little godson is dating someone his age. I don't fault him for it. I think it makes him more caring than most, but it also faults his judgment. I do care for his opinion, but whether I take his advice or not is my own deal. He hates you, I think."

"You've missed the looks then," he muttered, shaking his head before looking at me seriously. "Your godfather hates me with a passion. He's always glaring and scowling at me when you are not looking. I've never said anything--"

"You didn't need to," I murmured as I went to sit on the sink's counter. "The contempt in his voice when he speaks about you is enough."

"Suren, don't get into it with your godfather over me," he told me seriously. "He's trying to keep your best interests in mind and despite his dislike of me, he genuinely cares for you. It'd hurt him if you were to throw him out for me and I do not want all of us to be in such a position."

"But he treats you terribly when I'm not looking and probably when I'm not around," I growled, running a hand through my hair. "I don't want him to hate you. You don't deserve it."

"In his eyes, I'm defiling his _innocent _little godson," he chuckled, sad amusement filling his voice. "I deserve it in his eyes."

"But you shouldn't have to deal with it," I pointed out.

"Suren, I would deal with anything just to be with you," he laughed. "It's not that big of a problem."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Exactly what are you doing in return to him?"

He coughed, but smiled like the dog that got the bone so to speak. "Nothing big."

"You've been mouthing _mine_, haven't you?" I asked while laughing suddenly, finding it rather amusing that he dropped to that level of immaturity.

"It does make him very blustered," he chuckled mischievously.

"You're unbelievable," I laughed.

"Yes, that is true," he stated matter-of-factly with pride.

"You know I asked him about moving out of the Singh house," I stated out of the blue. "He practically said go for it."

"And are you going to listen to his advice?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not," I stated matter-of-factly. "I'm staying. I was far too upset to think rationally. Having some alone time brought me some sanity. Besides, I think he was trying to get me further away from you."

"Good," he sighed. "I would not like the idea of not being able to track you."

"Oh, so convenient for you?" I chuckled.

"Very," he agreed with a broad smile. "I don't want to have to drag you kicking and screaming back. I'm not letting you go far without me. You'd get into too much trouble."

"Yes, I may have to agree with you," I laughed. "I get into far too much trouble despite my trying not to. You'd probably have a stroke if I got into anymore trouble."

"Indeed," he agreed before sighing and looking at me seriously. "You were wanting to tell me something else?"

"Yes, that," I sighed, looking at the ground before looking back at him. "I'm signing that contract with or without your permission. I know you were angry and distraught the last time we discussed it and on some level I do understand your view, but this is probably the only chance I will ever have to have children. I want kids even if it is through a contract."

"Does Roni agree?" he asked quietly.

"We discussed it and she does," I replied. "We both want this and not just because it's through duty. It's because we would choose each other above all else to have children with."

"Anything else?" he asked, looking at me with a frown.

"If we're together, you might want to keep an eye on me around the pet section," I burst out laughing. "I can't seem to help myself apparently. Bleeding heart and all."

"That is quite obvious, luv," he laughed as he rose to his feet and pulled me into a hug. "Merlin, I've missed you. Where have you been? You smell slightly like the ocean."

Thank goodness I banished the smoke off of me earlier.

"Mmmhmm…" I sighed in his chest, relaxing as I smelt him. "You smell nice yourself."

He pulled back, scenting the air. "I think that stew's done." He smiled down at me. "You're in time for a late lunch, little coyote."

"It's not raw, is it?" I asked, remembering the one time he pulled out a raw slab of steak and ate it right in front of me. I made him brush his teeth before he even tried to kiss me.

"No, I actually cooked it," he chuckled before picking me up.

Wrapping my arms and legs about him, I murmured, "I believe you're forgetting something."

"Oh, and what's that?" he asked with confusion.

"This," I murmured before kissing him.

"Mmm…" he growled before bumping noses with me. "How could I forget that?"

"I don't know," I replied in a low voice before pressing kisses to the side of his face, trailing down to his neck. "I didn't know why it felt so weird being alone this entire time. Now I realized why."

"And why's that?" he murmured.

"I forgot my favorite pillow," I stated seriously.

He burst out laughing. He shook his head as he carried me out of the bathroom, "Why you insist on calling me your favorite pillow, I'll never know."

"You're comfy," I pointed out with a laugh.

"I'll take what I can get," he chuckled before setting me down and leading the way into the kitchen.

We found Remus shuffling about in the large freezer half of the refrigerator. Anicetus had a huge refrigerator. His whole body stiffened immediately. Then he hastily shuffled things noisily inside, grasping something, and pulling it out with him. He procured a large box of chocolate ice-cream. He grinned up at Anicetus as the taller man looked grumpily at him.

"You can't have that," he growled.

Remus looked immediately at me. He smiled invitingly, "Wouldn't some ice-cream sound good right about now?"

"It's too early for ice-cream," I deadpanned.

"You couldn't for once help me?" he asked, pouting dramatically.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't like eating chocolate often." Then I frowned. "You really should get some help on this addiction of yours. You're not supposed to let it control you. You're supposed to control it."

He put the ice-cream away with a huge huff of annoyance before he went to sit down at the table. He looked longingly at the refrigerator. Puppy eyes of pure want and love.

I came to the conclusion that his dream girl had to be comfortable being covered in chocolate syrup. Lord knows he'd really get off on that. Remus looked at me with a scowl. I guess I was broadcasting again.

Oops.

And here I thought my shields were really top notch since my short vacation.

"What does that expression mean?" he asked with a growl.

Oh, good, he didn't know.

I shrugged. "It's nothing."

"Yes, it is," he grumbled. "You're making fun of me in that head of yours, I know it."

"Well if that's what you think--"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Harry," he growled.

"Okay, fine," I grumbled before telling him exactly what I had thought.

He looked at me with an embarrassed expression as the other three wolves burst into howls of laughter. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Jack laughed.  
"Now if you in exchange gave me peppermint, I'd think about helping you out," I assured Remus as I sat down next to him after making sure the little puppy was safe. The older man had him in his lap and was scratching his ears.

"By the way, Suren, this is my grandfather," Anicetus stated, gesturing at the older man who I just noticed had the same gold eyes, but darker. "Athanasius Cerberus Abandonato."

"You can call me Athanasius, little one," he chuckled with a voice a touch deeper than Anicetus's I finally noted and definitely more Greek lilt to it. "You can also take that spell off that side of the couch. I prefer that side myself."

"You're out of luck on that last plead, sir," I stated matter-of-factly. "Frankly, your name was not on it and now mine is."

He looked at me calmly before smiling and looking up at Anicetus. "You'll have to keep control of this one. He's quite sassy."

"Why do you werewolves always refer to me as sassy?" I asked, looking at Remus who smiled and shrugged.

"You're spirited and sarcastic," he pointed out with an amused gaze. "Need I say more? And who called you sassy?"

"Greyback most likely," Anicetus growled, looking grumpy as he ladled stew into a bowl before placing it in front of his grandfather.

"How did that encounter proceed?" Athanasius asked casually, lifting a brow of notice.

"Rather horribly," he admitted. "He was thrown across the room much like yourself when he sat on Suren's side of the couch."

"Kudos to me," I noted happily as I picked up little Rouen and placed him in my lap, scratching his ears with a smirk after he escaped the older wolf.

"Yes, yes, you've had your last word," Anicetus chuckled, throwing me an amused smile. He then frowned darkly at me. "However you have caught his fancy."

I sank in my seat with a frown, "I didn't mean to."

"Whether you meant to or not, you have caught his undivided attention," Anicetus stated matter-of-factly. "Which means you are to be more careful from now on."

"I'm thinking you are meaning to say that I should stay in open areas with lots of people surrounding me," I murmured.

"No," Remus chuckled, wrapping an arm about my shoulders. "I think he means that you are to stay inside more often."

"You mean I have to be a prisoner because some little wolf can't keep his interests inside his pants, so to speak?" I asked bluntly, looking at all of them with alarm. I started shaking my head. "I don't think so. I will certainly never be a prisoner in my own home _again_."

"Can we please just tear out the whelp's tongue?" Jack asked grumpily. "That way he is less inclined to argue."

"You're just bent out of shape because I can argue unlike you," I pointed out calmly, feeling rather put out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled, slowly rising to his feet.

"It means that you're not too far from being the Omega, Jackie-boy," I stated without looking up.

"Why you little--"

"Sit down," Athanasius commanded softly.

"Harry, will you stop instigating a fight?" Remus growled.

I looked over at him and cringed. "Sorry."

"I think you should apologize to Jack," Remus stated with a firm look.

"He wanted to cut out my tongue," I argued. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be him."

"Child," Anicetus sang teasingly after placing a bowl in front of me.

"Okay, okay," I grumbled before looking up at Jack. "As you should be apologizing to me because you're the adult and did in fact start everything, I'm going to be the better man and apologize. So therefore, in conclusion, I'm sorry for calling you something that was, in my mind and probably others, true."

"You call that an apology?" Jack growled, glaring.

"More like a backhanded apology," I stated assuredly before beginning to eat with a smile.

"You need to learn to make better apologies," Remus chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"I do know how to make great apologies," I pointed out with a shrug. "I just don't think he deserves a nice one with the way he acts toward me. I mean, if he's going to dislike me, he might as well have a reason."

"Stop giving him one," Remus growled, gripping my hair and tugging in reprimand.

I gave him a quiet look before proceeding to go completely silent, eating without looking up. I was impossibly calm. Good thing now that I think about it.

"Are you planning to stay the rest of the day?" Jack suddenly asked, looking grumpily at me.

"No, I have some silly tradition thingy to do at Hogwarts," I stated with a shrug.

"Oh, what is that?" Remus asked with a curious look.

"I think Crouch called it 'Weighing of the Wands'," I answered, glancing over at him. "I don't understand it, personally. I tried to look through my books, but none of them mention it. Then again, I don't have books on competitions in the wizarding world. There's also supposed to be a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_." I looked at Remus. "Do I have to do any interviews, do you think?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived and somehow managed to be in the tournament, what do you think?" Jack sneered.

I looked up at Anicetus. He shook his head. His grandfather smiled, "You don't have to do any interviews."

"Okay, thanks," I stated with a brightened smile. I took another bite and paused. "You need more garlic, Anicetus."

"He's also a food critic," Remus noted as he began eating the bowl set in front of him.

"That doesn't help the fact that it needs more garlic," I noted, grinning impishly up at Anicetus as he looked down at me with semi annoyance.

"There's no pleasing you," he huffed.

"It would please me if you had added more garlic," I assured him, making his grandfather laugh. "And cook properly."

"And how did I not cook properly?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"You left the stew on the burner unattended," I pointed out with dramatic horror. "For shame."

Remus laughed beside me, shaking furiously. Jack gave me a look. Athanasius laughed while watching Anicetus look at me with an annoyed look.

"You wanted to talk to me privately," he pointed out incredulously.

"You could have told me to wait until the stew was finished cooking," I replied, looking up at him plainly. "Don't blame me for your weak wiles."

"Excuse me, weak--"

"You're excused," I interrupted. "But don't do that again."

"Fine, yes, I'm an idiot," he grumbled, turning his back on me. "You're impossible."

"I never said you were an idiot, Anicetus," I assured him. "I just said you should add more garlic and cook properly. No need to get dramatic." Then I smiled. "And don't say I'm impossible. If you hadn't have made these mistakes in the first place, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

He shot me a warning look over his shoulder. I smiled cheekily in return. I really missed teasing him.

"I don't think I've ever seen him let anyone bother him as much as this," Athanasius told me with a grin.

"I have a gift," I told him in a low voice that was entirely too mischievous.

He laughed, "Well keep using it. He needs to be taken down a notch or two every once in a while."

"With pleasure," I laughed, instantly taking a liking to him. I noted Anicetus scowling at the both of us.

It went like that for a couple of hours. Athanasius and I teasing Anicetus. He stated he knew he should have never let us meet. I had to agree with him. We were having way too much fun. Jack tried to stand up for Anicetus, but fell silent when Athanasius gave him a look. Remus added on, having fun because he knew Anicetus was behaving because of his grandfather's presence.

It came that time to leave. I bid Athanasius good-bye with a smile. Remus ruffled my hair and Jack scowled at me. Anicetus led me out as I went in change of a shirt due to the dried pancake batter, but apparently he had other things on his mind as he tugged me to the door after I snatched my jacket.

"Are you coming back later?" Anicetus asked as he backed me up into the door.

"I'm leaving my bag here," I pointed out with a grin. "What do you think?"

He grinned wolfishly, "Sleeping over are we?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked with a playful frown. "Should I just grab my things and leave altogether?"

"Leave your things," he growled as he pressed himself against me.

I felt my skin burning. I gave a slow smile. "So it's okay for me to come back and stay the night? I thought you'd like to spend some time with your grandfather."

"He's been here for the last three days," he growled. He sounded somewhat annoyed. His grandfather was probably driving him bonkers. "He's leaving in an hour. The two of you together is annoying, I must say. I would prefer if we were alone tonight without _distractions_."

"Alone?" I asked with a smirk. "Are you sure that is altogether smart? Maybe I should go home? Don't want to do anything inappropriate."

"Are you sure?" he chuckled before leaning down to kiss me. His lips brushed against mine as he spoke. "Don't be late, luv. I don't want to track you down."

"Darn, and here I thought you loved that part," I chuckled before kissing him.

"I do on occasion," he murmured.

"Can you both please stop blocking the exit?" Jack grumbled as he stood a couple of feet away, looking ready to leave.

Anicetus tugged me away from the door and Jack proceeded to leave with a huff and a roll of his eyes. I pulled him back down by his shirt to kiss him again. I tugged on his lower lip with my teeth before pulling away and smiling up at him.

"I'll try not to be late," I murmured, "but I make no promises."

"Are you sure you even have to go?" he asked, pulling me back to him.

"Are you suggesting I ditch, Mr. Abandonato?" I asked with a quirky grin.

"Harry, go now before you find yourself in trouble again," Remus reprimanded as he walked into the room with Athanasius.

"Oh, all right," I muttered before shooting him a mischievous smile. Then I looked around in pause. "Rouen, come here. Rou-rou?"

The puppy came racing out of the kitchen and tripped over itself in its hurry. I pursed my lips, trying not to smile. He was so adorable.

He picked himself up and came up to me with a frantic wagging of his little tail. I smiled and scooped him up after casting a cleaning spell on him. His entire body was shaking excitedly.

"You're going to be a lot of trouble, aren't you?" I murmured at him, making Anicetus huff and roll his eyes. "Come along now before the wolves get it into their heads that they could fry you up for dinner."

"OI!" Remus cried out indignantly. "I would not eat that puppy."

"Depends on the seasoning," Athanasius joked, pausing when I shot him a vicious snarl as I cuddled the puppy to my chest.

"I'm leaving," I stated with a frown before being stopped by Anicetus's sudden growl.

"Exactly how do you plan to get to the school?" he asked suspiciously.

Remus had the decency to look embarrassed, catching everyone's attention. He paused, holding his hands up and smiling rather sheepishly, "I taught him to apparate weeks ago. He mastered it after a couple of days. He also knows how to make his own port keys."

"You and I are having talks," Anicetus grumbled, rolling his eyes and sighing. He looked down at me. "Your felonies just keep lining up."

"I think after smuggling a baby dragon out of the country, I became addicted," I stated with a sheepish smile, pausing when they all looked at me with wide eyes. "That's a story for another time. Excuse me, I'm going to face my fate."

I left quickly.

* * *

I met up with Colin Creevey in the Entrance Hall. Greeting him with a smile, he began telling me he was there to guide me to where the ceremony would be held. Following him, I enjoyed the rapid conversation we dealt back and forth.

He told me that the entire school was picking sides between Cedric and I. Wearing support badges and the like. Most of the school thought I was in on the whole thing; having put my name in the goblet. Ron included.

I rolled my eyes. I'd better let him simmer down before taking that head on. Ron was notorious for his bad temper. Hell, sometimes it seemed worse than mine.

Entering an unused classroom, we were met with the sight of the other three Champions. Viktor Krum stood brooding in a corner. Cedric and Fleur were chatting happily with one another. I caught sight of a camera man that was our senior and uite unattractive who kept staring at Fleur out of the corner of his eyes. I noted that Ludo Bagman was sitting talking to a woman dressed in magenta robes.

I bid Colin farewell softly, shooing him and smiling as he grinned at me before taking a picture. He raced out of the room. I narrowed my eyes.

_Little blighter._

I made my way over to Cedric and Fleur after nodding to Viktor once he acknowledged my presence. He nodded back. Cedric paused when I pulled him over to where he could block the camera man's view of Fleur. He took note of what I was doing quickly enough, giving me a look of agreement with the action.

"Bonjour, belle," I greeted to Fleur with a smile.

"Bonjour," she replied with a beautiful smile that was very attractive.

_Too bad she's not my wolf._

"You know French?" Cedric asked with surprise.

"Fluent, actually," I replied with a grin. "With a perfect accent as well. My best friend Roni is from France. She moved from Bordeaux, France to England when we were eight, but we never talked until we were nine. However you'd never know she is from France. She can speak with a perfect English accent."

Rouen decided to bark at this point, drawing a happy noise from Fleur as her eyes lit up immediately. Damn, but she was gorgeous. Was she Veela?

I smiled up at her. "This is Rouen. My recent adoption."

Cedric started laughing. "Potter, seriously--"

"I know, I have a bleeding heart," I chuckled, shrugging as I handed Fleur the puppy as she asked sweetly in French. She cuddled the puppy to her chest and cooed. "Several werewolves have pointed this phenomenon out to me." I looked at Fleur. "His name's Rouen."

"Merlin, now I'm going to have to try harder to get a date out of her," Cedric muttered ruefully as he shot me a pointed smile.

"How so?" I asked, rather confused.

"You just won over the girl's complete affection due to showing up with a peace offering who's current form is a puppy," he answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Wait," I chuckled. "Aren't you dating Cho?"

"You would think so, but she keeps me chasing," he laughed. Then he gave me a serious smile. "I'll convince her one day."

"When Hagrid turns cold-hearted," I sneered jokingly.

"It's beginning to feel like that," he chuckled sheepishly, running a hand through his hair.

"Besides, Fleur has more sense than to go out with me, I assume," I stated seriously, shooting a smile at the attractive blonde. "I'm way too young."

I didn't want my actual age to be known for quite some time otherwise something could happen. I didn't know what, but it certainly felt like someone would try something. My luck hadn't been all that great lately.

"Too true," Cedric agreed, smiling before ruffling my hair.

Why does everyone do that?

"So what's this wand weighing thingy about?" I asked.

"Meester Bagman 'as told us zat it is to check our wands," Fleur answered with a soft smile toward me.

"Good thing that I actually brought mine then," I joked, but fell silent when they both looked at me. "Forget that I joked about that."

"Vhy vould you not have your vand?" Viktor asked as he stalked over and joined us.

"Muggle world," I answered with a shrug. "It's useless to carry a wand around with me there. Besides, I barely use it."

"Vhy?" he pressed, looking suddenly curious.

"Well I was raised muggle," I pointed out. "I do things the old-fashioned way." I looked at them with confusion. "Why? Does everyone else use magic constantly?"

"Oui," Fleur answered with an amused gaze.

"Normally," Cedric replied with a smile and a pat to my head.

"I don't understand you people," I muttered before glancing up as Ludo Bagman suddenly called my name with a happy smile. "For Shiva's sake, he sounds like he would like to hump my leg!"

Cedric snorted as Fleur gave me a reprimanding gaze. Viktor scowled as Bagman pulled me to him, wrapping his arm about my shoulders. I nearly cringed, but didn't luckily.

"How are you doing, Harry?" he asked jovially.

I didn't like him touching me, but I ignored it as I replied, "Fine."

"What's all over you shirt?" the lady in magenta robes.

I looked down and started laughing. "Darn it. I knew I was forgetting something." I looked at them all. "Sorry, I was teaching some werewolves how to flip pancakes."

"Really?" Bagman asked intrusively. "Pardon me for saying this, but don't you think it a little foolish to be in the company of werewolves?"

I gave him a quiet look, not replying for the mere reason I might back him into a corner and beat the living snot out of him. Then I couldn't help myself. I really couldn't as Cedric tried to pull me back. We don't hang out often, but I do recall him noticing my dislike of prejudice. He had been one of the few to talk to me during my second year and everyone was blaming me for the Chamber of Secrets being open.

"Is it really hard for this society to take the pole shoved clear up their arse out and actually study for themselves instead of taking other's opinions?" I asked, but halfway through, Cedric had covered my mouth successfully, making my words all smashed.

"You might not bring up the wizarding world's prejudices," Cedric told Bagman seriously. "Harry's very passionate about the rights of others, no matter their blood status or species."

"Honestly, Ludo, do you never pick up the _Daily Prophet_?" the lady in magenta robes laughed, her eyes glued on me.

"Harry, this is Rita Skeeter, a writer for the _Daily Prophet_," he introduced quickly.

The woman's blonde hair (cheaply bleached by the look of it) was elaborately and ridiculously curled and contrasted with her heavy jaw structure. She wore glasses that were jeweled while she clung tightly to a crocodile-skin handbag. Her nails were long and painted red.

"Our young Harry has made himself known as quite the activist for the rights of others," she explained to Bagman with a smile. "He says that our society's actions and views on others make them into what they are today except for the many few that fight for their rights and go against what we really think of them, trying to make us realize that there's a whole other side to them. Among other explanations, of course. He explained it rather acutely."

"Did he now?" Bagman asked with a confused smile.

"I'll send you a copy," she told him with a smile. "The _Daily Prophet_ might just reprint it due to the circumstances of Harry being in the tournament." She turned to me and pulled something out of her handbag, handing it to me. "This is a letter from the _International Prophet _asking if they can print that essay of yours. It was noticed by one of their top reporters." She turned back to Bagman. "You don't mind if I steal young Harry for the moment and have a talk with him?"

"Of course," Bagman cried happily. "As long as Harry has no objection?"

"I don't think so," I stated quickly. "I--"

"I will be gentle," she teased.

"No," I stated firmly. "I have no comments to make."

She pulled back with surprise, her eyes suddenly going into continuous calculation. Apparently, she thought she could get me for an interview. She perhaps should have known that Amar taught me how to react quickly before being pulled into any unwanted situation, including an interview. Also, he was a journalist himself in trade.

"Harry, I assure you that I will not ask questions outside of what is of the current situation," she laughed, acting as though she discovered my concern.

"_No comment_," I replied firmly. "Also if I find that you do in fact have some kind of speech on my part printed in your paper, I will sue you and the _Daily Prophet _for something otherwise known in your profession called _yellow journalism_. I assume that you, your associates, and boss can understand _that_."

Everyone paused, looking at me with wide-eyed stares. Viktor's eyes suddenly sparked with understanding and amusement. We both of the fame understood that privacy was hard to come by. I probably had a little more than Viktor himself.

And by the way Viktor acted, he was probably more introverted than I was. Good for him. Not good when it came to reporters and the like.

"Dumbledore!" Rita Skeeter cried in surprise, jumping slightly when she noticed him standing just behind her.

He smiled one of those grandfatherly smiles before stating, "The Weighing of the Wands is about to start."

I followed the other champions to chairs set aside and sat next to Fleur. She sat Rouen in her lap and stroked him serenely. Cedric and Viktor sat behind us. There was a covered table (velvet, I think) where I assumed the judges sat. Karkaroff, Madame Maxime as Fleur murmured to me when I paused at the sight of her not remembering her name, Mr. Crouch, and Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself into a corner, readying herself to take notes.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore stated, taking his place with the other judges. "He will be checking your wands to see if they are in good condition for the tournament."

I looked at the pale-eyed old man standing at the window with fascinated recognition. He was a weird fellow, but ultimately rather cool. He made everything seem mysterious.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could you please come up first?" he asked, stepping into an open space.

Fleur rose to her feet, taking Rouen with her, and handed her wand to the old man calmly. He paused at the sight of the puppy. He smiled as he started examining the wand.

"I assume Mr. Potter cannot stop adopting animals that cannot yet fend for themselves," he chuckled.

Everyone looked at me at that moment. I decided at that same moment that the ceiling was quite fascinating.

"Nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... well dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur stated. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

No wonder. Good genes, I say. Nice.

Ollivander continued speaking until he cast a spell with her wand. A bunch of flowers appeared. He handed them to Fleur along with her wand and called Cedric up.

He continued with detailing the wand. Asking if Cedric treated it regularly. Cedric replied with that fact that he polished it last night. I noted mine hadn't been used for at least a few weeks. Let alone polished.

Viktor was called up next as Rouen started whining. I took him from Fleur and checked him quickly, using health spells silently. I concluded that he was being fussy.

I jumped in surprise as a bang of what sounded like a gun went off and a trail of birds appeared and flew out the window. Viktor was handed back his wand and I was called up. Ollivander gave me a smile as came up to join him, leaving Rouen on the chair for the moment. I handed my wand to him silently, meeting his eyes directly.

"Aaah, yes," he said, his eyes gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Like either one of us could forget. I just hoped he wouldn't say anything. However he stayed quiet, spending a long time studying my wand. He made it shoot a spew of wine before handing it back to me silently with a nod and smile before announcing that it was in perfect condition.

"Thank you," Dumbledore stated as I went to get Rouen to leave. "You may go back to your lessons now--or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end. Mr. Potter, I give you permission to join seeing as you're already here--"

"It's time for photos, Mr. Dumbledore," Rita Skeeter interrupted behind us before Dumbledore finished.

I looked at Cedric miserably and he gave me a knowing grin. He knew that I absolutely detested having my photo taken. Actually, I'm pretty sure that the entire school knew it since Colin's arrival to Hogwarts.

"Vhat's vrong?" Krum asked, looking between Cedric and I with puzzlement. Fleur stood next to him with a similar expression.

"Harry hates having his picture taken," Cedric stated matter-of-factly. "Ask any student over first year here."

"I have to get going anywise," I stated softly. "I have a date with a dog."

"A date? You?" Cedric asked, smiling as he ruffled my hair.

_Why does everyone do that?_

"Yes, me, a date," I chuckled as I went over to the chair nearby that I sat Rouen on and scooped him up.

"Vith the verevolf?" Krum asked, looking decidedly amused.

"What makes you think it's him that I have a date with?" I asked in puzzlement.

"Please, Harry, don't insult our intelligence," Cedric chuckled, wrapping an arm about my shoulders and pulling me to him with playfulness. "You two practically dripped sexual tension."

"Ze lover's quarrel did not 'elp either," Fleur added with a teasing smile.

"And the two of you were quite chummy when the tournament incident happened," Cedric pointed out. "He also got a particularly enraged jealous expression on his face when you gave Fleur that sly smile of yours."

"Well, shite," I muttered with a frown. "That still doesn't help me in my leaving. How am I going to get out of here without much trouble?

"Perhaps some individual shots after the group ones," Rita Skeeter stated in thought to the camera man.

"You'd better run for it, Harry," Cedric murmured.

"Give 'em the distraction," I replied softly before inching towards the door. I paused. "Wait, what's the distraction?"

"You cry out in horror while I'm pretending to have a seizure," Cedric stated, looking completely serious.

It took me all of two seconds of looking at him before I threw my head back and howled with laughter. He was smiling as well. Suddenly, there was a flash and we both paused and turned to see a man standing there with a camera in hand.

"Bugger," Cedric and I both muttered.

Cedric hauled me by the arm suddenly, opened the door, and chucked me out of the room. I landed on my side a bit painfully, holding up the pup in the air as so not to squash him, but noted the plan for escape as it was and went for it enthusiastically. I rose to my feet and raced away.

Cedric called after me, "Have a great date, Harry!"

* * *

I turned, pausing. I felt like something or someone watching me. I tried to search out the gaze, but couldn't find it. Shaking my head and muttering to myself, I headed to the club's door at a hasty pace.

I entered the club, eyeing for Anicetus only to find him occupied with a few familiar patrons, all discussing some topic rather passionately. His eyes caught mine and glued. He then nodded to those others and excused himself politely before coming over to me. Wrapping his arm about my shoulders, he led me to the back and had me pressed against a wall in his rooms suddenly after Rouen jumped from my arms and trailed over to the fireplace, proceeding to curl up in a tired ball.

He leaned down, dragging his body down against mine as he did so, and nuzzled my face. I found myself suddenly breathing heavy. He kissed me long and slow.

"Take a shower and get ready for bed, my love," he purred. "I'll be back in half an hour to join you."

He pecked me on the lips and pulled away. I watched him leave, entering back into the heavy thrall of music. I watched the door close behind him and let out a long, slow breath.

_That man..._

I went to go take a shower and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. Then I shuffled about, checking on Rouen who was creating little noises of pursuit while twitching adorably. Probably chasing a rabbit in his dreams.

I ran my hand through his fur one last time before sighing and heading to the bed to crawl up onto it. I got underneath the covers and sighed. Safe, warm, and still not comfortable.

I twisted and turned until the covers were an arrayed mess. Anicetus found me like this when he returned. His critical eyes were enough to send me into a mess of nerves.

"Why is it that you mess up the entire bed?" he asked with amusement slash annoyance.

"It's one of those annoying habits of mine," I replied with a sheepish smile.

"One of these days I'm going to have to break this habit of yours," he muttered, looking down at me with a serious look.

"You know, I could be under these covers without any clothes on and you're wasting your time with trying to convey some serious thoughts on my ruining the perfectly made bed," I pointed out with a smirk.

He paused, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. He tried to tug the covers down and I fought him for them. He growled.

"Nope, you're not allowed that," I teased. I smirked at him again. "Imagine, you could've been trying to rub against me and embarrass me, seduce me if you will, but you've wasted all this time talking about a set of covers on a bed."

He started to strip clothes off, meeting my eyes with a heated gaze. I shivered. He slid under the covers and pulled me against him and paused.

"You little liar," he growled.

"I said I could've been naked, not that I was," I pointed out with a laugh as I turned to face him. "You're so easy." I pecked him on the lips. "Rather too easy."

"I'm not that easy," he growled.

"Of course not," I laughed softly in tease. "No one is as perfect as you are. You never, ever fall for such things such as your mate suggesting that he's under the covers and--" I lowered my voice playfully, "--Naked."

"Did you just admit that you're mine?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't focus on meaningless phrasing," I stated seriously.

"I think I will," he told me just as seriously.

"I'm going to sleep now," I told him.

"You can't deny that you implied that you're mine," he chuckled.

"I'm ignoring you," I yawned as I turned away from him.

"Ignore all you please," he laughed. "Doesn't erase what you said."

"--" I growled.

He stayed quiet then, pressing kisses and nibbling my shoulder as I closed my eyes. A tired smile tugged at my lips. He licked my shoulder one last time before proceeding to loom over me, peering in what I knew was thought.

"Mine," he sang in tease suddenly.

I opened my eyes, grasped a pillow, and proceeded to whack him full in the face with it. I then wrestled to smother him with it. I straddled his hips and he tore the pillow out of my grasp and tossed it across before sitting up. I shook slightly with that sudden adrenaline that filled me from my actions and tried to still as much as possible as he placed his hands on my hips.

I realized the compromising position I might be in a little too late. Not that I cared. I just noted it off-handedly.

I was the one that started the kiss. Entirely my fault. Wrapping my arms about him and kissing him.

I pulled back to catch my breath. He nipped my throat. I started untangling myself from him.

"Bad move," I murmured.

"Why's that?" He sounded amused.

"Because that would probably lead into something that is too old for me," I stated as I settled back under the covers.

"Sex is too old for you?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm obviously too young for it," I replied.

"I see I will have to break the muggle viewpoint out of you," he stated thoughtfully.

"Good luck at that, Spawn of Satan," I snorted before feeling him settling down slightly on top of me and the covers.

"I'm sure I don't need it," he chuckled, caressing my face.

"Night, Ani," I murmured after yawning.

"Night, Suren-baby," he chuckled. Then he sang teasingly once more, "_Mine_."

I ignored him as I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to growls and snarling along with Anicetus laughing. Quirking a brow, I got up and pulled on a black dress shirt that Anicetus had tossed on the ground. I would've rolled my eyes. The man was a neat freak but before he went to bed, he'd leave a trail of clothes in his wake.

I trailed over to the sound makers and saw Anicetus playing tug-of-war with an old sock. He looked up at me with a broad smile as Rouen yanked the sock clean away and shook his head wildly and in turn his body.

Smiling, I went to stand next to Anicetus. He tugged me down into his lap and wrapped his arms about me before kissing me. I smiled into the kiss.

He pulled away and gave me a serious look, "Where were you for these last two weeks?"

I shrugged, "Just getting things in order. Occlumency, family affairs, my brain..."

"Your brain?" he asked.

I looked him in the eyes, "Resigning myself to fate."

"Resigning?" he asked incredulously. "You make it sound so morbid being with me at times."

"I don't know what to think most of the time," I insisted. "My feelings for you, how we are together, the things we can't have together..." I sighed. "I want a family and I feel that maybe something didn't want me to have children so they paired me up with you. And I want to be with you despite what I really have wanted for a long time. That's not even all of it, to be quite honest."

"Then what is?" he asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking," I admitted softly, trying not to show that I was extremely hurt by my own insecurities. "There's some weird wiring in my head that makes me grow emotionally attached to people and animals. I was trying to beat you to the punch line. I wanted to leave you before you left me because I don't think I can handle it if you did."

He leaned forward and looked at me darkly, "You are a very stupid child."

"W-what?" I asked, feeling even more hurt and trying to control myself from doing something silly like crying as he got to his feet.

"You, me, together means forever," Anicetus stated seriously. "I'm not about to let you ruin this because you're afraid of some silly notion you've convinced yourself in that insecure mind of yours. You are going to stay with me even if it kills you."

I looked at him with stunned silence. Then my eyes narrowed, anger replacing hurt, "Why you over-presumptuous arrogant Spawn of Satan! Not everything is set in stone. Not everything is black and white." I really wanted to believe that.

"Yes, it is," he stated matter-of-factly. "You are mine. I am yours. And nothing in the pretty little head of yours is going to screw that up. We're going to stay together forever. I'll make sure of it."

"Are you being literal?" I asked in hesitantly.

"And we're going to buy furniture for a house and have at least seven pups," he continued suddenly, pacing. "That is once I figure how to do that. We're going to get married and I'm going to tear out the throats of any who try to interfere with that and we're--"

"You're being literal, aren't you?" I asked in bewilderment.

"And if you even try to break it off with me for another, I'll snap their neck and win you back accordingly," he continued in convictional thought. "You are not leaving me just to flounder about at some school across the ocean when you can do it here. If I have to, I'll seduce you and fuck you into submission or at least to a state of mind where you couldn't possibly think any such thought of leaving me. And--"

"Oh my God, you're being literal," I breathed in surprise that filled me with a great amount of happiness at the thought he was truly being serious about the _not leaving me_ thing.

I mean, I knew, but now I knew _knew. _He was giving a future. No one had ever did that around me or to me.

"And when I say at least seven pups, I mean _at least_ seven pups," he continued with a pointed stare. "I want a dozen, but I'll settle for seven and I want at least one girl in that bunch. Preferably with your green eyes and messy hair. She'll look a right angel. Remus will be the approved godfather. Veronica is not allowed to be godmother to any of our pups. Hermione is our first choice. She is, after all, a lot more reasonable and responsible than that joke of a girl. Veronica's visits will be supervised at all times."

"You've gone from conviction to ridiculous," I pointed out.

"Do you really think I'd plan for the future or chase after you for this long if I wasn't serious?" he asked softly as he crouched down in front of me. "Sleep with you without taking advantage of your vulnerability? Surendra, my love, I only have so much patience. I only have so much control. If I just wanted to have you, I would have you without problem. However what I want and need from you takes time and energy. Something that I normally wouldn't waste on anybo--"

I snatched a chunk of hair and yanked him off balance, causing him to fall on top of me. Then, once I could breathe again, I kissed him forcibly. I pulled away just as suddenly.

"That is what I needed to hear," I told him seriously. "Except, just so we're clear, I may be a whore of a dancer, but let's face it, you never would've gotten me to have sex with you no matter how good you think you are."

"Sure, right," he chuckled before kissing me again. "And just so we're clear, you leave without telling me again, I'll tie you to the bed so I can know where you are all the time."

"Don't make idle threats," I laughed. "Besides, I'm not into stuff that kind of kinky."

* * *

_**Notes: **_

Yes, it's been awhile. What with all the stuff happening, it's a suprise I could finish this. I'm already planning for the next chapter which will be more action packed. Guess who returns... The fires in California are horrible. Though they're being settled. Occasionally the smoke's so thick that you can't see the mountains and your throat and nose become so dry that you're surprised there's not an ounce of blood. It's terrible, but we're all managing. I don't know about Southern California, but Northern California is taking its hits. The last time I checked, the fire near me is fifty percent contained. Probably more so now. I hope everything is all right with everyone else in California and the other states that had fires going.

What I hope Suren to do with the contract is quite wicked indeed. Should I find a way for him and Anicetus to have children? I don't like Mpreg on some level, but I want to do a twisted one. I've already an idea how to do it and I don't think I've ever read it being done before this way I have in mind. So any ideas will be fantastic. First Task is next. Well I should go. Night.

COMMENT PLEASE!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Hope Above All Else Pt

**Chapter Sixteen: Hope Above All Else (Pt. 1)**

"Dad?" I called as I entered the house, carrying a sleeping Rouen in one arm.

Asha raced up to greet me. I smiled as I crouched down after closing the door and scratched her ears. She started to smell little Rouen.

"Surendra, I'm in the kitchen," I heard Amar call softly.

I rose and set my bag to the side before heading into the kitchen. I gave him the big green eyes when his eyes took note of Rouen. He lifted a brow at me.

"Oh, fine," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Enough with the eyes. I swear, you've developed an art form with them the way you go about. You'd better be able to take care of all these animals." He pushed letters forward as I noted Hedwig sitting on his shoulder as he worked. "It's from Hagrid. The letter underneath it is from Dumbledore. He's made it clear that he wants you to spend the prior night at Hogwarts before each task of the tournament. However it is your choice alone as to whether or not you will spend the night. I will not have that man taking charge of your whereabouts due to your involvement."

"Thank you, Daddy Amar," I stated in a sing-song voice.

"Don't even start," he muttered with a slight smile as he looked up at me. "So I see your werewolf and you have come to terms."

"How--?"

"Nothing gets past me, if you recall," Amar chuckled as he shot me a mischievous smile.

"Did you set up something to spy on us in his rooms?" I asked with a suspicious glare.

He leaned back, his hand over his heart as he gave me a dramatic wounded look, "I would never do something along those lines. It's like you don't know me at all, Surendra, my little one. Spying, indeed."

"You are lying to me," I stated critically. "And you'd better take the spy gear down before it comes back to bite you."

"Now, now, no need to get into a fit," he chuckled as he went back to working on his article.

"Amar!" I snapped, glaring at him. "That's invasion of privacy."

"And what about your own spy spells set up in _my _room?" he asked with a smile.

"That's beside the point," I told him with a grin.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you," I told him with a smile.

"Ah, not very much then," he laughed. "I suppose it's worth it."

"I wasn't speaking physically," I laughed. "And I just want to know ahead of time whether or not you're leaving for an assignment. Nothing wrong with that."

"And nothing wrong with listening to Lord Dalca and I discussing you?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't approve of gossip," I told him with a mock serious tone, nodding my head while giving him a pointed stare.

"If he knew--"

"That's why you haven't told him," I replied, shrugging. "Do you think what he saw will come to pass?"

He sighed and set down the pencil he was using. "I don't know. Probabilities and choices always differentiate the end means, but Lord Dalca has not been wrong in the last century."

"_One from the womb, another from the shadows of death_," I stated with a shake of my head. "The first one could be at any specific time and from anyone."

"The second is odd," Amar chuckled. "Maybe it is someone awakening from a coma?"

"Depends on your interpretation of _shadows of death_," I replied with a sigh as I sat down. "I don't like it at all. It gives me a bad vibe. Something bad is coming. No one's going to be able to stop it."

He looked up at me with raised brows. "You're having the dreams again?"

"There's something that we're all missing," I stated with a pointed look. "I can't imagine what it is."

"We'll figure it out sooner or later," he noted as he went back to his work. "Do make sure he's potty trained."

"I think I'll go check on my muses," I thought out loud.

"Surendra," Amar called softly. I turned to look at him. "There is a couple ways for men to have children. However I will not mention it furthermore with you. I know you, little one. You will go out and find it and use it. Our Lord has seen you _in nigh seven years with two pairs of gold eyes and one pair of green and more_."

A sharp intake of breath was my reply as I stared at him wide-eyed. Then I asked, "Truly?"

His eyes softened even more. "He mentioned it in passing during our last meeting. I'm afraid I was not very forthcoming considering the trouble Anicetus and you always have with one another. Perhaps I spoke too soon? It was just a dream he had, nothing more."

"But--"

"No, no, little one," he chuckled, his eyes thoroughly amused. "I will not tell you. This you must find on your own." Then he looked thoughtful. "I do not think you should mention this to your wolf. No telling what he will do with this information. The man is very set in his ways. Had you been a girl, he'd no doubt have you pregnant within the first month of your meeting."

I nodded with a smile. "Isn't that just the truth?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is," he replied even though I was being rhetoric. "That wolf will have no one but you. Do try and trust that, Suren. If anything can hold your entire faithfulness, let it be that."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do," he answered with a broad smile. "I have two centuries over you both and I've learned many things. I know what I see and I know he loves you. This question remains though: Do you love him?"

I gave him a thoughtful glance. "I love him, but I'm not sure if I'm in love with him."

He chuckled and returned to his work, leaving me to my thoughts. I went upstairs and checked on my muses. The three snakes were on their favorite rock in one cage, tangled together under the sun lamp. I set Rouen down and he and Asha greeted each other and began a game of dominance. Asha won.

I looked out the window and sighed. I wanted children more than anything. It was something I'd always hoped for no matter the time. I wondered if Lord Dalca's dream had been true. Then again, destinies change. Nothing was set in stone.

This time I hoped it was.

* * *

"I thought you were going to end it," Sirius noted as he came into my room after he and Remus had spent the day clearing out the room they shared, their things now residing in Sirius's old family home.

"Well I'm not," I stated seriously, glancing at him momentarily before returning to my homework.

"I don't--"

"I know you don't like it," I hissed as I whirled around to look at him with a pointed expression. "Sirius, I have no idea if I'm _in_ love him or not, but I'm willing to find out if I am or if I am not. I shouldn't ruin a good thing. It's always been a bad habit of mine. Please understand me when I say that I'm going into this relationship rationally and not driven by hormones or whatnot."

"Well that's a load off my back," he growled, scowling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I suddenly snapped. "You act as though he's planning to assault me sexually."

"Isn't he?" Sirius argued. "What makes you trust him? I mean, what do you really know about this man besides that he's supposed to be your mate?"

"I honestly don't know why you mistrust him so much," I stated with a dismissive hand gesture. "If we weren't mates, you probably would like Anicetus as a person and a friend. It's the fact that he's--"

"Trying to _bed _you that makes me mistrustful of him," Sirius interrupted with a hiss. "Yes, that's exactly it. He's going to hurt you one day and you'll realize that I was right--"

"Sirius, you're full of shite," I grumbled, rubbing my temple with a closed eyes, feeling tired of the conversation and very disbelieving. "How can you look at me and say something like that?"

"Some things need to be stated bluntly for them to sink in," he growled.

"And you're being quite the little--"

"Harry James Potter, you will mind your tongue or--"

"Or what?" I snarled, bracing myself. "You're going to hit me? Then hit me." His eyes widened a touch and he stepped back. "I've been hit before. Makes no nevermind to me. Pain is relative anywise."

"I would never hit you," he stated softly, looking at me with a stricken expression.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself?" I asked, feeling the anger leave me.

"It's not the matter that I don't think you can take care of yourself, Pronglet," he sighed, "it's that I think he'd be able to hurt you emotionally and physically whenever he wanted to and you would not be able to stop him even if you did fight back."

"Relationships are pain, yes," I replied softly as returned to my homework. "Sirius, I know you care. Lord knows I do, but you need to let things run their course. It is entirely between Anicetus and I. Please let it be for now. You don't have to like it. Just try to be nice for my sake."

"All right," he grumbled as he went to sit on my bed. "But if he hurts you, I'm going to tear him to shreds and then pour the lighter fuel on him and set him ablaze."

"Kinky," I chuckled, shaking my head as we fell silent.

* * *

"We are not to ever talk about this," I told Roger as I tattooed below his hip. I looked up at his laughing face. He laid on his back on the table, a towel covering his… well… member as I tattooed the skin of his pelvis. "Never ever talk about this."

"You said you wanted to practice on real human skin," he pointed out with a howling laugh.

We both paused as we heard the ring of the door being opened. Roger and I looked at each other. He shook his head.

"If you need anything, come into the back," he called.

A second later, I heard footsteps and the brush of the beaded curtain pulled back as the person entered. I kept tattooing until I heard the familiar click of a picture being taken. I looked up with surprise, needle in hand paused and raised.

"May I help you?" I responded while glaring at Rita Skeeter and her camera man.

"Can we have a moment of your time, Mr. Potter?" she asked insistently.

"I'm not giving you an interview," I snapped. "I'm working."

"As we can see," she replied evenly, her eyes gleaming a nasty glint.

I set my materials to the side tray I had set up near me. Roger laid still, his skin red from the tattoo and the ink stark black and in the process of becoming a sea dragon. He went to sit up, but I pushed him back down.

"I'll handle it," I growled as I looked up at the annoying woman. "I told you no."

"Mr. Potter, it is just a tiny article on the champions," she told me with an annoyed expression. "All of the champions need to be interviewed."

"I told you no," I snapped, my control of my anger slipping.

She had been doing this since Friday. Tracking me down to the workplace. She had even tracked me down to the bookstore in Knockturn Alley where I was picking up books that I had ordered from an old couple that were originally from Mecca of Saudi Arabia. It had become something of an annoyance.

And she wasn't the only one following me!

I was of the short-temper and I was close to blasting everyone out of existence due to this. Being followed just aggravated the complete Hades out of me. Not getting this woman to back off almost made me want to hit her, no matter how much Amar tells me it is not good to hit a woman. Roni and Hermione both did say go for it however.

I was just about to go over there to grab her and her camera man by the throat when I heard the bell go off. I stepped back with wide eyes as Fenrir Greyback walked casually into the room, looking for all the world like he owned the place. Roger sat up immediately, brandishing his wand.

"Get the hell out of my shop, Greyback," Roger snarled.

"Don't piss him off, Roger," I hissed, eyeing for where Isa was slithering about.

One bite was all we needed. Just one.

Then again…

"M-Mr. Greyback," Rita Skeeter stuttered, looking blank as she looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

"--Issa, my love, where are you?--" I hissed softly, eyeing for her, wanting her with me and safe. I paused when I noticed Greyback's eyes flashing like Malachi's eyes had once when he was still alive when he saw me. "--Issa, hurry.--"

"I'm here to see _my mate_," he answered with sudden amusement, flashing a fanged smile.

Anicetus was going to love that notion. He'd probably wouldn't let any other shifter around me again. Maybe not even human or benign. After, that is, when I kill the old wolf for even cracking that sort of remark near a reporter of all people.

I felt Isa start winding herself about my leg. I sighed in relief. She slithered up until she went under my shirt, her cool scales comforting.

I looked at Rita Skeeter with a pointed expression. "Get the hell out of this shop before I call the bobbies. You, too, Greyback."

Rita Skeeter and her camera man hurried out while Greyback just looked at me with amusement. Roger held his wand accordingly, not for once taking his eyes off the werewolf. My mind however was going over what it knew about mates.

Sometimes a person can have two mates, but it was so rare a phenomenon that it wasn't worth thinking about. How my luck was going, I might have to consider the idea. Then again, I wouldn't believe it at all because being mates with Fenrir Greyback was something I would not consider at any cost.

And it was not heard of to have mates that were of the same family.

"Are you fine now?" he asked, smiling viciously.

"Yes with the reporter, no with you still here," I replied, taking a step forward, refusing to back down.

Why, oh, why can't I have normal stalkers?

Then again, what's normal about a stalker?

"I'm not going to do anything to you, pup," he chuckled.

I lost my temper, "Oh, and how's that? Why did you call me your mate when I'm actually Anicetus's mate?"

"I would like a tattoo," he stated matter-of-factly, ignoring my question completely.

Roger and I looked at one another before I stated darkly, "I'm sure you could not afford one."

He tossed a bag toward us, it clinking with coins. I opened the bag after retrieving them and my eyes widened. Galleons, lots of them. Recently cleaned ones, I might add as they were so shiny. There were no smudges on any that I could see.

I looked to Roger and he looked darkly at the bag, "I'm not sure I like this idea one bit."

"I don't either," I replied softly. I shot Greyback an impersonal polite smile. "Do you see any designs that you liked? If you want we can alter them to your specific liking."

"Are there more options?" he asked with a smile.

"There are books behind you," Roger informed him. "They're labeled by the artist's name so you know who did what design."

"However we will have to do the tattoo another day seeing as the shop is closing within the next five minutes," I followed. "So perhaps you can look another time?" I tossed the bag of galleons back at Greyback. He caught it without looking up. "Besides, both of us are busy at the moment."

"I can see that," he replied acidly, scowling at Roger who was still watching him like a hawk. Greyback looked at me. "Perhaps in several days I will return and do the searching. Good day, Singh and little mudblood."

As the bell signaled his exit, Roger turned to me and remarked, "How bloody rude of that bastard!"

"Language, Roger," I placated as I pushed him back down and then continued tattooing. "Today's been so boring up till now."

"Dancing later?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I have to get some sleep tonight," I replied with a soft smile.

"Ah, yes, the tournament," he chuckled.

"Lie back down, you tosser," I growled darkly, annoyed.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, doing as told. "I swear your temper has been overt lately."

_Well when you're being followed by completely deranged individuals, it affects you_, I grumbled mentally.

* * *

It was early the following morning and I sat on the castle steps, my sketchbook opened and I was drawing furiously, trying to expel the nervous energy I had somehow attained. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons passed by me, ignoring me or glancing at me with curious stares.

I looked up suddenly when I felt someone sitting behind me, looming over to peer at what I was drawing. Athanasius sat there, a little girl in his lap, looking at my drawing. Well at least Anicetus hadn't appeared himself. Shiva only knows what he would've done at the sight of dragons.

"It is a pleasant morning, do you not think?" Athanasius asked with a smile down at me as the little girl peeked at me with a shy smile and then hid her face in his neck.

"Who's the little girl?" I asked curiously.

"This is Tatiana Nadezhda Volkov," he stated with a smile. "She was bitten the last full moon, days before, by one of Greyback's pack. Her family, recently moved from Russia and pureblood, disowned her immediately."

"Is she all right?" I asked in worry, immediately sitting straighter and turning to fully look at the little girl.

"She's young enough," he told me with a sad smile. "It's harder when they're older."

I nodded in understanding. It was harder when older. I suppose it would be even harder since pureblood families liked to coddle their children. At least I got the hate treatment from the start. Then again, I suppose it will hurt as much either way.

Family is family, after all.

"Tatiana, this is Harry Potter," Athanasius murmured to her, bouncing her in his lap. "But he prefers the name Surendra."

She looked up at me with surprise and I noticed she had complete heterochromia. One eye was ice blue and the other hazel. Her hair was down to the middle of her back and dark brown. Skin almost as pale as mine. Right at the moment she wore a white little sundress with gold, red, green, and purple threading of flowers designing the hem and an overcoat of blue. She held tightly to a Matryoshka doll.

"What's that behind your ear, little Tanya?" I asked softly using the Russian pet form of her name as I set my sketchbook and pencil down.

She looked at me with surprise and then confusion as she pawed at her ears. I shook my head and laughed. I leaned forward and pulled out a galleon behind her ear. Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"I don't think you should keep money behind your ear," I told her playfully as I handed her the coin. "It always gets lost."

She started giggling, her eyes brightened and the tension in her body fading immediately. Athanasius watched with interest. I gave him a curious look.

He answered, "She hasn't taken much to anyone but myself since she was bitten and disowned."

"Like I've said before, I have a gift," I chuckled as I leaned forward and smiled at Tatiana. "If you ask Athanasius nicely, maybe we can use that galleon to buy you something sweet after the task is over."

She looked excited and started asking Athanasius hurriedly with a quiet voice in English that sounded slightly forced like she was trying not to ask in Russian. Her accent was thick and her voice sounded rather adorable. I started to put my things back into my bag while I smiled. Then I rose to my feet just as Athanasius agreed.

She looked back up at me with a grin and got out of his lap. The old wolf rose to his feet, towering over the little girl and I effortlessly. Damn werewolves.

Looking down at her, I smiled again, "Would you like to join me for breakfast, little Tanya?"

She nodded her head with happy eyes before looking between Athanasius and I and asked, "Carry?"

"I think I can do that," I joked, grinning as I put my bag on my shoulder and then picked her up. I smiled at Athanasius before heading into the castle. "Have you two had any breakfast?"

"Yes, we have, but she won't eat much meat," he replied. "She needs to do so considering the metabolism of werewolves."

"Do you want something, Tatiana?" I asked softly, looking directly into her eyes. "Juice? Fruit? Porridge?"

"Can I have porridge?" she asked softly.

"Anything you want," I chuckled. I turned to Athanasius, "She's how old?"

"Just turned five on July twenty-first," he told me seriously. "She's not suffering the full effects currently. I think she's convinced herself that I'm babysitting her while her parents travel."

"She uses both eyes, correct?"

"Yes," he replied with sudden confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Some types of illnesses create this kind of effect on the eyes and there are sometimes problems with one of those eyes; might be wise to check into that just in case," I informed him casually as we entered the Great Hall. Some nearby who noticed us enter fell silent before slowly resuming their discussion. "See that article doing my reputation wonders."

"Yes, I was surprised myself," he chuckled. "Your tattooing a man nearly naked does bring questions to mind."

"Roger is a git," I laughed, looking up at him with a smile. "Besides, there's not much room on any of his upper body to tattoo on."

"My grandson had to be talked down from what I've heard," he chuckled. "Nearly went after the wizard."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed incredulously. "He completely freaked out. Started going off about how Roger must be taking advantage of me and all I could do was laugh at the whole entire thing. Of course, in doing so, he was even angrier than before." I looked at him wickedly. "He was entirely too adorable at that point so I proceeded to laugh harder." I laughed. "I mean, please. It's Roger. Gross."

We went to sit at the end of Ravenclaw table with Luna. I set Tatiana and my bag down and helped her sit on the bench before proceeding to gather the bowl of porridge and serving her some. When finishing, I paused to press a kiss to Luna's cheek before grabbing an apple and sitting down to eat.

Athanasius looked down critically at me. "You do realize that your jacket is on reverse?"

"Huh?" I asked I look at the jacket and suddenly noted the oddity. "Well… gosh."

I pulled it off and reversed it before pulling it back on. "I'm really not having the greatest of mornings. First I fall down a set of stairs. Then I burn my arm on the stove. Then I tripped over thin air which thankfully Remus caught me before I hit the floor. Finally this. I honestly think this is an omen."

"Knock on vood," Tatiana told me seriously.

"Yes, all the rage in curing bad luck," I sighed in happiness before knocking on the table three times. I paused, looking around with wonderment. Then I smiled down at her. "I think I feel the rest of today will go by smoothly, little Tanya." I tickled her and then ruffled her hair making her giggle loudly.

A shadow loomed beside us and I looked up to see Dumbledore smiling benevolently. I inaudibly growled as I stepped closer to Tatiana and Luna, feeling suspicious of his presence. Athanasius tilted his head like a dog would just to observe the situation in a curious stare.

"Mr. Potter, we were surprised at not seeing you last night when you were asked to spend it here prior to the task," Dumbledore stated with a smile and twinkling eyes.

Could I get away with stabbing his eyes out before anyone stopped me?

Probably.

Nah, not worth the trouble. Besides, I think Amar and Mira would frown at that.

However Sirius would probably get a laugh out of it.

I tilted my head to the side and asked in mock surprise, "Was I required to?"

"Yes, you were actually," he answered with a sudden frown.

"Well, then, you should've made that clear in that letter you sent me," I laughed.

"I was perfectly clear in that letter and well you know it," he stated with a sudden firm tone.

I just smiled at him. "Then I suppose I just didn't care to do so."

"What have I done to upset you, Mr. Potter?" he asked in a sudden concerned and confused tone, probably just now noting those watching with anticipation.

That was unlikely however since he seemed to know almost everything.

Daphne had informed me that the whole school was aware of the hostility I held towards the Headmaster. Hermione mentioned that there were ideas of various sorts of the why. Some even had deduced that whatever it was, it was most likely one of the reasons I left Hogwarts.

"I think we both know why," I stated with a small smile. "In fact, I was pretty clear on what my problem is with you. I suspect that you just haven't acknowledged it yet. Or have you?"

"I have and I don't see why you're being--"

"Excuse me?" I demanded almost too calmly. "You can't possibly understand why I'm completely against you personally?"

"I do understand, but you are taking it--"

"Completely out of context?" I asked with a raised brow as I crossed my arms. "Are you completely out of your ever-loving mind? Had I done the same to you, you'd probably have a fit as well."

"Are you not a forgiving person?" he asked with a sad tone, almost playing the crowd as it were. "Can you not forgive an old man for his mistakes?"

I laughed. "I can forgive anything, whether I choose to forget the slight is entirely another concept. And, yes, I forgive you, but I'm not completely naïve as to forget your actions. I can't trust you for you're not acting in any way sorry for your gestures of crime. In fact, you've just put yourself in a position in the public's eye so as to play victim giving others the view of me as a tantrum-throwing git. Please, I'm not stupid nor do I care what others think of me. So drop the woe-is-me act and grow a set and at least make a bit of an effort to have at it with me because frankly your current actions are a poor imitation of someone making an effort to settle conflicts between yourself and another party." I paused and smirked. "And if you really want to play your cards right, perhaps some negotiations are in order. You become a little bit more forthcoming with information that I know you know and I can perhaps make an attempt to trust you again, but until then: _fucking deal with it_."

"Har--"

"Don't start with me, old man," I growled warningly. "I'm being quite reasonable right now and trust me when I say that you'd rather not have a conversation with me when I'm without reason."

"Mr. Potter, you'll only be needing your wand," Dumbledore told me seriously after a minute of silence. "So whatever else you're carrying, you may give it to this gentleman who I assume is your guardian for the time being."

"You must be Albus Dumbledore," Athanasius stated with a quirked brow and a smile.

"Yes, I am," Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"I thought you'd be taller," Athanasius noted with a bored tone before completely ignoring Dumbledore who looked up at him with a look of complete surprise. "Surendra, you heard him. Empty your pockets, pup."

"I suddenly know why Anicetus gets annoyed with you," I muttered, shaking my head with a rueful grin.

I looked between the two old men before sighing. I took off my leather jacket and set it on the seat. By the time I had finished, there was a couple of knives on the table, out of Tatiana's reach. I looked at Athanasius with a smile. He looked down at me pointedly, narrowing his eyes just a smidgen. I frowned.

"Harry, give up the hunting knives now," Hermione interceded before I got smacked by the old werewolf. She, Daphne, and Ginny had just come over and sat down across from Luna and Tatiana.

I growled at her before putting my foot up on the chair and pulled up my jean leg, revealing a few knives. I pulled them out from where they hooked to my boot, setting them aside before doing the same on the other leg. Then I pulled on my jacket with a smile before stilling when Athanasius looked at me pointedly as Dumbledore looked dumbfounded at how many knives were on the table. Actually, come to think of it, many of those sitting nearby were watching with gaping expressions.

"Spread," Athanasius growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a surprised bark of laughter. "You've got to be kidding me."

"My grandson says that there is no less than twelve blades on your person," he growled. "I count only seven sitting there."

"Remind me to give him a good old-fashioned kick to the bum when we go to see him," I grumbled as I took up pose as he proceeded to frisk me. "This is just humiliating."

"Two are strapped on your right thigh," he noted. Then he checked my arms. "Three in your jacket."

"Honestly, what's wrong with just leaving them there?" I grumbled. "It's not like I'm going to do a striptease."

"Want to grace us with one?" Athanasius asked with a wolfish smile.

"Fine, give me a minute," I grumbled as I handed my jacket to him after taking it off. I returned from the bathroom a minute later, two knives in hand that I put in the pile. "Old goodie-goodies."

"Get the ones out of your jacket now," Athanasius commanded.

I tossed the last three on the pile and scowled at both old men. "There. Happy?"

"Unbelievably," Athanasius chuckled as he ruffled my hair like I was five something. "Now do be a good pup and find a place to stash all of that so I can carry it."

I conjured a rucksack and started to fill it with my knives, pausing every time I placed one in it. I held the bag close to me before handing it over to the old wolf. I pulled on my jacket and went to sit down, looking mournfully at the bag.

I suddenly scowled, "Know that if you lose those knives, I will have to kill you."

"Don't make idle threats," he chuckled, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

I shoved his arm away and snapped, "I got those from Amar and Mira for my birthday."

"Say no more," he chuckled as he ruffled my hair again and went to sit beside me, wrapping an arm about my shoulders.

I decided to send a rather nasty look at Dumbledore, thorn in my side. Why did he have to remember the knives? Honestly, it wasn't like I was going to use them on the dragons. Like it would do any real damage. It'd take a lot of jousting just to penetrate the hide.

"This is completely unwarranted," I muttered. "Like I could kill a big beastie with a little knife."

"Exactly what kind of _beastie_ is this?" Athanasius asked with a sudden frown.

I looked at the ceiling and hummed, taking a note out of Dumbledore's book as it were. Dumbledore had left us after a few moments, finding that he couldn't get attention directed at him. Athanasius gripped my shoulder. I looked at him with surprise.

"What kind is it, little one?" he asked in a low voice.

I cringed and grumbled, "It's a dragon."

"A real dragon?" Tatiana asked with wide curious eyes as she finished eating.

I picked up a napkin and wiped her mouth gently as I replied, "A big, mean fire-breathing one, but, not to worry, I'm quite capable of avoiding such mythical creatures."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was probably best not to tell my grandson," Athanasius noted with a thoughtful expression.

"I thought so," I noted with a nervous glance at him. "He's always over-protective."

"From what I've been told, he has reason since you're a regular hospital attendee," he chuckled.

"Harry has his own plaque over the bed he always resides in," Daphne giggled, joining the conversation. "Nobody goes anywhere near that bed. Some of us Slytherins decided to make it into an urban legend. Bad luck will come to any who end up in that bed. It's caught on. The first years all believe it and some of second and third believe it, too."

"It's quite a popular bet that he'll end up there again in competing in this task," Ginny told us seriously. "Everyone is involved in this bet. A lot of people think Harry got into the tournament for attention. Nobody really knows that Harry absolutely despises attention."

"Which is why Anicetus was stabbed in the thigh when he was bothering Suren when he was cooking dinner," Hermione explained.

Athanasius's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he asked, "You stabbed my grandson in the thigh?"

"It was an accident," I barked in sudden annoyance.

"It was on purpose," Hermione argued. "You and I both know it."

"I'm still of the opinion that it was an accident," I snapped before calming down easily. I was looking for a fight to get the nervous tension out and I think she knew that. "Nice try."

"My, you're quicker than I imagined," Hermione laughed.

"Very clever, Granger," I murmured as I turned to ignore her. "Tatiana, do want anything else?"

"No," she answered softly as she started to shuffle through my bag.

I turned away, not worried for I don't recall there being anything bad in the bag that could harm her. That was until she let out a shrill scream and Athanasius howled, both covering their ears, eyes squeezed shut. I snatched the device from Tatiana's hand and pressed the button, turning it off effectively. Tatiana had tears pouring from her eyes making me gather her up instantly after tossing the device to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, little Tanya," I murmured as I rose to my feet and rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder. "I know it hurts, sweetie." I pressed my lips to the top of her hair. I looked at Athanasius apologetically. "I'm sorry for that. I'd forgotten it was in my bag."

"What was that?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"It's a device that Harry and I talked about making when he was practicing defense with Professor Lupin and Anicetus during the summer," Hermione explained with a guilty expression. "It's supposed to slow the two down when they've backed Harry into a corner. It was originally a device for dogs. You know that they have the ability to hear sounds that us as humans cannot? So, with the help of my father, Harry and I decided to play on our theory that if we amp the sound level, we could potentially put a werewolf down with a push of a button. The first time Harry used it, Anicetus completely snapped."

"Basically, it takes down werewolves without much problem?" Daphne asked rhetorically.

"Basically," Hermione answered softly with a shrug.

"Wicked," Daphne laughed. "Cruel, but wicked."

Athanasius growled, "I wondered why my grandson called you a bit of a deranged psychopath. Now I understand why."

"Excuse me, it's deranged anomaly," I told him seriously before returning to murmuring to Tatiana, trying to calm her down. I paused and turned to him. "You can tell him he's a chimpanzee mixed mutt in reply to his calling me that."

"Besides, deranged psychopath sounds sort of redundant," Ginny added.

"Exactly," I agreed happily.

"And psychopath is rather loosely used in this situation," Daphne noted with a thoughtful expression. They all looked at her with surprise. She shrugged. "Muggle science isn't completely useless as Harry's pointed out to me. He also lends me some of his books on psychology."

"I will tell him that you called him that," Athanasius vowed jokingly a moment later.

"Now the two of you are sending messages to each other?" Hermione laughed incredulously. "What have I missed?"

"I admit to nothing and deny everything," I growled playfully before brushing Tatiana's hair out of her face as she pulled back, sniffling. "You all right, luv?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "I vas cur…curi… cur--"

"Curious?" I asked rhetorically with a soft smile.

She nodded with a guilty expression.

"Next time ask questions," I told her as firm yet soft as possible. "What were you looking for?" She shook her head. "Nothing in particular, eh?" I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, lyubimaya moya, you're not in trouble. It is my fault for not checking my bag prior to you going through it."

"I wasn't aware that you could speak Russian," Hermione noted off-handedly.

"That's an interesting story actually," I chuckled sheepishly, flashing them a mischievous smile.

"Oh, you mean it starts with how you weaseled five hundred galleons from a group of Russian tigers?" Athanasius asked with an amused smile.

"W-what?" Hermione, Ginny, and Daphne all asked with wide eyes.

"That was so much fun," I laughed, grinning wickedly.

"Five hundred galleons?" Ginny asked with shock.

"Yes," I answered with a shrug, trying not to look pleased with myself. I frowned a second later. "However Anicetus has _grounded _me from the billiard tables due to the injustice that I did to his suppliers."

"Suppliers?" Daphne asked with a knowing smile.

"The Fyodorov family specializes in making the best vodka in the wizarding world," I answered with a shrug. "Anicetus gets the supply for a discount from what I've gathered. So one night the Fyodorov brothers and cousins come in for a late night party. I just happened to be there and when they realized who I was, they started to pick on me." Athanasius gave me a look. "Not that it wasn't completely my fault. Anicetus pointed out that they were tigers and I proceeded to ask if they played with balls of yarn in their off time and if they really could land on their feet all the time…"

"Surendra Harrison James!" Hermione reprimanded with mirth-filled eyes.

"The one called Nikita really didn't think the whole thing was funny and neither did the rest of them," I admitted with a small smile as I readjusted Tatiana in my arms. "I mean, I suppose they could take it wrong when I asked if we could go to the roof and push one off just to see if he landed on his feet…"

"Harry!" Daphne laughed in a reprimanding tone.

"I know, bad curious me," I laughed. "So after awhile of being teased mercilessly, I decided to make them regret it just a bit."

"Just a bit?" Luna asked with a smile.

"It began like that," I stated with a shrug. "In the end of this mildly amusing story, I gained five hundred galleons and several rather upset tigers. Then Anicetus tried to make me hand the money back, but I told him I won it fair and square." I pouted slightly. "He then told me that the billiard tables are off limits unless I'm with Roger." I smiled then. "I do admit to cheating a little. They were all very drunk when we started playing. I kind of took advantage." I then nodded seriously. "But I played by the rules to the point of obsession."

"You're unbelievable," Ginny muttered with a roll of her eyes and a huff of annoyed amusement.

"I know," I replied with a cheesy grin.

* * *

_**Notes: **_

Okay, well, I suppose I'll be thinking more of the Mpreg feature from now on since everyone seems quite interested. I didn't even hear anyone say _no, don't_. I suppose I've been given the okay. I've been thinking of it for awhile and had actually written a little on it for fun, but I think it would be interesting. Which is why I left that opening for it! Should it be before the last task or after? I've been curious about the timing…

For those interested, if you go to my bio and go to my homepage, there's a group I'm setting up for the story. Expect some future references… I have pictures and files there. Start a discussion or post ideas. I'll retrieve them and play around with them. By the way, what do you think of Tatiana?

This is the first half of the chapter. Once I get the second half finished (I'm having trouble), it'll be posted either separately or I'll combine it with this one. Sorry for not updating. Not only have I been busy and blocked, I've been sick... this year is the year where I seem to catch everything while dealing with bad, bad food allergies. Forgiveness anyone?

LEAVE COMMENTS, PLEASE?


End file.
